The Princess and the E
by CLWN
Summary: When Bella meets the mysterious 'E' he calls her his Princess and she's soon drawn into his dangerous world of organised crime. But this is no fairytale, so when Edward finds himself in trouble, it's up to his Princess to save him. OOC/AH. ExB AxJ RxEm.
1. Prologue

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>.

"Bella?" I turned to the door as it swung open, I'd been in this room for a little over four hours and apart from the guy who bought me a nasty cup of coffee when I got here, this was the first time anyone had spoken to me.

I gave him a blank stare as he sat down at the table opposite me. He was the last person I wanted to see.

"Bella, talk to me."

"Where are my kids?" I asked him.

"They're safe." He nodded. As if that was the answer I was looking for. I narrowed my eyes at him and he met my stare evenly. "I promise they're safe." He repeated and reached out his hand to take mine.

I swiped my hand back off the table. "Don't touch me." I hissed. "Where are my fucking kids?"

He sighed and sat back in his chair. "What can you tell me about the whereabouts of Edward Cullen?"

I shrugged.

"Have you ever heard him mention the Volturi family?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb Bella."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I sighed.

"I can help you, if you're stuck in this situation, I have people that can protect you."

"Fuck you. Why am I here?"

"I just wanted to ask you some questions, no big deal, think of it as a friendly chat."

"You sent your officers to arrest me and take my kids god knows where, because you want a friendly fucking chat?" I stood up. "I'm leaving. I have nothing to say to you, so tell me where my kids are and next time you want a chat pick up the damn phone."

"Sit down Bella." He shouted angrily, before reigning his temper in and softening his voice. "I'm trying to help you here. How many times are we going to go through this? What will it take Bella? Are you prepared to lose your kids?"

"Is that a threat Detective?" I arched my eyebrow at him.

"No, please sit down, I know you're not involved in any of this, but Edward is knee deep in shit. You need to get away from him, if you knew the half of what's in the file sitting on my desk, you'd be running for the hills. I'm trying to look out for you."

I said nothing, but sat back down.

"Bella please. Just give me something here. Anything, it doesn't even have to be something big, just a name you've heard or a location?."

I didn't answer, he knew I wouldn't.

"No one's seen him for days. Including you." He said smugly. "Are you're expecting him to waltz in and rescue you like last time?" He laughed nastily. "Not going to happen this time Bella, I made sure that fucker was gone before I brought you in."

We sat in silence for several minutes until there was a commotion outside the door.

I jumped as someone pounded on the door. "Police, open up." A muffled voice shouted. I laughed loudly.

"You were saying Jacob?" I looked up and smiled victoriously.

"What happened to you Bella?" Jacob whispered, pushing back in his chair knocking it to the ground as he stood up and stormed to the door throwing it open.

"What's up Princess." Edward said nonchalantly as he pushed forcefully into the room and grinned at me. "How many more times am I gonna have to bust your sweet ass out of jail?" he laughed.

"Edward" I cried jumping up into his arms and kissing him passionately, his hands went straight for my ass as he held me up, moaning as I pressed my hips against him. He turned, still kissing me and walked out of the small interrogation room.

"The children." I gasped as I pulled back for breath.

"My mom and dad have them. He didn't tell you that?" I shook my head no.

Edward put me down and pulled me under his arm. He smiled softly and kissed my forehead, before his face hardened, his eyes cold as he turned to Jacob, who had followed us out.

"Do not fuck with me."

"You don't scare me Cullen." Jacob spat.

"No?" Edward chuckled darkly, letting me go and stalking towards Jacob, who swallowed noisily and backed up a few steps. "You're a fucking pussy Black, you waited until I was out of town to pick her up, because you knew damn well you wouldn't get her back here if I'd been around. You want to come after me, fine, you do that, but leave Bella out of it." Edward glared down at him, standing a good few inches taller than Jacob. Edward looked every bit the dangerous man he was capable of being as him and Jacob stared each other down. Jacob finally looked away and Edward smirked.

"You ready to go baby?" he asked cheerfully, his mood instantly changing as he held out his hand for me.

"You'll fuck up one day Cullen, and I'll be waiting." Jacob shouted as we headed out of the station.

"Ooh scary." Edward pretended to shiver. "Fuck, I missed you Princess." He pulled me to him once we were outside and kissed me again.

"Take me home." I whispered.

"Bells." Jacob called after me as we reached the car. He was standing in the doorway of the station looking at me pleadingly. "I know you're in a difficult position here, but you've got to trust me. If you ever need anything, call me, I'll be there. Don't let him drag you down with him."

"Jacob." I warned.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Look why don't you come stay with me and Leah for a bit, bring the kids, clear your head."

"Are you out of your tiny fucking mind?" Edward scowled at him.

"I was talking to Bella, not you." Jacob approached me slowly.

Edward shrugged and leaned against the hood of the car looking at Jacob passively. "Go for it."

"Give me a sec." I winked at him and he nodded, smacking my ass as I walked towards Jake.

Jacob smiled at me, his old friendly smile that I used to see all the time before he found out about Edward and everything changed, then he glanced over my shoulder and smirked at Edward. I laughed as Edward gave him the finger.

"Listen Bells." He said, quieter now, so that Edward couldn't hear. "I can protect you, I promise."

"I don't need protecting, Jesus Jake, its Edward. I love him, you know that. Just leave us alone."

"Damn it Bella. Edward is not who you think he is, he's into some serious shit, he's no good for you or your kids, you need to leave."

"I'll never leave him." I told him honestly.

Jakes eyes widened. "Let me help you Bells. Go get your kids and leave, as soon as you can. I've already said too much, but I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you. I'm your best friend, trust me please."

"Trust you! You just had me arrested."

"It was the only way I could talk to you, warn you, without Cullen being around. Listen to what I'm saying." Jake grabbed me by the top of my arms and shook me a little. "Leave him now, before it's too late. If you get caught up in the shitstorm that's about to go down, I don't know if I'll be able to keep you out of it. Not if you won't help yourself. Please Bella, take the kids and go." His eyes were desperate for me to agree, but he knew I never would.

"Take your fucking hands off my wife." Edward said quietly, his tone deadly. I hadn't even seen him approach us but he was right beside me.

Jacob gasped and let go of me, Edward promptly put his arm around my shoulder and lead me back to the car.

"You married that son of a bitch?" Jacob shouted angrily.

"That's handsome son of a bitch to you." Edward called, opening the passenger door and helping me inside, he kissed me sweetly. "You ok?" he said cupping my face in his hands.

"Yeah, I could do without all of this." I waved in the general direction of Jake and the station.

"Ah come on, you love it really. I think you do it on purpose, so I'll come get you. It's like your idea of romance or some shit." He laughed standing back up and pushing my door closed. Jake was still hovering as Edward jumped into his seat.

"Is this motherfucker for real?" Edward asked me as Jake started tapping on his window. I laughed and nodded as Edward pressed the button to lower his window.

"How can I help you detective?" Edward asked straight faced.

"Save your bullshit Cullen." Jacob was getting desperate. "Bella, he's our prime suspect in a murder investigation."

"He didn't do it." I told him emphatically.

"Why are you protecting him? We know it was him, we just can't prove it."

I shook my head. "It wasn't him."

"I can't believe you Bella. Charlie would be spinning in his grave if he could see you now."

Edward threw his car door open, Jacob only just managed to jump out of the way as Edward leapt out of the car.

"You're on thin fucking ice, Black. Watch your mouth."

"Worried she might finally realise the truth about you Cullen." Jacob got in Edwards face.

"Back the fuck off." Edward warned.

"Or what?" Jacob challenged. Edward just shrugged his shoulders. "Come on Cullen." Jacob pushed him in the chest.

Edward laughed loud and long. "You think I'm going to put my hands on you right outside the fucking precinct so one of your little deputies can come out and arrest my ass for assaulting an officer. You think I'm fucking stupid." He arched his eyebrow. "Now, run along back to work. I need to get my wife home." He smiled and got back in the car. "Catch you later Jakey."

"Bella think about what I said. Please." Jake poked his head in the still open window.

Edward pressed the button and the window went up, almost catching Jakes head in it.

"Fuck you Cullen." Jacob screamed as Edward started the car and pulled away laughing.

We didn't say much on the ten minute drive home. Edward seemed lost in his thoughts and I left him to it. I was busy thinking over what Jacob had said. Something was happening, something big that Jake felt the need to warn me about. If anyone found out he'd given me information his job would be on the line. But he'd done it anyway, which meant it was serious.

It meant they were coming after Edward for the murder of Aro Volturi, something I was sure he didn't do, and with the right help I could prove it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So this is my new story, I hope you enjoyed. This was the prologue and next I'm going back in time to the events that lead up to here. Let me know what you think. x**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

**So, here's chapter 1. We're back at the start, so this is really just establishing the back story, maybe it's a little slow. I don't know? I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I moved to forks about a month before I turned seventeen. Having lived in Arizona for the last few years, to say it was a culture shock was an understatement. It rained a lot, there was nothing to do and everybody knew everybody and all their business. It was not my kind of place at all. The icing on the cake, Charlie, my dad who I barely knew, was the police chief. I vowed to myself that I was getting out of Forks the minute I graduated, and until then I'd keep my head down and do my time.

Don't get me wrong, it wasn't a punishment that I was here, I made the decision myself to come and live here. My mom married a younger guy, she loves him very much, so much, in fact, that she can't see that he is a major asshole. He never put his hands on me, but he implied more than once that his interest in me went beyond that of a normal step-parent relationship. So I hot-footed it out of Phoenix and came to live with my dad.

The first month after I arrived I hung out around the house, unpacked my stuff, got comfortable, and waited for school to start. My dad and I didn't talk much but we got along, he worked long hours and I was happy to stay out of trouble and keep house. I did the cooking and the cleaning and spent a lot of time wandering the woods behind the house, being at one with nature and all that crap, mainly I was bored out of my mind and missing my old friends.

My dad introduced me to Jacob, he had recently joined the force and was my dad's new protégée. My father adored him, it was borderline creepy. However, I soon grew to love him, in a brotherly kind of way of course. He had an irresistible smile that made you happy just by looking at it. Jake was good fun, he was a few years older than me, but he had a boyish sense of humour and didn't seem to mind simply hanging out with me. He dished the gossip on all the kids that were likely to be in my classes. They all sounded really dull, but I figured I was pretty dull myself so I decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and make my own mind up about them as and when I met them.

I was the talk of the school for the first two weeks, and it was difficult to ignore the constant staring, but I reminded myself constantly that I just had to make it through the next two years and then I was free, off to college, hopefully somewhere far from forks and far, far from Phoenix, I'm thinking the East Coast or Alaska. Anywhere the parents won't be able to visit often.

I made a few friends, Angela, a girl I actually genuinely liked and her friends Lauren and Jessica who I wasn't so keen on, but tolerated. Mike Newton, all around American boy, annoyingly sweet and kind, took an instant shine to me and I put up with him because it seemed to make things easier. By Christmas I had carved myself a nice little niche at Forks High and was content to sit back and let the time pass until I made my escape. It was easy, not fulfilling by any means, but I accepted that this would be how it was until graduation.

Dad was happy I was concentrating on my studies and taking my future seriously. Jake thought it was great that I had made friends at school, although he still spent a lot of time at the house. And that was me, good girl Bella Swan, always doing what was expected. I didn't feel like my life had started yet, I had spent the last few years taking care of my flighty mother and now I was pretty much doing the same for my dad. I couldn't wait to get to college and really begin living, to start experiencing things for myself.

As I counted down the months, I felt obliged to spend more time with Mike, I even went to the Valentine's day dance with him and we hung out alone, but that was as far as I was willing to go. Sure, Mike was cute in a generic boy next door kind of way, but he certainly wasn't the boy for me. I think he considered me his girlfriend, although we'd never actually spoken about it, and I hadn't made out with him or anything.

I wasn't looking for a boyfriend, I didn't want one, I couldn't risk getting attached to anyone. Nothing was going to stand in the way of me getting out of Forks. Mike served a purpose, it kept the rest of the boys at school away from me because they assumed I was taken and that suited me down to the ground, plus my dad and Jake thought Mike was a 'nice boy' who they trusted to keep me safe, which meant I was able to do as I pleased most of the time.

I thought I had it all sussed, my life was mapped out, and I was bang on course. Boys, lust, fun, love, excitement, life in general could wait. But nothing is ever that simple, there's always something or someone that throws a spanner in the works and despite all your best laid plans, everything you ever thought you wanted changes in the blink of an eye.

For me it happened the second time I met Edward Cullen.

The first time I met Edward Cullen I was out with Mike. School was almost out for summer and I was surprised by how quick time seemed to have gone. I only had a little over a year before I could leave the dreary town of Forks behind.

We were sitting in a booth at the diner, the only place there was to go in Forks, and where I spent most Friday nights, trying to fend off Mike's attempts to grope me. I still hadn't kissed him, but he didn't seem to mind. I was sipping on a milkshake, Mike was sat next to me, talking about his new car, which wasn't new and looked like a pile of crap to me, but he was pleased with it, so I feigned interest. He'd been somewhat preoccupied the last couple of months but I didn't care enough to ask him why.

He seemed happy, so when I saw him tense up, I looked at him confused, his face had paled and he looked like he might puke. I moved as far away from him as possible because there was no way I was getting puke on my new jeans. Sorry, but they cost me a whole months allowance. Mike was staring at a guy and a girl who had just walked in. They were looking around and as they spotted us they made their way over to our table.

Mike gulped and I was about to question him when they fell into the seat opposite us.

"Newt." The boy nodded at Mike, he didn't look any older than us, but he was fine, like, way out of my league fine, curly blond hair and a handsome face, the girl smiled at me, she was stunning, young looking, she had short dark hair and flawless pale skin, she was tiny. I stared at them both, perplexed by Mike's reaction to them. They seemed perfectly normal, but Mike looked really frightened of them. I'd never seen them around before, so I figured they were from out of town.

"Jasper, Alice..good to see you. This is Bella." Mike stammered out as he gestured to me.

"Hi." The girl, Alice I presume, said.

"Um, hi." I half waved and she smiled brightly, her blue eyes shining.

"You got it?" Jasper asked Mike.

"No, tomorrow, I promise, first thing tomorrow." Mike rushed out, he was shaking and I wondered what his problem was.

"You said that yesterday." Jasper leaned towards him.

"I know man, but something came up, tomorrow though, no problem."

Alice sighed, she picked up her phone and called someone, this whole exchange was weird if you asked me. "E" she said as someone answered. "Nope…., diner." She hung up her phone and glared at Mike, it was comical watching him cower to this girl who was so little. "E's on his way." She stated.

"Um, we were just leaving." Mike swallowed noisily.

"Well now you're not." Jasper shrugged. "So Bella, are you new in town?" He smiled kindly.

"I moved here last summer. So not that new."

"Her dad is Chief Swan." Mike almost shouted at them.

"Is that so." Jasper smirked.

Alice smiled but said nothing.

"So, do you guy's live around here? You don't go to Forks High." I said after the silence around the table became uncomfortable.

Mike nudged me, and gave me a look, but I had no idea what he was trying to convey so I ignored him.

"We live on the outskirts of town. Alice goes to St Martha's in Seattle, she's home for the summer. I graduated last year." He threw his arm around her and she leaned into him so he could kiss her forehead.

"You a junior?" I asked her and she nodded, she was obviously a girl of few words.

"Um Bella, you might want to head out, um, can you walk home? I'll call you tomorrow." Mike said to me glancing at his watch. It wasn't late and I wouldn't run into any trouble on the streets of Forks, but Mike always dropped me home.

"Now, now, Newt. You're not gonna make your girl walk home are you?" Jasper asked. I didn't understand what was going on but I was over it, so I stood up.

"Jasper, Alice, it was nice to meet you." I said as I grabbed my bag and nudged Mike so he would move out of the booth. "See you tomorrow." I told Mike as he stood up to let me out.

"Ok babe, sorry about this." He kissed my cheek as I tried not to cringe away from him.

"Whatever." I waved him away and threw my backpack over my shoulder. I froze in place as I looked up. The diner door opened and in came what I can only describe as a walking God. Holy crap! I thought Jasper was fine, but this guy, Jesus Christ, he looked like he was fresh off one of those oil paintings they make you study in Art History. I've been here nearly a year and had no idea Forks was hiding such gorgeous men.

He caught me staring, open mouthed at him and he smiled a crooked smile that caused my heart to beat faster in my chest. He was pale like Alice, flawless as well. He had vivid green eyes that stood out, even from the distance I was away. His hair was a bronze kind of colour, it was messy, sticking out all over the place, but it worked well for him.

I tried to reign in my blatant ogling, but then I noticed what he was wearing, dark blue jeans and white button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off his muscled forearms, and the top buttons undone to show a bit of his chest. I was a lost cause.

"Bella, go, please." Mike whispered urgently to me, as the bronze haired God started to walk in our direction.

"Newt." He nodded, as he got to our table, his voice a deep baritone that sounded like smooth velvet. "Princess." He addressed me, taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

My legs gave out and I sat back down while Mike continued to stand.

"Look E, let's take this outside shall we."

"Is this motherfucker sure? He's not seriously telling me what to do is he?" The Adonis who was apparently E asked, looking at Jasper who just shrugged.

"No!" Mike cried, "It's just, um, you know." He nodded at me.

'E' turned to stare at me, he looked me over appraisingly and I knew I was blushing. "You fucking the Newt?" he asked bluntly.

"No." I scoffed and he laughed loudly. He was beautiful and laughing made him more so.

"You should go." Mike said under his breath.

I ignored him, I was intrigued by what had Mike so worried and if I'm honest, spending a bit of time watching 'E' wouldn't hurt either. 'E' put his hand on Mikes shoulder and he crumpled into the seat as I scooted over. "No one needs to go anywhere Newt, we'll hang out, shoot the shit, I'm fucking starving." he said, sitting down next to Jasper and waving the waitress over.

She rushed over and smiled flirtatiously. E asked if anyone wanted anything and Alice ordered a milkshake, Mike declined on both our behalves giving me another odd look.

"So, what's the problem Newt?" E asked him, leaning back in his chair and stretching his long legs out the side of the table. "I gave you plenty of time and you're gonna tell me you don't have my money. I know those fuckheads paid up, so I don't get it?" he said calmly, looking relaxed and comfortable while Mike looked scared stupid.

"It's just a cash flow problem, no biggie, I'll have it tomorrow."

"And I'm gonna take your word for it, when you promised Jazz the same thing yesterday?" he arched his eyebrow, while I looked on in confusion. Alice and Jasper were ignoring what was going on around them and seemed lost in their own little world.

Mike remained silent while 'E' stared at him. There was a weird vibe at the table now. I jumped a little when Jasper spoke. "I'm taking Alice home, if you need me, call." He said before turning to me. "You want a ride?"

"Um, no, I'm good here, thanks." I said, hoping I was. I didn't know what was going on but I planned on finding out.

'E' looked at me again and nodded slowly. He stood to let them out of the booth, patting Jasper on the back and kissing Alice on the cheek before he sat back down and returned to staring at Mike.

The waitress bought over his food and placed it on the table. 'E' winked at her and she giggled, I felt myself getting a little jealous. I looked to Mike who was still as a statue, looking like he wanted to bolt, but he remained in place.

"What's going on Mike?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Nothing for you to worry about." He replied absent-mindedly. "You should probably head home, it's almost ten."

'E' looked amused as he threw his fries in his mouth, he had long dexterous fingers and I wanted to lick the salt off them. I was hot and bothered as I watched him eat, his tongue poking out every now and then to lick his lips had me mesmerised.

"You have a car Princess?" He asked as he finished his mouthful and grabbed Alice's forgotten milkshake. He sucked on the straw and I almost lost the power of speech.

"No, I can walk, it's not far, and it's not like there's anything dangerous lurking in Forks." I told him.

"Newt?" he asked, quirking a rather perfect eyebrow.

"Um yeah, see you tomorrow." He shifted in his seat and looked uncomfortable.

"Motherfucker!" 'E' exclaimed loudly, making me jump and drawing attention to our table before everyone looked away hastily when they saw the expression on his face. "You going to let your woman walk home alone Newt?" he asked incredulously, before turning to me, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Princess,_ please_ tell me you're not blowing this dude, because, fuck! You could do so much better."

I couldn't help laughing. Mike glared at me.

"Me and Newt need to take a little ride anyway, I'll take you home. Let's go." 'E' stood up from the table.

"But, you just got food." I stuttered.

He shrugged and reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his wallet. He threw a twenty down on the table. "Let's go." He repeated more firmly.

Mike stood up like a robot, seemingly resigned to doing whatever it was that was asked of him. We followed 'E' out of the diner and over to a smart looking car. I had no idea what it was but it looked brand new. He opened the passenger side door and helped me in, while I swooned. Mike let himself in the back as 'E' got into the driver's seat.

"Where to?"

I gave him directions and he drove fast with one hand on the wheel, I glanced over my shoulder at Mike, who looked sick as a dog. 'E' pulled up in front of my house and stopped the car. He got out and opened my door. He walked me to my house. Mike never moved from his position in the back seat, he barely even said goodbye. I got out my keys and let myself in, turning once I was in the doorway.

"Thanks for the lift."

"No problem Princess." He smiled.

"What's your name?" I blurted out because I was sick of calling him 'E' in my head.

He hesitated for a good long while and I thought he wasn't going to tell me, but eventually he answered "Edward." Then he turned around and walked back to his car, he didn't ask my name, which was fine by me, he could call me Princess for as long as he wanted.

"Bye Edward." I called.

"Night Princess, sweet dreams." He smiled and winked before getting in his car and speeding out of the street.

I went to bed that night, thinking of 'E' or Edward as I now knew him to be called, he was without a doubt the hottest guy I'd ever laid eyes on, he was obviously involved in something shifty, but then so apparently was Mike. I still didn't know what, but I'm sure it wasn't that big a deal. I fell asleep shortly after my dad got home, and dreamt of green eyes, bronze hair and a velvet voice calling me Princess.

I didn't hear from Mike all weekend which was unusual but didn't overly concern me. I caught up on my homework and the laundry. I spent Sunday with Jake and only just resisted the urge to ask what he knew about anyone called Edward, Alice or Jasper. They were like enigmas to me. Mysterious beings that had turned up out of nowhere, and I wasn't sure that I'd ever see them again.

Monday morning, my dad drove me to school, which was hugely embarrassing, but he insisted, when Mike didn't turn up. Jessica rushed over as soon as I slammed the door to the police cruiser.

"You met Cullen?" she gushed.

"Huh?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Cullen, Mike said he was at the diner Friday. I heard he's hot, is he hot? Mike looks like shit, but that's what you get for messing with Cullen. I don't know why he didn't just pay up. I mean, no one fucks with Cullen, not if they know what's good for them. What the hell was Mike thinking. I didn't even know he knew him. Hardly anyone knows him. Mike never mentioned it, idiot." She rolled her eyes.

I was lost, Jessica had a tendency to talk too fast and expect others to keep up.

"Who's Cullen?" I asked.

"E" she looked at me like I was simple.

"Edward?"

"Is that what it stands for? I don't know, he's just known as 'E'"

"So he's Edward Cullen?" I asked, glad to have a full name so I could see what Jake knew about him.

"Apparently, although no one ever called him Edward before. Did you speak to him?"

"A little, I guess, he just took me home." I shrugged.

"You rode in his car. What was it?" Jess was almost panting.

"Um, silver."

"God, you're useless Bella." She huffed and walked away from me. I turned my nose up at her and mentally gave her the finger. I went to class and only saw Mike when it was lunchtime. Jessica wasn't lying when she said he looked bad. He had a badly swollen face and two black eyes.

"God, Mike are you ok?" I asked when he sat down for lunch.

"I'm fine Bella." He replied tersely.

"What's wrong? Did Edward do this?"

"Edward? Figures." He scowled at me, so I decided to stop talking to him, if he wanted to be an ass that was his lookout.

All the boys were talking at Mike and he actually looked like he was enjoying the attention, so I turned to Angela and had an intelligent conversation about the English homework we had gotten.

After lunch Mike apologised and I shrugged it off. He kissed my cheek sweetly and told me to meet him after school so he could take me home. I agreed, because I needed a ride.

My mind wandered all through afternoon classes. Wondering if it was really Edward who had caused the damage to Mike's face and if so why. I was totally caught up in the mystery that was 'E', otherwise known as Edward Cullen.

I stopped at my locker after school and left the majority of my books there. When I got outside I had to push through a crowd that was huddled in the car park, only to find Mike being held against a wall by the largest person I had ever seen.

"Princess?" I turned to see Edward leaning casually against his car.

"Edward, what are you doing here? What are you doing to Mike?"

"I'm clearly not doing anything to Mike." He held out his arms in a display of innocence.

"You telling me you don't know the big guy over there?" I said disbelievingly.

"I know him." He admitted.

"Hey." Jessica called out, coming over with Lauren following. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, ask him." I pointed to Edward.

"Hi" Jessica said breathlessly.

"You gonna introduce me to your friends, Princess?"

"Jess, Lauren, this is Edw…,um 'E'" I don't know why I didn't introduce him as Edward, that seemed too personal, people knew him as E.

"Ladies." He said, and they both giggled.

"Can you stop the incredible hulk from beating up Mike?" I asked, seeing as no one else seemed all that concerned with Mike's fate. Jessica and Lauren were too busy whispering and batting their eyelashes at Edward.

"I can." He nodded and then did nothing but stare at me with a smile on his face.

"Well go on then." I gestured for him to get on with it.

"You asked if I could, not if I was going to." He smirked, and I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Fine." He conceded grudgingly.

Edward put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. The big guy looked around and Edward simply jerked his head, huge dude instantly dropped Mike to the ground and strolled over to us, the crowd parting to let him through. I was stunned by the control Edward seemed to have.

"Come on E, I was only just getting started." The big guy actually pouted.

"Princess here wants us to let him alone, so let's go." Edward winked at me and got in his car.

Big guy looked me over. He tilted his head and stared at me questioningly. Then he grinned at me and his whole face softened. He had cute dimples that made him look far more friendly than he had appeared minutes earlier.

I glanced around and watched Mike being helped up by Eric and Tyler, he was scowling in my direction, I don't know what his problem with me was today, but it was grating on my nerves.

Jessica and Lauren were looking between me and huge dude like they were watching a tennis match.

"You coming?" he asked, nodding his head at Edward's car and smiling widely at me, his eyes alight with mischief.

I looked at my friends who were gaping, then back to Mike who was glaring, and finally I looked at Edward who had started his car and was revving the engine, seemingly unaware of everyone around him. It wasn't a difficult decision.

"Sure." I said, and before I knew what was happening, big guy picked me up and threw me into the back of Edward's car, he ran around and jumped into the passenger seat and didn't even have the door shut when Edward took off out of the parking lot like his ass was on fire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I hope you liked it. It would be great if you let me know what you thought. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

**I was a little overwhelmed by your reviews for the last chapter, I wasn't expecting them and I'm so pleased that you are enjoying my story. I can't thank you enough for reading and leaving a review. Again this chapter is a little slow, but I'm working up to Bella and Edward getting together, it shouldn't take long. I hope you like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

"Holy Fuck Em, did you kidnap the Princess?" Edward asked, as he glanced at me in the rear-view mirror, I was scrambling around the back seat trying to locate my seatbelt. I'm sure I looked quite panicked because I couldn't seem to find it and Edward was driving incredibly fast through the quiet streets of Forks.

"Of course not, you stupid fucker, I asked if she was coming and she said yes." Big guy sounded put out that he had been accused of kidnapping.

"You make a habit of jumping in cars when giant strangers ask you to, Princess?" Edward asked eyeing me again and I found myself wishing he'd keep his eyes on the road

"No, this would be the first time." I laughed as I finally located the seatbelt and rushed to get it on.

"Wanna hang with us for a while?" Big dude asked.

"Uh, ok." It did occur to me that getting in a car with two boys I didn't know and agreeing to hang out with them wasn't the wisest decision I'd ever made, but for some reason I wasn't concerned. I knew they would look after me, it was just a feeling I got from the big one and Edward had made sure I got home on Friday night, so I assumed he'd do the same today. My dad was working the late shift so he wouldn't be home until midnight, leaving me free to do as I pleased until then.

"Em, we gotta pick up at T's." Edward glanced at me. It was like he was talking in code and did anyone have an actual name? All this 'E', 'Em', 'T', nonsense, hah, that sounded like EMT, which made me chuckle, causing Em to turn round and stare at me. I waved him off as I wracked my brain for what Em could be short for, I couldn't think of a single name except Emily and huge dude did not look like an Emily.

"Come on E, it'll be fun. We can pick Rose up on the way. T won't start too much shit if she's there."

I was lost, but Edward nodded and seemed to agree to me tagging along, so I sat back in my seat.

"Fucking excellent. Road trip!" Huge dude shouted excitedly, even going so far as to do a fist pump in the air. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"I've got some shit to do in Port Angeles Princess. It won't take long, we should be back in Forks before ten." Edward told me as he pulled out of Forks. "You ok with that?"

"Uh huh." I answered and Edward upped his speed, I just hoped my dad didn't pull us over, because that would take some explaining.

"Cool, we just gotta stop by my house to pick up Rose. Em, phone her make sure she's ready."

Em, who I was yet to be introduced to properly, got out his cell. "Hey peaches…, you up for a road trip…, aw come on, please…., E's gotta stop by T's…., Uh huh…., I thought it might…, Two minutes, oh and don't be alarmed but E's got someone with him…., no straight up..., Uh, Shit! I don't know, hang on." He put his phone to his chest and turned to me. "Um, what's your name?" he asked sheepishly.

"Bella." I laughed.

"Bella." Em went back to his phone call. "Of course she's a fucking girl, who calls their son Bella?..., anyone else home?.., Ok see you in a few. Love you peaches." He hung up.

"Peaches?" Edward laughed.

"Fuck off." Em grumbled good-naturedly. "So Bella. I guess I should tell you my name huh." He smiled at me.

"That might be nice." I agreed.

"I'm Emmet. Emmett Cullen."

Emmett, what kind of name is that? I'd never heard of it before, but somehow it kind of suited him.

"You're Edward's brother?" I asked shocked, they were nothing alike. Emmett whipped his head around and stared at me open mouthed his eyes flicking back and forth between Edward and me.

"Nah Princess, this dick's my cousin." Edward chuckled, as Emmett continued to gape at me.

"Sorry" I told him, thinking I'd offended him by assuming they were brothers.

"No, no, you…, E?..., she..."

"Shut the fuck up Em." Edward cut off whatever Emmett was trying to say.

"Holy Shit! Rosie's gonna flip." Emmett shouted.

Again I had no idea what they were talking about. I resigned myself to the fact that I'd probably spend the whole evening confused.

After a few minutes Edward pulled into a driveway that was hidden in the trees, he drove through the forest for a while before we entered a clearing. There on a huge lawn, was the biggest house I've ever seen.

"Is this your house." I whispered in awe.

"Yeah, well it's my parent's house." Edward shrugged.

"Wow." I was lost for words. These people must be seriously loaded. Edward pulled up outside the front door, just as it swung open and a tall gorgeous blonde walked down the steps. "Is everyone you know beautiful?" I asked out loud instead of keeping it in my head.

Edward laughed as Emmett jumped out of the car to open the back door for her.

"Hi." She smiled as she sat down next to me.

"Hi." I said meekly, slightly intimidated by this girls beauty.

Edward raced back down his driveway and back onto the road heading towards Port Angeles.

"E, you rude fuck, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Rose said as Emmett laughed.

"Oh, right…, yeah. Rose this is, uh, Bella." She nodded at me. "Princess, this is Rosalie, Em's girlfriend and general pain in the fucking ass." Edward smirked and ducked as Rosalie swatted at him. Again I wished he would pay more attention to the road.

"Princess?" Rose questioned and I shrugged at her, I have no idea why Edward calls me that. He actually didn't even know my real name until Emmett asked.

"That's not the best of it Rosie." Emmett bounced in his seat.

"How old are you Em?" Edward groaned.

"Fuck you, this is huge." Emmett laughed while Edward gave him the finger. "Yo, B." Emmett called to me. B, really? Did proper names cause some kind of difficulty for this family. "Whose car are we in?" he asked.

"What? His." I said pointing to Edward thoroughly confused, again, until an awful thought struck me. "Or is this not your car, oh God, you didn't steal it did you." I gasped, and then blushed as all three of them burst out laughing.

"Sorry." I told them, I was so embarrassed.

"Anyway." Emmett said when he finished laughing. "Back to my original question. Whose car is this?"

"Don't wind her up Em." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not. Trust me Rosie, her answer will blow your fucking mind." He said wide eyed and staring at her.

"Ok Em, whatever you say babe." She smiled sweetly at him, then suddenly swatted Edward around the head. "Did you give him drugs again?" she yelled.

"What the fuck Rose. Of course I didn't give him drugs. I had to spend the day with him remember, like I'd subject myself to this giant moron being high all day. Em, dude, control your woman, because I will leave her ass on the side of the fucking road if she hits me again. Princess, can you please put my dick cousin out of his misery and answer his question. Rose will more than likely gape at you for a while, Emmett will get over excited like the fucking five year old he is and then we can all get on with our lives and hopefully the rest of the journey will be relatively drama free. Fuck I need a smoke." He leant over to the glove compartment and pulled out a packet, throwing one in his mouth and pulling a lighter out of his pocket. He cracked his window and lit his smoke, pulling on it deeply before exhaling slowly.

I was stunned. I'd never heard Edward say so much in one go, he was fairly commanding which I found hot as hell. I was slightly perturbed by Rose's comment about giving Emmett drugs again, it implied Edward had given him drugs before, and I really didn't understand Emmett's need for me to tell Rose whose car we were in. She clearly knew it was Edwards.

"Aw man, you've totally ruined it now." Emmett said sulkily.

"I don't get it." Rose said.

"Me either." I admitted. "Is there something funny about us being in Edward's car?" I asked her.

Rosalie gasped and her eyes widened. "See, see. What did I tell you Rosie Posie. Fucking Epic!" Emmett clapped and bounced in the front seat.

Totally confused, which I'm finding is an almost constant state while I'm around Edward, I looked up at him in the mirror, he raised his eyebrow and smirked at me, in an 'I told you so' kind of way, his cigarette was hanging loosely from his mouth and oh dear Lord! He looked like sin. Dirty, delicious, sexy, sin. It was a good job I had my seatbelt on because I might have jumped him if I wasn't restrained.

Rosalie regained her composure fairly quickly, and the rest of the journey was filled with idle chatter. It was, just as Edward had hoped, relatively drama free with only a small altercation between Edward and Emmett over which radio station to put on. This involved some pushing and slapping and a lot of cursing. I stayed out of it and just worried about Edward driving while simultaneously fighting with Emmett and at one stage smoking as well.

Despite worrying I was going to be involved in a road traffic accident, due to Edward's rather cavalier attitude to driving, I was enjoying myself. I don't know what I was expecting and I still didn't really know anything about these people, Edward was still a mystery but the more time I spent with him, the more I wanted to figure him out.

Before long we were in Port Angeles and Edward pulled up in the parking lot of the mall downtown.

"Plan?" Emmett asked, all traces of humour gone.

"Leave the girls here, we'll hit everyone except T." Edward said.

Rosalie jumped out of the car and Emmett followed. Edward turned to me. "You have a cell phone?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, hand it over, I'll program my number into it, call if you need to. I just gotta take care of some business with Em and then I'll pick you up. You can shop with Rose or something."

I groaned and grabbed my cell out of my bag handing it to him.

"You don't like shopping Princess?"

"Not really."

"Huh. I thought most girls loved shopping." He looked genuinely bemused, as he entered his number into my phone.

"I'm not most girls." I shrugged.

He looked up at me, his green eyes piercing my soul. "No, you're not." He said quietly, before shaking his head quickly as if to clear it. "You should start at the phone store, this is fucking ancient." He threw my phone back to me.

"It makes and receives calls, what more could I possibly need from a phone?" I told him.

"Don't ever let Jazz hear you say that." he said somewhat cryptically, and got out, he opened my door for me and I went to join Rose. Emmett and Edward got back in the car and were gone.

I felt tense now I was alone with Rose, the boys had a way of making me feel safe and relaxed. I had agreed to hang out with them, but now I was faced with spending an unknown amount of time alone with Rose and I was nervous. This was shaping up to be the strangest day I'd ever had.

"Come on, let's get some coffee and then we can spend some money." She smiled at me and headed into the mall leaving me no choice but to follow her. We chatted over coffee and I soon relaxed in her company, I don't know what it was about Edward, Emmett and Rose but they had a way of making me feel comfortable around them, despite them being relative strangers to me.

"So when did you meet E?" she asked.

"Friday night, I was in the diner with a friend, do you know Mike Newton?"

"Newt, sure, he's been by the house a couple of times."

"Well Edward and him had to go somewhere so Edward dropped me home, and then he was at my school today with Emmett, they seem to have, er, a problem with Mike, I'm not sure why." I added hoping she might explain what was going on between Mike and Edward, but she didn't.

"I still can't believe you call him Edward."

"Huh?"

"No one calls him that, he's E or Cullen, only his parents and his grandfather call him by his name, most people don't even know it, you must have made some impression on him if he told you."

"I just asked him." I shrugged, I didn't get what the big deal was. "Wait, is that why you and Emmett were so shocked in the car?"

"Yep, to hear you call him that and not have him react badly was a shock, usually he goes postal. I think our little E might have a crush."

"I doubt it." I said blushing, there was no way someone like Edward would ever be interested in someone like me.

"He calls you Princess!" she laughed.

"Yeah, but that's only because he didn't know my name until Emmett asked when he was on the phone to you." I argued.

"Uh huh." She said not believing me for a second. "We'll see."

"How long have you and Emmett been together?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

"About five years. We're getting married in August, and then I really want to be a mom." She said happily.

"You're getting married?" I asked shocked, she didn't look much older than me, and she was ready for marriage and kids. Jesus, I'd never even been kissed.

"Yep." She smiled happily, putting her hand out on the table to show off a gigantic rock on her ring finger.

"Wow, that's some ring." I said as she nodded. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen, Emmett's Twenty. We practically grew up together, Jasper is E's best friend and we all went to high school together. We all graduated last summer, well except Alice. We've all been friends since we were kids."

"That must have been nice." I mused.

"Only child?" Rose guessed and I nodded. "Come on, let's go spend some of the Cullen fortune." She laughed and got up.

I followed her around while she bought some clothes and a new purse. She tried to persuade me to try some things on but I wasn't being swayed. I couldn't afford anything in the shops we went in. She thought nothing of the price and paid for everything with a black credit card.

We were at the checkout of an upmarket boutique when my phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Princess, we're outside, tell Rose to stop spending my fucking money and get her ass out to the car." Edward laughed and hung up. I stared at my phone for a while before informing Rose, more politely, that the boys were waiting for us.

When we got to the car both boys jumped out. Emmett took Rose's shopping bags and Edward opened the door of the car for me, I actually felt like a Princess when they did things like that. It was so old-fashioned and gentlemanly.

"Dinner?" Edward asked.

"Steak." Emmett shouted.

"Sushi" Rose said at the same time.

"Em, you had steak for lunch, and Rose you can fuck right off if you think I'm eating raw fish. What do you want to eat Princess?" Edward asked and all three of them turned to look at me.

"Er, I don't mind. Whatever you guys want is fine."

"Princess, we'll argue for at least an hour and probably come to blows before we make a decision, so if you wanna get back to Forks at a decent hour, I highly suggest you tell me what you want to eat."

"Pizza?" I said as a question, uncomfortable that I was being forced to choose, but figuring everyone liked pizza.

"I really, really, fucking like you." Emmett said to me as Edward pulled onto the road. Less than ten minutes later we were seated at a table in a small Pizza joint.

We all ordered cokes, Rose and I decided to share a plain cheese pizza. Emmett wanted the works and ordered a whole one for himself, so Edward had no choice but to order a whole pizza as well.

The waitress bought our food over, swaying her hips and smiling in Edward's direction, she hovered around the table until Rose sent her a glare that would turn someone to ice and she hurried away.

Dinner was a hoot, Emmett was hilarious, Rose was fun and Edward seemed to relax a bit, joining in with Emmett's jokes. I was happy just to watch them all, they seemed like really good friends. They never made me feel left out while they talked about the time they spent at school and about Alice and Jasper.

Turned out Jasper was Rose's twin brother and Alice was Edward's younger sister.

"How we gonna work it at T's?" Emmett asked when he finished his pizza. The three of them suddenly turning more serious.

Edward glanced at me before answering. "We leave the girls in the car and go in the back."

"No fucking way, the only reason I agreed to this little road trip was because Em said we were going to T's.

"Alright, so me and Rose go in, Em you stay in the car with Princess."

"I'm not letting Rose go in without me." Emmett mumbled pulling Edward's pizza in front of him.

"Fuck Em, I can't leave her in the car by herself." Edward ran a hand through his hair and squeezed his eyes closed. I was confused, just to make a pleasant change.

"So we bring her." Emmett shrugged. "Ever been to a strip club B?"

"Um, no, I'm seventeen."

"So is E and trust me, he's been to loads. Horny little fucker."

"Don't be hating me, just cos you gave Rose your balls before you hit puberty." Edward laughed.

I didn't know what to make of the strip club revelation, so I said the only thing I could think of. "You're seventeen? Rose said you graduated last summer." Edward didn't look much older than me, but the way he conducted himself had me assuming he was the same age as Emmett.

"Uh yeah, I did." Edward mumbled looking a little embarrassed.

"He's a smart motherfucker." Emmett added, finishing off Edward's pizza.

"Smarter than you, you dumb fuck." Edward pushed Emmett's head and he in turn punched Edward in the arm.

"Edward graduated early, Emmett was a year late, so both of them ended up in mine and Jazz's class. That's how we all graduated together." Rose explained to me, rolling her eyes at the boys, as they continued to push and shove each other. "So if we're taking Bella with us, how's it gonna play out?" Rosalie interrupted their fighting before it escalated.

"We go in the front, you take Princess to the bar and stay on T, Em and I will find J." Edward said and Rose nodded. "We'll come back for you when we're done, then you can have at her." He smiled.

"I'm gonna fuck her shit up." Rose rubbed her hands together and her eyes twinkled. "In fact, Bella coming in with us could work in my favour, if she sees you together she'll flip."

"No, absolutely not." Edward said firmly.

"Ah, come on E. It'll be perfect and I won't do anything until you and Em are back."

"Hell yeah." Emmett cried out. "It'll be golden."

I was tired of being confused. They all seemed to know what each other was talking about but I had no clue.

"You know I have no idea what any of you are talking about don't you." I said bravely

"Yeah." Edward nodded and left it at that.

"Tanya, known as T, has a bit of an infatuation with our boy here." Rose started nodding towards Edward.

"Ok, so what's that got to do with me?"

"Rose." Edward warned, but she ignored him.

"T's got a nasty temper and I want to rile her up, you can help me." She shrugged.

"Princess, you don't have to do anything, I'll come get you and we'll wait in the car while Rose does her thing. The crazy bitch hates me."

"Why does she hate you?" I asked him.

"We had a little disagreement." Edward said.

"He means he fucked her and now she's pissed." Rose clarified bluntly as Edward groaned and ran his hands over his face.

"Oh, um, ok, did she not like him, er, doing that." I stuttered stupidly, a bit thrown by the casual reference to Edward having sex.

Emmett threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Fucking priceless." He said shaking his head. "I think it's safe to say she liked it Bella." He added still chuckling.

"I don't understand." I really didn't.

"She's pissed because he told her in no uncertain terms that he wouldn't do it again." Rose explained.

"What was it you said E?"

"Shut the fuck up Em." Edward said tersely, looking at me.

"I wouldn't dip my dick back in your overused pussy if the fate of the free world depended on it." Emmett slapped the table. "That was it! You should have seen her face."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Edward glared at him.

"I'm just going to, um, freshen up." I told Rose, standing up and almost running to the rest rooms.

I splashed my face with cold water, and took a moment. I was completely out of my comfort zone, I had no idea how to deal with what I knew about Edward. He smoked, possibly took drugs, cursed like a sailor, apparently liked strip clubs, had sex and clearly wasn't very complimentary afterwards and may have beaten Mike up on Friday night, but he was also funny and kind, had great manners, he was obviously close to his family and friends, he was smart enough that he graduated early, and he treated me like a princess. I couldn't deny that I was crazy attracted to him. But still, it was a lot to process in a few hours.

The intelligent part of my brain, was screaming at me to run like hell and stay as far away from Edward as possible. I knew I should. I could go back home to my quiet police chief dad, and my responsible, law-abiding friend Jake and my annoyingly nice non-boyfriend Mike and pretend that I'd never met Edward Cullen, stick to the plan and just survive for the next twelve months before I head out of Forks.

But at some stage during the last few hours, my subconscious had changed my plans, and now, surviving and going through the motions until college didn't appeal to me at all. Being around Edward had me confused but exhilarated, and although it had been the strangest day of my life, it had also been one of the best. I certainly wasn't ready for it to be over yet, who knew if I'd see him again after tonight.

I headed out of the restroom determined to make the most of this one night. Edward was stood against the wall waiting for me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He gave me a small smile. "Look, about all that…." He waved in the direction of our table and sighed. "I can take you home."

"No!" I said panicked.

"I'll call you a cab, if you don't want to get back in my car." He said looking at his feet and misunderstanding my refusal.

"I thought that we were going to the, um, strip club." I said blushing.

"You still want to come?" he asked looking up quickly.

"Um, yeah, if that's ok."

"Shit Princess, you're just full of fucking surprises." He pushed away from the wall and came closer to me. "Are you sure?" he asked looking me in the eye as he came to a stop just inches from me.

"I want to come with you." I whispered.

"Ok" he agreed, his eyes searching my face for something, and I don't know what he saw, but he threw one arm around my lower back, pulling me abruptly to him, his lips crashed into mine instantly. I was frozen with shock for a moment before I realised what was happening. I was having my first kiss. With Edward Cullen!

It wasn't soft or tentative, like I had expected my first kiss to be. He took total control, forcefully plunging his tongue into my mouth the second I gasped with surprise and pulling me tighter to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, letting myself get lost in the feeling of Edward kissing me, as his tongue expertly explored my mouth.

He moaned and brought his other hand up to the back of my head, holding me to him closer and tilting my head so he could kiss me deeper. I ran my hands up into his hair tugging gently and he moaned again.

He pulled away before I was ready and I fell into him. I was breathing heavily and Edward pressed his lips softly to mine just once.

"Um, wow." I murmured, unsure of what the protocol was after sharing a kiss like that. Edward smiled a shy smile and took my hand leading me out of the restaurant. I used my other hand to touch my lips gently, a small smile on my face.

Emmett and Rose were waiting by the car and both of them smiled widely when they caught sight of us.

Edward opened my door for me and kissed me softly on the forehead once I was settled. Rose wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me as he shut the door and I blushed.

"Let's go see some strippers!" Emmett yelled excitedly, causing Rose to smack him around the head as Edward took off at speed.

I relaxed back into my seat amazed at the turn my day had taken. When I got up this morning I had been resigned to spending the next year counting down the days until I could leave forks and start living. Thinking my day would be another boring Monday spent with Mike and the gang, doing homework and laundry after school, and now here I was, having had my first kiss with a hot boy I knew next to nothing about and off to a strip club with three people I didn't really know, but felt a strange connection with. A sense of belonging I hadn't ever felt before. I was experiencing new things. I was finally living. It was thrilling, if not a little confusing, but I was loving it.

I had a funny feeling meeting Edward Cullen was going to change my life in ways I had yet to imagine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I hope this wasn't too dull. We get to see Edward in his 'work' mode next chapter and meet Tanya, I don't think she's going to be very happy to meet Edward's Princess. I would love to hear what you think. x**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

**Thank you so, so much for the reviews, I love getting them. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Edward parked his car in a deserted parking lot behind some buildings. We all got out of the car and the change in his and Emmett's demeanour was startling. They seemed to harden, their faces becoming serious and they both stood taller, looking more grown up, like they meant business. Gone were the two boys who just argued over whether pineapple should be allowed to be put on pizza. In their place were two men, men that looked dangerous.

I wondered what we were doing here and decided I would need to ask Edward some questions if I saw him again. I couldn't just follow him blindly into situations, especially not if they involved seedy parts of town and strip clubs. The chances were, I would probably follow him anywhere regardless, but I was still my father's daughter, and I knew nothing good could be going on, if four underage kids were about to walk into a strip club.

We went through a dank alley and came out onto a bustling street, there were clubs and bars lining both sides of the road, all of them playing loud music and people were hanging around outside, drinking and smoking. I felt a little intimidated when some of them turned to stare at us but Edward threw his arm over my shoulder, pulling me into his chest and strode towards one of the bars. He was so confident and composed, it was hard to believe he wasn't much older than me. Rose and Em walked behind us, neither one of them looked wary, they looked like they came here every day and they belonged. They both had their heads held high and no one bothered us in any way.

We approached a seedy looking building and Edward stopped and turned to me. "Stay close to Rose, do not leave her sight. You have your phone, call me if you need to." He instructed and I nodded, I had no plans to leave Rose, I was already feeling nervous. He put his hands to my cheeks and cupped my face. "I mean it Princess, anything happens or you feel uncomfortable, you call, I'll be back to you in a second." I nodded again, and he kissed me on the nose. I didn't really want Edward to leave me, but I knew he had things to do, again I wondered just exactly what he was up to that would involve him coming to places like this, but now wasn't the time for questions.

Edward walked into the building and a huge bouncer stopped him by standing in his way. "I.D" he said.

My heart stopped. Even if Edward and the others had fake I.D's, I didn't. I was going to ruin the whole plan.

"Dean." Edward laughed.

Dean, laughed along with him, "Good to see you E."

"J in the back?" Edward asked and Dean nodded. They shook hands and he let us through into the club.

The club was dark and musky, I looked around wide-eyed and trying not to openly gape, there were women in various states of undress all over the place, some sitting at tables talking to men, some serving drinks and a few dancing on a stage in the middle of the room.

"Here" Edward thrust some money into my hand. "Go with Rose, have a drink, I won't be long, I promise." He kissed me briefly on the lips and with that Emmett and Edward disappeared into the club.

"Come on, let's get a drink and find Tanya." Rose said.

We walked into the club and Rose seemed to know where she was going, so I followed behind. We got to the bar and she jumped up onto a high stool. I got up onto the one beside her. A barman appeared within seconds. "What can I get you?" He asked smiling at Rose.

"Cosmopolitan." Rose smiled sweetly. "Make it two."

I handed the money Edward had given me to Rose and she handed one of the bills over. The barman went away and came back with two glasses.

Rose turned to me and handed me a glass, clinking hers to mine. I took a drink and coughed, I'd had alcohol before but it was a sip or two of my dad's beer, this was strong and burned the back of my throat.

Rose chuckled. "You'll get used to it." She said taking a graceful sip of her own.

"What are Edward and Emmett doing here?" I asked. Rose had been the most forthcoming today and I wondered if she'd tell me what I wanted to know.

"E will tell you when he's ready."

"I don't know if I'll see him again after tonight." I whispered sadly.

"You will." Rose said confidently.

"You think?" I asked hopefully.

"I know. I've never seen him act like he does when he's around you." She nodded, as a lovely red headed women came to stand at the other side of the bar. She had brilliant blue eyes and clear pale skin.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." she sneered at Rosalie.

"Tanya." Rose answered without looking at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm having a drink with a friend."

"Is E with you?" I noticed how her eyes lit up when she mentioned Edward and I bristled.

I was feeling very possessive of Edward, even though he wasn't mine to possess, and in all honesty there was no way I could compete with this lovely woman, if this was the type Edward went for then I didn't stand a chance. Although he had kissed me, I knew that it didn't necessarily mean anything, but I was really hoping it did.

"Can you see him?" Rose answered but didn't.

Tanya noticed me beside Rose and looked me up and down disparagingly, she obviously found me lacking as she sniffed and turned back to Rose without speaking to me.

"Where's Emmie-bear tonight? I've missed him." Tanya asked smirking.

Rose's nostrils flared and I could tell she was fighting to keep herself calm. She gulped her drink down and slammed the empty glass back on the bar. "I'll have another please."

Tanya disappeared for a while and returned with two more drinks, I still hadn't finished my first. I silently watched as the two girls were caught in a battle of wills. Rose was barely concealing her rage as she stared at Tanya refusing to break eye contact. She had promised Edward she wouldn't start anything before him and Emmett were back and I knew it was taking a lot of effort for her to keep her word.

I took another sip of my drink and watched the girls dancing, they were lithe and graceful, and the men were eating it up.

"Hey pretty lady." A man came up and stood beside me, the other side to where Rose was sitting. He was handsome, I suppose, dark skinned with long dreads, but his eyes were glazed as he looked me up and down.

"Hi." I squeaked.

"Bye." Rose leaned around me to say, rolling her eyes at him.

"No need to be rude, I just wanted to buy the pretty lady a drink." He leaned nearer to me but spoke to Rose now. I tried to lean away from him without toppling off the bar stool.

"She's not interested." Rose told him.

"She can speak for herself, no?" He smiled at me, but it wasn't kind, and he reached and took my hand before I could move it. "Laurent." He introduced himself not letting go of my hand. "Would you like a drink?"

I shook my head no and tried to pull my hand out of his, but his grip tightened.

"I'd go careful if I were you." Rose commented with a smile on her face. I wondered what she was finding so amusing, seeing as I still couldn't prise my hand away and I was beginning to get a bit panicked as he bought it towards his lips. Laurent chuckled clearly not threatened by Rose.

"You've got less than a second to let go." A chilling voice said from behind me. I sagged in relief as Laurent's eyes flashed towards Edward and he dropped my hand instantly.

"E, good to see you." He stammered, wide eyed and terrified.

I glanced behind me at Edward and quickly looked away, his eyes were cold and hard, his jaw set tight and his hands were bunched into fists. I hadn't seen that side of Edward before and he was truly frightening, I could understand why Mike and now Laurent were reduced to being stammering idiots in his presence when he looked this way.

"I will kill you." Edward said simply, and I almost laughed because the whole thing was so absurd, I probably would have if Edward hadn't sounded so serious and Laurent hadn't looked like he believed him. "You alright Princess?" Edward whispered in my ear and I shivered as his warm breath hit my neck. Laurent stood stock still, looking too scared to move, his glazed eyes darting between Edward and me.

"I'm fine Edward." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry Edw…" Laurent started, but quick as lightening, Edward grabbed his hair and slammed his head down forcefully onto the bar. I shrieked and jumped off my stool towards Rose, as Laurent stayed face down on the bar for a few seconds and then slumped onto the floor, blood streaming from his nose and looking a bit dazed.

"That's what usually happens when people use his name." Rose said to me, unconcerned by what had just happened. "You see why it's such a big deal that he lets you call him Edward now."

I nodded dumbly, shocked by Edward's violent outburst over something that seemed so small. I was shaking and more confused than ever. People had looked over when they heard the commotion but they had quickly looked away and no one seemed to care that Laurent was slumped on the floor bleeding.

"Princess?" Edward called softly and I looked up at him, he looked ashamed that I had seen that side of him. "I didn't mean to scare you." He came towards me and Rose gave me a little push in his direction.

"You didn't." I said shaking my head, it was only a small lie, but he knew.

"I'm sorry." he whispered as he pulled me to him, I went willingly, this was Edward, it was E I was scared of.

"Fuck E, what did Laurent do to piss you off, I was only gone a minute." I heard Emmett's jovial voice before I saw him. He kissed Rose on the cheek and looked at Edward for an answer.

"He touched Bella." Rose answered when it was clear Edward wasn't going to.

Emmett whistled loudly and shook his head. "Bad move my friend, bad, bad, move." He bent down and picked up Laurent, helping him to his feet.

"I tried to warn him." Rose shrugged. "I'd go while you still can." She told Laurent, and he snapped out of his daze and turned to leave.

"I'll be seeing you." Edward said and it sounded more like a threat than a goodbye. Laurent nodded solemnly and stumbled away.

My mind was going at a hundred miles an hour, all these people knew Edward, most of them seemed scared of him, and I could see why now, but how could that be, he was a seventeen year old boy, it didn't make any sense to me.

"E! You're here" Tanya giggled as she caught sight of him and rushed over. "What can I get you?"

"Nothing, we were just leaving." Edward replied.

"You're not still upset with me are you?" she asked pouting. "I can make it up to you." She licked her lips and smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"I doubt that very much."

"Oh don't be like that E, stay and have a drink. I'll make it worth your while." She winked at him suggestively.

"You ready to go Princess?" Edward asked me and ignoring her completely.

I nodded, Rose was grinning like a fool and Edward winked at her. I wasn't entirely sure what was going on but I think this was all part of Rose's plan to rile Tanya up and I think Edward was playing along.

"Who the fuck is that?" Tanya screeched looking at me and glaring.

"That's Bella." Rose said happily. "She came with E."

Tanya looked at Edward and narrowed her eyes. "You bought one of your whores to my club."

I gasped, no one had ever called me such a horrid name, I know I'd lead a sheltered life but it shocked me that she would say that about me. Edward grabbed my hand and turned to leave.

"You know he's only trying to make me jealous, don't you." She said to me, making me stop in my tracks. "And sweetheart you don't even begin to compare."

Edward let go of me and leaned over the bar until he was just an inch from her face. "Watch your mouth." He said through gritted teeth.

"Or what? You're not going to hit me E, I know the Cullen boy's wouldn't stoop so low." She smirked.

"That's why they brought me." Rose interjected and Tanya's face fell a little.

"Aro will hear about this." Tanya threatened but she didn't sound so confident. "I'll bet J's on it right now." She looked around wildly.

"I'll bet J will be drinking through a straw, and not talking to anyone for quite some time." Emmett laughed and Tanya gasped.

"You fucking bastards. What did you do to him? You'll start a war." She hissed.

Edward shrugged. "You tell Aro to call me." He seemed unconcerned by her threat.

"E" she whined, seeming to change tact, going from angry to little girl in a second. Maybe she was bi-polar. "We were good together, don't ruin what we had for that frigid little bitch. You know we can make it work, it's what Aro wants." She grabbed his hand across the bar.

"I don't give a flying fuck what Aro wants." He shook his hand from hers looking disgusted.

"You think you're special?" she asked me, changing tact again, definitely bi-polar. "I'll bet you haven't fucked him yet. The minute you do you won't see him for dust. See how special you feel then. He'll be back with me before you can blink. The Little Miss Innocent look only works for so long. E needs a real woman." She smiled nastily.

"T, you need to shut the fuck up." Edward seethed. I didn't hear the rest of what he said because Rose pulled me over to her.

"Call him by his name and get out of here." She whispered.

"What?" I asked her.

"Tell him you want to go, but use his name. That will really set her off, the bitch has had it coming for a long time and E won't put his hands on her because she's a lady, but I don't have the same morals as him and she ain't no lady. Don't let her get away with talking to you like that. Show her you're worth more to him than she ever was. E might have fucked her, but he never called her Princess." Rose winked encouragingly at me.

I laughed and nodded. I hadn't planned on getting involved but hearing Tanya say those things to me, had hit a nerve, I was jealous that she got to be with Edward, when I probably never would. Rose was right, I was the one he called Princess, I was the one he let call him Edward. I wanted Tanya to know that I had a part of him that she never would. I wanted to stake a claim on him, even if it was only for show.

Edward was obviously well known and people seemed to look up to him, he was almost revered and tonight he was with me. If I only had one night with him, I was going to make the most of it, being with him and knowing he and Rose and Emmett would look after me gave me a new found confidence to stand up for myself, to do something I never would have before today. Being with Edward gave me a sense of power, and I liked it.

Tanya had come around the bar now and was standing face to face with Edward, she was whispering furiously and he was looking murderous. I tugged on his sleeve and he turned to me, his eyes instantly softening.

"Edward, can we go now?" I asked purposefully shyly, looking up at him and biting on my bottom lip. I was good, and I gave myself a mental high five. I saw Edward's eyes darken as he looked at me, and I was only vaguely aware of Tanya gasping because the look he was giving me was so full of lust it made me light-headed.

He raised his hand and used his thumb to pull my lip from my teeth. "What are you doing to me Princess." He whispered.

"Ed.." Tanya started but she didn't finish because Edward's head whipped round to hers and the look of lust in his eyes was replaced with fury.

"Don't you fucking dare." He warned her.

"You asshole." She screamed. "Fuck you, and fuck your little girlfriend, I'll get you for this Cullen, you mark my words, I'm coming for you." She made to lunge at us but Emmett got in her way and restrained her.

"It was nice meeting you Tanya." I said brazenly and she screamed with rage.

"Watch your back Bella." She spat.

"Rose, I believe this is your show." Edward grinned at her as he took my hand.

"That was fucking spectacular Bella." Rose hugged me and then turned to Tanya. I just heard the sound of a slap landing as Edward pulled me out of the club.

Dean nodded as we passed and I waved, I was feeling high as a kite, whether it was from infuriating Tanya, or from the way Edward had looked at me, or even if it was from Rose's comment, I didn't know. Maybe it was a combination of all three, but I couldn't help but giggle as Edward lead me back through the alley.

I, Bella Swan, had just been to a strip club, seen Edward physically attack a man, got involved with a screaming nutcase, who was, right at this moment, being given what for by Rose, and it was almost too much. It was a heady feeling and I let myself enjoy it.

"What are you laughing at Princess?" Edward asked as we reached his car, he opened the trunk and put a briefcase in. I hadn't even noticed he was carrying one.

"This!" I waved my arms around hysterically. "Tonight! Things like that don't happen to me."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you. I…"

"No!" I shouted, cutting him off. "Don't you dare apologise, I've never had such a rush, my blood is pumping, my heart is racing. I'm alive. I can feel it. I'm finally alive."

Edward looked at me warily, and I realised I was acting like a lunatic. I slumped against the hood of his car. He came over and stood in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his around my neck and leaned his chin on the top of my head.

We stayed that way, neither of us saying anything. I wanted so badly to figure him out, I wanted to learn all his secrets and I wanted him to let me in. If I didn't see him again after tonight it was going to hurt.

I finally felt like I had found my place, and it was with him, this funny, beautiful, cryptic, violent, scary boy I had only known for a few short hours. The thought of waking up tomorrow and going back to my old plan and surviving the next year without having Edward in my life was almost more than I could bear.

I had spent the evening in a little bubble. No questions, no answers, no consequences. Just one crazy night where I got to pretend that I could fit into his world, that maybe I could become part of it. But now I'd had a taste of being with Edward Cullen one night wasn't nearly enough time for me.

I knew he was attracted to me on some level, but it felt like more than that to me. The connection I felt towards him was too strong, too powerful, it went deeper than just simple attraction, and I could only hope he felt it too.

"What are you thinking?" Edward released me and tilted my chin so I had to look at him.

"If I asked you what was in the briefcase, would you tell me?" I asked him

"No, probably not."

I nodded, I had assumed as much.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"I'm just Edward." He shrugged.

"No, you're Edward with me, you're E to everyone else." I told him and he nodded. "Why is that?"

He didn't answer, he just kissed my forehead gently.

"I don't want this to be over." I admitted.

"I'm no good for you." He said, and I knew he understood what I was saying.

"I don't care."

"I'll destroy who you are."

"You'll make me who I'm meant to be." I argued.

"You'll end up hating me."

"Never." I promised.

"I scare you." He mumbled, running his nose down my cheek and inhaling deeply.

"E scares me, Edward doesn't."

"I'm always gonna be E." he said sadly.

"Not always, you're Edward with me." I told him and he nodded.

"Why is that?" I asked him again.

"Because you're my princess." His lips ghosted up my jaw.

"Your Princess?" I asked as I ran my hands up into his hair.

"I want you to be mine." He whispered as his hands went to my hips and his lips brushed against mine.

"I already am."

I barely finished my sentence before he was kissing me. He pushed me against the car, my body moulded to his as our tongues battled for dominance, I held his head to me and kissed him back just as forcefully this time. He picked me up by the hips and sat me on the hood of his car and I automatically wrapped my legs around him. He moaned as he ground his hips into me and I gasped when I felt him hard and ready between my legs.

I knew we were moving too fast, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I wanted this boy, more than anything I'd ever wanted in my whole life. I didn't care what his secrets were. I didn't care he was no good for me. I wanted Edward and I wanted all of him, the good and the bad. If he'd always be E, then I wanted that too.

I moaned when his lips left mine and he moved down to kiss and suck at my neck, one of his hands wandered under my clothes and he was soon cupping my breast, his fingers finding my nipple and playing with it through my bra. My body was on fire, new sensations and feelings coursing through me as Edward moved back to my lips and kissed me deeply.

"E and Bella sitting in a tree. K I S..."

Edward groaned and pulled away from me, while I straightened my clothes. "Seriously, are you five?" he yelled at Emmett who just laughed. "How did you go?" he asked Rose.

"She may need a new nose, but she bought the last one so maybe she'll get a good deal." Rose smiled like the cat that got the canary.

"You should have seen my woman. So fucking hot." Emmett supplied. "And B, wow, didn't know you had it in you, you didn't even flinch when that crazy bitch came lunging for you."

I smiled, I had been pretty relaxed about the whole thing, but being with these people did that to me.

"So E, I see you finally got your shit together and got your girl." Rose smirked at us.

I looked at Edward, who looked at me.

He kissed me and whispered. "Not my girl. My princess."

* * *

><p><strong>An - I hope you like this.**

** Please let me know what you thought. It really makes my day when I get a review. x**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

**Sorry it's been so long. **

**I can't thank you enough for the reviews for the last chapter. Really, it blew my mind.**

**I hope you enjoy this just as much. x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"So, how long until Aro calls?" Emmett asked, we were sitting outside a Dairy Queen, Emmett was attacking a huge sundae. Apparently he couldn't go more than a few hours without eating.

"Dunno?" Edward shrugged. "Hopefully never. J had it coming. Aro knows that. I gave him a warning not to fuck me over."

"There's no way T's gonna let that go." Rose said. "She'll have been calling him before we even left the club."

"You left her able to talk?" Edward grinned.

She flipped him off and he laughed. "What did you do to J anyway?" she asked him.

Edward glanced at me. "Let's just say he won't be making phone calls for a while." He muttered.

"Talking, eating, moving, breathing on his own. He won't be doing any of it for a while. " Emmett added nonchalantly.

I stared between the three of them, resisting the urge to giggle. It was comical, after everything that had happened tonight, it seemed anti-climactic to be sitting around discussing it calmly while eating ice-cream.

"Maybe you should call Alec, give him a heads up" Emmett said bringing his bowl to his mouth and slurping the rest of his melted ice-cream.

"It was Alec's order. He knows what it might mean. If Aro wants to take issue he can take it up with him, not me." Edward shrugged. "I hate that motherfucker."

"Me too." Emmett agreed. "He's a slimy fucker. You know Alec made me invite him to the wedding."

"What! Did you tell him no?" Edward's head snapped up.

"You ever told him no?" Emmett arched an eyebrow.

"I'm still here aren't I." Edward smiled ruefully.

I had no idea who Alec or Aro were and I'm almost certain if I asked, Edward wouldn't tell me. I wondered if he'd ever let me in. I knew he wasn't going to instantly tell me all his secrets, but I hoped in time he'd learn to trust me. My phone ringing brought me out of my reverie and I rushed to answer it.

"Bells." My dad sounded a bit panicked.

"Hi."

"Where are you? Jake went by the house and he said you weren't home."

"That's because I'm not, I'm just out with some friends."

"Friends? What friends? Jake says he went by Mike's, he said he hadn't seen you since school. Jake was worried."

I rolled my eyes at my overprotective father and friend. "I'm with Rose."

"Rose who? I've never heard you mention a Rose."

"Er, she's new in town."

"Ok, so what time will you be home? It is a school night."

"Soon."

"Alright, I better call Jake, stop him searching Forks for you. See you in the morning."

"Bye." I put my phone back in my pocket, and turned back to the others. "My dad." I said as explanation.

"Do you need to get home?" Edward asked.

"In a bit, he doesn't finish work til midnight so there's no rush."

"What about your mom?" Rose asked.

"She lives in Phoenix."

"So you live with just your dad, that must be a fucking nightmare." Rose said looking horrified.

"Not really, he's pretty quiet and he works long hours." I shrugged.

"What does he do?" she asked.

"Um…" I trailed off. I didn't really want to tell them, I had a funny feeling it wasn't going to go over too well.

"What?" Emmett asked smiling. "If it makes you feel any better my mom was a stripper. It can't be that bad." He shrugged.

I appreciated the effort, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"He's the Police Chief." I glanced at them warily and just like I expected they had all frozen and were gaping at me.

"Holy fucking shit!" Emmett recovered first.

"Chief Swan?" Rose asked disbelievingly. "Your dad is Chief Swan?"

"Um, yeah."

"You didn't think to mention that before I took you to a strip club Princess." Edward asked, his hand running through his hair.

Emmett burst out laughing and Rose soon joined him. Edward looked at them both like they were crazy.

"E! Dude, you just took Chief Swan's baby girl to a strip club, broke at least five separate laws, and then molested her on the hood of your car! Big C is going to piss his pants laughing when he finds out about this."

"Fuck!" Was all Edward had to offer on the situation. I really hoped this didn't change things between us. I knew Edward was up to no good, but it wasn't like I was planning to run home and tell daddy.

"Em, you wanna go get some more ice-cream?" Rose asked him, subtly leaving me and Edward alone.

"Sure" he shrugged and they both left the table.

"I can't…, I mean…, fuck Princess, why didn't you tell me?" Edward said as soon as they were gone.

"It doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything." He said heatedly. "Shit, the police chief, Princess." He shook his head. "I should have dropped you right the fuck home after school, fucking Emmett." He was getting angrier and I shrank back in my seat. "Fuck! Do you have any idea what you got mixed up in tonight? I can't believe this. So fucking stupid!" He stood up abruptly and grabbed my arm, leading me to his car. I didn't think I was dealing with my Edward anymore and that scared me.

"Edward." I called hoping to reach him. He glared at me, eyes cold and shoved me into the back of his car. He slammed the door and got in the driver's seat. Starting the engine and screeching out onto the road. I let him be for a minute, hoping he'd calm down by himself. My heart rate was going through the roof, while I'd seen this side of him before I'd never had it directed at me.

"Edward I'm sorry, I should have told you, I didn't think it was a big deal, it's not like I'm going to tell him what I did tonight." I told him as he continued to speed through the streets. He didn't answer me, he didn't even acknowledge that I'd spoken. He was muttering under his breath, I caught a few curses and the odd word but most of it I couldn't make out. His mobile was ringing but he was ignoring that too.

"Edward please, you're scaring me."

That stopped him in his tracks. He skidded to a halt at the side of the road and turned to look at me.

"Shit Princess, I'm sorry, I don't mean to frighten you, I just wanted to get you home."

I sat back, relieved that Edward seemed to be calming down. I let my breathing and heart get back to normal while Edward watched me cautiously, his phone continued to ring.

"That's probably Emmett and Rose wondering why you left them in the ice cream shop." I told him.

"Fuck!" He looked genuinely shocked that he had forgotten them and grabbed his phone and answered. "What?"

I could hear the muffled voice of Emmett shouting through the phone.

"Ten minutes." Edward said and hung up. "He's not too happy with me." Edward explained. "Look, I…, tonight was…, and now you and your dad…, I can't…," He screwed his eyes up and grabbed his hair in his fists, frustrated. "I need to speak to Alec …, this situation might need handling."

I stared at him, I hadn't understood most of what was said all night, but now I was scared and confused. "What do you mean, are you going to hurt me?" My head was spinning with images of torture and murder, I may have watched one too many cop films with my dad in the last few months.

"What! No! Jesus Princess, you think I'm gonna hurt you?"

"I don't know!" I kind of wailed, my mind was all over the place and Edward's weird cryptic sentences weren't helping. It had been a crazy night and I didn't know what to think.

He was out of the car and had my door open before I'd even realised he had moved. "I'd never hurt you, no one will, I'll make sure of it." He said pulling me out and wrapping his arms around me.

As crazy as I obviously was right now, I believed him. My high from earlier had worn off, the adrenaline and excitement was gone, and now I was standing on the side of a deserted road with a boy, who I had to admit, frightened me to death at times, and I still couldn't find it in myself to turn away from him. Being in his arms was all that mattered.

Edward was involved in something dodgy, I'd known that from the first time I met him, but I had assumed it was stupid high school stuff, I was only just realising that it was far more serious than that.

"Tell me." I urged him. "Tell me who you are, what this is all about."

"I can't Princess." He sighed

"That bad huh?"

"You need to go home and forget you ever met us." I shook my head against his chest. "It's for the best, you'll be safer."

I knew he was probably right, but I didn't want safe. I had lived 'safe' for over seventeen years and it wasn't much fun. I didn't want to forget tonight, I didn't want to forget Emmett and Rose and I certainly didn't ever want to forget Edward, as if that was even possible.

"I have to go get Em and Rose." He said quietly. I nodded and he led me to the front of his car and settled me in the passenger seat. "Do you hate me yet?" he asked when as he got in the car.

"Never." I whispered.

"You're too good for all this, Princess." He said and we drove back in silence through town to get Emmett and Rose.

"What the fuck E!" Emmett shouted from behind me. As soon as Edward had pulled up in the parking lot, Emmett and Rose had jumped into the back of Edward's car. "You're gonna leave my ass at fucking Dairy Queen, I've had Alec, Jazz and Big C on the phone trying to get hold of you. Aro made contact. Pick up your god damn messages."

"Son of a motherfucking bitch." Edward swore and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed a few buttons and put the phone to his ear. He listened intently then dialled a number.

"Alec..., yes…, give me a couple of hours…,midnight at the docks…, I can't…, I have baggage…," he said looking at me, and I assume referring to me, which isn't the least bit offensive. "No! It's not fucking disposable…,she's untouchable…, we've got Rose as well, so two untouchables…, yeah…,three…, hang on…, " Edward turned to Emmett. "You carrying?" he asked.

"Two." Emmett nodded. "Rosie?"

"One." She answered.

"Em's got two, Rose has one." Edward went back to his call, as usual I was lost. "We're ten minutes away, but…, why me?...,of course…, my dad, really?...,no, ok …,fine." Edward hung up, but he didn't look pleased. His jaw was clenched and his nostrils flared. I could practically feel the tension coming off him.

"So, did you two fuck and make up?" Emmett asked from the backseat lightening the mood somewhat.

"I just wanted to get her home, before all this kicked off." Edward answered.

"Too late for that now. T saw you together, she's got her name, can't be many Bella's wandering around Forks. She might as well be walking around with a target painted on her back." Emmett said casually. I was feeling anything but.

"You think I don't know that." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"You have to bring her in."

"No."

"You'd prefer her dead?"

"What the fuck Em!" Edward shouted.

"Whoa, easy there. Just sayin'. We can keep her safe."

"At what cost, she doesn't need to be involved in all this shit."

"She already is."

"No, she's better than this." Edward said adamantly.

"You should have thought of that before you called her Princess in front of T"

"Fuck you."

"Anyway B's cool, we can keep her around. Hell, it's worth it just for the shits and giggles."

"So we put her life in fucking danger, for shits and giggles." Edward looked mad.

"Ohh, touchy, might have to start calling you Princess." Emmett laughed.

"You'll only do it once." Edward threatened.

"Whatever you say Princess." Emmett grinned.

"I'm not fucking joking." Edward yelled.

"Calm down Pri...," Edward pulled a gun from nowhere, cocked it and pointed it at Emmett's head. It happened too fast for me to have an appropriate response. I just stared open mouthed as Edward's arm held firm.

"Put the fucking gun down E." Rose actually rolled her eyes at him. Apparently Edward pulling a gun on Emmett didn't faze her in the slightest. "Em's right, Bella's already involved. So suck it up and stop being a prissy little bitch." Clearly no one told Rose it's not a good idea to call the man with the gun names.

Edward didn't move, he just stared at Emmett who was still grinning. "Fuck, we don't have time for this. We gotta meet with Aro." He lowered his arm, tucking the gun away. I was stunned, did that mean if he had more time he would have happily shot his cousin. "Rose you're up." Edward got out of the car and he and Rose swapped places.

"Where to?" she asked, adjusting the seat and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Docks, Unit twelve." Edward instructed.

"Is Alec meeting us there?" Emmett asked, their previous argument clearly forgotten.

"No, my dad."

"Cool, Big C can meet Little B" Emmett smiled.

"It's not a fucking meet and greet Em. Do you take anything seriously?" Edward muttered.

"Hardly ever. That's why you're next in line, not me. You take all this shit so seriously you'll give yourself a fucking ulcer one of these days."

Edward took out his phone again and pulled a laptop out of a bag, he powered it up. "Jazz." He put the phone to his ear. "You got the link?" I watched in fascination as he typed furiously on his computer, brows furrowed as he concentrated on whatever it was he was doing. "Twelve on the inside…, any sign of Aro?..., Fucker!..., I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch one of these days…, keep a lock on him…, old man's losing his touch if he thought we'd go in blind…," he chuckled at something Jasper said. "Yep, Rose can track us…, later man." He put his phone away. "It's a set up, Aro's not even there."

Emmett nodded. "Excellent! Gun fight!" He said with enthusiasm. Pulling a weapon out and checking it over.

It seemed like my crazy night wasn't over yet. I think I was in shock, it was the only way to explain how calm I was feeling.

Rose pulled the car up to the side of a warehouse. I checked the time, it was a little after ten, I really needed to get home soon, if I was going to make it before my dad, but I thought perhaps now wasn't the best time to mention it.

"Princess, you stay in the car with Rose. Rose you spot anyone that isn't Em, my dad or me you drive, keep going until you get home. Understand." Edward was all business. I nodded.

"Edward?" Someone opened the back door of the car.

"Dad." Edward got out of the car.

"Big C" Emmett chuckled. "Come meet Bella." He got out of the car and pulled the man around to my side.

"B, this is Big C, Edward's daddy." He said as he opened my door. I was met by an older blonder version of Edward. You could tell they were related. "Big C, this is Bella. E calls her Princess." He added with a grin.

"Fucking Hell Em, you gossip worse than a fucking woman." Edward moaned.

"It's Carlisle." He rolled his eyes at Emmett. "I apologise for my nephew, we think his mother dropped him on his head when he was a baby. It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"You too." I told him.

He stood and turned to Edward and Emmett. "We're going in the south entrance. I have men stationed at every available exit point. Edward it's you he wants so be careful. Your mother will kill me if I bring you home with another gunshot wound." He chuckled lightly, like it was no big deal for his son to get shot at.

Edward came around the car and crouched beside me. "I won't be long." He glanced at his watch. "You have to be home before twelve yeah?" I nodded, finding the whole thing surreal, Edward was worrying about my curfew at a time like this. Madness didn't even begin to cover it. "If we're not out by eleven, just go, make sure you get her home on time." He told Rose who agreed. He leant forward and grabbing the back of my neck pulled me forward and kissed me soundly on the lips. "Back soon, Princess." He winked and stood, slamming my door shut, he walked away with his father and Emmett.

Rose and I sat in silence for a few moments. She reached into the backseat and got the laptop Edward had been using, studying it for a while.

"Quite a day, huh?" she asked.

"You could say that." I agreed, it was a gross understatement. "Is this an everyday occurrence for them?"

"Not everyday." She laughed as her phone rang. "Jazz?...,yeah, I got them." She hung up. "Jazz has trackers on all their mobiles, and surveillance cameras inside the warehouse so we can keep up with what's going on." She explained.

"So, you're all involved in this, the whole family?"

"Uh huh." Rose said absent-mindedly, she was busy concentrating on the screen. It finally dawned on me just what I had gotten caught up in.

"Like the mob?" I felt my breathing speed up, I felt dizzy, no wonder Edward had been so upset that my father was the chief of Police. He wasn't dealing a bit of pot in high school, we were talking organised crime, the mafia, guns, drugs, money laundering, illegal gambling. It suddenly all made sense, that's why everyone had been so fearful of him at the club, he was part of the underworld, something I didn't think even existed in small towns like Forks. I could hear Rose talking to me, but her words weren't registering. I couldn't get my breathing under control.

A sharp slap brought me crashing back to reality. "Sorry, but you were hyperventilating." Rose said apologetically. "Look E should really be the one to tell you all this, but you're here and you're involved whether you like it or not, and you're obviously not stupid."

I nodded, although I was feeling pretty stupid for not realising all this earlier.

"The Cullen's are a respected crime family, probably the most respected on the west coast. Marcus is the boss, that's E and Em's grandfather. He had three sons, Alec, Carlisle and Felix. Felix, that's Emmett's dad was killed years ago. Alec and Carlisle run things these days, Marcus is all but retired. Carlisle doesn't get involved often, being a doctor this life wasn't particularly for him, but he will if he has to, like tonight for example, especially if E is involved. Carlisle can hold his own, but Alec pretty much runs the show, then you have E and Emmett, the only male Cullen children. Emmett is the oldest, but he doesn't have what it takes to be boss, you've met him, you can see why, he's just the muscle. E, he has the brains, but he can also be cold and cruel and he's just as strong as Emmett, he's also quicker. When Alec steps down, it will be E that takes over. He's perfect for the position, Alec trained him, Carlisle tried to keep him out of the life but it's like it's in his blood. He's a natural. He turns eighteen soon and he'll be initiated into the family. But that's just a formality, he's already made a name for himself."

Great, just great, I finally find a boy that I'm attracted to, that I want more than anything and after one night I find out that not only is he a criminal, he's in the freaking mob, and not just in the mob, he's all set to be boss. I know I wanted to know all his secrets but I'm beginning to think I was better off in the dark. "So what do you do?"

"Not a lot, I help handle the paperwork, make sure all the accounts look legitimate, sometimes I'll act as a decoy or a lure, a getaway driver, but Emmett mostly keeps me out of it. I'm Emmett's girlfriend, it's supposed to make me untouchable, no one can come after me, some old fashioned criminal code that they are all supposed to follow, no one touches the wives or girlfriends. Doesn't always work and some families don't honour it. But that's what E was talking about earlier, he told Alec that you're untouchable."

I knew it was wrong to feel even slightly flattered by that, but I couldn't help myself, it was sweet, in a massively screwed up way.

"Jasper is the tech guy, he can hack anything, he can change your grade card as easily as he can get into the pentagon files. He deals with all the electronics, surveillance when it's needed, phones, computers, destroying electronic records, anything like that. And Alice.."

"Alice!" I couldn't imagine sweet little Alice I had met in the diner having anything to do with all this.

"Yes Alice. Silent but deadly, she's tiny, so she can get in and out of almost anywhere, she's almost as good as her brother. She's another one who seems made for this life. Despite Carlisle's best efforts both his children seem to embrace this lifestyle."

"Wow!" I mean what else could I say? It was all a bit much to take in.

"Now, I shouldn't have told you any of that. It's not my place, but if Aro is going to kick off because of tonight, he's going to know about you. Tanya will have told him everything, and you have a right to know if you might be in danger. Aro is boss of a rival family, the Volturi's, he is Tanya and James' uncle. If Aro suspects E has feelings for you it's going to make you even more vulnerable. They will come after him any way they can, he's that good and if they take out the next in line the family will crumble, no one else can run the Cullen's after Alec, it has to be Edward. Aro will think nothing of coming after you, if he thinks it will get to him. So you can expect a heavy Cullen presence in your life for the time being. E won't let anything happen to you."

"Wonderful." I muttered.

"It's a lot to take in and I know you haven't known us very long, but it feels like you fit."

She was right, I had thought earlier that I felt a sense of belonging with these people, but that was before I found out who they really were. A few short hours ago I had been desperate to fit into Edward's world but knowing what that world involved now, did I still want that?

"I don't know if I can be part of this." I told her honestly.

"That's for you to decide, you haven't run away screaming yet and I don't think you will, but Bella, I have to warn you, you discuss anything I just told you with anyone outside of the Cullen's, I will personally hunt you down. This is my family, and I won't have anyone fuck with it, you don't have to become part of it, but you do have to keep our secrets. Don't make me regret letting you in. I like you Bella, I really don't want to have to hurt you."

I shuddered, I had no doubt she meant what she said, not that I would ever tell anyone what she had just told me. Rose went back to watching the computer screen and I rested my head against the headrest of my seat and shut my eyes, trying to process everything she had told me.

I jumped when I heard a gunshot ring out through the night. It was almost immediately followed by several more. "Rose?" I cried. I wasn't worried about myself, I was too busy panicking that something was happening to Edward.

"We're fine, they're fine." She assured me, not taking her eyes off the computer screen. "It'll be over soon."

"How do you know?"

She pushed the computer between us. "E will finish this in three shots." She said confidently. "Watch this." She said almost proudly. She showed me on the screen where Edward was, crouched down behind some boxes, then to three men hidden around the room.

I held my breath as I watched Edward stand. He shot three times in rapid succession and I heard the shots echo outside the car a second before I watched them on screen. Edward put his gun away, smirk on his face as Emmett and Carlisle rushed into the room. "I told you he was good." Rose said.

I merely nodded. Somewhere it registered that I should be horrified that I just sat and watched him kill three people, but all I felt was relief that Edward wasn't hurt.

"And you can't tell me that didn't get you all hot and bothered." She laughed.

As much as I didn't want to, I had to admit Edward had looked damn fine. My dad carried a gun, Jake too, I'd seen them shoot, we'd been to the range together, I'd even had a go myself once. But Edward with a gun, that was different, he was powerful, controlled and focused , he really had been quite impressive. Rose was right it did get me a little hot and bothered, and that was worrying, what kind of girl was I if watching people get shot turned me on.

We waited another five minutes before we spotted Edward, Emmett and Carlisle coming towards the car. They were laughing about something, looking like they didn't have a care in the world. They looked like they had just been out to a football game or a party, not that they'd just taken part in a gun fight.

"Still not running Bella?" Rose asked, rather smugly in my opinion. It was almost like she knew that I'd already accepted this, and I didn't even know myself if I had or not yet. She jumped out of the car and ran to them, she said something to Edward and then threw herself into Emmett's arms.

Edward opened the driver's side door and poked his head into the car. "Hi." He said simply.

"Hi."

"Em and Rose are going with my dad, I'll take you home, if that's alright with you."

I nodded, and Edward looked relieved. He went to sit and moved the computer off his seat, shutting it and throwing it into the back of the car. He hung his head, concentrating on adjusting his seat and starting the car.

"Were you watching?" He asked quietly.

"Only at the end." Edward didn't say anything, just nodded once and waited for me to continue. He still wasn't looking at me. "I'm glad you're ok." I told him softly.

"Yeah?" He looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Yeah." It was true. I couldn't deny that I would have been devastated if something had happened to him.

Edward drove out of Port Angeles in silence, he was speeding, but it was the only way I was going to get home before my dad so I didn't mind much. The silence wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, but I had so much I wanted to say to him and I didn't know where to start. I decided to go with the truth.

"Rose told me." He glanced over at me confused. "Who you are." I explained.

"I told you I was no good for you." He sighed.

"And I told you I didn't care." It wasn't until I said it that I realised how true that was.

"You don't hate me?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because you will Princess. One day, you'll look at me and you'll hate me."

"Never." I vowed. Even knowing what I knew about Edward, having seen him in action tonight, I couldn't ever imagine hating him.

He took my hand in his and we rode that way until his phone rang.

"Dad?" He answered. "Yeah, why?…, what!…, Fuck, why would you do that?" He listened for a while. "You tell Emmett I'm gonna kick his fucking ass…,Rose can shut the fuck up as well…,Fucking Hell!..., It's not funny!.., Fine!" He hung up angrily. "Motherfuckers." He muttered under his breath. "You have any plans after school tomorrow Princess?" He asked glancing sideways at me and I wondered what I was going to get involved in now.

"No, why?"

"Because my mom wants you to come over for dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think.**

**I should probably say that I am not a criminal and I have never been in the mob, so if the terminology was off I apologise. I am aware that Rose probably wouldn't have let Bella in so quickly, but what can I say, it's fiction, it served a purpose, it's just for fun.**

**Who wants dinner with the Cullen's. I'm working on it now. x**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

**Sorry for the long delay, I honestly don't know where the time goes.**

**I know I said it was dinner with the Cullens, but I didn't make it that far. Bella wanted answers, so we tie up some loose ends in this chapter. I hope you don't mind too much.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate each and every one. x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Edward managed to get me home ten minutes before my dad came in. He walked me to the door and was adorably nervous when he asked if he could pick me up from school the following day. As soon as I told him yes, he gave me a searing kiss that left me breathless on the doorstep as I watched him drive away. I ran upstairs, and by the time my dad opened my bedroom door to check on me, I was lying in bed pretending to be asleep.

I didn't fall to sleep for a long while, my mind whirled with the events of the night. For years I had lived, going through the motions, never really feeling much, I was dull, lifeless, a little disconnected, sure, I enjoyed things, or got upset, but nothing had prepared me for the range and depth of the emotions I had experienced tonight.

Happy, confused, terrified, exhilarated, powerful, concerned, overwhelmed, I'd felt it all, and although I was nervous about going to dinner, if I was honest, I was looking forward to what tomorrow with the Cullen's would bring.

I had agreed to go to dinner with Edwards family, he was obviously not impressed that he had been railroaded into inviting me and I worried that he was only asking me because his family was forcing his hand, but he assured me that he'd like me to come, he just didn't want me to think that it was all too much too soon, he was worried that it might 'scare me off'. I laughed in his face, when he explained this to me, after the night we'd just had, it was comical that he thought dinner with his family would be what pushed me over the edge.

I woke to my alarm in the morning, I hadn't had nearly enough sleep after my late night, and I dragged myself wearily to the shower, this bought me to my newest dilemma, what did one wear to dinner with…, whatever Edward was to me..., parents. I had already met his dad but the circumstances weren't exactly optimal for making an impression. I finally dressed in my normal school get-up, jeans and a hoodie and went downstairs. I munched on a bowl of cereal, as I made sandwiches for lunch.

"Morning Bells." My dad said gruffly from behind me.

"Hey dad. I made you lunch." I smiled handing it over to him.

"Thanks, you're a good girl Bella. You have fun last night?"

"Yeah."

"What time did you get in?"

"Not long after you called." I kept it vague, no need to tell him I stopped off at a quick gun fight in between his call and getting home.

"I'm on a late again tonight, but I think you should be home by ten in the week, at least until school gets out."

I nodded, we'd never really had to have this conversation, I was usually home and if I went anywhere, I was always back well before my dad, so it hadn't come up before.

"And I don't want you neglecting your homework." My dad added.

"I won't dad. I'm going over to Rose's house after school tonight for dinner, but I'll make sure I'm back by ten."

"Who is this Rose, I didn't hear of any new people in town. Does she go to school with you?"

"Oh, um, no. I met her at the library. She's really nice."

"Uh huh." He was interrupted by the sound of a roaring engine. "What the.." he looked out of the kitchen window. He pulled the curtains back and there in my drive was a massive jeep. Rose jumped out of the passenger door and walked up the path to the house.

"That's Rose." I told my dad.

"I thought you said she didn't go to school with you." My dad said as the doorbell went.

"She doesn't."

"So why is she here?" I shrugged I had no clue what Rose was doing at my house.

My dad answered the door and let Rose in. "Hey Bella, you left your backpack in the car last night and I thought you'd need it." She smiled at me. I hadn't noticed that I'd left my backpack behind, but looking around it was obvious it wasn't at home.

"Thanks." I said genuinely. "Dad, this is Rosalie. Rosalie, my dad Charlie."

"Nice to meet you Chief Swan." Rose said politely and my dad smiled, pleased that she had addressed him so formally.

"You want a ride to school?" Rose asked me.

"Sure. Give me two minutes." I put my bowl in the sink and ran upstairs to brush my teeth. I came downstairs to find my dad and Rose chatting amiably and I stood around awkwardly until they noticed me.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow dad."

"Ten 'o'clock Bells." My dad reminded me. I kissed him and left for school.

After my third attempt at trying to climb into the jeep, Emmett finally stopped laughing long enough to get out and lift me in. "How are you little B?" he asked still chuckling.

I huffed.

Emmett sped through the streets, getting me to school in record time. He pulled into the parking lot and blasted his horn.

"Emmett!" I yelled "This car's ostentatious enough, without you beeping the horn."

"I have no idea what that means, but it's good right?" He grinned at me in his mirror. Rose rolled her eyes at him. "I feel like a proud father dropping his kid to school on her first day." He parked up and turned to me. "Now you have a good day honey. Have you remembered your lunch?" He smiled and I gave him the finger. God help Emmett's future offspring, they really didn't stand a chance. "Is Newton here yet." He looked around the parking lot.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Don't panic woman, I just wanna have a little chat with him."

"What's going on with you and him anyway?"

"He owes E money and he can't pay it back. But E's prepared to make a deal with him."

"This is about money? How much money can he possibly owe him?"

"Twenty."

"Twenty Dollars! This is over twenty dollars, that's….that's….freaking ridiculous!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air in frustration. "You tell Edward I'll give him the money myself. You can't go around terrorising people for twenty dollars. Jesus Christ! What is wrong with you people?"

"You are too funny Little B, it's gonna be fucking awesome having you around." Emmett laughed loudly at me and jumped out of the car in the direction of a rather scared looking Mike Newton who had just pulled up.

Rose stopped me from going after him. She was also laughing at me and I was beginning to get annoyed. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, don't worry." She waved me away. "Emmett's not going to do anything to Newt. He really is just going to talk to him. I promise."

"Fine." I sighed and grabbed my backpack. "Thanks for bringing my bag."

"Oh please Bella." She scoffed. "That was just a handy excuse, we were coming anyway."

"Why?"

"You remember I said to expect a heavy Cullen presence for the time being?"

"Yeah."

"Well this is it, don't expect to go very far on your own anytime soon."

"What!"

"Until E gets all this sorted with Alec, you're stuck with us. Just be grateful it's me and Em taking you to school. Alice drives like a fucking maniac."

I didn't even have time to think about what this meant. I know Rose had said that this Aro guy might come after me, but I hadn't really taken her that seriously, I mean, I was a schoolgirl, I didn't have anything to do with whatever Edward was in to. Wasn't all this a bit of an over-reaction.

"So, I'll see you after school." I sighed, I would process this information later.

"Yep, dinner with the Cullen's, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." I nodded and jumped out of the car, very nearly landing on my ass, it was further to the ground than I anticipated. I walked towards school, more than a few people were staring at the jeep. I sat down next to Angela, who very kindly didn't ask why I had been driven to school in the monstrosity that was Emmett's car. I watched Emmett and Mike across the lot, Mike was nodding furiously, Emmett was talking and finally they shook hands.

Emmett jumped back into his jeep wound down his window, beeped his horn and waved at me, grinning like a fool.

"Bye Little B." He yelled and everyone turned to stare at me, I could feel the blush already. "You behave yourself at school today. Play nice with your friends, share your crayons, try to colour inside the lines, listen to your teachers, oh and no kissing boys." He laughed, beeped his horn again and tore out of the parking lot, leaving me cringing in his wake.

"So…, that was Emmett." I said to Angela when I could finally look her in the eye again.

"Uh huh." She laughed. "He seems….fun?" She asked more than stated.

"Yep."

I made it through morning classes with very little fuss. I noticed Mike seemed to be behind me an awful lot throughout the day and by lunchtime I had the distinct impression he was following me. I grabbed a drink and headed over to sit with Angela. Jess and Lauren were there too, giving me strange looks and whispering to each other. Mike joined our table seconds after I sat down.

When I went to my locker towards the end of lunch, I rounded on him when I caught him lingering a bit further down the hall.

"What's going on Mike?"

"You could have told me Bella." He said looking a bit hurt.

"Told you what?"

"That you're with Cullen. I mean I know we weren't serious or anything, but I did think you were my girlfriend."

Oh…., awkward.

"Yeah…., um, sorry…., I mean…, um, I'm not sure that…,wait, who told you that?"

"Emmett."

"Huh!" I had kinda hoped I was with Edward, but we hadn't really defined it, he said I was his Princess, but did that mean we were together.

"Whatever Bella, I always knew you weren't that into me."

"Oh, ok." I wasn't going to deny it, it was true. "So, why exactly have you been following me around all day?"

He shook his head and he took out a bag from his locker and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked confused.

"It's E's money. Em said I should hand over what I had of it to you and E would let me work off the rest of it by keeping an eye on you at school."

"What!" I gasped. "What do you mean keeping an eye on me?"

Mike shrugged. "Something about making sure you were safe and letting them know if I see anyone strange hanging around."

I felt the need to sit down, had Edward really sent Emmett to make a deal with Mike to watch me at school, that was….insane? On top of what Rose had said yesterday and this morning, it was all too much, and suddenly I was nervous. Was Edward actually expecting some mob guy to come after me? Was he that concerned for my safety. Could I really be in that much danger? And to be honest, if I was, did I want Mike to be the one looking after me? He could hardly look after himself, let alone anyone else."

"So he's effectively paying you to stalk me?"

"Um, yeah." Mike had the decency to a least look a little embarrassed.

"I don't understand. You only owe him twenty dollars, just give Edward the money."

"Thousand Bella. I owe him twenty thousand dollars."

I really did sit down then. I slumped to the floor and bent my legs to rest my head against my knees. God! I was so naïve, Emmett laughing his head off at my little tirade in the car suddenly made much more sense.

"What the hell did you get caught up in Mike?" I groaned. I know I wasn't always that nice to him, but I considered him a friend and I hated to see him in trouble.

"I just did a couple of things for him, I had to deliver some shit in Port Angeles."

"What?"

"I don't know. I just handed the packages over and picked up the money."

"It could have been anything!" He really was a moron.

"I know, but I needed the money. I was supposed to keep two grand and give twenty to E, but I bought my car, and I needed some parts for it, so I started borrowing from the rest, I thought if I had a little time I could make the money back, but it didn't work out like that."

"So how much is in the bag?"

"Eighteen."

"So you get two grand to follow me around! For how long?"

"Just until school gets out for summer."

"That's less than two weeks away, that's, like, a thousand dollars a week!" A thousand dollars! That's almost my whole years allowance.

"Yeah I know, he must think you're pretty special."

I was beginning to think it might be Edward who was a bit special, in the head.

"Just be careful Bella, I don't know how much you know about Cullen, but I've heard things about him, and to be honest, he scares me shitless, I would have done what he asked for nothing, just to stay on his good side. Make sure you know what you're doing before you get in too deep." Mike said genuinely, and I almost felt bad for using him all year.

"Thanks Mike." I smiled at him, and he wandered off. I eventually got up off the floor and went to afternoon classes, carrying around eighteen thousand dollars in my backpack.

My life was officially crazy.

I felt a bit un-hinged. When I was with Edward, or Emmett and Rose, things were fine, I felt that I could cope with anything, but sitting in a classroom, with an obscene amount of money, the reality of who Edward was seemed a little daunting. I didn't know if I was ready for all that came along with knowing the Cullen's and however much I liked them, the fact of the matter is that I was the Police Chief's daughter and they were criminals. I couldn't afford to get involved with them.

This time yesterday I had never, to my knowledge, broken a law. Now, just twenty-four hours later, I had to be racking up a pretty impressive tally and that was after just one day, if I continued to hang out with Edward and his family that number was surely going to rise.

As the final bell rang, I knew that the best thing to do, was to go outside, give Edward back his money, and tell him that I couldn't possibly see him or the others anymore.

However, the sight of Edward, leaning against his car waiting for me, wearing black jeans, grey sweater, sunglasses and a smirk, threw that plan straight out the window. I wanted him, badly. The thought of never seeing him again was too painful to even consider.

I couldn't help myself, I smiled like an idiot and I had to force myself not to run to him. Instead I retained a modicum of dignity and walked over, albeit really, really, quickly.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself." He pulled me into his arms. "Good day at school Princess?"

"Informative, I had an interesting conversation with Mike."

"Oh?"

"Don't you 'oh' me Edward Cullen, you know exactly what we talked about. You can't make deals like that, that's just stupid."

"You asked me to stop beating him up yesterday!" he laughed.

"Yeah, so?"

"So it's one or the other Princess, you decide." He shrugged.

"That's not fair." I whined. "How about you take what he gave you and forget about the rest?" I asked not that hopeful that he'd agree.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

"Why not? I don't want him following me around all day."

"Tough. If he thinks I've let him get away with fucking me over, people will think I've gone soft. They'll start taking liberties. I might have stopped threatening Newt because you asked me to, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let people fuck with me." His voice had taken on a hard edge and I knew E was making an appearance. But he sighed and seemed to rein it in.

"Are we done talking, because I really want to kiss you."

"Oh." I blushed. I wasn't nearly done talking. I needed to ask him about this Aro, and about Rose and Em taking me to school and his deal with Mike. I needed to know if I really was in serious danger, and what he thought might happen. I had so many questions and needed so many answers from him. But I also really, really, wanted him to kiss me. It was a conundrum. Luckily Edward solved it for me.

He smiled and leant down, brushing his lips softly against mine and pulling me closer to him. It was at that point I became aware of the audience that had gathered.

"Everyone's staring." I whispered against his lips.

He looked up briefly and noticed all my fellow students gaping at me. "So they are." He agreed, before crashing his lips back to mine and kissing me passionately. My hands flew to his hair and I let him kiss me until I needed air and had to pull away. "There, now all these fuckers know you're mine."

"Wow, possessive much?" Is it wrong that I liked that?

"Incredibly." He said unapologetically. "You ready to go?" He asked as he opened the door for me.

We pulled up to Edward's house, or mansion, should I say and my nerves kicked in. I know I'd already met everybody except Edward's mom, but it was still a big deal.

As soon as Edward opened my car door, Emmett was rushing down the steps to meet us.

"Baby Bell, I missed you, it's been dull as fuck round here all day." He swept me up into a hug. "Come on, come and meet Marcy. She's been waiting for you to arrive." Emmett lead me into the house. "Marcy." He bellowed as we entered the lobby.

A beautiful woman came from around the corner, smiling graciously. She had Edward's green eyes and hair colour.

"This is Bella." Emmett told her as I felt Edward come and stand behind me. "Bella, this is Marcy. E's mommy."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Cullen." I said politely.

"It's lovely to meet you too Bella, Emmett's told me a lot about you." She surprised me by coming over and hugging me tightly "And please, call me Esme." I turned towards Edward confused.

Edward rolled his eyes "Em came to live with us when he was little, but he didn't feel right calling her mom, so he called her Mama C, which then became Ma C, which morphed into Marcy. It's Emmett, what can I say." He explained.

"We're not eating for a while, so you kids go and have fun. Edward why don't you give Bella a tour of the house. I'll call you when dinner's ready." She ushered us into the living room and disappeared.

Edward showed me around the house, it was massive, all tastefully decorated, courtesy of his mom he informed me. Emmett and Rose had their own room in the basement and Alice and Jasper shared a room on the second floor, it surprised me that his parents were so liberal. When we finally made it to his room, he held the door and let me go in first.

"So, this is my room."

"It's nice." I told him taking a look around.

"I've never had a girl in here before." He admitted, and I was secretly pleased. It was obvious Edward was far more experienced than me, but it was good to know he didn't parade a steady stream of girls through his door.

His room took up the whole of the third floor. He had hundreds of books, CD's and DVD's lining the walls, a flatscreen TV hanging above a fireplace and a black leather sofa sat in front of what looked like a pretty fancy stereo system. He had his own bathroom and a walk in closet, it was like his own mini apartment up here, but the main focal point in the room was his bed, his freaking massive bed! My eyes kept getting drawn back to it, no matter where I tried to look.

"What are you thinking Princess?" Edward asked after a few minutes of watching me in silence. He came towards me and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't tell him I was thinking about his bed, or more specifically, him and me in his bed. A thought that both thrilled and terrified me in equal measures, so I settled on telling him the other thing that was bothering me.

"I don't know. Just…, do you really think it's necessary for Rose and Em to take me to school, and then to have Mike follow me around while I'm there. I mean, what do you think is going to happen to me?" I needed to know just how serious this situation I'd found myself in was.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Aro Volturi is one nasty motherfucker, he's been after me for a while, ever since he realised I wasn't going to get with T. I know what he's capable of, and I'm not gonna take any chances with you Princess."

He led me over to his bed and set me down on it. "Rose told you about my family yeah?" he asked and I nodded. I sat and watched as he paced, clearly struggling with how much he wanted to say to me, so I gave him time. He stopped pacing suddenly and seemed to make a decision. His posture stiffened and his back straightened, his eye's hardening. And when he spoke his voice was low.

"Aro has always wanted in with the Cullens, he thought that if I was with T then we would form some kind of alliance. Once it was obvious that that was never going to happen, he's seemed intent on destroying our family. We run the West Coast but Aro has some pretty impressive people in his pocket and he's becoming more and more powerful, and more and more dangerous all the time. Alec is on top of it, but we have to tread carefully." He paused, gauging my reaction to what he was saying. I tried to look impassive, but I don't know if it worked. This was a whole new world to me.

"There are rules in this life. Rules that are supposed to be honoured. We did fuck J up, big time, he stole from us, and he knew the consequences, we had every right to kill him, but we didn't. Alec called it a goodwill gesture." He snorted angrily. I knew it was E talking to me, but instead of being scared, I was in awe of him. He was so powerful, so angry, and still so utterly beautiful.

"What Aro did last night, sending his men to ambush us, that was uncalled for and unacceptable. Now Alec has no choice but to retaliate, I wouldn't be surprised if Marcus gets involved. It could lead to an all out war between our families. That will be nasty and messy and bloody, but we'll be ready and we'll take those fuckers down. The chances are Aro already knows about you, and if this plays out like we think it will, him coming after you is a very real possibility. If he finds out you're my girlfriend, it makes it a certainty. He'll come after all of us, so we have to be on our guard. This shit could get ugly."

I sat on his bed still taking in all that information and trying to get my head round it. I'd wanted answers and boy had I got them. I can't deny it was frightening. Finding out some nutty mob boss was likely to come looking for you should have me quivering in fear and crying hysterically, but I clearly had mental health problems because the only thing I could really concentrate on was the fact Edward had called me his girlfriend.

I must have looked a bit shell shocked because Edward's face softened and he knelt in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"To answer your original question, yes it is necessary, it's absolutely fucking vital, that you let Em and Rose drive you to school. I'd do it myself but I don't think your father would be impressed. As for Mike, that puny little fuckwit wouldn't stand a chance against one of Aro's guys, but he can contact me if he notices anything off. It serves a double purpose. He can pay off his debt, and we have eyes on you at school. You're the easiest target, the rest of us are trained and well protected at all times. We can protect you when you're with us, and you should be relatively safe at home, especially with your dad being Chief. Jazz will set up surveillance anyway, just in case, but going to and from school and while you're there are the times that you'll be most vulnerable."

He got up and sat down next to me on the bed, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "I honestly don't think he'll try anything at school, it's too public, but it doesn't hurt to be cautious. You need to keep your wits about you and let me know immediately if you notice anything that worries you."

I snuggled into his side. I knew once I got home, I was going to have to revisit what he'd said and when I was alone thinking it all over it was going to be that much more scary.

But here, with him, I felt safe.

"I won't let him get near you Princess. I'll kill him before he ever lays a finger on you." He vowed and I knew he meant it. "I'm sorry that you got caught up in all this." He said sincerely. "Do you hate me yet?"

"Never." I shook my head and he kissed my temple. I turned my head, and he captured my lips, it was a softer kiss than I had experienced before. More tender. It was slow, leisurely, but no less passionate.

"So, I'm your girlfriend?" I asked breathlessly as we parted. There were a thousand questions I should have asked him about all he had just said, but for some reason my mind decided that one seemed the most pressing.

"Uh, yeah?" He said uncertainly, like the seventeen boy he really was. "I mean, if you want. You know you're my Princess."

"So you're my Prince?" I teased him.

"Fuck no! I'm the King."

"Doesn't that make me the Queen." I asked playfully.

"No." He kissed me on the nose sweetly. "You're the Princess."

"If you say so." I shrugged.

"I do, and I'm the fucking King, so what I say goes." He laughed and I rolled my eyes at him, amused. It amazed me how he could go from being cold, hard, dangerous E to funny, kind, affectionate Edward in seconds.

Sometimes, in between the drama that was Edward's life, it felt like we were both just normal teenagers, having fun and getting to know each other. I got up off his bed and wandered over to his books. I ran my hand over the titles, he had classics, gritty crime novels, comics, text books, all shelved in no logical order that I could work out. I laughed, because it summed him up perfectly, he was so many different people mixed into one Edward sized package.

I was aware of Edward watching me curiously from the bed, but I took my time. I went through his CD's and films, trying to get a clearer picture of who he was and what he liked, but they were just as eclectic and disorganised as the books. I wasn't sure if I'd ever figure him out.

I turned around and met his eye's, he was simply looking at me, but the atmosphere in the room changed and I was caught in his gaze. I recognised the look in his eyes, I'd seen it last night at Tanya's club. I couldn't look away. I didn't know what Edward expected from our relationship. I didn't really even know what I expected from our relationship. It was all still so new. But the tension in the room was almost palpable. We merely stared at each other, each of us waiting for the other to make a move.

The moment was broken by Emmett shouting "Dinner is in five minutes people! I repeat, five minutes till dinner, you've had fair warning!"

Edward sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "What's the matter?" I asked worried he was having second thoughts about inviting me over.

"Nothing, Emmett's timing just really fucking sucks."

"Why?" I asked shakily as he stood up.

"I've been sitting here for ten minutes thinking about how much I like having you in my room Princess." His voice was husky, deeper than normal, as he walked towards me. "And I was about thirty seconds away from throwing you down on my bed and giving the words 'having you in my room' a very different meaning."

Oh! Well, I guess that clears up what he's expecting from our relationship.

I think I squeaked. Was I ready for that? I wasn't sure. He couldn't be serious anyway, could he?

My mind still hadn't caught up, and he didn't give me time to react to what he said, his mouth was already on mine, kissing me hard. One hand on the back of my head, the other at my hip holding me to him. He sucked on my bottom lip and bit down on it, causing me to gasp, allowing him to swirl his tongue into my mouth. My body reacted to him instantly, even if my mind didn't and I threw my arms around him and kissed him back. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him, it turned out he was deadly serious, because he turned and walked us to his bed, where we both fell onto the mattress, without breaking our kiss.

He situated himself in between my legs, and we both moaned when he moved. I know my actions were spurring him on and he continued to grind himself against me while I fisted my hands in his hair. He was all consuming and I found myself moving my hips along with his, tightening my legs around him, and throwing my head back while he kissed down my neck, sucking and nipping at my throat.

"Dinner! E, Jazz, Cat, Little B, stop getting it on and get on down here. Don't make me come get you. I'm fucking starving and in no mood to wait for you fuckers. Ow! Shit Marcy, what was that for?"

I froze and Edward groaned before pulling away. "Princess." He gasped. "You have no idea how tempted I am to stay here and fuck you in my bed. Believe me, I want to, but my mom will go ape shit if we miss dinner." He kissed me quickly, jumped up and ran into his bathroom, leaving me panting on the bed, shocked, turned on and unsure whether to be relieved or disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So, I hope this was ok. **

**Shocked? Relieved? Disappointed? Let me know what you think.**

**Dinner really is next, foul-mouthed hilarity will ensue, it's almost finished so I should have it up by next week. x**

**I feel the need to explain this story a bit. I'm worried that maybe people are expecting it to be something it's not. It will all be written from Bella's point of view, so there won't be loads and** **loads of intricate details of any mob stuff, only what she sees or is involved in. It's not going to be a factually accurate story about the Mafia, I don't know enough about any of it to write something like that. This is just a bit of fun, because I wanted to write a hot mob Edward. Of course, his lifestyle will continue to affect them, and it will certainly affect Bella's relationship with Jake and Charlie. I don't know, I'm probably waffling. All I can say is the chapters will continue in a similar fashion, some romance, some humour and some drama.**

** I'd obviously love for you to keep reading, but I don't want to mislead anyone into thinking this is a proper Mafia story. It's not, it's a Bella and Edward story.**

**The other thing is, Bella and Edward are gonna go fast, this is a whirlwind romance, I'm not saying they're going to jump into bed with each other next chapter, they're not, but they're not hanging around either. Ok, I know I'm waffling now, so I'll stop.**

**I hope I haven't put anyone off reading this with all that shit, but I do feel better now that I've explained, and I'll know you're reading without any false expectations.**

**If you want good Mafia drama try Emancipation Proclamation. It's exceptional.**

**There will be Blood, and the sequel, There will be Freedom, are two of my favourite stories on fanfiction and The Heart of the Mafia is another great story.**

** Sorry for the long ass note. I would still love it if you reviewed. x**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

**What's this, another update! I know, I can hardly believe it myself, but it got written, so it gets posted.**

**I can't thank you enough for the reviews. I appreciate them all, and they spur me on. Especially when I am feeling insecure and worrying that my story isn't good enough. You were all so kind last chapter. **

**This chapter borders on the ridiculous, the first half at least is just nonsense. It's dinner at the Cullen's and I had a lot of fun writing it. And ultimately, fun is why I do this, so here you have it. **

**I hope you enjoy. x **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

By the time Edward returned from the bathroom, I had managed to calm myself down. I had decided not to dwell on what had just happened or, more accurately, what had not quite happened. I added it to the growing pile of things I would deal with later. At this rate I was going to have to start writing it all down.

I fixed my hair and splashed some cold water on my face, in Edward's bathroom, making myself presentable for dinner and we went downstairs.

"Edward, Bella." Esme smiled, when we got to the kitchen. "Go on through. We're almost done here."

"What took you guy's so long?" Emmett smirked, he was helping Esme with the plates.

"Motherfucking cockblocker." Edward grumbled, making me blush, I would have anyway, but it was so much worse, because his mom was right there!

Emmett laughed and returned to helping Esme, who was ignoring them both. Edward led me into the dining room where Carlisle and Rose were already seated.

"Bella, it's good to see you again." Carlisle got up from his seat as I entered.

"You too Mr Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle." He smiled warmly.

Edward helped me into the seat next to Rose, and I gave her a smile as I sat down. Edward went to the sideboard and pulled a gun from somewhere about his person. Considering I'd just had his body pressed against mine, you'd think I'd have felt it, but I swear to God I have no idea where he keeps that thing. He checked it and placed it into a drawer.

"Esme has a no guns at the dinner table policy." Rose explained when I looked at her questioningly.

"Oh right." I said nodding, as if I thought that was totally normal, but honestly, what kind of family needed rules like that? What happened to 'don't talk with your mouth full' and 'elbows off the table'?

"Emmett accidentally shot one of her favourite antique vases, when a debate about American Idol got a bit heated."

I giggled, thinking she was joking.

"A bit heated! The fucker tried to shoot me." Edward exclaimed from across the room, halting my laughter.

"He was aiming for E when he broke the vase." Rose confirmed when I stared wide-eyed at her.

"Shit taste in TV and a shit shot." Edward grumbled.

Carlisle sighed. "Can we please not get into this again. We have a guest, and it would be nice to get through dinner without having to re-live the great American Idol debacle."

Edward snickered as he sat down beside me, and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry Princess, I got him back." He winked and grinned at me happily, like his cousin trying to shoot him at the dinner table was all just a harmless prank.

"You shot him?" Nothing would surprise me.

"If I'd shot him he'd be dead. Unlike some, _I_ can aim" He said quite seriously, still smiling.

"That would have been too easy. E couldn't just shoot him and get over it." Rose scowled at Edward. "No, he had to make the whole family suffer."

Edward laughed, and I think I even caught Carlisle supressing a chuckle.

"What did you do?" I asked, intrigued now.

"I waited until the final. Everyone was in the living room watching. Emmett made us, fucking idiot was so excited." He managed to get out between laughs. "And just as that guy was about to reveal who'd won….," He had to stop talking he was laughing so much.

"You changed the channel!" I guessed, quite pleased with myself.

Edward almost doubled over in his seat, spluttered "changed the channel!" and laughed even harder.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella." Rose scoffed angrily. "This is E we're talking about, the over-dramatic jackass, shot the fucking TV! Got Ryan Seacrest right between the eyes." She shouted, as Edward howled with laughter.

Yeah, like I'm the ridiculous one here! I laughed, because really, what else could I do but embrace the crazy. The Cullen's were like nothing I had ever experienced, but I was here, so I might as well enjoy the ride.

"Three days we had to wait for it to be replaced!" Rose was clearly still quite angry about it.

"Hmmn, let's see." Jasper entered the dining room carrying a big bowl of mashed potatoes. "E's hysterical, Rosalie's pissed, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say Bella just heard the American Idol story."

Carlisle nodded amused.

"Well, it was either that or the beach incident." Jasper shrugged, causing Edward, who had been on the verge of calming down, to burst into another round of loud laughter.

"I don't think that's appropriate for the dinner table." Carlisle told him. Leaving me wondering what on earth the beach incident was.

Jasper agreed and pulled out a gun, putting it in the same drawer as Edward had used earlier.

Esme, Emmett and Alice came in carrying the rest of dinner and Edward straightened up and composed himself. Alice also went to the drawer and then turned back to the table, where Esme arched an eyebrow at her.

Alice sighed and took out a second gun and handed it to her mother, who looked in the drawer, seeming to be checking its contents before she shut and locked it.

There was general madness as we all filled our plates. It was loud, boisterous, fun, so unlike the dinners my dad and I shared at home.

"Hey Marcy, did you search Little B?" Emmett asked once everyone was settled.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Esme asked, as we all stopped eating to stare at him.

"E's a sneaky fucker. He's probably got her hiding a gun just in case we say anything to embarrass him."

"Fuck me, he actually has a brain. I didn't even think of doing that." Edward said surprised.

"That's because you were too busy thinking about her concealing a different kind of weapon." Jasper smirked suggestively.

"What?" Emmett said confused.

"It's a euphemism." Rose explained.

"A what now?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

"So Bella." Esme turned to me, obviously as keen to move on from the last topic of conversation as I was. "Emmett tells me you're fairly new to Forks, how are you liking it?"

"How the fuck do you know she's new in Forks?" Edward asked him.

"Cat told me?" Emmett shrugged.

"Cat?" I asked Edward.

"He means Alice." He said and I frowned trying to work out where Cat came from. "Alice, Ali, Alley, Alley Cat, Cat." Edward quickly explained Emmett's strange nicknaming logic. "How did you know?" He then asked Alice.

"Bella told us at the diner." Jasper answered. "Right before Newt told us Chief Swan was her father." He added smugly.

"You fuckers knew that and didn't tell me?"

"Well we didn't know you were going to see her again." He said. "We didn't even think to mention it at the time, and I'm so glad we didn't. Otherwise we'd have missed out on seeing Emmett re-enact your freak out when you found out for yourself. That shit was fucking priceless!" Jasper laughed.

"Fuck, yeah!" Alice agreed giggling. It was the first thing I'd heard her say.

"Fuck!" Emmett said wide-eyed as he pretended to run his hands through his hair as he did his impression of Edward.

"That is fucking spot on." Rose laughed.

"Motherfucking assholes." Edward muttered.

"The next person to say fuck, in any form, at this dinner table will not be going to Seattle next weekend." Esme scolded, and all five of them muttered an apology. "I'm so sorry about my children. I don't know where they get their manners from." She shook her head and glared at them. "So are you enjoying Forks?"

"Um yeah, it's ok, it's quiet, the weather is terrible and to be honest I always thought it was a bit dull, well, up until yesterday anyway." I answered honestly.

"Oh yes your date." She smiled. "Emmett told me Edward took you out and showed you a good time in Port Angeles. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Uh, yeah?" I said unsure. Was that a date? I didn't have much experience of dating, and I suppose we did have dinner and go for ice-cream, but I was fairly sure strip clubs and gunfights didn't factor in most first dates.

I felt Edward kick Emmett under the table.

"Motherffffffffff…, mother of god these potatoes are good." Emmett shouted.

"Nice save." Jasper told him.

"Esme, I think Emmett was winding you up. Edward was in Port Angeles on family business yesterday and Bella was with him, but I don't think it was a date." Carlisle told her. "At least I hope it wasn't a date. You've never dated before have you Edward, but I'm sure I raised you better than that." Carlisle smirked.

"For fuu…., For goodness sake. It wasn't a date!" Edward said frustrated.

"Another nice save." Jasper laughed.

"Em you're such a dick." Edward scowled.

"He said dick!" Emmett said excitedly.

"She didn't say I couldn't say dick, did she you dick."

Esme sighed. "Are you coming to Seattle with us?" she asked me.

"Um, no." I have no idea what's happening in Seattle.

"It's Edward's eighteenth birthday, I thought you'd want to come."

"Oh…, um…, well…." I didn't want to tell her that I hadn't been invited.

"You think your dad would let you come with us Princess?" Edward asked and I took that as an invitation.

"No!" I scoffed, before I remembered where I was. "Uh, probably not, no."

"I could talk to him." Esme offered. "Let him know that Carlisle and I would be with you. I'm sure Edward would like to have you there?"

"I'm sure E would like to have her anywhere." Jasper said.

"Shut the fu…., Shut the hell up." Edward said as Jasper laughed.

"I'll call your father. See if we can't arrange that." Esme nodded, and that was that.

"Fucking Excellent! Little B on a Cullen family vacation." Emmett laughed.

"He said fuck!" A chorus of voices shouted, there was even some pointing. Good God they were like children.

"Oh, fucking hell. It was an accident Marcy." Emmett grumbled.

"It's like trying to raise a pack of wolves." Esme rolled her eyes.

We managed to finish dinner amicably and without cursing. Edward, Carlisle and Rose got up to clear the table, there was obviously some kind of order to how things worked around here and I made to get up but Edward stopped me.

"Sit down Princess. We'll bring dessert." Edward assured me, so I sat back down.

We were halfway through a delicious apple pie when Edward's phone rang. Carlisle's rang seconds later and both of them left the room.

I ate and chatted with Rose until they came back in a few minutes later. Edward looked distraught and Carlisle was looking sombre, but no one commented and they didn't offer any kind of explanation, so we finished our dessert in a somewhat awkward silence. No joking or laughing, or any of the carefree atmosphere of moments ago. Everyone seemed to know that something was up and acted accordingly. When we had finished our desserts Carlisle announced a family meeting and we all got up, Edward and the others retrieved their belongings from the drawer and we all followed him through to the living room.

Carlisle and Esme sat side by side on the smaller sofa. Alice sat on Jaspers lap in the armchair. So Emmett, Rose, Edward and me sat together on the large sofa. Edward put his arm around me and pulled me towards him. He kissed my temple and whispered. "I'm so sorry."

I didn't understand, and was waiting for someone to say something. I looked to Edward hoping he'd explain what was going on.

"Alec called." Carlisle said solemnly. "He's had word that as of today, Aro no longer intends to honour the code of conduct."

"Motherfucker!" Emmett exclaimed.

"He plans to take down the Cullen's. He is specifically after Edward and he is prepared to use any means necessary." Carlisle glanced sideways at me and I got a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was made worse when Edward tightened his hold on me.

"What does that mean?" Esme gasped.

"He's coming after Bella." Rose stated, voicing my own fear aloud.

"Not gonna happen." Emmett growled.

"There's a contract already?" Jasper was clearly surprised.

Carlisle nodded. "The good news is he wants her alive."

If that's the good news, then I don't want to hear the bad news.

"Plan?" Alice asked.

"Alec will be here soon, Marcus is flying in now, he was due here next weekend for Edward's birthday anyway, but he's bringing his trip forward, he should arrive later tonight. We'll discuss a long term plan then." Carlisle explained. "In the interim, Jazz you need to set up over at Bella's house. I'll put Sam and Embry on duty outside. Alice you need to liaise with Demetri, find out what he knows. Rose you're in the best position to be with Bella. Chief Swan is aware of you, so he won't find your presence unsettling. Esme you need to speak with him, as soon as possible, we need him on side. Ideally we need to have Bella in the house as often as possible. She's safer here than anywhere else." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, reminding me of Edward.

Edward, who was still as a statue at my side, holding me tightly to him and saying nothing.

"Emmett you stick to Edward like glue. Stop him doing something stupid."

"On it." Emmett agreed.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid. I'm going to kill him." Edward said, emotionless, cold, distant. It wasn't Edward it was E.

"Edward. No!" Esme cried.

"Until he acts, we have no justification for going after him directly." Carlisle said calmly.

"No justification!" Edward jumped up, jostling me from his chest. "He came after us last night, that should be justification enough and now he's put a fucking price on my girlfriends head. That fucker's had it coming for years and all this code of conduct nonsense is bullshit. If he doesn't have to honour it, then why should I? One day, one fucking day, and he's already put a hit out on the Princess. Fuck that shit! You think I'm gonna wait for him to take a pop at her before I act. Not fucking likely. Em and me can go and finish this right now. J's in no fit state to kick off, Caius might, but I'll take that fucker down as well."

Alice stood and I watched as she put her hands on his chest staring up into his eyes. "Think." She said simply and he seemed to calm a bit.

"You won't get near him now he's made the order, he'll know you're coming for him, you'll get yourself killed. This could all be a ploy to ensure you do just that." Jasper told him. "We need to plan, we can protect Bella and do this properly. He won't get near her."

"Edward, we will keep her safe." Carlisle promised. "It's your call."

Edward stood still for a few long minutes, and everyone seemed to be waiting for him to make a decision. Finally he ran a hand through his hair and took a couple of deep breaths before turning to me.

"Jazz is gonna need your phone Princess." He stated and the room burst back into activity. Carlisle took out his phone and made a call, Alice left the room, Jasper grabbed a laptop from somewhere, and Edward and Emmett went outside to talk to Sam and Embry.

Rose and Esme stayed with me, while I freaked out on the sofa. I didn't know what to think. Some mob boss had apparently put a hit out on me. Me! Bella Swan, shy, quiet, seventeen year old high school student. Surely that stuff only happens in movies.

I had met Edward for the first time less than a week ago and actually got to know him just yesterday. I'd only officially been his girlfriend for about two hours. It didn't make any sense for him and his family to go to all this trouble for me. I wasn't worth it. Don't get me wrong, I was pleased that they were, but what if Edward decided I was too much trouble, would this Aro guy still come after me or would he leave me alone if I wasn't with Edward.

I never considered for a moment that I should walk away from Edward. I knew he was worth it. Maybe my life wouldn't be in danger if I left him, but it wouldn't be much of a life. I couldn't go back to the dull monotony of just last week, not knowing what I knew now.

Of course, we might break up one day, and I'd have no choice but to go back to a life without him, it's not like we knew each other well, or we were guaranteed to work out. But something was telling me that this wasn't a fleeting teenage infatuation, it was more than that, and dangerous or not, I felt compelled to see it through. I fit with him, I fit with all of them, and I didn't want to let any of the Cullen's go. I didn't think I could let Edward go.

Once I was clear on what I was thinking, that left me worrying about Edward. He had been so angry, frightening almost in his intensity when he said he was going after Aro. The thought that Edward might do something rash and get hurt or worse, killed, sent shivers down my spine.

"Em won't let him do anything stupid." Rose said as if she had read my mind. "E's a hot headed motherfucker, but he's smart. Once he's gotten over his initial anger, he'll calm down. Alec will be here any minute. E listens to him more than anyone. Well, except maybe you."

"I'm going to call your father." Esme pulled out her mobile. "See if I can arrange with him for you to stay here tonight."

"It's a school night, he won't let me. I have to be home by ten." I told her.

She just smiled and Rose whispered. "Let Esme work her charms on him." I gave her his work number and she dialled.

"Hello, can I speak to Chief Swan please…., Oh yes, hello…., no, no emergency…, I'm Esme Platt, Rosalie's mother….,Bella is here with Rose, we've just had dinner and she's feeling unwell…., no nothing serious, my husband is a doctor and he's checked her over, she just needs to rest…., yes she told us you were working until quite late, so I was wondering if she could stay over with us, I don't like the thought of her going home to an empty house when she's ill….., no it wouldn't be any bother…., of course….," she handed the phone to me.

"Hello."

"Bells you ok?" my dad said worried.

"Yeah dad, just got a….,um, stomach ache." I raised my eyes at Esme and she nodded.

"I can send Jake to get you, he could sit with you until I'm home."

"Er, no, that's ok, I can stay here…..," I was a crappy liar and I needed my dad to agree and get off the phone as soon as possible. Luckily I was hit with a flash of inspiration. "I think its cramps, I might just be getting a heavy period." I blushed, but I knew the P word would put my dad off continuing this conversation. Rose giggled silently beside me.

"Oh…, well…., right….,well, hmmn,…., I suppose Mrs Platt could help you out with, er….,that, better than, um, Jake, so…., are you sure….,"

"Yeah dad I'll be fine." I smiled at his typical dad reaction.

"Ok, call me if you need me, can you put Mrs Platt back on."

"Sure, bye dad."

"Love you Bells."

I handed the phone back to Esme and she reassured him that it was no problem for me to stay and that Rose would bring me home in the morning before school to get my stuff. She hung up with my dad and turned to me beaming.

"The period excuse, works every time." Rose laughed.

"Mrs Platt?" I questioned.

"Oh, yes, the name Cullen tends to set off alarm bells with some people, especially those in law enforcement." Esme said sheepishly. "I'll get you some pyjamas." She patted my knee and stood up, leaving me and Rose on the sofa.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I don't know, it's a lot to take in."

"It'll be alright Bella. We've got this."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, let E do what he does best, the rest of us aren't too shabby either. By the time we're all finished, it'll be easier to get to the President than it will be to get to you."

I nodded and took comfort in her words. They did all seem to know what they were doing and I'd just have to trust that they'd keep me safe. It's not like I had a choice anyway.

Jasper bought my backpack over and asked for my mobile. He explained that he was going to fit it with a tracking device and some other technology that I didn't understand.

I shrugged and handed it over to him.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked staring at my phone.

"Er, it's my mobile phone."

"Hah! Em said you were funny. Where's your real phone." He laughed.

"That is my real phone."

"Holy shit!..., E!" he yelled causing Edward to rush into the room looking worried.

"What, what is it?" He said panicked.

"Have you seen your girlfriends mobile?" Jasper said incredulously.

"What the fuck Jazz, you nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought something was wrong."

"Shit you've got it bad." Jasper shook his head. "I'm going to get her a new one from upstairs, this is too old for me to use with the computer programme, I swear to God, I thought they stopped making these back in the nineties." He looked at my phone and chuckled again before disappearing upstairs.

"You ok Princess?" Edward asked me.

"I think so." I nodded

"You hate me yet?" His eyes scanned my face for an answer.

"Never." I assured him, looking him directly in the eye so he'd see the truth in my words.

There was a small commotion outside and Emmett came in followed by a man who looked just like Carlisle and Edward, but he had the jet black hair that Alice had. This had to be Alec.

He stood straight and strong, his mere presence demanded attention.

"Edward." He nodded. "Is this the girl?" He looked me over, as if trying to work out what the big deal was about me. I shrunk back in my seat under his intense scrutiny.

"Jesus motherfucking Christ! Don't scare her, she didn't do anything." Edward yelled.

"Shit, Emmett you weren't kidding." Alec broke out in a grin that was so similar to Edwards it was disarming.

Emmett laughed. "I know right."

"Fuckers." Edward smiled.

I was struggling to get a hold on what was going on, the changes in mood and personalities was difficult to keep up with.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you. I'm Alec." He held out his hand and I shook it. "I hope you'll excuse Emmett and me, we were just fucking with Edward."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Nice to meet you too." I said nervously.

"Hey Rose." He bent and kissed her cheek. "Guess we're taking Aro off the guest list now."

"I can't believe you made Emmett invite the fucker in the first place." She replied.

"It's common courtesy, we're associates. We still might be able to resolve all this without starting a war."

Edward and Emmett snorted.

"Alec, the pacifist mob boss." Rose laughed.

"There's power in words Rose. Never forget that." He said seriously.

"And when words fail?" Edward asked.

"Then we take the fuckers down!" He laughed, rubbing his hands together. "What time is Marcus due to arrive?"

"Around midnight." Edward answered.

"Ok, we'll use the basement. Have Jasper set up in there." He nodded and left the room, I heard him greeting Esme affectionately in the kitchen.

Edward came and sat next to me. He pulled me straight onto his lap. Emmett sat with Rose and we actually just hung out, watching a movie. Edward held me, playing with my ponytail, or kissing my temple, and believe it or not, I was able to forget about the situation for a while.

I was yawning before half nine and by ten I could hardly keep my eyes open, after my late night last night I was ready to sleep.

"Come on, let's get you into bed." Edward said as I snuggled up against him.

I said goodnight to Emmett and Rose, and followed Edward up to his room. Esme had left some pyjama pants and a tank top on his bed for me. The realisation that they expected me to sleep in Edward's bed caused a wave of panic to come over me. Did Edward think that we would pick up where we'd left off earlier? Was he assuming that we'd have sex? I didn't think I could, not after everything else that had happened tonight. I wasn't sure I was ready anyway and I was certainly in no fit state to find out.

I must have looked terrified because Edward was at my side instantly.

"What's the matter Princess?"

"We're sleeping together." I blurted, too strung-out to censor my behaviour.

"Um yeah, is that gonna be a problem?"

"No, just, well, um, I've never done this before." I admitted embarrassed.

"Uh, me neither." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't lie to me Edward."

"I'm not! I told you earlier I'd never had a girl in here before."

"That's not what I meant." I said in a rush, feeling my cheeks heat up. I was hoping not to have to spell it out to him. I figured we would have had to have this conversation at some stage. Why not now? When nothing could get any worse and I was feeling uninhibited, due to emotional and physical exhaustion.

"What is it Princess." He frowned, not understanding me at all.

"I just…, well earlier we were…., you know…., and I don't think I can….,um, not tonight..., but I thought that maybe you wanted to…., and I haven't done that before…., uh, ever."

His eyes widened with the realisation. "Never?" I shook my head no. Edward took my hand and led me to the bed, where we both sat down.

"I didn't bring you up to my room so we could, uh, you know. I just wanted you here so I could protect you. We can take the other stuff as slow as you want. We don't have to, um, do that, anytime soon. It doesn't matter to me if we don't, I don't care. I mean, I do care, I don't want you to think that I don't want to, er, do that, with you, because I do, uh, want to, like, a lot, but not if you're not ready. Shit, this is coming out all wrong." He groaned and pulled at his hair. I stifled a smile, at my lovely, normal, unsure Edward.

He sighed. "I just need you here, so I know that you're safe, not for anything else. I'm gonna be downstairs most of the night. As soon as Marcus gets here, we'll be meeting in the basement. We have to work out what we're gonna do about Aro, and that could take hours."

"Ok. You won't do anything silly will you?" I asked.

"No." He said like the very idea was preposterous.

"I mean it Edward, it's not worth it, don't go off all gung-ho and get killed because of me. I couldn't take it."

"I won't." He assured me. "And Princess." He put his palm on my cheek and raised my head so I had to look at him. "You are absolutely worth it." So softly, so sweetly, he kissed me. "I will keep you safe. I promise." He whispered against my lips with his eyes closed.

"I know." I whispered back.

Edward left me to change, and go to bed, telling me he'd check on me later. Esme had left me a new toothbrush and some toiletries, so I went into his bathroom and took a rather luxurious shower. After I was washed and dressed I got into Edward's bed, which, for the record, is ridiculously comfortable. I spent approximately three minutes trying to sort through things in my head, before I succumbed to the numbness that was sleep.

At some stage in the night I was aware of Edward climbing into bed beside me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled my back against his chest. I felt him kiss my shoulder and whisper "Night Princess." before I fell back into a contented sleep, safe and secure in Edward's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. **

**Two quick things - Firstly, I know Rose told Bella that only his parents and grandfather called him Edward, but I felt that Alec would call him that too. **

**Secondly, do you know how hard it is to write a fairly silent, non-bubbly Alice? Oh my God, I want that girl to talk! **

**Let me know what you thought. x**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. To say I'm overwhelmed is an understatement. I love getting them. They really do make my day. **

**So this Chapter, hmmn, what can I say, it's been written for two days and it just doesn't flow right for me, but I have literally ignored my kids while I tried to make it better and it's just not happening, so while I'm not overly happy with it, I'm putting it out anyway. I hope you can see past the shitty bits and enjoy the good bits. x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

When I woke up, it took a few moments for me to realise where I was, and another few to remember why. And my God! I was so pleased that I'd ended up here, because there was no way I'd ever have wanted to miss out on this.

Edward was holding me, and I was pressed up against his hard body and something else was distinctly hard against my bottom. I squirmed and his arm tightened around my waist. "I wouldn't do that again Princess, things might get all kinds of messy." Edward's voice was gravelly with sleep.

I giggled.

"Seriously, that's just making it worse." He laughed.

"Yeah?"

"Hmmn, yeah." He hummed against my shoulder, where he was dropping kisses. "I like waking up with you in my bed."

"I can tell." I shifted against him again, waking up to Edward had awakened a whole host of hormonal urges in me.

Edward groaned. "Stop."

"Really, you want me to stop?" I wiggled in his arms, turning so I faced him.

He put his hand on my hip and pulled me so I was flush against him. "Not even a little bit, but you should still stop, before I do something we'll both regret." I threw my leg over his and brought him closer to me. "That's not helping."

"No?" I giggled again. Who knew I had this side to me, but, come on! I'm in bed with him, he's in boxers and a t-shirt and I'm in a tank top and thin pyjama bottoms, I can feel him, all of him, and I want him, all of him, and I want him to have all of me. I don't think I could ever regret doing anything with him.

"Princess please. I'm trying really fucking hard to do the right thing here." I bucked my hips and he moaned as he rolled on top of me and flexed his hips. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, as he sucked at the base of my throat, grinding himself against me. One of his hands went to my chest. "No bra?" he raised his head in surprise and I shook my head.

"Christ Princess." He sighed and moved off of me, he ran a hand through his hair and looked at me. "We can't do this right now."

"Why not?"

"You're not ready."

"I never said that. I said I didn't think I could last night." I was turned on and, believe it or not, ready to do this with him.

"But you're a virgin."

"Uh, yeah, is that a problem?"

"I've never fucked a virgin." He blurted, stupidly in my opinion.

"I'm sure it works the same way Edward." I snapped, sitting up. I don't know where my brazenness came from, but I was annoyed that the morning had taken this turn and feeling a bit rejected. Did he not want me anymore? Yesterday he'd been all for it and today he's turning me down!

"Shit, I'm sorry Princess. That came out wrong …, I meant…, it's supposed to be painful…., I don't want to hurt you." He sat up as well and tried to reach for me, but I jumped out of the bed.

"So what?" I started pacing. "You're never going to have sex with me because it might hurt? Is that what this is about? You don't want me now because I'm a virgin!"

"That is not what this is about." He said firmly.

"No! Because you seemed pretty damn willing yesterday before you found out." I was getting louder.

He didn't say anything, he just stared at me cautiously, which just made me angrier.

"Maybe I should go and find some other guy to take care of the problem and then come back and see you."

Wow, turns out when I'm feeling a bit sexually frustrated, I get pretty mean.

He growled, actually growled. "Fuck Princess, if you value my sanity at all, you will never, ever, talk about some other fucker putting his hands on you." He stood up and glared at me across the bed, but he was still Edward and I wasn't scared. "Are we seriously fighting about this?"

"Well, how do you suggest we solve this little predicament?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

"It's not a fucking predicament, you being a virgin is not the issue here. I'm sorry I brought it up. It has got nothing to do with why we shouldn't do this now. When the time is right, we can fu.…, uh, have sex. But not now. You weren't ready last night, and nothing's changed overnight."

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted. "I'm telling you that I'm ready and now you're saying you don't want to. What the hell is your problem Edward?"

"I don't want to be a fucking mistake Princess." He yelled.

"What?" I gasped, how could he ever think that he'd be a mistake.

"We need to wait."

"Wait for what?" I threw my hands up in the air, frustrated with him. "I want you now! I've got some crazy mobster after me, who knows if I'll even survive the day. I swear to God, I'm coming back to haunt you if I die a virgin." Melodramatic, me, never!

"That is exactly what I mean! I'm not going to fuck you just because you're scared!" He shouted, he ran his hand through his hair again and struggled to hold back his temper as I stared dumbstruck at him.

"You're rushing into something that you said yourself you weren't sure about because you're worried about Aro, but I'm not gonna let him hurt you, so there's no need. When all this shit is over, I don't want you to look back and realise you only did this because you were frightened."

I slumped back down onto the bed because, damn, if he didn't have a point. It hadn't occurred to me consciously but he might actually be right on some level. I would never have considered taking this step so quickly if it wasn't for the craziness of the last two days. In less than forty-eight hours, I'd had my first kiss, been to a strip club, a gun fight, got my first boyfriend, learned said boyfriend was a criminal and his family were the mob, and had a hit put out on me, and now here I was, actually fighting with him because he refused to take my virginity this morning.

I probably wasn't in the best headspace to make a decision like that. Yeah I wanted him, and I couldn't see that changing anytime soon, but I didn't have to rush through this, we had time. Edward wasn't saying never, he was saying not now.

"Just think about it for a little while. If you still want to, then game fucking on. Honestly Princess, I want to make you mine, but I want to know that it's because you really want to, er, do that, with me, and not because you're afraid." He said earnestly, as he walked round the bed and stood in front of me

"I'm sorry." I told him. "You're right, we don't need to rush anything."

"We don't." He agreed "And I'm sorry if I made you feel that I didn't want you, you know that's not true right?"

"Yeah." I smiled and he sat down beside me.

"You hate me?" He nudged me playfully with his shoulder.

"Never." I nudged him back, leaning towards him and pressing my lips to his. I sighed happily, because I was kissing him and our argument was over. Edward had done the right thing, I knew that now, and it made me feel better knowing that he didn't want to rush things. That surely meant he was serious about me, about us.

"We just had our first fight!" Edward chuckled. "Never thought I'd be arguing against having sex."

"No, you seemed quite, er, up for it." I said suggestively.

"Did you just make a sexual innuendo!" he laughed sounding shocked.

"I'm not some delicate innocent little girl Edward. I read, I talk to my friends. You're not going to corrupt me." I rolled my eyes at him.

"If you say so Princess, I've never even heard you curse!" He kissed me. "I am sorry we fought. Are we ok?"

"We're fine, and the good news is we survived it."

"So, what's the bad news?" He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Apparently, there's not going to be any make-up sex." I smirked at him and he dived for me, tackling me down on the bed and tickling my ribs, while he kissed my face sloppily.

"You Princess, are a little tease." He said, as I shrieked with laughter.

When we were dressed, we went downstairs for breakfast and found everyone else was already up. I was handed a cup of coffee by someone and I drunk it gratefully. It was kind of crazy with all these people, there was noise and chatter and chaos, and I soaked it all up. I was happy to be there, in the Cullen's bustling kitchen, not home eating cereal alone.

Esme handed me a plate of bacon and eggs with a smile and I found an empty seat at the breakfast bar.

"Well, hello." The man sitting next to me said. He was older, maybe in his sixties and he looked just like I imagined Edward would in forty years time. This was Edward's grandfather. Head of the family, and he looked every inch the mob boss he was, in his sharp suit and Italian shoes.

"Hey! Old man, eye's off my woman." Edward said, coming to stand behind me.

"Sorry Edward, but damn." He grinned.

"This is my grandfather Marcus. Marcus, this is Bella Swan." Edward introduced us.

"It's an honour to meet the Princess." He took my hand and kissed it, bowing his head.

I blushed, Grandpa Cullen was hot, not that scary, and just as charming as Edward. "It's nice to meet you."

"It seems you've entranced my grandson, and I can see why, you're as beautiful as he said you were." He winked at me.

"Are you seriously flirting with my girlfriend?" Edward asked him incredulously.

"I'm might be old, but I'm not fucking dead." Marcus chuckled.

"You will be soon if you don't stop eye-fucking the Princess."

Marcus laughed loudly. "I never thought I'd see the day Edward Cullen lost his shit over a girl." He shook his head amused. "Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have some phone calls to make. Bella, it really was a pleasure and don't you worry, we'll sort that fucker Aro out." He told me. "He'll be sorry he ever heard the name Bella Swan when I'm done with him." He kissed my hand again and slapped Edward on the back before leaving the room.

I ate my breakfast and watched everybody. This was a real family, a loving family, granted they were all criminals, capable of being cold, hard and dangerous, but watching them interact over breakfast, you'd never know that. They were normal, well, they carried guns, threatened to kill each other and swore like sailors, so not that normal, but they were laughing, making fun of each other, bickering over food just like any other big family would and I desperately wanted to be part of it.

The Cullen's were an amazing group of people, whilst they might not be what society deemed model citizens, they had welcomed me into their lives and their home, they were doing everything they could to keep me out of danger, and I couldn't be more grateful to them.

Jasper wandered over to give me a new, all singing, all dancing cell phone. "If you need us, you call." He instructed me seriously. "Even if you're not totally sure there's a problem, you call E anyway." He held my gaze waiting for me to agree, so I nodded. "In an emergency situation, you press and hold one for at least five seconds, I've set it up so we'll get a message."

"The most important thing is that you never go anywhere without it. It should be with you at all times, if you have this, then we can always find you."

"Ok." I swallowed, the reality of all this was beginning to hit home. I wasn't getting a shiny new phone to play around with and show off to my friends. I was getting a tracking device that I needed because someone was trying to get at me.

"I've entered all your old numbers so they're all here, I set up your speed dials, E is two, the rest of us follow. You'll work it out." He waved his hand dismissively, unaware what a complete technophobe I was.

"Just remember, always have it within reach, and don't hesitate to call if anything seems off, if it's an emergency press one."

"Thanks Jasper." I said

Edward put his arm around me and pulled me towards him. "You doing ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"This should be over soon Princess." He kissed me softly and I reached up and put my hand on his cheek.

"Ugh Marcy, they're canoodling and I'm trying to eat." Emmett moaned.

"I think it's lovely." Esme smiled.

"Yeah, and it's not like we've never had to witness you and Rose go at it." Alec added.

"If you wanna swing by your place before school, we need to get going." Rose said and I think I saw a faint blush.

I got up and put my dish in the sink. I started to wash it but Esme swatted me away.

Edward walked me to Rose's car, a bright red convertible monstrosity that was only just less obvious than Emmett's.

"I'll pick you up later, but call me if you notice anything different at all." He said seriously, pulling me into his arms. "And keep your phone on and in your pocket at all times."

"I will." I assured him.

"Have a good day at school, Princess." He kissed me.

"Have a good day…., uh, killing people?" I don't know what he did all day, but he just laughed and kissed me again.

Rose drove me to my house and I ran in, saying a brief hello to my dad and assuring him that I was feeling better. I quickly changed my clothes before rushing out the door after an equally brief goodbye to him.

I went about my day normally, me and my shadow, otherwise known as Mike Newton, didn't notice anything untoward. I was tempted to press one on my new phone, just to see what happened, but Edward and Emmett busting into the school with weapons drawn probably wouldn't go over too well, so I resisted the urge.

Edward took me straight to his house where we had dinner and hung out for a while. He took me home before ten, briefly explained the surveillance system Jasper had installed that day, and introduced me to Sam and Embry, who were sitting in a car across the road.

"You're not gonna watch me are you?" I asked him, as we were saying goodbye.

"What?"

"Like, in my room, changing and stuff, or in the bathroom." My eyes widened. "In the shower."

"Uh, no! Do you think I'm some kind of perv?"

"No, but it's weird that you've set up camera's everywhere."

"They're mostly on the outside of the property, so we can see anyone approaching the house, or see if anyone's hanging around that shouldn't be. We're not spying on you Princess." He kissed me. "I promise."

"Ok, and I just press two if I want to speak to you." I got out my new phone, nervous now I was going to be left alone.

"Yeah. Are you sure you're going to be alright? I can have my mom call and arrange for you to stay at my house, or I can stay with you here."

"Yeah, my dad would just love that." I rolled my eyes. "He'll be home any minute, and you, need to be gone." I pushed him out the door. "Who's coming in the morning?" I asked, knowing someone would be.

"Rose. I should be able to pick you up, but if not someone will be there. I've got some shit to do." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nothing dangerous?"

"No." He shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow." He promised and kissed me again.

Thursday morning I was met by Emmett and Rose in his Jeep again. I ignored the strange look my dad gave me, when he wondered out loud why they were taking me to school.

After school it was Alice waiting for me. She smiled brightly at me as I jumped into her car quickly to avoid all the questioning glances people at school were giving me. It was Yellow! And even I knew a Porsche when I saw one. What was it with the Cullen's and their attention grabbing cars?

When we got to Edward's house, and boy did we get there quick, Rose wasn't joking when she said Alice drove like a maniac, Edward wasn't there so I sat around chatting with Esme.

An hour or so later he walked in with Marcus, Alec, Emmett, Jasper and his dad.

"Princess." He breathed, relieved to see me I think.

"Hi." I squeaked, because they were all wearing suits and my God! Edward Cullen in a suit was a sight to behold. He smirked at me, like he knew exactly what I was thinking and swept me into his arms, he kissed me for a good long while and then led me to his room.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you from school." He said loosening his tie.

"That's ok. Where've you been?"

"We met with Aro, we're trying to get him to lift the hit, he's still resisting, but it shouldn't be long now. Marcus has already undermined him in an arms deal he was working on. He'll see it our way eventually, he's just a stubborn fuck and he doesn't like that Marcus holds so much more weight than him."

"So you all sit round chatting?" I asked stunned.

"Pretty much."

"So, why not just shoot him?" Yeah that was me. I had officially gone mad and thought nothing of asking Edward to_ just_ shoot someone. I blame the suit, it was seriously messing with my thought processes.

"There's rule's Princess. He's the boss of his family, you can't go after him directly unless he does something to break them, and believe it or not, putting out a hit on you doesn't really breach them, so we have to negotiate. I'd happily shoot the fucker, but Marcus would be proper pissed and it would cause all kinds of grief."

"Uh, ok." I wasn't sure how I felt about Edward spending the day with the man who was supposedly after me.

"Once we get him to drop the hit, you'll be safe. We have to play nice, so this doesn't escalate. Marcus knows what he's doing and he knows that you're…., uh…., important to me. He won't fuck around."

I nodded and smiled to myself. I was…., uh…, important to Edward, and that pretty much made my day.

Edward dropped me home on time again, checked the house, made sure Sam and Embry were alert and left, my dad got home minutes later.

"Bells?" He called out and I went to meet him in the hall.

"Hi dad."

"I feel like I haven't seen you for a while, Jake mentioned today that he missed you."

"Oh?"

"He's coming over on Sunday with his dad, you'll be here on Sunday won't you?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Great, we'll get the grill out and fry some fish." He smiled and I was pleased he was happy.

"Now, I also had a phone call today." He frowned, and I automatically panicked. "Well actually I had two. One was from Mrs Platt, she seems like a very nice lady, she was asking if you could accompany her and Rose on a shopping trip to Seattle next weekend."

"Oh right, yeah, Rose mentioned that." I hedged.

"You'd have to leave right after school on Friday and you won't get back until Tuesday. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah!" I said excitedly, because it sounded like he was going to agree to it and that meant I could spend Edward's birthday with him.

"Well, alright, it's the holiday's, I can't see the harm in it." He smiled. "As long as you behave yourself." He added all fatherly, and I nodded.

"I also had a very interesting phone call from Mrs Cope." He sighed.

Oh dear, Mrs Cope was the town busybody and secretary at my school.

"She said that you had been dropped off and picked up in some very fancy cars this week."

"Uh yeah, that's just Rose and her friends."

"Her friends?"

"Well, my friends." I said lamely.

"She said there were, um…, boys." He blushed.

"Oh right, well, you've seen Emmett. That's Rose's boyfriend, he drives the jeep." I raised my eyebrows and my dad nodded. "Well there's him, and then there's his cousin Edward and his sister Alice."

"And they're all your friends? They pick you up from school?"

"Yeah."

"And where did you say you met this Rose?"

"The Library." I lied.

"Ok, well I'm glad you're getting out a bit more these days, with the summer coming up I was worried you would be stuck home, but I want to meet them, if they're driving you around and you're spending time with them, I need to know who they are."

"Uh ok, I'm sure that will be fine." I said hoping it would be and making a quick getaway before he decided to ask me anymore questions.

The next morning, Rose picked me up for school on her own. My dad let her into the house while I was upstairs and they were making small talk when I entered the kitchen. "Hey Bella, do you want to go to the movies with us tonight in Port Angeles?" She smiled at me, looking for all intents and purposes like a teenager, excited at being allowed a Friday night out. "You can stay over at mine, I think my mom would feel better if I was with you."

My dad fell for it hook, line and sinker. "You want to Bells. It sounds like fun. I'm working a night shift, so I'll know you're looked after if you're staying with Rose. Maybe you could bring the gang by to meet me before you leave." He suggested and I saw Rose's eye widen.

"Sure dad." I smiled and Rose glared at me.

"You seriously think it's a good idea to introduce everybody to your dad?" She asked as soon as we were in her car.

"He had a phone call from a woman who works at the school! He knew that I was being picked up by different people, so I told him about you guys, what was I supposed to do?"

"Fucking lie!" She said looking in her rear-view mirror to check Sam and Embry were following us.

"I don't see what the big deal is?"

"Uh well, maybe that if your dad meets them all and gets suspicious in any way, he's not gonna let you hang out with us so much, or maybe the fact that if he wants to look hard enough he might start putting the pieces together. How many Edwards or Jaspers or Emmett's do you know? Or how about, that we're trying to protect you and you're safest at our house, so having your dad figure out we're all Cullen's and banning you from seeing us, would be really counter-fucking-productive!"

"Oh" I hadn't really thought about any of that.

"Oh's fucking right. Jesus Bella, you have to think, we're not playing games here. The police have files full of information on the Cullen's, they can't prove anything, but they know what we are, all it takes is one little slip up for your dad to look into us further."

"I'm sorry." I said a bit upset that she was so cross with me. "But I'm new at this, he's my dad, I can't just lie and make up stuff like you guys can, nothing like this has ever happened to me before."

"Alright, I'm sorry I got mad, I know this isn't easy for you. Christ, E will fucking kill me if he finds out I've upset you. We'll sort something out, with your dad, but honestly Bella, you're going to have to be a bit more cautious, you need to watch what you say to people and I need to know exactly what you've told your dad about us."

I wracked my brain for anything I'd said to my dad over the last few days. "Just that I met you at the library, that Emmett's your boyfriend and Edward is his cousin."

"Ok good."

"Oh and that Alice is his sister."

"See that's the thing Bella, it seems like nothing, but if Edward and Alice had turned up at your dad's with different surnames, it could lead to questions, and we get tied up in lies. You get what I'm saying?"

I nodded and sulked for the rest of the journey.

"E's picking you up." Rose told me as I got out of the car. "I really am sorry I upset you, but this is our family, we have to protect ourselves, and that includes you now. You need to be with us as much as possible until Marcus comes to some sort of resolution with Aro, it's taking longer than anticipated, and the last thing we need is for your dad to get caught up in all of this, things are tentative enough as it is."

I assured her I was fine and thanked her for the ride, she watched me into the school, where Mike took over as my guardian for the next few hours.

I was tired and ready for the week to be over when I met Edward after school.

"Princess?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine." I went round him and got into his car.

"You're not fine." He stated as he jumped in the car and started the engine. He took my hand. "Talk to me Princess."

"It's all just a bit much." I admitted. "There's so many things that I don't understand about your life, about your family, and I feel like I've been thrown in the deep end."

"I'm sorry." He raised my hand and kissed it.

"It's not your fault."

"Uh, it kinda is." He smiled and I laughed a little.

"My dad wants to meet you."

"Yeah, Rose said, we've got that covered, it's not a problem."

"Are we really going to the movies?" I sighed, I wanted nothing more than to go to his house and relax for the night.

"Not if you don't want to. I think the others are, but we don't have to go. Whatever you want Princess." He said and I knew that he meant it.

Edward's house was empty when we arrived. He got me something to eat, and by that, I mean he checked the cupboards for snacks and handed me a variety to choose from and we snuggled on the sofa. Spending a couple of hours just being 'normal' with Edward improved my mood no end. So I was feeling much happier when the others arrived.

"Hey Little B, I hear I'm about to meet your daddy." Emmett grinned pulling me up off the couch. "Don't worry, I'm great with parents. I'll be on my best behaviour."

"Oh fucking hell." Alice commented.

"Emmett, smarmy, McCarty." Jasper laughed.

"Hey! Parents love that shit." Emmett sounded offended. "Let's do this."

We all bundled into Emmett's car and drove to my house. We pulled up into the drive and exited the car. They lined up in front of the jeep, looking like they were doing a modelling job for some Gap advert.

My dad came and met us outside. "Who do we have here then Bells?" he asked jovially.

"Emmett McCarty, at your service!" Emmett introduced himself first and I swear I thought he was going to salute.

"I'm Rose." She smiled and my dad nodded, he already knew Rose.

"Jasper Whitlock." Jasper nodded politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Edward Mason, Sir." Edward stepped forward and shook my dad's hand. "And this is my sister Alice" Alice smiled shyly at him.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet Bella's new friends." My dad smiled at the collection of people in the drive, they were fresh faced, attractive, well dressed, nicely spoken, respectful and polite, no strange body piercings or visible tattoos. They were the epitome of what every father wants his teenage daughter's friends to be as they stood there smiling at him. Christ, if only he knew who they really were.

"It's nice to meet you too Chief Swan." Emmett said. "We're all excited to get to know you better."

"Call me Charlie." My dad told him and Emmett nodded looking pleased with himself. "I don't know what you have planned, but we're having a grill on Sunday, so if you want to stop by, I'm sure Bells would like that." My dad grinned at them. "There's plenty of fish fry to go around."

My eyes widened with shock, as did everyone else's, except….,

"That sounds like mighty good fun Chuck!" Emmett declared excitedly, and I'm sure I heard a quiet collective groan. "We'll be here, but we better get going if I'm gonna have you girls home by ten. Mrs Platt will be cross if I don't." Emmett smiled.

"Yes of course." My dad nodded solemnly, and everyone piled back into Emmett's jeep. "They seem nice Bells, looks like you've found a great bunch of kids to be friends with." My dad said before helping me into the jeep. How he was police chief was beyond me, he really didn't have a clue.

"I'll see you tomorrow dad."

"Have a good time."

"What the fuck was that Em!" Edward shouted as soon as we pulled away.

"We were supposed to go meet him, not make fucking friends with him." Jasper moaned.

"Fucking overgrown moron." Alice added.

"Babe, we really need to limit the time we spend around Chief Swan." Rosalie said more sympathetically.

"Chuck?" I asked laughing. I don't think I'd heard anyone call my dad that, ever.

"What? I like a good fish fry, it won't be that bad. You're all just jealous because he likes me best." Emmett defended himself.

Emmett dropped me and Edward back at the house and we went inside and found Esme in the kitchen.

"Hey kids." She beamed, "I thought you were off to the movies."

"Nah, the others went, but we're just gonna chill out here." Edward explained. I helped Esme make us some dinner and after we ate we put a film on in the living room.

When the movie was finished, we said goodnight to Esme and made our way to Edward's bedroom.

Esme had left a clean set of pyjamas for me on his bed and I picked them up and carried them to the bathroom to change. When I came out Edward was already in bed and I scooted in beside him.

He smiled as he put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. We lay on our sides face to face, as we talked quietly and kissed softly. Before too long we were just kissing and not bothering with the talking.

Edwards hand wandered and he cupped my breast, running his thumb across the nipple. "No Bra?" He asked smiling.

"Funny." I said dryly.

Edward smirked and I threw my leg over his hip and used it to scoot closer to him. He groaned as I pushed myself against him. He plunged his tongue into my mouth and kissed me fiercely. His hand was under my top squeezing me, as he rocked against me. "Fuck, I want you." He groaned.

"Then take me." I told him. "Not because I'm scared, but because I want to be with you, like this, me and you, together, just us."

"You mean that Princess?" He asked tugging at my top.

"Uh huh." I managed to get out, as he pushed my tank top over my head. He pushed me onto my back and closed his mouth over my breast. He sucked on one while he played with the other, rolling my nipple between his fingers and pulling on it. I grabbed at his t-shirt and he took his mouth from me briefly to let me pull it over his head. He pressed himself against my chest, skin to skin and moaned as he kissed me.

"Take these off." He told me, kissing down my neck and tugging at my pyjama bottoms. I didn't need to be told twice, I wriggled and kicked them off, too worked up to be embarrassed. Edward was sure and steady in his movements, he knew exactly what he was doing. But I wasn't nervous, I wanted this to happen and I knew he'd never do anything I didn't want.

His hand ran down my body, rubbing up and down my thigh a few times, until his fingers worked themselves under my panties and between my legs to tease and torment me. I moaned and groaned and panted while he expertly played my body. He rid me of my underwear, pausing to stare at me. I blushed because I was naked in front of him for the first time, but he kissed me softly and whispered. "You're perfect." He moved down to suck and kiss my chest and I arched my back into him as his fingers found their way back between my legs.

"You like that?" He asked and I nodded frantically, he was driving me crazy, but it still wasn't enough. Just as I was on the brink of orgasm he stopped and moved so he could take off his boxers. He settled himself on top of me, his legs between mine, and his arms at either side of my head holding his weight off of me.

He stared into my eyes and I knew he was checking for any signs of uncertainty, but I knew he wouldn't find any. I was sure. I wanted him to be my first. I wanted this with him. I may not have known Edward long, but I knew that he was the one that I wanted to give this to. Finally, he seemed satisfied and I felt him position himself at my entrance.

He leant down, kissed me softly and whispered.

"Are you ready Princess?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Are you all ready? Do you hate me? I know you don't, because the answer is always 'never'. **

**Next chapter is mostly written, it picks up right from this line and don't panic, her answer isn't 'uh, no, I changed my mind.' or anything like that. Then we're off to Charlie's for the afternoon and let's just say, Jake is slightly more observant and suspicious than Charlie. I should have it out by next week.**

**I hope you liked this, it's not the best chapter, but I'd still love to hear what you thought. x**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I love reading them all, they make me laugh and smile. **

**Kitty Vuitton put my story on The Lemonade Stand, which just blew my mind. You can vote for my story and others. I think there is a still a couple of hours left, so if you want check it out, go for it. If you want to vote for me, that would be awesome. **

**This chapter was a big deal for me, I've never written an Edward and Bella sex scene, so I hope it doesn't disappoint. I wanted to keep them both in character, but I also wanted it to be a little bit realistic, so I hope I did it ok. **

**If you don't like reading that sort of thing, then, er, don't read this.**

**Anyhow, here it is, I think everyone knows where the last chapter ended, but if not the last few lines are here as well. Hope you enjoy. xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_He stared into my eyes and I knew he was checking for any signs of uncertainty, but I knew he wouldn't find any. I was sure. I wanted him to be my first. I wanted this with him. I may not have known Edward long, but I knew that he was the one that I wanted to give this to. Finally, he seemed satisfied and I felt him position himself at my entrance._

_He leant down, kissed me softly and whispered._

_"Are you ready Princess?"_

I nodded and he pushed inside me. He went slow, stopping every few seconds to check I was alright. "This is gonna hurt." He told me, as he stretched me and my insides burned. He kissed me and said "I'm sorry." before he thrust himself all the way into me. I cried out and Edward stopped moving, waiting for me to adjust to the feeling. "Are you ok?" He asked, straining to keep himself still.

I couldn't stop a few silent tears from running down my cheeks, and Edward kissed them away. "Princess?"

"I'm ok." I told him as the pain diminished slightly. I'd known it was going to hurt, and it did, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I'd read and heard enough to know that the first few times weren't exactly pleasant for a girl, but I wanted it to be good for him. I moved my hips, experimentally, encouraging him to move.

He began to move slowly in and out, never taking his eyes off my face looking for any signs that it was too much for me and I eventually got used to him being inside me. His movements became smoother as my body started to accept him. "Does it still hurt?" I shook my head, it wasn't painful any more, it was more of an uncomfortable feeling now.

He let more of his weight settle on me, and used one of his hands to caress my breast, kissing and sucking at my neck, as he gradually sped up his motions and I began to meet him thrust for thrust. He moved his hand down between us and started rubbing at me.

"Oh!" I cried, surprised, when what he was doing started to feel good, and we settled into a rhythm. He bent his head and kissed my breast, sucking my nipple into his mouth and twirling his tongue around it.

"I need you to cum for me Princess." He moaned against my chest, moving his fingers faster and thrusting up inside me harder. My body seemed to bend to his will and I felt the heat rise up inside me.

"Shit, I can't…, I'm gonna….," He was begging me and I knew he wasn't going to last much longer. His movements became erratic and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him back up to my face, so I could watch him. He bent to kiss me sloppily, our bodies were slick with sweat and he had never looked more glorious. He used his body to part my legs further and switched his movement so he was rolling his hips and rocking into me.

I felt my toes curl and a tingling sensation in my head, it was as unexpected as it was pleasurable and I knew it wouldn't take much to send me over the edge. "Please Princess." He gasped desperately, pushing just a little bit harder and I exploded around him, my head flew back and I arched into him, as my insides clenched and spasmed. "Holy fuck, I can feel it!" Edward groaned. He thrust twice, shallow and quick, before he stilled for a second and I felt him shudder and spill into me. He pushed into me one last time, before falling onto me and kissing me deeply.

"Fuck Princess." He exhaled, breathing heavily and pushing himself up on his arms. "So good." He pecked my lips and rolled off of me onto his back, pulling me with him and onto his chest, running his hand up and down my back. "Are you alright?" He asked once his breathing was under control, tilting my face so he could see me when I answered. "It wasn't too painful?"

"No, just at the beginning, the rest was….." I blushed. "Uh, nice."

"Nice?" He smirked and I blushed further.

"You know what I mean." I said slapping at his chest and hiding my face in embarrassment.

"Hey" He said poking my back with his finger. "Really, are you ok?" He asked when I raised my head to look at him, he was concerned now. His eyes scanned my face and my body, checking for himself.

"Honestly, I'm fine." I told him, reaching for the covers and pulling them over us. I'd somehow forgotten that we were both naked. "You worry about me too much." I smiled.

Edward snorted.

We lay together for a while, quietly, I played with the small smattering of hair on Edward's chest and he played with my ponytail and stroked my back. I yawned, and he raised his head and grinned at me.

"Tired Princess?"

"Hmmn, yeah."

He scooted us so we were further down the bed. He rearranged the pillows and the covers so I was comfortable. "Sleep." He ordered, kissing me on the forehead, and I snuggled up to him, and did just that.

I woke up alone and I was immediately sad, until I heard the shower. A glance at the bedside alarm clock told me that it was ten and I had slept really rather late. Edward emerged minutes later looking like a Greek God in a towel. As soon as he saw I was awake he padded over to the side of the bed to lean down and kiss me.

"Morning Princess." He smiled. "Sleep well?" I nodded. "Do you feel ok? Are you sore?"

I sat up, pulling the covers up with me because I was still naked. I felt a little sore between the legs but nothing horrendous. "I'm fine." I reassured him. He searched my face to see if I was being truthful with him.

"You want to shower?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." He threw me a t-shirt of his and I pulled it over me, loving how big it was and how it smelt of him. I got up and was mortified to see there was a little bit of blood on his sheets. I stood there staring at it, knowing I was blushing a ridiculous shade of red.

"Princess?" Edward saw my expression. "What is it?"

"Uh, well…, it's just…, um sorry, but I ruined your sheets." I cringed and pretty much wanted to die.

"Huh?" He frowned looking down to the bed. "Oh." He said as he saw what I meant. "Are you in pain? Are you still bleeding? Should I go get Rose or something?" he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me, waiting, I think, for me to tell him what to do.

"No, I'm fine, it's just embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed." He walked over, putting his arm round me. "It's just a bit of blood." He shrugged.

"Doesn't it squick you out?"

"Squick? Is that even a word?" he laughed. I swatted at him and he pulled me into his chest, he dropped a kiss on the top of my head. "Princess, I shoot people, it takes a fuck load more blood than that to squick me out."

I laughed at his flippancy over the situation, and felt a lot better. Although that might have been the sight and feel of his hard chest that I was currently up close and personal with. I had been too caught up last night to fully appreciate Edward's body, but now, damn, he was one fine specimen of a man, or boy I suppose. He was muscly, you could see that he was strong, but he wasn't over the top or huge, he was just right.

No scrap that. He was freaking perfect!

Edward pulled on some boxers under his towel, so I didn't get a look at the goods, but he caught me staring and smirked as he put on his jeans. "Do you know how fucking hot you look in my t-shirt?" He asked walking over and grabbing me by the hips. He kissed me passionately, pulling me towards him, I tried to hide the wince as our bodies made contact, but Edward caught it. "Princess?" He pulled back and stared at me, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm fine." He arched an eyebrow, telling me he didn't believe me for a second. "It's a little sore." I admitted. "Nothing terrible." I rushed to tell him as his face fell.

"Would a bath help? I'll run you one and get you some water and some painkillers. Yeah?" He asked all panicked and concerned. He really was quite adorable at times. I smiled and told him thanks, reaching up to kiss him again.

He handed me a bottle of water from his mini fridge and went into the bathroom and I heard him start the bath before he returned with a couple of pills for me, I took them with the water and he showed me where the towels and toiletries were. Edward left me in the bathroom with a kiss and instructions to take my time and relax. He was attentive and caring, making what had happened between us all the more special in my mind.

I lay in the bath and finally thought back through the last week of my life, if someone had told me last Saturday that this was where I'd be, I'd have laughed in their face. It was hard for me to believe how much had changed.

Last night had been just as I had hoped, it was something that I'd remember forever and I knew my decision to lose my virginity to Edward was one I'd never regret, whatever happened between us in the future. He had been so careful and gentle, and he had actually managed to make it good for me. I knew from Jessica and Lauren that it wasn't always something that happened.

If I was honest I couldn't wait for us to be together again, not right now, because I really didn't think my body was up to it, but soon and surely it could only get better from here on in. I allowed myself to get lost in a few fantasies of what Edward and I might get up to now that the dreaded, painful first time was out the way.

When the water started getting cold, I got out of the bath and wrapped myself in one of Edward's huge towels, I felt soothed, the bath had definitely helped and the painkillers had kicked in so I wasn't in any discomfort as I dressed.

When I got downstairs, everyone was in the dining room. I entered quietly and watched them all. They were concentrating on some paperwork in the middle of the table. I didn't want to intrude on their family business, so I was about to turn and head back to the kitchen when Edward noticed me.

"Hey Princess. There you are." He gestured to me to go to him, so I did and he pulled me straight onto his lap. He rested his head on my shoulder to stare at the map on the table. "Do you feel better?"

"Much." I turned my head to kiss his cheek.

"This is a territories map." Edward explained quietly. "Everything shaded in blue is ours, yellow is Aro's, the green is what some of the smaller families have and the free bits are no man's land. We're trying to work out where to strike next. You see the red?" he pointed to a place on the map that was yellow but had red lines through it and I nodded. "We already hit there, with the arms deal."

"So basically you're colouring?" I whispered.

"No." He tickled me making me giggle. "We're being big hard scary mobsters. Hmmn, you smell fucking fantastic." He sniffed at my hair.

"Concentrate." I told him, as he started nuzzling at my neck. I saw him pout as he went back to looking at the map.

"He moves a lot of money through his clubs, we could start there." Jasper suggested.

"Too public." Alice shook her head.

"I say we hit his part of the docks." Edward said pointing to the map. "Intercept some shipments and deliveries. Make it so he can't safely use it as a point of entry or exit. That will all but shut the area down, and if he doesn't have access to the water, he'll be fucked good and proper."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett obviously agreed with him.

Marcus nodded slowly. "Not a bad idea Edward."

"It's extreme." Alec spoke up. "There will be repercussions."

"So? The fucker needs to take us seriously, if he thinks he can get away with coming after the Princess, what's to stop him coming after Rose or Alice, even mom, as well. I say we hit him hard, where it hurts and send the message that nobody fucks with the Cullen's." I saw Edward's nostrils flare in my peripheral vision as he got worked up, and I felt his body tense underneath me. I ran my hand up into his hair, holding him against me and I felt him sigh against my shoulder.

Everybody at the table looked to Marcus, who seemed deep in thought. "We're meeting with him Monday. If he's still resistant to our previous offer, we threaten this, and give him a week to think it over. If he still doesn't agree to our terms, then we'll move forward." He nodded and everyone seemed to relax a little, sitting back in their seats. "Now, let's go get some lunch." He smiled.

Everybody got up and left the room leaving me and Edward still sitting there. "What time do you have to be home?" He asked pulling my legs so I was sideways on his lap now.

"Don't know, my dad's not working, he's probably gone fishing for tomorrow, so anytime really." I shrugged.

"We're going into Port Angeles for lunch, you up for that?"

"Yeah I'm starving." I agreed. "Seems I worked up a bit of an appetite last night." I smirked at him, and wriggled a bit in his lap, loving the look of shock on Edward's face.

I know I was far more innocent than him, but I was still a normal teenage girl, we had dirty thoughts and spoke candidly between ourselves. I was shy, but I wasn't timid, and I was more than capable of being suggestive when I wanted to be. It made me laugh that it surprised him when I said something like that.

"Behave Princess." He said catching my hip and keeping me still. I pouted. He kissed my pout, pulling my bottom lip into his mouth. I was about to respond when someone cleared their throat and Edward looked up.

"Do you two ever stop?" Emmett asked.

"We've barely fucking started." Edward said and I caught the double meaning in his words and flushed. "Shit Princess, the things I want to do to you." He whispered in my ear and I shivered, he was so much better at being suggestive than I was.

"We're going." Emmett huffed.

I climbed off Edward's lap and he groaned, adjusted himself and got up. He took my hand and we followed Emmett out of the house.

"I'm driving." Edward stated, pulling me in the direction of his car.

"Shotgun!" Emmett yelled.

"Fuck off Em, the Princess is riding with me, if you wanna sit up front, drive your own fucking car." Edward said as he helped me into the passenger seat. "Where are we going?"

"Franco's." Emmett said jumping into the back with Rose.

There were people everywhere, men I'd never seen before and I wondered who they all were. Marcus, Alec, Carlisle and Esme, climbed into the back of a big black car and someone shut the door for them.

"Who are all those people?" I asked Edward as he started driving.

I looked behind us, to see them all getting into similar black cars and we lead what was fast becoming a procession down the driveway.

"They're guards, they work for the family, Marcus is the Boss, he would never travel alone, they are all trained and paid to stop any kind of assault or attack on him, any of us really. He bought some of them with him on Tuesday, the rest live here. There's another house on the grounds."

"How many people work for you?"

"Fuck knows, thousands, from the higher up people who are almost part of the family all the way down to the barmen and waitresses at the clubs we run. Alec will know the exact number."

"Oh." I said slightly gob-smacked. I knew they were a mob family, but I had no idea that it was such a big organisation. I didn't know if I'd ever really get my head around all of it.

Rose and I chatted for the drive, Edward and Emmett were discussing Aro and I tuned them out, not really wanting to hear it. Edward had sped off as soon as he pulled onto the highway, leaving the other cars far behind us. We pulled up to a nice looking restaurant and Edward opened my door and was about to hold my hand when a tiny old woman threw herself at him.

She started talking incredibly fast in another language as Edward blushed, he nodded and she said something else and he smirked before she turned to me and hugged me. Pulling back she took my face in her hands. "Bella!" she smiled and turned to greet Emmett and Rose.

Slightly stunned I looked at Edward. "That's Gianna. She runs the restaurant with her husband Franco." He told me, and I continued to look at him for an explanation. "She's known Alice, Em and I since we were little, she's…, er, fond of us."

"I'll say." I laughed. "How'd she know my name?" I asked, Edward hadn't told her.

"She didn't." He smirked. "She was saying you were lovely." He whispered and I blushed and snorted, which probably isn't that attractive a combination. "You are." He kissed me and took my hand to lead me inside.

We were seated and Gianna bought out bread and drinks. Alice and Jasper arrived a short while later and she greeted Alice just as enthusiastically as she had Edward.

The rest of Edward's family arrived and took seats with us, the other people I had seen sat at a long table beside ours. Gianna and Franco bought out plates and dishes full of food and we all ate heartily, it was loud and fun. The food was delicious. I hadn't eaten so much in a long time. I enjoyed myself there was no talk of business at the table, everyone chatted happily.

Edward, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I spent a nice afternoon in Port Angeles. We pottered around the shops and walked along the water.

Edward drove me straight to my house, when the time came for us to get home. My dad wasn't back yet, but Sam and Embry were outside. Edward took me inside and said a proper goodbye while Emmett and Rose waited in the car.

It had been decided that they would come over tomorrow for around two, stay for an hour or so and leave as soon as possible. I was nervous about them being in the house, I knew we'd all have to watch ourselves as Jake was a lot more perceptive than my father was and I had warned them all to be on their guard.

I also wondered how easy it was going to be to be around Edward and not let on that we were more than friends, it's not that I minded if my dad knew he was my boyfriend but it was agreed that things would be easier for the time being if he didn't find out just yet. Which was great in theory, but practically, I didn't know if I was that good an actress.

The way he affected me, you'd have to be blind not to see there was something between us, so I was going to go with an 'avoid all contact with him' plan, but that meant I wouldn't have any time with him until Monday which was way too far away in my opinion. I consoled myself with the fact that we had the three full days together next weekend.

I kissed him goodbye, and pouted when he pulled away too soon for my liking.

"The whole plan goes to shit if your dad walks in here to find us like this Princess." He smirked at me and I reluctantly agreed. Kissing him again quickly and waving them off from the doorstop.

I spent Sunday morning, making salads and preparing bread, fish, potatoes and everything else we needed, it was all very well my dad inviting over an extra five people but it wasn't him that could cook was it? Having spent the last few evenings over at the Cullen's for dinner I was a little bitter that my home had never been like that. Esme cooked for her family and she enjoyed taking care of them. They all had to help out, but she was the main carer, she was the mother and I found that I liked being looked after like that, it was another new experience for me. My mom barely knew how to use the microwave, and my dad would eat TV dinners or order in if I didn't live here.

As two 'o' clock approached I found myself getting nervous. If anything went wrong today, my summer, that I planned to spend hanging out with Edward and his family, might be ruined and I did not want that to happen. My dad was in the garden firing up the grill when I heard the unmistakable roar of Emmett's engine.

"Sounds like your friends are here." My dad chuckled, coming inside to greet them. Rose handed him a pie, that her 'mom' had made and my dad smiled even wider, welcoming them in and getting them all drinks. Once they were all settled Emmett and him went outside to work the grill and I managed to sneak a kiss with Edward, which made my whole day brighter.

Everyone mucked in and we were setting the table when I spotted Jake wheeling his dad up the path. They came right in without knocking and all the others turned to stare at them. Jake looked a bit taken aback before he broke out into his happy grin and rushed towards me. "Bells!" He said scooping me up into a hug. "I missed you." He swung me in his arms.

"It's been a week Jake." I rolled my eyes at him, but honestly, it felt like far more time had passed since I had been here, contemplating asking him what he knew about Edward, Jasper and Alice, last Sunday. It was a different lifetime ago. "Put me down, you big oaf." I said to him and he dropped me onto my feet kissing my cheek and slinging an arm around me.

I turned to introduce my friends to him, and found Edward glaring at Jake, Rose glaring at me, and Alice and Jasper looking at Edward concerned.

"Er guys, this is my friend Jake. He works with my dad. This is Edward, Rose, Jasper and Alice. And this here's Billy." I extracted myself from Jake and walked over to kiss his cheek. "Jakes father and my dad's fishing buddy. He's out back if you want to say hello." I told Jake, who wheeled Billy out to my dad after saying a brief hello to everyone.

"E?" Jasper said.

"I'm fine." He nodded, fists clenched, and breathing hard. "I'll be back in a minute Princess." He smiled a weak smile at me and walked out the front of the house with Jasper following as I frowned at his reaction confused.

"What the fuck was that Bella?" Rose hissed.

"What? Jake? I told you he was coming." I said surprised at the anger coming off of her.

"You might have warned us that the dude had a fucking hard on for you."

"What!"

"He's totally hot for you Bella, are you blind?"

"No! It's not like that, Jakes my friend, he's like my brother." I assured her.

"It might be like that for you, but trust me, that man wants you."

"Bad." Alice added and Rose nodded.

"E's a possessive fuck. You're lucky he didn't shoot him. I personally don't give a shit how many guys you hug, as long as you don't fuck E over, but you had to know he wouldn't take it well."

"I didn't even think about it." I told her honestly, Jake was my friend, nothing more.

Edward and Jasper came back inside and Edward walked straight over to me. "I'm sorry." he said quietly, grabbing for my hand. "I don't…," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm trying really hard not to be a dick, but if that motherfucker puts his hands on you again….," he trailed off and I didn't like his implication.

"He's my friend Edward, it's no different to you hugging Rose."

"I don't hug Rose." He scoffed, like the very idea appalled him.

"You're damn right you don't." she agreed looking equally disgusted.

"Alice then."

"Yeah, ok, except we have the same parents and I have no desire to see her naked."

"I don't have any desire to see Jake naked."

"It's not you I'm worried about." He muttered.

I took my hand and placed it on his arm. "He's my friend Edward, that's all. Don't do this, not today, not now." I pleaded with him and he looked contrite.

"I'm sorry Princess. I'll be on my best behaviour, maybe I over-reacted."

"There's no maybe about it." I told him firmly, I wasn't going to start off our relationship like this, Edward had to accept that I had friends who were male, just like I'd have to accept he'd have female friends. I'll admit that possessive Edward was hot, but he couldn't get crazy every time another male hugged me.

"It won't happen again." He said. "Well, not today anyway." He amended and I sighed, I'll take the small victories. It would be stupid of me to think that he would never over react again, it was in his nature.

Emmett came in carrying a plate of fish. "Fucking fantastic fish fry!" he said with his mouth full.

"I bet you can't say that five times fast." Jasper laughed and the atmosphere lightened up. Billy, Jake and my dad came in and we all filled our plates. My dad and Billy went into the living room to watch a game, leaving the rest of us milling about in the kitchen.

"Where's Mike today?" Jake asked and I wanted to strangle him.

"I don't know."

"You guys have a fight?" he pressed.

"No."

"Uh ok." He studied me and then the others. "So how did you all meet?"

"I met Rose at the library and she introduced me to everyone else."

"Forks library?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said slowly and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Hey Boots, Little B tells me you're an officer. You like it?"

"Boots?" Jake asked.

"Don't worry, Emmett nicknames everyone, it means he likes you." I patted Jake on the shoulder.

"Oh right." Jake nodded. "Um yeah, I love it, I'm going on a fast track course in Seattle over the summer, it should help me progress and make detective quicker. I want to work in the city, somewhere there's some real cases. Forks is a little bit quiet for me."

"Yeah, not much criminal activity in these parts I don't suppose." Jasper agreed and I watched Alice and Rose hide smiles.

"No, the odd speeding ticket and an occasional drunk and disorderly, but I want to tackle some real criminals, solve some real crimes." Jake continued oblivious. "I want something I can sink my teeth into, do some real investigating."

"I'm so proud of you." I told him, I hadn't known he got on his course, he'd been harping on about it for months, but my dad hadn't said anything about him being accepted.

"I'm the youngest officer they've taken this year." Jake said. "It should be great, you get to do a week in all the different divisions. I'm hoping to learn a lot. Although I'm gonna miss you." He pulled me towards him for a hug and I glanced at Edward who had a fake smile plastered on his face.

"When are you off?" Edward asked, a bit too cheerily if you ask me.

"The first week of July, for two months. I'll be back a couple of weekends though." Jake smiled at me. "If you have time to fit me in with all these new friends of yours." He teased.

"We need to get going if you guys are gonna help my dad clear the garden." Rose said, glancing at her watch. "If it doesn't get done today, my mom will only moan until next weekend." She rolled her eyes like her mother was a giant pain.

The others quickly agreed. "Nice meeting you Jake, see you around." Jasper smiled.

"You too, you all look after my Bella this summer." Jake smiled and I'm pretty sure Edward growled.

"Later Boots." Emmett yelled and Rosalie couldn't hide her laugh. "Chuck, thanks for inviting us over, we had a great time, we'll have to do this again sometime. Big Bad Bill, keep rolling man." And with that cringe worthy performance Emmett left, the others murmured their thanks and goodbyes and I walked them out. Jake watched from the doorway which meant I couldn't give Edward a proper goodbye.

"Boots?" I questioned Emmett quietly, curious as to where that had come from.

"Yeah." He whispered as he hugged me goodbye. "Concrete boots." I gave him a blank stare. "As in, that's what E will be putting on him if he carries on looking at you like he does." I rolled my eyes, but still didn't understand.

"What?" I asked

"You know what happens if you put someone in concrete boots and then throw them in the river?" Rose smiled. "They tend to sink. I'll see you in the morning." She jumped gracefully into the jeep as I scowled at her.

"Bye Bella." Jasper said and Alice waved.

"I'll pick you up from school tomorrow Princess." Edward told me glancing over my shoulder at where I knew Jake was standing.

"Sure. Call me later?" I asked and was rewarded with an Edward Cullen special smile.

"Of course." He nodded and jumped into the car with his family.

I watched them go, wishing I was going with them, before turning round to face Jake. He was standing with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. I sighed and walked towards him.

"What's going on Bells?" he asked when I was near enough him.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"Don't lie to me. You haven't set foot in Forks library since the first week you were here. You told me yourself you'd read every book there. If you think, for one second, I believe you met Rose at the library, you are very much mistaken." He shook his head.

I had a special order I was collecting." I lied, badly.

"Ok Bells, well how's this ? Three girls, three guys, you telling me you're not with the ginger one." He said.

I gasped. "His name is Edward." I said testily.

"Oh I know, he looks like a little punk, you think I didn't catch the looks he was throwing me. I'm not an idiot Bella. There's something off about the lot of them, they're too perfect, too nice, I don't trust them at all."

"Well you don't have to, do you Jake, seeing as you're not my father and who I choose to spend my time with is none of your concern."

"Bella." He said hotly, before calming himself down. "You're my friend, I can worry about you, I'm going to be gone all summer and I don't want to come back and find you're in trouble. How well do you know them?"

"Pretty well."

"What are their surnames?"

"Why? So you can run a check on them? Damn it Jake, they're my friends, the first people I've really connected with since I arrived in this god forsaken little town. Don't ruin that." I almost stamped my foot. That's how annoyed I was.

He looked hurt for a second before he covered it up. "I'll be keeping my eye on them." He said ominously. "And you. If I get even a whiff that they're not good for you, I won't hesitate to tell Charlie." He added before turning abruptly and walking into the house.

I sighed and sat down on the steps outside my house. I wanted to call Edward and tell him to come get me, so I could spend a fun afternoon with the Cullen's, but I knew I couldn't so I eventually got up and went inside. I dished them all up some of Esme's pie and told my dad I had homework and went to hide in my room.

I actually did some homework, getting it all out of the way so my evenings would be free, it was unlikely that we'd get any more this week. What with the seniors graduating and it being almost the summer break, the week should be relatively easy.

I went downstairs when my dad called up to tell me Jake and Billy were leaving. I kissed Billy's cheek and said I'd see him soon, Jake hugged me and whispered that he had my best interests at heart, before they left.

I spent a bit of time with my dad, who had nothing but good things to say about my friends. He seemed particularly fond of Emmett. I said goodnight early and headed back to my room and waited for Edward to call.

I grabbed for my phone the second it rang. "Edward." I breathed.

"Princess. You ok?"

"Yeah fine. Long day."

"For me as well." He sighed. "I am sorry about earlier."

"I know, Jake was being a pain, but he really is just like an annoying big brother. Kind of like Emmett, but not as funny and without all the swearing." I smiled and Edward laughed.

"What did you get up to the rest of the day?"

"Nothing I hid in my room, Jake was getting on my nerves."

"I can kill him, make it look like an accident, I wouldn't mind."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." I laughed. "It was fine, he's just more suspicious than my dad, he's gonna make a really great detective."

"Super." Edward said dryly. "About that, we might have a problem with this course he's going on. We researched it and what he says is right, he will do a week in each department."

"Ok." I said wondering what the problem was.

"Well one of those departments will be the Organised Crime Division. He'll hear all about the Cullen's."

"That's ok, he doesn't know you're Cullen's."

"They'll have pictures Princess. Probably of all of us." He sighed.

"No." I gasped. "What does that mean?"

"It means at some stage during the summer, Jacob Black will find out exactly who we are."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - What did you think? I hope you liked.**

**So, the fast track to detective thing Jake's going on...,yeah, I totally made that up for the purposes of this story. It's fiction, so I can do that, it's allowed. **

**Who's up for a trip to Seattle and Edward's birthday?**

**I would love it if you reviewed. xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**So, thank you for all the reviews. I do love them all. I can't thank you enough for reading my story and stopping by to let me know what you thought. **

**So here is the next chapter, Edward swears a lot in certain parts of this, so if you have a problem with the f word, this is not for you, but if you got this far, you'll already know he likes to swear. **

**As do I. My mum actually told me off the other day for saying fuck. I was like, I'm thirty fucking two, I can swear as much as I want. She didn't see it my way and my brother, who I base this Emmett on, laughed his head off and whispered. "You got fucking told!" **

**Anyway, back to the story, there's sex, there's swearing, if you don't like that, then in the words of my idiot brother. 'Jog on, you ain't gonna like it here.'**

**I hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

To say I didn't sleep well on Sunday night would be an understatement of epic proportions. I tossed and turned all night worrying about what would happen once Jake discovered that the Cullen's were..., well, the Cullen's. Jake wouldn't hesitate to tell my dad and then he would know that we'd all lied to him and would probably stop me seeing them. All I could do was hope that Jakes rotation into that department came near the end of the summer, buying me more time with my friends and them more time to come up with a plan.

Edward had stayed on the phone with me while I had a mild freak out and he assured me that we'd work something out, he mentioned Alice and I didn't really know why he'd think she could smooth things over with my dad, she barely spoke, but I assumed Edward knew what he was doing.

The next morning I got up and dragged my feet through my morning routine and was waiting on the step to meet Rose.

"Well you look like shit." Was how she greeted me.

"Thank you." I smiled big and fake.

"Bella, you need to learn to switch off. We know what we're doing. The situation with Jake will be handled."

"What are you gonna do, kill him?" I snorted.

"That was one of E's more enthusiastic suggestions." She said dryly and I knew she probably wasn't even joking. "Look we've still got a couple of weeks before he goes, and he's unlikely to start in that department. Jasper is looking into the computers now, he'll find out what Jake's schedule is and we'll have a timeline. We can try and smooth things over with your dad, before Jake can tell him."

"What like, sorry Chief Swan, we totally lied to your face, we're really all Cullen's, you know, the mob family. Would you mind if we still hung out with your Bella?" I scowled, lack of sleep made me tetchy and Rose laughing at me made it worse. So I looked out the window and ignored her for the rest of the journey.

My day at school was actually kind of fun, most of the teachers had mentally started their holidays even if they hadn't physically, so we were left to our own devices most of the time. At the end of the day I walked out with Angela, Jess and Lauren.

"Holy shit!" Jess whisper yelled. Lauren was just staring and even Angela looked a bit flustered.

Yes, Edward was leaning against his car, waiting for me, and trying to kill the female population of Forks High with his overall Godliness. He was wearing black dress pants with a crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black tie that was loosened around his neck, oh and don't forget the sunglasses and the smirk. He had obviously come straight from meeting Aro and had been wearing a suit.

"How the fuck did you manage to land him Bella?" Jessica asked disbelievingly, more so than was polite.

"With my sparkling wit and lovable personality." I snapped offended, I know Edward is way out of my league, but I don't need to be reminded of it by my so called friends. I said bye to Angela and headed over to Edward.

"Princess." He smiled, bending to kiss me, I closed my eyes and let myself get caught up in everything Edward.

"How did you get on today?" I asked once we were on the way to his house.

"Stubborn motherfucker, he still resisting, we've given him a week to let us know, if he doesn't agree to our terms then we'll take him down."

My last week at school passed quickly, in a blur of excited students and weary teachers, my evenings were spent at the Cullen's until I was taken home by Edward. Thursday night I had to pack for the weekend, and I needed to spend some time with my dad, so Edward drove me straight from school to my house.

I spent the night watching TV with my dad. I made a lasagne for dinner and he could heat up the leftovers when I was away so I knew he'd eat something decent. As I headed up to bed, he gave me an awkward hug and handed me three hundred dollars, with a 'Be safe Bells'. I hugged him back and thanked him for the money, it was way more than I expected him to give me.

I was excited when I loaded my bags into Roses car on Friday morning, it was the last day of school for two months, and I was going away for the weekend, with Edward and the Cullen's. Life didn't get much better than that.

At lunch, Jessica invited me to a party at her house Saturday night and I told them that I was off shopping in Seattle with Rose. Jessica looked green with envy, and made some off-hand comment about hoping E didn't get too lonely while I was gone, because she was sure there were a lot of girls who'd be willing to keep him company.

I smiled at her and told her I wasn't worried.

After a whole school assembly, I bid all my friends goodbye, I didn't know how much I'd see them this summer, I'd definitely keep up with Angela, but I wasn't really bothered about the rest of them, although, I'm sure we'd run into each other. As the final bell rang, I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"Enjoy your trip Bella." Jessica called as I ran past her.

"We will." I answered as I launched myself into Edward's arms, laughing as Jessica's eyes bugged with understanding.

We got straight onto the road, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice had left in Emmett's jeep earlier in the day, and Carlisle and Esme were travelling together, so it was just me and Edward. We put on music, chatted, played stupid road trip games and stopped off to eat at a fast food place. We held hands and kissed on the ferry, all in all, it was my favourite journey ever.

It was getting dark when we finally arrived in the outskirts of Seattle. Edward seemed to know where he was going and I took in the city, I'd only been once before and that was years ago with my dad. Edward got steadily more frustrated with the traffic, his language became more and more colourful, amusing me no end, until I finally burst out laughing when we got to a red light and he slammed both his hands down on the steering wheel and shouted.

"I'm gonna blow your motherfucking head off, if you don't hurry the fuck up, you drive like a fucking ninety year old woman. I could fucking well get out and walk faster than this, you slow ass fucker!"

"Um, Edward, you know he can't actually hear you don't you?" I asked through my laughter.

"I know Princess, but apparently its better if I…., Holy mother of fuck! Green means go. Not stop. Go! Motherfucking go!….," He yelled and swerved around the car in front of us, giving the driver a one fingered salute as he passed, before continuing as if nothing had happened. "…. if I verbalise my anger, they taught me that in anger management."

"You've been to anger management?" I gaped at him.

"Alec made me take sessions, some bullshit about how I was too hot-headed and would get myself killed. My mom and dad agreed, fuckers. But it did help. I'm a lot calmer these days." He said seriously.

"Yeah, it clearly worked wonders." I agreed, before laughing so hard I thought I might pee myself.

"I didn't actually get out and shoot the stupid fucker did I?" He grumbled, when he realised I wasn't actually agreeing with him.

Finally, Edward pulled in to an underground parking lot. He got out and opened my door for me, holding my hand as he punched in a code for the elevator and we rode to the top floor.

"We don't have to check in?" I asked him.

"It's Alec's hotel, the top floor is only for family. We always stay here when we're in Seattle, so we all have our own rooms and keys."

"Wow, he owns this?"

"Yeah, obviously we need somewhere legal for the money to go, he has to have a business for tax reasons and such, so he has hotels. Marcus has casinos. My dad is a doctor, and his private work is his official income. When Emmett turns twenty-one in December they'll set him up in a business of his choice, same for me, Jasper, and Alice if she wants it."

"Again, wow." I said.

"It's a lot to take in I suppose, for someone who hasn't been around this for long. But for us, it's normal." He shrugged. "This is all I've ever known."

When the elevator stopped he led me along a corridor, stopping at a door. "This is us." He said reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. He took out a card and swiped it into the lock and I heard the door unclick. He pushed it open and gestured for me to go in first.

The place was massive. I walked through a lobby that led to a sitting room, it had large sofas and armchairs set around a coffee table and a balcony with a spectacular view of Seattle. There was a fully fitted kitchen that was nicer than my own at home. On the left of the sitting room was a bedroom and a guest bathroom. On the right was the master bedroom, complete with en-suite. It was the most elegant place I had ever seen, let alone stayed in.

"Holy…" I shook my head as I struggled for a word to sum up what I was seeing.

"Fuck?" Edward suggested helpfully.

"Yeah." I sighed, sitting down on the sofa. Everything about the Cullen's was bigger, more impressive than I was used to.

"I think we're due to meet everyone downstairs at nine for drinks and for Alice to give us our itineraries."

"Our what?" This was news to me. I was kind of hoping not to have to leave this suite until Edward's party tomorrow night.

"Alice is an organiser, she will have the whole weekend planned down to the exact minute."

"What's that likely to involve?" I said kicking off my shoes and getting more comfortable.

Edward grimaced and rubbed the back of his head, I knew I wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I would imagine tomorrow is shopping for dresses in the morning and a spa in the afternoon, before heading to a salon to have your hair done for the party, well at least for you."

I groaned. "So what will you do?"

"Dunno, I'll probably fuck around with Em and Jazz, before throwing a suit on about ten minutes before we need to leave." He smirked.

"I want to do that." I whined.

"You wanna fuck around with Em and Jazz?" he asked laughing.

"That's not what I meant." I giggled as he pulled me up from my seat and kissed me.

There was a loud pounding at the door of our suite and Edward groaned.

"Fuck off!" he yelled.

"Edward you don't even know who it is." I hissed.

"It's Em." He told me confidently.

"It's Em." Emmett yelled through the door.

"I know and I repeat, fuck off." Edward smirked at me.

"There's been a change of plan, we're not meeting at nine anymore." Emmett persevered.

"Good to know, see you in the morning." Edward leant back down and kissed me again. He was pulling at my sweater before we realised Emmett hadn't actually gone anywhere.

"Open the fucking door E!"

"How fond of Emmett are you?" Edward asked.

"I'd be upset if you shot him." I told him, knowing where he was leading with that question.

He huffed and stalked through to the lounge and I heard him throw open the door in the lobby. "What part of fuck off did you not understand?"

"Easy there tiger, you have Little B' all to yourself for the whole weekend." I heard Emmett chuckle. "We're meeting in half hour at the bar. We're gonna hit up M1, celebrate your birthday just the six of us, before the stuffy, formal, boring as shit, thing tomorrow."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Cat says, hang on let me get this right, 'tough shit motherfucker'. Also, wear the dark blue shirt with black jeans and Bella should be showered and in our room within the next five minutes."

"Alice said all of that?"

"Uh no, the bit about Little B was Rosie. Oh, and the shirt thing was Marcy."

"Fine, doesn't look like I have a choice." I heard Edward slam the door, presumably in Emmett's face. "Fucking cock-blocking family of fucking interfering, fucking scary ass, fucking women." I heard him muttering on the way back.

"Did you get all of that, Princess?"

"Yep. We're going out tonight, and apparently you're scared of the women in your family." I summarized for him.

"I'm not scared of them." He scoffed and I smiled. "I've just learnt over the years, it's better to do what they want." He nodded. "So you best get in the shower, it's not a good idea to keep Rose waiting." He kissed me quickly and I ran off to the bedroom. My bags were on the dresser and I found my toiletries and went into the bathroom.

I would have spent far longer in the shower given the chance, it had a variety of different settings and I would have loved to explore all the features but alas, time wasn't on my side. I washed my hair and body quickly before stepping out and wrapping myself in a bathrobe I found on the back of the bathroom door. I towel dried my hair so it wasn't dripping everywhere.

I picked up my clothes and walked into the bedroom. Edward was laid on the bed, shirtless, with his arms folded behind his head. I didn't even think, I dropped my clothes and scrambled up beside him on my hands and knees, as he smiled. I leant over him and kissed him.

"Hmmn, Princess I can see right down your top." He put his finger inside my robe and pulled down so it hung open further and shamelessly lifted his head to take a better look.

I blushed, I was pretty much naked the only thing keeping me from being totally exposed was the tie around my waist, I moved so I could hold the top of my robe together but he caught my hand and pulled me down against his chest.

He kissed me slowly, one of his hands was running up and down the back of my thigh, getting slowly higher and higher and I threw my leg over him so I was straddling him. Bold I know, given my state of undress, but it had been a week since Edward and I had been together like this.

"We don't have time for this Princess." He whispered as his hand inched under my robe.

"You can't be quick?"

"I can undo my fly right now and be done in about two minutes." He told me, lifting his hips to show me how ready he was. "But I doubt it'll be much fun for you."

"You never know until you try." I moved myself on top of him.

"Ah, fuck Princess, are you trying to kill me?" he groaned. "We can pick this up when we get back later." He pecked my lips as I pouted. "I promise." He let his fingers drift higher under the back of my robe, up over my bottom and moaned before removing his hand. "You need to get dressed, and I need to take a shower, a really fucking cold shower."

Edward insisted on walking me to Rose and Emmett's room, even though it was only across the hall. He wanted to check Emmett and Jasper weren't in there as I was still only wearing my robe. I was pulled in by Rose before Edward had finished knocking and he was shooed away.

Alice and Esme were nicely dressed and sipping wine in the sitting room.

"Right I'll do the hair, Alice you can do her make-up when I'm finished." Rose instructed and pulled me into her bedroom. She handed me some panties. "They're new, so don't worry. We picked them earlier when we got your dress."

"Ok." I pulled them on under my robe, they were tiny, but better than the nothing I had on. "Uh, what dress? I don't really wear dresses. I mean, I bought one with me for tomorrow night but…."

"Bella, we're going clubbing, you're wearing a dress." She rummaged in her wardrobe and pulled out a lovely, but very short blue dress and handed it to me. "You don't need a bra. Get it on, we don't have much time." She said in a no nonsense tone.

I went into the bathroom and put the dress on, it fit like a glove. I don't know how they had managed to get the perfect size, but they had. The dress had a little skirt that fell to mid-thigh, showing off far more of my legs than I was comfortable with, it was fitted at the waist and strapless but it had boning so my chest was supported. It did look nice, but I had never worn anything so revealing. The last time I wore a dress was at my mom's wedding and that had been a god awful Little Bo Peep number, so it didn't really count.

"Rose I don't think I can wear this." I called through the door.

"You can and you will. I already know it will look great. I chose it. Now get your ass out here so I can do your hair."

I took one last look in the mirror and figured what the hell, my dad would never see me in this so it didn't matter and it really did look good.

"Fucking hell Bella! It's even more fabulous than I thought it would be. Who knew you were rocking that body under those baggy sweaters you normally wear. Your tits are fantastic." Rose pushed me down into a chair an attacked me with a curling iron, before I was over my shock at her comment. "Wait there." She said when she was done and then left the room.

Alice came in and applied my make-up, she worked silently, before standing back to appraise me. "You're perfect." She said and smiled at me. It was the first time she'd addressed me directly since she said 'hi' in the diner two weeks ago.

"Uh Thanks." I smiled back. We went back into the sitting room and I was pulling at my skirt trying to get it just a little bit lower.

"Bella, you look amazing." Esme hugged me. "Really, you're beautiful."

"Thank you." I blushed. I was handed a silver purse and I put my phone and my wallet in there. Then Rose handed me what can only be described as a pair of silver death traps.

"I'm not wearing these." I told her flatly, there was no way I'd be able to walk in heels that high.

"Yes you are. Put them on, we're going to be late."

"I'll fall."

"E won't let you fall. Trust me, that possessive fucker won't be letting go of you at all, once he sees you in this getup. You'll be lucky if he lets you go to the bathroom without him."

I reluctantly put the shoes on and stood up tentatively. Alice pulled me, a little fast considering my footwear, to a full length mirror and I gasped. I couldn't believe how good they had made me look. I still looked like me, but everything was enhanced and for the first time ever, I felt really pretty and I couldn't help staring at my reflection.

Rose laughed at my reaction and everybody gathered their things. We made our way downstairs, and into a plush reception area. The hotel was clearly an upmarket one and everything screamed expense, from the light fittings to the carpet that felt softer under my feet than the mattress I slept on at home. I wondered idly how much a night in this hotel cost, because it was shades above any hotel I'd ever stayed in.

We followed Esme through the hotel lobby into a bar, and she looked around before she spotted the boys.

Carlisle stood as we approached and Edward, Emmett and Jasper followed his lead. I blushed and felt Edward's eyes on me. I met his sparkling green eyes, they were shining with lust and I felt that much better about my outfit. Esme had obviously wanted us to co-ordinate as Edward's shirt matched the blue of my dress perfectly.

Edward didn't wait for us to reach the table, he came and met me. "Princess." He breathed wrapping an arm around my back and pulling me to his chest. The other girls went on to the table to meet their other halves. "Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe you." He said into my ear. "If I wasn't worried Rose would kick my ass, I'd take you back to our room and worship you like the goddess you are."

I shivered as his breath hit my neck and if I wasn't worried Rose would kick my ass, I'd have happily let him. He led me by the hand to the table and pulled out a chair for me, before sitting down next to me.

"Holy shit Rose, what are you playing at? Little B looks fucking fantastic, but that dress is gonna get people killed." Emmett said when he saw me.

Jasper nodded and Rose and Alice laughed.

"I'm not going to kill anyone." Edward rolled his eyes at them.

"No? Check out the dude at the bar in the grey shirt." Emmett raised his chin in the direction of the bar, Edward looked over and I saw his jaw clench.

"Well that motherfucker might need talking to." Edward went to stand up but his mother stopped him.

"Edward. Bella is a beautiful young lady, you can't stop people looking at her. If I hear you have threatened to kill anyone tonight you will be in big trouble young man."

I almost laughed at the very motherly way she told him off. She scolded him like a child, even though she was talking about him killing people.

"Five hundred bucks says E doesn't make it to the end of the night without threatening to shoot someone." Jasper said.

"Fuck that, a thousand says he doesn't make it as far as the club." Emmett laughed.

"Two thousand says he doesn't last the next ten minutes." That was Carlisle!

"Five thousand says we don't make it past the end of this conversation, because I'll shoot the fucking lot of you." Edward said sulkily, and his whole family laughed at him.

A waitress came over with a tray of drinks and handed the boys a beer each, Esme had a glass of wine and Alice, Rose and I were handed a pink concoction with an umbrella and a straw in.

"Cocktails!" Alice said excitedly, as the waitress hovered.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked breathily and she was looking right at Edward. I felt my hackles rise, as she smiled flirtatiously at him. He had his arm on the back of my chair and it was obvious he was with me.

"I think we're fine thank you." I told her haughtily and she left.

"Well fuck me, if those two aren't made for each other." Jasper laughed, shaking his head.

"I think Bella just mastered the Cullen bitch stare." Rose said gleefully and I was embarrassed that they'd all seen me get so jealous.

Edward used the arm that was over my chair to pull me towards him and he kissed my temple. "Can we blow these fuckers off and go back to the room." He whispered.

I was so, so tempted. It would save me from a night of watching girls throw themselves at Edward and getting into that comfortable bed with him for the rest of the evening sounded mighty appealing.

"Don't even fucking think it, Cullen." Alice said, and we both turned to stare at her because there was no way she could have heard him. It was also the most words I'd ever heard her say in one go. She smirked at Edward and he gave her the finger.

I sipped on my straw and was pleasantly surprised to find it was rather nice. Alice handed us all sheets of paper, Edward had been pretty spot on when it came to what was planned for the next day. We sat around drinking and chatting until Rose announced it was time to go. Edward held me close to him as we left the bar, and helped me into a waiting limo. I'd never ridden in a limo before and it took a lot of effort on my part not to stick my head out the sunroof like I'd seen people do in movies.

A short ride later and we pulled up in front of a brightly lit building. It looked to be about five stories high and had a queue of people waiting outside. The limo driver came round and opened the door for us and we all got out. Carlisle led us straight to the front of the queue and the bouncer lifted the rope with a nod and an "Evening Mr Cullen, Mrs Cullen." Carlisle smiled warmly and we entered the building.

I could feel the music vibrating in my chest and we hadn't even entered the main area of the club yet. Esme and Carlisle left us to go to the top floor, where I was told there was a fancy restaurant. We entered the main dance floor, it was a mass of bodies and sweat and heat. The ceiling was at least three stories high and there was stairs that lead to an upper level balcony, where people could watch the dance floor below. Of course that was where we were headed, and I traipsed up the stairs holding on to Edwards arm firmly to stop me tripping. Once we reached the upper level we walked through a seating area and a bar until we reached a cordoned off section. There was a burly bouncer standing guard.

As soon as he caught sight of us he lifted the barrier and we all filed past him. There were sofas, armchairs, tables, all of them empty and Alice and Jasper flopped down into one of the sofas. Rose sat on Emmett's lap in an armchair and Edward pulled me down into the remaining sofa so we were all sitting around a low table.

We could see the dance floor below us, and the sight was mesmerising, the lights flashing and the bodies moving to the same beat, almost had me wishing I could join in, but dancing was not my strong point, and in the heels I was wearing it would be almost suicidal to try.

A waiter came over and we ordered drinks, I let Rose pick because I didn't have a clue what I was doing. I had a brief pang of guilt, when I thought of my dad, he would be appalled if he knew what I was up to, but the second Edward put his arm around me and started kissing my shoulder all thought of my dad went right out the window and I put my arm around his waist and snuggled into him.

Another cocktail was placed in front of me and I drank it down. We chatted easily between the five of us, Alice was there, but she didn't say anything, Jasper seemed to understand what she wanted or thought without any kind of verbal communication. We were bought another round of drinks and I was feeling a little bit buzzed. Rose and Emmett took off for the dance floor, and I watched as they danced together in the middle of the crowd. Alice and Jasper joined them after a while, leaving Edward and I alone.

"You wanna dance Princess?" Edward asked me.

"I don't dance."

"Why not?"

"Er, because I can't, because I can trip over fresh air, because when God was handing out co-ordination I was last in line, should I go on?"

"Dance with me Princess." He laughed.

"Uh, did you not hear what I just said?"

"Yep." He smiled and pulled me up off the sofa, leading me away from the balcony. "We don't have to go downstairs, we can dance right here." He said and turned me so I had my back to his chest. "I won't let you go." He put his hands on my hips and started moving behind me, he moved me too and soon I was swaying in time to the music.

"See, you're dancing." He laughed against my neck. He kissed and sucked at my neck, never stopping his movements and I reached my hand up behind me to run it into his hair and hold him to me. "I love this fucking dress." He said as his lips trailed along my shoulder. "But I can hardly wait to get you out of it." He pulled my hips back so I could feel his excitement.

I sighed and pushed my bottom back a little so he was pressed harder against me. I felt more than heard him groan. His hands wandered from my hips and made their way to my chest and he cupped my breasts in his hands. We were still moving in time to the music and I was glad that we were alone when one of his hands trailed down my body and down my thigh before he worked it back and up under my skirt.

My breath caught in my throat as he brushed his hand between my legs. "Let me take you back to the hotel." He asked.

"Yes." I gasped, as he slipped a finger in my panties and circled my entrance.

"Shit Princess." He moaned and moved his finger to rub at my most sensitive of places. He continued to sway his hips and kiss my neck as he worked my body with his talented fingers. I had lost all my inhibitions, it might have been the cocktails, but I'm fairly sure it was just him, my body reacted to him in ways I had never experienced before I met him and I wanted him badly. Knowing he wanted me too, was far more intoxicating than the alcohol I had drunk.

My breathing sped up as he moved his finger quicker, my legs went weak as he manipulated my body, taking me higher and higher, but he held me firmly to him so I couldn't fall. We were alone and no one could see us, but if anyone came back here, we would undoubtedly be caught in the act.

"I want to rip this dress off you and fuck you right here." he said and I swear I got even more turned on at the thought. It wouldn't take much more for me to come undone.

"Cum for me Princess." He whispered into my ear, and that was all it took.

"Ugh." I half squeaked, half sighed, as he gently rubbed me through the waves of pleasure until I went limp in his arms.

"Fuck Princess." He whipped me round to face him before I had recovered my senses and crashed his lips into mine. He plunged his tongue into my mouth and I met him with a similar fierceness, despite having just had an orgasm seconds ago, I still wanted him, my body was on fire and the ferocity of my desire was shocking.

Edward held me tightly and I clung to him just as hard. The sounds of us kissing seemed to be louder than the music and I was lost in a mix of passion, lust and excitement. "I need you." He said gruffly as he broke the kiss and we panted for breath. Not that he let his lips leave me for long. He attacked my neck, my throat, my shoulders, sucking, nipping, kissing and licking.

The limo ride back to the hotel was a haze of kissing and touching, I don't even think Edward told the others we were going. He had simply grabbed my bag and led me quickly out of the club. The elevator up to the top floor of the hotel only served as foreplay, when Edward picked me up pushing my back against the mirrored wall and grinding himself between my legs.

He didn't bother putting me down and carried me along the hall and into our suite, straight into the bedroom. He dropped me on my feet and unzipped my dress in one swift motion. He stood back and watched as it pooled at my feet and I stood there in just panties and heels while he looked at me longingly for a few seconds.

It was me that moved to him, and we kissed frantically while he took off his shirt, he undid his jeans and kicked off his shoes and socks and I pushed his trousers and boxers down in one go and he stepped out of them. He lifted me onto the bed and pulled off my shoes, letting them fall to the floor, still kissing me. He used his body to push me back onto the bed so I was lying down and stood up to finally remove my panties. He took one long look at me laid out on the bed and then crawled up my body. Taking a breast into his hand, he kissed me firmly and in one swift thrust he was fully sheathed inside me.

I cried out, my body was more than ready to take him, but it was still unexpected and new.

"Oh, fuck, shit, sorry Princess, I forgot…. That was too much." He pulled out of me immediately and looked quite distressed. "I hurt you."

"No, no," I grabbed for him to come back to me, he hadn't hurt me, it just felt a bit unusual to have him inside of me. "I'm fine. You didn't hurt me. I was just surprised."

"You're not in pain?" He assessed me carefully and I shook my head, reaching up to kiss him and positioning my body to encourage him.

He still looked hesitant. "Please Edward, I want you." I told him, our earlier momentum was gone, we had been desperate and needy, but now he'd pulled right back. I shimmied my hips until I felt him where I wanted him. "Please." I whimpered.

He seemed to accept I was telling the truth and he leant down to kiss me, easing himself back into me slowly, gently and I bucked my hips to hurry him up, I wrapped my legs around him and used them to pull him into me.

He groaned and stayed deep inside me, rolling his hips and using his pubic bone to grind against me, hitting me in just the right spot. He never stopped kissing me as he bought me slowly to orgasm. He moaned as he felt me clenching around him, and pulled out slightly, pumping in and out of me until I felt him stiffen as he came.

"You're incredible." He told me as he lay beside me. I all but passed out, the exhaustion of the day finally took its toll.

I woke a few hours later, it was dark and the room was empty. I was disorientated for a little while, and I could hear voices coming from the next room. I turned the lamp on and got out of bed, grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and throwing them on.

I found Alice, Marcus, Esme and Rose, in the sitting room.

"Hey, um, where's Edward?" I asked still sleepy and confused.

They looked at each other warily and I knew this couldn't be good. Alice grabbed her phone and started texting, while Rose and Esme looked at me sympathetically.

"He's in my room" Rose said.

"Oh ok. Why?" They shared another look and I sat down in one of the armchairs.

"This was waiting for him in reception when we got back earlier." Rose picked up a card from the table. "We bought it up to him because no one's supposed to know we're here and once he read it he, well, he flipped the fuck out and we didn't want to wake you, so Em and Jazz took him across the hall to calm down.

"Is he ok?" I asked

She grimaced "Not really, that was two hours ago and apparently he's still going strong, Carlisle and Alec are with him now as well."

I frowned confused at what could have him so upset.

"Read the card, you'll understand." She handed it to me and I glanced down at it. Gasping as I read the elegant scrawl.

_Edward,_

_Your Isabella looked so lovely in blue tonight. I look forward to meeting her personally._

_Until tomorrow._

Marcus took the card from my shaking fingers and Esme got up to hug me.

"You don't need to be a genius to know it's from Aro." Marcus said solemnly. "Now we have to work out how he knew where you were."

"Princess!" The door to the suite flew open, and Edward stormed in looking wild. His eyes were wide, his body stiff and tense, and his hair was more crazed than I'd ever seen it. Emmett and Jasper rushed in behind him looking worried.

He pulled me straight out of the armchair, and into his arms, inhaling deeply and whispering.

"I swear to fucking God Princess. I'm gonna kill that motherfucker, if it's the last thing I ever do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Oh dear, pissed, angry Edward! Hopefully he'll get his gun out next chapter, because we all know how hot that is.**

**I would love to hear what you thought about this. I do hope you liked it. x**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Thank you for your reviews, they continue to blow me away.**

**Not sure if I love this chapter or hate it, I swing both ways, so I'll let you decide. There's swearing and violence, nothing too bad (I don't think).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

I was sitting in Edward's lap, trying to keep my eyes open. He hadn't let me go since he'd walked into the room an hour ago. His body was still tense and rigid beneath me, he'd run his hand through his hair at least a hundred times, and I'd heard more curse words and death threats come from his mouth than I cared to admit.

Alec and Carlisle had joined us and we were all sat round the coffee table in Edward's sitting room as they tried to work out how many of their men knew where we were.

It had been agreed that there was a leak and apparently finding out who it was, was of the utmost importance. From what I could understand they had narrowed down their search and the 'sneak' had to be one of three people.

Edward was all for shooting the three of them, but Alec and Marcus had talked him down.

I was yawning and it was nearly four in the morning when Edward lifted me out of his lap and led me to the bedroom. "You need to sleep Princess." He told me.

"So do you." I climbed into the bed and stifled a moan at how comfortable it was.

"I'll sleep once I've found the motherfucker who sold you out to Aro." He said coldly.

"Edward….," I don't know what I was going to say to him, I didn't think asking him to 'calm down' would do any good.

"I'm sorry Princess." He leant over and kissed me. "I'll be in soon." I nodded, even though I knew he was lying to me, I was too exhausted to care so I let him leave and fell asleep quickly.

I woke to Edward yelling and I heard some furniture fall. I sat up in bed, it was early morning and I could see through the curtains that it was just beginning to get light, I could tell from the cold space and undisturbed pillows beside me, that Edward hadn't made it to bed.

"E, man, come on, not here." I heard Jasper's voice, it was firm but there was a worried edge to it.

"We'll take him downstairs." I heard Alec tell him. "You can have him, but we need him to talk first."

I was torn, I didn't know if I wanted to stay where I was or go into the other room. I assumed they'd found whoever it was they were looking for and I knew if I went into the next room, it would be E in there, not Edward.

Eventually curiosity got the better of me and I scampered out of bed and cautiously opened the door.

Emmett, Alec and Marcus were sitting at the table, and Jasper was stood with his back to me, everyone else was gone. I walked a bit further into the room and gasped.

Edward was holding a man up by his throat against the wall in the lobby, his other hand was holding a gun that was pressed against the man's temple. Edward was staring at him, breathing heavily, nostrils flared, eyes cold and the man looked truly terrified. His eyes were bugging out of his head and I realised, belatedly, that Edward was squeezing his throat, stopping his breath.

"Princess, I need you to go back into the bedroom and shut the door." Edward instructed me, never taking his eyes off the man he was holding.

"E" Jasper said. "Let Em take him downstairs, we need to know what he knows, if you do this here, its over."

"Edward enough!" Marcus said in a commanding tone, getting up and put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

Edward released his hold on the frightened man who slumped to the floor gasping and choking for breath.

Edward tucked his gun in the back of his jeans and turned to face me, his face was a mix of anger, pain and remorse. I wanted to go to him, but wasn't sure if I should, so I stayed where I was.

Marcus pulled the man up by his hair. His demeanour was frightening. "You see the girl Paul?" Marcus punched him in the back and he cried out. "You sold out a child, an innocent." He said as he pulled his hair until he was standing. "You have betrayed this family and you will die for you disloyalty." Marcus spat in his face and I recoiled. "You disgust me." He said throwing Paul to the floor dismissively. I'd never seen this side of Marcus, I knew he was the boss, but he'd always been like a fun grandfather when I'd been around him.

Emmett got up and gave me a small smile, before picking Paul up and leaving the room. Alec followed him out and they shut the door behind them.

"I'll call Tony." Marcus said. "Jasper, Alice needs to get hold of Demetri, find out what Aro's plans are for today, I don't want any excuses from him, and I don't want any more fucking surprises from them, he is to tell Alice everything." He took out his phone and started to make a call as he left the suite.

"Bella?" Jasper called to me and I looked at him. "You ok?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"E? This is the right way man, you know it is." Jasper told him.

"I know." Edward walked outside onto the balcony.

"Give him a minute, he'll calm down." Jasper told me. "You want me to stay?"

"No, I'll be ok, I mean, as long as he is, he won't do anything stupid will he?" I asked Jasper, I didn't know how Edward reacted in these situations, I wasn't worried that he'd do anything to me, but it wasn't like I could stop him if he decided leave. I couldn't bear the thought of him going out and getting himself hurt.

"I don't think so." Jasper sighed. "I'm not gonna tell you it wasn't touch and go earlier, but we made him see sense. I think he listened. If he even talks about leaving, phone me. I don't think he will." He rushed to reassure me when he saw my face. "But it doesn't hurt to have a contingency plan."

"Ok." I agreed. Jasper stayed for a few minutes and we both watched Edward through the balcony doors. He was just standing there, stock still, hands in his pocket, looking out at the city as the sun rose.

"If you need us, just call, no matter what time." Jasper said as he left.

I made my way out to the balcony. I didn't know what to say to Edward, so I stood at his side and watched him silently. His eyes were troubled and his posture was stiff, but he still looked beautiful, his face was glowing with the early morning sunrise.

"Do you ever wish you hadn't got in my car?" He said quietly after we had stood in silence for a few minutes. "That first day, with Em?"

"I would never wish that." I told him honestly. How different my life would be if I'd said no to Emmett's offer, but I'd never for a second regretted it. If I could go back in time, knowing what I knew now, my answer would still be the same.

He let out a short breath and chuckled humourlessly, and I knew he didn't believe me. I moved so I was standing in front of him and took his face between my hands so he had to look me in the eye.

"Ask me." I told him, it took him a couple of seconds to understand what I was saying. He tried to look away but I wouldn't let him. "Ask me."

"You hate me Princess?" he asked eventually

"Never." I assured him, reaching up to kiss him.

"You should." He told me, moving his face away from me so I couldn't.

"Don't do that." I told him, trying again, but he moved away. "Don't do that!" I said getting cross.

"It's still early, you should go back to bed." He said flatly, not looking at me and there was no way I was having that.

"Damn it Edward, don't you dare shut down on me!"

I saw his eyes flash with something, but it didn't deter me. "Do you wish I hadn't got in your car?"

"No!" he gasped.

"Then kiss me."

He shook his head and stepped away from me.

"Kiss me." I demanded, stepping towards him. I knew I was pushing him, but I wanted him to come back to me. I wanted a reaction and I was determined to get one. I didn't even care if it was good or bad, I just wanted something, something other than this. So I hit below the belt. "Kiss me Edward, or don't you want me anymore?"

He growled and I was turned and pushed forcefully up against the balcony door before I registered that he'd moved. He kissed me hard, pressing his body into mine. I felt his anger, his rage, his passion, as he assaulted my mouth. I tried to kiss him back just as desperately, but he was solely in control. The kiss was frenzied, borderline violent, as our teeth clashed together and I pulled at his hair. I moaned as his hand went up my top and gasped as he grabbed me and pinched my nipple hard.

"Fuck!" He pulled away from me abruptly and I stood panting, watching, waiting, as he paced.

He shook his head and ran his hands into his hair, clenching his fists into it and screwing his eyes shut tight. "I'm so fucking angry Princess, I can't…., not now…., I'll hurt you….," He breathed out heavily, frustrated. "Don't ever think I don't want you." He said quietly, looking up at me, his eyes blazing. "But please….,not like this." He whispered, and I knew what he was asking of me.

He was too close to the edge, too angry to be gentle, and he didn't want to risk losing control, afraid that he'd be too rough.

I knew he held himself back when he was with me. Last night I'd had a brief glimpse of him letting go, and I desperately wanted to experience that side of Edward. That raw passion, that animalistic, commanding sexuality that he exuded, but pushing for that now, when he was already so upset, wouldn't be fair. While I knew he'd never hurt me, he worried that he would, and he was almost begging me not to take this any further.

I'd never seen him look so young, so vulnerable. He was only a boy, he lived a life that was faster, harder, more dangerous, than anyone else I knew, and it was easy to forget that underneath all that he was still just a boy, I felt terrible that I'd basically manipulated him into giving me a reaction.

I didn't like that he'd shut down on me, but being in a relationship, was as new to him as it was to me, and ours could hardly be considered a normal courtship. With all the danger and heightened emotions that surrounded us, it was bound to be difficult at times, we were both blindly muddling through, we were both going to make mistakes and I knew I had to fix this one.

"You should get some sleep Edward." I said gently, and he nodded, his whole body sagging in relief, as I took his hand and pulled him to the bedroom with me. I got straight up on the bed to lie down and he took his clothes off, leaving him in just boxers and got in beside me. I scooted over and lay my head on his shoulder, putting my arm across his waist and nestling into him. His arm eventually came around me and he slowly stroked my side until I drifted off.

When I awoke, I was pleasantly surprised to find Edward still sleeping beside me, at some point we had become a tangle of limbs and I extracted myself from him carefully and ran to the bathroom.

I was brushing my teeth and luckily not sitting on the toilet when the door flew open. "Princess!"

"Wop's uh maffer?" I asked startled, with my toothbrush still in my mouth, and he stared at me blankly. I spat and repeated. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, I, uh, thought you left." He admitted, his face colouring a bit, he looked completely dishevelled and I knew it would be mean to laugh at him, even though I desperately wanted to.

Instead, I rolled my eyes at him and handed him his toothbrush.

We freshened up together, went through to the kitchen and I put the coffee machine on.

"About last night." Edward started as I placed a drink in front of him, where he sat at the counter. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine Edward, I understand. I'm sorry I pushed you." I told him honestly, now I was a bit more rational, I realised how truly stupid that had been. I walked around the counter and put my arm around him, leaning my head on his.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and sighed.

"What's the plan for today?" I wanted to move on to lighter topics, today was Edward's party, he should have fun today and I didn't want last night hanging over us. "Is Alice's itinerary void now?" I said hopefully.

"You wish Princess." He smiled. "It's probably been amended, but she's not one to give up shopping and a spa day."

"Oh." I said disappointed.

"I'd imagine we're coming too though now."

"Why?" I said perking up a bit, if I had to spend the day shopping at least Edward would be with me.

"Uh, because there's no way you're going anywhere without me, Alice will know that, and rather than forfeit the day, she'll insist the boys come along."

We drunk our coffee, kissing lightly, touching gently, chatting quietly, just being together, it was nice.

"E!" I jumped when Emmett pounded on the door. "Open this door so I can kick your fucking ass."

I looked at Edward shocked, but he just laughed. "I think Em just got Alice's revised itinerary."

"Shopping! A hair salon! A spa! A fucking spa! My dick will have dropped off before the days over!" he was still shouting through the door as Edward continued to laugh. "This is all your fault man, fucking hell! I'm going to get you for this." We heard the door across the hall slam shut.

A short while later there was a polite tap on the door. "Ten." was all Alice said, and that was it.

Edward looked at his watch. "We have half hour to get downstairs."

We rushed to be ready on time and we were down in the lobby at ten waiting for everyone else.

We had breakfast in the hotel before leaving for the shops. The limo took us to what looked like a large store that was empty. Alice and Rose walked in first like they owned the place and I followed behind with the boys.

As soon as we were inside Alice pulled the boys to a sofa just outside the changing rooms. "Don't fucking move." She warned them all and I chuckled as they nodded obediently.

"Alice, Rosalie, and this must be Bella. I have your things set out and waiting for you." A woman greeted us and gestured for us to go into the changing rooms, or changing area should I say. Around the corner was a large decadent room, with sofas and tables with huge vases of flowers on them, and off of that were five curtained areas. "I'll leave you to it." The lady said and left.

"Right, we picked out two dresses already for you Bella so you just have to try them on, then we have to find shoes, we'll get underwear, purses and jewellery somewhere else." Rose told me, pushing me into one of the rooms and handing me two garment bags.

I pulled open the first one and immediately knew I hated it, it was red, sparkly and not for me at all. I zipped the bag back up and opened the second. I pulled out a black floor length dress with a slit up one side that came to mid-thigh. It was a straight simple design, the only detail, was thick shiny silver band that would run under my bust. I loved it and I stripped out of my clothes and tried it on, just as I suspected it fit perfectly, I don't know how Rose did it.

I took the dress off and got my clothes back on, surprised at how painless the whole experience had been. I pulled back the curtain, and came face to face with a man who was dressed flamboyantly and I'm fairly sure he was wearing make-up.

"Hi, I'm Tom, can I assist you in any way." He asked brightly, smiling at me.

"Oh, uh yeah, I need some shoes to go with this dress." I told him, holding it up for him to see. I needed all the help I could get, shopping like this wasn't something I'd done before.

"What a fabulous dress. I love it!" He actually clapped his hands as I put the dress back in the garment bag.

"Did you go for the black one?" Rose asked from behind a curtain.

"Yeah."

"Come on, I have just the thing." Tom grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the dressing room.

"Wait, I just need to grab my bag." I told him.

"Leave it." He said happily, still pulling me towards the store. "You won't need it and it'll be safe in here."

We left the privacy of the changing room and before I could blink, I had three guns in my face. They weren't pointing at me, they were aimed at Tom.

All three boys spoke in unison.

"Where the fuck are you taking her?" Emmett asked.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jasper said.

"Take your fucking hands off the Princess." Edward demanded, and I gaped at them. "Now!" he added, because Tom had frozen and was still clutching my arm.

"He was just helping me." I said urgently, trying to get them to calm down.

"He's a stranger." Emmett said. "And we heard him telling you to leave your bag behind."

"And I assume that's where your phone is." Jasper arched an eyebrow.

Edward was just glaring and they were all still pointing their guns at Tom, who was beginning to wobble a bit, I was worried he might pass out.

"Come on, put the guns away. Please." I begged them. "Please, he was just going to show me….,"

"Hey, dumb fucks!" Rose shouted, interrupting me as she came out of the changing room in her underwear. "Put the fucking guns down, now! Tom's worked here for years, he's not going to kidnap Bella, he's going to find her shoes. E if you have to, go with them, you stupid overprotective fucker. Emmett, if I get banned from this store because you got all gun happy, trust me when I say you'll be sorry. Jasper, Alice says you're a fucking dick. I swear to God you three shouldn't be let out of the fucking house!" Rose stormed back into the changing rooms, leaving all five of us staring after her.

I was going to have to take lessons from her, she was so much better at putting them in their place than I was.

The boys lowered their guns and muttered an apology at Tom, who nodded and couldn't get away from us fast enough. How the hell was I going to find shoes now?

I think it spoke volumes for my state of mind that shoes were my first concern and not the fact that they'd probably just traumatised poor Tom.

"Well great, thanks. Now you three can help me find shoes." I told them and they looked suitably horrified.

"Silver." Rose shouted from the next room.

"Uh, Princess, weren't the shoes you wore last night silver?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Yeah!" I said excitedly. "And my purse." I smiled. I got my dress and took it to the register where I was told it was already paid for. I narrowed my eyes and tried to argue but the woman was having none of it.

I stormed over to Edward who held his hands up before I even got to him. "It wasn't me."

"Well who was it then?"

"My mom." He smirked, knowing I wasn't going to argue with Esme. "She had them put everything on her card."

"Fine, well, looks like I'm done then."

How wrong I was, Rose eventually agreed to let me wear last night's shoes and use the purse, but I was still tortured with underwear shopping, where I was poked and prodded and squeezed into all number of lacy items I didn't know the names of.

The boys had waited outside the shop that time, they hadn't wanted to, but had given in when Rose demanded they "Fuck off and let us shop in peace."

I left with a bag of what Rose described as 'essential staples of a girls underwear drawer' and what I would describe as 'never going to see the light of day scraps of lace'. But I did find a nice black bra and panty set for under my dress later. Again everything had been charged to Esme's card, which despite being generous, weirded me out, because she was basically buying me underwear that her son was going to see me in, and judging from the excited look on his face when I left the shop with a big bag, he was really looking forward to seeing it.

We had lunch and then it was off to the spa, which despite complaining about, I absolutely loved. I was waxed, scrubbed, massaged, and pampered, it was really very nice, not that I would ever tell Rose that. Edward milled around looking conspicuous and uncomfortable and only left me alone when the guy doing my massage told him flirtatiously that he would much rather have his hands on Edward's naked body than mine.

After that it was back to the hotel, the hair stylists were coming to us, instead us going to the salon, a fact which relieved the boys no end. I was in desperate need of a nap after last nights disrupted sleep, and I was pleased when Alice nodded her agreement when I voiced this out loud.

I was told to be showered and in Roses room by six. Apparently we were going to be meeting the boys at the restaurant, instead of travelling with them. Once we'd eaten we were going on to a private venue, for Edward's official party.

I dumped my stuff on a sofa and dragged Edward with me to the bed. I lay my head in his lap while he sat against the headboard and fell asleep as he stroked my hair, I don't know how he survived on so little sleep, but he was still sat up in the same position when he shook me awake.

I jumped in the shower, washed, cleaned my teeth and kissed Edward like I was never going to see him again, before grabbing my stuff and heading to Roses room.

It was a mass of people and activity and I was shepherded into a chair where my hair was trimmed, blow-dried to within an inch of its life, but was left so soft and shiny I couldn't help but be impressed. It was put up into a fancy chignon, a word I'd never heard before tonight, and held into place by some little diamond clips that Esme produced at just the right moment.

I went into the bedroom to put on my underwear and dress and Esme came in and helped me zip it up. She gave me some diamond drop earrings with a matching bracelet and necklace that I tried to refuse but she was having none of it. Edward was right, it was just easier to do what the women in his family wanted.

"You look absolutely radiant Bella." She told me. "I know I haven't known you long, but I wanted you to know how glad I am that you are here with us." She paused as if she didn't know whether to say what she wanted to or not. "Edward is…, complicated, I love him, he's my son and he'll always be Edward to me, but it's been E that I've had to live with these last few years." She got a bit teary. "Since he's met you, it feels like Edward's coming back and that's something I'd always hoped for." She dabbed her eyes and took my hand. "I'm sorry Bella, I don't want to get all over emotional or scare you off, we can talk more another time, just…, know that you make him very happy, and I wasn't sure he ever could be." She smiled.

"He makes me happy too." I told her and she hugged me, carefully so as not to wrinkle our dresses. I felt nothing but admiration for Esme, she loved her family fiercely and she had never been anything but generous, welcoming and kind to me. I could only hope that one day I could be half the woman she was.

Esme freshened herself up a bit and sent Alice in to apply my make-up and finally, I was pronounced done. The result was quite extraordinary. I looked a little older and much more sophisticated than I really was, I almost looked glamorous and I didn't feel too out of place standing beside Rose and Alice as Esme took a picture.

"I'm just gonna run back to my room and see how Edward's doing." I told them, it was still early so I thought I could catch him before he left.

"Oh no you're not." Rose said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because if E sees you like this, he's gonna want to fuck you. He won't care about ruining your outfit or that he'll be late to his own goddamn party."

"Uh," I didn't really know what to say to that so I just blinked stupidly at her.

"At least if we meet him at the restaurant he'll have to exert some self-control."

I sat down on the sofa and sulked for a bit, while we waited for reception to call to say our car was here.

We were taken by limo to the restaurant. It looked like a classy place and it looked busy, the driver came and opened our door and we climbed out.

We entered with Esme leading, there were more than a few admiring glances sent our way as the four of us made our way to the back of the restaurant.

I finally spotted Edward standing with Emmett laughing, and Holy Shit! Yes, I said shit, because damn if the situation didn't warrant it. I mean, Holy Shit! The boy was wearing a tux! He really shouldn't be walking the Earth with us mere mortals.

As if he felt me looking at him, his eyes snapped to mine and he instantly left his conversation and stalked towards me.

"Holy shit!" he said when he reached me.

"That's exactly what I just said."

"You said shit Princess."

"Uh, well only in my head, but still." He smirked at me and leant down to brush his mouth against mine.

"Is Rose gonna have my balls if I kiss you?" he asked and I nodded. "Hmmn, don't care." He shrugged and kissed me.

"If you fuck up her hair or dress, I'm gonna have you Cullen." Rose scowled as she walked past us and Edward kept kissing me as he gave her the finger.

"You look amazing Princess." He said as he led me to the table, "I mean you always look beautiful, but tonight, you're exquisite." He pulled out a chair for me and I blushed as I sat down.

"He gets his charm from me." Marcus winked and smiled at me from across the table and I giggled as Edward rolled his eyes.

We ate, we drank, we talked, we laughed, pictures were taken, funny stories were told, we made far more noise than was polite in a restaurant, but no one complained. The food was good but the company was better and I sat feeling full and happy, with Edward's arm around my shoulder, as we waited for dessert.

Emmett was telling everybody the story of when I thought Mike only owed Edward twenty dollars. I was blushing and everyone was laughing, Alec choked on his drink when Emmett threw his hands in the air, and using a high pitched voice, quoted. "That's….,that's…., freaking ridiculous!" Edward pulled me towards him and kissed my temple and I could feel him chuckling.

I didn't mind them making fun of me, in fact I welcomed it, they were treating me like they would anyone else at the table and it made me feel like I was part of the family.

Edward blushed when a cake was brought out to him, the lights dimmed and a recording of happy birthday was played, which we all joined in with, so did some of the other patrons who entered into the spirit of things. He blew out his candles and the waiter took the cake away to cut it.

"What did you wish for?" I asked him.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." He leant down to whisper in my ear. "But I really hope it comes true."

I shivered, I don't know how he managed to affect me in such a way with simple words, but I was squirming in my seat, making my own wish about skipping his party and heading on back to the hotel. He smirked at my reaction as he sat back up.

Once we'd had cake we all piled back into the limo and drove to a posh hotel, the Cullen's had hired out a function room, and there were hundreds of people gathered to say happy birthday to Edward.

"You know all these people?" I asked him shocked.

"Fuck no, this is some bullshit, it's all people who want to kiss Marcus's ass."

"So where are your friends?"

"I don't have friends Princess, I have my family and, er, you. I couldn't give a fuck about anyone else in this entire room. I wouldn't even be here if Marcus hadn't insisted on it. It's like some big thing because once I'm eighteen I will join the family officially."

I felt a bit sorry for him, he was expected to smile and be polite to everybody who had come, but the reality was, they weren't there for him.

The party was boring. Edward didn't let me go as we made the rounds. Eventually, Emmett dragged us to the dance floor and we danced, well Edward danced and I tried not to fall, but I had fun, Emmett picked me up and swirled me around, while Edward danced awkwardly with Alice, and Rose and Jasper laughed at us. I couldn't help wishing that it was just the six of us, we would have a much better time.

When the DJ put on a slow song, Edward took me in his arms, and we both swayed to the music, he leant and kissed me and whispered dirty, dirty things in my ear, while I tried not to blush. Edward threw his head back and laughed when I actually squeaked at one of his dirtier suggestions.

We were so caught up in each other that it didn't register that the room had suddenly got a lot quieter. It was only when Emmett bellowed. "What the fuck?" that we looked up.

The whole room seemed to get deadly silent. Edward stopped dancing and his body tensed. He didn't let go of me, in fact, he held me tighter.

"What? What is it?" I asked him, picking up on his tension.

"Aro." He answered simply.

I looked to the doorway to see an older, black haired man surveying the room.

"Edward!" He clapped his hands, as his eyes landed on us. "I came by to wish you many happy returns."

Edward pulled me to his side, pushing me so I was almost standing behind him. Emmett and Jasper materialised from nowhere flanking Edward and further hiding me.

"Demetri said he wasn't even in Seattle." Jasper whispered to Edward.

"Demetri's gonna die." Edward whispered back through gritted teeth.

"Aro, I'm glad you could join us." Marcus made a big show of greeting him loudly. "Come old friend, let's get a drink and catch up." Marcus led Aro to the bar and the party seemed to start back up slowly, people eventually started dancing again and conversations picked up where they left off.

"We're leaving." Edward told Emmett and Jasper.

"E, it's your party. You can't just leave." Jasper said. "They haven't even done the speeches yet."

"You think I give a fuck about the party." Edward scowled. "I don't want that motherfucker within twenty miles of the Princess. The sick fucker knew what he was doing coming here. We can't do a fucking thing in front of all these people. Look at him, fucking standing there smiling at us." I turned and Aro was indeed standing at the bar smiling delightedly in our direction.

Edward pulled me off the dance floor, picked up my bag from our table and led me out to the limo. "I'm sorry we'll miss the rest of the party Princess." He told me on the way back to the hotel.

"That's ok." Honestly, like I cared, I'd much rather be alone with Edward. "My feet were killing me anyway." I smiled, it wasn't a lie and I slipped off my shoes.

"We can have our own little celebration when we get back to the room." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at him. He seemed happy, not too upset that Aro had turned up to ruin his birthday party. He kissed me, his hand stroking up the slit of my dress. "Hmmn, leaving the party early definitely has its benefits, maybe we can get to work on some of those suggestions I gave you earlier." I felt his smile against my lips and I couldn't help but smile back.

The limo drove us past the hotel and into the underground parking lot. Edward frowned, and lowered the divider so he could talk to the driver.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Edward asked harshly.

"Sorry sir, but there seems to be some kind of issue outside the hotel, there are cars backed up and I was unable to stop out front. I thought it would be easier to pull in here."

Edward seemed to jump into action, he pulled out his phone and started dialling. He took out his wallet and handed me the card that opened our room and grabbed his gun.

"Edward?"

"Something's wrong. I'm gonna put you in the elevator and you need to go to the room and stay there until I come for you. No one but me and Alec can get into that room. Once you're inside, you don't open that door to anyone. You understand Princess? I'll come to you." He said urgently.

"What? How do you know? Where are you going?" I asked confused and panicked at the sudden turn of events.

"I'm a fucking idiot." He said to himself. "I should have seen this coming, Aro knew I was gonna leave the party with you as soon as he arrived, fucker set me up." He moved to the front of the limo and held his gun to the drivers head. "Pull up right by the elevator. If I think for one fucking second you're part of this I'll shoot you in both elbows and knees and leave you somewhere for the rats to finish you off like the fucking vermin you are."

The driver stammered something unintelligible and pulled up as close to the elevator as he could.

"Jazz, I've got company. We're in the underground garage." He said into his phone, then listened. "Don't know, but you tell Marcus, I want Aro here, now!..., I don't give a fuck how he does it, shoot the motherfucker in the leg and drag him if you have to, but get him here. This ends tonight." Edward hung up his phone angrily.

"Son of a bitch." Edward narrowed his eyes and scanned the parking lot. He took a deep breath and turned to me "Ok, the code for the elevator is 19011918. When we get out, whatever happens you don't stop, you go straight to our room and stay there."

"Edward…., no..., don't…, please…., please come with me." I begged hysterical, scrambling over to him and grabbing onto his shirt. This was all happening too fast for me to get my head around any of it.

"I can't, the others are on their way, I won't be long. Get your phone out your bag, and keep it in your hand, leave everything else." He kissed me quickly. "Turn around Princess." He ordered and I did, emptying my purse on the seat in my hurry and grabbing my phone. I heard a loud crack and when I looked back at Edward, the driver was slumped over his steering wheel.

Edward took my hand and threw the door to the limo open. He stayed where he was for a second and waited. "You ready?" He asked and I nodded. "Keep your head down." He stepped out cautiously, crouching so he was covered by the limo and pulled me out and in front of him, shielding me with his body and we ran the ten feet or so to the elevator, he punched in the code and the doors slid open.

"Back soon, Princess." He smiled and pushed me in, pressing the button for the top floor before ducking back out and disappearing.

The doors hadn't even fully closed when I heard the first gunshot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So what did you think? **

**I would really, really like it if you reviewed. x **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. **

**The reviews, what can I say? Sincerely, thank you all. I love getting them.**

**I'm sorry for the delay, I took the kids on holiday and had no internet access, (It was a bloody nightmare!) and then I was fretting over this chapter.**

**This chapter has to go out to Wendemyre, who gave me the confidence boost to post it. Thank you so much. x **

**I know some people won't like it, because we only see Bella's side of things, so there's no gun fight. One day I might do some things in Edward's POV, but that would be separate to this, this is all Bella. So less action, more worrying, I would say. **

**There's swearing, guns and sex. Pretty much similar to the last few chapters, so if you don't like that, don't read.**

**I do hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

I could say something cliché, like the minute I spent in the elevator was the longest minute of my life, or, time seemed to stand still as I watched the lights of the floor numbers glow and fade until the ping told me I'd arrived at the top floor, but the truth was, it passed really freaking quickly in a blur of utter panic and terror. As the doors opened, I half expected something to happen, but the hallway was empty and as soon as I gathered my wits about me, I rushed to our room. It took three attempts for me to swipe the card correctly but as soon as I heard the door click open I entered the room slamming the door shut behind me.

I made my way shakily through the suite, turning as many lights on as I could, as I cautiously checked each room. The place was empty and if what Edward said was true, only two people could get in here, so I felt relatively safe.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Was I just supposed to wait until Edward did or did not come back?

I stood for a while thinking, I paced, I sat down and then stood back up, I couldn't do nothing. I put the TV on, channel surfed, and turned it back off, I put some coffee on, and pottered in the kitchen. A couple of times I thought I heard movement in the hallway but when I stopped and listened it was clear it was just my over active imagination. I was desperately hoping to hear the ping of the lift. Edward said he would come to me and I just had to trust that he would do that.

I didn't know what I'd do if something happened to him. It was agony not knowing what was going on. What if he was in trouble, hurt or shot and I was up here doing nothing. I felt so useless. It wasn't like I could go down and help him and I knew Edward would go mad if I didn't follow his instructions, but it didn't stop me from wanting to. Finally after what felt like hours I heard the elevator doors open on our floor.

"Bella!" Rose called through the door. "Alec gave me the key. I'm coming in." The door clicked open. I walked into the living room and met a stressed looking Rose, Esme and Carlisle.

Esme walked straight to me and pulled me into a motherly hug, falling to the sofa with me still in her arms. I let myself be comforted by her. Carlisle sat beside us and Rose got everyone some coffee.

"What's happening? Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Em, Jazz and Alice went to help Edward. Alec and Marcus are talking with Aro." Carlisle explained.

"They're still talking? Why? Surely he can't go after Edward like this." I cried, it made no sense to me that they were still trying to negotiate.

Carlisle sighed. "It's complicated Bella. I know it probably seems crazy to you, but Aro is a boss and until Edward joins the family, he doesn't have the same protection as the rest of us. Even though he is a Cullen, until he's sworn in, he is fair game. This is Aro's last chance, on Tuesday Edward will join and he will be named as the man who will take over the family, but until then Aro isn't breaking any rules coming after him. That's why he's striking now."

I looked at him flabbergasted, this was his son, and he was saying that it was ok for Aro to try and kill him.

He must have read the look on my face because he added.

"I don't like it Bella, I tried to keep Edward and Alice out of it completely, they didn't ask to be born into the Cullen legacy, but I've had to resign myself to the fact that Edward wants this. This is his choice. If I could, I'd take Aro out myself, but that's just not the way it works." He told me earnestly, and I knew this was true. Edward had never hinted that he didn't want to be part of this world.

"So we just wait?" I asked the room defeated, there was nothing else to do.

Rose handed me a coffee and gave me a reassuring smile. I took it gratefully and sipped at it. We sat in silence for a while, Esme kept a comforting arm around me as I tried to get my head around everything.

Carlisle's phone ringing startled us all and we looked at him as he answered. He kept his face neutral as he spoke to whoever was on the line.

"I'll be two minutes." He closed his phone, grimaced and stood up. I looked at him, waiting for him to fill us in. Rose and Esme wore similar expressions.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"I'm needed downstairs." He told his wife. "I'll call as soon as I can."

"Who is it?" Rose demanded.

"I don't know all the details." He evaded her as he hurried out of the room.

"Carlisle!" Rose yelled. "Who is it?" She followed him out of the suite.

"What's happened?" I asked Esme.

"Carlisle's a doctor, if he's needed, then someone's hurt." Esme explained and my hands flew to my mouth and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Who?" I whispered.

"I don't know." She said her face ashen and tense. I felt terrible, here Esme was trying to comfort me, but it had to be a hundred times worse for her, her children were downstairs. I loved this family, I would be distraught if something happened to any one of them, but it was nowhere near how utterly devastated Esme would feel.

"I'm going to find Rose and see what's happening, do you want to come?" Esme asked me.

"Edward told me to stay here until he came back." I said quietly.

"Ok, I'm sure he'll be with you soon." She hugged me and left me alone again. I sat on the sofa waiting for Edward to come and get me. Hoping, wishing and praying he would be here soon.

I don't know how long I sat there until I heard the door of the suite open.

"Princess!"

I yelped as I heard Edward. I stood instantly and turned towards the lobby. I was in shock that he was here and although I wanted to rush to him, I was frozen where I was, I still couldn't quite believe that he was back. He walked into the sitting room and stopped.

We stared at each other for a few moments. I was taking a mental inventory of him. He looked the same, he didn't look harmed, he had no outward signs that he'd had any kind of altercation, his tux, while not as impeccable as earlier, was still intact.

As soon as I saw that he was in one piece I ran towards him and threw myself into his arms. He hugged me tightly as I clung to him. I put my hands up and ran them all over his face, reaffirming that he was indeed ok.

"What happened?" I asked as I pushed his jacket off his shoulders and hung it up in the lobby.

"Long story Princess." He sighed and kissed me firmly on the lips.

"Who got hurt?" I asked urgently, I was overjoyed that Edward was clearly alive and well, but I needed to know.

Jasper and Alice appeared behind him, both of them nodded at me in greeting.

"Emmett?" I cried in understanding.

Edward nodded. "He'll be fine Princess, it's just a graze, my dad's with him now, he'll be back to normal in no time. We'll go over and see him in a few minutes." Edward stalked towards the kitchen and poured four drinks of something. Him, Jasper and Alice all downed theirs and I sipped mine. It was disgusting, so I pushed it towards Edward and he threw it down his neck.

Edward pulled out his gun, checked it over and pulled a box of bullets from one of the kitchen drawers. He reloaded his gun and stuffed it in the back of his trousers.

"What are you going to do E?" Jasper asked, as we stood around the kitchen counter, the mood sombre.

"What do you think?" Edward arched an eyebrow at him.

"Marcus won't allow it."

"Then he best keep that fucker away from me. Marcus can't really believe I'm going to do nothing when Aro sent his men to shoot at the Princess."

Edward's phone rang and he spoke for a few minutes. Nodding and agreeing with whoever was on the line.

"We can head over to Em now." He told us all and we all traipsed across the corridor. When we entered the room, Rose was sobbing on Esme's shoulder. Edward and Jasper walked straight into the bedroom and I stood awkwardly with Alice.

"Rose." Edward said as he walked out into the sitting room. "He's asking for you." She stood up and gave him a weak smile, Edward patted her back awkwardly. Jasper came out just as Rose disappeared into the room, Esme followed her, shutting the door as she entered the bedroom.

We were all startled when the door to the suite opened and Aro walked through the door like he lived here, with Marcus and Alec and another man I'd never seen before following him. I stared at them stunned.

"Very impressive Edward." Aro greeted him happily, as if he hadn't just sent people to try and kill Edward. "Six of my best men and you took them out almost single-handedly. Everything I've heard about you seems to be true."

Edward's nostrils flared and he was obviously trying really hard not to lose his temper.

"Come on Princess, let's go." He held out his hand for me to take and went to leave the suite when Marcus stopped him.

"Edward you need to stay. It was you that wanted him here, you need to see it through." He patted him on the shoulder and indicated he should take a seat. Edward nodded reluctantly.

"Do you want to stay or go?" he asked me quietly.

I was torn, I didn't want to leave Edward, I wanted to know what was going to happen, but I was tired and I really didn't want to be anywhere near Aro.

"I want to stay with you." I whispered. "You won't leave me?"

"Never Princess." He kissed my forehead gently and sat down, pulling me down next to him.

"Ah Edward, where are your manners, aren't you going to introduce me to the lovely Isabella?" Aro smiled as he took a seat opposite us, looking calm and relaxed.

"Fuck you." Edward spat, as Jasper and Alice sat down on my other side and Marcus took the armchair. Alec stood at the doorway with the other man.

"I see we're skipping the pleasantries." Aro's eyes narrowed. "So what can I do for you?"

"I want you to lift the hit." Edward said without preamble and Aro laughed delightedly, as if he'd said something highly amusing.

"Of course you do, I know this."

"Do it tonight."

"And tell me Edward, why would I do that?" Aro said coolly, as he leant towards us.

"Because if you don't I'm gonna shoot you." Edward said just as coolly.

"You can't kill me Edward." Aro chuckled, but I saw Jasper shift nervously.

"I can and I will." Edward pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at Aro's head. I saw the man standing with Alec reach for something, presumably a gun, but Alec was quicker and had his own pointed at the man's chest before he could reach it.

"There are rules." Aro hissed, looking a bit taken aback that Edward had drawn a weapon.

"I don't give a fuck about the rules." Edward stated calmly.

"Marcus, control your grandson, I thought your family held honour and code of conduct above all else." Aro said angrily.

"Edward." Marcus sighed. "He's right, you have no grounds to do this." Even though he was reprimanding Edward with his words, he didn't look like he was going to jump into action to stop Edward if he did decide to follow through on his threat.

"There are two ways this can go." Edward said to his grandfather. "Either he can lift the hit on the Princess, or, I can shoot him. She has nothing to do with any of this and I'm not going to spend the next however long looking over my shoulder waiting for this motherfucker to come for her. I'm not fucking around and I know you can't stop me. There's no one here that can make a move, before I take him out." Edward said almost arrogantly.

The door of the bedroom burst open and Rose stormed in. "Good. You're all here." She said. "Are you gonna shoot this fucker E?" she asked angrily. "Because if you don't I will."

Aro's eyes widened comically as Rose glared at him, she was stunning in her fury.

"My fiancé is in there being stitched up because of your fucking men. You even think of harming one hair on anyone in this families head again and I will personally put a bullet in your fucking skull." She promised, before turning back to the bedroom and slamming the door.

Edward smirked. "Look around Aro. Who's gonna stop me. My grandfather might be pissed if I shoot you, but he'll cover it up. We're a family, and every single person in this room would rather you were dead. So what's it gonna be?"

Aro swallowed audibly and raised his hands. "I'll lift the hit on the girl, but it won't stop me coming after you." He told Edward.

Edward nodded once, and I gaped at him, I didn't want anyone coming after him.

"Edward, no!" I gasped, I didn't want him sacrificing himself for me.

"Its fine Princess, I can look after myself." Edward told me, not taking his eyes off of Aro.

"You cannot continue like this, your luck will run out one of these days. Come Tuesday, I will have no choice but to abide by the rules, but don't think I'm going to let you get away with this Edward." Aro said coldly. He stood to leave. "Marcus, God help your family when this young man is in charge." He said disdainfully.

"Let me worry about my family, you worry about yours. I believe it was James stealing from me that started all of this." Marcus said viciously. "You better make good on what you've agreed to here tonight. If I get even a hint that you've gone back on your word, I will take you down, don't make me regret letting you out of here alive."

Aro stared at Marcus for a good few moments before nodding "I'll make the order tonight." And with that he swept out of the suite with the man he had bought with him following.

Edward put his gun away and exhaled loudly, pulling me into his side and kissing my temple.

"What the fuck was that Edward?" Marcus hissed. "You just let him know how important she was to you. You never show your enemy a weakness, it will be used against you in the future."

"He's going to lift the hit isn't he? That's all I care about. The Princess can enjoy her summer, and I'll know she's safe." He told his grandfather.

"Don't be pulling that shit again Edward." Marcus warned. "You know better than that. We can take care of Aro, without breaking any rules. He hasn't lifted the hit, he's just switched it from Bella to you. You just agreed to let him come after you!"

Edward shrugged. "As long as she's safe, I don't care."

Marcus shook his head, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'I'm surrounded by a bunch of love sick fools' and left.

Alec looked at Edward and smirked, "You're gonna be just as whipped as Emmett and Jasper."

Edward gave him the finger and Alec laughed.

"I'm not fucking whipped!" Emmett yelled.

"Yes you are honey." We heard Rose tell him as Carlisle opened the door to the bedroom and came out followed by a smiling Esme.

"Hey Little B, come see me, I just took a bullet for you." Emmett called.

I gasped and my eyes welled with tears, he was right. None of them would have been down there if Aro hadn't been coming after me.

Edward tightened his hold on me. "This is not your fault Princess." He whispered to me. "Em, you fucking idiot!" Edward shouted through to him.

"Ow, shit Rosie, what the fuck are you hitting me for?"

"You've just upset her." Rose whisper yelled at him. "If you don't go careful, E will shoot you properly, then you'll know it."

"Oh! Fuck Little B, I was just messing with you, I'm sorry. Tell your boyfriend not to shoot me, it hurts like a motherfucker." Emmett begged from the bedroom.

Carlisle laughed. "He's fine Bella." He reassured me.

"What's that dad?" Edward asked loudly. "Em can't have sex for four weeks, shit that's harsh!"

"What the fuck!" Emmett bellowed as Edward, Alice and Jasper all collapsed, laughing silently beside me. Even Esme was giggling.

"I think it'll probably be more like six, son." Carlisle said playing along. "The trauma may cause temporary erectile dysfunction."

Edward snorted, his whole body was shaking as he tried not to laugh out loud.

"Oh, hell no!" Emmett was up and in the room. He had a bandage around his left arm, but other than that he looked ok. "I didn't get shot in the dick, it works just fine." He looked around at everybody laughing. "Motherfuckers." He scowled, before turning back to his room and slamming the door.

I stared at this mad, crazy family who were laughing and joking and making fun of Emmett. Emmett who just got shot! They were all insane. I felt totally overwhelmed. I suppose the saying was true, if I didn't laugh I'd cry, because right now I felt like I was teetering on the edge of some kind of breakdown, and I didn't know whether I was going to burst into tears or giggle hysterically.

Edward seemed to pick up on the fact that I wasn't coping all that well and he took my hand and said goodbye to everyone, before leading me back to our suite.

"You need anything Princess?" He asked me. "Do you want a drink, something to eat?"

"No." I whispered, shaking my head, the enormity of everything that had happened tonight catching up with me. I was on the verge of tears. Edward had me in his arms before a single tear could fall.

"You're too beautiful to cry Princess." He told me and I let out a sob against his chest. "Shhh. Everything's fine. Aro won't come after you now."

"Everything's not fine though is it? Emmett's shot and hurt, Rosalie is upset, and you just sold yourself out to Aro and all because of me Edward!"

"Emmett will be ok, it's just a little scratch. Rose will get over it and Aro was always coming for me. The only thing that's changed tonight is that now you're safe. That's all that matters." He tried to reassure me.

"I don't want you to get hurt." I cried.

"I won't. Tomorrow, we'll all go back to Forks. We're well protected at home, we can stay there until Tuesday. Once I'm in the family officially, Aro can't just kill me, it has to be justified. This was his last opportunity to get at me and he knew that, that's why he backed down. I'll be ok Princess, we'll be ok. I promise." He kissed the top of my head and I collapsed against him.

"Let's get you into bed." He led me to the bedroom and sat on the bed next to me. "After Tuesday, life won't be this hectic. We can all relax then." He smiled and I didn't understand how he could be so calm. His cousin had been shot, Edward had been shot at, he'd survived this time but I worried he was over confident. I didn't want to lose him, not when I'd only just found him.

Edward handed me one of his T-shirts and pulled the zipper down on my dress. I pulled his top over my head and let my dress fall to the floor, before I got into the bed. He stripped out of his suit, something I'm sure I would have appreciated much more if the night hadn't ended the way it had.

Once he was down to just his boxers, he crawled into bed beside me and pulled my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my head.

I turned in his arms so I was facing him and kissed him fiercely. I was all over the place, but he was here and he was ok, I needed to feel him, to be close to him. He pulled me on top of him so my body was flush against his and moaned.

He lifted his hips and I gasped as he hit me in just the right spot.

"Princess you should sleep." He groaned.

"I don't want to sleep." I told him wantonly, straddling him as I sat up on my knees.

I looked down at him and Edward smiled lazily at me, his hands found their way under my top and he ran his fingers over my bra, using his thumbs to tease my nipples. I steadied myself by putting my hands on his chest as I moved myself over him, his erection causing delicious friction between my legs.

"Fuck Princess, I want to be inside you."

I shivered, his words causing a rush of lust to wash over me.

I put my hands on the hem of my top, and was about to pull it over my head when Edward stopped me.

"No! Keep my T-shirt on, you have no idea how fucking sexy you are wearing my clothes." He instructed me and I let my top fall back down.

His hands went to the top of my panties and he pulled on them, letting me know that he wanted them off. I swivelled my hips once more, just to tease him before I lifted myself off him so he could remove them. He took off his boxer shorts at the same time.

I sat back on top of him, sliding over him a few times, my eyes rolled back into my head as I moved over him in a way that felt so good. He raised me up slightly and positioned himself underneath me and I sunk down onto him. I groaned as he filled me, I didn't know if I'd ever get used to being with Edward this way.

I moved up and down on him while he watched me, being in his T-shirt stopped me from feeling so self-conscious, I didn't really know what I was doing, but Edward seemed to be enjoying it, and I certainly was. Being on top meant I could control how it felt and I could grind myself down on him.

I moved over him quicker and he moaned. "Don't stop Princess." He whispered.

He sat up suddenly and I gasped feeling him deeper. He kissed me and grabbed my hips, thrusting up in time with my motions. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved a hand between us, using his thumb to rub at me. White lights clouded my vision as I fell apart, and I threw my head back as he kissed at my throat. He thrust a few more times until I felt him find his own release, his head falling onto my shoulder while his breathing calmed.

Edward's arms came around my back. "Princess," He said simply. He was still inside me and I squirmed a bit, as I felt the wetness between us. I tried to get up, but he held me tighter. "Don't move, not yet." He begged against my shoulder and I relaxed again, just holding him close to me.

We sat like that for several minutes before he lifted his head. He looked me straight in the eyes before he raised his hands to cup my face and he kissed me.

My eyes widened as I felt him harden again and he leant back, pulling me with him, then rolled so he was on top of me. He began thrusting his hips, taking my hands from around his neck and holding them over my head, intertwining our fingers, he was slow and gentle as he moved inside me, my body stretched out beneath him.

I couldn't do anything but wrap my legs around his waist, trying to meet his hips with mine as he took my body higher and higher towards ecstasy. His eyes never left mine as he moved in such a way that he made sure to hit me in just the right spot with every thrust and I came again, gasping his name, as I shuddered and twitched, he followed me quickly, releasing my hands and collapsing on top of me. We were both panting, slick with sweat and sticky with bodily fluids.

"Shit Princess, that was….," He gasped, rolling off of me and leaving me feeling empty. "Fuck! That was something else."

I turned onto my side so I could see him. I know I had no other point of reference, but I had to agree, that had been something else, that wasn't just sex, that had been more, something deeper that Edward and I had shared.

He reached to the bedside cabinet and pulled a box of tissues down, handing me some.

"Ugh." He said, swiping at himself. "That was really fucking messy. I need a shower."

"Sorry." I said embarrassed, trying to hide my face.

"Why? I think it was me who made the mess. Twice!" He smiled, taking my chin in his hand and not letting me hide. "It was hot as fuck Princess." He kissed my nose.

"Really?" I did worry sometimes that maybe with my inexperience, things were a little tame for him. "Do you, um…, want more?" I asked him nervously.

"What now?" he said looking confused. "Uh, you might need to give me a bit of time Princess."

"No I meant…., uh, well do you want…," I pulled the covers over us thinking it might help me string a sentence together if I wasn't staring at his naked body. I took a deep breath. "Just sometimes, I see this side of you, and I feel like you hold yourself back, um, go slower or gentler than you really want to, like the other night, you thought you hurt me and you stopped, but you won't hurt me, and I want you to be like that, um, with me, I, uh, liked it." I blushed.

Edward was staring at me a bit gobsmacked.

"I mean, not all the time, but maybe sometimes you could be a bit uh, well, um, less cautious or something, maybe?" I was rambling because Edward was still looking a bit shocked.

"You want me to fuck you?" He asked bluntly.

"Uh yeah, I suppose." That was what I was saying really wasn't it. He looked unsure. "You're not going to break me Edward." I rolled my eyes at him.

He raised his eyebrows and nodded, a speculative look on his face. "I'll tell you what." He leant over and kissed me quickly. "The day you ask me to fuck you, I will." He jumped off the bed, taking his deliciously naked self, off to the bathroom.

"I thought I just did." I sat up and called after him.

He turned in the doorway and smirked at me. "You have to say the words Princess." He waggled his eyebrows at me and shut the door so he could shower.

I flopped back on the bed, letting my eyes close and I must have drifted off because the next thing I was aware of was light filtering under the curtains and Edward nuzzling at my neck.

"Morning Princess." Edward said roughly when I moved and he realised I was awake.

"Morning." I replied equally as rough, I cleared my throat. I surprisingly felt like I had slept well. "Do you know how Emmett is?"

"He's fine, fucker phoned me at half four in the morning to tell me his dick still worked. He even had Rose confirm it!" He shuddered behind me.

I giggled.

"It's not funny Princess." He moaned, but I could feel his smile against my neck.

"I need to shower, I'm all sticky." I grimaced as I moved, I really should have showered last night, I felt disgusting.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Edward told me. "That was the best sex I've ever had."

I smiled to myself, "Have you had a lot?" I asked him, turning to face him.

"Of sex?" I nodded. "Uh…, what's your definition of a lot?"

I shrugged. "Just tell me how many girls Edward."

"You really want to know?" I nodded again, I don't know if I really wanted to know, but I'd asked so I had to see it through. "Um, maybe twenty."

"Twenty!" I screeched, wide-eyed.

"I went to boarding school Princess, we, uh, got bored in the evenings." He tried to explain.

"You got bored!" I exclaimed in disbelief. I couldn't process this, so I got up and went into the bathroom, turning on the shower. I cleaned my teeth and stepped into the steaming water, scrubbing myself and washing away the remnants of last night from my inner thighs, when a horrific thought struck me. I rushed out of the shower and flung open the door to the bedroom.

Edward was pulling on his clothes and he looked at me startled, God knows what my face must have looked like.

"Were you safe?" I yelled at him.

"Huh?" He seemed frozen in place and was staring at my chest, I looked down and realised that, in my fury, I hadn't put a robe on.

"Hey, eyes up here." I clicked my fingers at him angrily. "We should have had this conversation before now. Jesus Christ Edward! Were you safe?"

He finally made eye contact, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Yeah, always Princess."

"Really? I mean, how am I supposed to know?"

"You don't trust me?" He looked taken aback.

"I do. I…,just , we haven't exactly been all that careful, you've never…, you know….,used a condom." I finished in a whisper. My anger was slowly slipping away and now I was embarrassed that I was standing here dripping wet and naked, screaming at him. In fairness to him, I'd never asked him to, I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid, I was mad at myself more than him.

Edward's eyes widened. "Uh, well you didn't mention it, so I assumed you were on birth control." He waited for me to give him some kind of confirmation of this and I nodded. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I can from now on if you want."

"Thank you." I nodded, with as much dignity as I could muster. "And you were always, always, safe in the past?"

"Yeah, um, can you put something on, it's really fucking distracting when you're all naked and wet."

"Oh uh ok." I disappeared back into the bathroom. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me. I took a few deep breaths and re-entered the bedroom.

Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting. "Are you mad at me?"

"Not really, I'm mad at me, I just didn't even think, what with everything else going on around us, I got too caught up in the moment and it didn't really occur to me until just now."

"Do you regret it?" He asked quietly.

"No! Not at all, none of it."

He nodded. "I had my dad run blood tests after I fucked T. I know I don't have anything, she was the last person I was with and I was careful, but she's a whore, so I wanted to be certain I was clean."

"Uh ok." I don't know why his bluntness still shocked me.

"He can show you the results if you want." He told me earnestly.

"Um, no thanks, I can't ever imagine asking your dad for those." I sighed. "I do trust you Edward. I was just upset."

"I wouldn't put you at risk like that Princess."

"Why were you with Tanya if you dislike her so much?" I asked, curious.

"Um, she was there and I wanted to get laid."

"Nice."

"I can't change the past, I fucked girls in school, I fucked a few others, but it's never been like this." He pointed between us. "It's different with you. We weren't just fucking, we were…, I don't know…, it was just different. I mean, you're, uh…, you're the fucking Princess."

I snorted.

He rolled his eyes at me. "You're my Princess." He amended.

I smiled at him. "I'm sorry I went off on you like that, I just panicked."

He nodded. "You were right though, we probably should have talked about it before."

"Have you noticed we only ever fight about sex?" I laughed.

He chuckled, "Any time you want to come out of the shower naked and dripping to yell at me, is fine by me. It was pretty fucking hot."

I blushed. "I'm gonna go finish my shower. I think I left the water running." I scuttled back into the bathroom.

I washed my hair and cleaned myself up and dried off. Edward wasn't in the bedroom when I came back out, I dressed and found him in the kitchen. He handed me a coffee. "They're sending breakfast up and then we're gonna make a move. Sorry you didn't get to see much of Seattle. I'll bring you back another time and show you around."

"I had a good time." I shrugged and he looked at me incredulously. "I did!" I laughed. "It was nice being here with you."

"Good." he smiled his crooked smile and kissed me sweetly.

We ate and made our way back to Edward's house, I slept for most of the journey. We sat on the sofa and watched crappy TV for the rest of the day and I went to bed early that night. Monday morning I woke up with my newest dilemma. What the hell was I going to buy Edward for his birthday. It was tomorrow and I was running out of time.

What do you want for your birthday?" I asked him.

"You, naked in my bed, all day long." He smirked.

"Ha ha. I'm serious."

"So am I!" He laughed, but stopped when I glared at him. "Nothing Princess, don't worry about it." He shrugged.

"I'm getting you something." I told him, huffing, as I went into the bathroom.

The trouble was, what do you buy a boy who has everything he needs or wants? He's my boyfriend, but we've only been together a short while, so it can't be overly sentimental. I was thinking all through breakfast and eventually asked Rose to drive me to the department store in Port Angeles, I couldn't be seen in Forks, because my dad still thought we were in Seattle.

Edward and Emmett came along because Edward refused to let me go with just Rose, but they waited outside the store so I could get what I needed. I traipsed through the whole place, begged Rose to give me some ideas, but she was no help. Eventually, I found the perfect thing, it was fun, not something I thought he'd have, cheap and I knew that he'd enjoy it. I got them wrapped and made my way back to the car, happy with my purchases.

"What did you get?" Edward asked excitedly.

"You'll find out tomorrow." I told him and he pouted.

Esme was cooking a huge dinner when we arrived back at the house, there were several people in the living room, all dressed smartly and all pleased to see Edward.

"Who are they?" I asked him when he'd said hello to them all and we had retreated to his bedroom for a while.

"They're all people who are high up in the organisation, they've come to witness tomorrow, when I'm sworn in."

"And you definitely want to do that?" I asked, I'd never asked him before and I was assuming he did.

"Yeah. What the fuck else am I gonna do?" he shrugged.

"Go to college, Edward you graduated early, you have money, you could go anywhere you like."

"Not really for me. I like killing people too much. I hear that's frowned upon in college." He laughed.

I shook my head at him trying to hide my smile. He was too flippant for his own good.

"You want to go to college Princess?"

"God yeah! I've been desperate to get out of Forks since the moment I arrived." I answered automatically.

"Oh right." He mumbled.

I thought about what I'd just said and realised that while it was still true, I hadn't even thought about leaving Forks for the last two weeks, usually it was my mantra to get me through the day. Would I leave Edward here and go off to college without him? Would I want to stay here with him? We were still new, but I couldn't picture being without him, it was too early for us to make plans together, but I didn't want to make plans to be apart either.

"That was before….," I tried to explain.

"If you want to go to college Princess you should go to college." He shrugged. "Where did you apply?"

"Uh, Alaska, Boston, Florida, and Chicago." I cringed.

"Shit, you really do want to be far from here."

"I did." I said, hoping he understood that things had changed slightly.

"Hey." He pulled me into his arms. "When and if the time comes, we'll sort something out, it's a year away. I could be dead by then." He smiled.

"Wow! Interesting way to make me feel better Edward." I looked at him horrified.

"I just mean, no one knows what's going to happen next week Princess, let alone a year down the line. No point worrying over things now."

I nodded, he was right, look how much things had changed in two short weeks, who knew what my life would be like by the end of senior year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I hope this wasn't too disappointing for anyone.**

**As I've said before, I'm not a member of a mob family, so if the rules and terminology are off, that's why, this is just for fun.**

**We have Edward's birthday next and then things are going to speed up. **

**Let me know what you thought. Anyone trust Aro to stick to his word? Anyone hoping Bella finally curses out loud and asks Edward to fuck her? I do, I find it really hard to write without swearing, it's a bit like writing Alice without talking. Not easy! **

**See you soon. x**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**The reviews, as always, blow me away. They make me smile, a lot of them make me laugh and it really does inspire me to get on with writing the story.**

**Anyway, here is the chapter, its Edward's birthday and as is typical with the Cullen's in this story, there's swearing, guns and sex. You know you love them that way and if you don't then this is not the story for you.**

**I hope you enjoy. X**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Monday night was spent having a huge meal with Edward's family and all the other people who were at the Cullen's home. I stuffed my face, Esme's cooking was divine. Marcus took the men downstairs after dinner to discuss business, and Alice, Rose and I stayed upstairs helping Esme clear up and then watched a movie, it was fun and I didn't want to think about tomorrow when I had to return home.

"Uh, Esme?" I asked her quietly and she looked at me expectantly. "Um, do you think you could maybe call my dad and ask if I could spend an extra night?" She raised her eyebrows at me. "Uh, it's just, well, its Edward's birthday and I'd like to, um, er….," I blushed, I couldn't exactly tell her I wanted to sleep with her son, although she was a Cullen, so I probably could without her batting an eyelash.

"Its fine Bella." she smiled. "I'll speak with him, tell him we're spending an extra night in Seattle."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart, you can stay here as often as you like, we love having you here and it makes Edward so much more tolerable." She laughed and patted my knee, before getting up to use the phone.

I spoke to my dad when she was finished, he had no problem with me being away an extra night. Esme had him completely wrapped around her finger. I said goodbye to him, assuring him I'd be home by Wednesday.

I went up to Edward's room and had a shower, pulling one of his t-shirts on to sleep in. I grabbed one of his books and settled myself in bed. I didn't know how long Edward would be downstairs so when I was yawning and had read the same paragraph three times and still not taken it in, I turned the lamp off and went to sleep.

I woke up to wandering hands and an erection pressed firmly into my back

"Good morning." I giggled, pushing back against him.

"It is now."

"Happy Birthday." I turned so I could kiss him.

"You feel like making it a really happy birthday?" He rolled on top of me.

"What did you have in mind?" I wiggled underneath him.

"Am I not making myself clear?" He raised an eyebrow at me, thrusting firmly against me, causing me to gasp. He leant down and kissed me slowly, one of his hands working its way under my t-shirt, pinching and pulling at my nipple.

He reached over to his bedside table and pulled out the top drawer. He put his hand in and blindly searched around, getting more and more frustrated, until he finally got up and sat on the side of the bed peering into the drawer. "Fuck!"

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"No condoms. Would you fucking believe it? I should have got some yesterday." He ran his hands into his hair and looked at me. "You didn't happen to buy me condoms for my birthday did you Princess?"

"Yeah! That's exactly what I got you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Really?"

"No!" I laughed. Now I knew Edward had been tested, I wasn't worried about needing condoms, although I appreciated that he was so willing to use them.

He groaned and flopped back onto the bed, covering his face with his hands.

His erection was clearly visible in his boxers and I crawled over so I was beside him. I was going to tell him that he didn't need to worry, but I'd never touched him like this. Even though we'd had sex, we had skipped a few bases and I was intrigued. I reached out tentatively and ran my hand over his bulge.

He moaned, thrusting himself towards my hand and I reached inside his underwear and wrapped my hand around him. "Holy shit Princess." Edward hissed as I started to move up and down his length, feeling his silky skin and the small amount of wetness at the tip.

"Is this ok?" I asked as I moved my hand quicker.

"Fucking perfect."

I pulled his boxers down, freeing him and I leant over to kiss his chest. He rested his hand on the back of my head as I kissed and sucked at his nipple. He moaned and started moving his hips in time with my movements.

I looked up at him, he had his eyes closed and a look of utter bliss on his face. He was too beautiful for words. Gaining a sense of confidence, because Edward was clearly enjoying what I was doing, I kissed my way down his chest, following the line of hair that lead from his belly button until I was hovering over him. I took a deep breath and took him into my mouth.

"Fuck Princess! You don't have to do that." Edward jumped up startled.

"Oh, uh, I thought you might like it." I sat back up, embarrassed.

"I would, undoubtedly. But you don't have to."

"I want to."

"Yeah?"

I nodded and he sunk back onto the bed. I put my mouth back on him, running my tongue around the head, and eliciting a moan from Edward. His hand found its way back into my hair and I worked him over, using my hand and my mouth, not taking him too deep.

Having him in my mouth was new and unusual, but not entirely unpleasant. I moved up and down, sucking and licking and really hoping I was doing it right, as my head bobbed in his lap.

"Shit Princess, I'm gonna cum." Edward ground out and I felt pleased with myself, I sucked harder and moved a little quicker. "You need to stop." He gasped and I frowned, wondering why he would want me to stop and ignoring him as he tried to pull my head away. "Princess, please." Edward gasped and his hips lifted off the bed. I felt him swell in my mouth, before he erupted, choking me, as he came.

I sat up coughing and gagging.

"Sorry Princess. I did try to warn you." Edward said, looking a little too amused for me to believe he was all that sorry .

"It tastes horrid!" I said, surprised at just how fowl it was.

"I'm gonna take your word for that." He chuckled.

"It's not funny." I whined, sticking my tongue out of my mouth. "Ick!"

He pulled me up his body and wrapped his arms around me. "That was fucking phenomenal."

"Yeah?" I smiled, all thought of the disgusting taste in my mouth forgotten.

"Yeah, and I fully intend to return the favour." He assured me. Leaning down to kiss my neck and pushing me on my back. His hands went straight to my breasts as he caressed them gently, pushing my top up, and diving at them, sucking a nipple into his mouth and moaning.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, you smell like a monkey, and you fuck like one too." Emmett's singing came from outside the bedroom and Edward froze.

"Motherfucker." He sighed, sitting up. "Fuck off." He yelled.

"Aw, come on E, it's your birthday, let me in."

"No." Edward shouted. He gave me a brief look. "Uh, actually Em, have you got a condom?"

"About my person? No. Why?"

"Because I'm conducting a fucking survey! Why do you think, you dim fuck." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I have some in my office." Carlisle's voice floated through the door and I looked at Edward wide-eyed, pulling my top down and ducking under the covers to hide, just in case they came bursting through the door.

"How many of you fuckers are out there." Edward groaned.

"All of us, so open the fucking door." Rose shouted.

Edward pulled the covers off my face and kissed my forehead. He jumped off the bed, pulling his boxers up, as he strolled over to the door to unlock it.

His whole family spilled in to the room, varying looks of amusement on their faces.

"Happy Birthday!" They all cried.

"Thanks, now can you all fuck off?"

"Edward!" Esme admonished.

"Put some fucking clothes on E, I don't want to see you in your underwear." Rose grimaced.

"Then don't come up to my room." Edward walked to his closet and pulled on a pair of jeans.

"I've made your favourite for breakfast." Esme hugged him, then took his face between her hands. "Happy Birthday Edward. When you and Bella are ready, come down and get it." She kissed his cheek and released him.

"Thanks mom."

"And I'll get you those condoms. Will you be needing them before breakfast?" Carlisle grinned.

Edward looked at me, eyebrows raised, a hopeful expression on his face, like he thought I might say, 'sure, yeah, send them up so I can get busy with your son'. I wanted to die of embarrassment, I blushed and shook my head furiously. "No." he said sulkily.

"Happy birthday son!" Carlisle laughed loudly and left the room with Esme.

"Happy Birthday my man." Jasper patted Edward on the back.

"Thanks Jazz." Edward smiled as Alice stepped forward and hugged him, whispering something in his ear.

"Happy Birthday E, sorry we ruined your morning." Rose smirked. "But you know what Emmett's like."

"Happy birthday." Emmett grinned. "Little B, get your ass out of bed, come on, let's get this show on the road. Marcy won't let me have breakfast until you two are there and I'm fucking starving." He clapped his hands and stared at me expectantly.

"We'll be down in a bit, now get the fuck out." Edward told him. The others all left and Edward shut and locked the door behind them.

"Sorry about them, my family can be….,"

"Enthusiastic?" I offered.

"I was going to go with 'a pain in the fucking ass', but whatever." He shrugged and I laughed.

I washed up, cleaned my teeth, twice, and dressed before Edward and I made our way downstairs. Breakfast was loud and happy and afterwards we went into the sitting room so Edward could open his presents. I ran upstairs to get mine and settled beside him.

Rose and Emmett had got him an expensive looking watch, it was waterproof to stupid depths and was also bullet proof, because God forbid your watch breaks when you're getting shot at.

Alice and Jasper had booked him a helicopter ride around Seattle and two nights in the Fairmont with dinner at the space needle.

The box from his mom and dad was small, and Edward un-wrapped it, taking out a key with wide eyes. "No fucking way!" he yelled, jumping up from the sofa. I was confused, but everyone else got up and I followed them to the garage where there was a brand new, sleek, black car.

"Holy Fuck!" Rose whistled.

"Nice." Alice nodded.

"Fuck me Marcy, why didn't I get one of these?" Emmett asked.

"Because you wanted that outrageous hummer you drive around in." She told him.

"Oh right yeah." He nodded. "Come on E, let's take it for a ride.

Edward was just staring at the car reverently. His hand was ghosting over the roof and down the bonnet.

I was slightly concerned, so far Edward had been given an expensive watch, a holiday, and a freaking car. I'd spent thirty dollars, so my present hardly compared.

"I wanna take the Princess first." He told Em, who huffed sulkily. Edward pressed a button on the key and the lights flashed, he walked round to the passenger door and opened it, gesturing that I should get in. I sat down and my God it was comfortable! Edward jumped into the driver seat and lowered his window. "Thanks mom, dad. We'll be back in a bit." He pulled out of the garage, the engine was almost silent.

"Your parents bought you a car for your birthday." I shook my head in disbelief, for my last birthday my mom sent me a picture frame she'd made and my dad gave me a twenty dollar voucher for the bookstore. "What car is it?"

Edward glanced at me. "You don't know what car this is Princess?"

"No, should I?"

"It's an Aston fucking Martin!"

"And I should know that why exactly?"

He actually stopped the car to stare at me. "James Bond drives this car."

"Ok." I laughed, and he shook his head at me, muttering something about me not appreciating a beautiful piece of machinery before speeding out of his drive and onto the highway.

He drove for a few miles before spinning the car around and heading back. I gripped the dash and pushed the imaginary brake. Edward drove entirely too fast for my liking. He pulled up into the garage and we made our way back to the sitting room where Edward opened a few more presents.

I sat nervously with my three parcels on my lap. When he was done with everything else, I handed one to Edward. "Uh, it's nothing big, I just wanted to get you something and I thought this might be fun." I blushed, feeling embarrassed, my present in no way matched up to everyone else's.

Edward tore off the paper and his eyes widened.

"Sorry, I know it's silly, but I didn't know what to get, I can take it ba...," Edward cut me off with a kiss.

"This is fucking excellent Princess." Edward said, turning it around for Emmett to see.

"Awesome!" Emmett looked excited. "I want one."

I smiled and handed Emmett a parcel. "Seriously?" he asked surprised, ripping the paper off. "You are a fucking superstar Little B."

"Well, I didn't think it would be much fun for Edward if no one else had one." I smiled and handed a parcel to Jasper. He beamed at me, thanking me as he opened it quickly and all three boys raced off outside.

"Who the fuck, bought those idiots water pistols?" Alec came into the house a few minutes later, his suit was soaked.

"Sorry." I cringed.

"It's fine. It's nice to see Edward look so young and carefree." He shrugged and smiled at me. "Just, buy him a fucking train set or something for Christmas. No more guns!" He said in mock seriousness.

I laughed and nodded and he headed off to change.

"Hey mom, have you got any red food colouring?" Edward came inside panting.

"Probably, why?"

"We're gonna dye the water, make it more realistic." Edward said excitedly, his face was lit up and he looked like a little boy.

Esme rolled her eyes at him and went off to the kitchen to fetch it for him.

Edward came over and kissed me. "Best present ever!" He said, taking the small bottle from Esme and rushing back outside.

"Don't stain your clothes." Esme called after him.

"I spent two hundred thousand dollars on a car, and he's happier with a plastic gun." Carlisle shook his head chuckling.

I watched out the window for a while as Edward, Emmett and Jasper ran around the front garden acting like children. All three of them had taken their tops off, making the sight all the more pleasant.

The boys played outside for the rest of the morning, and I helped Esme bake a cake for Edward. Marcus was due to arrive at three, along with everyone else who was coming for the swearing in ceremony and then we were heading back to Franco's for dinner.

I didn't really know what this ceremony involved, I'd seen something similar in a few mafia movies and they were always sombre, serious occasions, but it just didn't tally with how the Cullen's were. So I didn't know what to expect.

We had a light lunch and Esme bought out the cake we had baked and we sung to Edward again.

He blew out his candles and smiled at me.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked him

"I wished for something different this time Princess." He laughed and took my hand to kiss it.

At three, Marcus came in and wished Edward a happy birthday. Several men arrived, shaking hands with Edward and accepting drinks off of Esme.

"Do you know what's going to happen?" I asked Edward when we had a moment alone. He had told me that I wouldn't be allowed into the actual ceremony.

"Not really, you can only go into a ceremony if you are in the family, or you're being sworn in, so I've never been to one, but my dad said it's more tradition than anything else, and Em and Jazz said they just made an oath to be loyal to the family and follow the rules." He shrugged.

"That doesn't sound too bad." I agreed.

"I'm going to shower and change." Edward told me. "I have to wear a suit." He explained, when I looked at him questioningly.

I let him go and helped Esme who was making drinks for various people.

The men milled around the house, talking quietly amongst themselves and looking intimidating. I felt a couple of them watching me, probably wondering who I was, and it made me a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Princess." Edward came up beside me as I was making a martini for someone. He looked incredibly dapper in a sharp dark blue suit. He introduced me to a few people before Marcus invited them all downstairs.

"I've got to go. I'll be back in a bit." Edward said.

"Oh, ok, uh, good luck." Is that what one said in situations such as this.

Edward smiled and kissed me.

I sat around in the kitchen waiting for the boys to get back and less than half an hour later they strolled in.

"How was it?" I asked eagerly.

"Oh, Little B, it was excellent. Marcus took a dagger and pierced E's chest, right over his heart and E had to sign the oath in his own blood. He had to shoot someone random in the room to prove he was willing to take orders from the boss. Then we all stood and sung the Cullen Anthem and had a good drink." Emmett said cheerfully.

"Oh my God, that sounds horrific." I gasped.

"He's talking utter shit Princess." Edward said, smacking Emmett around the head. "I read out the oath from a bit of paper, Marcus pricked my finger, letting one drop of blood fall onto it, and then he burnt it. I was named as third in command and then it was over. I did not shoot anyone and there's no Cullen fucking Anthem. How the fuck do you come up with this nonsense Em?"

I blushed, feeling embarrassed, but how was I supposed to know what they did in there.

Emmett laughed. "I like the idea of an Anthem." He shrugged and Edward rolled his eyes at him.

"So it was ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it was fine." He pecked my lips. "It doesn't really change anything. I've been in this family since I was born, this just made it official."

Marcus, Alec and Carlisle came into the kitchen and Marcus popped open some champagne and we had a little celebration in the kitchen.

Marcus handed Edward a present which he ripped into, staring at what was inside the box for a good minute, I think I even saw tears in his eyes. He pulled out a real gun. It was shiny and silver and on the handle there was an elegant 'E' engraved.

"Welcome to the family." Marcus told a rather emotional looking Edward, patting his shoulder.

We drank champagne and Edward fiddled with his gun. Alice stood next to him and seemed in awe of this new weapon. "This would be fucking perfect for you Alice, it's almost silent." He bumped her shoulder with his and she smiled back. It was sweet, Edward was obviously close to his sister and they carried on a very strange conversation where Edward did all the talking but Alice somehow managed to answer him in a way he understood.

I left them to bond over Edward's new gun and went upstairs to shower. I dressed in some jeans and a fitted sweater, we were going casual tonight which suited me.

When I got out of the bathroom, Edward had taken off his suit and had on some black jeans, but no top, he was playing with his new gun, his arm out straight, one eye shut as he pointed it at the wall.

Now I'd seen Edward's chest and I'd seen Edward with a gun, on their own, they were both pretty special, but together? Edward shirtless! With a gun! Good Lord. That was freaking spectacular. I actually had to sit down on the bed for a moment.

"You're looking a bit hot and bothered there, Princess." He smirked at me, tucking his gun into the front of his trousers and putting on a light blue polo shirt. I poked my tongue out at him.

"That reminds me, I need to get those condoms off my dad." He put his wallet in his back pocket and pulled on a jacket.

"We don't need them."

"Oh, right." He said quietly, looking really disappointed.

I rolled my eyes at him. How could he think I didn't want him? "I trust you Edward, and I'm on the pill, so….," I shrugged.

"Oh, right." He said a lot more cheerfully.

He came up to me and put an arm around my back, pulling me flush against him. "You mean that Princess? You're sure?" I nodded and he leant down and kissed me. "You know." he pulled back smiling. "If you'd just said that this morning…."

"Ugh! Don't remind me. I'm never doing that again."

"Wow. Ruin my birthday why don't you." He laughed. "Come on." He swatted my ass and I yelped. "We need to get out of my bedroom before I'm tempted to skip dinner."

I was surprised when he led me to his old car. "We're not going in the Bondmobile?" I asked when he got in.

"The what!" He scoffed. "Princess, did you just call my brand new Aston a fucking Bondmobile?"

"Yeah, I thought it was fitting. 'The Bondmobile!'" I said dramatically.

"No, just…., no." he shook his head.

"Fine! Why aren't you driving _The Aston_."

"Better." He nodded. "Jazz has to do some work on it, he'll put in trackers and certain devices to make sure no one can tamper with it. It's not really safe to take it too far until he has."

"Oh right. Can I drive it when it's done?"

I didn't ever want to drive that car, I just wanted to see his reaction and I was not disappointed. The look of horror on his face was priceless.

"Uh…, well…,um…..,er….," He coughed and spluttered. "I didn't know you could drive Princess." He said in a voice that was an octave higher than normal.

"I can't, I thought you could teach me." I shrugged and had to turn and look out the window so he couldn't see me as I struggled to control my laughter.

"In the Aston!" His voice got even higher and I burst out laughing, wiping tears from my eyes while Edward tried to glare at me, but he was too relieved to really pull it off.

Once he had established that I didn't really want to drive his new car, we chatted happily all the way to Port Angeles. Gianna greeted us just as enthusiastically as she had last time. She kissed Edward all over his face as she wished him a happy birthday, leaving him blushing as she led him to the head of the table. I took a seat next to him and the rest of his family filed in, along with all the men that had been at the house earlier.

The food was as good as I remembered and we all ate heartily. Several toasts were made to Edward and he seemed to be having a good time. After our main course, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Edward smiled and kissed me as I stood up.

As I came out of the bathroom there was a man standing in the hallway. I'd seen him earlier at the house, so I knew he was a member of the Cullen organisation and I gave him a small smile as I walked past him.

"Not so fast Isabella." He grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at my chest.

I was frozen in place, I didn't even think to scream or run, it was just so unexpected, I merely stood still, wide eyed and waiting.

"I have a message from Aro." He leant forward to whisper in my ear and I gasped. "Enjoy the fireworks."

I frowned, that was a pretty odd message. I was about to ask him what that meant when there was a small popping noise and he fell to the floor in front of me. His eyes were open and there was a hole in his temple with blood oozing out of it. I stared down at him horrified.

"Damn it Edward, would you_ please_ stop killing people before we have a chance to talk to them, how the fuck are we supposed to get information out of a dead man." I heard Alec moan.

"He was pointing a fucking gun at the Princess!"

"So shoot the fucker in the leg, and disarm him, you don't always have to shoot to kill."

"It was you who taught me to shoot to kill." Edward said incredulously.

"Yeah well, obviously it depends on the circumstances." Alec muttered.

"Yeah well, obviously you should have mentioned that." Edward replied sarcastically.

"You're a fucking smart-ass, did I mention that?"

"Uh, Edward." I called shakily, interrupting their tiff, there was a dead man at my feet and I didn't know how much longer it would be before I threw up or passed out. "Um, I think…., I, uh…., I need you to come and get me."

"Oh fuck, sorry Princess." Edward stormed over, kicking the dead man away from me and picking me up. He walked straight out of the restaurant and outside into the fresh air, he let me down and I bent over, putting my hands on my knees, breathing fast. "You ok?"

I stared up at him. "Stupid question." He admitted, rubbing my back and helping me to calm down.

"How…, how did you know…., he was going to….," I panted, I hated to think what might have happened if Edward hadn't arrived when he did.

"Angelo's been off for a while, he was watching you today at the house and I didn't like it so I mentioned it to Alec. When we saw him get up after you left the table, we thought we better follow him."

I nodded, straightening up, slightly more calm.

"What was he saying to you?"

"He said Aro wanted to give me a message, and then he said enjoy the fireworks. I didn't know we were having firew…."

"Fuck!" Edward cut me off, unceremoniously picking me up again and rushing to his car. I saw the lights flash as he unlocked it and he pretty much threw me inside, not bothering to shut the door as he pulled out his phone.

"Jazz..., Angelo told the Princess to enjoy the fireworks….., no shit….., make sure Alice, mom, and Rose go with dad. Get them out first….., tell Em to get Franco and Gianna out of the kitchen….., and tell Marcus that the next time I see Aro, I'm shooting the fucker."

I sat in the car confused, as Carlisle rushed outside with Esme, Rose and Alice hot on his heels. Carlisle looked around and spotting Edward, he rushed over. Edward finished his call and turned to his father who was looking alarmed. "Have you checked the car?"

"No one can get near the cars. Jazz makes sure of that. It has to be the restaurant." Edward said confidently and Carlisle seemed to agree. "We were meant to get the warning. He's fucking playing with us. It could all be a false alarm, but we can't take the chance and he knows that." Edward said bitterly.

"You know what this means?" Carlisle said and Edward nodded solemnly. "I'll see you at home son." He patted Edward on the back and Esme came up and hugged him. Rose and Alice stood waiting anxiously.

"How you holding up?" Edward bent down to talk to me.

"What's going on, I don't understand."

"Fireworks, Princess. It's code for bomb." He told me, he kissed me briefly on the lips and stood up to make another call. I sat back in the seat and sighed. Here I was thinking we might be about to enjoy a nice firework display for Edward's birthday. So much for things being less hectic after Edward was sworn in.

I saw Gianna and Franco being led out of their restaurant by Emmett, she was crying and talking rapidly and Franco was trying to comfort her. Emmett put them in a waiting car that sped off and wandered over to us. Other men filtered out, getting in cars and driving away and eventually Marcus, Alec and Jasper came out.

They headed straight for Edward. "Aro must be infiltrating us at a higher level. Angelo's been with us for years. We're gonna have to have a clear out." Marcus told Edward, and he nodded. "We're waiting for confirmation and then we're doing this tonight." Marcus stated to the rest of them.

"Plan?" Emmett asked.

"I want you waiting outside Tanya's." Marcus told him. "As soon as you get the call, bring her to the house."

"She won't come with me." Emmett told him.

"Make her, take Rose. I hear she likes to slap her around." Marcus smirked and Rose nodded smugly.

"Alice, you think you can get into James' hospital room undetected?" Alice just gave Marcus a look clearly indicating that she thought she could.

Alec went to the trunk of his car and pulled out a bag, he got out a syringe and filled it with something.

"Once you get the call, get in there and put this in his I.V." He handed it to her.

"Jasper you drive her. While you wait get Angelo's records. Phone, computer, bank statements, I want the lot. I also want the time and date of Aro's next shipment into Seattle and where it's coming from." Marcus instructed. "Go now." Alice and Jasper got into his car and sped off and Rose went with Emmett.

"Are you up to this Edward?" Marcus asked.

"What the fuck? Of course I am."

"You are not to shoot anyone without my permission." Marcus told him firmly. Edward rolled his eyes. "I mean it Edward, we'll root the rats out, but we're doing it my way." Edward nodded. "I'll see you at the house." Marcus walked away with Alec.

Edward got in the car and we drove towards his house. He took my hand and bought it to his lips. "You ok?"

"I think so. I don't really understand." I told him.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Who's going to call, what's everyone waiting for?"

He sighed. "We're waiting to find out if there really was a bomb in the restaurant or not."

"Does it make a difference?"

"It makes a massive fucking difference, if it was an empty threat designed to scare you and disrupt dinner, that's one thing. But if there's an actual bomb in there, Marcus will interpret that as a direct attempt on his life and Aro will have basically started a war with the Cullen's."

"Why?"

"It all goes back to the rules. Going after the boss of a rival family has massive repercussions. You just don't do it, and Marcus will act accordingly."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning within minutes of a call confirming there was a bomb, Alice will be in J's room and he will be dead by the morning. T will be taken to the house to use as leverage against Aro and all hell will break lose in Seattle, it won't be pretty. Marcus will be out to destroy him. Aro's good, very good, but Marcus is in a league of his own."

We sat in silence while I thought over everything that he'd just said. Half an hour into our journey Edward got a call to say a bomb had been found attached to the underside of a chair and ten minutes later, Alice texted him a simple 'It's done'.

When we pulled up at his house there were cars everywhere.

"What's going on here?"

"All the men who were with us tonight will be questioned. It's called a clear out, we'll flush out anyone who isn't loyal to the family. Aro obviously got to Angelo and we need to know who else might be working for him, if we find any traitors they will be taken care of."

"Killed?"

"Yep. It puts everyone in danger if we have someone giving Aro information."

He parked in his garage and turned off his engine. He opened my door for me and sighed as he glanced at his new car.

"I'm sorry your birthday was ruined." I told him.

"Are you kidding me Princess? I got a fuck-awesome car, a pump-action water pistol, a fucking excellent blow job this morning, I shot a traitorous motherfucker with my new gun, we're going to destroy Aro and I get to have you in my bed all night. This is the best fucking birthday I ever had!" He smiled and kissed me, pressing me up against his new car.

I stifled a laugh, only Edward would see things that way. He pushed his hips into mine and I kissed him back, he gripped my thigh, pulling it up around him while he thrust himself against me. His jean clad erection rubbing me in just the right way.

"Shit Princess, one day, I'm gonna fuck you in, on and against this car." He said, moving down to suck at my throat. I shivered. One day? Now, seemed like a perfectly good time to me and I was just about to tell him that when his phone started to ring.

"What?" He answered gruffly. "I'll be right there." He hung up and sighed, letting my leg down gently. "They're waiting for me inside."

I nodded and straightened myself out. We went through to the house and Esme was waiting in the kitchen. She smiled sadly at us and I sat down at one of the stools. Edward kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry, I don't know how long this is gonna take." He told me.

"That's alright, I'll hang out down here for a bit and then go to bed." I shrugged. "Go do…., whatever it is you actually do." I waved him away.

Edward shook his head at me. "I love you Princess." He chuckled, kissing me briefly on the lips and leaving the room.

"I love you too." I replied easily, as I smiled after him. It took a few seconds before what we'd said registered, and I gasped, snapping my eyes up and meeting Esme's watery ones, confirming that we had indeed just said what I thought we had.

There had been no massive declaration, no momentous occasion, it had just happened naturally, rolling off the tongue almost like we'd always been saying it. I don't think Edward even realised he had said it.

I knew it was quick, but our whole relationship had been a crazy whirlwind, and the feelings I had for him were real. Now that I'd said it I knew it was true. I did love him. But did he feel the same way, I mean, he was Edward Cullen, walking God, could he really love me or had he meant it in a friendly way?

"Don't doubt him." Esme interrupted my musings.

"Huh?"

"I know him Bella, if he said it, then he meant it." She smiled.

"You think?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm his mother. I know." She nodded confidently and handed me a coffee. "I don't know if you've noticed, but none of my children say things they don't mean." She raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed, wasn't that the truth.

Edward came rushing back into the room, looking at me wide-eyed and startled.

"I'm going to get changed." Esme said, giving me a sly wink and leaving us alone.

"Uh, I just…., uh…., and you said…., and Fuck!" Edward managed to stutter out.

Even though that hardly qualified as a sentence, I understood exactly what he was saying.

"Really Princess?"

I nodded uncertainly.

"Oh thank fuck for that!" He exhaled heavily and pulled me into his arms, crushing me to his chest and kissing me as if his life depended on it, until someone cleared their throat causing us to separate.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Marcus is waiting on you to start." Alec smirked at us both.

"I was just coming." Edward sighed.

"Oh, I'll give you another couple of minutes then."

"Not…,I didn't mean…., oh, fuck off you asshole!" Edward scowled when he caught Alec laughing.

"I've got to go Princess." Edward kissed me gently and followed Alec out of the room. He stopped in the doorway and turned to me. "I love you." He winked and shot me his special crooked grin. I giggled and couldn't hold back the goofy smile that broke out on my face.

I hung out with Esme for a while, before heading upstairs to get ready for bed.

I took off my jeans and sweater and had just pulled on one of Edwards T shirts when he stomped into the bedroom, looking agitated. He pulled his top over his head, angrily throwing it to the floor

"What's the matter?" I asked, trying not to drool at him. Shirtless, angry Edward was quite a sight.

"Marcus kicked me out of the meeting. Can you fucking believe that?" He took his gun out of his trousers and slammed it down on his nightstand.

"What did you do?" I asked knowingly.

"I, uh, might have accidently killed someone." He admitted, kicking at his shoes and pulling his socks off like they had offended him in some way.

"How do you accidently kill someone?" I tried to hide my smile, because he looked pretty annoyed.

"Oh, well, accidently might be the wrong word. I mean, I shot the fucker on purpose, I just didn't wait for Marcus to say I could." He reached for his belt and loosened it, popping the button on his jeans forcefully.

I shook my head at him and tried to stop my giggle. It was ridiculous how we could discuss Edward killing people like we were talking about the weather. It hardly fazed me anymore.

"Are you laughing at me Princess?" He stopped his angry striptease and stared at me.

"Um, no?" I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"You are!" He exclaimed, stalking towards me. He looked predatory, his jeans were hanging open and his chest was bare. I gulped and backed up until I hit the wall, but Edward kept coming until he was standing inches from me. He put his hands at either side of my head, trapping me against the wall. I felt breathless, nervous with anticipation, as he looked down at me.

The air around us crackled with sexual tension and desire and my breath hitched in my throat as I saw his eyes cloud with lust as they scanned my body. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he leaned towards me. "Oh Princess, the things I'm going to do to you." He whispered darkly and I almost moaned. The things he could do to me with just words.

He kissed me, slowly at first, slipping his tongue gently into my mouth as he pressed me into the wall. It didn't take long for his kisses to get more frantic and my hands flew to his hair, tugging on it.

He moaned into my mouth and broke away from me long enough to pull my top over my head, then his lips were back on mine.

I pushed his trousers down as far as I could before he stepped on them to get them off.

He grabbed my ass and lifted me so I could wrap my legs around him and he used his body to hold me up as he reached behind me, undoing my bra with ease, dragging it down my arms, and flinging it to the floor. He kissed down my body until he had a nipple in his mouth. My head fell back against the wall as he sucked and nipped at my chest, grinding his erection between my legs.

I knew what he wanted, I wanted it too. I just had to find the courage to tell him. I let him work my body into a frenzy until it all became too much.

"Edward." I panted, using his hair to pull him up from my chest to look me at me. "Fuck me."

"Shit Princess, I thought you'd never say it." He groaned, pushing his boxers down his thighs until they dropped to the floor. He didn't even bother removing my panties he just moved them aside, running a finger between my legs to check I was ready for him and he must have been satisfied because before I could think, he thrust himself inside me.

I cried out, it felt so good. But Edward froze. "I'm fine, please, I'm fine, don't stop." I managed to choke out.

He gripped my hips more firmly and pulled almost all the way out, before slamming back into me. He moved at a furious pace, and all I could do was cling on to him as my head wobbled against the wall.

I felt tingles everywhere and I knew it wasn't going to take me long. As if he could sense it, he shifted slightly, hitting me at a new angle and I gasped as my orgasm hit suddenly. Edward kept moving, he didn't break his rhythm as I clenched around him.

"Fuck Princess, I love feeling you cum on my cock." He gritted out and another wave of desire hit me. He turned us away from the wall and towards his bed, all but throwing me down. He pulled my panties down my legs and I lay panting and excited as he stood staring down at me.

"Get on your hands and knees." He instructed and I couldn't help but gape at him. "Now." He commanded and I rolled onto my front, scrambling onto all fours. He grabbed my waist and pulled me back, sliding straight into me. "Are you ready Princess?" he leant over my back and whispered in my ear. "I'm nowhere near done with you."

I think I must have managed to say something in the affirmative through the haze of lust, because he started pounding into me relentlessly. His skin was slapping loudly against mine as he moved behind me. I tried to meet his thrusts, but there were too many sensations, it felt too good as he took me hard and fast.

This was what I had been waiting to experience, this was what Edward had held back before, and my god had he been holding back! This was…., I didn't even have words, but I was loving every part of it. Edward reached his hand around my hip and rubbed at me and within seconds I was falling apart again, making all sorts of embarrassing noises, my arms collapsing under me.

He didn't give me any time to recover, I was still coming down from my high when he pulled out, rolled me onto my back and plunged straight back into me. He hooked one of my legs in his arm, bending it so it was up by my shoulder and my eyes widened as I felt him deeper than ever before.

He was dripping with sweat, and I wrapped my arm around him, pulling his weight down onto my body. He kissed me firmly and raised his head slightly to look at me.

"One more Princess, give me one more." He panted, somehow managing to move deeper, harder, and unbelievably, my eyes rolled as the delicious feeling swept over my body, my back arched off the bed and I came with a silent cry, my whole body shuddering. "Fuck, that's it." I felt Edward tense and he thrust into me a few more times, grunting when he finally spilled inside me.

He let go of my leg and it flopped to the floor as he fell onto me, breathing heavily.

"I don't think I can move Princess. That was…. Are you ok?"

"I'm more than ok. I'm…..,"

"Fucked?" he snickered.

I laughed, because that pretty much summed up how I felt. He groaned and slipped out of me, and we lay side by side for several minutes. Eventually, he got up and put some boxers on and handed his t-shirt to me, helping me put it on. He climbed into his bed and pulled me up next to him.

"I love you Edward." I said snuggling into his side, hardly able to keep my eyes open.

"Thank you Princess." He kissed the top of my head. "My birthday wish just came true."

I smiled as I drifted off, unsure if he meant the amazing sex or the fact I loved him, and too exhausted to care either way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So how was it? I hope you enjoyed.**

** I'd love it if you let me know what you thought. x**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

**Soooo, it's been a really long time and I'm sorry. Real life got busy. **

**To everyone that sent me a message, I'm sorry I haven't replied yet. **

**The reviews as always were awesome and I was a total failure at replying to any of them. Again I'm sorry.**

**This chapter is a bit of a filler chapter, it didn't go where I was expecting it to when I started writing it and it's not my favourite, but it's done now.**

**If I named my chapters or this was a Friends episode, it would be called, 'The one where Rose won't shut the fuck up.'**

**Massive thank you to Wendemyre, she knows why. x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13.<strong>

I hadn't been asleep long when I was startled awake by a god awful screeching noise. It was relentless and I sat up in bed, wondering where the hell it was coming from.

"Oh, fuck, T." Edward moaned sleepily and I froze. Was he dreaming about her? I was about to get really, really mad and possibly hit him, but luckily for him, he added "I'd recognise that fucking shrieking anywhere, I forgot they were bringing her to the house." He rubbed his hands over his face.

"E." Rose knocked on the door. "You best come down, she won't stop."

Edward groaned and jumped out of bed and pulling on the jeans he'd discarded earlier. He threw open his bedroom door and stomped down the stairs. Rose gave me a quick wave and followed him.

"Shut the fuck up!" I heard him yell and the screeching stopped, only to start up a minute later. Finally it seemed to stop for good and Edward stormed back into his bedroom, slamming the door shut, taking off his jeans and climbing back into bed. He reached for me and pulled my back to his chest.

"What did you do?" I whispered.

"I told her I'd duct tape her mouth shut if she didn't stop. People are trying to fucking sleep." He said angrily.

I didn't know what this 'war' was going to mean for Edward. I knew he was capable of being cold and dangerous and I worried that side of him would become more dominant with this new situation. Over the last few days, I'd had brief glimpses of E, but he'd been surprisingly absent given all the things that had happened to us and I had to admit I preferred it that way.

I turned to snuggle into Edward's chest and he tightened his arms around me. I knew that whatever happened, there was nowhere else I'd rather be, than safe in his arms.

Edward wasn't in bed when I woke up and I stretched out, yawning, I felt a little achy, but only in a really good way and I showered with a dreamy grin on my face as I thought back to last nights activities.

"Morning Bella." Esme smiled as I entered the kitchen. She handed me a coffee and a plate of breakfast, and I sat at the breakfast bar. I thanked her enthusiastically, I could seriously get used to this.

"Where is everybody?" I asked her.

"The boys and Alice are downstairs talking with Marcus and Alec. Rose is still in bed I think and Carlisle's with Tanya."

"Is she hurt?" Tanya certainly wasn't my favourite person, but I don't know if she deserved all this, it wasn't her fault her uncle had started a war with the Cullen's.

"No." Rose replied coming and sitting down next to me. "I didn't even have to lay a finger on her, she came with us willingly."

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Yeah. She knew it was E's birthday and we told her that we were bringing her here as a surprise for him. Can you believe the silly bitch fell for that?" Rose laughed and I shook my head. The Cullen's had a bit of a mean streak.

"Hey, Peaches, Little B! You're up." Emmett came bounding into the kitchen and kissed Rose's cheek.

Jasper and Alice followed him in.

"Bella." Jasper said to me and I turned to him. "I've been checking out the Seattle PD computers, we got lucky, it seems your friend won't be in the Organised Crime Division until the third week of August."

"Oh, right." I nodded, I'd forgotten all about Jake.

"Now, I can get into the files and kick him of the course, scramble the paperwork, so it looks like he was accepted by mistake, but E said I had to talk to you about that."

I groaned, if it wasn't one thing, it was another. I knew it would be easiest to let Jasper do what he suggested, but I couldn't do that to Jake. He had been so excited when he applied and I knew he was really looking forward to going. He had been my best friend for nearly a year and I would never jeopardise his career that way. I just hoped the Cullen's would understand that.

"No, you can't do that." I said to Jasper and he shrugged.

"Ok well, it gives us a few weeks. We'll think of something to tell your dad." He smiled reassuringly at me and I tried to return it.

My dad was going to find out the truth eventually, if I was going to be with Edward we couldn't hide it from him forever. But I couldn't imagine any way of telling him, that wouldn't involve him going mad and banning me from seeing the Cullen's. I could see him shipping me back off to live with my mom and there was no way in hell I was going back to Phoenix.

I sat around with Edward's family for a good chunk of the morning. Edward never materialised and I was told that he was still with Marcus. After lunch I made my way upstairs to pack up my stuff. I was not looking forward to going home.

I loved my dad, but he did work long hours and I had got used to having lots of people around. I enjoyed the noisy, family atmosphere of the Cullen house, and more than that, I had got used to sleeping next to Edward at night. Even though he wasn't always there when I went to sleep or woke up, he was always around and I knew I was going to miss his presence when I was alone all night in my own bed.

"Sorry Princess, I didn't expect things to take that long." Edward apologised as he came into his room. "Are you alright? What are you doing?" he frowned as he watched me.

"I'm fine, I'm just packing."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, well, I'm going home. My dad's expecting me tonight."

"Oh." He looked disappointed.

"I don't want to go." I told him honestly.

"Then don't." he shrugged. "Stay here."

"I can't." I whined.

"I know. I was kidding, kinda." He smiled. "I've got to go to Seattle tomorrow, I probably won't be back until Sunday."

"What are you doing in Seattle?"

"Aro's got a big shipment of guns coming in from Russia, we're going to intercept it."

"That sounds dangerous." I stopped what I was doing and stared at him.

"We'll be alright." He winked at me.

"You better be." I pointed my finger at him. "If you get hurt, I'm going to be really mad."

"You don't want to play naughty nurse to my wounded soldier? Em said it was a lot of fun." He laughed, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me towards him.

"Ew! No!" I swatted at him and he leant down and kissed me quickly. "So I'm not going to see you until Sunday?" I had seen him every day since that first Monday.

"I'll come see you tomorrow before I go. Jazz is staying here, so he'll keep an eye on your house, and Rose and Alice will be around."

I pouted. "That's not the same."

"No, but at least you get them, I'm stuck with fucking Emmett."

I finished packing the rest of my stuff and Edward drove me home. "You have your phone?" he asked before he left and I nodded. "Ok, Sam and Embry are outside. I'll come by in the morning." He kissed me, told me he'd call later and I nodded and watched him leave.

I got on with doing laundry and picking up the house, after an hour I was bored.

I was sitting watching TV when Jake burst through the door, "Bells!" He plopped down next to me on the sofa.

"Alright?"

"Yeah, you? Good weekend?"

"Yep." I spent the afternoon with Jake, he never mentioned my new friends so I didn't either. He filled me in on his course and where he was going to be staying in Seattle, he was so excited. My dad came through the door at six with a pizza and Jake stayed for dinner. I told my dad about my weekend, leaving out, well, pretty much everything. So basically I said I stayed in a fancy hotel and went shopping, but he seemed satisfied.

I didn't sleep nearly as soundly as I had been, and I got up groggily the next morning. I went downstairs and put the coffee machine on, where was Esme with a cup waiting when I needed her.

I handed my dad a cup of coffee as he left for work and was on the phone to Edward before the cruiser had left the driveway, he was at my door within half an hour.

"Princess." He grinned coming inside. I made us a drink and we sat on the sofa. We talked about his plans which he said would be easy, although I wasn't so sure.

"What time do you need to leave?" I asked as I straddled his lap, leaning forward to kiss him.

"In about half an hour." He said against my lips.

"I'm gonna miss you." I told him, swivelling my hips, I was tempted to take him upstairs but we didn't really have time.

He groaned and held me still. "Shit Princess, don't do that, I'll never leave."

I laughed and he smiled at me, grabbing my waist and tickling me until I was shrieking and squirming on his lap, giggling like a mad woman.

"Stop." I begged.

"I love you Princess." He said as he pulled away and I pressed my lips to his smiling.

"I love you too." My hands went into his hair and I pressed my chest against his. He held me tighter and deepened the kiss.

"Does your father know this is what you get up to when he's out at work?" Jake asked from the doorway looking irritated.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" I asked climbing off of Edward's lap. I have really got to start locking my front door.

"You said you didn't have plans today and I had the day off, so I thought you might like some company, but obviously you already found some." He said giving Edward a dirty look and heading off to the kitchen.

"Please let me kill him." Edward moaned and I shushed him, giggling.

Jake came back with a drink settling himself down on the sofa on the other side of me and we spent a tense ten minutes in silence before Edward looked at his watch and sighed.

"I need to get going." He said standing up. I got up to walk him to the door and was surprised when Jake followed me.

"See ya later Eddie." Jake smiled and Edward's nostrils flared.

He looked over my shoulder straight at Jake before leaning down and kissing my cheek. "Please?" he whispered and I shook my head. "Fine." He pouted, pulling away. "I'll see you on Sunday Princess." He winked and smiled his special smile at me before climbing into his car.

As soon as he was gone I spun around, annoyed with Jake. "What the hell was that?" I shouted at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"That!" I gestured at nothing in particular.

"Look Bells, I'm sorry, but I don't like him." Jacob shrugged. "I've just got a feeling about him, I can't quite put my finger on it, but I don't think you should be hanging out with him, or his friends." I gaped at him.

"You can't tell me who I can or can't hang out with" I said shutting the door and going into the kitchen.

"What happened to Mike?"

"Nothing happened to him." I replied tersely.

"Well a couple of weeks ago, he was your boyfriend, and I'd never seen him so much as kiss you and now I walk in and find you getting up to god knows what with this other boy you hardly know."

"His name is Edward." I said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"Answer me."

"No!"

"No you're not sleeping with him, or no you won't answer?"

"Get out." I shouted.

His eyes widened. "Look Bells, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that, I just want you to be careful, I don't trust him."

"I don't care. I trust him, now get out!"

"Fine, but I'm telling Charlie what I walked in on." He stared at me.

"Fine, but I'm telling Charlie." I mimicked him in a baby voice. "You know what Jake, you do that. I'm nearly eighteen years old, if I want to make out with my boyfriend then I will. If you, or my dad, have a problem with that, then you can both go to hell." I stomped up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door, leaving Jake staring after me. I knew I just acted like a stroppy teenager but, well, I was one.

A few minutes later I heard Jakes car pull out of the driveway.

I pulled out my phone and pressed two.

"Did you change your mind already Princess?" Edward answered casually.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Can I kill him now?"

"No." I laughed, I loved Edward's attitude, and it was just what I needed to feel better.

"Alright, but you just say the word and its done."

"I hope one day you'll be friends." I told him, Edward was so important to me, but Jake was my friend and I did hope one day they would at least learn to tolerate each other.

"I hope for an end to the third world hunger crisis." Edward said.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I thought we were sharing our unrealistic expectations."

I snorted. "Is it _that_ unrealistic?"

"I'm not sure. It's a complicated issue, I just can't see it happening in our lifetime."

"Edward!" I whined.

"Ok, I'll be nice to Jake." He grumbled.

"Thank you, that won't be too difficult will it?"

"I think you're underestimating how much I really want to kill him Princess." He said seriously.

"Well I appreciate the effort."

"And if he ever, calls me fucking Eddie again, all bets are off."

"He's going to tell my dad that we're together."

"He was going to find out eventually."

"You're not even a little bit worried? My dad's the Police Chief, he'll probably threaten to shoot you."

"No!" He gasped. "No one's ever threatened to shoot me before."

I shook my head, he was too flippant for his own good.

I spent the afternoon making a dinner and my dad sat and ate with me, he cleared his throat several times but didn't actually say anything until we were finished.

"Uh Bells, Jake came by the station, he said he's worried about you."

"Yeah?"

"He said that Edward and you are dating, is that true?"

"I, uh, we're still new, I was going tell you." I stammered, blushing.

"Jake doesn't like him."

"I know, but he's wrong." I said heatedly.

"You can have a boyfriend Bells, I don't have a problem with Edward, he seems like a nice boy, no father wants his little girl to grow up, but it happens." He shrugged. "I know you haven't always enjoyed living here, but these past few weeks you've been different, you like those kids and they seem to bring out the best in you."

I gasped, I did not give my dad enough credit for being a great, albeit easily fooled, guy.

"I've only ever wanted you to be happy. And I'm not stupid. I know what teenagers get up to." It was my dad's turn to blush. "And If you decide to…, um, well…, you need to, uh…., be safe."

"Dad!"

"I'm sorry Bells, but your mothers not here to do all this stuff." He mumbled embarrassed.

"Ok, well ….," I got up from the table to head upstairs. This conversation was bordering on uncomfortable territory and I wanted to nip it in the bud. No teenage girl wants to talk sex with their father.

"So you're not…., uh…," My dad called after me.

"No!" I gasped, as I lied right to his face. Thankfully the shock of him asking me such a question meant I was able to lie very convincingly.

"Oh, ok, um…., ok." He nodded and I swear I saw a small smile on his face as I hastily retreated to my room.

"What's up Princess?" Edward asked when he called me later that evening, he'd arrived in Seattle and was back in his suite at Alec's hotel.

"What's up! Jake told my dad about us and he tried to give me the safe sex talk!"

"Ooh, I'll bet that was awkward." He laughed.

"It really, really was." I shuddered.

We spoke for a few more minutes, Edward asked me not to call him unless it was an emergency and said he'd call me as soon as he could.

When I hadn't heard from him by lunchtime the next day I called Rose, who assured me they were fine and that she hadn't heard from Emmett either, she said they were probably working and would contact us when they could. She arranged to come over on Saturday and we baked cookies and watched chick flicks, I think we both helped each other keep our minds off the boys.

She stayed with me that night and we retreated to my room when my dad got home.

"How do you do it Rose?" I asked as we were lying in my bed with facemasks on.

"What?"

"Let Emmett go off, fighting, with guns and stuff. I hate that Edward might be hurt. I don't know how you stand it."

"It's not always easy." She admitted. "But I've seen the Cullen's in action, they don't take unnecessary risks and they are good at what they do. Am I scared fucking stupid that one day I'll get a call to say he's been seriously hurt or worse? Of course I am, but what can I do? This is his life and Em loves it, if I want to be with him then I have no choice."

I nodded. I suppose she was right. It wouldn't stop me worrying, but Edward was going to do what he had to do. I either had to accept that or I couldn't be with him.

When my phone rang, I nearly fell off the bed in my haste to get to it. I heard Rose laugh, just before hers started to ring and she grabbed for it just as desperately.

"Edward!" I gasped into my cell.

"Hey Princess. Sorry I couldn't call before now."

"Are you ok?"

"Of course. I'll be home first thing tomorrow. What are you up to?"

"I'm just in bed with Rose." I told him without thinking what that might sound like to a teenage boy with a fairly one track mind.

I think he choked, because there was a lot of coughing and muffled expletives on the other end of the line.

"Holy fuck!" I heard Emmett bellow through my phone and Roses.

"Princess?"

"Yes Edward?" I said coyly.

"I've never even seen your bedroom, we'll be rectifying that situation as soon as I get back." He promised.

"Yeah?" I breathed.

"Fuck yeah and if I was with you now…" he trailed off and I felt myself blush, how did he do that to me when he wasn't even in the same town.

"Ok, enough. Bye Emmett." Rose said into her phone before snatching mine out of my hand. "See you tomorrow E." she laughed and hung up on him.

"Rose!" I looked at her murderously.

"They'll be here in the morning. I don't want to listen to you and E getting funky over the phone. That shit's just nasty."

My phone chirped with a text message and she looked at it and laughed before turning the screen to show me.

***Love you Princess. P.S. Tell Rose I hate her.***

We washed off our faces and went to sleep, my dad was already gone when I woke up and I got dressed and went downstairs to make some coffee for me and Rose. I heard Edward's car pull up beside Roses and rushed to the door.

"Oh Man!" Emmett whined and I looked at him confused.

"He was hoping you wouldn't be up." Edward told me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me to him so he could kiss my temple. I sighed, happy to be back in his arms.

"Ok." I frowned.

"He wanted an excuse to break in and catch you in bed with Rose." Edward laughed and I rolled my eyes, letting them into the house.

"She's upstairs." I told Em, who raced up the stairs.

"So, my cousin and his girlfriend both get to see your bedroom before me?" Edward quirked an eyebrow at me and I laughed. "Fuck, I missed you Princess." He swept me into his arms and kissed me until I was breathless.

"So what happened?" I asked when he released me and I got my bearings back.

"We intercepted the shipment easily, took out some of Aro's men and basically fucked him over. Things will really kick off in Seattle now, but we won't really be involved in any of that past making the plans and Marcus giving the orders."

"Won't you get bored?"

"We run a business Princess, I know it's been a bit crazy these last few weeks but it's not all drama and killing people." He shrugged. "Besides I'm sure I'll think of something to do." He smirked at me suggestively.

"And what about Aro?" I asked ignoring him.

"He'll probably go into hiding for a while, he knew what he was starting and he'll have planned for that so we won't get near him now." His voice hardened.

"Will he still be after you?"

"Uh, yeah." He grimaced.

"What?" I asked and he hesitated. "Tell me." I demanded.

"With what's happening now, the deal we made at the hotel won't matter." He shook his head angrily. "I should have shot that motherfucker when I had the chance."

"So he'll come after me again?"

"Probably." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Princess. You shouldn't be caught up in all this shit. I'd stay away from you, but I don't think it will make you any safer."

"What!" I stared at him incredulously. "Are you kidding?"

"Uh, no."

"So if you thought it would stop Aro coming after me you'd leave me?"

"I love you Princess, I'd do whatever it took to protect you."

"That's.., you…, huh." I spluttered gobsmacked, he really wasn't kidding. In one sense it was overwhelming that he would do anything to keep me out of danger, but my mind couldn't get past the fact he'd actually thought about leaving me.

"You love me, but you'd leave me." I said to him.

"I'd leave you because I love you." He nodded.

"Can you not hear how stupid that sounds?"

"Wanting you safe is stupid?"

"If we have to apart for it to happen then yes! I don't want you to stay away from me Edward."

"I don't want to!" He said frustrated.

"That's what makes it stupid!" I yelled at him. "You can leave me Edward. No one can force you to be with me. But leave because you don't want me anymore, because we don't work out, because you don't love me. Don't do it under some misguided impression that it would be better for me."

"What's going on?" Emmett asked as he and Rose came down the stairs.

"Edward said he'd leave me to keep me safe." I eyeballed him as I totally grassed him up.

"What the fuck E?" Emmett looked stunned. "You can't break up with Little B."

"I wasn't going to!" He cried.

"Then why the fuck would you say that?" Emmett frowned.

"I was just explaining that I would stay away from her if I thought it would stop Aro coming for her."

"Shit E, grow a fucking brain." Rose rolled her eyes. "Jesus, even if you think it, you don't fucking say it!"

"What?" he looked at her confused.

"Nothing's going to make a girl feel more special and secure than her boyfriend announcing he might leave them at any given moment for their own good. Christ you're a moron."

"Fuck…, I…, uh….,"

"Didn't think about it like that?" She smirked. "E, you're scarily intelligent, but when it comes to relationships you don't have a fucking clue. Sometimes things are best left unsaid. Come on Bella." She said heading for the door.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"We're going to the house. You're going with Emmett, who will school you in the fine art of apologising to your girlfriend after you've fucked-up monumentally. Trust me, he's an expert." She smiled and pulled me out of the house towards her car.

"Princess." Edward called to me and I turned. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"But you meant what you said."

He hesitated and I wondered if he was going to lie to me, but eventually he nodded his head.

"Shit Princess, I'm sorry, I just…," He ran his hands into his hair and screwed his eyes shut. "I can't fucking stand the thought of something happening to you."

"I get that Edward, I really do. I feel the same way about you."

"Do you hate me?"

"Never." I told him getting into Roses car and leaving him standing on my doorstep.

"Interesting start to the morning." Rose said as she pulled out of the drive.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Look, I'm not going to make excuses for him….,"

"But?" I arched my eyebrow at her, because I knew there was one coming.

"But can you see where he's coming from, even a little bit."

"No!"

"Really Bella?" She scoffed. "If E was in danger and staying away from him would keep him safe, you wouldn't think about it?" It was her turn to arch an eyebrow at me.

"Of course I would." I groaned and she nodded, a bit too smugly for my liking. "So you agree with him?"

"Fuck no! I'm just explaining what he was thinking."

"Ok, so what do I do? Just sit around waiting for the day he decides I'm safer without him and leaves."

"He's not going to leave! Christ Bella. He couldn't stay away from you if he tried. He can't help thinking it, you've just admitted that you'd think the same thing, the only difference is that you'd never say it to him."

"Right, but he's put it out there. I'm going to worry."

"I know, he shouldn't have done that, the problem is E genuinely hasn't got a fucking clue when it comes to interpersonal relationships. He's an emotionally stunted jackass."

I laughed. "He's not that bad."

"I'm glad you feel that way, because you're the best thing that could have happened to him. You've bought back a side of him we never thought we'd see again. The Edward you know isn't the E I grew up with."

"Esme said something very similar."

"Because it's true, you're the first person he's had any kind of relationship with outside of the family in ages. You've found the boy we all knew he was capable of being, but he needs to reconcile that in his head."

"What do you mean?"

"For years E's only focus has been the family business, he's relied solely on logic and intelligence. He's a hot-headed motherfucker, but it's never been a problem because he's incredibly calculating, so he's always been three steps ahead of everyone else, that's what makes him the best at what he does. He was distant and serious but he always knew exactly what he was doing."

I nodded.

"Now you've come along, and the change in him was almost instant, he laughs and smiles, he's not taking everything so seriously, but it's completely thrown him for a loop. He's got all these emotions that he's never had to deal with before, and he can't rely on logic or intelligence in his relationship with you, things aren't that black and white when feelings are involved and that's new for him."

"So you're saying he has to find a way to merge the two different sides of him." It made sense, I'd always known E and Edward were very different people.

"Exactly!" she said. "It's going to take him a bit of time, so you're going to have to give him some leeway while he gets his shit together."

"Ok." I nodded, I could do that.

"He thinks the fucking world of you Bella, he's not going anywhere. But Aro is a very dangerous man and for the first time in his life E's got something to lose and he's scared. Every instinct is telling him to protect you at any cost and that's why he said what he said."

"So I should forget he said it and carry on as normal?"

"No, you should get the motherfucker to grovel and buy you diamonds." She laughed and I gaped at her. "In all seriousness, I'm asking you to go easy on him, this is all new to him, the poor sod has no idea what he's doing, so he's going to fuck up and he's going to say dumb things, this can't have been the first time he's said something stupid."

"No." I admitted. "I didn't realise the two of you were so close." Rose had given me a real insight into Edward and she obviously cared a great deal about him.

"We're complicated, we fight like brother and sister, I can't stand the fucking sight of him sometimes and I'm sure he feels the same about me, we've always clashed because we're both strong willed. But I trust him implicitly, I respect him more than anyone and I would do absolutely anything for him. I owe him a lot, we all do, but that's a story for another day." She said with an air of finality that I didn't dare challenge and we spent the remainder of our journey in silence.

When we got to the house Esme was in the kitchen and she insisted on making us some breakfast. She kept looking at me surreptitiously and I wondered why, but every time I caught her she smiled and I didn't like to ask.

Edward and Emmett came in around lunchtime and Edward approached me cautiously. "Uh, can I talk to you?"

"Of course." I followed him up to his room and he shut the door behind us.

"Um, about this morning." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, it was never my intention to make you feel insecure about us."

I nodded.

"I don't know how to make this better Princess."

"I know why you said what you did Edward. I don't like it, but I do understand it."

"I thought about it and I can't promise that I wouldn't do it, because that's not true."

"Edward…"

"No, just listen, please. I can't promise that, but I can promise that I'd only do that if it absolutely guaranteed your safety, and I can promise to discuss it with you first, so you're not blindsided by it, and I can promise that if it ever came to that, it would break my fucking heart, because the thought of staying away from you, is almost as terrifying as the thought of something happening to you."

I blinked, stunned, for someone who said he didn't know how to make it better, he'd done a pretty good job. He hadn't lied and said he didn't mean it, but he had managed to reassure me that it wasn't something he wanted and it wasn't a decision he'd make lightly or without consulting me.

"I, uh, got you this." He handed me a small wrapped package.

"You didn't have to get me something." I frowned.

"Really? Em said I did." He sounded surprised and I shook my head at him. "He thought I should buy you diamonds, but, I don't know, that seemed wrong. I mean, I'll buy you fucking diamonds Princess, whenever you want, but I want to buy them, because you want to have them, not to get myself out of trouble, does that make sense?" He asked all unsure and contrite.

"I don't want diamonds Edward." I reassured him.

"Oh, ok." He nodded, relieved. "I spoke to my mom and she told me to keep it simple and get you your favourite flowers, and when I admitted I didn't know what flowers you liked, she went ape shit."

"I like daisies." I said, as I hid the smile that wanted to escape for my sweet clueless boyfriend.

"When I called Alice and explained what happened she called me a fucking dick and hung up. I can't really repeat what Jazz suggested, but I'm fairly certain you wouldn't go for it, and my dad just laughed at me!"

I giggled, he was too adorable.

"So anyway, I found this and it felt right." He shrugged.

I ripped open the paper and found a little box. I popped open the box to reveal a delicate chain with a flat heart-shaped pendant engraved with the words 'I promise'. I looked up at him for an explanation.

"I can't take back what I said earlier, so I thought if you had this, it would remind you of what I can promise and maybe keep you from worrying about what I can't."

I gasped and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Fuck, don't cry princess! I can get something different." He said panicked and I snorted out some kind of giggly sob.

"I love you Edward." I told him and he looked thoroughly confused. "This is perfect."

"So why are you crying?"

"I'm not." I said as a tear leaked down my cheek.

"Uh, I think you'll find you are."

"Happy tears Edward." I explained.

"Why would you cry if you're happy?"

I rolled my eyes at him and handed him the necklace, turning so he could put it on me. He held my hair up and fastened the necklace, dropping a kiss there afterwards.

"I love you Princess." He whispered.

"I know." I told him. I wasn't going to hold what he said against him. We could get through this, just like we'd overcome everything else. Now I knew he wasn't going to suddenly disappear or make decisions on my behalf I felt a lot happier and much more secure.

We went back downstairs hand in hand and Esme smiled at us as we came into the kitchen.

"Did you like the flowers?" she asked.

"Flowers?" Rose scoffed. "I hope it was diamonds."

"Dick." Alice added.

Jasper raised his eyebrows and Carlisle chuckled to himself.

"I tried to persuade him to get Princess tattooed over his heart, but he wouldn't go for it." Emmett said shaking his head.

Even though it had only been a few days, I had missed being in this house, with this family and as Esme handed out lunch, I revelled in their banter.

The end of June bought Jakes departure, my dad was devastated, and we both went over to his house to bid him farewell. He was going to be sharing an apartment with two other officers that were on the course and had decided to head out a week early and get settled.

Things had never gone back to completely normal between us and our goodbyes were a little awkward. The hardest part was I knew he'd be coming back from Seattle with a much worse opinion of my friends.

I spent most of July with Edward and his family. My dad had extended my curfew to midnight for the school holidays and he was letting me sleepover at Rose's fairly often.

Marcus and Alec were insisting that Edward stayed close to home. All their information was pointing at Aro being after Edward primarily, so he was pretty much forced into house arrest, but he spent a lot of time with Alec, going over things he needed to know when he took over the business.

We hung out at the house, if the weather was good, Emmett got out the grill and we played ball games in the garden. Well, they did, I tended to watch unless they cajoled me into playing, sports was not my forte. All in all, it was shaping up to be a pretty great summer.

Edward and I just grew closer as the days passed. We talked, laughed, got to know each other better and generally enjoyed our time together. The more time I spent with him, the more I craved him. He was fast becoming the most important person in my life.

Rose was immersed in her wedding plans and I helped her out wherever I could. It sounded like it was going to be an amazing day and I was a little jealous that I hadn't been invited. I thought Edward might mention it but he never had.

I was helping Rose clear the kitchen after lunch one day at the beginning of August. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were having some kind of tournament on the wii, although I think there was more cursing and fighting going on than actual playing.

"Have you got a dress for my wedding?" Rose asked me.

"Uh no."

"Oh good, because I was wondering if you'd be a bridesmaid for me?" She looked at me hopefully and I gaped at her.

"Uh, well, um, really?" I asked shocked.

"Yes really." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Um, wow, I'd love to, but, er, well Edward hasn't, uh, actually invited me."

"So? I'm inviting you." She shrugged.

"Well, it's just, I don't know, maybe he doesn't want me there." I said grimacing.

"Fuck Bella, do you have low self-esteem issues we need to talk about?"

"Um, no."

"Ok, so didn't we go through this over a month ago? E, socially inept moron, you remember?"

I nodded laughing.

"E!" Rose yelled, startling me. "Get your fucking ass in here now."

Edward hurried into the room his eyes darting between me and Rose and he relaxed slightly when he saw we were both fine.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Rose punctuated each word by smacking him in the chest.

He recoiled and stepped away from her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked crossly.

"You didn't invite Bella to my wedding?" She yelled.

"What?"

"My wedding…, happiest day of my life, the day I commit to Emmett forever. The day I officially become a Cullen. You know?" She asked him like he was stupid.

"I know what your fucking wedding is Rose, I've listened to you harp on about it for years." He scoffed and she growled.

"And you know it's in less than two weeks?"

"Yeah."

"So why haven't you invited your girlfriend yet?"

"I have." He said looking at me to confirm it. Did he? When? I'm sure I would have remembered.

"Really?" Rose arched an eyebrow at him. "When?"

"Um…., I don't know." He admitted.

"No, because you didn't." she said smugly. "I know you E, you're thick as pig shit when it comes to this stuff. You assumed Bella would know that you wanted her to come without actually inviting her."

"Uh…., maybe." He cringed.

"So Bella's just supposed to have a dress and all the things she needs when you happen to mention it the day before! Girls can't just throw on a suit and be done you know. You have five minutes to fix this Cullen." She stormed out of the kitchen shouting. "You made her think you didn't want her there you stupid fucker!"

"What! Why would you think that?" He looked stunned.

"Because you didn't invite me."

"You don't need an invite."

"I'm not going to gatecrash your cousins wedding Edward." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You wouldn't be gatecrashing! Fuck Princess, you're part of this family, if we're doing something, it automatically includes you. I thought you knew that?"

I was a bit lost for words, I'd always wanted to be part of the family, and they'd never made me feel like anything less, they included me in everything they did, but hearing Edward say it, to know that he felt like that, that was…., I couldn't even describe what that meant to me.

"And as for me not wanting you there, are you serious? I always want you with me, if I had my way you'd never leave this house." He said and I arched my eyebrow at him it had been a while since possessive Edward made an appearance. I had to admit I kind of missed him. "Alright, I might let you leave for school or something." He conceded smiling.

"Oh wow thanks."

He pulled me into his arms. "So you'll come to the wedding?"

"Is that an invite?"

"Yes, this is me, Edward Cullen, inviting you, The Princess, to accompany me to the wedding of the fucking century." He said and I laughed. "I'm not kidding, Rose has been planning it for years, it's going to be truly shocking." He shuddered. "So?"

"I'll come to the wedding." I smiled and he leant down and kissed me.

"Right, I take it that's all sorted. E, get the fuck out, I have to discuss dresses, flowers and hair with Bella." Rose stomped back into the room and Edward and I both groaned.

"You can't back out now." He whispered and swatted my ass. "Have fun." He smirked and left the room.

I spent the next five hours, yes that's right, five hours, going over things with Rose. Alice and Esme had eventually joined us and I was due to be fitted for a dress the next day.

I found Edward in his room listening to music when I was finally free and I flopped down beside him on the bed.

"When we get married, can we like, elope to Vegas or something?" I sighed.

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever you want Princess." He looked at me and I realised what I'd just said.

"Oh! I, er…, didn't mean that."

"So you don't want to elope?" He arched an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know." I admitted. I didn't even know if I wanted to ever get married.

"Ok Princess." He laughed. "Let me know when you do."

And that was all he said about it, he didn't freak out that I'd talked about us getting married after only two months of being together, he didn't push me for any kind of explanation. It was like he saw it as a given that one day it would happen.

I couldn't help smiling as I snuggled up beside him. Edward obviously saw a future with me, and it was what I saw with him. I knew that at our age, forever was a long way off, but I couldn't imagine wanting to spend it with anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So, there you have it, the next chapter is almost written and should be up soon, I know this wasn't the best chapter, and I hope you stick with this story. I'd still love it if you told me what you thought. x**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

**So, mega thanks for the reviews I love them all, each and every one. To the reviewers who have been consistently kind and generous to me, I appreciate you massively. **

**I'm gonna stop saying I don't like my chapters or they're not the best, because I'm not fishing for compliments, (although they are nice!) I just sometimes worry my story will disappoint. But I finally realised people are either going to like what I write or they won't and that's ok. I can't change that.**

**Wendemyre, I get at least two thirds of the confidence I need to post chapters from you. So thank you. x**

**Kitty Vuitton put my story on 'The Lemonade Stand' again, so thank you to her. It would be lovely if you voted, there are a couple of days left I think. **

**This chapter is a bit of light fluff really, lots of Edward and Bella being happy together, mainly because I had way too much fun with a foul mouthed Cullen wedding.**

**Oh, and I probably should mention that what Edward said last chapter is the nearest I'll ever get to the 'New Moon, Edward leaves Bella for her own good' nonsense. I hated that shit in the books, so I'd certainly never write it and I hope you all got that this Bella would never stand for it. **

**Anyway I've harped on long enough. I hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

The following morning I was fitted for a dress, which was put on a rush order to be made and delivered. It was a beautiful strapless lilac gown that fell to the floor with a cream sash under my bust. It matched Alice's and I honestly couldn't wait to wear it and stand up next to Rose and her family to help celebrate her marriage.

The wedding preparations had sped up and thankfully my dad was letting me spend plenty of time with Rose, so I could help out. He'd been a bit hesitant about letting me travel to Seattle again for the wedding, he knew that we were all going this time and he was concerned about Edward and I being left to our own devices with no parental supervision, but Esme had called him and reassured him that she would be with me at all times and that the boys were going to be staying in a separate hotel. He eventually agreed, providing I met up with Jake while I was in town.

Because Aro had been invited to the original ceremony and Rose didn't want anything happening to ruin her big day, she had decided to move the date forward by a couple of days, it was causing everyone involved a massive headache, but Rose didn't care and the name Cullen seemed to be able to persuade most people to get things done. The wedding reception was being held in Alec's hotel so that made things marginally easier.

It had been several weeks since Aro had been seen. Alec was hopeful that he'd left the country, but Marcus and Edward weren't so sure, they thought he was biding his time. One of the men high up in the Cullen family had turned up dead and Edward said that Marcus was still undercutting Aro on deals and that a few of Aro's clubs had been raided and forced to shut down.

It all went a little over my head, but while it was out of sight and Edward wasn't being shot at, I didn't worry too much about it. Sam and Embry had been joined by another two men, so I was watched around the clock. It must have been awfully boring for them, because if I wasn't at the Cullen house, I was at home.

Marcus was still insisting Edward stayed at the house, and Edward was going a little stir crazy. He was ridiculously excited about going to Seattle and I think he was just looking forward to a change of scenery because he really wasn't all that enthusiastic when Rose tried to get him to help with any of the wedding plans.

Time was running out to tell my father about the Cullen's, but everyone agreed it was better to wait until after the wedding, just in case he freaked out and stopped me going. The trouble was, that only left us a few days to tell him between Rose getting married and Jake starting his rotation in the Organised Crime division, and we hadn't even discussed what it was we were going to tell him.

Jake called me every week and filled me in on what he was doing, he was having a great time and loving the faster pace of Seattle, he sounded really happy. He'd met a girl who was on the same course as him and they had been out a few times, he sounded totally smitten and I was pleased for him, he was over the moon when I told him I was going to be in Seattle and I arranged to meet him for lunch the day after the wedding.

The Cullen's and I were sat at the dinner table one night when the subject of what to tell my dad came up again.

"I think we'll have to tell him about Alice." Jasper said to everyone.

Rose and Esme nodded and I looked at Edward for an explanation.

"Alice was bullied at school when people found out we were Cullen's, she was so traumatised by what happened that she doesn't talk anymore." he explained solemnly as Alice burst into tears right at the table.

"That's why we use fake surnames when we meet new people, so they don't judge us before they know us." Jasper added sadly as he comforted a distressed Alice.

"It's why I moved us all to Forks. I wanted my children to have a chance at a normal life, away from the stigma attached to being a Cullen." Esme said teary eyed. "After what happened to Alice in Seattle…."

"Oh that's awful, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." I gasped.

"It's not true Little B!" Emmett laughed and Alice winked at me, instantly going back to looking totally fine. "Cat's fucking deadly, the kids at school are shit scared of her. St Martha's is full of rich little preppy fuckers, just the name Cullen has them pissing their ridiculously expensive pants."

"Huh…" I stared at them confused.

"People are suckers for tiny, silent, upset Alice." Rose explained. "Esme will take Alice when she goes to talk to your dad, she'll explain that we're Cullen's, but that we lied because of Alice, Alice will turn on the tears and he'll fall for it hook, line and sinker."

"You think?" I asked.

"You did and you know why we really lied." Rose shrugged.

I nodded, dumbfounded at how easily and well they could lie, it was scary how convincing they were.

"Esme is the queen of bullshitters, she'll convince your dad that we moved to Forks to stay away from Marcus, that we have nothing to do with the family business and that we're really all a bunch of happy normal teenagers. He's met us and we've all played our parts, it won't be that much of a stretch to get him to believe."

"Take Emmett for example, you think your dad would ever believe he's really a criminal mastermind? He's met the dumb fucker." Edward smirked.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled at him.

"I was complimenting your superior acting skills Em."

"Really?" Emmett asked looking pleased.

"No!" Edward cracked up. "You're such a dick!"

"Fuck you! You think Chief Swans going to let Little B have all these sleepovers with Rose once he finds out we all live in the same house?" That stopped Edward's laughter rather abruptly.

"Fuck!" Edward looked at me and I shrugged, Emmett was probably right.

"Damn E, that's some rotten luck right there." Jasper smirked at him and Alice giggled as Edward gave him the finger.

"Shit, E's gonna be a proper bitch to live with if that happens." Rose moaned.

"Well luckily everyone's had a lot of practice with that, what with you having lived here for years Rose." Edward shot her a fake smile.

"Ooh! Nice one." Jasper laughed.

"Go fuck yourself E." Rose said arching her eyebrow at him. "I guess you'll be doing a lot of that once Bella can't stay the night." She added smirking.

"That's my girl." Emmett cheered and high-fived her.

"You see why it won't be that hard to pass this lot off as a bunch of normal teenagers." Esme said to me and I snorted.

"Do you really think my dad will fall for this, 'we're just normal teenagers' act?" I asked Edward when we went to bed that night.

"It's not an act, we are normal teenagers." He laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know Princess." he sighed. "I hope so." He pulled me onto his chest and kissed my forehead.

"What are we going to do if he goes mad and tries to stop me seeing you?" I knew I couldn't give him up and I didn't know what I'd do if my dad wanted me to.

"I'll kidnap you and keep you locked in a tower like a real Princess." He shrugged and I'm not totally sure that he was joking.

"Where are Rose and Jasper's parents?" I'd often wondered and with all the wedding preparations, it was odd that no one had mentioned them.

I felt him tense underneath me and I lifted my head so I could look at him.

"They were killed." He voice was hard, his jaw was tight and his eyes were cold and empty.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." I said, because it had clearly upset him. I felt him take a couple of deep breaths and he tightened his arms around me.

"It's fine, you were bound to wonder." He said more normally. "It was a long time ago, Rose and Jazz have lived with us since they were twelve."

"Oh!" Rose had told me they all grew up together, I just hadn't realised it was under the same roof. Judging from Edward's reaction there was obviously more to the story than that, but he clearly wasn't in the mood to talk about it so I let it go and rested my head back on his shoulder.

"I'll tell you about it another time, it's a long story." Edward promised and I nodded. I wasn't going to push him to tell me something that might be painful for him.

I spent the next couple of nights at home as I was going to be away for a few days. I cooked a load of meals for my dad and Esme sent over some desserts so I knew he would be well fed while I was out of town. I finalised my plans with Jake, knowing it was going to be the last time I saw him before he found out about Edward's family. I didn't know how he was going to react to that news, but I couldn't imagine him being pleased.

Rose and Emmett had headed to Seattle a few days before the wedding to get things organised and Edward and I travelled the day before the ceremony, we took his new car, Jasper had finally done, whatever it was he did, to it, so it was safe for Edward to drive and he couldn't have been happier.

That evening, we all went out for an early dinner before Rose demanded we get back to the hotel for an early night because she wanted us all looking our best for the following day. I was beyond pleased to be back in Edward's suite, it was so luxurious and comfortable and I had Edward to myself for a little while.

"I could totally live here." I said to him as we relaxed on the sofa in front of the T.V.

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh, just me and you, it's like a little apartment. I like it." I sighed.

"Did you ever look into going to college in Seattle?"

"A bit, at the time I was desperate to get away from Forks so I never really considered it." I admitted.

"Do they run the course you want?"

"Yeah, it's got a great English department."

"Well, uh, you could always apply, and if you got in, then maybe next year we could stay here for a bit, or get a place, I could work with Alec." He said nervously.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked excitedly.

"Uh, no. I mean, it's an option you could look into, if you want Princess."

"I would freaking love that!"

"Really?" He said surprised.

I launched myself at him and kissed him desperately and after he got over the shock he responded enthusiastically.

"You don't think it's too soon for us to make a plan like that?" I asked gasping, as I pulled away from him.

"Nope." He said simply and I kissed him again, because I loved this boy, so much it was crazy. Maybe it was too soon to make plans together for next year, but if he wanted to, who was I to argue. I honestly couldn't imagine my life without him.

I let him push me back so I was lying down on the couch and he situated himself above me.

"We're supposed to get an early night." I told him as he pushed up my sweater.

"I'll be quick." He smirked devilishly.

"Here?" I asked. Edward and I had had a lot of sex, I swear to god he was almost permanently horny, but it had always been in his bedroom.

"Here." He nodded.

"If I look like crap tomorrow, I'm telling Rose it was your fault." I smiled, as I fumbled with his fly.

"I could fuck you all night and you'd still look beautiful in the morning Princess." He promised, pulling the cup of my bra down and kissing down my chest until he had my nipple in his mouth.

"You say the sweetest things when you want to get laid." I laughed as I freed him from his boxers.

In the last month we had spent a lot of time getting to know each other in and out of the bedroom. We were closer than ever, and that had only extended into our physical relationship. All my inhibitions had vanished as we'd become more familiar and comfortable with each other.

"But I mean them all." He smiled as he yanked my jeans and panties down far enough that I could wiggle out of them.

With Edward's house being so busy, we had gotten the quickie down to a fine art. Edward seemed to be able to play my body however he wanted. He could spend all night showing me how much he loved me, teasing me for hours until I was on the brink of madness, but when we didn't have much time, he could have me falling apart in minutes.

He rubbed himself between my legs a few times before leaning down to kiss me as he entered me, sliding into me slowly and moaning.

I met him thrust for thrust as he picked up his pace, my head was hitting the arm of the sofa and he repositioned us as soon as he realised what was happening. Although Edward could be rough, he was always careful not to hurt me.

It didn't take long before I was trembling and gasping his name and I clung to him until he found his own release.

"Fuck!" he said as he collapsed on top of me. "It just gets better and better." He kissed me firmly and pulled out, sitting up so I wasn't crushed underneath him.

"That was new." I smiled as I righted my bra and pulled my sweater down looking around for my panties.

"Sofa sex." He laughed. "I like it." He handed me my underwear and pulled his boxers and jeans back up.

"We should go to bed." I told him.

"Good Lord you're insatiable woman."

"To sleep!" I rolled my eyes at him. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

We picked up our discarded clothes and headed to the bedroom, I pulled on some shorts and we clambered into bed. I snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Did you mean it, about living here next year?"

"Of course." He shrugged. "It'd be nice to live in Seattle again."

"With me?"

"No, with the other girl I'm seeing." He snorted and I smacked him in the chest. He pulled me up so he could kiss me. "We can go wherever you want Princess." He whispered and I rested my head on his shoulder, yawning contentedly.

"I like the idea of Seattle." I told him. In my mind it was the perfect solution, I could be with Edward, we could have our own space, he could still work for the family and I could still go to a good college, plus we wouldn't be too far from Forks and his family or my dad.

"Hmmn, me too." He said lazily playing with my hair until I drifted off.

The next morning we were rudely awoken by Rose storming into the bedroom at an ungodly hour.

"What the fuck." Edward groaned as she pulled open the curtains and let in daylight. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Alec gave me the key. You were supposed to be up an hour ago you lazy fuckers." She smirked. "E, Emmett is waiting for you downstairs. Bella, you need to shower. Come on, up you get." She clapped her hands.

"Fuck off Rose."

"E, it's my wedding day, you have to do anything I want."

"Do I fuck." Edward scoffed.

"Bella, you have five minutes, say goodbye to E. You'll see him in at two." Rose said smugly.

"What!" we both said at the same time.

"You heard." She nodded. "Five minutes until I send Alice in here." She turned and left the room.

"This is not what I signed up for Edward." I said glaring at him.

"I know Princess, but they'll be gone for two whole weeks after today." He grinned, reaching over to kiss me. Emmett had told Edward where he was taking Rose on honeymoon but Edward refused to tell me, I was desperate to know, as was Rose, but they were both remaining tight lipped.

I showered and headed over to Roses room, where I was met by Esme who held out a steaming cup of coffee for me.

"I love you Esme." I told her honestly and she laughed.

We spent hours getting ready, there were hairdressers and make-up artists and people employed solely to dress us, even though we had all been dressing ourselves for years, apparently that wasn't good enough for Rose.

A photographer was hanging around snapping shots here and there and when we were finally all dressed he took some posed shots.

Rose looked beautiful, she had opted for a very modern dress that was cream with lilac detailing, it fitted her perfectly. Alice and I matched and Esme had followed the colour scheme and was wearing a lovely lilac dress that was slightly less formal than ours.

The photographer took off to get some shots of Emmett and the boys before the ceremony and when everyone had cleared out of Rose's suite, Esme hugged us.

"Girl's, you all look beyond beautiful."

We had a glass of champagne and toasted Rose.

Esme turned to me. "You look lovely Bella, I know you could have turned your back on Edward and everything this family is, but you haven't, and knowing Edward has you here with him, that he has someone to share this day with, it means….,"

"He won't be a moody fuck the entire day, and he might manage to crack a fucking smile for the photos?" Rose interrupted her laughing.

"That's not quite what I was going to say Rose." Esme rolled her eyes. "It means a lot to me, to all of us." She kissed my cheek.

Carlisle came and got us when it was time for the ceremony, and we travelled by limo to a large catholic church in the middle of the city. There were several men in suits standing outside, looking like they were on watch and they nodded at us as we made our way inside.

We stopped in the lobby and I stood beside Alice as Esme checked us both over and kissed us both on the cheek, before she left to take her seat.

I couldn't help trying to peek as the inner doors opened to see if I could catch a glimpse of Edward but I had no such luck, all I could see were the backs of several heads.

"Ok, let's do this." Rose smiled. "Alice, hide your gun better, I can see it when you walk." Alice adjusted herself, I never would have even noticed she was carrying a weapon, but Rose obviously had a better eye for that kind of thing. "Bella, just try not to fall."

"No pressure then." I rolled my eyes.

She laughed and gave someone a signal and the music started. The doors were opened and Alice and I began our walk down the aisle. It felt like a thousand people turned to watch me and I was desperately concentrating on walking in time with Alice, trying not to feel too self-conscious.

When I had my nerves under control, I looked up and immediately wished I hadn't. Edward was stood with Emmett and Jasper, all three of them were in matching tuxes and Edward looked so ridiculously handsome I nearly stopped just to gawk at him.

He smiled when he caught my eye and I couldn't help smiling back. I also couldn't help thinking about what it might be like to be walking down the aisle towards him at our own wedding, but I quickly shut the thought down, it was far, far, too soon to think about things like that, but I couldn't imagine anyone else waiting at the altar for me when I pictured it in my mind.

As we walked up the last few steps towards Emmett, he lunged forward and hugged us both.

"Cat, Little B, looking hot." He winked as he released us.

"Hell yeah!" Jasper agreed taking Alice's hand.

The Priest who was standing with them rolled his eyes.

Edward took my hand and kissed me on the cheek as he pulled me to stand in front of him.

"Holy shit Princess, you look fucking fantastic!"

The priest cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow sternly.

"What? She does." Edward shrugged and I blushed.

"Come on E, he's just jealous of us. You know he took a vow of celibacy to get this gig." Jasper smirked and Alice giggled.

"Jesus Christ that must really suck Father Matt." Emmett laughed.

"Why did I agree to this?" The priest shook his head.

"For the inordinate amount of money you're getting paid?" Edward suggested.

"Because you've had a crush on Rose since she grew boobs when she was thirteen?" Emmett asked.

"It certainly wasn't so you could score at the reception." Jasper snickered.

"I always knew you boys would never come good." The priest turned his back on us, and found something to fiddle with at the altar.

"Father Matthews was our teacher back in high school." Edward whispered and I nodded in understanding. "Motherfucker always hated us." He added and I tried desperately hard not to giggle.

I don't know why I had assumed that because this was a wedding the Cullen's would act differently to normal. I should have known they wouldn't.

When the wedding march started playing, everyone stood and we waited for the doors to open.

Rose and Carlisle entered and several people gasped. They made a spectacular sight. Rose beamed as she made her way down the aisle. Emmett was mesmerised by his bride and it was quite emotional to watch how utterly in love with her he was.

They had a traditional service and they both recited traditional vows. Esme dabbed her eyes throughout the whole ceremony and when it was time for Emmett to kiss his bride he did so enthusiastically and slightly inappropriately until Jasper muttered. "He said kiss, not fuck." And Edward burst out laughing.

We followed them back down the aisle and posed for several photos outside the church before heading back to the hotel.

Rose and Emmett had some pictures taken together while we had a champagne reception, then it was time for the group shots which took hours, there were hundreds of people in attendance.

The guests were ushered inside and I watched as Rose and Emmett had pictures taken with every different combination of the wedding party.

It was disarming when the Cullen men lined up for their photo. The resemblance between Marcus, Alec, Carlisle and Edward was uncanny.

"I want one with the whole family." Marcus insisted when they were done and I watched as everyone gathered around Marcus.

Edward looked around for me. "Princess, what are you doing over there?" He frowned.

"Oh, well…,uh, I'm just…." I wasn't sure if they wanted me in the picture.

"Get your fine ass over here young lady." Marcus grinned at me and I laughed.

Edward stalked over to me and swept me into his arms bridal style. "When are you going to realise you're part of this family Princess?" He asked shaking his head, but smiling.

I posed with them for several shots, and then Edward and I had some photos taken of the two of us.

"Ok, can I have the best man and the bride?" the photographer asked and Edward and Rose stood together awkwardly. "A bit closer." He instructed and I'm pretty sure they both groaned.

"You couldn't find a fucking hairbrush E?" Rose was still smiling for the camera as she asked.

"Of course I could, I chose not to." Edward laughed.

"I gave you pictures of how I wanted your hair."

"I'd look like a total dick if I did my hair the way you wanted it. Seriously it was a fucking comb over."

"It was not a comb over it was a side parting." She gritted out smiling, as she leaned into him at the photographer's direction.

"I don't give a shit what you call it. It was fucking ridiculous."

"It's my fucking wedding." She said as the photographer told Edward to put his arm around her.

"It's my fucking hair." He shrugged as he did as he was asked.

I laughed at the two of them as they continued to argue as they posed for several shots, looking completely happy and beautiful as they cursed up a storm, and threw a string of foul mouthed insults at each other.

Finally the photographer let them go and Rose went off to take some photos with Jasper and Alice.

"Fuck me that was excruciating." Edward moaned. "I get that you'd want a few photos of your wedding but, shit, what the fuck do you need a million for?"

"It's so she can choose the best ones." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well that should be easy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it'll be all the ones with you in." he winked at me.

"You know, that was incredibly cheesy."

"Eh" he shrugged. "It's a wedding." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"If you mess up my hair or make-up Rose will go mad." I told him.

"I know." He snickered and kissed me again. "But it's her own fault for making you look so truly ravishing."

"I think I like cheesy Edward." I laughed.

"Don't get used to him, he's reserved for special occasions." He smiled, taking my hand and leading me into the dining room.

We all ate a gorgeous meal, the champagne flowed and it was noisy and happy. When we had all finished the master of ceremonies clinked his glass and the hall went silent for the speeches.

Carlisle made a lovely speech about Emmett and Rose both joining his family as children and how proud he was of them and how much he loved them and wanted nothing more than for them to be as happy as he and Esme were in their marriage. Esme wiped tears throughout the whole thing, I got a bit teary eyed myself.

Alice stood up and raised her glass and simply said "Cheers." Before passing the microphone to Edward, who stood up and cleared his throat.

"I was unfortunate enough to grow up with both Emmett and Rose and when Em first told me he was going to propose, I literally begged him not to. I mean, it's Rose for Christ's sake, she's like the sister I never wanted, but got anyway." He smirked at Rose and she laughed as she gave him the finger.

"But then I looked at the bigger picture and realised if they got married they'd probably move the fuck out of the house, so I encouraged him wholeheartedly and when he finally grew a pair and asked, Rose surprisingly said yes."

"And today, I couldn't be any happier for them, although that might be because I won't have to listen to Rose harp on about flowers and colour schemes anymore."

Edward smiled and Rose and Emmett both laughed.

"But in all seriousness, they're a great couple and they love the fucking shit out of each other." He raised his glass. "So please raise your glasses to Emmett and Rosalie. We can only hope the kids get Rose's brains and Em's personality." He took a drink and sat back down beside me.

"Wow, Edward, that was beautiful." I sniffed and pretended to wipe a tear from my eye. "Truly beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it Princess?" He laughed. "Were you expecting some kind of sappy poetic bullshit?"

"No" I admitted giggling. I couldn't exactly picture Edward giving a heartfelt emotional speech.

After dinner, we danced the night away. I danced with all the Cullen men, Marcus was having a whale of a time and he twirled me around the dance floor with the energy of a much younger man.

"You're good for him." He said, smiling fondly at Edward as he danced with his mother. "I know he's my grandson, but he can be a right pain in the fucking ass." He laughed and I laughed with him. "But he's a good boy and he loves you." He winked at me. "Now, what say you to making the little fucker jealous?" He raised his eyebrows at me before lowering me over his arm so my head fell back and I dipped towards the floor, then he pulled me up and kissed my cheek.

"Ok, old man, go get your own woman, this one's mine." Edward deftly removed me from his grandfather's arms and pulled me into his own.

"She knows where to find me when she gets sick of you." Marcus told him, as he danced gracefully away with a laughing Esme.

"Motherfucker." Edward grumbled and I leaned up to kiss him.

Edward held me tight as we danced together. "Are you having a good time Princess?" he asked.

"Yeah! The whole day's been amazing." I smiled. It really had, everything had gone perfectly and I knew it was just how Rose had wanted it.

"Good." He leant down and kissed my temple. We danced for a while, swaying slowly to the music as Edward pointed out all the prominent people in the room. I was shocked by the guest list, it read like a who's who of Seattle.

"May I cut in?" A man had approached us and was looking expectantly at Edward.

"No." Edward said plainly and the man chuckled and continued to stand by us.

"I wasn't joking. Fuck off." Edward glared at him and he scuttled away.

I laughed, I couldn't help myself.

"It's not funny Princess, all these fuckers wanting to dance with you."

"So, those girls that were talking to you earlier, they didn't want to dance with you?" I arched my eyebrow at him.

"Dunno?" He shrugged. "I wasn't listening to a word they said. I was too busy watching Alec dance with the most beautiful girl in the room."

I smiled and shook my head. "You're a real charmer Edward Cullen. You know that?"

"And you are the most beautiful girl in the room. You know that?" He leant down to kiss me and we continued to dance until the music stopped and the lights went up.

Rose and Emmett did all the traditional things that couples do at their wedding. I almost caught the bouquet, which I could swear Rose aimed at me, but I'm pretty rubbish at catching things, so I missed and it fell to the floor and another guest snatched it up.

They cut the cake and Emmett swallowed down the huge mouthful Rose shoved in his face and then ate the bit he was supposed to feed Rose, partly because she was giving him a look that clearly said 'shove that in my face and you'll be sorry' but mainly I think he was just hungry.

When it got late, Rose went upstairs to change. She came down looking beautiful in a more comfortable dress and her and Emmett said goodbye to everyone.

We sent them off, throwing rice and confetti as they rushed towards the waiting limo that was covered in shaving cream.

"Tell me where they're going?" I asked Edward excitedly, before the car had even disappeared from sight.

He smiled. "Em's booked two weeks in a house on an island in the middle of nowhere, off the coast of Brazil. They'll be the only ones there, two weeks of sun, sea, sand and sex was how Em described it."

"Oh my Goodness, that sounds fantastic." I sighed.

"Really?" He said surprised. "With the exception of the sex, it sounds dull as fuck to me."

"What!" I gaped at him.

"Honestly, I don't get it. What the fuck is there to do on a deserted island but…, well, fuck, and you can do that anywhere." He shrugged.

"You're a real romantic Edward." I shook my head at him.

"If you wanted to go to a deserted island Princess, I'd take you to a deserted Island. I just think there are better places we could go."

"See now that's romantic." I smiled.

"What?"

"You basically just said you'd do whatever made me happy."

"Of course."

"So that's romantic and maybe that's what Emmett was doing for Rose."

"Oh, ok, that makes sense." He nodded.

I giggled and rolled my eyes at him. We went back inside and enjoyed the rest of the party. Esme was a little drunk and insisted on dancing to some questionable eighties songs that she swore were classics. I danced badly, laughed loudly and had a thoroughly enjoyable time before Edward and I headed upstairs and collapsed into bed at some time during the early hours of the morning.

"What's the time?" I asked groggily when I woke up.

"Uh, it's almost twelve." Edward replied equally as rough, his hands wandering under my top, because tired or not, he was always in the mood.

"What! I need to get up. I'm meeting Jake at one!" I jumped out of bed.

"No." Edward moaned. "Come back to bed Princess."

"I can't." I told him, although I was tempted, very tempted. "Are you coming with me?"

"Apparently not this morning." He smirked at me.

"Funny." I rolled my eyes at him.

He sighed and got up. "I'll drop you off, I'm sure Jake wants to catch up with you, not me. I'll have Sam and Embry sit in the restaurant."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I always get the impression Jake doesn't like me very much."

I snorted. "Because that's not mutual at all."

"It's not that I dislike him as such, it's just that every time I've been around him I've had this overwhelming urge to kill him."

I laughed and ran to shower. Edward handed me a cup of coffee when I got out and he jumped in while I got dressed. We left in plenty of time and made it to the restaurant early.

"Edward, just come with me, it will make you feel better." I told him as we pulled up and he checked that I had my phone and that Sam and Embry were already inside.

"If you want me to come with you, I'll come, but I think you'll have a nicer time with Jake if I'm not there." He smiled, and I knew that he was probably right. He jumped out of the car and ran around to open my door. He helped me out and kissed me. "I love you Princess, call me when you want picking up." He said and I kissed him again. "Now go see your friend." He swatted my ass and I squealed.

"I love you." I smiled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Edward waited until I was inside and I turned and gave him a wave which he returned before getting back into his car and disappearing into the Seattle traffic.

I spotted Sam and Embry eating heartily at a table as the hostess lead me to a booth by the window. They both gave me a discreet nod and I smiled at them.

"Bells!" Jake got up and hugged me tightly when he saw I'd arrived. "It's so good to see you." He pulled away and that was when I noticed the girl sitting at the table giving me an odd look.

Jake smiled. "This is Leah, I hope you don't mind her coming, but she really wanted to meet you."

"Uh, no." I told him, if I'd realised Jake was bringing a date I probably would have brought Edward along, but I didn't really mind that much. What I minded was that Leah was not looking at all friendly. "It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Leah, this is Bella Swan." Jake gave her a strange look as he realised she was glaring at me. "Uh, Bells, here." He pulled out a chair for me, when it became apparent that Leah wasn't going to say anything. "Did you find the restaurant ok?"

"Yeah, Edward dropped me off." I told him.

"Oh, well, that was nice of him I suppose." Jake said, turning his nose up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I heard Leah whisper as he sat back down beside her and he looked at her shocked.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked, stunned she was being so rude. Jake had only ever said great things about her.

"No, Bells, please." Jake smiled at me. "Let's order." He handed me a menu.

"You lied to me Jake." Leah hissed.

"What?"

"I know you said you didn't like her boyfriend, but I never realised...,"

"Leah!" Jake interrupted her.

"Uh, maybe I should go." I said getting up, I really didn't want to get in the middle of whatever was going on between them.

"Sit down." Leah demanded and I froze half standing, half sitting, unsure of what to do for the best.

"What are you doing?" Jake looked mortified.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." She said angrily.

"Tell you what?" Jake asked exasperated, seemingly as bemused as I was by his girlfriend's strange behaviour.

"Seriously Jake?" Leah laughed, but not pleasantly. "You didn't think it was worth mentioning that the boyfriend you hate so much is Edward fucking Cullen?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So, I hope you enjoyed, this was a fairly fun chapter, next chapter, not so much, let's just say, shit hits the fan. Hard!**

**I would love it if you let me know what you thought. x**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Thanks as always for the reviews, I will get round to answering all your questions eventually, might have some time this weekend. I appreciate all of you that are reading this. Thank you so much. **

**Here is the next chapter, I'm pretty nervous about it, but I'm just gonna go for it, so you'll either like it or you won't. I hope you like it of course. **

**There are parts in this that my boyfriend says are unrealistic because you know, he's in the mob and all. Not really, he's watched the Soprano's and now he thinks he's an expert. He keeps trying to get me to watch it, but I'm far too busy looking at pics of Robert Pattinson on the internet. Anyone see the new one with the gun? Oh my, I want that for my story. **

**Want to say hi to my friend Wendy, who just loves my characters as much as I do, it means a lot to me. x**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

There was a few seconds of silence around the table, my heart rate was going through the roof and my body seemed to have malfunctioned, so I was still stood crouched over in the same position I'd been in since Leah had pretty much ordered me to sit down and now I wasn't sure whether to fully get up and run or sit back down.

"Is that true Bells?" Jake asked looking ashen as he tried to get his head around this new information. If I hadn't been so panicked I would have felt sorry for him.

"Holy shit, you didn't know!" Leah looked at him incredulous. "Yes it's true, I just sat here and watched him drop her off, I didn't realise it was your precious Bella he was dropping off until she got to the table." She turned to me and scowled.

Well, Leah seems just lovely. I sat back in my seat and sighed.

"I asked you about the Cullen's." Leah said angrily to Jake. "How could you not know she was dating one?"

"You asked about Marcus, Alec, and Carlisle Cullen, then you mentioned an Edward. How was I supposed to know it was the same Edward. I've never met the others."

"What about Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie?"

"They're Cullen's too! I've met them all." Jake said stunned.

"What!" Leah shouted loudly.

"Why the hell didn't you ask me about them, I would have put it together if you'd given me all their names. Jesus Leah I've had dinner with them!"

"They aren't as interested in them, and I figured if you didn't know the big guns you wouldn't know the rest of them. Shit what a massive fuck up." Leah shook her head. "We need to take her down to the station Jake. Detective Richards will want to talk to her, she might have information that will break his case, you know what's been happening these last few weeks."

"I'm not sure about that." Jake said looking indecisive.

"Are you serious." She glared at him. "There's dead bodies turning up left, right and centre, clubs being shut down, the docks are a fucking war zone, and I'd bet my last dollar it's the Cullens doing and she's had direct access to that family."

"I'll take her home and you can speak to Richard's, if he wants to talk to her then he can arrange that with Charlie."

"Uh, hello, I'm not going anywhere with either of you." I decided to make my presence known because frankly I was fed up of the pair of them.

"Bells, I'm taking you home. How does Charlie not know about this? Christ, I need to call him."

"No! I'll tell him. Please let me tell him."

Leah laughed. "Yeah right, like you told Jake? Your supposed best friend. Jake, phone her dad and get his permission for us to take her to the station. Seattle PD have been after the Cullens for years and she's been hanging out with them, this might be their opportunity to finally get some solid evidence and we need to do that before the Cullens can coach her on what to say."

Finally my fight or flight instinct kicked in, I needed Edward to come and get me as soon as possible because Leah was right, I would no doubt say something incriminating by accident if they took me to the station now. I don't know when or how it had happened, but my loyalty was to Edward and the Cullens. I would do anything to protect them, even if that meant lying to my best friend and the police.

"I need to use the restroom." I stood and bolted from the table. Jake was hot on my heels and he grabbed my arm just before I got to the bathrooms.

"Bella!" He pulled at me and I tripped but managed to right myself. "I can't believe this, what are you playing at? What do you think Charlie's going to say when he finds out, he has no idea who they really are. How could you lie to us like that?"

"Jake I really need to pee." I said and tried to pull my arm away.

"No you don't, stop lying to me Bella!" Jakes nostrils flared and he looked really mad.

"Sorry, can I just get passed." Embry shrugged apologetically at Jake who had no choice but to let me go so that Embry could get through to the men's room.

As soon as Jake released me, I ran into the bathroom and pulled out my phone, pressing two and dancing around whispering 'pick up, pick up, pick up' until he did.

"Princess, you either ate really quickly or something's wrong." He answered and I heard the blare of several car horns in the background before he yelled "Yeah, fuck you too, you motherfucker!" at someone, I assumed he wasn't talking to me.

"What's going on?" I frowned momentarily distracted from the situation at hand.

"I might have just executed a hugely spectacular but never-the-less highly illegal U-turn at a busy intersection and it may have upset one or two other motorists." He laughed. "I'm on my way, what happened?"

"Jake bought Leah, you know that girl he's been seeing from his course with him to lunch and she saw you drop me off and she knew who you were and she just told Jake that you're all Cullens and now I'm hiding in the bathroom calling you." I rushed out without taking a breath.

"Shit…, ok, she's probably already done her placement in the Organised Crime Division."

"Huh!" That made sense. I'd been so shocked by her telling Jake the truth I hadn't really stopped to consider how she knew Edward and the Cullens.

"What are we going to do?" I asked urgently.

"Well I can kill them." He offered glibly, like it was an acceptable solution.

"Seriously!"

"I was serious, but I was fairly confident you wouldn't go for it."

"Oh my God!" I whisper yelled at him down the phone. "Could you be even the tiniest bit helpful right now?"

"Alright, relax."

"Relax! Edward, Jake's about to blow a gasket and is probably on the phone to my dad right this second and Leah wants to take me to the station so I can tell them all about you and your family."

"Did you get her surname?"

"Uh no."

"I should imagine there's only one Leah on the course, I'll get Jazz to look into her. You know the story Princess, just stick to it, we don't see Marcus and Alec, you've never met them and as far as you know we all live good, law-abiding, boring as fuck lives in Forks, if you don't know what to say, just say nothing."

"Ok." I nodded furiously even though he couldn't see me.

"Bells!" Jake shouted through the door. "You have to come out eventually."

"Is that Jake?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I sighed. "He wants to talk to me."

"So he followed you to the bathroom?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

"Try again Princess."

"Fine, he tried to stop me coming in here, so he could talk to me, but Embry was there and everything was fine."

"He put his hands on you!"

"What. No!"

"If Embry intervened it means he put his hands on you."

"No, it wasn't like that, he was just shocked and he reached out to grab my arm that was all."

Edward growled out a long stream of profanities.

"Edward, focus, we've got bigger problems right now!"

"Sorry. Did Jake realise that you knew Embry?"

"No I don't think so."

"Good, it will only raise more questions if Jake knows you're being watched, but they're there if you need them. I'm sorry Princess, but I've got to go, I need to make some calls before I get to you. Stay where you are if you can. I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up and I stared at the phone for a few seconds before tucking it back into my pocket.

I took a few deep breaths which did nothing to help me calm down and then I stood against the wall and waited.

"Bells, if you don't come out I'll send Leah in." Jake called through the door.

I groaned, talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place, I really didn't want to go out there before Edward arrived, but I really, really, didn't want Leah coming in here. I banged my head against the wall a few times, just on the off chance it might help, but it didn't.

"Bells please, I just want to talk to you."

I reluctantly pulled the door to the bathroom open and stepped out, Jake instantly put his arm around my shoulder in what looked like a friendly gesture but his grip was just a little too tight and I knew he was really stopping me from running off again. As we passed their table, Sam raised an eyebrow at me discreetly and I smiled to let him know I was alright. Embry was on his phone, and I just knew he was talking to Edward.

I thought Jake was taking me back to the table but he led me outside where Leah was already waiting by a squad car.

"What…., I'm not going with you Jake, Edward's coming to get me and I'm leaving with him."

"You are not."

"I am."

"Bella, get in the car."

"No!"

"I can't get hold of Charlie, and until I do, I'm keeping you with me, you are not going anywhere with that boy. He is seriously bad news."

"No Jake. Edward doesn't have anything to do with any of this."

"Really, because I've got a whole file from organised crime that would suggest otherwise." Leah said nastily. "You, little girl, can't imagine what he might be capable of." She sneered.

I'm pretty sure I could, Edward had killed at least ten people in the time I'd known him and they were only the ones I knew about, but I didn't think I ought to tell her that.

"Now get in the damn car." She said as I saw Edward pull up and park haphazardly by the restaurant. He jumped out of his car and ran over.

"Princess, you ok?" He asked scanning me from head to toe and scowling when he caught Jake's grip on my shoulder.

"Princess, how cute." Leah said in a tone that suggested she didn't find it all that cute.

Edward looked at her for a moment before he smiled. "You ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I tried to move towards him.

"You are not going with him." Jake said firmly and tightened his hold on me.

"You can't stop me." I fought to get out of his grip and eventually managed, rushing to Edward's side. He threw his arm around my shoulders and I sunk into him.

"Bella!" Jake shouted coming towards us and making a grab for me. Edward twisted so that I was out of reach and put his other arm in front of me to stop Jake, who walked straight into it before stumbling backwards.

Leah pulled out her handcuffs and Edward sighed. "So fucking predictable." He muttered quietly, rolling his eyes and I looked at him confused. I saw him give Sam, who was now standing outside the restaurant smoking, a subtle nod.

Edward let go of me and I stared in shock as Leah pushed him up against her car and pulled his arms behind his back and put the cuffs on him. "Edward Cullen, you are under arrest for assaulting a police officer." She frisked him, and I was shocked when she found nothing, I had never known Edward not to have at least one gun about his person.

I think I had been expecting E to turn up and get me out of this situation so I was surprised he was being so passive.

"Jake, stop her."

"I can't Bells."

"Why?"

"He assaulted me."

"No he didn't! You're just making that up so I can't go with him."

"Bella, he pushed me, you saw it."

"Why are you doing this?" I gaped at him.

"Oh, is Jake not doing what Bella wants now he's found out she's a little mob princess." Leah sneered and Edward growled. Christ, she was a real gem of a girl.

She pushed Edward into the back of her car and I went to get in beside him but Jake stopped me, getting in first and sitting between us.

"You're awfully calm Cullen." Leah said as she drove. "I heard you're usually rather hot-headed."

"It's not the first time I've been arrested on some bullshit charge because my surnames Cullen." He shrugged.

"There's no record of any previous arrests in your file." She frowned.

"Oh, in that case, I'm shitting myself, this is all really new and scary." He said. "Kudos to you Officer Clearwater for being the first person to ever arrest me. Maybe you'll get that promotion you're after."

"How do you…." Leah said wide-eyed.

"Although discussing what is and isn't in my file with me probably won't help your cause, but I won't tell if you don't." He smirked.

Leah narrowed her eyes at him and the remainder of the journey was spent in silence.

We arrived at a big building in the heart of town and Jake jostled Edward out of the car and led him towards the station. I got out of the car slowly, I didn't know what was going to happen and I was in no rush to find out.

Leah grabbed the top of my arm and started pulling me quickly towards the station. "Get a move on Princess." She spat.

"Get your fucking hands off me." I shook her off and both Jake and Edward swung around to stare at me. Jake looked thoroughly shocked, Edward looked thoroughly impressed and he smiled and winked at me. I don't know why he was so blasé about this whole thing, but he looked incredibly unconcerned for someone who had been arrested.

Leah took Edward off to 'book him' as she put it, and Jake took me up in the lift to the office of a Detective Richards.

He asked a lot of questions about Marcus and I repeated again and again that I hadn't ever met him and I knew nothing about him. He had just started asking about the Cullens in Forks when a man poked his head through the door. "Uh, Detective Richards, I have a rather irate Esme Cullen in reception, should I let her thorough?" He asked.

"Yeah." Detective sighed and less than ten seconds later Esme flew through the door looking furious.

Jake and Detective Richards stared at her stunned.

"Bella sweetheart come on, let's go." She beckoned to me and I got up.

"Wait, you can't just take her." Jake said.

"Watch me, Chief Swan placed her in my care while we were in Seattle, and as I understand it you have been unable to contact him, so I am responsible for her and unless you are arresting her for something, you have no right to keep her here." She pulled me into her arms. "Now, where is my son?"

"He is under arrest, he assaulted one of my officers and he is not a minor so you cannot just take him." Detective Richards smirked at Esme.

"Please, that is a jumped up, nonsense charge if ever I heard one. I have already spoken to the commissioner about getting this arrest expunged from his record. I have also spoken to him about having your officer's reprimanded for their indefensible actions today."

"You called Commissioner Phillips?" Detective Richards choked out as his and Jake's eye's widened.

Esme smirked. "I am not a criminal, but I am a Cullen and we all have friends in high places. Did you know I was at school with him?" She asked conversationally.

Detective Richards scowled and picked up his phone. "Officer Clearwater, can you bring Mr Cullen to my office please…., yes now." He hung up and we waited for a couple of minutes until Leah led Edward back into the room.

"You called your mom!" Leah asked Edward incredulously. "How? You haven't made a phone call."

"I might have called her on my way to the restaurant, I had a funny feeling that we would end up here." He shrugged.

Leah narrowed her eyes at him. "Well played Cullen."

"Do you think this is a game young lady?" Esme asked her haughtily. "It's officers like you that give the police force a bad name. My son has done nothing wrong and yet you arrest him simply because he's a Cullen!"

"He assaulted a police officer." Leah argued.

"Of course he did dear, tell me, did you take an eye exam when you joined the force, because I think you may need to schedule another."

Leah had just opened her mouth to respond when the door opened and a smart looking man came into the room.

"Commissioner Phillips." Detective Richards stuttered.

"Detective." He nodded sternly before turning to Esme. "Esme." He smiled, kissing her cheek. "I'm so sorry I couldn't make the wedding yesterday."

"Garrett." Esme smiled. "Me too, you missed a wonderful day, but Rose did change the date rather last minute."

"Gotta love Rose." He chuckled. "I'll be at the next one, with all those children of yours there's bound to be another wedding soon."

"I hope so." Esme said looking at me and Edward.

"Edward, how are you?"

"I'm good." Edward smiled and I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling at the priceless look of shock on Leah's face.

"Don't worry, I'll sort this mess out, I'm sure it was all just a misunderstanding." Garrett patted Edward's shoulder.

"What are you…." Leah was cut off by a sharp look from Detective Richards and Edward coughed to hide the fact he was laughing at her.

"Can we go? We've had a busy week and I think we all need some down time now Rose has left the country." Esme chuckled.

"Of course, I apologise for the inconvenience Esme, enjoy the time off." He winked at her. "Next time you're in town you must come to dinner."

"I'd love to, I'll let you know when. Come on kids." Esme herded us out of the room.

"Bells." Jake called after me. "I'm telling Charlie, just as soon as I can get hold of him."

I nodded and turned away from him. There was no point trying to reason with him, I knew he'd do what he thought was best.

"What the hell do you three think you were playing at?" I heard Commissioner Phillips yell, as I walked down the corridor with Edward and Esme.

"You ok Princess?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around me once we were in the elevator.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Jasper checked the surveillance from your house, it looks like your dad left to go fishing early this morning, I think it would be beneficial for you to head back to Forks immediately and speak with him, before Jacob manages to get hold of him. I'd come with you but Carlisle and I have to be in the city tonight." Esme told us both.

Esme drove us back to Edward's car and we got out at the restaurant. "I'll see you soon Bella." She hugged me and I nodded. "You're going to have to give your dad a bit of time to get his head around all this sweetheart, especially once he speaks to Jake, so it might be a while before he's comfortable with you being around us, I'll try to talk to him when I get back if I need to. Remember, it's not only Edward that loves you." She kissed my cheek and released me.

"Edward." She rubbed his arm. "You did good son, things will work out." She smiled sadly at him and got back in her car, driving away and leaving us on the sidewalk.

"You hungry Princess? You wanna eat before we head back?"

"I don't think I could stomach anything right now." I told him, I felt sick at the thought of finally telling my dad everything. Especially now it was a race against time to get to him before Jake managed to speak with him.

We went back to the hotel, packing up our stuff as quickly as possible before getting on the road back to Forks.

"We don't have much luck in Seattle." Edward said ruefully as we drove out of the city.

I snorted. "That bodes well for next year."

"So we'll go to Florida or Alaska or any of those other faraway places you applied to." He shrugged.

"You'd still come with me?"

"Of course, if you wanted me to."

I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled.

"I don't care where you go Princess, as long as I get to go with you."

I smiled and he took my hand. The journey home was sombre, both of us thinking about the reaction we could expect from my dad.

The house was dark when we arrived and I let out a relieved breath that we had beaten my dad home. I didn't know how he'd react to the news but I wanted to be the one to tell him, not Jake. The phone was ringing as we went inside and Edward raised his eyebrows in question and I shook my head, I knew it would be Jake.

I put the T.V on and Edward sat on the sofa and watched me pace.

"Princess calm down, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Er, he can ban me seeing you and ship me back to Phoenix to live with my mom."

"Oh, shit that would be bad." He agreed which didn't help my nerves.

When the phone rang again we both turned to stare at it but I had no intention of answering it. Edward eventually got fed up with my pacing and pulled me down next to him on the sofa.

"Princess, whatever happens we'll be ok. If he sends you to Phoenix, I'll come get you and bring you right back." He leaned over and kissed me and I let myself get caught up in kissing him.

We jumped apart when we heard my dad pull up on the drive and waited for him to get inside.

"Hey kids." He said surprised when he caught sight of us. "I didn't think you were back until tomorrow."

"Oh yeah we decided to head home early." I told him.

"How was the wedding?"

"It was amazing, Rose looked lovely and the whole day was just perfect."

"Good, I'm glad you had a nice time. Let me just wash up and I'll catch up with you properly." He headed off for the kitchen to drop his fish off and just as he was on his way upstairs the phone started ringing again and he headed back towards the kitchen.

"Don't answer that!" I yelled at him, jumping up and he looked at me strangely.

"Why not?"

"Because it's Jake." I said as Edward got up and stood beside me.

"Ok Bells." He laughed and picked up the phone. "Hello…, Jake! Bella said it would be you. How are you?….uh huh, sure, she's right here with Edward, they came back early…..,no…, of course I did, they've lived here for years, but we've never had any trouble with them…., yeah, but they're all at school in Seattle…."

In a moment of panic, I grabbed the phone from my dad and hung up on Jake. My dad stared at me in shock.

"What are you doing Bella?" He asked as the phone started to ring again.

"Dad, Jakes about to tell you something he found out today and I think it's better if it comes from me." I blurted quickly before he could answer the phone again.

"Ok, go on." He nodded and thankfully left the phone ringing. I took a few steps back so I was next to Edward again and he immediately took my hand.

"Well, um, I'm pretty sure that Jake just asked you about the Cullens in Forks right?"

"Yeah, how do you about them." He frowned and then his eyes widened and he gaped at Edward. His jaw seemed to tighten and his cheeks pinked up and he got redder and redder and his eyes got wider and wider and I think he stopped breathing.

"Dad, are you ok?" I asked after what seemed like ages, but I got no response from him.

"Fuck! Is he going to have a heart attack or something Princess?" Edward asked quietly. "Should I call my dad?"

"No, he's just shocked. We have to give him a moment."

"I hope you're right, because you're on your own if he keels over."

"What?"

"I'm just saying, he doesn't look well at all, and keeping people alive is like, right at the opposite end of the spectrum when it comes to my area of expertise." He whispered in my ear.

"Edward!"

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I'm just a little freaked out by the fact your dad just turned fucking purple all by himself. I mean, I've choked a few fuckers in my time, but I've never seen anyone go that colour without…."

"Shut up!" I laughed incredulously at his nervous rambling.

"Dad!" I shouted, because it had been a really long time since he took a breath and he was looking an odd shade of purple.

My dad seemed to snap out of it and his eyes darted between me and Edward for a few seconds as he regained his senses and returned to his normal colour.

"You're a Cullen?" My dad asked eventually.

"Yes."

"Why the hell wasn't I informed that you lived in town?"

"Uh, I wasn't aware that I had to do that." Edward said confused.

"I don't mean by you!" My dad scowled at him. "Seattle PD are meant to keep me up to date. Why wouldn't they tell me this?"

"Oh, ok, um, I can't really answer that." Edward looked at me for help.

"Dad…" I started but he held up a hand to stop me, I could almost see him working things out in his head.

"The Cullens, they have five kids. Your friends, they're all Cullens, the whole damn lot of them. Mrs Platt is really Mrs Cullen. You've spent all summer over at their house with Rose." My dad shook his head, thinking out loud until he turned slowly to look at me. "It's not Rose you've been going to see, it's him!" My dad said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Out!" My dad barked storming over to the front door and throwing it open. "Get out of my house."

"You're throwing me out?" I gaped at him.

"Not you!" My dad said like I was an idiot. "Him. Get out. Now!"

"I appreciate that it's a bit of a shock Chief Swan, but….."

"Get out! And stay the hell away from my daughter." My dad bellowed.

"I can't do that I fucking love her." Edward stated, looking at my father like he was crazy.

My dad's eyebrows nearly shot off the top of his head they raised so quickly and he spluttered something indecipherable as his eyes literally bugged out of his head, the word apoplectic came to mind.

"Uh Edward, I think maybe you should go, I'll talk to him once he's calmed down." I don't think my dad was ready for Edward's matter of fact bluntness. Add in the cursing and I was fairly certain that I needed to get Edward out of the house and away from my dad as quickly as I could. Diplomacy and tact were not Edward's finest attributes and I'm not sure he realised that saying exactly what you thought at any given time was pretty unique to the Cullen family.

"Really Princess? You want me to leave you here with him, because he looks about ten seconds away from having some kind of fucking breakdown and I don't…"

"Edward please." I looked him in the eye. "Let me talk to him." He let me pull him out of the door and towards his car.

"Get back in here Bella!" My dad shouted.

"Are you sure you want to do this on your own?" Edward still looked a bit concerned.

"I'll be fine." I reassured him. "I'll call you later ok. Now go, before my dad shoots you!" I said smiling.

"I love you Princess." He leant down to kiss me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get back in the house this instant!"

"Shit, he just middle-named you, he's proper mad!" Edward snickered.

"Go!" I laughed and he winked at me and got in his car. I watched him pull away and turned to face my father who was glaring at me.

I had always known that the time would come when I'd have to tell him the truth, so I squared my shoulders and walked back into the house.

"What the hell are you playing at young lady?" He yelled as soon as I was through the door. "The Cullens are the most notorious family on the West Coast, they're criminals, dangerous people and you've been hanging out with them all summer!"

"Dad it's not like that, Edward and the others aren't involved with that stuff."

"They all live in the same house Bella. You've been practically living there all summer and you never told me that it was Edward's house. You never told me they were Cullen's, you let them come over here and lie to me. How am I supposed to believe a word you say?"

"Why do you think that was?" I shouted. "Maybe because as soon as people find out who they really are, they react exactly like this! I just heard you tell Jake you've never had any trouble with them and you still acting like they've done something wrong!"

"We might not have any trouble with them here in Forks, and there might never be any evidence of wrongdoing, but it's common knowledge who they are and what they do. You are not to see them anymore, none of them."

"You can't do that."

"Yes I can."

"No! I won't let you."

"I am your father and while you live under my roof you will abide by my rules."

"Then I won't live here anymore." I screamed at him, in a moment of total teenage brattishness.

"What?"

"If that's how you're going to be, then I'll pack my stuff and be gone by tomorrow."

"Don't be ridiculous, where are you going to go Bells?"

"Uh…" He had me there.

"Give me your phone."

"What!" I gaped at him.

"You heard me Bella. Give me your phone, you are not to contact that family again." He held out his hand expectantly.

"No, you can't…., No! I need it." I knew Edward and Jasper would go mad if I gave up my phone.

"Not anymore you don't, you're grounded until school starts, you can use the house phone in an emergency."

"It's my phone."

"I pay the bill!"

"Actually dad you don't."

"What."

"I've got a new phone, I cancelled my old plan, you haven't paid the bill for two months."

"So who pays the bill?"

I hesitated because I knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

His eyes widened. "He pays your phone bill! Just exactly how involved are the two of you?"

"I love him." I said simply and my dad groaned.

"Give me your phone."

"I…., can't."

"If you don't give me that phone right now, I'm calling your mother and putting you on the first plane back to Phoenix." He yelled.

"Fine!" I took my phone out and handed it to him. "Happy now?"

"No! What's gotten in to you Bells, you were always such a sweet girl, and now look at you, keeping bad company, fraternising with known criminals, sleeping over at your boyfriends house, lying to me, arguing and yelling at me. I thought they were good for you those kids, I can see now what a terrible mistake I made trusting your judgement. What were you thinking getting involved with that family."

"That family, are the kindest, most welcoming, loving people I've ever met." I told him and that was the truth. "Before I met them I was bored and lifeless and miserable, meeting them was the best thing that ever happened to me and I know finding out they're Cullens is a shock, but sharing a surname doesn't automatically make them bad people."

He sighed and not taking his eyes off me, answered the still ringing phone. "Jake, I need to know everything they have on Edward Cullen and his family."

I stormed up to my room, and stomped around a bit. Partly because I was angry but mainly because I was hoping it would annoy my dad. When I got bored of that I got out my computer and booted it up, I looked up the admissions department for Seattle University and requested an application form. It was a rather pathetic act of rebellion on my part, but there was no way my dad could keep me away from Edward forever and I wasn't going to stop planning the future I wanted with him.

My dad spoke to Jake for a good long time and eventually he knocked on my door and said that Jake wanted to talk to me.

"Tell him he can go to hell." I shouted. I was too annoyed with Jake right now to have a civil conversation with him.

"Bells!" My dad said shocked. "Is this the influence the Cullens have had on you?"

"If I was influenced by the Cullens I would have said something far worse than 'go to hell'." I muttered under my breath.

"Jake told me you swore at Officer Clearwater earlier."

"Did he also tell you she's a hateful cow who deserved it?"

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"No, go away." I told him and I heard him retreat back downstairs.

I got into bed and spent a long time trying to sleep, I didn't know how I was going to change my dad's mind about Edward, especially now he had spoken to Jake. I eventually slept fitfully and dreamt of a different, far more comfortable bed that I felt I belonged in far more than my own.

When I got up in the morning, I showered, dressed and almost skipped down the stairs, my dad was on a long shift and I was planning to phone Edward and get him to come and pick me up.

"Morning Bells." My dad said as I skidded to a halt in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" I frowned.

"I know you clearly think I was born yesterday Bella, but I'm not an idiot and I knew the first thing you'd do if I went to work today was call that boy, so I took the day off. I meant what I said, you are to stay away from him."

"Dad please, he's not part of all that. Just because his grandfather is a criminal doesn't mean he is."

"I know it doesn't Bells, but I've spoken to Jake, I can't really divulge anything he told me because it's confidential information, but Edward Cullen is not the boy I want my daughter dating." He said firmly. "I won't be changing my mind." He added.

"You can't do this."

"It's for you own good Bella." He said and I snorted at him. "If I even get an inkling that you've been going behind my back and contacting him, I will not hesitate to put you on a plane back to your mother. I don't want to, but I will if it means it'll keep you away from Edward."

I growled at him and stomped back up the stairs, throwing open my bedroom door and shrieking with shock when I came face to face with Alice.

"Bells, you ok?" My dad called up.

"Just freaking peachy." I yelled at him, slamming my door shut as hard as I could, just in case he hadn't picked up on the fact I was still really, really, cross with him. "Alice? How did you get in here?" I whispered at her.

She smiled and shrugged, holding out a box for me.

I opened it up and found a brand new phone. It was turned on and the message light was blinking.

***I love you Princess.*** was all the message said, and I felt tears wet my eyes.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Alice in a crushed whisper, this was my worst nightmare come true.

Alice put her hands on my cheeks and looked me in the eye for a couple of seconds before she smiled.

Of all the Cullen's, I felt like I knew Alice the least, but I understood perfectly that this was her way of telling me things would be fine, I'm not sure how she did it but she managed to communicate loud and clear without using words and she seemed to know I got it, because she nodded once, then walked over to my window, threw it open, waved at me and disappeared through it.

Once I was over the shock at her climbing through a window on the second floor I ran over to the ledge, but she was nowhere to be seen.

I waited impatiently until I heard my dad put the T.V. on before I called Edward.

"Princess." He answered on the first ring.

"Edward." I sighed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, how did you know he'd take my phone?"

"When you didn't call I figured that must have been what happened, plus it's fairly standard angry dad behaviour. I take it things didn't go well last night?"

"Understatement, he grounded me until school starts and actually took the day off today to stop me calling you. He said I couldn't see you anymore, talk to you, have anything to do with you." I felt myself getting upset. "I don't know what to do Edward."

"Do you think once he's calmed down and is over the shock he'll change his mind?"

"I don't know. He spoke to Jake for ages and he seems pretty set on his decision. I can't …, I don't …" My breath hitched as I tried to fight off tears, when the reality of what it meant if my dad stuck to his decision hit me.

"Fuck Princess, don't cry, please."

"I'm not." I said and then pretty much sobbed incoherently down the phone at him for a full five minutes while he tried to console me. "I'm sorry." I said as I eventually pulled myself together.

"Don't apologise, what can I do?" He asked.

"Nothing, we're just gonna have to wait for him to calm down."

"How long do you think that will that take?"

"I don't know, he's never really been mad with me before." I took a shuddering breath and fought off more tears.

"You gonna be ok Princess?"

"I'm going to be fine." I sniffed, wiping my eyes and feeling bunged up.

"You sure?"

"Uh huh."

"You know what might cheer you up?"

"What?"

"Phone sex!" He laughed.

I giggled and snot bubbled out of my nose.

"Trust me, sex would be the last thing on your mind if you could see me now, I'm a right state." I reached for the tissues and wiped my nose.

"Princess, you're beautiful, always."

I snorted.

"It's true."

"Yeah, yeah, you just want phone sex." I laughed.

"That is also true, but I was right, it's cheered you up already and we haven't even done it yet."

"I love you Edward." I smiled.

"I love you too Princess. We'll get through this. I promise."

"I know." And I did, we had survived everything that had been thrown at us so far, and while I knew it was going to be hard, I had no doubt that we could survive this as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So there you have it, next chapter is actually pretty much written because I wrote one really long chapter and decided to split it here, so it shouldn't take too long to get finished.**

**I would love it if you let me know what you thought. x**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I think I managed to reply to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, apart from the people who had their PM's disabled and a couple that came in in the last few days, but I will get to you. **

**It took a while, so if my response made no sense, I'm sorry, I was a little delirious come the end. I think I answered all questions, but if I missed something let me know and I'll get back to you.**

**I do know that I told a few of you that this chapter would be up sooner than this, but stuff happened and I couldn't get it up before now, so sorry about that. **

**A massive thank you to KhristenHartgrove who sent me lots of lovely photos of Rob looking all hard and mobsterry (Yeah, I totally made that word up, but I like it.) I really appreciate it. X**

**Once I get round to sorting out my blog I will put the link to them in my profile page. **

**Wendemyre, it's a pleasure to know you. x**

**Anyway here it is, I'll stop waffling and let you read. I hope you enjoy it. X**

**Oh, and just to give you fair warning there's one paragraph in this where Edward swears a lot, like, a lot a lot, so if you don't like that, don't read it, you'll probably know when it's coming so you can skip it if you wish.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

I spent the next week moping around my house, I spent three days arguing with my dad and trying to convince him to let me see Edward, but he wasn't budging on his decision and he reiterated this frequently, so after that I just stopped talking to him. I ignored his attempts at conversation and eventually he gave up trying and instead just told me things without expecting a response.

I managed to speak to Edward often and he sounded as miserable as I was. Edward offered, begged and threatened to come over, we had several conversations about it, he would get gradually angrier and angrier with my father, his language got progressively worse and I lost count of all the times he shouted "Fuck this shit Princess, I'm coming to fucking get you." during our many phone calls.

For Edward it was all very simple, he wanted to see me, I wanted to see him, and he didn't care what my dad thought. His precise words were, "It's a motherfucking joke that your dad is being such a giant dick about this. Just let me come get you and if he has a problem with it, I'll tell him to fuck off." and as he had grown up with Carlisle and Esme, who had to be the most liberal parents going, he genuinely didn't understand why I wouldn't let him do that.

But I knew it would only make things a hundred times worse, and solidify my father's opinion that Edward was no good for me, so even though it broke my heart, I asked him to stay away and because Edward would do pretty much anything I wanted, he did, although he wasn't happy about it.

When school started back up, my dad took to dropping me off and picking me up, which not only annoyed the hell out of me, it was also hugely embarrassing. My friends hadn't changed much over the summer, with the exception of Jessica who seemed to have just got bitchier and I barely concealed my rage at her insinuations that Edward had left me over the summer because he no longer picked me up from school.

I avoided her as much as possible because I just couldn't deal with her, but it was hard in a school with so few students and I swear she sought me out at times. I spent a lot of time with Angela in the library, I threw myself into studying and spent ages on my application to Seattle University.

Getting into college was still my only way out of Forks, although my reasons for wanting to leave were different now. Instead of just wanting to be as far away as I could get from the dreary town, now it was all about Edward and I. Getting into college meant we could start a life together that seemed impossible while I was living under my father's roof and Seattle seemed like the best choice because Edward could still work with Alec and we could be near his family.

Jake returned to Forks the last week of August and my dad was over the moon. I was not and I refused to see him when he came to the house. He tried to talk to me several times through my shut bedroom door but I was having none of it. I knew the slant that he'd put on everything he told my dad about Edward had helped cement my dad's decision to keep us apart and while I hadn't expected Jake to lie about what he knew, having witnessed how he and Leah twisted the truth in Seattle I just didn't trust him to not have done the same thing when he was relaying his information to my dad.

My dad and I barely tolerated each other, I spent a lot of time scowling at him and saying hateful things about him in my head, and he spent a lot of time sighing and huffing and puffing and generally making a lot of stupid noises about how I would get over my crush on Edward and I needed to get back into the real world because he wasn't the only boy in Forks and there were far better choices for me out there.

I finally broke my silence when he suggested one evening that if I made a bit of an effort Mike might give me another chance. I told him in no uncertain terms that Edward was the only boy for me and that if he thought he could keep us apart he was wrong. He didn't appreciate my honesty and grounded me for another two weeks. He even threatened to send Jake over to sit with me when he worked the weekend so I couldn't sneak out. So I learned pretty quickly that it was better to keep my mouth shut about my feelings for Edward, otherwise I had no hope of getting out of the house.

I didn't have long until I was eighteen and then my dad had no control over who I saw or where I went. After that I had no intention of doing what he wanted, but I couldn't risk it before that, because I knew that he'd send me back to Phoenix, so I played the good girl I'd always been and stayed home and away from Edward, looking forward to my birthday for the first time in years.

I missed Edward desperately and talking to him on the phone wasn't the same as seeing him. I missed him, I missed his house, I missed his family and most of all I missed being the Bella I was able to be when I was with the Cullens. I felt like I'd lost that part of myself and no amount of phone calls could make up for that.

Esme phoned me all the time, she had tried several times to speak to my dad but he wasn't willing to listen to her, she had even gone down to the station and seen him at work and although he was polite, she had been unable to get him to change his mind about Edward. Rose called as soon as she got back from her honeymoon and heard what had happened. It was great that they kept in touch, but there was still a gaping void in my life that I knew wouldn't be filled until I was back with them.

I had never been so lonely. The things I'd always done to fill the time held no interest for me anymore. I ate alone, I slept alone and I felt alone. My life had gone right back to the boring, empty existence I'd had before I met Edward, but now it was worse because I knew what I was missing.

Edward was sounding more and more despondent as time went on, and it nearly killed me to keep insisting that he stayed away. As it was, it was taking more and more effort for me to convince him to stay home and abide by my father's rules. In the end, I had to pretend to be upbeat, because I knew that if I even hinted at just how unhappy I was, he would be at the door to see me in minutes, whether my father liked it or not.

I knew something was off with Edward, I could sense it, as the days went on he sounded less and less like my Edward, he was still loving and he said sweet things, but the smile had gone from his voice and if I was honest, I would say a lot of the time I felt like I was talking to E, not Edward. He said he was working, but i knew Marcus was still making him stay close to home so I wasn't really sure what he was doing with his time.

Esme and Rose were both cagey when I asked how he really was, but when I pushed for a better answer, they insisted he was fine and just missing me and I could tell they weren't being entirely honest with me.

Both of us were suffering, and I couldn't help but be angry with my dad for putting us through this.

I understood my dad thought what he was doing was for the best, and in one sense he was right, even if I had tried to convince him that the Cullens were not involved with their family business, the truth was that they were, so he had every right to be wary and not want me to be around them and the rational side of my brain knew that, but I had become so accustomed to them and their life that it didn't seem like a big deal and although they weren't the most law abiding family in the world, they were good people, in fact they were great people. I loved Edward and I loved his family and it didn't matter to me what they did, I just wanted to be with them.

I felt like I was stuck in the wrong place, being the wrong person, living the wrong life. I was simply waiting for the day I could get back to Edward and the Cullen house.

I got more and more excited as my birthday approached, knowing that I would be seeing Edward soon improved my mood no end, even my dad noticed it, and being the stupid man he was, he thought I was finally getting over Edward and he started giving me a bit more leeway. I was still grounded but he stopped checking in so much and he went back to doing his long days so I wasn't subjected to him picking me up from school anymore.

I was sitting in the front room watching TV the first weekend of September when I heard a car pull up on the drive. I ignored the knock on the door, because whoever it was, wouldn't be anyone I wanted to see and I was in no mood to make pleasantries with someone I didn't want to talk to.

"Little B, I know you're in there!"

"Emmett!" I gasped, jumping off the sofa and running to open the door. I threw myself at him and he caught me in a bear hug. "How was the honeymoon?"

"No time for that now, I'll tell you all about it later." He still had me in his arms as he turned to walk down the drive pulling my front door shut.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he opened the door to a car I hadn't seen before and put me in the passenger seat before running round and getting behind the wheel.

"I'm kidnapping you."

"Emmett, you can't kidnap me." I said as he started the engine and pulled off the drive.

"Um, Little B, I just did." He said speeding up.

"My dad will kill me if he finds out I left the house."

"Your dad just got called to a bear sighting up in the forest. Distressed and injured campers, he won't be home for hours."

"How do you know?"

"I called it in." He shrugged.

"Emmett! You can't do that, it's….wrong."

"Totally fucking worth it." He laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"E needs to see you."

"Is he alright? Did something happen?"

"Not yet." He said ominously and I frowned. "Honestly Little B, if E doesn't get laid or shoot someone soon, I think he's gonna fucking explode. When I politely suggested last night at dinner that he go and bash one out in the shower to relieve some tension, the mouthful he gave me would have made a fucking sailor blush. It's a good job Marcy has that no guns at the table rule, because I swear he went for his gun and that fucker doesn't ever miss."

"I missed you Emmett." I laughed.

"I missed you too Little B. It's not nearly as much fun at home without you there." He smiled.

"I wish I had been there. It's been pretty miserable."

"I know. This whole thing sucks. E would have come and got you long before now, but Marcy wouldn't let him. She said he had to give your dad a bit of time to get his head around all this, but you belong with us Little B."

"Is Edward alright though, I mean, he sounds ok on the phone, but he's not his normal self."

"He is one unhappy chappy." He sighed. "Not to get too deep and fucking meaningful, because that's really not my style, but the truth is E needs you, shit, the whole fucking family needs you, because without you E is just an angry little boy who hates the world. I don't think I've seen him smile once since I got back, he can't do anything but work, he barely fucking sleeps, and before you came along none of that was unusual, but I spent far too many years living with him like that to let him go back. Marcy is worrying herself to death that he'll revert right back to his old ways, Jazz is spending all day locked up in the basement with him trying to catch Aro. Cat says less than ever and I swear to God, Rose is gonna go all kung foo fucking panda on his ass if he doesn't knock it off."

"That bad huh?"

"Yep, so I really need you to do whatever the fuck it is you do that puts a smile on E's face, because I don't know how much more of Rosie's bitching I can take."

When we pulled up to the house, Emmett got my door for me. "The girls are out shopping and Jazz and Big C have gone to Seattle, I'll come back in a few hours and take you home ok?"

"Ok." I nodded, ridiculously excited that I was going to see Edward and so happy to be back at this house.

"You probably thought I was exaggerating earlier, but just listen." Emmett said quietly as we went inside. "E, get your ass down here, I bought you a present." He bellowed making me jump.

"Fuck off Em." I heard Edward call down from his room.

"I promise you'll like it."

"That's what you said when you gave me gay porn for my eighth birthday." Edward scoffed and I looked at Emmett who grinned and shrugged.

"Just trust me this time."

"Fuck you."

"Fine, I'll just hang out with her down here." Emmett winked at me.

"Her! Did you bring some girl to the fucking house?"

"Yep and she's all yours for the next three hours. I thought she might help you relieve some of that tension you seem to be struggling with." He smirked and then whispered to me. "Wait for it."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Edward yelled. "You best be lying you fucker, because if you really bought some girl to the fucking house you can take her right the fuck back to where you fucking found her. What the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking cock-sucking son of a motherfucking bitch, you think I'm gonna fuck around on the Princess? Are you out of your tiny fucking mind, Jesus motherfucking Christ, how much of a fucking dick are you? Did you really think bringing some fucking girl to fucking relieve some motherfucking tension was the right fucking thing to do? What kind of dickish moronic fuckery is that? You know what Em, I'm fucking warning you, you best hurry the fuck up and move the fuck out because I will not fucking hesitate to kill you if you continue to piss me the fuck off!" I heard his bedroom door slam.

"See what I mean?" Emmett snickered as I gaped at him and nodded, stunned silent. "Dude is seriously bad tempered right now."

"Should I go up there?" I asked when I got over my shock, Edward had always had a foul mouth, but that little rant had taken it to a whole new level.

"Yes. Please sort that shit out Little B."

I made my way up to Edward's floor, and knocked quietly on the door.

"I swear to fucking God, I will blow your motherfucking head off if you don't leave me the fuck alone Emmett!"

I pushed the door open and poked my head in. "Uh, it's not Emmett."

"Princess!" Edward swung round to face the door startled.

"Hi." I stood in the doorway awkwardly because Edward was just staring at me. He gaped at me for a good long while before he rushed over and I was in his arms.

"Fuck! I missed you Princess."

"I missed you." I got out before his lips were on mine. He kissed me hungrily and I matched his desperation, he groaned as my hands ran up into his hair and I grabbed at it. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him and he turned, kicking his door shut and walking us to his bed. I was surprised when he let me down gently and stood up to stare at me.

"You have no idea how much I've missed having you in my bed." He said and then frowned. "Shit that didn't come out right, I didn't mean I missed having you in the bed because I missed sex, I mean, fuck, don't get me wrong, I missed that too, but what I was trying to say was what I missed more than anything was you, here, with me, just being in my bed together not having sex." He nodded.

I laughed, I loved Edward's awkward explanations and it had been a while since I'd had one. But more than that, I was thrilled to know that my adorable, rambling Edward hadn't completely disappeared.

"It's not funny Princess, do you know how big and empty that fucking bed is without you sleeping next to me?"

"I love you Edward." I smiled, kicking off my shoes.

"I love you Princess." He climbed onto the bed and lay down beside me, putting his arm around me and pulling me towards him so I my head was resting on his shoulder and sighing contentedly once I was situated.

I let my hand wander over his chest, as I made my way lower and lower I could feel his stomach muscles tensing under my hand. Just as I was about to reach his jeans he put his hand over mine and stopped my progression.

"You don't want to?" I asked him, moving up the bed a bit to kiss him.

"Of course I do." He scoffed. "But you don't want to talk or something first?"

"We can't talk afterwards?" I quirked my eyebrow.

"Fuck Princess." He rolled so that he was on top of me. "I was trying to be all respectful and shit, not jumping you the second you were on the bed, but yeah, talking afterwards works for me."

I laughed as he bent down to kiss me eagerly. Maybe we should have talked first, but I was here for a limited amount of time and Edward looked as gorgeous as ever and I wanted him just as badly as always, I needed us to reconnect, to be together again. I wanted to feel how much he loved me and I wanted him to know how much I loved him and this was a very physical way to show that.

I helped him off with his t-shirt and threw it off the side of his bed, it had been far too long since I'd seen his chest and I think he felt the same way about mine because he was pulling my sweater over my head seconds later and my bra quickly joined the heap of clothes gathering at the side of the bed.

I pulled at his belt and he popped the buttons on my jeans, lifting himself off me so he could pull them and my panties down in one go and depositing them in the growing pile. I pushed his jeans and boxers down as far as I could, using my feet to rid him of them quicker and I sighed when we were finally both naked.

He leant to kiss at my chest, taking one breast into his hand and circling my nipple with his thumb until it was hard before taking it into his mouth, my back arched towards him involuntarily, my body was crying out for his touch. I wriggled and writhed underneath him as he teased me relentlessly, and when his hand wandered down between my legs, I almost fell apart instantly.

"Edward please, I need…., I want…," I panted out as he started to kiss his way down my belly. I grabbed his hair and pulled him back up my body, I didn't want to be tormented I just wanted him. "Please."

He smiled and I wrapped my legs around him, using them to pull him closer to me. He put one arm under my shoulders holding me up slightly, using his arm to support his weight. "I love you Princess." He said looking me straight in the eye as he pushed into me slowly.

"I know." I leaned forward to kiss him and threw my arms around his neck as he began to move.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I don't think I can go slow." He said as he ground himself against me and my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"Then don't." I managed to get out, just as needy as him. He upped his pace and I met him thrust for thrust, angling my body so he was hitting me just right. He knew when I was close and he bought his hand up to my breast, caressing it gently, before he pinched my nipple harder than normal. I gasped as I exploded around him seconds later, and he continued to pound away while I rode out the waves of pleasure.

"So fucking beautiful Princess." He moaned, kissing me as I clung to him. He slammed into me one last time and I felt him shudder before he collapsed on top of me, burying his head at my neck and breathing heavily. I held him to me tightly, running my hand through his hair as he got his breath back.

"Holy shit, I forgot how good that was." He panted, rolling off me and lying back on the bed. I smiled at him and he put his arm around me, pulling me to his side and I rested my head on his shoulder while he ran his fingers across my back lazily, sending shivers down my spine.

"So, I take it Em brought you here?" He asked after a few minutes, when we had settled and calmed.

"Yeah, he kidnapped me, because apparently you've been a little tetchy and he couldn't take it anymore."

"I haven't been that bad." He scoffed.

"I think you might be forgetting I was downstairs with Emmett earlier."

"Oh, you heard all that?"

"Er, yes." I laughed "I would have had to be standing at the end of the drive to have missed it."

"Sorry, I was a bit annoyed."

"Really? I thought you sounded positively chipper."

"I don't think anyone's ever described me as chipper."

"Shocker, based on that little display I can't say I'm surprised."

"I know Princess, but I'm just so fucking pissed off with this situation, your dad is being a stubborn fuck and my family wouldn't let me come get you, you know those fuckers even hid the car keys when they went out. And I know it makes sense to give your dad some space or what the fuck ever my mom was saying." He rolled his eyes. "But I can't fucking stand it. I mean, I'm so fucking happy that you're here Princess, but fuck, I don't want to give you back, not if it's going to be more of the fucking same."

"It'll be over soon." I told him, running my hand over his chest to try and calm him down because he was already getting worked up.

"You think your dad is coming round?"

"No, but once I'm eighteen he can't stop me coming over."

"That's great in fucking theory Princess, but the reality is he's not going to wake up on your birthday and think. 'Eh, I don't like that Cullen boy much, but my daughter's eighteen now, so I completely respect her right as a legal adult to make her own decisions.' He's still not going to want you to hang out over here and he's still not going to want you to see me."

"So what should we do?" I asked him. "We can't go on like this, it's too hard Edward. I don't want to."

"Well I guess we have to hope he calms down eventually, and until then we wait, and I get Emmett to kidnap you more often." He sighed. "Unless you're prepared to move out of his house, you don't have much choice but to do what he wants."

"I told him I'd move out if he stopped me seeing you."

"Really? You would do that?" He sounded surprised.

"Of course I would, but like my dad helpfully pointed out, I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Don't be so fucking ridiculous, of course you do." Edward scoffed.

"Where?"

"Here."

"What!" I lifted my head to stare at him.

"What?"

"You just said I could live here."

"So?"

"So, I can't live here."

"Ok." He said looking thoroughly bemused. "Why not?"

"Because!"

"Oh right, yeah, good answer." He smirked.

"Edward!"

"Princess!"

"Argh! You can't just say stuff like that. We both know it can't happen and it's not fair to dangle a carrot like that. You can't…."

"Hang on, why can't it happen?" he interrupted me.

"Jesus, Edward I don't know what planet you live on, but things aren't that simple in the real world."

"It strikes me, once you're eighteen, you can legally live wherever the fuck you like, so it is exactly that simple."

"People don't just move in together after three months."

"Says who?" He frowned.

"I don't know!"

"Fuck Princess, your answers are just getting better and better."

"It's not your house, you can't invite me to live here."

"My family won't have a problem with it, in fact they'll probably throw you a fucking party, because according to Rose I'm an intolerable, insufferable, miserable bastard when you're not here and to be honest, I think they like you better than me."

"I don't have the money to move out, I have to live and eat and go to school."

"I have money Princess."

"Good for you Edward, but I don't, and I can't sponge of your parents living here for free."

"So I'll buy you a fucking house and we'll live there if it makes you feel better."

I gaped at him. "Yeah, that doesn't really make me feel any better."

"I just want you to be happy Princess, if you want to live here, live here, if you don't, then don't. If you want me to buy you a house, I'll buy you a house and if you want to stay with your dad then do that. Whatever you want. But if you want to live here, don't put obstacles that don't exist in the way. Don't worry about money or my family, or what is considered the norm by some fucking standard relationship timeline. Make the decision based on what you want and fuck the rest."

"You really think it's that easy?"

"Yep."

"So we meet, get together, fall in love, have a nutcase come after us, move in together once I'm eighteen because my dad won't let me see you, and you support us with your no doubt lucrative, but so far the wrong side of legal, earnings?"

"I'd say that sounds pretty accurate." He nodded.

"What it sounds Edward, is totally unrealistic."

"I know! They should write a fucking book about us. Like the modern day Romeo and Juliet, except without the killing themselves bit, because that shit was just fucking stupid."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I mean, what a total clusterfuck that was, completely unnecessary. When I die Princess can you at least wait a couple of weeks just to make sure I'm really dead before you do anything stupid."

"Edward!" I smacked him in the chest.

"Ok, sorry, so you wanna live with me or not?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Of course." He shrugged.

"Really? Just like that, it's that simple for you."

"I knew the first time I woke up with you in this bed, even if you did flip the fuck out, that I never wanted you to leave. It is so fucking fine with me if you want to live here or get a house or whatever, because I love you Princess, so fucking much and I hate not seeing you, and I hate that you're unhappy and I hate all this bullshit with your dad and I really, really, hate this motherfucking bed when you're not in it."

I smiled, it wasn't the most romantic declaration but the sentiment was pretty astounding.

"But none of that matters, because it's not about me, you have to do what's right for you Princess. It's easy for me because I would just be gaining, you have to think of the implications a choice like that will have on your other relationships, with your dad, Jake, even the kids at school. Everyone will have something to fucking say about it. So you have to be sure about what you want."

I nodded. Deep down I'd always known that I'd eventually have to make a choice, Edward and the Cullens or my dad and Jake. And while I hadn't expected to make the decision so soon, it was an easy one, I knew in my heart that I belonged with Edward and the Cullens.

From the very first morning I was here, I had wanted to be part of this family, and I was, somehow over the last three months, this had become my family and living in this house would only reinforce that. It would probably take some getting used to, they were loud, crazy and seemed to do and say whatever they liked, but I loved them all and there was absolutely nowhere else I'd rather be than here with them.

I knew it was far too soon, that we were far too young and that it was bordering on madness to think things could work out so easily, but that didn't stop me wanting it. For some reason that defied the logical side of me, I knew Edward and I were supposed to be together and I didn't want to spend one more day than necessary away from him.

It would undoubtedly cause massive problems with my dad, but we were already having problems and if I continued to live with him and he carried on keeping me away from Edward our relationship would soon become irreparable, so I didn't feel that by choosing this I would be doing much more damage. He would obviously have something to say about it, but Edward was right, as soon as I was eighteen I could choose where I lived and I wanted to live here.

"I belong here with you Edward." I told him.

"Yeah?" He asked and he smiled the first genuine happy smile I'd seen since I arrived.

"I mean, if it's ok with everybody else of course, you'll have to check with your parents first and as long as they don't mind then yeah, and I could get a job after school and help out with…..,"

"Princess?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up." He laughed. I smacked him again and he kissed my forehead quickly.

"You're serious though Princess, you definitely want to move in, because your dad was pretty freaked out when you told him who we were, I can't see him taking this news all that well."

"Are you trying to dissuade me from moving in now?"

"Fuck no! I just want to be sure that you're sure. I mean, you don't have to make the decision right now and I don't want you to do it just for me, you know I love you right, if you want to stay with your dad and we have to be apart for a while that's not gonna change Princess, don't think that you have to do this so that we can be together, because….."

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Shut the fuck up." I laughed and his eyes widened.

"Fuck Princess." He shifted me so I was lying on top of him, his hand going straight to my ass. "I fucking love it when you curse."

"I'm just practicing for when I live here." I shrugged.

"You're sure." He stated and smiled his special smile.

"I'm so sure." I nodded.

"Next Wednesday is your birthday right?"

"Uh huh." I smiled.

"So maybe the weekend after?" He looked hopeful.

I shook my head. "That's not gonna work for me Edward." I said seriously and he nodded.

"That's ok, whenever you're ready Princess, there's no rush."

I leant down to kiss him quickly, because although he was disappointed he still meant what he said.

"You might not be in a rush." I said to him. "But I am, you're coming to get me on my birthday."

He looked shocked for a couple of seconds and then he beamed at me. "You know what this means?"

"What?"

"That this is gonna be our bed, and I like it much better already." He laughed and I giggled.

The door to the bedroom burst open and I yelped, jumping off of Edward and scrambling around to quickly pull the covers over us as Esme, Rose and Alice came rushing in.

"Oh, thank God! It's you Bella, we heard Edward laughing and we thought he had some other….er, never mind." Esme stopped herself from finishing that sentence.

"What the fuck mom?" Edward moaned. "Does everyone in this family think I'd fuck around on the Princess, because it's really fucking detrimental to my self-esteem, that you all think I'm that much of a dick."

"I don't think you're a dick sweetheart." Esme assured him all motherly.

"I do." Rose shrugged and Edward gave her the finger.

"Bella, it is so good to see you." Esme rushed over and hugged me, totally ignoring the heap of clothes that were on the bedroom floor.

"Thank fucking Christ you're back Bella, because I was so close to kicking this motherfuckers ass." Rose smiled and Alice nodded.

"Ok, great, now that you're all reunited and shit, can you get the fuck out, because I'm naked and it's making me all sorts of fucking uncomfortable." Edward grumbled.

"Oh, sorry! We didn't mean to interrupt." Esme leaned over and kissed his cheek and he groaned. "We'll see you downstairs." She smiled and they left the room.

"Are you sure you really want to live here Princess?" Edward asked. "At least if we buy a house we might get some fucking privacy, because truthfully, not one person in this family has any respect for personal boundaries. I mean, fuck me, I'm naked, sporting a semi because my hot as fuck equally as naked girlfriend was on top of me and my mom comes bursting in and as if that's not bad enough, she fucking kisses me! Shit like that can confuse a boy."

"I love you Edward." I shook my head at him amused.

"Yeah, yeah, Princess, you just want me to buy you a house." He laughed.

"Pfft, a house won't do." I scoffed.

"No?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, I'm the Princess, I want a freaking castle." I smirked at him and he dived at me, grabbing my waist, tickling me while I squirmed and shrieked, swatting at him to try to get him to stop.

He grabbed my hands and pinned them to the bed above my head and looked down at me.

"You want a castle, I'll buy you a fucking castle." He smiled. "Whatever you want Princess."

"I just want you." I told him.

"You already have me." He promised and I knew he meant it, he was mine as completely as I was his and I couldn't see that ever changing.

After a shower, that we took together and that involved far more of Edward shamelessly feeling me up than any actual washing, we dressed and went downstairs and into the sitting room where Emmett, Rose and Alice were watching T.V.

"Wow, you're looking a lot less tense there Eddie." Emmett smirked when he caught sight of us.

"You know what Em, I'm so fucking grateful that you kidnapped the Princess I'm not even going to threaten to kill you for that." Edward shrugged.

"Shit Bella, you're like a fucking miracle worker, I swear to God if Emmett had called him Eddie yesterday, I'd be a fucking widow." Rose shook her head astounded.

"Emmett Cullen, did I just hear that you kidnapped Bella?" Esme demanded, marching into the sitting room.

"Oh shit, er, I wouldn't say that I kidnapped her, it was more like I forgot to ask if she could come over before I put her in the car and brought her here."

Edward snorted. "Yeah, that's pretty much how kidnapping works Em."

"See Marcy, it had to be worth it, look at him, all chatty and smiley and shit, plus I made sure Chief Swan won't know she was ever gone."

"How?" Esme frowned.

"Oh fuck! I shouldn't have said that." Emmett cringed and Esme arched her eyebrow waiting for him to explain. "Um, well, I might have phoned in a fake camping emergency way up in the woods, should keep him tied up for a good few hours." Emmett said really quickly.

"Genius Em! You're a motherfucking genius and no one ever knew." Edward laughed.

Esme shook her head, but she couldn't stop herself smiling as she looked lovingly at Edward. It suddenly struck me just how worried they had been about him. I wasn't exactly sure why Edward had been so distant and serious before I met him, but it was clear that it was something that had bothered them all and they were desperate for him not to go back to who he used to be.

"So what happens now?" Rose asked.

"Uh, I go home and pretend I was never here." I supplied and they all groaned.

"How long until you can come back?" Esme said looking almost panicked.

"She's moving in next Wednesday." Edward stated and I gaped at him, it wasn't really the way I was expecting him to announce to his family that I was hopefully going to live here with them, I thought he might have asked his parents privately or something. However, in typical Cullen fashion, no one batted an eyelid at Edward's declaration, except Emmett who reacted in his usual exuberant way.

"Little B's coming to live with us! Fucking excellent!"

"Yeah, you're supposed to be moving out." Edward frowned.

"Might stick around for a bit longer now." Emmett shrugged and Edward groaned.

"You haven't given me much time Edward." Esme said to him.

"I know." He smiled happily and she rolled her eyes.

"You underestimate me son." She smirked. "What's your favourite colour Bella?"

"Uh, blue?" I said confused.

"Ok, well that's fairly simple. Alice, we'll have to work quickly, when I take you back to school tomorrow we can stop at a few stores and get some ideas." Esme said and Alice nodded. "I can probably make a start on Monday and we can add the final touches by next weekend."

"Fuck no! I don't want flowery shit all over the place, my room is fine. You don't need to do anything in there." Edward told her and I finally understood what they were talking about.

"I don't necessarily mean flowery Edward. I'm just going to soften the colours slightly, give it a more girlish feel, make the space a bit lighter, pick out a few accessories, some scatter cushions and maybe some lamps, oh and a rug, I'll just add one or two feminine touches, some soft pastel blues that will offset… ."

"See, I can hear you talking mom, but all that registered was feminine and girlish and there's just no fucking way I'm having any of that shit in my room."

"It'll be Bella's room too, don't you want her to be comfortable here?"

"Uh, well fuck, of course I do."

"I thought so." Esme nodded.

"Do you want flowery shit Princess?" he asked looking at me and pleading with his eyes for me to say no.

"No." I laughed and he exhaled relieved. "Please don't go to any trouble Esme, I like Edward's room, and um, are you sure you don't mind me, uh, staying here with him?" I said, because no one appeared to mind, but their lack of reaction was just so abnormal, I needed to be sure.

"Mind?" Rose laughed. "Bella, we've all been looking forward to this."

"Yeah?" I said surprised.

"Fuck yeah Little B. I told you, you belong with us."

"I don't know what kind of magic you work, but this fucker has been a different person since the very first night he met you." Rose said to me.

"Do you remember the dopey smile he had on his face when he came home?" Emmett laughed.

"I did not have a dopey fucking smile on my face." Edward scoffed.

"Lies!" Alice shouted laughing and Edward scowled at her.

"Did you ever tell Bella what you said to Newt?" Rose arched her eyebrow at him and he blushed. "Oh my God, you didn't!" She cackled.

"Fuck off Rose."

"Ah, come on E we don't have secrets in this house." She laughed. "Tell her."

I frowned, thinking back to the first time I met Edward, which was only three short months ago but felt like a lifetime. "You mean the night we met at the diner?"

"Uh huh." Rose smirked. "Did you never wonder what happened that night?"

"Well yeah at the time, but then you said he owed Edward money, so I assumed that's why he came to the diner to talk to Mike."

"It was." Edward nodded.

"He came to the diner to see Mike." Emmett said to me, before grinning at Edward. "But that's not why you took him for a little ride, is it E?"

"Fuck off Em."

"Just tell her."

"No." Edward said sulkily.

"Go on." Rose teased. "If you don't, I will." She goaded him and I looked at Edward to explain.

"Fine." He said running a hand through his hair. "I told that motherfucker he was a disrespectful dick who didn't deserve to have you as a girlfriend if he was willing to let you walk home alone after he took you out. Then I may have hit him once or twice." Edward muttered as Rose collapsed giggling and I gaped at him.

"Oh my God! That's why he was so annoyed with me on the Monday!" I said as it came back to me.

"Uh, yeah, possibly, sorry about that." Edward grimaced. "I mean, I'm sorry that he was annoyed with you, I'm not sorry I hit him. In fact, now I want to find that fucker and hit him again for being annoyed with you."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You see what I mean Bella, E was gone for you the first time he laid eyes on you, and you being around makes him so much more likeable." Rose said still laughing. "So if you're willing to put up with the grumpy motherfucker full time, then all power to you, you're obviously as batshit crazy in love as he is."

"I think what Rose is trying to say Bella, is that you have always been an important part of this family, probably before you even realised it and we would love nothing more than to have you here with us." Esme smiled.

"Thank you." I told her, feeling a little overwhelmed at just how wonderful this family was.

She walked over and hugged me. "No sweetheart, thank you." She whispered and I frowned as I pulled back. "You've given me my son back. I can't ever repay you for that. " She said quietly as she released me and although it wasn't the first time she'd said something like that, I felt the weight of her words.

The Cullens needed me just as much as I needed them, they felt that I'd found the real Edward and they were desperate not to lose him. I felt that they'd found the real Bella and I was desperate to be her. Whichever way you looked at it, I belonged here with them.

"You ok Princess?" Edward asked pulling me down onto his lap.

"I'm more than ok, I'm…"

"Home?" He smiled and I smiled back because he was right. I was exactly where I wanted to be, with the people I wanted to be with.

After three long miserable weeks I was home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So, a pretty big decision is made. I hope you liked this.**

**Next chapter, Bella shares her exciting news with Charlie and Jake who, as I'm sure you can imagine, are marginally less excited about it.**

**Just want to answer some frequently asked questions.**

**How old is Edward? – He was 18 in June.**

**Why doesn't Alice talk much? – There is a reason that will be explained in the story, although mainly it's just because I wanted to write her that way, but it is definitely not because she doesn't like Bella. **

**Are the kids mentioned in the prologue Bella and Edwards? – Yes. When I wrote it, I saw them with twins, but I know that has been done recently in another, previously mentioned, rather excellent story and I don't want to be accused of copying, (and I don't want to name it, in case people are reading and I give the story line away.) so let me know if you feel strongly one way or another about that.**

**Are we going to have a time jump? – Yes, there will be small time jumps, but I'm not going to jump five years into the future or anything like that.**

**How long until I get to the prologue? – That's a hard one, when I first wrote the prologue I didn't really know where this story was going before that, I know what happens after the prologue you'll be pleased to know, but several times when I've been writing these 'before' chapters, things have taken a different direction, so I guess the answer is, I don't know, it's certainly not too far in the future, but obviously it's not that soon either. (And that my lovely readers, is the best worst answer I've ever given!)**

**Anyway, anything I missed, just ask and if I can answer without giving away the story then I will. **

**I would love you to tell me what you thought. x**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

**So, I have a shitload of thankyous to give out. **

**Firstly, to all that review, thanks so much, I really can't tell you what it means to me. I think I replied to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, although that was a couple of weeks ago so if you reviewed more recently than that, I haven't got to you yet. But I will. x**

**To all my readers, thanks for sticking with me.**

**Shortbritches Cullen made a facebook group for this story, so thank you so, so, much to her. If I knew how to put a link to the group on my profile page I would, but I don't, so if you're interested go on facebook and search The Princess and the E and you should find it.**

**To everyone in that group. Thanks for the birthday gift ideas. They were all very helpful.**

**To Kitty Vuitton who is amazing and makes me laugh. Thanks for all your support and the pimping of this story that you do.**

**B krumova mentioned my story at the end of her chapter. That was amazing, thank you so much. Go read her stuff. **

**And last but certainly not least, thank you to my friend Wendemyre, who always knows the right thing to say, at exactly the right time, yet for some reason thinks I shouldn't reply to her! She is made of all kinds of awesome. **

**I think that's everyone, if I left you out I'm so sorry, shout at me in a PM and I'll correct it next chapter. **

**So, I'm sorry for the delay, I promised pretty much everyone that this would be out before now, but shit got busy, do you know how many Christmas parties, school plays, choir appearances, piano concerts, drama club performances, football matches and class assembly's you have to sit through when you have four kids. Not to mention how many fucking Christmas cards you have to write to all their friends. It's insane! And not in a good way! So, sorry about that, the next chapter shouldn't take so long. Thanks for reading. x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

I hung out with Edward and his family for the next couple of hours. Emmett assured me that my dad would be tied up trying to find the non-existent campers for a little while yet so I still had some time before I needed to get home. We had some dinner and I relished being back with the Cullens, just the simple pleasure of eating with company, laughter and love were things I had missed in the last few weeks.

Edward was reluctant to leave my side for a second, so after we ate I offered to clear the kitchen. Obviously I had missed Edward something chronic, but I had missed the others as well and I wanted to spend a little bit of time with Rose. Edward pouted for a while but stalked off with Emmett somewhere so I could chat to her in the kitchen about her honeymoon. It sounded fabulous and I was jealous of her tan, I could live on a desert island for a year and I'd still come back whiter than milk.

She showed me her wedding pictures and they were as gorgeous as I thought they'd be. The photographer had captured the beauty of the day and Rose looked stunning in all her photos. The one of everybody that she had picked out was lovely and I asked her to get me a copy. She had already chosen a couple of me and Edward that she'd had printed and she handed them over to me. I smiled and thanked her, Edward looked so good that day, and I didn't scrub up to badly myself. I couldn't wait to get them in a frame, we looked so happy. It was strange to think that that was the last day we were together before all this nonsense with my dad had started.

Eventually, I got around to washing up and was chatting away to Rose about school as I stood rinsing plates to load into the dishwasher.

"What would you prefer Princess? A gun or a car?" Edward walked into the kitchen and asked out of nowhere.

"Uh, in what context?" I asked bemused. "Do I want to go somewhere or shoot someone?"

"I was just thinking about what to get you for your birthday." He shrugged, coming over to the sink and kissing me quickly.

I gaped at him. "Neither! I don't want you to get me anything for my birthday." I turned to face him fully.

"Behave Princess." He scoffed. "I'm getting you a fucking present."

"Just come and get me before school, that's all I want, I don't need anything else and I don't like presents." I told him firmly.

"I" he kissed my forehead "don't." he kissed my nose "care." He kissed my lips, smirked, and left the room as abruptly as he entered.

"Edward Cullen don't you dare buy me a gun!" I yelled after him. What the hell would I do with a gun? Probably shoot myself by accident, that's what.

"A car it is then." He shouted back chuckling.

"No!" I shouted and Rose laughed. "That's not what I meant." I groaned. "It's not funny." I told her.

"It really is."

"I don't want him spending that kind of money on me, I really don't need anything and I certainly don't want a freaking car!" I told her honestly.

"Do you even know how much money the Cullen's have?" She asked and I shook my head, I knew they weren't exactly living on the poverty line, but I'd never really thought about it in terms of an actual number.

"More than God." She said simply.

"Oh." I mean, what can you say to that?

"And providing E doesn't get himself killed by being a hot-headed jackass, everything will be his eventually."

"Uh, ok." I really wished the Cullens weren't so damn flippant about getting killed.

"I mean, E already has a pretty impressive bank balance, so him buying you a car, it's a drop in the ocean."

"I still don't want a car." I told her. "I can't even drive!"

"It's not me you've got to convince." She shrugged.

"I'll talk to Edward." I nodded.

"Good luck with that." She said laughing.

"What, I can persuade him."

"I bet you a thousand dollars that there'll be a car waiting here for you on your birthday. I'd start practicing your happy grateful face if I were you." She smirked.

I groaned and went back to clearing the lunch things. Once I was done catching up with Rose, I made my way back up to Edward's room, he was sitting on the sofa on his laptop, clicking away furiously.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking over to him and running my hand through his hair. He was flicking through what looked like writing, his eyes scanning the pages quickly.

"Oh, uh nothing." He said shutting the laptop and throwing it to his side.

I narrowed my eyes at him, grabbed his hair in my hand and pulled so he had to look at me.

"What were you doing?" I asked him again, smiling sweetly.

He shook his head at me. "Working."

"On what?" I frowned.

"I don't want to waste time talking about this while you're here."

"Tell me." I urged him.

"Aro, is up to something, I can fucking feel it. I know he has to have something planned, he's been too quiet, he's hardly even challenging Marcus in Seattle, so he must have something else up his sleeve. But I can't get a lock on the slippery fucker. We can't plan for anything if we don't know what the motherfuckers up to."

"Maybe he knows he can't beat Marcus and is lying low to stay out of trouble?" I offered.

"No. You don't start shit like this and then bow out. He's coming for us, it's just a question of when and how."

"Super!" I said faking cheerfulness.

"You asked Princess." He sighed, pulling me down so I was straddling his lap.

"We'll be alright though yeah?" I asked as he tightened his arms around me.

"You'll be fine Princess, I won't let anything happen to you." He assured me, but that wasn't what I asked.

"I said we."

"I know you did." He kissed me softly.

I pulled back and looked at him.

"You want me to lie to you?" He arched his eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"Then we'll be fine Princess." He nodded.

"You promise?"

"Nope."

"Please." I begged.

"I'm not going to make you promises unless I can absolutely guarantee to keep them Princess." He said fingering the necklace he had given me. "I don't know what's going to happen and I can't say that we'll all get out of this unscathed, but I promise to do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

I nodded, I appreciated his honesty, I didn't like it, but I did appreciate his unwillingness to lie to me. I had pretty much forgotten the problems with Aro, I knew Sam and Embry were still outside my house and I knew that the Cullens were all focused on catching him, but I hadn't really considered just how dangerous the situation might be. I shook the thoughts off, I wasn't here for long and I didn't want to focus on Aro while I still had some precious time with Edward.

"Can you promise me one more thing?" I asked him, leaning forward and kissing him.

"I can try."

"Promise me that you won't buy me a car or a gun for my birthday?" I smiled.

"What?" He said confused at my sudden subject change.

"You heard, I want you to promise."

"Princess…"

"Promise me!" I glared at him.

"Fine! I promise."

"Promise what?"

He rolled his eyes at me and kissed my lips quickly. "I promise that I will not buy you a car or a gun for your birthday, no matter how much I think you should have both."

"Thank you." I felt quite victorious, Rose hadn't thought I could do it, but I had. I kissed him again and got lost in thinking about how we could get our clothes off while still sitting in this position, because I wasn't willing to move, but it would be so much better if we were both naked.

"Little B! It's time to go!" Emmett shouted up the stairs.

Edward groaned and held me tighter to him, kissing me for a few more minutes before we went downstairs.

Edward sulked when I told him it was best that he didn't take me home himself and that we probably shouldn't push our luck and see each other again before my birthday. I asked him to be a bit nicer to everyone and he said he'd try but then added "I'm not making any promises here Princess, they're an annoying bunch of fuckers." So I wasn't all that hopeful.

He kissed me for a good long time before he let me get into Emmett's car.

"This will be over soon Little B." Emmett said sympathetically as he drove, and I knew he was right but it didn't stop me wishing the next week and a half away.

Emmett left me at my door, assuring me he'd call the station and tell them of his prank. I made my way inside my house, it felt lifeless and empty compared to the warm happy atmosphere of the Cullens. I went upstairs and looked around my room, letting my excitement build as I thought about what I needed to pack and take with me.

My dad didn't make it home until really late and he was in a foul mood. I had to suppress a smile as he complained about crank calls and muttered about what he would do to the person who made the call if he knew who it was. I knew it was unkind and that Emmett shouldn't have wasted his time like that but I couldn't find it in me to care, because just those few hours with Edward and the Cullens had made everything so much better.

The next week and a half flew by, I felt much lighter now there was a solution to all this on the horizon, and I was slowly but surely packing up my things. Edward and Emmett had snuck over a couple of times and taken some of my heavier stuff away, although I think that was just an excuse on Edward's part to come over and see me, not that I minded.

It was lucky that my dad rarely if ever came into my bedroom because if he had, he would have caught on to my plan. My bookshelves were empty, all my pictures and mementoes were boxed and gone, I was down to just the clothes I needed and a few personal items that would all fit in one holdall come Wednesday morning when Edward came to get me.

I was stupidly excited to be moving in. Being back at the Cullen house had only reaffirmed that I belonged there. I never once second guessed my decision, or worried that I was making a mistake. I knew it was the right choice for me.

My only concern was money. I really didn't want to have to rely on the Cullens for everything. Edward assured me that it wasn't a problem, but it still felt wrong to me. I would be living in their house rent free and eating their food, I didn't think it was right for me to ask Edward for money on top of that for books and clothes and personal items. I had enough in my account to last a couple of months, so I figured I'd need to start looking for a part time job as soon as possible.

The night before my birthday, I was sat up in my bed, far too excited to sleep and slightly apprehensive about what my dad would have to say when I told him about my moving out, he was never going to take the news well, so some kind of argument was inevitable.

Edward had offered to be with me when I told him, but I wanted it to come from me. Mainly because I was a little worried that my dad might harm Edward if he was present for that conversation but I also wanted my dad to understand that it was my decision, no one was forcing my hand or coercing me into it.

There was a light tap at my window and I nearly jumped out of my skin, before getting up and tentatively pulling back the curtain. I found myself face to face with Edward and I stared at him in shock for quite a while, before he rolled his eyes and mouthed "Open the fucking window Princess" and I rushed to push it open.

"I thought you were going to leave me out there." He laughed as he climbed gracefully through the window, I peeked out and looked down, frowning as I wondered how Alice and now Edward had so easily managed to climb into my room, it looked impossible as far as I could tell.

"Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but what are you doing here?" I whispered as I shut the window. I was fairly sure my dad was asleep, but I didn't want to think about what might happen if he caught Edward in my bedroom late at night.

"I wanted to be the first person to say happy birthday to you." He shrugged.

"Oh, ok!" I said surprised at his simple explanation, although it was very Edward.

We lay on my bed, whispering back and forth, waiting for the clock to say it was midnight.

"You know, we've never done it in your bed." Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

"And we're never going to." I laughed. "My dad's just next door and I believe I'm moving out tomorrow."

"Exactly! Tonight is our last chance."

"Not gonna happen Edward."

"You're no fun." He pouted.

"I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow, when we spend the night in _our_ bed." I smiled, and his eyes lit up.

"Fuck Princess, do you know how good that sounds?" He rolled on top of me and kissed me.

I got caught up in kissing Edward, it was absolutely my favourite thing to do. He pulled away when I was breathless and he gave me the Edward Cullen special smile.

"Happy Birthday Princess." He whispered, pressing his lips softly to mine.

I glanced at the clock and sure enough it was five past midnight.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Wanna make it a really happy birthday?" he asked hopefully.

"Still not happening." I laughed.

"Fine, you can't blame a boy for trying." He acquiesced playfully. I snuggled up next to him, laying my head on his chest.

"Will you stay for a bit longer?"

"Of course Princess." He kissed my hair. "Whatever you want."

I smiled and tightened my hold on him.

I must have drifted off because I woke alone in bed to the alarm.

My phone was bleeping and I had a text message already waiting from Edward.

***Happy Birthday Princess. I promise that this will be the last fucking time you ever wake up alone on your birthday.***

I admit I squealed and almost clapped my hands, I was giddy with excitement. Today was the day, the day I started my new life, the life I was supposed to live, the life I wanted to live with Edward and I couldn't wait to get started.

I looked around my room that was all pretty much packed up and jumped out of bed. I showered and dressed, placed the last of my things in my hold all, taking it downstairs and dumping it by the front door before going into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday!" My dad cheered and I found, to my horror that him and Jake were standing in the kitchen having cooked breakfast for me.

"Uh, thanks." I said, staring dubiously at what they were attempting to pass off as food.

My dad handed me a stack of cards, and by a stack I mean four, one from him, my mom, Jake and another from a distant aunt of my dad's that I had never met, but who sent me a card with five dollars in every year without fail. I opened them and arranged them on the table.

My dad gave me a parcel and I unwrapped it. It was a digital camera and I was genuinely pleased with it. I fiddled for a while and then snapped a couple of shots of my dad, while he looked embarrassed.

"Uh, we got you this." Jake said and I looked at him with narrowed eyes. I hadn't said one word to him since that day in Seattle and I hadn't really acknowledged his presence here this morning. With the conversation I needed to have with my dad, his appearance today couldn't have come at a worst time.

"We?" I asked him.

"Uh yeah, me and Leah." He nodded and I was tempted to just chuck the present in the bin if that girl had anything to do with it.

"She's still around then is she?" I said disdainfully.

"Bells! Be nice." My dad said and I laughed.

"Oh, ok, I get it, you two can say whatever you like about Edward but I have to be nice about Leah, I'm a massive bitch, Clearwater?"

"Bells!" My dad said again before sighing. "Look, it's your birthday, let's not fight today, we'll have some breakfast and then I can take you to school."

"Uh, no, you can't, I'm getting a ride to school." I told him.

"With who?"

"Edward." I stated simply.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm fairly sure you heard what I said dad."

"You…., what…, no!" My dad spluttered.

"I thought you broke up." Jake said.

"Did you, why would you think that?" I arched my eyebrow at him.

"Uh, you haven't seen him and Charlie stopped all contact, so I assumed that meant you broke up."

"Well, we all know what assuming things makes you Jake." I smirked at him and his eyes widened. I don't think I'd ever been so outright rude before. It was quite liberating, maybe I should take a leaf out of the Cullens book and start saying exactly what I think more often.

"I hate to burst your bubble but just because you spilled your guts to my dad and he stopped me seeing him, it does not mean we broke up."

"But…,"

"Why are you even here?"

"Bells, it's your birthday, you're my friend. I've missed you."

I just snorted.

"You are still grounded and you are not to see that boy."

"I don't know if you forgot dad, but it's my birthday and I'm eighteen now, so you have no control over who I see and you cannot ground me."

"How was this arranged? Have you been in contact with him all this time."

"Yes, I told you, you couldn't keep us apart." There was no need to lie anymore.

"I will not allow this. I'm calling your mother, she can come and get you this weekend."

"Ah shucks dad, I already made plans for this weekend." I said sarcastically.

My dad stared at me for a good long time, surprised I think by my attitude. He finally pulled himself together and said. "While you live under my roof you will obey my rules, do you understand?"

"I understand perfectly." I nodded.

My dad frowned. "So you agree to not see that boy."

"Oh no, I meant I'm moving out."

"What!" My dad and Jake yelled at the same time.

"Are you both having problems with your hearing today?" I said in mock confusion.

"What do you mean you're moving out?" My dad asked.

"Where are you going to live?" Jake frowned.

"You know for police officers the pair of you ask some really dumb questions." Oh yeah, I was in the zone, I was so done with my dad and Jake's attitude and today I could finally say exactly what I liked and there wasn't a damn thing either of them could do to stop me. I had to admit I was enjoying it.

"Bella!" my dad gaped at me.

"Bells."

"Jake this has nothing to do with you. You should go." I said to him, although he was my friend, or he had been before he found out about Edward, this wasn't any of his business, he didn't need to be part of it. It didn't concern him and I needed to talk to my dad.

Jake looked taken aback for a moment before he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at my dad. "Charlie, do you want me to leave?" He asked, because, you know, my answer wasn't what he wanted to hear so he was going to go over my head.

"Fine stay." I shrugged. "I'm moving in with Edward."

My dad frowned and shook his head like what I said didn't compute.

"You can't." Jake said, like he had any say in the matter.

"Uh, yeah I can."

"Is he making you do this, is he threatening you?" Jake asked urgently.

"Of course he isn't you freaking moron!" I said incredulously. "Edward would never. In fact, if anyone is to blame for this situation, it's you."

"Me?"

"Yes you! You didn't give me a chance to talk to my dad, to explain things properly before you jumped in and told him everything they have on file. You started this whole chain of events!"

Jake looked gobsmacked and I let what I'd said sink in for a moment.

"Bells I was trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting."

"Bella." My dad finally spoke. "Jake didn't tell me anything that wasn't true."

"Ok." I said disbelievingly. "So why isn't Edward in prison if you're so convinced he's a criminal?"

"Because we can't prove anything!" Jake shouted.

"Exactly! You are officers of the law, what happened to innocent until proven guilty? Maybe there's no proof because he hasn't ever done anything? Did you even stop to consider that?" I yelled back. I was lying through my teeth, but they didn't know that, so I felt my point was still valid. "Edward has been nothing but kind and loving and good to me."

"Bells please, you don't know what you're getting caught up in. You don't have a clue who he really is, if you did, you'd never even consider doing what you're doing, please just trust me." Jake pleaded.

"I know him, I love him and I choose him." I stood up and left them in the kitchen gaping at me. I grabbed my bag from the hall and as soon as I heard a car pull up on the drive, I threw open the front door and ran across the drive, jumping into Edward's waiting arms. He held me up around his waist and kissed me firmly on the lips, pulling back and smiling.

"Happy Birthday Princess."

"Edward." I beamed at him, because even though it had only been a few hours, I was just so pleased to see him.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter." My dad said from the doorway of the house.

Edward sighed. "Did you tell him Princess?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. "It went really well." I rolled my eyes. "Jake's in there too."

"Fabulous." He said dryly, letting me down gently and taking my hand.

"Bella. Just….listen…..ok." My dad took a deep breath and ran his hands over his face as if steeling himself to say something difficult. "If I let you see him, will you reconsider?"

I looked at Edward surprised. This was a scenario that I hadn't really considered. I saw Edward's eyes flash with disappointment for a second before he smiled. "Whatever you want Princess. You know that."

"Dad I…"

"Bells please, this is your home." My dad begged.

I felt terrible, but the truth was, this wasn't my home anymore, I'd made a new home, where I was happier and more comfortable. Although this decision had originally been made because my dad was stopping me from seeing Edward, I had made my choice based on what I wanted and I wanted to live with Edward. I wanted to go to sleep each night in our bed, I wanted to wake up with him in the mornings, I wanted to share his space, his room, his family, his life.

"Dad, I'm not moving out because you won't let me see him, I'm going because I love Edward and I want to live with him." I told my dad and Edward gave me a look that was so full of love and passion and happiness, I had to stop myself from kissing him senseless while I concentrated on the situation at hand.

"Your mind's made up?" My dad asked defeated. I loved my dad and hopefully would see him often, but I wasn't changing my mind. Even with my dad's offer on the table, it wasn't enough, I was still moving out.

"Yes."

He nodded and went back into the house.

"I knew you were trouble the first time I met you, you've turned her against her family, her friends, you've sucked her right in to your world and she has no idea who you really are. Do you honestly think we're going to sit back and let her move in with you and your family?" Jake said aggressively, replacing my father at the front door.

"I don't think it's up to you to let her do anything. She is perfectly capable of deciding what she wants for herself." Edward shrugged.

"Not without all the facts she isn't, she'd never choose to go with you if she knew what I know about you." Jake glared at him.

"Jake I'm going with Edward." I told him.

"Over my dead body." Jake scoffed.

"Well, that's easily arranged." Edward said under his breath and I laughed and swatted at him. "Come on Princess, please, I've been wanting to kill him for ages." He whined like a child. "He's literally asking me to."

"Shut up!"

Jake barrelled down the drive and grabbed my arm trying to pull me back into the house.

"Take your fucking hands off the Princess." Edward growled menacingly and Jake paused long enough for me to remove myself from his grip and return to Edward's side. "You ready to go?"

"Just give me a minute." I said to Edward as I jogged towards the house. I went inside and found my dad sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

"I love you dad." I said as I threw my arms around him and hugged him hard. He didn't say anything and I made my way back outside to find Edward and Jake nose to nose hissing angrily at each other. I ran over and pulled Edward away.

"Let's go Edward." I said and he let me lead him towards the passenger door. He opened it for me and helped me in before sprinting around the car and jumping into the driver's seat.

"I've got a good mind to tell her everything I know." Jake threatened, catching the door and stopping Edward from closing it. I saw Edward's nostrils flare and he turned to face Jake, his eyes furious.

"I'm fairly certain someone in my family must have a really fucking impressive lawyer on retainer and I'd hate for your promising career to come to an abrupt end because you didn't know when to shut the fuck up." Edward said coldly, he looked so dangerous and Jakes eyes widened in fear as Edward stared at him. "Well, actually, I don't give a fuck, but the Princess probably does."

"I will get you for this Cullen." Jake spat.

"For what? Driving my girlfriend to school? I'm positive that that's legal in all fifty states."

"I know who you really are and just as soon as Bella realises who she got involved with, she'll be back home with her father and we'll be waiting to bring you and your family down."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Edward said calmly, slamming his door closed and pulling away from my house.

"You know, if you'd just let me kill him back in June…"

"Edward you can't just kill anyone that annoys you."

"Uh, I think you'll find I can." He said and I shook my head at him amused. There was nothing like Edward flippantly threatening to kill someone to bring me out of a funk.

"You ok Princess?"

"I'm fine." I smiled. "In fact I'm more than fine, I'm …."

"Wishing you could skip school so we could go home and christen our bed?" He said straight faced but his eyes were laughing.

"No!" I laughed. "Well, maybe…, ok yes, now you've mentioned it I am, but I have to go to school."

"I know. I was joking, kinda. Is your dad going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine, I'll give him a couple of days to calm down then I'll call him."

When we got to my school Edward got out and opened my door for me, giving me a lingering kiss before he said goodbye.

"Have a good day at school Princess." He whispered against my lips, pressing his against mine one last time.

I sighed happily and turned towards the school and making my way into the building.

"So E dropped you off today I see?" Jessica appeared at my side.

"Oh good, your eyesight works." I muttered sarcastically.

"So he's back on the scene then. Does daddy know about this?" She sneered.

"Why yes he does." I nodded. "Is there anything else you wanted?" I was past the point of caring if she liked me or not and today was not the day to piss me off.

"You'll never be enough for him. Guys like him need more than you could ever offer." She said nastily, turning and walking away from me.

I stood stunned for a moment. I couldn't believe she would be so outright nasty to me.

"Princess?" I turned and found Edward at my side looking concerned. "What was she saying?"

He was mine, I was his. Edward loved me, he wanted me, I was enough for him. I knew that and I wasn't about to let Jessica Stanley make me doubt it.

"Nothing of importance." I said to him and he searched my face for the truth.

"Ok. But if she gives you any trouble call me." He kissed me quickly and started to walk away. "You know I can always…."

"Edward!" I warned. "Do not threaten to kill her."

"I wasn't going to, I was going to say I could come and get you early!" He said faking shock.

I nodded laughing, "Yeah, ok, that's how you were going to finish that sentence." I arched my eyebrow at him.

He shrugged. "You'll never know." He grinned. "Have a good day." He winked at me and I watched him get into his car and drive away. I stood for a while wondering what it was I did to deserve him, before the bell sounded reminding me that I had to get to class. I ran into school and into my first lesson.

At lunch Angela handed me a card with a 'happy birthday' and I thanked her, other than that my day was uneventful.

At the end of the school day I rushed to get outside to find Edward waiting for me. Only today he wasn't alone. Jessica was standing beside him and he was looking a little bit bemused and a lot uncomfortable.

"Edward." I smiled as I walked over to stand by him.

"Princess." He said relieved, his face lighting up as he leant down to kiss me quickly.

"So, think about it and let me know E." Jessica said, twirling her hair in her fingers and looking at him coyly. I think she was flirting but I couldn't be sure because she just looked stupid. She giggled and gave him a little wave before sashaying away.

"Do you have any friends that I won't want to shoot on sight?" He asked as soon as she was gone.

"What?" I laughed.

"First Mike, then Jake, and now her" He jerked his head in Jess's direction. "Seriously Princess, you're like…, fucking everything to me, but your friends, shit, they've got to go." I rolled my eyes at him and he kissed me again.

He let me into his car and got into the driver's side. Pulling out of the parking lot at a speed I didn't even want to think about.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked, his eyes shining with happiness.

"I am most definitely ready to go home." I smiled at him and he took my hand. Knowing that I was going to the Cullen house, and I never had to leave made this the best birthday I'd ever had.

We pulled up at the front of the house and Edward got my bag and held my hand to the door. Stopping abruptly before he opened it.

"Look, I'm really fucking sorry Princess." He grimaced, running a hand through his hair.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Uh, this." He said throwing the front door open.

"Happy Birthday!" I think all the Cullens cried. The lobby was decorated with balloons and streamers and a couple of banners. One that read 'Happy birthday' and another that said 'Welcome Home'.

"Uh…." I didn't really know what to say.

"Little B!" Emmett cried scooping me into his arms and swirling me around until I felt a bit light headed. "Happy Birthday!"

"Put her down Em." Edward rolled his eyes and pulled me to him as soon as Emmett let me go.

I was hugged and kissed and told happy birthday what felt like a hundred times before I was huddled into the living room to find a lot of presents sitting on the table.

Alice came over and put a gawdy plastic tiara on my head, it had fake gemstones on and was designed for a five year old but she gave me a look that clearly said "don't even think about taking it off." So there it stayed.

"Now you're a real Princess!" Edward looked at me and laughed and I scowled at him as Rose snapped a picture of us.

"Open your presents Little B!" Emmett bounced excitedly in his chair and I had to admit it was hard not to get carried away with his enthusiasm.

Alice and Jasper had bought me an Ipad. I needed it for homework and college they reasoned when I tried to refuse it. Jasper had put all sorts of fancy apps on it that he promised to talk me through when we had some time. It was a nifty little thing and if I was honest I loved it. So I smiled and thanked them.

Rose and Emmett handed me a huge box it was full of make-up, shoes, perfume, purses. Rose explained it was the start of my designer collection and as I pulled out the killer high heel shoes with a red sole I thought it might well be the end of my designer collection, but I hugged her and Emmett and thanked them anyway.

Alec had sent a Gift voucher for a full days treatment at the spa that we went to last time we were in Seattle and Marcus sent an invitation to dinner with him at one of his casinos, which Edward snatched away from me and grumbled something along the lines of "Motherfuckers trying to steal my girlfriend." So I laughed at him.

Esme and Carlisle handed me over a small box and I unwrapped it, opening the box and finding what looked suspiciously like a car key.

"Uh, thank you." I said and Emmett laughed, pulling me up off the sofa and towards the garage. There sat next to Edward's car was a brand new little blue car.

I gasped and spun around to face the whole family.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Esme smiled sweetly, walking over and hugging me.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to…"

"We didn't have to. We wanted to." She interrupted me and I didn't want to appear ungrateful, so I smiled and thanked her again. Carlisle kissed my cheek and they left the garage.

"Edward you promised!" I turned to glare at him once his parents had left.

"I promised I wouldn't purchase you a car and I didn't! I told you I would only make promises I could keep." He said all wide-eyes and false innocence.

"Way to find a freaking loophole." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I know right." He laughed, before the look I was giving him made him stop and he looked rather worried.

"I think your happy grateful face needs a little work Bella." Rose smirked, not improving my mood. "Oh and you owe me a thousand bucks."

I gave her the finger and she laughed as she wandered off with Emmett.

"How mad are you?" Edward asked nervously after his family left us alone.

"On a scale of one to ten?" I asked and he nodded. "About a seventeen."

"Pretty fucking mad then. Wow! I'm glad I talked Marcus out of buying you the gun now."

"Wh…pff…tss.." I spluttered, I couldn't even form words.

"It's just a car." Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Edward I can't even drive. What the hell do I need a car for?"

"I'll teach you." He smiled. "Think of all the fun we can have, driving around the quiet roads of Forks in your little sports car." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"This is too much."

"Princess, this is nowhere near enough. You deserve the world and more, this, is a crappy cheap little Audi."

"It's a brand new car!"

"It's a crappy and cheap brand new car." He said like it made a difference.

I rolled my eyes, the car looked beautiful to me. "Well next year I'll be sure and ask for a bondmobile."

"Yeah!" He said excitedly. "I can get you one for Christmas if you want."

"No! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You'd look so fucking hot driving an Aston, Princess."

"Christ on a cracker! Is that what you're thinking about? Really?"

"Really." He said deadly serious.

"Well, once I learn to drive I can just use yours." I smirked and to my satisfaction he lost his grin.

"Uh, we should probably head back inside." He said, avoiding giving me permission to drive his car.

I shook my head smiling, he was such a boy at times. I thanked Esme and Carlisle, told them it was too much, but they waved me away, explaining that everyone in the family got a new car for their eighteenth birthday and that Edward had actually warned them not to spend a lot. My cheap crappy brand new beautiful Audi apparently cost a fraction of what Edward's Aston, Emmett's hummer and Rose's Mercedes did.

We ordered pizza for dinner, because that's what I wanted and as it was my birthday and my first official day of living there, it was my choice. We ate in the sitting room while we watched mindless T.V. It was loud, boisterous and exactly what I wanted. Trying to get eight people to agree on a channel was near impossible, but we eventually managed.

I was happy to just eat my pizza and soak up the atmosphere snuggled up next to Edward on the sofa. Esme and Carlisle cleared up and went off to bed.

"Shall we head upstairs?" Edward asked as I yawned and I nodded. I said another thank you to the others for my presents and went with Edward to his, or I supposed our, bedroom.

"Jesus Christ! What happened in here?" I gaped at him as he opened the door.

"Uh, long story short, I lost the flowery shit argument. My mom's pretty fucking determined when she wants to be."

"It's amazing." I said looking around, Esme hadn't changed much, she had just softened things slightly. There was a new pale blue bed cover, some extra cushions and a rug but other than that it was much the same as it was before, only now all my belongings were in here as well. There was a new desk with my school stuff set up, my pictures and knick knacks were displayed and all my books were with his on the bookshelf. Esme had turned it from Edward's room into our room.

"You like it?"

"I love it."

"Good." He smiled. "Can I give you your present now?"

"I don't know, am I gonna like it?" I cringed. God only knows what Edward had got me.

"No, I think you'll hate it, that's why I chose it." He rolled his eyes.

I smacked him. "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Edward!"

"What if I tell you I hardly spent any money at all, would that help?"

"That would help a lot." I smiled.

He pulled out a small box and handed it to me.

I unwrapped it and pulled out a small key-ring. It had a little tag on it that said Princess with one small diamond over the I in Princess. On the ring were three keys.

"What are these for?" I asked him.

"One is the key to your dad's house, because I figured you'd always want that." He said picking up one of the keys. "This one, opens the front door of this house." He explained and I nodded. "And this one." He held up the last key, it was smaller than the other two. "Opens every lock in this bedroom. The safe is behind the T.V" He nodded in that direction. "It opens that, as well as the hidden room behind the bookcase and the gun store in the wardrobe."

I stared at him shocked. I had no idea he had a hidden room or a gun store in here. I looked back in the box and pulled out the two remaining items. One I recognised as the key that opened the door to his suite at Alec's hotel.

"A key for your room at the hotel?"

"Our room." He corrected me nodding.

I threw myself at him. He was giving me everything I wanted for my birthday, he was giving me a place in his life and apart from the keyring itself, he hadn't spent any money on me. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

"What is this?" I held up the last gift, a black credit card with my name on it.

"Um, I put your name on my account." He said cautiously. "It's for emergencies."

"What kind of emergencies would require me to go shopping?"

"Uh, wardrobe malfunctions?"

"Edward, I don't want your money. I can get a job, I was thinking about it and I'm going to apply down at the convenience store. I could work there after school a few nights a week. That would tide me over until college."

"Fuck and No!" He looked horrified. "You are not getting some crappy job at the fucking store Princess."

"Why not?"

"Getting a job is just gonna mean you're away from the house for longer than necessary and you need to concentrate on your schoolwork so you can get into college."

"Wow, that almost sounded responsible Edward, or should I just call you dad?"

"Are we going to fight about this?"

"Probably."

"Ok. Well let's just skip that part, say I won and have make-up sex." He shrugged and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Who's to say I wouldn't have won?"

"Um, you wouldn't, trust me, I'm saving us a shit load of time and aggravation." He said confidently. "I have a ton of fucking money just sitting in the bank waiting to be spent."

"How much?" I asked intrigued.

"Enough that it will freak you out."

"Just tell me how many zero's Edward."

"Er…,five." He said looking like he was struggling to remember.

"Oh ok." I nodded, that wasn't too bad, it was still a shedload of money but it wasn't some ridiculous number like I had been expecting. "Less than a million then."

"Uh no."

"Huh?"

"There's a couple of other numbers as well." He smirked.

"Are you purposefully being difficult?"

"A little bit." He laughed.

"You know what I meant?"

"I did." He agreed. "Do you really want to know?"

"I do now." I rolled my eyes at him.

He went to his bedside table and pulled out the bottom drawer, rifling through and pulling out a bit of paper. He handed it to me nervously.

I stared down at his bank statement. The closing balance was $10,270,090.08 and I looked at him stunned, he hadn't lied about the five zeros, but there were more than a couple of other numbers.

"See, I knew it would freak you out."

"What the hell are you gonna do with all that money?"

"I'm gonna stop you from getting a shitty job at the local fucking store, put you through college and then I'm gonna buy you a fucking castle." He said like it was obvious.

"Edward…"

"Look, I know you can make your own decisions and all and I'm not trying to keep you a fucking prisoner or stop you working because I have some ass backward archaic view of women and I want you to be home and at my beck and call. I just want you safe. I know that the money issue makes you uncomfortable, but it's only fucking money Princess, it's completely dispensable. You are not." He ran his hand through his hair and looked at me. "With Aro still out there and us not knowing what the fuck he's up to, I'm just gonna end up paying someone more money than you'll earn to watch you while you work and that seems completely fucking ludicrous to me. I mean, you're happy for us to share a bed, a room, a house, a fucking life, why doesn't the same thing apply with money?"

"That's just it though Edward, none of that is mine is it. It's all yours."

"No it's ours! Fuck Princess, none of that means shit if you're not here to share it with me."

I looked at my adorable boyfriend who, in his own unique foul mouthed way, said the most amazing things to me. I loved him so much, and I wanted all of him, I always had and if that included an obscene amount of money then I had to accept that.

He was right. It was stupid for me to struggle to earn a few bucks, while he sat at home worrying about my safety.

"I'll keep the credit card." I agreed.

Yeah?" He raised his eyebrows surprised.

"For emergencies." I added.

"You know, we probably have very different ideas on what constitutes an emergency."

"I'll bet we do."

"I love you Princess, so fucking much." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"I guess we should get to work on christening our bed then?"

"Fuck yeah! Then the desk, I've thought of nothing but bending you over it since my mom bought the fucking thing." He said as he pulled my sweater over my head.

"I love you Edward." I laughed. "Don't ever change." I kissed him deeply, slowly, lovingly, trying to memorise this moment. This was the perfect start to our forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So what did you think?**

**Um, small guilty admission, I may or may not have spent a little bit, ok a lot, of time reading this last week and if you have a chance, please check out anything that troublefollows1017 has written. You won't regret it. I love all her stories, she is a seriously talented lady. Like, proper serious talented. Sometimes her chapters left me speechless and for a person like me who waffles all the time that's really quite unusual. **

**I would love you to tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading. x**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

**So this is slightly different to other chapters, as this is not much fun. You do get some insight into Edward and the Cullens. I'm a little nervous about it. Alright, I'm shitting myself. But it's done. What will be will be. **

**Thanks for the reviews, I think I replied to you all for the last chapter, if I missed you I'm sorry. **

**This is probably it until after Christmas. So Happy Holidays to you all. x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 <strong>

"What the fuck is that!" Edward groaned when my alarm went off in the morning. I grabbed for it and turned it off and he pulled me back against him.

"Sorry." I yawned.

"S'ok." He answered sleepily. "You know there is only one single thing that could make waking up with you in our bed any better." Edward smiled against my shoulder.

"And what would that be?" I laughed, already knowing what he was going to say.

"If you were naked." He said as his hand wandered under my tank top. "You should definitely sleep naked from now on Princess."

I giggled and moved away from him.

"Where are you going?" Edward moaned as I got out of bed.

"I'm getting in the shower, I can't stay in bed all morning, I have school."

"Shit, I forgot about that, does this mean we have to get up at the ass crack of dawn every day."

"Monday through Friday." I nodded.

He groaned and rolled over in the bed, burying his head in the pillows and I smiled at him, although he couldn't see me. Once I was showered and dressed we headed downstairs to be met by Esme in the kitchen.

"Good morning." She smiled brightly. "Sleep well?"

"I was sleeping really fucking well until the alarm went off." Edward grumbled and I laughed. "What do you want to eat Princess?"

"Anything I'm not fussy."

"Ok, I'll surprise you." He said looking pleased.

"Bearing in mind the only thing Edward knows how to make is cereal, I wouldn't get too excited Bella." Esme laughed.

"You've ruined the surprise now mom." Edward pouted.

"Do you want me to make you something?" Esme asked.

"No cereals good. Thanks."

I ate my bowl of cereal and Edward dropped me to school. Jessica made a bitchy comment and I ignored her, everything was going great until lunch when Mrs Cope walked in to the dining hall and headed in my direction.

"Isabella. Your father's here, I need you to come with me."

I frowned, but got up and grabbed my stuff before following her to the office.

"Bells, we need to go." My dad said not looking me in the eye.

"Go where? What's happened?"

He looked at me briefly but didn't answer.

"Is it Edward?" I gasped feeling a bit light headed.

"No! It's not Edward." He scowled. "Let's go." He signed me out of school and led me to the cruiser.

"Dad?" I asked as we pulled onto the road, but he still didn't say anything.

We pulled up to the station and I got out, following him inside and into his office. "What's going on dad?" I asked again because his silence was beginning to worry me.

"You're not in any trouble Bells, but I want you to do the right thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hello again." The door to my dad's office swung open and Detective Richards strolled in with Jake close behind him.

"Dad! What did you do?" I gaped at him.

"Bells, you need to answer Detective Richards questions." My dad said still not meeting my eyes.

"I'm leaving." I stood up. I couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Isabella Swan!" My dad bellowed and I froze. "You are going to do this."

"No, I'm not."

Detective Richards set up some paperwork on the table and got comfortable in my dad's chair.

"Now Bella, you are in a relationship with Edward Cullen, is that correct?" He asked looking at me intently.

I made for the door but Jake blocked it.

"Move." I demanded.

"Bells…"

"Move!"

"No."

"I swear to God Jake, you better get out of my way."

"Bella."

"Am I under arrest?" I asked Detective Richards, ignoring Jake.

"No, of course not, I just want to ask a few questions." He smiled reassuringly.

"Well I want to leave, can you stop me?"

"No." he admitted.

I nodded. "Move" I said to Jake once more.

"You see what they've done to you Bella. This isn't you. Why are you acting like this?"

I took a deep breath and turned to the desk.

"Detective Richards, I spent all summer with the Cullens here in Forks. I never once saw them do anything illegal. I have never heard them talk or say anything about any criminal activity and as far as I know they are decent, law abiding citizens that are being needlessly persecuted by my father and Officer Black. I'm sorry they wasted your time calling you out here for nothing." I said firmly. "Any more questions?" I asked him as my dad and Jake gaped at me.

"Just one." He said and I nodded for him to go ahead and ask.

"Do you know who killed Peter Hale?"

"What the hell!" My dad shouted at Detective Richards looking shocked. "That's what you want to talk to her about? You can't."

"He's only asking if she knows or not." Jake said petulantly and my dad glared at him. "Maybe if she knew she might realise who she's involved with and be a little bit more forthcoming with any other information she might have about the Cullens."

"Jake! What has gotten into you? Your job will be on the line if you give her any details about that, those records are sealed."

"It's just a question Chief Swan. I am entitled to ask if she knows about it or not, I haven't given her any details. If she now finds it necessary to ask her boyfriend about Peter Hale then who knows how she'll feel about answering my questions in the future." Detective Richards shrugged.

"With all due respect you don't know my daughter at all and I won't have you use her like this to get to them." My dad frowned at him.

"Who the hell is Peter Hale?" I asked frustrated, because I didn't have a clue what they were talking about.

"You don't even know who he is?" Detective Richards asked me disbelievingly.

"No! I've never heard of him."

"Of course you haven't." Jake scoffed. "This is exactly what I was trying to tell you Bella, you've moved into their house, yet you have no idea who that family are!" He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Is that what this is? You want me to think that one of the Cullens did something to this guy so I change my mind about living with Edward. That's why I'm here?"

I was mad, this was just another attempt for him to tell me I didn't know who the Cullens really were. I didn't know who this Peter Hale guy was or why they were specifically asking about him, for all I knew Edward or one of the others might well have killed him, but I didn't care.

"You are not going to change my mind about Edward, so stop trying. Jesus dad, you pulled me out of school for this?"

"I wanted you to answer any questions that might help Detective Richards present investigation. I didn't know they were going to ask about Peter Hale." My dad shook his head like something was disturbing him.

My phone started ringing, startling us all and I rushed to answer it.

"Princess?" Edward sounded a little frantic. "Are you ok? Why are you at the station?"

"I'm fine."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I sighed, aware of the three sets of eyes watching me intently.

"Are you with your dad?"

"And Jake and Detective Richards."

"Oh! Ok…, well, um, call me when you're done and I'll come get you…, er, fuck…, I mean, if you want me to…, uh, I don't know what you're doing at the station, so… shit, maybe you don't want to come home with me. Princess …did you…have you changed your mind? Do you…fuck, you probably can't talk right now…, um, ok. What should I do?" He finally asked and I could just picture him running his hand through his hair while he had his panic on.

I shook my head, Edward and his incessant rambling never failed to bring a smile to my face.

"You should come get me right now."

"Yeah?" I could almost feel his relief through the phone.

"Yeah."

"Fuck! Ok, uh, well, I'm kinda already outside Princess."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? I'll be out in a minute." I told him and hung up.

"I'm done here." I turned and told my dad and he nodded.

"Warned you to keep your mouth shut did he?" Jake said nastily.

"You know what Jake. Edward has never once asked, implied or warned me to keep my mouth shut about anything." I glared at him. It was true, Rose had, but Edward had actually never mentioned it. "He doesn't have to, because he's done nothing wrong."

"I suggest you ask him about Peter Hale."

"I suggest you go to hell." I flew out of the room before Jake could even think of stopping me. I ran out of the station and down the steps into the waiting arms of Edward.

"You ok Princess?"

"Yeah, we should go." I eased myself out of Edward's arms and got into his car.

"What happened?" He asked once we'd pulled onto the road.

"My dad came and got me from school and bought me to the station. I didn't know Detective Richards was going to be here."

"So your dad came to school, said come with me and you just went?"

"Uh yeah."

"Without asking any questions?"

"Well I asked, but he didn't answer them."

"Ok, um, can you not do that again in the future please? Because besides almost giving me a heart attack, it's pretty fucking dangerous to just go with someone when there's a mob boss after you."

"It was my dad."

"I know, but you didn't know where he was taking you or who would be there. What if he hadn't been taking you to the station, what if he was taking you to meet someone who works for Aro?"

"He would never do that Edward!"

"Not knowingly he wouldn't, but these people aren't amateurs Princess, they can infiltrate everywhere, just like we do."

"I didn't really think about it like that." I admitted. "Did you really think I was going to go home with my dad? That I was going to leave you?" I was amazed that that had been his concern when he called.

"Uh, it might have crossed my mind." He blushed.

"Why haven't you ever asked me to keep my mouth shut?"

"Sorry?" He glanced at me confused.

"It was just something Jake said. Got me wondering. You've never asked me not to say anything about your family. I mean, just now, when I said I was with Detective Richards, you didn't threaten me, even when you thought I was leaving you."

"I'm not going to threaten you Princess."

"Would you kill me?"

"What!"

"If I told them everything, what would you do to me?"

"Nothing, shit Princess, do you think I would hurt you?" He looked at me aghast.

"No, not at all actually."

"Ok, so what are you really asking?"

"Just, obviously I know all these details about you or Marcus and Alec, and you're implying that I'm free to leave and say what I like."

"You are."

"I could completely screw you over."

"Yep, Detective Richards probably has wet dreams about the day you leave me and go to him with everything you know."

"Ew! Gross." I smacked him. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you. You're putting me in a really powerful position and I don't understand why. I'm not going to, but theoretically I could bring down your whole family and you're saying you'd let me."

"Theoretically, you could cause us a few problems, but it's a chance I have to take if I want to be with you. I'm not going to tell you can't say anything, or that you can't leave, because then I'd never know if you're with me because you want to be or just because you're scared I'd do something to you if you left. We can't live like that. I love you Princess, I don't want you to ever be scared of me. I want you to stay with me because it's what you want, not because you think you have no other choice because I'm a Cullen. Do you… is that what you think?"

"No!"

"Good. Obviously I'd prefer you not to repeat certain things you've seen or heard, but you haven't so far, and I guess I just always trusted you. I don't think we could be together if I thought that you were going to run to the police or you thought I'd hurt you if you left me. That would be some pretty fucked up shit right there."

I nodded, he was right we could never live like that.

"So what did Detective Richards want?"

"They wanted to know if I knew who killed some guy."

"What guy?"

"Some guy called Peter Hale." I shrugged.

His reaction was immediate, his body tensed, his face paled and his breath caught. It was all the confirmation I needed, I didn't know who Peter Hale was, but I knew without doubt that it was Edward who had killed him.

"Did they tell you I killed him?" He asked, there was an edge to his voice that I hadn't heard before.

"No. They just asked if I knew what happened to him."

Edward nodded but didn't say anything. He pulled out his phone and called someone. He called and called, getting no answer and he seemed to get more stressed the more times he tried. He looked…distraught.

I sat back and tried to work out why Edward was reacting this way to this particular killing. He joked about killing people, he seemed to have no problem with threatening to kill someone, so what was so different about Peter Hale?

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"I'm sorry Princess. I can't." He choked, his eyes looked cold and empty and the pain emanating from him was almost palpable.

When we pulled up to the house, Edward got my door almost robotically.

"I have to be somewhere Princess." He said to me.

"What? Where? What's the matter?"

"I just have to check something and then I'll be home, but it'll be late." He kissed me briefly, too briefly on the lips.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"Please don't go anywhere. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise we can talk then."

I nodded more confused than ever, but I knew he needed the reassurance that I'd be waiting when he got back, and I would.

"I love you Princess." He said as he got back into his car. He watched me walk up the steps to the house and as soon as I had my hand on the door he sped off down the drive.

Esme and Rose appeared as soon as I pushed the door open.

"Bella are you ok?" Esme asked all concerned, coming over and hugging me before leading me into the sitting room.

"I'm fine." I was. I was more worried about Edward.

"Where's E?" Rose asked.

"He said he had to be somewhere, so he just went."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, he made a load of calls in the car and didn't get an answer and then when we got here he said that he had to check something and he'd be back late." I didn't understand what had happened at all.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No. We were talking and everything was fine and then I told him that Detective Richards had asked about Peter Hale and he went…funny." I finished lamely.

"Motherfuckers!" Rose said, as Esme gasped. "Fuck! Emmett! Jasper!" Rose yelled.

"Rose I don't understand." I said to her.

"Peter Hale was my father."

"Oh!" Edward had said Rose's parents were killed, but never any more on the subject. Rose had never mentioned either of her parents before.

"But, I thought that Edward…" I trailed off, I was fairly sure that Edward had killed him, but that made no sense.

"Killed him?"

"Uh, yeah."

"He did, my dad was the first person E ever shot." Rose confirmed my theory. "Look, let me sort E out and then I'll tell you everything."

"Ok." I sank down on the sofa in the living room trying like mad to make any sense out of all this, but I was struggling. The first person Edward had ever killed was Rose and Jasper's father, but they now lived with him and Jasper was his best friend. I understood why Edward had had such an unusual reaction to me mentioning it now, but nothing else was adding up.

"What's happening Peaches?" Emmett strolled in. "Hey Little B, you're back. Did E bust your ass out of jail?" he laughed.

"Em they asked her about my dad."

"Fuck! Does E know?" Emmett got serious really freaking quick.

"Yep and he's gone. Jazz! Where the fuck are you?"

"I'm coming. Shit Rosalie, where's the fucking fire!" Jasper yelled from somewhere before appearing a few moments later. "What's up?"

"E's gone, I'm guessing to Seattle to see Alice, you need to track him and warn Alice that she's gonna have to deal with E in a few hours. Phone the school, if they try and refuse to let him see her…" Rose trailed off with a grimace.

"What happened?" He was already pulling out his phone.

"They asked Bella about dad."

"Shit. How was E?" Jasper asked me.

"Uh, quiet and, um, not Edward, more like E, but different, he seemed upset?"

Jasper nodded and left the room.

"Should I try to catch him?" Emmett asked.

"No, he'll be long gone, fucker drives like a lunatic when he's on a mission. I'm sure once he sees Alice he'll be fine. He said he'd be back tonight right?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah."

Jasper came back in with his laptop, he clicked away for a few minutes while Esme paced.

"Ok, he's heading towards Seattle. He made a shitload of calls to Alice's mobile, but she's still in class so she can't answer. Esme, have her pulled out and tell her to phone him." Jasper instructed and Esme ran to the phone. "Em, get hold of Alec, have him wait at the school for when E gets there. I'll keep tracking him, just in case he changes course."

Emmett nodded and went downstairs, Jasper tried to call Edward but he didn't answer.

"Don't keep trying, if he gets pissed, he'll throw the fucking thing out the window and then we won't be able to contact him at all." Rose advised. "Until he speaks to Alice he's gonna be stuck in his own head. Fuck knows how far this will set him back." She glanced at me.

Esme came back in and took a seat beside me, she held onto my hand. "Alice is going to try and get hold of Edward. Maybe if she can speak with him, he won't have to go all the way to Seattle to see her."

"Alec's going to the school now, he'll stay with Cat." Emmett announced coming back into the room.

"Ok, so I guess now we wait and see what E does. If he's true to form he'll go see Alice and then come home." Jasper said giving them a wary look.

They were all so worried about him, but I wasn't totally sure why. I let them get on with doing whatever they were doing, I wanted someone to explain, but I wanted to know Edward was going to be alright first.

After a few minutes Emmett and Jasper went downstairs to the basement together, leaving me with Esme and Rose.

"Is Edward…I mean, is he going to be alright?" I asked.

"Physically yes. Emotionally, I can't really say just yet. How do you want to do this?" Rose asked pragmatically.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to ask what you want to know or do you just want me to tell you what happened?"

"Uh, to be honest I'm still struggling with the fact that Edward killed your dad, and you seem remarkably ok with that. I don't understand, why did he just take off and why do you think he's going to see Alice? None of this is making sense."

Rose sighed.

"Sorry." I told her. I had just bombarded her with a load of questions and this might be difficult for her to talk about.

"My dad was an evil, sick, fuck. I'd have killed him myself if I'd had the chance.

"Uh…"

"E took off because he has to know that Alice is alright."

"Why?"

"Because my dad was holding a knife to her throat when E shot him." Rose said plainly and I gasped. "And every time it's mentioned E goes right back to that moment. He has to know she's ok, it's almost like he has to reassure himself that he saved her."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Do you remember a while back when I told you we all owed E a lot?"

I nodded, recollecting her mentioning something like that when we'd been talking about Edward.

"Well that's because he saved us all from my dad, but to save us he had to become a killer, that's why we all jump into action when something like this happens, because E is one fucked up angry little boy, who never dealt with what happened."

"What did happen?"

"My dad, he was high up in the Cullen family, he had everything, but he got greedy, he started taking money from a rival family to give them information, but he was sloppy, he knew Marcus was on to him and he panicked. That day, E and Emmett and Alice they were all at our house for a sleepover. We were watching a movie in the lounge with my mom."

"My dad stormed into the house and announced we were leaving, he was crazed, angry. My mom, she told us all to go upstairs, but my dad pulled a gun out and told us to stay exactly where we were. He'd always had a mean temper, but I'd never seen him so out of control. He was muttering about killing the Cullen kids and my mom was trying to reason with him and he just grabbed Alice. Alice screamed, she opened her mouth and just screamed her fucking head off and she didn't stop. My mom, she ran at him, begging him not to hurt any of us and he just…he just shot her." Rose shook her head like she still had difficulty believing it.

I didn't say anything, what could I say, nothing would be anywhere near enough to convey how I felt hearing that story.

Rose seemed to pull herself together and steeled herself to continue. "So Alice is still screaming bloody murder and my dad, he drops the gun and tries to shut Alice up. I froze, Jasper ran to my mom and Emmett tried to get to Alice, we were all panicked, shocked, terrified, but not E, he calmly walked over, picked up the gun and pointed it at my dad."

I nodded, that sounded like Edward.

"You have to understand Bella, this was a long time ago. It's been nearly eight years."

"But…,that means…No!" I did the math and the results were too horrifying to think about.

"E was just a little boy, and my dad, he laughed, he fucking laughed at him. He pulled out a knife and held it against Alice's throat. He said E had one chance to kill him or we were all dead. He taunted him when E didn't shoot, told him he was pathetic, that he was nothing, that he was a scared little mommy's boy with a fucking stupid name. He dared him to take the shot and gave him ten seconds before he slit Alice's throat. The sick fuck actually started counting down."

I shook my head, I didn't want to believe it, it was too much, too horrid, too terrible. My heart ached for all of them, but mostly for Edward. My Edward, who had been forced to become a killer at such a young age.

"E, he had no choice, he was shaking, fearful, he didn't want to do it, but it was shoot or watch my dad kill Alice. I think my dad wanted a way out, he knew he'd never get out alive after screwing Marcus over, but he was too much of a coward to shoot himself, so he made a ten year old boy do it for him." Rose looked disgusted.

"There was an investigation, but E was never charged, he was a minor and it was self-defence. The records are supposed to be sealed. The Detective you saw today should never have asked you about it." She said angrily.

"Edward, he disappeared that night, E was… I don't know, born, created? I'm not sure how to explain it, but he changed in front of us. We all saw it, the second he decided to take the shot, he changed. Edward was gone and in his place was this persona. E, who was hard and cold and empty, he locked it all away, and nothing could touch him."

"I don't know what to say." I managed to whisper, they were all living with this traumatic event and I'd had no idea, it was all too horrific to think about.

"You don't have to say anything Bella. Just be here for E when he gets home, we lived eight years with him being cold and unfeeling and we just got him back, we don't want to lose him again."

"Ok." I told her. I'd do whatever they needed.

"I need to see if anyone got hold of E yet." Rose stood up abruptly and left the room.

I watched her leave and turned to Esme. "I don't know…, I can't imagine, it's just too terrible, for all of them."

Esme nodded sadly.

"Rose told you what happened, but the effects? We're all still living with them. Alice didn't talk for two years, even now she hardly says anything. Rose, she rationalises it, she blames her father being a traitor for what happened, it's made her fiercely loyal, to everyone in this family, but more than anyone, to Edward. She might not act like it, but if it ever came down to it, she would be on his side above anyone else, Emmett included."

I nodded for her to continue.

"Emmett, I think he's the most … healthy, but he just wants everyone to be ok. He feels that he should have done something more, being the eldest, he thinks it should have been him, not Edward that saved them. Jasper, he hid in his computers, he makes sure that everyone is trackable and safe, it's almost an obsession, but he'd still drop everything for Edward. They all feel like they owe him something. They almost blame themselves for Edward becoming who he is."

"It wasn't their fault."

"I know that, deep down, they know that, but you didn't see the change. Edward, shut himself off, he became E, he begged Alec to train him. He started working out, he wouldn't let anyone call him Edward anymore, the light in his eyes was gone, he was always such a happy little boy, so clever, so kind and overnight he turned into someone we didn't recognise. Until he met you Bella, I don't think I'd seen my son happy since that morning when he went over to the Hales for a sleepover with Jasper. I sent him off a lovely, funny and mischievious little boy and he came back distant and broken." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's got to be a little overwhelming for you, it's not your responsibility to fix him, but we've all seen the change in him since he met you. He loves you Bella. He has a good heart, he's damaged and dangerous and god knows he's difficult, but his heart, I believe that's pure, especially when I see him with you."

"I love him." I told her. What I'd learned today only made me love him more.

"I know you do sweetheart. He'll be home later, don't worry, once he's seen Alice he'll be back, but you need to be prepared for E. He might not be Edward." Esme said sadly.

I helped Esme make some dinner, mainly to keep my mind off things and we all sat and ate. It was sombre and quiet with very little said. After that we hung out in the lounge, but again the mood was tense. We heard from Alec that Edward had made it to Seattle, that he had seen Alice and was on his way home. The mood lightened somewhat, but everyone still seemed to be waiting for him to get back.

I made my excuses and headed upstairs. I had a lot to think about. I wanted to help Edward, if Rose was right, then he'd never dealt with what happened, but I didn't really know how to help him. I was way out of my depth. I didn't know whether keeping quiet about it, or pushing him to talk about it was for the best. I didn't want to make anything worse for him.

I decided in the end to see what happened. I'd let him lead the conversation, and go from there. I couldn't plan what to say because I had no idea what mood Edward would be in when he got home.

I showered and got into bed, taking out the book I needed to read for my English homework. I needed a distraction to stop me watching the clock. I was so engrossed in the story that I jumped when Edward walked through the door.

"Princess." He said, no smile, no kiss, no happiness in his eyes. It was merely an acknowledgement that I was in the room.

"Edward!"

"You ok?" He asked, watching me cautiously.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He nodded. "I went to see Alice."

"I know."

"Rose told you?"

"Uh huh."

"Everything?" He asked.

"Yeah…., Edward, I don't know what to say, I can't imagine what it was like for you."

"Why would you try to imagine what it was like?" He frowned. Great, he was in full blown E mode. I put my book down and sat up.

"I wouldn't, that's not what I meant. I'm just saying what happened was terrible, and I'm sorry that you had to go through that. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I shot him. I had to and I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"I know that, I'm asking about you, how you felt."

"I felt like I had to kill him Princess."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. I knew this was hard for him to talk about.

"That must have been difficult."

"Kill or be killed, it's not that fucking difficult." He shrugged.

"You were a kid!"

"So?"

"So you had to do something awful to save your sister. You must feel something."

"Peter Hale was a vicious, traitorous, mean motherfucker who deserved to die."

"I agree, but that doesn't make it easy to shoot someone."

"It's very easy. You aim and fire. I do it all the time."

"You promised we could talk when you got back." I was getting cross.

"We are talking."

"I don't want to talk to E!"

"What?"

"I want to talk to Edward. Not E!"

"You're talking to me Princess. E, Edward, whatever, it's the fucking same."

"Not to me. E is cold and hard and unfeeling. Edward is funny and loving and kind. E is all business and frightening. Edward is understanding and adorable. E can do terrible things but Edward never could. I love you Edward. I love all of you. E, Edward, whatever, but right now I want Edward. E might kill people all the time, but I'm pretty sure Edward only ever shot one person!"

"Um, you're kinda making me sound like I have a split personality disorder."

"Because you freaking do!" I yelled. "It's E who thinks it's kill or be killed, E thinks what happened wasn't that difficult, E thinks it was easy to shoot his best friend's father when he was ten years old, but what does Edward think? Edward, the little boy who had no choice? The little boy who was fun and young and happy before all this happened? Edward, who according to everyone, has only just come back and whose family love him so much, so, so, much that they would do anything to keep him around, because they missed him. My Edward, who I love with all my heart? What does he think and feel? Because the fact you just drove a six hour round trip to check that the sister you saved was ok proves you feel something!"

"Of course I fucking feel something Princess! I watched my sister scream so much that she damaged her vocal cords and didn't say a single fucking word for two years. I watched Rose and Jazz see their own fucking father kill their mother, while she fucking pleaded with him not to hurt us. I saw the look in his eye when he said he would kill us all and I realised he meant it and it was up to me to stop him. I had to take the shot, knowing if I missed it would be Alice that died not him. How could I not feel fucking everything?"

I gaped at him, I hadn't really expected him to lay it all out there like that.

"I know that my family probably told you I didn't deal with it or what the fuck ever, but I did. I dealt with it in my own way. I trained, I learned, I fought back, because I decided that no one was ever going to make me feel that fucking helpless again. They think I was cold and distant, but did they really expect me to be the same, carefree, normal ten year old after I'd shot my best friends dad? I was never going to be that boy again. It would be impossible to be the same person after something like that happens. It's totally implausible, because what happened changed fucking everything. They think it changed me, well yeah, of course it fucking changed me, but no more than it did them. It changed who we all are. Every single fucking one of us."

"Alice doesn't talk, Jazz hides himself in his computer, Em tries to make everyone happy, and Rose, she comes off like a cold bitch, but really she just wants a loyal loving family. All of them changed and the only reason they treat me differently is because I'm the one that took the shot."

I was stunned, Edward was far more aware of things than his family gave him credit for. I couldn't help but wonder who Edward would be if he'd never had to take that shot, but it didn't matter, I loved him for who he was now.

"I am not a fucking idiot Princess. I know how they feel, I know that they worry and I know that they all freak the fuck out when I have to go check on Alice, but sometimes it's what I need to do. I don't know why they all panic and track me and wait to see what I'm gonna do. I always do the same thing. I go see her, I make sure she's ok and then it's over with. It is what it is. I'm sure you could analyse it and I'm sure there'd be some deep and fucking meaningful explanation, but what's the fucking point, it works for me. Alice gets it even if the others don't."

He ran his hand through his hair and looked at me. There was nothing I could say. I was in awe of him. He was self-aware, he said he'd dealt with it in his own way and he had, what he'd said made sense, he wasn't pretending what happened was unimportant or nothing. He acknowledged that it had had a huge impact on him, on them all, he knew that they were all living with the after effects of that night. If he needed to go to Alice sometimes when he was reliving what happened it was hardly the worst thing he could do. In fact, given his nature, it was a pretty sensible solution.

"I love you Edward." I told him, because it was true and I couldn't think of anything better to say to him.

"Can we go to bed now?" He sighed.

I nodded. He had explained, he'd talked to me, that's what I'd asked him for and just like always he'd given it to me. I couldn't ask for anything more.

I pulled the covers back and he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in beside me, pulling me onto his chest.

"Please don't cry Princess." He said softly, wiping the tears I didn't know I was crying away with his thumb.

"Don't you ever cry?"

"No!" He scoffed. "Christ Princess, what's the point of crying, it doesn't change anything."

"It's ok to be sad Edward." I said leaning up to kiss him.

"I know." He pulled me tighter against him. "But that doesn't mean I have to cry."

"It might make you feel better, you know, like a release."

"You know what would make me feel better and give me a release? Sex. Crying would make me feel like a dick and probably give me nothing more than a fucking headache."

Edward and E, he was always going to be both.

Edward clung to me all night, his hold on me never faltered, even when I knew he was in a deep sleep. He might say he was over it, but his actions said otherwise. I held on to him just as tight, because I knew he needed the comfort. I didn't have much to offer him in the wider scheme of things, but I could give him this. If he needed me close to make him feel better, then that's where I'd be.

I had trouble falling to sleep, and stayed awake late into the night. My mind whirled with all the new information I'd learned today. Edward may have killed Peter Hale, but he saved Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and himself as well. I was amazed that Detective Richards had brought it up. He'd seen the file and the report, he had to have known that Edward was just a child. It made me sick to think that he was willing to use what happened that night as a way to turn me against the Cullens.

I wasn't that naïve, I know Edward does terrible things, I've seen him kill people, threaten people, he is nowhere near perfect, but there is nothing anyone could tell me about him that would make me believe he was a bad person. I'd only ever seen him kill people who were a threat to him or someone he loved. It was business, he didn't go around shooting innocent people however much he joked about it.

I didn't set my alarm for the next morning, deciding that I needed to be here with Edward rather than at school. I figured if anyone deserved a mental health day it was me. In the end it didn't matter. Edward shook me awake before I'd had anywhere near enough sleep and informed me it was time to get up.

"Stop!" I moaned as he continued to try and wake me. "I'm not going to school today."

"Yes you are."

"Why?" I whined.

"Because skipping school two days after you moved in with me is not the way to convince people that you made the right decision and however much the idea appeals to me, we can't spend the rest of our lives in bed."

"Actually Edward, you have enough money that we can!"

"I know, but you said you didn't want my money Princess." He smirked. "Besides, a high school experience and an education are two things that I cannot possibly buy you and you need both."

"Ugh, why do you have to be so damn sensible and clever and…"

"Handsome and sexy?"

"Annoying!" I threw the covers off me and stalked over to the bathroom while Edward laughed.

I got in the shower, tired but pleased that Edward seemed on form this morning, yesterday had been a setback, but I was hopeful that it was only temporary. He seemed back to his normal self this morning, so I was looking forward to a fun weekend with the Cullens.

My day at school passed quickly and quietly, Jessica didn't even have anything smart to say at lunch, which was a hugely pleasant surprise.

Friday after school I called my dad, I wanted to check on him and I needed to keep up some kind of relationship with him. I loved him and while I knew he might not like Edward or the things he had heard about him, he would know that what happened to Peter Hale was not Edward's fault. Now that I thought about it, it was obvious he had been uncomfortable about Detective Richards bringing it up.

"Hey dad."

"Bells! I was going to call you later." My dad sounded happy to hear from me.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good. You were gonna call?"

"Yeah, some guy called me just now, about a scholarship you applied for. He wants to meet you at the house Monday at six, to interview you as a candidate."

"Really, what scholarship?" I asked excited. I hadn't even heard back from any colleges, so this was unexpected.

"I think he said he was from Seattle. I didn't know you even applied there."

"Yeah I did, it was last minute but, uh, it seemed like the right place for me."

"And Edward." He sighed.

"For me and Edward." I agreed. "Look dad…"

"Bells, I can't say I'm thrilled with your choices, because I'm not, but you, er, love him, or whatever. I want you to be happy and if Edward makes you happy then I guess I'll have to learn to accept that. I don't want to lose you and if you ever, uh, change your mind, or something happens, you can come home anytime."

"Thanks dad." I knew he didn't fully trust Edward and I couldn't blame him. But he was willing to overlook what he knew about the Cullens in order to be my dad and that meant a lot to me.

"So I'll come by Monday?"

"Yep. I could pick you up from school. We could have some dinner or something, if you like?"

"I'd like that." I smiled. He was trying, and I loved him all the more for it.

I said goodbye to him and turned towards Edward.

"Guess what!" I said excitedly.

"What?" he smiled.

"I'm in the running for a scholarship to Seattle! Someone's coming to interview me on Monday."

"Coming where?"

"To my dads. The guy called and said he wanted to meet at six on Monday, so my dad's going to get me from school and we'll get some dinner before."

He frowned. "Uh…"

"Come on Edward, it's not a big deal. Sam and Embry will be there! Don't pretend they don't still follow me around."

"Who is it you're meeting?" He ignored my accusation.

"I don't know. Some guy from Seattle University I think."

"You think!"

"Edward if I can get a scholarship for next year then I won't have to worry about tuition or housing costs."

"Yeah, because the millions of dollars sitting in the bank could never cover that." He rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why you applied for a scholarship in the first place."

"Because at the time I had no idea my boyfriend was a multi freaking millionaire."

"Well now you do, so there's no need to meet this guy, whose name you don't know, who you think is from Seattle. I mean, fuck Princess, could those details be any more vague! I at least need a name so Jazz can check him out."

"Sorry, but that's all my dad said." I shrugged.

"Your dad's the Chief of fucking Police! You think he'd know how to take someone's details properly. Surely the first thing they teach them at the academy is how to write shit down on a bit of fucking paper, it's not exactly rocket science."

"Well Edward! I'm sure if he'd known that you wanted to run an illegal background check on the guy he would have taken down much better details." I said getting defensive, he was my dad and I know he could be a bit naïve at times, but that didn't mean Edward could say stuff about him.

"Sorry." Edward mumbled. "I didn't mean to imply that your father was incapable. I'm just not comfortable with you meeting someone when you have no idea who. Can't he come here?"

"If he comes here and sees me living in a freaking mansion, he's never going to offer me a scholarship."

"And God forbid you don't get a scholarship that you don't even need, that would be tragic." He said and I glared at him. "You know if you do get it, you're keeping someone who genuinely needs it from going to college." He arched an eyebrow at me and I had to bite my tongue from saying something really rude to him, he was such a smartass.

"I'm meeting him and I'm having dinner with my dad." I said firmly.

"Then you need to get his name." He said just as firmly.

"Fine!"

"Fine." He nodded. "Call your dad back."

I took out my phone and dialled my dad. Edward handed me a piece of paper and a pen, he mimed writing stuff down with a smirk on his face and I gave him the finger.

"Bells?"

"Hey dad." I sighed. "I was just wondering if you had this scholarship guy's name?"

"Uh, yeah, hang on. I jotted it down on a napkin somewhere." I almost groaned as I heard him rummaging around. "Um, I can't seem to find it but I'm sure it was Mr….Biers, yes that's it. I gave him your cell number, he said he'd call you to confirm that the time was ok."

"Did you get his number?" I asked as I wrote down the name.

"No, sorry Bells, I was in the middle of something."

"Ok, well I guess I'll wait for him to call me." I said.

"Jesus motherfucking Christ!" Edward hissed and I turned to find him staring at me wide-eyed, both his hands scrunched in his hair muttering a string of words that began mostly with F.

"Uh, thanks dad. I'll see you soon."

"See ya Bells." my dad said cheerily.

"What now?" I asked Edward.

He took a deep breath. "I'm gonna try really fucking hard not to say anything bad about your dad Princess. But fuck! He gave out your fucking cell number?"

"Yeah, so?"

He looked at me incredulously.

"Phone him back, find out if this guy called the station or the house?"

"I can't phone my dad again, he's gonna wonder what the hell's going on. My dad's at the station, so I guess he phoned there."

"Did you put your dad's work number on your scholarship applications?"

"Uh….no, I don't think so."

"So why the fuck is this guy phoning your dad at work and getting your cell number?"

"I don't know!"

"Exactly! The whole thing reeks of a fucking set up Princess and if it is your dad has played right into their hands. He's pretty much confirmed that you'll be at his house Monday night and given out your cell number, Aro has people who are nearly as good as Jazz, they can track your phone just as easily as we can. Fuck!" He pulled out his phone. "Jazz, you need to get back here…I think Aro's coming for the Princess…., uh huh…., and he might have her fucking cell number…her dumbass father …yeah? Fuck you!" he hung up.

"I need your phone." He held out his hand. I handed it over and he left the room for several minutes.

"Where did you go?" I asked him when he came back.

"I threw your phone in the incinerator."

"What do you have an incinerator for?" I asked before it hit me why the Cullens might need one. "Actually don't answer that."

"I need the details of every scholarship you applied for. We can check this Mr Biers out against your list, that should make the process a bit less time consuming. Although I doubt the guy exists." He led me over to the desk and I sat down.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"You're acting like you're mad."

"I'm not, I just, I can't think about you when I have to work, it clouds my judgement and I make mistakes and I can't afford to do that. I need to work out if Aro is behind this, and thinking about you just makes me fuck up."

"Uh, ok."

"Shit, that didn't come out right. I just get so caught up in wanting to keep you safe that I can't see the bigger picture."

"What do you mean?"

"Like at my party? We left and I walked you right into a set up because all I could think about was getting you as far away from Aro as possible and I didn't think it through properly, otherwise I would have seen that coming. I don't want something like that to happen again, so I need to concentrate and distance myself a bit until I can figure out what's going on."

"So I'm a distraction, I'm making it harder for you?"

"No! Well…,yeah, sometimes, but only in a really good way." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh my God!" His mood swings were something else. One minute he's all serious business and the next he's a horny teenager. If I was honest I much preferred the horny teenager. "I thought you needed to concentrate on work." I arched my eyebrow.

"I do! But when you mention distractions and making things harder, especially while you're sitting at this desk, it makes it almost impossible to concentrate on anything other than all the things I want to do to you on it."

"Well I can always sit somewhere else." I laughed getting up.

He pulled me to him and kissed me hard. I relaxed into it as he explored my mouth with his tongue. He grabbed my ass and lifted me so I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Sit right here." He said, pulling away and sitting me on the edge of the desk. He pushed me back so I was lying flat, undoing my jeans and pulling them and my panties down in one go.

He pushed my sweater up slightly, so my bottom half was completely exposed to him and bent to kiss my stomach.

I lifted my head and gaped at him, shocked by this unexpected turn of events and more turned on than I cared to admit.

He kissed down, down, slowly down, until he finally had his mouth exactly where I wanted it. He took one long lick between my legs, before he plunged his tongue inside me.

My back arched and my head flew back as he worked his magic. He sucked and licked and swirled and flicked, while I writhed and moaned on the desk. He held my hips down firmly as my orgasm overtook me. He didn't stop as I convulsed in pleasure, waiting until I went still before he stood up.

"Fuck Princess." He undid his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down quickly. He held my waist, moving me so that my ass was hanging off the desk a bit and pushed into me with a moan.

He moved slowly at first, watching as he slid in and out of me. His gaze left where we were joined and he met my stare, his eyes full of lust and love as he started to move quicker. I couldn't do anything but lay there and he used his thumb to rub at me. All too soon I was falling apart again and Edward joined me seconds later.

"Edward…" I panted, I didn't really know what to say.

He slipped out of me and kissed me quickly on the lips. He handed me my panties and jeans and I sat up and shimmied them on, not moving from the edge of the desk.

"Desk sex! I think it might be my favourite." He said as he pulled his jeans up and stood between my legs.

"I think it might be mine too." I told him, as he tucked my hair behind my ears.

"I love you Princess." He kissed me softly. "I'm sorry I was rude about your dad, he doesn't know what's going on."

There was a knock on the door and Edward shouted. "What?"

Jasper strolled in, took in our position and dishevelled states and laughed.

"So I raced home in a panic because we have a situation and you two were fucking on a desk?"

"Pretty much." Edward admitted, while I blushed and wondered if I'd ever get used to how open the Cullens were with each other.

"Shit, you'd think someone trying to kill your girlfriend would dampen your libido E."

"You'd think." Edward agreed. "But apparently not." He shrugged.

Jasper snorted. "So what do you need?"

Edward ran a hand through his hair and kissed me. "I'll be downstairs Princess." He told me and he left the room with Jasper.

I slipped off the desk, our brief interlude was clearly over, so I set about making my list, hoping against hope that Mr Biers was who he said he was and that Edward was wrong about Aro coming for me on Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>An – So there you have it. **

**Happy Holidays everyone! **

**Let me know what you thought. Please. x**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**So I hope you all had a good Christmas. Happy new year to you all!**

**The reviews continue to blow me away. I love them all. Thank you. x **

**I didn't get around to replying to everyone last chapter, but I figured you'd prefer that I worked on this chapter. **

**Thanks to all the girls on Facebook, pimping this story out and letting me know what they think. Come say hey, the link to the group is on my profile page. (Yeah, I put a link up! I'm so freaking cool!) **

**Anyway here's the chapter. X**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Once I had completed my list, I went downstairs to give it to Edward. He was nowhere to be found and Rose informed me that he and Jasper were in the basement.

She took me downstairs, I'd been down here a few times, when Edward had been showing me around his house the first night I came over and when I'd been with Rose in her room, but today she pushed open another door that I'd never been through before.

We were in a plush hallway with several doors off of it.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"This is the business side of the basement. There's a big meeting room." She threw open the only door on the right hand side of the corridor. I peeked in and there was a massive table that looked like it could comfortably sit forty people. "There's a couple of smaller meeting rooms." She waved in the direction of some doors as we walked past. There's a tech room, the incinerator and a couple of, er, other rooms."

"Other rooms?"

"Meeting don't always end well for some people." She gave me a look.

"Oh!" I said as I understood what she was telling me.

She pushed open one of the doors, it looked like a bedroom, there was a bed, a TV, and a bathroom.

"Holding room." She explained. "We kept Tanya in here before she was returned."

I nodded. Tanya had been returned to her family after it became clear that Aro wasn't bothered if the Cullens had her or not. She hadn't done anything and she wasn't considered a threat according to Edward.

Rose pushed open another door and I could hear Edward and Jasper talking. I walked inside and found them sitting in front of a wall of computer monitors. Jasper was typing away furiously and Edward seemed to be concentrating on one particular screen.

"Princess." Edward said without taking his eyes off the screen.

"I have the list." I told him, walking towards him and handing it over.

He pulled me onto his lap. "We don't need it, we found your Mr Biers."

"Oh, ok, is he, um…"

"He does work for Seattle University." Jasper sighed and I relaxed a bit, glad that Edward's worry had been for nothing.

"Well that's good right?" I asked because they were both still working and neither of them looked pleased.

"We don't know yet." Jasper informed me.

"Uh…" I didn't understand, surely if they had confirmed that Mr Biers worked for the university, then he was who he said he was.

"Now we have to establish if it was him who really called, someone may just have used his name. If it was him that called, we need to check his background and bank details. He could still be working for Aro even if he legitimately works for the university as well. Once we've gathered all the data we can get a clearer picture of whether or not this guy is genuine. Then we have to check to see if your fathers work phone line is secure because anyone could have listened in on that call and they will know that you are going to be at the house on Monday night." Jasper explained.

"Wow!" I was stunned, that seemed like an awful lot of trouble to go to just to check something that seemed fine to me.

"Stop!" Edward yelled and Jasper froze. "There." Edward pointed to the screen he was watching, it looked like a bank statement.

"Fuck!" Jasper exhaled. "Ok, let me get in further." He went back to his clicking and Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"What?" I asked him.

"Mr Biers got a rather large deposit into his bank account two weeks ago." He sighed. "Could be innocent, could be a payoff for information on you."

"Come on Bella, let's leave these guys to it." Rose said from the doorway. I kissed Edwards cheek and followed her back upstairs.

Rose and I hung out and helped Esme with dinner and the family ate together before Edward and Jasper took off back downstairs. I finally gave in at ten and went to bed. I had a long shower and curled up in bed falling to sleep almost instantly.

I woke up when Edward tried to get out of bed without waking me.

"Where are you going?" I asked groggily.

"We're going to Seattle." He leant over and kissed my forehead.

"Are we?" I sat up.

"Jazz and I are going to Seattle." He clarified.

"Why?"

"To speak to Mr Biers."

"But…you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…that's crazy. You can't just run off to Seattle to see some guy who may or may not be involved with Aro."

"I'm pretty sure I can."

"What are you going to do Edward? Knock on his door and ask him if he's working for Aro?" I snorted.

"Yeah."

"And you expect him to tell you the truth!"

"I'll have a gun pointed at his head Princess. People tend to be much more honest when they're scared." He said like it was obvious.

I made some kind of noise that expressed my sheer disbelief at his plan.

"Edward! That's ridiculous, he could be totally innocent and you're going to terrify him."

"I don't care."

"I care!"

"Ok." He shrugged as he pulled on his jeans.

"Edward…" I was a bit shocked. Edward usually didn't dismiss what I said.

"Look Princess, either I'm going to see him, or you're not going anywhere on Monday. You choose." He said to me.

"You can't make me choose and you can't stop me going where I like." I got out of bed.

"I don't want to."

"But?" I sensed one coming.

"But I promised you I would keep you safe and if we have to fall out for me to do that, then we will."

I gaped at him as he put his shoes on and walked out of the room. I grabbed my dressing gown and followed him downstairs. Jasper was already waiting in the lobby and Edward handed him his keys and he left us alone.

"I can't believe you're doing this Edward." I really couldn't, Edward almost always did what I asked him to, but today he wasn't listening at all.

"You hate me?"

"Never…."

"But?"

"But I'm really freaking pissed at you right now." I told him.

"I know." He kissed me quickly on the lips. "I love you Princess."

"I know." I turned away from the door and I heard it shut as he left. I went through to the lounge where Rose was sitting watching TV and flopped onto the sofa.

"You're angry with him." Rose stated rather than asked.

"Yes!"

"Ok." She shrugged. "Shit happens, I'm sure you'll get over it."

"You think he's right!"

"Yep."

"Unbelievable!" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration.

"I'll tell you what's unbelievable. You!"

"What?"

"Your attitude to this whole situation! What the fuck is that about Bella? E's trying to keep you safe and you're throwing fucking tantrums because he's not doing what you want?"

"I'm not having a tantrum." I said sulkily, sounding exactly like I was having a tantrum. "What if he's wrong about this guy? My boyfriend pulling a gun on him, isn't exactly gonna put me at the top of his list when he's dishing out scholarships."

"If E's instincts are telling him something is off about this guy, then I'd be willing to bet money that he's right. E does not fuck around and he does not take your safety for granted. Everything E does is done with you in mind, to protect you. He's not trying to ruin your future! He's trying to ensure that you have a fucking future and you're getting pissed at him." She glared at me and I swallowed loudly, Rose could be pretty scary. "Now, instead of working and trying to figure out what the hell Aro's up to, he's going to be worrying that he's upset you! Real fucking helpful Bella! You know what happens if this guy isn't who he says he is and Aro manages to get to you?"

"Uh…, he'll kill me?"

"No! He'll make a deal with E! E would hand himself over to save you Bella. None of us could stop him and we'd probably end up losing you both. So, who cares about your fucking scholarship? You don't need it anyway and you certainly won't be needing it if you're fucking dead! There's more at stake here than your education!" She stood and stormed out of the room, leaving me to absorb everything she had just said.

I was too stunned to think anything for a couple of minutes.

As what Rose had said sunk in, I realised how right she was. I was getting annoyed with Edward because he might ruin my chances at a scholarship, and it was so insignificant in the general scheme of things. I'd behaved like a spoiled selfish little girl, not thinking about what everybody else was doing to try to keep me safe.

The fact Edward had gone to Seattle against my wishes meant that there was a very real danger and I hadn't helped at all. Edward had said that he had to separate himself from me slightly in order to work, and this morning I'd been a distraction that he didn't need. If he was worrying about me being cross with him and not concentrating, it could put him in danger and that was the last thing I wanted.

Knowing that Edward would willingly hand himself over to Aro to save me was a sobering thought. It was unbearable to think of Edward being hurt. Rose was clearly worried, this was a life and death situation and I hadn't ever really let myself think about it in those terms.

I wiped tears from my face angrily, sitting here crying wasn't going to help anything, but sometimes the whole situation was too big for me to process. It was too early in the morning which meant I was tired and therefore emotional. I knew that Aro was dangerous to us all, but I had never really stopped to consider what would happen to me, or Edward, if he managed to get to us.

Rose came back into the lounge carrying two coffees.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"You were right though, I wasn't thinking." I sniffed.

"Christ, don't fucking cry! E will go mental if he thinks I made you cry."

"I don't suppose you cry?"

"Rarely. What's the point of crying, it changes fuck all." She was eerily similar to Edward.

I nodded.

"Look Bella, no one expects you to understand it all, we've lived our whole lives with an element of danger, and when we're at home, we're pretty laid back about things, but we have to be like that, we'd all go fucking mad if we lived in a constant state of terror. But we all understand the reality of the situation because we've seen what Aro is capable of. You haven't, and that's not your fault, but the boys work constantly to eliminate threats and keep us all safe. That's the part you don't see. When you go to school, when you go to bed or wake up without E, that's what he's doing. He's down in that basement with Jasper and Emmett, checking anyone and everyone you come in contact with, making sure no one can get to you, to any of us."

"I didn't realise. How am I supposed to know if no one tells me?"

"You're not. E tries to keep you from the worst of it. You're the Princess." She smirked at me. "He wants you protected and safe in your little bubble."

"I'm not some fragile breakable little girl!"

"I know that! Christ, no one's ever challenged E the way you have. He's spent the last few years doing exactly what he wants, and telling everybody else what to do. At home we've all let him get away with it, and outside the house, well you've seen him, he fucking terrifies people. But not you, you call him on his bullshit, it's highly amusing to watch, with you he has to think about what he says and does, it's good for him, but pick your battles. Don't fuck with his work. That's the one area where you should absolutely trust him to be doing the right thing."

"E is the best at what he does and he wouldn't go off to Seattle if he didn't think he needed to. It might seem like an over-reaction, but if E thinks it's necessary, then it is. I know it's not ideal if he messes up your chance at a scholarship, but the alternative is so much worse Bella."

"I know, I don't even care about the damn scholarship. I just want Edward to be ok, for us all to get through this. I feel like I'm making everything more difficult for him, I'm not used to not trusting people or being cagey with information. I mean, is every single person I come into contact with a threat to us?"

"A possible threat, yeah. It's going to be an adjustment, living with this family. Why don't you get dressed and we'll go through some, uh, let's call them basic safety measures."

"Ok." I nodded and sipped at my coffee. "Thanks Rose."

It was time to step up. I had made my choice, I wanted to be with Edward, I had chosen the Cullens and everything that came along with them. I'd known what I was getting into and I needed to take it more seriously. Maybe once the situation with Aro was sorted we could relax a bit, but until then I needed to do everything I could to keep myself and consequently Edward out of danger.

I showered and dressed and went back down to the living room where Rose was waiting for me with Emmett.

"I was thinking, you're most at risk when you're not with us. You went with your dad on Thursday and that could have been catastrophic, you need to learn to say no, and mean it." She said.

I nodded. "Ok."

"So I figured we'd try some role-play."

"Like dressing up?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"No! Fucking Hell! Like, you pretend to be someone trying to get Bella to come with them."

"Rose, I think they covered this in kindergarten." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Were you absent that day then?" she arched her eyebrow at me.

"No."

"Then how come you jumped in E's car when Em asked you to?"

"Uh…"

"Quite." She smirked smugly. "You got in a car with two strangers, both of whom carry guns and belong to the biggest crime family on the West Coast. Obviously it turned out well, but it wasn't the smartest choice was it?"

"Um, well, no." I admitted, because annoyingly she had a point.

"Right, so let's do this." We all stood up. "Emmett, try and get Bella to go with you."

"Hey little girl, wanna come see my new puppies?" Emmett said grinning.

"No." I laughed.

"I have candy." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ohh, cool what kind?"

"Are either of you fuckers going to take this seriously!" Rose scowled at us and we both put on our serious faces and apologised. "Right go again, and do it properly this time Emmett. Pretend to be her dad."

"Hi Bells" Emmett laughed.

"Hi dad." I said feeling ridiculous.

"I need you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Oh uh..., I can't." I said weakly and looked at Rose who rolled her eyes at me.

"Real assertive Bella."

"Well what am I supposed to say?"

"Sorry dad I'm not going anywhere until you tell me exactly where and why we are going. So start talking or fuck off."

"I'm not going to say that to my dad!" I stared at her incredulously.

"No, God forbid you might offend him, much better to go with him and wind up dead." She glared at me.

We spent the rest of the morning going through various scenarios Rose dreamed up. It seemed to me the point was I shouldn't go anywhere, with anyone, ever, unless Edward said it was ok. Why she couldn't just say that was beyond me.

"Ok! Last one. Bella you're at school and Edward is supposed to be picking you up but Sam and Embry are there instead." Rose instructed.

"Uh, hi." I started.

"Hi Bella, E's busy so he sent us to get you." Emmett said doing a dire impression of what I think was supposed to be Embry.

"Oh, ok." I nodded, but I caught Rose's nostril flare, "I mean, where is Edward exactly?"

"He's banging some chick at a motel in Port Angeles." Emmett snickered and Rose smacked him. "Sorry peaches, um, alright, he got caught up in Seattle and he's running late."

"Oh, well I'll just call him." I raised my eyebrows at Rose.

"Always ask questions and always check with E." She nodded.

"Ok."

"Project KTFPA is a success!" Emmett cheered.

"Project what?" I asked him.

"KTFPA."

"What's that?"

"Project Keep The Fucking Princess Alive. KTFPA for short. I named it." He said, like I couldn't guess that.

I rolled my eyes. "I've managed to keep myself alive for eighteen years."

"That was before you met us Little B. Hey, come see this." He turned and started to leave the room so I followed him.

"What the fuck Bella! Where are you going?" Rose shouted at me.

"Uh, with Emmett."

"Where?" She demanded.

"I don't know."

"Exactly, so why are you going? Were you listening to a damn word I said all morning? Ask fucking questions!"

"But it's Emmett!" I yelled at her.

"It doesn't matter! Information is vital. Yes, you can trust Emmett, but that doesn't mean you can't ask questions."

"Sorry Little B." Emmett grinned at me and I gave him the finger as he left the room.

"That was a test?" I glared at Rose.

"Yep and you failed fucking miserably Bella."

"Whatever." I huffed not sure why I was so annoyed with her.

"For an intelligent girl you sure do some stupid things."

"Well I'm so sorry, maybe I'm just not cut out for all this." I said stroppily.

"Oh, fuck off Bella." Rose scowled at me.

"Why don't you fuck off!" I said surprising myself and her.

She looked slightly taken aback for a moment, before she smiled widely. "I think we'll make a Cullen out of you yet." She nodded and I rolled my eyes at her.

After lunch Rose enlisted Alice's help to teach me some basic self-defence.

Alice grabbed me several times and I tried to fight her off, I mean, she was tiny, but Jesus Christ the girl had a grip on her.

"Nose, feet, balls!" Rose shouted telling me where to aim, but after several attempts I hadn't managed to get out of Alice's grasp.

"We should get you a gun." Alice's face lit up.

"Uh, not a good idea." I told her.

"Fuck no!" I was surprised when Rose agreed and I looked at her. "Sorry Bella, but Jesus, you and a gun! Christ, that's just asking for trouble. You'd probably take out the whole family and save Aro a job."

I scowled at her. "I'm done. I have homework." I turned on my heel and left the room.

"Now that was fucking assertive!" Rose yelled as I made my way upstairs.

"Bite me!" I shouted and I heard her and Alice laugh.

I resisted the urge to slam the bedroom door, but only just. I wasn't sure why I was so cross with her, Rose was only trying to help. I was still getting used to living here with them all. They were the closest thing to siblings I was ever going to get, and having spent my whole life as an only child, I wasn't used to people challenging me or making fun out of me.

Although I was pissed off with Rose, I enjoyed being part of a big family, knowing we could argue but that we would get over it and that she would still care about me was refreshing. Having people to depend on and look out for me was new, but I liked it and I wanted them to be able to depend on me too.

I got my homework out and spent a few hours trying to get to grips with my algebra homework. It was ridiculous to me that I had spent the day learning techniques to ward off a crazy mob boss and now here I was trying to work out what x + y might equal, but if I wanted to go to college next September then I needed to graduate.

I was still studying when Edward walked into the room.

"Princess." He smiled tentatively at me.

"Edward." I threw myself at him. "I'm sorry about this morning. I love you so much."

"Uh, ok." He said shifting his weight so he could hold me more firmly.

"I'm just…I'm not used to all this. To have to question everyone's motives, but I'm going to be better. I promise, I won't …"

"Fuck Princess, you don't have to be better! Where the fuck has that come from?" He asked putting me back on my feet and frowning.

"Nowhere, I was just talking to Rose and she…"

"Did Rose say you had to be better?"

"No! She just explained about how much work goes into keeping everyone safe and I hadn't realised. I don't want to make anything more difficult than it already is. How did you get on?"

"Not so good. Mr Biers had no idea he was supposed to be coming to your dad's house on Monday. He gave the information on your application to someone who paid him handsomely for it."

"Did you kill him?"

"Uh, no."

"Really?" I was surprised.

"He had a sick wife and he needed the money for her hospital bills, and I don't think he realised what he was doing was so dangerous. He gave us everything we needed to find the guy he gave the information to. We went to see him and after a little bit of, uh, persuasion, he admitted he had made the call. I killed him." Edward shrugged.

"So you were right, it was a set up."

"Is a set up Princess, it's not over yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Aro has his men coming for you on Monday. We'll try and head them off, but we don't know how they're gonna come at us, they could be concentrating on you and your dad's house or they might try something else. I've got a good mind to put you on a plane to go see your mother for the week until I can sort this out."

"You are not sending me away Edward! And certainly not to see my mother. I understand that you want to keep me safe, if you want me to skip school and stay here all day then I will."

"What exactly did Rose say to you?"

"Nothing much. Why?"

"Because you're being incredibly agreeable."

"I'm always agreeable!"

"Uh, if you say so Princess."

I smacked him.

"Edward, I know you're working hard to make sure we all get through this and I'm going to do whatever I need to do to make it easier for you. From now on if you say I should do something, then I'll do it."

"Yeah?" He didn't look convinced.

"Absolutely."

"In that case you should get naked." He smirked.

I smacked him again. "I meant in terms of safety. You know what you're doing, and I don't, if you think something's necessary then I won't argue. Me being stroppy when you're only trying to keep us safe isn't going to help."

"I kinda like you stroppy." He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Well you'd have loved me earlier, I told Rose to fuck off!"

Edward's eyes widened and he threw his head back and laughed. He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. "I fucking love you Princess, exactly as you are." He said before he kissed me.

He walked us to his bed while we were still kissing and we fell onto it. "Say fuck again."

"What like in a sentence or just the word fuck?" I asked and he moaned before he kissed me some more.

"Don't care." He mumbled as he pushed my top up and over my head.

"Ok, um, fuck!" I gasped as he thrust himself between my legs.

"Again." He demanded.

"Uh, how about, hurry the fuck up and get your clothes off." I laughed, as he pulled his shirt over his head, before yanking down my jeans and starting on his own.

"Or fuck you're good at that." I said and he moaned again before he rid us of the rest of our clothes and began teasing my nipple with his fingers.

"No! I've got it. Edward…," I reached up so I could whisper in his ear. "Fuck me." I swear to god his eyes rolled back in his head and he was inside me before I'd really got my bearings. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into me.

"Oh Fuck! Edward that feels good." I choked out.

"Princess, I'm gonna last about thirty seconds if you keep talking." He groaned.

I laughed as he rolled us over so I was on top of him. He grabbed my hips and moved me slowly over him.

"It's not funny! You're so fucking hot when you curse."

"You're so fucking hot all the time." I smirked.

"Ok, seriously you need to shut up!" He sat up and kissed me. Mostly, I think, to get me to stop talking.

We moved together, slowly, clinging onto one another, kissing and touching until we both found our release. What had started off frantic and frenzied became loving and gentle.

"Well if that's what happens when I tell someone to fuck off I'm gonna do it a lot more often." I laughed as we lay in bed together.

"Yeah?" He grinned at me.

"Although you did tell me to shut up while we were having sex. That was kinda rude."

"Well next time keep talking, see how much fun you have when I blow my load before you get yours."

"I wouldn't mind."

"No?"

"No, I like us being close, being together, but if I didn't, uh…, finish, it wouldn't be the end of the world."

"Kinda defeats the object though Princess."

"It's not about the destination, what matters is the journey." I told him seriously and he burst out laughing.

"That is the biggest pile of shit I've ever heard."

"Fuck off!" I said offended and he laughed even harder.

"I love you Princess." He pulled me towards him and I snuggled into his shoulder and must have drifted off because it was light when I woke up alone.

I showered and went downstairs, no one was around so I made myself some breakfast and sat in front of the TV while I ate. I was becoming more comfortable around the house. It was home now, and it was quite refreshing to be alone for a little while. There was almost always someone around.

Edward, Jasper and Alice came upstairs a few hours later.

"Hey Princess, you should have come and got me, I didn't know you were up."

"It's ok." I shrugged, I'd quite enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"We need to go to the diner for lunch."

"Oh ok, how come?"

"My mom and dad went with Emmett and Rose to look at some houses and we need to eat."

"So why not just make something."

"Uh, yeah, I can't cook for shit Princess. Jasper is equally dire and Alice, well, the last time we left her unattended in the kitchen, the fucking microwave exploded."

"I can cook." I laughed. "You should have said. I'd have made you all something."

"No need. But just so you know, when we get married and have our own house you'll have to do all the cooking."

"Uh…"

"Although I suppose we could always hire someone." He said looking thoughtful.

"So the diner!" I said, slightly flustered by his absolute confidence in us getting married and anxious to get off the topic. It wasn't that I didn't see my future with Edward. I did. But I was way too young to think about marriage and houses and who did the cooking. Maybe a few years down the line we could talk about it, but I needed to get through college and find a career before we seriously considered it.

Edward and Alice decided it would be fun to race to the diner, and my life flashed before my eyes several times before Edward pulled into the parking lot, about half a second before Alice. Fun was not the word I'd use to describe it, but Edward seemed pleased.

We got a table and had just ordered when Jessica sauntered over.

Jasper, Edward and Alice all stared at her.

"Hi!" She said chirpily, plopping down on the seat next to Edward.

"Hi." I said. "Uh, Jasper, Alice, this is Jessica, we go to school together."

"Hi." Jasper smiled pleasantly while Alice just stared at her.

"So E, what are you up to?"

"I'm having lunch with my girlfriend." He said like she was an idiot.

"And Jasper, where have you been hiding?" She smiled at him and Alice shot her a glare that would have made a lesser slut run away, but Jessica didn't even flinch.

"Are you his girlfriend?" She asked Alice who continued to stare.

"Yes." Edward told her after it got uncomfortable waiting for Alice to answer for herself.

"Well, she's weird." Jessica stated, turning her nose up and Edward's nostrils flared. Luckily at that moment Mike, Lauren and a few other people from school walked in and Jessica stood up to leave. "Maybe I'll see you later." She winked at Edward and walked over to join her friends at a table.

Edward turned and glared at me like it was my fault Jessica kept throwing herself at him. "I hate your fucking friends." He said simply and I laughed.

We had an enjoyable meal and after we ate Alice and I went to the restroom while Edward and Jasper paid the bill.

As we came out of the bathroom, Edward and Jasper were still at the register. Jessica was standing beside them leaning back on the counter shoving her chest out as far as she could.

"When you get tired of the virgin swan give me a call." Jessica smirked as she saw us behind them.

"The virgin swan?" Edward frowned confused.

"It's what we call Bella." Jessica said like it was obvious and all her friends laughed. "We all know she's a frigid little tease."

"Are you kidding me?" Jasper snorted. "You think…, shit, Em's gonna have a fucking field day with that one."

"Tell him, I dare you." Edward warned.

"Oh come on E! You can't expect me to keep that shit to myself! That's fucking hysterical."

"Fuck off Jazz." Edward said and Jasper walked outside, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Don't be embarrassed." Jessica patted Edward's arm totally misinterpreting his annoyance. "I mean, at least she lets you kiss her. Mike tried for nearly a year and got nothing."

Edward turned to glare at Mike who shrank in his seat.

"I know what boys like you need." She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I'll do anything you want." I was amazed by her brazenness, she seriously had no boundaries. Her parents ought to have her checked out.

Edward smiled back, looking at her speculatively.

"Anything?" Edward asked leaning in closer to her and cocking an eyebrow. He stood in front of her, just inches between their bodies. I gaped at him. What the hell was he doing?

I was about to really kick off when Alice put her arm around my waist and whispered. "Wait."

"Anything." Jess nodded. "Any time, any place, anyhow."

"Good to know." He grinned at her. "And what do you want?" He asked seductively.

"You." She said breathlessly.

"Yeah?" His tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"Yeah."

He leant in even closer so his mouth was almost touching her ear and I saw her shiver. "And you'll do anything I want."

"Yes."

"Good, because you know what I want?"

"What?" She was almost whimpering. I knew all too well what Edward could do with just words.

"I want you to stay the fuck away from me and my girlfriend." He said coldly, pulling abruptly away from her.

She blinked stupidly.

"But…,but…, "` she managed to stutter.

"But what? Did you honestly think you could ever compare to the Princess?"

She gaped at him and her friends all gasped and then started laughing and I saw her face redden as she realised that she had an audience.

"And Jennifer…,"

"It's Jessica." She snapped.

"I know." Edward laughed. "But maybe you should pay more attention to what you call people."

"What are you talking about?" she said angrily.

"The virgin swan….," He raised his eyebrows at her. "It's neither original nor accurate. And if you ever call my sister weird again…," He smirked as Jessica's eyes widened. "She'll probably fuck you up." He winked at her and turned to me and Alice smiling. "You ready to go?"

Jasper and Alice said goodbye once we were outside, and drove off in Alice's car, leaving Edward and I alone.

"Look I'm sorry Princess. I know I shouldn't have done that and that she's your friend, but you have to admit, she's a fucking nutcase." Edward turned towards me as soon as they were gone.

"Are you kidding me? That was freaking awesome!" I yelled and he looked at me surprised. "Seriously, she's been asking for that for weeks."

"You're not mad?"

"No! I think I might love you more than I did ten minutes ago." I laughed.

"Was she telling the truth?"

"I don't know, do you think I'm a frigid little tease?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Not that." He rolled his eyes at me. "About Newt, you never kissed him."

"Edward, you're the only person I've ever kissed."

"Fuck, really Princess?"

"Uh yeah." I admitted embarrassed.

Edward swung me around and pushed me against the wall. He kissed me, moaning into my mouth. I was vaguely aware that we were in public but as Edward continued to kiss me I soon forgot my surroundings.

"You like that? Knowing you're the only one?" I panted as we broke apart.

"I love that, and you need to stop talking before I fuck you in a parking lot."

"Parking lot sex! Sounds like fun." I laughed.

"Shit Princess." He moaned and kissed me again.

We finally managed to make it to the car and Edward headed for home.

"Are you going to be working all afternoon?" I asked him.

"Probably, why?"

"I was just thinking I could go see my dad this afternoon."

"Uh…"

"It's up to you." I told him, if he didn't want me to go, I wouldn't. I'd meant what I said yesterday, I was going to do everything I could to make this easier on him. "I just figured if Aro's got people coming for us tomorrow night then they might stick around when we're not where we're supposed to be, so I don't know when it'll be safe to go see my dad, but if I go today, then I won't need to check in with him again for a while."

"Let me just check it out first."

I nodded and Edward called Jasper who checked the surveillance and said it was all clear. Embry confirmed that he and Sam hadn't seen anything while they had been outside. I hadn't even realised they were still keeping an eye on my dad's house. I was a little overwhelmed that Edward was looking out for my dad as well.

I knew my dad was working so Edward drove me over to the station.

"Hey dad."

"Bells!" He said happily. "Uh, Edward." He said not quite so happily.

"Chief Swan." Edward nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, well the guy called and cancelled tomorrow, so I thought that I could come over today instead. I can make us some dinner."

"Oh! Ok, well I won't be done here for about an hour, but we could head home after that."

"Sounds good."

"And Edward, you're coming…" my dad trailed off trying to hide a grimace.

"No." Edward laughed. "Call me when you want picking up Princess." He said to me and I followed him out of the station.

I was kissing him goodbye when we were interrupted by Jake arriving for his afternoon shift.

He walked by, clearing his throat loudly.

"I have some cough drops in the car if you need them." Edward called to him as he broke away from me. Jake turned and scowled at him.

"Edward!" I laughed.

"What? I do!"

"Go do your work." I shook my head at him.

"Ok. Love you Princess." He kissed my cheek, winked and got in his car.

After thirty minutes of sitting in an awkward silence while my dad was in his office and Jake sat four feet from me at his desk. My dad finally appeared and asked if I was ready to go.

I jumped up, more than ready to leave.

"Yep. Um, bye Jake." I said cautiously.

Jake looked up from his desk, staring at me for a few moments.

"Bye Bells." He finally answered and I followed my dad out of the station.

My dad and I spent a fairly fun afternoon in the kitchen, I cooked up some meals for him, because he clearly hadn't eaten anything decent since I left. I set him to work peeling potatoes and chopping vegetables while we made small talk about school and his work. We avoided all talk of the Cullens and Edward, but it was nice to spend a bit of time with him.

We sat and ate dinner together, and then we watched a game on TV.

When we heard the screech of tyres, we both turned to look out of the window. Edward's car skidded to a halt in the driveway, Emmett and Jasper jumped out before it had stopped and headed off into the woods behind the house.

"What are they doing?" My dad asked heading to the front door.

"Dad, wait!" I called after him uselessly. I didn't know what was going on, but if all three boys had turned up it couldn't be good.

He threw the front door open, Edward was running towards the house and my dad stood blocking the door with his hands on his hips.

"Just what is the meaning of this?"

"Chief Swan, you need to get back inside." Edward told him firmly, trying to enter the house.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No! Please get inside."

"Not until you tell me what the hell you think you're playing at."

"Edward!" I rushed towards him.

"Shit Princess, keep away from the fucking door." He said, attempting to push me back.

"Hey!" my dad yelled at him. "Just who do you think you are talking to like that? Is this how he talks to you Bells?"

"We don't have time for this. Fuck!" Edward moaned, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry Princess." He whipped out his gun and pointed it directly at my father. "Get in the house. Now!"

My dad froze in shock.

Edward took advantage of my dad's state to push us both inside and shut the door. He seemed to assess the house quickly and he directed me towards a corner by the stairs.

"Stay right here, do not move until I come back for you. Ok?" I nodded. "I have to go." He kissed me quickly and turned to leave.

"What in God's name is going on!" My dad bellowed, regaining his senses and blocking Edward's way.

"Right now, I'm trying really fucking hard to keep you both alive and you are not making it easy!" Edward shouted.

My dad frowned and reached for his gun belt.

"Fuck!" Edward sighed and held up his gun again stopping my dad's attempt at drawing his own weapon. "I don't want to shoot you, but I will if I have to."

My dad's eyes widened and he raised his hands into the air slowly.

"Edward!" I gasped. I knew Edward would do anything in order to protect me, but that apparently included shooting my own father and I'm not entirely sure how I felt about that.

"I have to keep you safe and I won't let him stop me." Edward told me not taking his eyes or his gun off my father as he backed up towards the door in the kitchen.

"I'll explain when I get back, I'll do whatever you want then Chief Swan. Christ, you can shoot me if you want to, but I need to take care of this first. Please stay inside away from the doors and windows and please, please, make sure that she stays there." He begged my father who nodded robotically, still stunned.

"You hate me yet?" Edward asked me as he made it to the door and pushed it open behind him.

"Never." I assured him.

He smiled a sad smile. "Back soon Princess." He winked at me and then he was gone.

I slumped to the floor, just when I thought I could have the Cullens and my dad in my life, my dad was going to find out exactly how much I'd lied about what I knew about Edward and his family.

"When I get back we will be discussing this." My dad said solemnly, reaching for the phone.

"What! Where are you going? Who are you calling?" I asked panicked.

"I'm calling for backup."

"No, don't!" I scrambled across the floor and pulled the phone jack out of its socket before clambering back to where Edward had told me to stay.

"The boy threatened me with a gun!" He gaped at me.

"He wasn't really threatening you, he was trying to protect you. He wanted you to stay inside." I'd seen the precision and speed with which Edward could aim and shoot, he was frighteningly fast. My dad might carry a weapon, but he was in no way trained to deal with gunmen who had that kind of skill and accuracy and Edward knew that.

"Your boyfriend is armed and running around the woods with his friends, and you don't want me to go out there!" He shouted at me. "I'm the Chief of Police, I can't just ignore that!" He headed towards the front door.

"Please!" I was getting hysterical. "Someone's out there and if you go out there you might get hurt."

"And you think those boys are better equipped to deal with that than I am?" he said incredulously.

I looked at him and knew that this wasn't the time to lie. Once this was over, we'd be forced to tell him the truth anyway, I didn't think he would overlook the fact Edward had threatened to shoot him. "Dad, I know they are."

My dad's eyes went impossibly wider. "Just what did you get caught up in?"

"I…,"

"I don't have time right now Bells. Stay where you are. I'll be back shortly."

"No! If Edward said you should stay inside, then you should stay inside!"

"I don't have to do what that boy tells me. I am an adult and I can look after myself." He threw open the front door and looked around.

Edward flew through the door, barrelling into my dad so they both fell to the floor and I flinched when two bullets hit the wall behind where my dad had just been standing. Edward turned and shot the man who was now running towards the front door. He got off my dad and crawled to the front door and pushed it shut.

"Jesus motherfucking Christ! Was I not crystal fucking clear about staying inside. What the fuck is wrong with you!" Edward almost screamed at him. "You ok Princess?"

"Uh, I think so."

"How the fuck am I supposed to keep her safe if I'm worrying about you!" he glared at my dad. "I will shoot you in the fucking leg so you can't move if you don't agree to stop behaving like a fucking idiot! Get your gun out, aim it at that door and shoot anyone that tries to come in." Edward instructed him.

"I…uh"

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Edward muttered under his breath and pushed my dad towards where I was standing.

"Princess you ever shot a gun?"

"Once."

"Please tell me you were a natural."

"Of course I wasn't! Why, what do you want me to do?"

"Shoot anyone that comes through that door."

"Edward I can't!" I cried. "I can't do what you do!"

"Ok Princess." He pulled out his phone and called someone. "How many…., Fuck!..., Aro wasn't messing around, how the fuck did they know she was here?….,yeah…, I have to stay with the Princess…., I know…, I can't Rose…,because I think he's in shock….,How long until the others get here? …., Fuck!..., I'm not leaving her!" He hung up.

"Edward just go, if you need to go help the others, then go."

"No! Fuck Princess, I'm not gonna leave you!"

"Go. I'll take care of Bella."

We both turned in surprise as my dad grabbed his gun from his belt.

"Uh, Chief Swan, no offence but…"

"I'm trusting that you're trying to keep my daughter safe. Don't make me regret that. Do what you have to do. Then the pair of you are going to tell me everything."

Edward hesitated for a moment, torn between going to help Jasper and Emmett and staying with me.

"Edward, go." I told him. I knew that he was the best, Emmett and Jasper would fare much better with Edward out there with them.

Several things seemed to happen at once. Edward's phone started to ring, the front door burst open and two men came crashing through the back door.

Edward pushed me roughly behind him and my dad. He shot both men at the back door, hardly glancing in that direction. My dad took aim and shot the man at the front door, but not before he took a shot.

I screamed as I felt a white hot searing pain just above my wrist.

"Princess!" Edward whipped round to face me.

I screamed again, all pain in my arm forgotten. My dad was lying on the floor, his face pale and I stared at him in shock as a dark puddle spread out underneath him. I was frozen where I stood, unable to tear my eyes away as the darkness crept across the floor.

"Oh God!" Edward gasped, getting down on his knees beside my father.

My dad mumbled something as his eyes closed, but I couldn't make it out.

"Yes sir, always." Edward nodded, sounding choked up.

"Dad!" I dropped to the ground and knelt at the side of him.

"Bells." He smiled serenely, never opening his eyes and becoming more pale and still.

"Dad!" I shook him, but got no response. "Dad..., Edward?" I asked wildly.

Edward looked at me with an agonised expression.

"No!" I yelled at him. "No! You do something. Make him wake up! You make him wake up Edward!"

"Princess…."

"No!" I jumped up and swayed on my feet when I saw the blood on my jeans, I didn't feel at all well. The ground rushed to meet me but I was in Edwards arms before I hit the floor, I was vaguely aware of his voice and then Jasper and Emmett's, before I drifted off into numbness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So…., this had to happen, sorry. **

**I don't really know how realistic all that was, I've never been to a gun fight, but its fiction so…, uh…, it'll have to do.**

**Next chapter is half done, shouldn't be too long. x**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. **

**Sorry it's been such a long time, this chapter was hard. Like proper hard. I was a total fail at replying to reviews again, so sorry about that as well. I will try to do better.**

**So, here you have it. This is the most sad that this story gets. After this chapter it's all sunshine and fucking rainbows…,uh…, not really, but this is the most serious chapter I suppose. There's some unrealisticness (totally made that word up) but if you've got this far, you'll know it's not a real mob story. Can't have believability getting in the way of my plot! **

**Massive thanks to Kitty Vuitton who helped me write this. Without her help you would not be getting this chapter. I love her muchly. (Yep, it's a made up word, I'm on a roll.) **

**Part of this is dedicated to Wendemyre, she'll know which part. Miss you. Love ya! **

**And to the girls on facebook, thanks for all the encouragement and nice things you say. All of you have been lovely.**

**I hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

"Princess? Princess…" I could hear Edward, I could feel him stroking my hair, but my eyes didn't want to open. "Princess please…"

"Give her some time." Was that Carlisle? "She just fainted. She's perfectly fine otherwise."

"Perfectly fine! She just got fucking shot, watched her father die and fainted. How the fuck is any of that perfectly fucking fine?" Edward whisper yelled.

"I meant physically, son. It's a superficial injury on her arm, and her body simply shut down because of shock. She'll wake up when she's ready."

"When will that be?"

Carlisle sighed. "I can't say."

"Really fucking helpful dad. What's the point of being a doctor if you don't know shit?"

"Edward, I know you're upset, but she will wake up."

Edward shook me a little. "Princess please. Wake up."

I tried, I really did, but my eyes still didn't want to open and my body didn't want to move. If I opened my eyes I didn't know where I'd be or what I'd see and opening my eyes would mean having to face reality and I just wasn't ready yet, so I let myself drift away again.

The next thing I was aware of was muffled voices and I came too slowly, disorientated and confused when I realised I was in bed in Edward's room. I sat up and listened to the conversation going on in the hall.

"Edward you tried your best, you can't do any more that." I could hear Esme outside the door.

"It doesn't matter, none of this would ever have happened if she hadn't met me. She's gonna fucking hate me."

"She won't hate you." Esme assured him. "Go be with her. I'm sure she'll be awake soon."

"But…, I mean…, she might not…maybe..., uh…, what if she doesn't want to see me?"

"Oh fuck off E! You're such an emo dick!" That was Rose. "Of course she'll want to see you, she loves you and she needs you more than ever right now. I know you feel bad about all of this, but that's not going to help her. So you need to suck it the fuck up and get in there before I kick your fucking ass from here to next Tuesday."

"Have you ever considered a career in motivational speaking Rose? Because really, that was great. Thanks."

"Hiding behind sarcasm, because you're scared shitless. Nice." I could just imagine Rose's smirk. "Look E." She said in a softer tone. "This is horrible, it's gonna be hard and upsetting, but Bella needs you. You can help her through this. Just be there for her. Don't shut yourself off and don't be all contrite and guilty because it's annoying as fuck. Trust me she won't want to hear that."

"So I should just go in and act normal?"

"Fuck no! Christ, just …, I don't know, make sure she's ok, then let her cry, scream, throw things, whatever she needs to do to get through this. All you have to do is be there, that's what she needs most."

It went quiet then and I waited. A few moments later Edward came into the room, looking tired and dishevelled.

"Princess?" He said uncertainly, when he saw I was sitting up and I gave him a weak smile.

"How…, are you…, is your…fuck!... I don't…, I can't…," He ran his hand into his hair and sighed. "I'm so fucking sorry."

I nodded.

"Do you feel ok, do you need anything?"

"Water please." I croaked, and he rushed to get me some from his mini fridge.

"How's your arm?"

"Fine." I frowned, looking down to find my right lower arm in a bandage. It didn't hurt at all. "How did…" I was confused, I didn't know how I'd been hit.

"The bullet went straight through your…, uh…" He looked panicked at having brought up my dad.

"Oh ok." I let him off the hook.

He handed me the water before stepping back and sitting down on the sofa. We stared at each other in silence for several minutes.

"What happens now?" I whispered eventually. "Do I have to talk to the police? What do I have to tell them?"

"That's up to you Princess."

"Well we can't tell them the truth. How did you explain all the, uh…, bodies to them?"

"Do you really want to talk about this now Princess?" He looked at me warily and I nodded.

"Um, Marcus had people, uh, clean up, they just left the man who came in the front door, so it looks like a simple home intrusion gone wrong. Your dad fired, he fired at the same time, that's what I told them happened. Alec can sort out the investigation and make sure it's closed quickly, he has contacts, but I don't know how you feel about all that."

"I don't know how I feel about anything." I told him honestly and he nodded sadly.

"You don't have to cover it up Princess. You know that right, this is your choice. If you want to tell the police what really…,"

"Edward. I'll tell them whatever you told them." I interrupted him. "Telling the truth won't change anything, it will just cause you problems. I don't want that."

"Are you sure you're ok Princess, I mean…, why aren't you fucking crying?"

I snorted, it wasn't funny, it was just an unexpected question, asked in Edward's very own unique way.

"I'm not sure." I said. I wasn't. I think I was in shock. That was the only explanation I could come up with, for how I could sit here so calmly and discuss what lies I would tell the police about how my father died.

He got up and came to sit beside me on the bed.

"It's not your fault." I told him. "You told him to stay inside. You tried to protect him."

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Be all rational and try to make me feel better."

"Then don't you do that."

"What?"

"Feel responsible. It was Aro. He did this, not you."

"Shit Princess, stop trying to comfort me. I'm supposed to be doing that for you. This was your dad." He pulled me into his arms and said he was sorry.

"I don't blame you Edward." I said after a while, pulling away from him so he could see the truth of my words in my eyes.

"I know."

"So ask me." I said and he shook his head. "Ask me."

"No." He said adamantly.

"Ask me!" I demanded.

"I fucking can't Princess." He ran both his hands into his hair and stared at me. "I already know what your answer will be and it's wrong. Your answer is wrong!"

"You want me to hate you? Would that make you feel better Edward?" I glared at him. "Well, I won't!"

I leapt at him so I could capture his lips and I did in a forceful kiss. I poured all my grief into that kiss and he let me. I broke away from him gasping and threw my T shirt over my head, reaching for his jeans. I was all over the place, I felt a bit unhinged, but at least I felt something.

"What are you doing?" Edward grabbed at my hands as I tried to undo his belt.

"I want you." I did, I was numb and I wanted to feel something, I wanted to know that I wasn't alone. I wanted to know that Edward and I would make it through this. I wanted to think about something else for a little while. I just wanted.

I could almost see his internal struggle, he didn't like saying no to me, but he wasn't sure saying yes was the right thing to do either. I took advantage of his indecision and went for his jeans again, I knew it wasn't fair to him, using him in this way, but I was too desperate to care.

"Please Edward." I got his belt undone and started on his buttons.

"Princess no, Stop!" he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly, restraining me. I struggled against him, I tried to get away from him, I tried to fight him, but he was far stronger than me and he wasn't letting me go. Eventually I gave in and collapsed into his chest and that's when the tears came.

I sobbed, loudly and unashamedly while the reality of what had happened crashed down on me. Once I started I couldn't stop and Edward held me, he didn't attempt to sooth me or offer meaningless platitudes. He just held me, silently, letting me know he was there, without interrupting my grief. I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke up still in his arms, with an awful headache and a bunged up nose.

Edward watched me cautiously, waiting for me to do or say something.

"Please ask me Edward." I said quietly.

"Do you hate me Princess?"

"Never."

"I know. I love you Princess."

"I know." We lay in bed for a little while before I got up and took a shower. I dressed in some sweats and one of Edward's T-shirt's before sitting back on Edward's bed in a bit of a daze, I didn't know what to do, how to feel. Edward bought me up some breakfast and a drink and I picked at it mindlessly while he watched me from the sofa.

We sat mainly in silence, Edward would occasionally check if I needed anything and I would tell him no. It was too unreal, my mind couldn't accept that my father was gone. It was trying to convince me that last night couldn't have really happened, but the ache in my chest let me know that it had. I played back those few short seconds, over and over, but the result was always the same.

"Bells!" I heard Jacob yelling at some stage of the morning. "Where is she?"

"Calm down son," Came the soothing voice of Carlisle.

"Calm down! Are you seriously telling me to calm down?"

I stayed where I was, I was in no fit state to go down and deal with Jake and everybody else, but a couple of minutes later he burst through the door.

"Bells," he was hugging me tightly before I knew it and I let him hold me. I sobbed on his shoulder until I was spent and then pulled away, sniffling and snuffling.

"Come on," he helped me up and started leading me towards the door.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to my house, your mom is coming to get you as soon as she can."

"No, I …, no, I'm staying here."

"Ok. We can sort all that out later, let's just get you out of here."

"No, I'm staying here. Edward?" I looked around wildly for him and he was still sat on the sofa, watching us with a sad expression on his face. "Edward!"

He got up cautiously and I tried to go to him, but Jake held me tighter. "You stay away from her Cullen," Jacob spat. I tried to fight him but I didn't have the strength, emotionally or physically, to do much.

"Jake, please," I begged.

"Bella, you can't honestly expect me to let you stay here with him."

"Stop," I pulled away from him forcefully and rushed back to Edward. He wrapped his arm around me. "Don't make me leave Edward, please don't make me leave," I chanted.

"Never Princess," he told me quietly.

"Bella!" Jake yelled "We're going. I will not allow you to spend another minute with this…, this family."

"Edward please, please," I sobbed.

"Jacob, can't you see you're upsetting her."

"Don't talk to me," he walked towards us and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Edward.

"Take your fucking hands off her!" Edward growled.

"You don't scare me Cullen."

"I'm not trying to fucking scare you," Edward sighed and ran a hand into his hair. "This isn't about us. This is about her and I'm asking you to please take your hands off her and let her stay here."

"Fuck you," Jacob pulled me out the door.

I begged and pleaded all the way down the stairs. I was aware of Edward following close behind me and several times I tried to escape Jacob's grip but he was too strong.

When we reached the bottom we were met by the rest of the Cullens.

"You cannot take her against her will," Carlisle told Jake.

"Watch me, I don't know what the hell you've done to her, but the Bella I know would never choose to stay here with you people. She needs her family around her at a time like this."

"Hey! We're her family too," Emmett yelled.

Jacob scowled at him.

"E?" Jasper asked, as he and Emmett blocked the front door.

I saw Edward shake his head almost imperceptibly and Jasper nodded once.

"What the fuck! It's not up to him," Jacob told them.

"It's not up to you either," Jasper said.

"You wanna go with Boots, Little B?" Emmett asked me.

"No," I whispered and he scooped me into his arms before Jake could stop him.

"You have your answer," Emmett nodded, delivering me back to Edward who held me against his chest.

"Shh Princess, you're okay, we've got you," he soothed, as I sobbed.

Jacob went from shocked, to hurt, to angry in seconds.

"What is this?" he yelled. "You and your family have brainwashed her or something."

"Officer Black, you are welcome in our home if you would like to see Bella and she wants to see you. I understand that you are upset and worried about her, we all are. But I will not tolerate you manhandling her and trying to force her to leave with you. As soon as she is up to it, I will bring her to the station to make a statement," Carlisle said calmly.

Jacob walked over to Edward and I. "Bella please, just come with me."

I shook my head at him and he glared at Edward.

"I know you had something to do with this. It wouldn't surprise me if it was you that killed him," Jacob sneered. "After all, it wouldn't be the first time you shot someone's father would it?"

I gasped, shocked that Jake would say something so cruel.

Edward looked like he'd been slapped in the face.

Jacob was slapped in the face, by a furious looking Rose.

"Get the fuck out of our house," She spat at him, marching over to the door and throwing it open.

"Bella, your mom will be arriving soon, she's expecting you at the house," Jacob said, rubbing his cheek as he left.

I panicked, were they expecting me to go back there today? I couldn't, the thought of it had me rushing to the bathroom and retching over the toilet. I knew I'd have to go there eventually, but not now, not so soon.

Edward followed me and held my hair up while I emptied the meagre contents of my stomach. He handed me a cup of water as I sat back up.

"Edward I can't."

"No one's going to make you go anywhere, your mom can come here or you can meet her somewhere, whatever you want," he sat down next to me.

"I thought you were going to let him take me," I crawled into his lap.

"You think, after everything, I'm gonna let someone take you from me Princess?"

"No, I just, I saw you shake your head when Jasper asked you if he should stop Jake?"

"He wasn't asking if they should stop him. That was never in question. He was asking if they should use, uh, force. We would have if necessary, but I was hoping to avoid it. He's suspicious enough as it is."

"He's going to do his best to try and prove you had something to do with this."

"I know." Edward sighed and I waited expectantly for what came next. "What?" He asked when he caught my look.

"You're not even going to ask me if you can kill him?"

"Not today Princess." He smiled sadly and kissed my temple.

I snuggled up against him. "I love you Edward."

We sat like that for quite a while, until Esme came in and said my mom was on the phone. I wasn't up to speaking to her so Esme handled it, but I got up and Edward followed me.

We sat in the front room with his family. My mom was flying into Seattle tomorrow, but her and Phil were staying the night there because they would be tired from the travelling, so they were going to try to get a flight into Port Angeles on Wednesday. Me being here, for all she knew alone, with my dad being gone, was not enough of an incentive to make her come any quicker.

The Cullen's ordered in dinner and we all ate in the kitchen. It was sombre, there was none of the joking and laughing that I had come to expect of them, I knew they were being careful of my feelings, but I just wanted things to be normal, whatever normal was.

After dinner Edward and I went upstairs and he held me in his bed for the evening while we watched TV. I slept fitfully, nightmares waking me up and sending me running to the bathroom to throw up every couple of hours.

I made my statement to the police Tuesday morning, the detective seemed to believe my account of things and according to him it tallied with the evidence and Edward's statement so he thought it would be an open and shut case. He offered his condolences and sent me on my way, the whole thing took less than an hour.

I spent the rest of the day in bed, thinking, grieving, and dozing. Edward stayed with me. He was working on his laptop, I knew he was trying to figure out how Aro had known I was at my dad's and I could tell he was frustrated with his lack of results. Sam, Embry and Jasper were the only people who knew that I would be there and Edward trusted them all implicitly so nothing was making sense to him.

I don't think he came to bed that night, but he was there, every time I woke up in a cold sweat or running to the bathroom and come Wednesday morning, he shook me awake and handed me some coffee.

I showered and dressed sluggishly. My mother was coming today. I loved my mom, but I didn't know how much use it would be having her here.

It had been arranged that Edward and I would pick her up at Port Angeles airport, where she had managed to get a flight into. They landed at midday and Edward and I were on the road by ten.

We met them at the baggage claim and my mom ran at me and hugged me as soon as she saw me, leaving Phil to collect their bags.

I held her close for as long as she let me and eventually I had to release her. "Oh honey, you look just terrible. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I nodded. I was as fine as I could be given the circumstances.

"And who's this?" She asked as she spotted Edward.

"Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you." Edward held out his hand and my mom ignored it to hug him. He shrugged her off as quickly as was polite.

"You did alright for yourself there Bella." She winked at me. "So, tell me, where did you meet, how long have you been with him? He's very attractive, goodness me, I didn't know they made them like that in Forks." She whispered.

Yeah, my dad, her ex-husband, just died and she wants to talk about how hot my boyfriend is.

Phil dropped the bags as he reached me and hugged me. "Wow Bella, you grew up nicely. I've missed you in Phoenix." I squirmed as he held me a little too tightly

Edward seemed to pick up on my discomfort and cleared his throat, putting an arm around my shoulder as soon as he could.

Phil looked him over quickly. "So, you're the boyfriend?"

"Yep, I'm the boyfriend." Edward smiled a really fake smile and led them all out to his car.

"Is this your car?" Phil tried his best not to look impressed, but failed, and he gave Edward another once over.

"Uh huh." Edward nodded.

"Found yourself a rich little boy toy did ya Bella? Doesn't surprise me, you're a beautiful girl." Phil grinned at me unpleasantly while my mom giggled and swatted at him and Edward growled.

We drove towards Forks and other than a few outbursts from my mother telling Phil about how much she had hated Forks the journey was relatively silent.

We dropped them at their hotel and left them to get settled after we arranged to meet them for dinner later.

"Um, your stepfather is a massive dick," Edward said as soon as we pulled out of the parking lot.

I snorted. "I know, why do you think I left Phoenix in the first place?"

"You left because of him?"

"Uh huh, he was a bit overfriendly," I explained, not realising my mistake until it was too late.

The car screeched to a stop at the side of the road.

"What do you mean overfriendly?" Edward said in a cold voice.

"Oh nothing, just uh…."

Edward raised an eyebrow waiting for me to elaborate.

"Just suggestive," I finally managed. "He never did anything to me," I assured him.

"But your mom stayed with him!"

"Well, I, uh, never told her."

"Why?" He looked gobsmacked.

"She loves him."

"So! She surely loves you more. You should have told her."

I grimaced. It wasn't that I didn't think my mom loved me. She did, but she wouldn't have handled me telling her Phil made me uncomfortable at all well.

"She's complicated Edward, it wouldn't have been for the best," I shrugged.

"So why does she think you moved to Forks?"

"I told her I wanted to give her some time with her new husband."

He shook his head. "And she bought that bullshit?"

"Uh yeah, why wouldn't she?"

"Because teenage girls don't suddenly up and leave their fucking homes, their mothers and their friends, to go live with their single fathers thousands of fucking miles away in the middle of high school unless there's a pretty good reason. She should have realised it was more than you wanting her to have time with her husband, that's a weak excuse at best, and she let you go anyway. You're her daughter, you're supposed to come first. She's either incredibly self-centred or she's incredibly stupid or worse she's both."

"Uh…," I'd never really thought about it like that.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude about your mom and don't get me wrong, I'm so fucking glad you came to Forks. I just really hate shit parents Princess."

I nodded and he started driving again. I was surprised that I wasn't more annoyed with Edward for saying what he did about my mom. But as we arrived home, and Esme was waiting with a hug, I had to accept that some of the things he said had an element of truth to them. I could never see Esme letting her children go so easily.

My dad's funeral had been arranged for Friday afternoon, and Esme assured me that she and Carlisle would take care of organising it. I couldn't be more grateful, there was no way I could do it.

I spent the afternoon in Edward's bedroom. Psyching myself up for what was sure to be an interesting dinner. My mom probably assumed that I was returning to Phoenix with her, she was going to be horrified that I was planning on staying in Forks.

"Princess before we get there, you have to tell me, do you want to go back to Phoenix with your mom?" Edward asked as we drove to the hotel.

"Are you crazy?" I gaped at him. "Why...do you want me to?"

"Don't be fucking ridiculous, I just wanted to be sure of what you were thinking."

"I'm staying here Edward. You can't get rid of me that easily."

He smiled his special smile and leaned down to kiss me. "I love you Princess."

"You better, because you're stuck with me now," I told him and he laughed. "My mom's not going to like this."

"Why? I thought she wanted the time with her dick husband," he scowled.

"It's just, her biggest fear was that I'd fall in love and stay in Forks forever."

"Your mom's biggest fear is that you'd fall in love? That's….really fucking odd. I gotta tell you Princess, the more I hear about your mother the more I fucking dislike her."

"She's just different. She felt stuck here and she was unhappy, she doesn't want the same thing for me, but we're very different people." I tried to explain. "Give her a chance, for me," I asked.

"For you Princess, anything," He smiled.

We met my mom and Phil at their hotel room and walked to the restaurant. My mom kept up a steady stream of chatter that I could tell was irritating Edward, but he smiled and laughed in all the right places and I appreciated him making the effort.

We ordered dinner, my mom was busy telling us about her new hobby, which was knitting. I could feel Phil watching me, but I ignored him as best I could. My mom was trying to keep the mood light, she didn't deal well with sadness and I knew she thought she was helping me by taking my mind off of things, but honestly, even though I could smile and join in with her conversation, it was always there. It was going to take more than a few days for me to get over seeing my dad die.

We ate in relative silence. I hardly tasted my food but I finished my plate and the waitress came to clear up just as my mom excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Phil looked at me and then Edward.

"So Edward, I expect you're going to miss our Bella."

"Why would you think that?" Edward asked him coldly.

"Phoenix is an awful long way from Forks." Phil said smugly.

"I know, so it's lucky that she wants to stay here."

"You think Renee and I are going to let her stay here." he chuckled.

"I am staying here." I told him, my tone left no room for argument.

"Bella, you're grieving, you don't know what you're saying sweetie." He patted my hand patronisingly and I pulled it away harshly.

"I know exactly what I'm saying. I'm not going back with you." I spat.

"I know you think you love him, but I can't let you stay here."

"You don't have a fucking choice." Edward hissed.

Phil did a double take that Edward had spoken to him that way. He appraised him slowly and leaned forward. "You think you can overrule her mother?"

"I'm not overruling anyone. It's up to the Princess."

"The Princess." Phil scowled.

"Don't fuck with the Princess." Edward said seriously.

"You might think you're a big deal around this humdrum little town, but you're a boy, I'm a real man." Phil chuckled.

"You're a real dick." Edward muttered.

"I personally can't wait to get her back home." Phil raised his eyebrows and smirked at Edward. Christ I'd forgotten just how much of an asshole he could be.

"And I can't wait to see you try." Edward smiled, leaning back in his seat and throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"You think you can stop me?"

"I know I can." Edward said confidently.

"Well aren't you a cocky little fucker."

"You are not the first person to tell me that." Edward nodded, staring passively at Phil until he got up to get another drink from the bar.

"How do you want to do this Princess?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can whip out my gun and threaten to shoot that fucker right now, because honestly, he should die. But it's your call, you want to talk with them?"

"I'll try to talk to my mom, but with Phil, do what you want. Ohh! Can you like, go all E on him?"

"Go all E on him?" He looked at me confused.

"Yeah, you know, with the glary eyes and the scary nostril thing."

"You are a very strange girl." He shook his head and kissed me.

"Ahh." My mom said as she and Phil sat back down. "You two are so sweet."

"I know, I was just asking the kids how they're going to cope with being apart." Phil smirked at Edward.

"Oh, Bella, honey, I'm so sorry, but there's no other way." My mom did look genuinely sorry, Phil looked positively gleeful. "I thought we could stay here for a couple of weeks while we sort everything out but then we'll have to head back to Phoenix."

"I'm not coming back with you mom." I told her.

"What!" she gasped.

"I'm staying in Forks."

"You can't, where will you live? You're only just eighteen. How will you support yourself and finish high school? The only way is to move back home."

"I am home!" I said loudly and my mom looked shocked.

"I think they want to live together." Phil chuckled, shaking his head.

"Bella no! You're too young. You'll end up miserable just like I was in this dreadful town."

"Just because you were miserable, doesn't mean I will be and I, uh, kinda already live with Edward." I cringed.

"What!" She cried. "Since when?"

"Perhaps if you called your daughter more frequently you'd know the answer to that." Edward interjected, really freaking unhelpfully.

"You're being silly Bella, you need to come home." My mom ignored him. "There is no way I will allow you to stay here with a boy you hardly know."

"I'm old enough to decide for myself where I want to live." I told her firmly.

"What the hell was your father thinking allowing this?" She shook her head. "Stupid romantic fool"

I gasped at her mention of my dad and Edward glared at my mom.

"With all due respect Mrs Dwyer, Chief Swan had no choice but to let the Princess go. But he didn't want her to live with me and he did try to stop her. He put his daughter first."

"Are you trying to say I don't?" My mom looked shocked but Edward just shrugged.

"What do you do Edward?" Phil asked. "Are you in high school? Or did you drop out?"

"No, I graduated." Edward said calmly.

"A year early." I almost shouted, because Phil was getting on my last nerve. I was almost at the point where I was hoping that Edward would get cross and shoot him.

"So you work?"

"Yep. My family have an, uh, import and export business."

"And you earn enough at your age to support Bella through high school?" My mom asked.

"I've found it to be quite lucrative." Edward nodded and I snorted. "But money is not the issue here. Chief Swan's estate will go to the Princess, so she will be more than able to support herself."

"And what do your family say about this nonsense?" my mom asked him, she was getting a little hysterical. "They don't mind their son living with a girl he hasn't known all that long."

"They all love the Princess, she's family. My grandfather simply adores her, I'd go as far as to say he'd kill for her." He chuckled like he was joking, but I saw the hardness in his eyes he looked directly at Phil.

"Why are you doing this to me Bella?" My mom stood up from the table abruptly. "This is madness." She cried and ran out of the restaurant.

"So the whole family loves your little Princess." Phil laughed. "I can't wait to meet them."

"I should imagine they'll be just itching to meet you too." Edward looked genuinely amused. "Especially once they hear all about you. I'll just go and settle the bill." He said to me and I nodded, standing up so he could get out of his seat.

As soon as he was gone Phil got up and came towards me.

"So Bella, you're eighteen now." Phil smiled, but not nicely. "I really have missed you around the house."

"You need to step back." I told him firmly, but he didn't move. "If Edward…"

"Your little boyfriend might think he's a hard man." He interrupted me chuckling and coming closer still. "But he doesn't scare me."

"Well he should." I snorted, as I caught sight of a rather furious looking Edward over Phil's shoulder.

Phil frowned and looked taken aback that I was laughing at him.

"Are we ready to go?" Edward smiled, when he got back to us, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me towards him to kiss my temple. We left the restaurant and made our way along the sidewalk towards my mom's motel room where his car was parked. Once we arrived outside their room Edward let go of me and turned to Phil.

"I believe I warned you not to fuck with the Princess." He said in a deadly tone. Oh yeah, he was about to go all E on Phil's ass.

"Listen Edward…" Phil started.

"No, you listen, Phil." Edward spat his name and had him turned with his face pushed up against the wall and his arm twisted behind his back before he could finish what he was going to say.

"What the hell!" Phil fought to get away but Edward had him totally immobilised.

"I can pop your arm out of its socket with a flick of my wrist so I suggest you stop struggling." Edward said coldly and Phil froze.

"Are you ready to take me seriously?" Edward asked. "Because you're beginning to fuck me off."

Phil gave one last shot at bravado by throwing Edward's hand off his arm when Edward relaxed his grip and he spun around to face him. He took one look at Edward's face and baulked. I couldn't blame him I was still shocked by just how dangerous Edward looked when he was in full on E mode.

"If I catch you so much as looking at the Princess again, I will kill you."

"You'd try to kill me?" Phil's eyes widened comically as he took in what Edward had said.

"No." Edward scoffed and Phil seemed to relax a bit. "I said I will kill you." Edward had his gun pointed at Phil's forehead in a second. "I won't have to try."

Phil let out a little shriek and if he wasn't such an asshole I would have really felt for him.

"Please don't shoot me." Phil stuttered and cringed as he held his hands up.

"Relax, I'm not going to shoot you yet." Edward rolled his eyes and Phil whimpered as Edward lowered his gun.

"We're gonna make a deal." Edward told him. "You're going to go in there and tell your flaky wife to step up and be a fucking parent for the next two days, because the Princess needs her and after that, the pair of you are going to fuck off back to Phoenix as soon as possible. In return, I'm not going to kill you." Edward shrugged.

Phil seemed to have been rendered speechless. He opened and shut his mouth several times but nothing came out.

"So do we have a deal?"

Phil nodded furiously.

"Excellent!" Edward smiled, instantly snapping back to normal and tucking his gun away. "You ready to go Princess?"

"Yeah." I told him and he helped me into his car.

"Night." Edward called cheerily, before he got in the car and drove away, leaving Phil leaning against the wall of his motel room, breathing heavily and looking stunned stupid.

I went straight up to bed when we got in, I was exhausted and needed a good night's sleep. Edward went down to the basement with Jasper and Alec, who had been staying at the house since the weekend.

I wasn't sure what they were up to, but they were working all hours and I didn't see much of Edward on Thursday at all. I sat with Rose and Esme, who were just the tonic I needed. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day, I was going to have to say goodbye to my dad. Something I was nowhere near ready to do.

Edward came to bed with me that night, he held me while I cried or slept or stared into space.

The house was a hive of activity Friday morning and I shut myself in Edward's bedroom unable to deal with any of it. Rose bought me a plain black dress to wear, and I put it on minutes before Edward came to tell me it was time.

We arrived at the church, the place was heaving, it seemed that the whole of Forks had turned out. I clung to Edward and we walked through the crowd to take our seats at the front.

I sat through the service, with Edward wrapped around me, not really listening to what the priest was saying. My mom wailed loudly throughout the whole thing, which meant no one could really hear him anyway.

The wake was held in the church hall, stories were told and people celebrated the life of my father.

Jake had bought Leah and she seemed to be somewhere between horror-struck and star-struck as she came face to face with all the Cullens. She tried to smile at me, but she didn't quite pull it off, and I plastered a fake smile on my face while I called her names in my head as I thanked her for coming.

Jacob pulled me aside and whispered hastily that if I ever needed him all I had to do was call and I nodded and assured him I would, but that I was fine.

I hugged Jake for a good long time. I knew he didn't like the Cullens and he wanted me to leave with my mom, but I felt a need to keep him in my life. We would never be as close as we had been, but I couldn't give him up completely. He had been a good friend and colleague to my dad, and it was a connection I needed to hold onto.

I lasted a couple of hours making pleasantries with what seemed like anyone who had met my dad, ever, before I asked Edward to take me home.

I sat once again in a daze on the bed, my dad was gone, and it still felt so surreal. I didn't think about it all the time anymore, but it was still always there. I didn't know when I would feel like me again.

Edward sat next to me and I leaned in to kiss him, running my hands into his hair, we fell back onto the bed and when my hands went to his jeans he didn't stop me this time. I wasn't desperate, and we took our time as we gradually lost our clothes, kissing and caressing each other.

When Edward positioned himself on top of me, he looked me in the eyes, to check I was alright and I reached up and pulled his head down to mine so I could kiss him.

He slid into me, moving at a slow, unhurried pace. He took me softly, gently, lovingly and we clung to one another, no space between us. He consumed me like always and I cried out as I came, silent tears streaming down my face.

Edward rolled off me and pulled me to him, wiping my tears and holding me tightly until I fell into another fitful sleep.

I spent Saturday with my mom, Phil declined the invitation to join us, much to my relief. Edward also declined the invitation, much to my mom's relief. Once he was gone, she asked me a thousand times to come back to Phoenix with her, told me not to waste my life in Forks and to make sure I went to college, she was unimpressed with my plans to go to Seattle with Edward, she thought that I should go further afield and spread my wild oats, which basically translates as my own mother encouraging me to sleep around.

When I looked horrified and informed her that I wasn't interested in being with anyone other than Edward, she grumbled something along the lines of "You're exactly like your father." And while I don't think she meant it as a compliment, I took it as one. My dad was a good man and I didn't mind being like him at all.

It was a relief when we took her and Phil back to the airport that night. I hugged my mom, not knowing when I would see her again and not feeling as sad about it as I thought I ought to. Phil gave both me and Edward a wide birth and I almost laughed as he flinched when Edward put his hand out to shake Phil's goodbye.

Sunday, I caught up with my schoolwork. I hadn't decided if I was up to school on Monday or not, but I didn't want to fall behind. Rose had been going to the school to collect my assignments and homework for me. Edward helped me out, I'd always known he must have been smart to graduate so early, but it wasn't until he completed my, as far as I was concerned, impossible biology homework in next to no time, that I realised how ridiculously clever he was.

Sunday night was spent lazing in front of the TV with the whole family. While they hadn't gone back to exactly as they were before around me, there was still teasing and bickering, and I found myself smiling a lot more than I had in what felt like ages.

After another week of staying home, I decided that I had to go back to school, it was time to face the real world. I missed my dad. I missed him all the time. I knew I couldn't spend the rest of my life weeping for him, but I couldn't help getting tearful at times. I was still waking up throughout the night feeling fine for a few moments, before the image of him lying cold and lifeless on the floor hit me and I was running to the bathroom and retching.

Esme had taken it upon herself to start feeding me up, she told me I was looking too pale and gaunt. She made more and more food, always offering me something that looked and smelt delicious. She held me, hugged me, seemed to know when I was feeling sad and comforted me in any way that she could. She mothered me, and I let her, I needed it and she loved doing it.

I slept a lot, between the crying and the nightmares I was constantly exhausted. I would often doze off after lunch or early in the evening. Edward would carry me to bed and hold me all night, while I thrashed and flailed, reliving those last few moments again and again.

"You're sure about this Princess?" Edward asked as we pulled up at the school the first Monday in October.

"I've got to go back at some stage."

"Yeah, but if you're not up to it, you can have more time off."

"I'll be fine." I assured him.

"You have your phone. Sam and Embry are going to be outside all day, if you need to come home, then call me." He told me and I nodded.

He got out and opened my door for me, pulling me into his arms.

"I love you Princess, so fucking much." He kissed me goodbye and I made my way into school, nothing much had changed. I got sympathetic glances from everyone, and all my teachers went easy on me. Even Jessica said something nice. It was tiring, but I survived. I went home, ate the dinner Esme had prepared for me and was asleep by eight.

Slowly, over the next couple of weeks, life regained some normality, the nightmares became less frequent, I cried less often, and stopped throwing up. I was still tired all the time, which led to me being moody, but I felt much more like me. I wasn't ever going to get over losing my dad, it would always be upsetting, but life had to go on..

The end of October bought Rose and Jasper's twentieth birthdays and we were all going to Franco's to celebrate. Marcus and Alec were back at the house and I was really looking forward to having a good night.

Edward and I headed up to our room to get ready, I declined his offer to shower together, and got in first, while he sulked. He went in after me, while I dried myself off and did my hair.

I pulled on my favourite jeans but I couldn't get the zipper more than half way up, no matter how hard I tried. I lay on the bed trying to breathe in so I could do them up, I struggled for a couple of minutes, determined to get them on. I was red in the face and a bit sweaty, groaning and bucking on the bed as my hand yanked furiously at my zipper.

"Are you playing with yourself Princess?" Edward asked laughing from the doorway of the bathroom.

I was near to tears with frustration. "No!" I cried, letting my arms fall to my sides but not getting up. "I can't do my jeans up."

"So wear a different pair." He shrugged, pulling on a pair of his jeans and doing them up effortlessly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't want to wear a different pair Edward!" I said angrily and he looked a bit taken aback. "I want to wear these ones." I gave the zipper another go and then sat up. "Damn it! This is your mother's fault!"

"How?"

"She keeps making all those nice meals and now I'm fat!" I yelled at him.

Edward made the massive mistake of giving me a once over before he said. "You might have put on a couple of pounds, but I like it." He shrugged.

I gaped at him. Was he serious right now? Stupid, sexy, infuriating, gorgeous, idiot of a boy.

He then made his second mistake by adding. "Princess, are you ok? You seem to be making a big thing out of nothing. Um, is it, er, you know, that time?" Edward approached me cautiously.

"No Edward." I glared at him and he stopped in his tracks. "It is not _that_ time. I'm just pissed, I can get pissed can't I? Or do you assume that the only reason I could possibly be pissed, is because I've got my period. Is that what you think?" I was shouting like a nutcase come the end of my little rant.

"Uh, no, fuck, sorry, um, shit, I need to….,er, what should I do?" He asked me quite helplessly.

"Run." I growled at him.

"Ok." He blinked and grabbed his shirt. "Um, I love you." And with that he left the room hastily.

I flopped back down onto the bed, I didn't know what was wrong with me, one minute I was fine and the next I was like a crazy-woman. I think the stress of the last few weeks was taking its toll, and unfortunately Edward, being the closest person to me, was in the firing line. At some stage I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew Edward was behind me on the bed and he was kissing my neck. I snuggled into him. "Do you hate me Princess?" He whispered.

"Never." I smiled, my earlier mood had gone and Edward was all pressed up against me. I might have wiggled against him, hoping we could maybe have some fun, between my falling asleep and Edward's constant working it had been a little while since we'd been together.

"Good." He moved away from me. "Because everyone's waiting on you to come downstairs, so we can go out for dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks for reading. Anyone think it's time E and the Princess had a little break from the rough stuff? I feel some light-heartedness coming on.**

**When I needed a little break from the rough stuff, I read some great stories.**

**The Freaks and The Greeks by ThroughDeepBlueVelvetSkies. I stayed up all night to read it. Check it out, it's horribly under reviewed in my opinion. **

**The Rinse Cycle by Shahula – This was just what I needed, hot horny Bella and Edward. So, so, good.**

**And I'm sure most people have already read it but…..**

**Taste of Innocence by Nolebucgrl. This is my favourite Edward ever! Ever, ever! I am re-reading it and having a ball. Seriously if you haven't read this, go do it right the fuck now! In fact, don't even bother to carry on reading this A/N or reviewing my chapter, just go straight to it. Honestly I won't mind. This story is just fucking golden, every single chapter is pure comedic genius. I can't express in words how much I love it. So, uh yeah, read it. **

**All those stories can be found in my favourites if you're interested. **

**Next chapter, don't know when it'll be ready. I'm going to stop saying it won't be long, because it clearly makes me a liar. So I am working on it and will get it to you as soon as I can. **

**If you haven't gone off already to read Taste of Innocence, (do it!) I would love to know what you thought. x**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N – Stephenie Mayer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Reviews, well, I love them all. Thank you so much for your comments. I think I responded to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, unless your PM's are disabled or you left an anonymous review, in which case I can't. Oh and the few that came in the last week or so, I will get to them.**

**This Chapter is again bought to you with the help of Kitty Vuitton. She is made of sunshine and rainbows and probably, more than anything, vodka! But that's what makes her awesome! If I lived nearer her I would totally stalk her, but I don't, so I can't.**

**Hi, to all my friends on Facebook, I have a lot of fun on there. To the friends I have made, new and old, it really is a pleasure to know you. Wendy, yeah, always, because without you and Kitty, this would be nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

Monday morning I was lying in bed, knowing that my alarm was going to go off any second, I'd had a crappy nights sleep and was not looking forward to another week at school. I silenced my alarm and dragged myself wearily out of bed. Edward was nowhere to be seen so I went through to the bathroom and turned the shower on, I cleaned my teeth and heard Edward in the bedroom. I went to say hello and he smiled.

"My dad picked up your mail," he said handing it to me, there were a few bits of junk mail, a couple of bills and a big envelope.

I opened up the big envelope and quickly scanned the front page. My eyes went wide before they filled with tears and I gaped at Edward who was looking really rather concerned.

"What is it Princess?" He asked, looking from the letter to my face rapidly and I could tell he wanted to grab it and see for himself, but was holding back.

"I…it's…I…" I stuttered incoherently, handing it to him so he could read it, seeing as I seemed temporarily incapable of words.

"You got in!" He cheered, picking me up and swinging me around in his arms. He settled me back to my feet and kissed me enthusiastically.

"I'm so fucking proud of you Princess," he beamed at me and a few tears leaked down my face at the look of love and adoration on his face.

I had been accepted into Seattle University, and providing I kept up my grades, there was nothing stopping Edward and I moving to Seattle next August. Edward seemed just as excited by that prospect as I was. I knew he was looking forward to working with Alec and taking on a bigger role in the family business.

Emmett and Rose were already talking about moving there as well when they moved out. They were planning to hold off until Emmett turned twenty-one, and they were still discussing what kind of legitimate business Emmett should go into.

"Don't cry," he said softly, wiping my cheeks with his thumbs and frowning at me.

"Happy tears Edward," I assured him and he rolled his eyes.

We sat on the bed and went through all the paperwork. I was all for accepting my place and sending the forms back right now, but Edward thought I should hold off, just until I got my other letters back, he said I should keep my options open, because I might decide that I wanted to go somewhere else. But I knew I wasn't changing my mind. I was set on Seattle with Edward.

"Are your parents going to mind?" I asked him.

"No," Edward shrugged easily.

"They might think it's too soon for us, or that we're too young to move in together."

"Uh, you know we live together already Princess yeah?" He looked at me oddly.

"Yeah, but this is different, it'll be us, on our own."

"I know. I can't wait," he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows and I shook my head at him. "We should go to Seattle, check out where the campus is and look around to see what areas we could look at for apartments if you decide on Seattle for certain."

"Yeah, I need to do some shopping actually," I agreed, not only could I still not get into my favourite jeans, but now my boobs had decided to have a last minute growth spurt. Something Edward had pointed out to me rather happily which had subsequently earned him a three day ban from seeing them.

Esme was no help, she was still feeding the family huge delicious meals, she kept giving me knowing looks and piling my plates with a wink, it was like she knew I couldn't resist anything that she put on my plate, and it was true, as soon as it was in front of me, I was wolfing dinners down like I hadn't eaten in days, I could almost give Emmett a run for his money. Something he had pointed out to me laughing which had subsequently earned him a kick on the shin and the finger.

"We can go next weekend," Edward said decisively and I agreed. Despite having been a couple of times, neither trip had been all that successful, and I hadn't really seen much of the city, so it would be good to go and scope out the campus and the surrounding area.

Edward left me to it and I showered and dressed before making my way downstairs sluggishly.

Esme smiled as I walked into the kitchen, she handed me a drink and I was fairly sure she was about to start cooking something to tempt me.

"Esme, I can have cereal, really, I'm not that hungry," I told her as she began rummaging around in the fridge.

"Nonsense, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you need to keep your strength up," she winked at me again.

"Uh, okay," I said, not quite sure where this sudden obsession with feeding me was coming from.

"Bella, you know I love you yes?" She turned to face me fully and I nodded. "Good," she left it at that and I wandered into the living room to find everyone else.

Rose and Alice were looking at a magazine together, Carlisle was talking with Jasper and Edward and Emmett were having a heated argument about something private. I couldn't quite hear what they were whispering about, but Edward's nostrils were flared and Emmett was smiling like a buffoon.

I sighed as they argued back and forth, getting louder and louder, I had a throbbing headache and despite being exhausted, I hadn't been able to sleep all that well.

Edward whipped out his gun and pointed it at Em.

"Say it again motherfucker and it'll be the last thing you ever do," Edward warned him.

"Yeah?" Emmett grinned at him unfazed. "Hit a nerve there did I Eddie?"

"For the love of God. Enough! Emmett stop winding him up, you're just asking for him to kick your ass, Edward put the fucking gun down, you are not allowed to shoot people in the house, the pair of you can take that shit outside," I yelled and everybody froze.

With the exception of Edward and Rose, I don't think the others had ever heard me curse, and they certainly hadn't ever seen me lose my temper.

Emmett sat down slowly and Edward put his gun away. Both of them staring at me in awe.

"Finally, she's a proper fucking Cullen," Alice smiled.

And because my moods were all over the place, and I was so overwhelmed at being accepted by this family that I loved, I burst into tears.

Edward rushed to my side. "Princess? What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"Nothing," I assured him. I wiped at my eyes and everyone else made a good attempt at acting normally and pretending there wasn't a nutcase in the room, all except Carlisle who was looking at me curiously.

Edward pulled me out of the room and into the kitchen, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really," I sniffed. "I'm just happy"

"You're crying because you're happy?" he didn't sound convinced.

"Uh huh," I nodded sniffing.

"You really need to stop doing that Princess," he said sincerely, "It confuses the fuck out of me."

I snorted, "I love you Edward."

"It's understandable for Bella to be a little emotional, don't you think," Esme said. I'd forgotten she was in the room. She put a plate of pancakes down and Edward took one and shoved it in his mouth, and his mother swatted at him. "They are for Bella," she warned him sternly.

"What the fuck! You told me there was only cereal," Edward asked her looking outraged and I giggled.

"Bella needs looking after. With all the…uh…changes going on," Esme told him and he and I both frowned but she turned away from us.

"I think she knows," I whispered to Edward.

"I think you're right, she's got fucking spidey senses or something."

"Should we just tell her?"

"Let's go to Seattle like we planned next weekend, figure out some details and tell them after that, it won't be a problem Princess, I promise." He smiled and kissed me, stealing another pancake off my plate and shoving it in his mouth as soon as he broke the kiss. I swatted at him and he smiled his special smile.

"I love you," he said with his mouth full and left the room, I turned to my breakfast and caught Esme watching me. I smiled at her and then ate my breakfast like I hadn't eaten for days.

I was having a nap after school a few days later when Edward shook me awake rather urgently.

"What," I groaned, annoyed that he'd woken me up.

"I'm going to Seattle," He stated.

"What now?"

"Yeah."

"When will you be back?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" I got up and glared at him. I was in another fine mood, I was temperamental at best these days.

"Uh, well, um, shit Princess. It depends on how long it takes."

"How long what takes?"

"The, uh, thing that we have to do," he rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced, because he damn well knew that wasn't going to be a good enough answer.

"What thing?" I asked advancing on him and narrowing my eyes.

"Uh, the thing…thing," he said stepping back.

"Oh, that thing, yeah I get it now, that's totally fine then," I scowled at him.

"Princess…I…"

"Are you kidding me with that crap Edward?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

I took a step towards him and he backed up against the wall, he had nowhere left to go. I'm not sure at what stage of our relationship Edward had become scared of me, I mean, he was bigger than me, stronger than me, Christ, the boy probably had a gun tucked in the back of his trousers, but he was eyeing me like I was an animal about to pounce on some poor unsuspecting creature.

"Why are you going to Seattle?" I asked slowly.

"Fuck, I don't have time to explain properly, but we've located Aro, we're going to take him down, but we have to go now, if he suspects for even a second that we've found him, he'll be gone. It has to be us, we can't trust anyone else with this."

"Well you can't go," I told him simply.

"Uh…,what?"

"You heard me. It sounds dangerous, you can't go."

He whipped me around so fast I felt dizzy and before I knew it I was trapped against the door and he was pinning me against it with his body.

"I'm going to Seattle Princess," he told me heatedly. "I'm gonna finish this once and for all."

"But…"

"But nothing. Aro needs to be gone. I want you to be safe Princess, and there is no way some other fucker is taking him down. I'm doing that shit myself," he kissed me, a hard quick kiss and then went to the gun storage locker in his closet.

I felt the tears come as I watched him pull out several guns, chucking them and then some clothes haphazardly into a bag. I knew he had to work, I knew that they'd been trying to locate Aro for months, and I knew that I couldn't stand in Edward's way, and I wanted Aro gone, I wanted him to pay for what had happened to my dad. But I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to Edward, I'd already lost my father the thought of losing Edward was almost too much for me.

"Ah fuck, please don't cry."

"But what if…."

"No what if's. Nothing is going to happen to me. I'll be back in a few days."

"You promise? I need you to promise Edward,"

"I promise Princess." He nodded.

He kissed me again and ran down the stairs, I watched out of the window as Rose yelled at Emmett that if he got shot again she would kick his motherfucking ass. And then Edward, Emmett and Jasper jumped into a car that sped off down the drive.

I sat in Edward's room for a while, trying not to think about all the awful things that might happen to any of the boys, when that got too difficult I went downstairs and sat with Esme. She pulled me into her side and stroked my hair, neither of us said much, both of our minds seemed to be elsewhere and I knew Esme was just as worried, if not more so, than I was.

Rose took me to school the following day and I was so grateful that it was Friday. Clearly the plan to go to Seattle for the weekend with Edward had been thwarted, he'd called me before school and told me that he'd be out of contact for a while, I tried to rein in my annoyance and sound like a supportive, loving girlfriend, but I'm not sure how successful I was, given that when I hung up, Rose asked what the fuck had crawled up my ass and died, earning her a scowl. I would have kicked her but I'm fairly sure that she, unlike Emmett, would have kicked me back.

Saturday morning Rose stormed into my room at what seemed like an ungodly hour until she pointed out it was after ten.

"We're going to Port Angeles, girls day, lunch, shopping, maybe a movie. I'm fed up of your moping around because E's not here, I mean it's been less than two days Bella, get a fucking life, and whatever has been wrong with you the last few weeks, because Jesus Christ you've been a moody fuck, it stops now."

I gaped at her.

"I mean, I'm all for watching E get his ass handed to him, it amuses me no end, but recently you've taken it to a whole new level and that boy doesn't know if he's coming or going with you, he's walking round on eggshells because you turn on him at the drop of a fucking hat, you've even got me feeling sorry for the motherfucker."

"I'm sorry," I burst into tears. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You don't have to apologise to me," she shrugged. "I can be a moody bitch with the best of them."

I snorted, Rose was harsh, but she didn't say anything that wasn't true.

"And all the crying, yeah that shit gets old too," she smirked

I giggled, because my emotions were still all over the place and I knew that Rose was trying to help in her own way.

I showered and met the others downstairs, Esme drove us and I noticed that Sam and Embry were behind us.

We had lunch then spent the afternoon shopping, I got some new jeans and a couple of other bits before reluctantly being pulled by Esme into the lingerie department. She told me with a wink that it might be time to buy some new underwear. I blushed a ridiculous shade of red and mumbled that I could do with a couple of new bras.

"You know you can always talk to me Bella. About anything," Esme said sincerely.

"Thank you," I told her genuinely and she looked at me expectantly for a few moments. "Uh…I will." I wasn't sure what she wanted me to say. I wasn't going to tell her about Seattle without Edward present.

"Whenever you're ready," Esme nodded in understanding and thankfully left me to it. I don't know how she knew we were keeping something from her, just like I didn't know how she knew I needed new underwear, it must just be a mom thing. I knew she and Carlisle supported Edward and I being together, I didn't really think they'd have a problem with us moving to Seattle, but Esme loved her children, so I don't know how she was going to feel about Edward moving out of the family home.

We skipped the movie because I was nearly passed out with tiredness and I slept all the way back to the house, and after dinner I crawled into bed and fell almost straight to sleep.

"Bella!" Rose stormed into my room at what I knew was an ungodly hour, which was confirmed when I looked at the clock to see it was a little before six am.

"Is this going to become a habit?" I asked her sleepily, because I couldn't see Edward being pleased if she planned to burst into our bedroom every morning.

She shot me a look that clearly said 'shut up' and reached for the remote control to turn the TV on.

She turned it to the news channel and the screen lit up to show a building engulfed in flames, flashing blue and red lights all around and the fire department was trying to put the fire out.

"Rose?" I asked confused.

"Shh, just listen," she hissed, staring intently at the screen.

I paid attention to the woman on the TV, she was talking rather excitedly about the events happening behind her. "Prominent business man Aro Volturi was pulled out of the burning building just minutes ago, it is believed he is in critical condition. His brother and business partner Cauis Volturi, is believed to be amongst the dead. At this stage the authorities aren't giving out any details of what they think might have happened here tonight, but we have ten confirmed dead and the body count is still rising."

I stared at Rose aghast for a moment before my senses kicked in and I grabbed for my phone. I was halfway through dialling when Rose realised what I was doing and grabbed the phone off of me.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at her. "I know they did this Rose, I have to see if he's alright."

"He'll contact you when he can," she told me sternly.

"But…"

"Bella, phone records, it's all traceable, you can't be ringing him the second this shit hits the news. It needs to look like they were here all the time."

"What…"

"You think the Organised Crime division won't be all over this? They'll be combing through everything looking for one small clue that any of the Cullens were there. If we haven't heard anything it means they're all fine. Someone would have called if they weren't. But the police will be sniffing round and it has to appear that they never left Forks."

I stared at her, I hadn't ever really thought about everything the Cullen's did to keep themselves out of trouble, things I wouldn't even think would be important were. I still had a lot to learn before I truly understood what being part of this family entailed.

"So now we just wait?" I asked as I watched the same broadcast being repeated.

"Uh huh," she nodded and we both sat in silence watching the scenes in front of us, I think I dozed on and off, at some stage Esme bought us some breakfast. Eventually a final body count of sixteen was confirmed as the fire department managed to put the fire out. It was being reported that Aro was in intensive care where he was expected to remain for several days.

Rose eventually turned the TV off and left me alone, I tried to concentrate on some homework but I couldn't focus on anything and found myself just staring at my phone. I was almost willing it to ring. I wanted to believe Rose when she assured me that we would have heard if anything had happened to Edward, but I wouldn't really believe it until I heard Edward's voice.

Around midday, the boy himself strolled into the bedroom, like he's simply been out for lunch as opposed to being gone for three days and involved in some very dangerous activities.

"Edward!" I cried jumping up.

"Fuck, I missed you Princess," he rushed to me and pulled me straight into his arms. I smiled, I knew I was crying, but I was just so pleased to see him.

"Edward!" I wasn't capable of saying much else. So I just held him to me as close as possible.

"You saw the news, I take it," he asked me after a while.

"Yeah, I… you could have been really hurt!" I smacked him. "And you didn't think to call!" I glared at him.

"I'm sorry Princess, we had a few things to clear up and some work to do on the way back here."

"Hmmph."

"Next time I'll call. I promise," he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, because he was home, he was safe, they all were.

"So what happened?"

"Uh, we found out where Aro was, scoped it out, went in, shot the place up and then burned it to the fucking ground. Pretty much took out everyone high up in the Volturi family. Except Aro, I cannot believe that fucker got out," his nostrils flared.

"According to the news he's in pretty bad shape."

"Yeah, he's not dead, but he sure as shit won't be bothering us for a while, the whole Volturi organisation is gonna have to regroup. With Aro out of action, Cauis would normally have been the one to step up, so now, with no clear leader, there willl be a power struggle, we'll see who comes out on top, but they'll be in no position to challenge Marcus. He showed them all whose boss."

"So it's over?" I asked hopefully.

"It'll never be over Princess," he sighed, "It's the nature of the business that we are in, there's always an element of danger, but mostly it's fairly controlled. We won't have to worry for a little while. I would imagine Aro will leave the country once he's able, he'll recuperate somewhere we can't get to him. With any luck, he won't come back at all and if he does, he won't be half as powerful as he is now."

I nodded. Aro wasn't dead, but he would be gone for a while, finally we could relax a little, I knew we wouldn't ever be able to live totally free from drama, but I felt a hundred times lighter than I had in months, knowing that for now, Aro couldn't harm us.

I spent the rest of the day with Edward, I was reluctant to let him out of my sight. He was very intrigued by the bag of bras he found in our bedroom and was trying to persuade me to model them for him.

"Please Princess. I just wanna see," he whined and I giggled. He seemed happier and I'm sure my better mood had something to do with it.

He pulled me onto the bed and used his powers of persuasion to get me out of my new jeans, he was just pushing up my sweater to get a peek of my new improved bigger boobs when there was a knock at the door.

"I swear to god, every single motherfucker in this house has some kind of radar, cock-blocking fucking family of fuckers," Edward muttered before yelling. "What the fuck do you want?" at the door.

"Um, Edward, Bella, can we talk to you?" Carlisle asked pleasantly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Sure dad, one sec."

"I'll meet you in my office," Carlisle called through the door.

"What do you think he wants to talk to us about?" I asked Edward as I pulled on my jeans.

"You going to college I suppose," he shrugged. "I can't think of anything else it might be, and we kinda figured my mom already knew, so they probably want to find out what our plans are."

"And you're sure they'll be ok with it,"

"I'm positive Princess," he smiled and took my hand and we went down to Carlisle's office. I sat down next to Edward. Carlisle was sat in his seat behind the desk and Esme was perched on the edge, smiling at both of us.

"I believe you have something to tell us," Carlisle started, looking at us both patiently.

I looked at Edward nervously.

"It's okay Edward," Esme gave us a reassuring nod. "We're your parents. We can tell when something is on your mind. We were hoping that you'd come to us."

"Uh, okay, well, we've been talking and the Princess is probably going to go to college in Seattle, and I'm gonna go with her," Edward shifted and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're moving to Seattle!" Esme cried.

"Um, nothing is certain, we haven't made any definite plans, but it's the best college that is closest to home. It's only a few hours away, we'll stay at the hotel for a bit while we look for a place, and I can work with Alec."

Esme looked horrified and Carlisle just looked confused.

"You're still planning to attend college in the fall?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Uh, yeah," I answered uncertainly, wondering why he would think I wasn't. They had always known I wanted to go to college.

"I have the money from my dad, so I can cover tuition and Edward will be working, so we can probably get a nice apartment or something, I think we'll be okay," I said but he was still looking concerned. "We can come back all the time, weekends and holidays," I tried to reassure him.

"I just….," Carlisle shook his head. "Do you really think that's best given the circumstances?"

"How are you going to manage juggling the baby, with you in class, and Edward working?" Esme asked.

"Well, it won't be too different from what we do now, and….., hang on…., what baby?" She did say baby, didn't she?

"Your baby," Carlisle stated like it was obvious.

I looked at Edward who was looking at me equally as puzzled.

"Um, we don't have a baby," Edward said slowly, looking at his parents as if they'd lost their minds.

"We know that Edward," his father rolled his eyes. "Are you being purposefully obtuse?"

"No!" Edward cried exasperated. "I just don't understand what the fuck you're going on about."

"Bella didn't tell you she's pregnant?" Esme asked.

"What!" I screeched.

"What did you think we called you in here to talk about?" she asked.

"Seattle," Edward gasped. "You're pregnant Princess?"

"No! I'm not. I don't know what they're talking about," I assured him.

"Bella, I'm a mother, Carlisle is a doctor. You couldn't really keep it from us, we're not angry, you're both so young, and it won't be easy but we'll support you."

"Are you crazy! I'm not…., I can't…., You're wrong."

"Is your menstrual cycle regular?" Carlisle asked.

"What the fuck dad?" Edward yelled. "What is this?"

"Bella?" Carlisle prompted.

"Uh, well it's been a bit all over the place recently, what with the stress and stuff," I admitted blushing. "But I'm on the pill, I can't be….," No, I'm not even going to say it.

"It still happens."

"Oh Bella, sweetheart. I'm so sorry, we thought you knew," Esme came around the desk and pulled me into her arms. "The sickness, the mood swings and tiredness, the bigger bra? Didn't you even consider it?"

"No!" I cried. "Why are you saying that, you're wrong," She had to be wrong. There was no way; I shook my head against her. This couldn't be happening.

"Princess?" I broke out of Esme's arms and turned to Edward who was watching me carefully. "Uh…is it…could you…um…its possible right?"

"I don't know," I said to him truthfully. I mean, when they laid out the evidence, they made a pretty compelling case, but I took my pill, religiously, every morning, without fail, and yeah, I had been tired and emotional, but my dad had just died, so that was to be expected and I hadn't been sick for a little while. I needed a bigger bra but surely that was just hormones, I was a teenage girl.

Carlisle went to his cupboard and took out a box placing it on his desk.

"You should take the test, that way you'll know for sure," he said.

"We'll leave you two alone for a moment," Esme smiled and she and Carlisle left the room.

I snatched the box off the desk and eyed it hatefully.

"It'll be okay Princess. Whatever happens, it'll be ok," Edward said and I snorted, wondering how any of this was 'okay'. Taking a pregnancy test was not on my 'to do' list for senior year. In fact it wasn't on my 'to do' list for several years, like at least ten, and Edward's assurances that it would be okay weren't helping.

I went into the bathroom off of Carlisle's office and took the test out of the box, it was fairly self-explanatory, and I did as the instructions said. Then I went back into the office and sat down next to Edward, putting the stick on Carlisle's desk while I waited what seemed to be the longest three minutes of my life.

After a few minutes and when it was clear I wasn't going to, Edward picked it up, his eyebrows rose and he handed it to me.

There were no blue lines, no pink dots, no plus or minus signs to confuse us. No, Carlisle had the good ones, digital and no doubt expensive. I stared at the stick in my hand in horror. It just said 'pregnant' clear as day.

"What are we gonna do?" I cried.

"That's easy Princess, we'll get married and live happily ever after," he shrugged.

I gaped at him for at least a minute, astonished by his blasé attitude to this life changing news.

"What…" I didn't even have the words to ask him if he was out of his freaking mind.

"You don't wanna marry me?" He asked, looking hurt.

"I…I…" What! Was he serious? "I can't even think about that right now. Jesus Edward. This is massive. This changes everything. All our plans, Seattle, college, Christ, I'm in high school," I looked at him aghast. I'd had my life mapped out for so long, it was difficult for me to accept that things had changed so completely. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"What are you saying?" He looked shocked and I frowned. I don't know why he was so surprised, I mean, we'd never even discussed kids.

"I don't know Edward, I guess I had assumed that someday I would probably have children, but not now. I always wanted a career, a life, before I had a baby."

"You don't want this?"

"No!" Did he think I had done this on purpose? "I never wanted this."

"Never?" He choked. "Uh, fuck! Wow, um…so you don't want to…."

"Look Edward, I'm sorry, I just…., I can't do this right now," I interrupted him. It was all too much for me to get my head around just yet. I was having a baby. There was a person inside me. We were going to be parents! I don't know how he could be so calm about the whole situation. Did he not see how huge this was? I needed time for it to sink in before we started discussing the logistics of it.

He nodded, his eyes looked a little glassy. "Okay," He whispered, his voice breaking. "Whatever you want Princess. I have to, um…, I need to….," he shook his head, stood up abruptly and walked out.

I stared after him slightly baffled at his reaction, one minute he's talking happily ever after and the next he looked like he was going to cry.

I don't know how long I sat there before Carlisle and Esme walked back into the room. Esme hugged me; she looked upset too.

"I'm so sorry," I told her. She looked so disappointed and I felt terrible. God, I'd moved into her house, they'd welcomed me into their family, Esme had treated me like a daughter and how do I thank her? I get pregnant with her eighteen year old son's baby. I had no family that I could rely on, so it would fall to them completely to help support a baby and me.

"It's your body sweetheart," She told me. "Carlisle can make the arrangements."

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused.

"Edward told us that you don't want to…., continue with the pregnancy," Carlisle said tactfully.

What the Hell! Why would he tell them that? Is that what he wanted? He'd seemed perfectly okay with the situation. I thought back over our conversation and gasped in understanding. It suddenly made sense, him being so upset and leaving. He thought that's what I was saying. Christ, what a mess.

I had never even considered not having the baby, planned or not, there was no other option in my mind and clearly Edward was on the same page. We'd just got our wires crossed.

"Where is he?" I asked urgently. I needed to fix this.

"He's upstairs with Emmett and Rosalie, he just needs a bit of time," Esme said kindly.

"No, he's got it all wrong," I stood up and she looked startled. "He misunderstood. I never meant…." I couldn't even say the words. "We're having this baby," I told her firmly and I saw the surprise in her eyes, but I also saw the happiness. Here I was thinking me being pregnant was ruining all their lives and really they're all upset because they think I don't want the baby.

I stormed out of the room and up to our bedroom flinging the door open. Edward was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, Rose was next to him, rubbing his back and Emmett was standing awkwardly watching them.

They all turned when I burst through the door. Edward's eyes were red rimmed and he looked utterly devastated. Rose glared at me and Emmett gave me an understanding smile, albeit a small one.

"Edward…" I started.

"What the fuck do you want?" Rose asked hatefully.

"I…"

"Don't talk to her like that Rose," Edward said, even though he was upset, he still jumped to my defence, and I felt even more terrible.

"Fine, I won't," Rose stood up. "You know how many times I've seen him fucking cry Bella?" she hissed scathingly as she reached me. "Never! I've seen him shot, I've seen him hurt, I saw him when he killed my dad, when he was so distraught you'd have thought the fucking world was coming to an end. But this…, this is the first time I've ever seen a single tear fall. I hope you're happy."

She breezed past me and out of the room.

Emmett patted Edward on the back, before coming at me. I tensed, but he swept me into his arms and hugged me tightly, he said nothing as he followed Rosalie out of the room.

"Edward…." I started again.

"It's okay Princess, ignore Rose, she's just …., Rose," He shook his head looking down at the floor.

I walked into the room and sat down beside him. "I never saw myself as the girl who got pregnant in high school and stayed in Forks for the rest of her life. Before I met you, all I ever thought about was getting out of here, going to college and really living."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Princess. It's your choice, I know you never wanted to stay in Forks, we can still go to Seattle, or wherever you want. I just want you to be happy," He said.

"No, you don't understand, that's what I meant when I said I'd never wanted this, I meant it had never been part of my plan, but now it's happened, God Edward, it's a huge shock, but I never even thought that we wouldn't have the baby."

He looked up at me and I didn't miss the hopeful look in his eyes before he frowned. "But you said you couldn't do it right now."

I shook my head; we really needed to work on our communication skills if we were going to have a baby. "I meant I needed a bit of time to think before we launched into a conversation about what we were going to do and stuff."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So you do…., want to…, have it," he asked hesitantly.

"More than I ever thought possible," I answered honestly. This had never been my intention, and it would take some time to get used to, but none of that changed the fact that I wanted this baby.

"I love you Princess," he let out a shaky laugh. "I'm sorry for, uh, over-reacting," he sniffed and looked embarrassed.

"You know it takes a real man to cry," I told him as I wiped the few tears from his cheeks.

"You don't have to make shit up Princess," he scoffed.

I laughed. I couldn't help it.

"I love you Edward, so much," I told him. "And if we have a son, are you going to tell him he can't cry?" I arched my eyebrow.

His eyes widened at my question, like the reality of us having a child had finally hit him.

"Holy shit Princess, we're gonna have a fucking baby!" He swept me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"We're gonna have a baby," it was strange to admit it out loud but I couldn't help smiling, Edward looked so happy. "You best start watching your language."

"It's a Cullen," he shrugged, "It's first word will probably be fuck." He laughed, leaning in to kiss me and I rolled my eyes, although I was more than a little concerned that that might actually be true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -****I hope you liked this. **

**I don't know if you can tell, but I was a bit (ok a lot) of a nutter when I was pregnant! More so than normal, no one messed with me, ever! I was proper scary! And I ate for two, (Two fully grown men I might add), and I burst into tears in a takeaway because they got my order wrong. So, I know it's not everyone's experience, but it's certainly mine. **

**If you want a good laugh and you like foul mouthed dirty humour, please read The Vagina Monologues – seriously pissed myself laughing at this. I almost gave up smoking with the wheeze I developed from laughing so hard, that's how funny it is!**

**And if you just want an awesome fic to read – Last Call by Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy. Oh my god, it has me rambling like a nutcase in my reviews. I love it!**

**I would love to know what you thought. x**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

**So, it's been a while, sorry this update has taken so long. To everyone that reviewed, I was an epic failure at replying, but thank you all for leaving me a comment, it means the world to me.**

**Nat MacEvil made me an absolutely gorgeous banner, which I will attempt to put a link to on my profile as soon as I'm done here. I cannot thank her enough for doing that, I'd always wanted a banner. I was like a kid on Christmas when I saw it, she did a fantabulous job.**

**To the lovely ladies on facebook, thanks for being so patient with me, I love you all. If you want to come and say hi over there, please do, it's a lot of fun. There are teasers and questions and banter, and more often than not, a lot of sarcasm, bad language and threats of offensive e-cards, but that's just me.**

**The Princess and the E was voted one of the fics of the week over on the Lemonade Stand and that was amazing, thank you to everyone who voted, it really made my day.**

**And finally a mahoosive thank you to Miss Kitty Vuitton, beta extraordinaire and overall beautiful person, she reads my shit, and makes it so much better. In fact, she's so good at being a beta, she's up for an award! So if you'd vote for her that would be great, because she absolutely deserves to win. It's the Torch Awards and you can find the link on the facebook page and I will try to link it on my profile page.**

**Ok, I'll shut up now, here is the chapter, I hope you like it. It's just fun. x**

**Chapter 22**

Edward and I sat on the bed talking for a long time. He apologized for jumping to conclusions and not staying to talk with me, and he also wanted reassurance that I was sure about having the baby. He didn't want me to make my decision based on what he so obviously wanted.

I assured him over and over that I wanted the same thing and he eventually accepted that as the truth it was.

"I shouldn't have told Rose and Em, not without talking to you first. I was just…uh… upset?" He said as more of a question, frowning like it was a foreign emotion for him.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door and Edward sighed as he got up and answered the door to an apologetic looking Rose.

She came into the room sheepishly and sat down before me, launching into a long explanation for her behavior. I tried to protest and explain that I understood, but she wouldn't let me get a word in.

"Bella, really, I'm so sorry I was rude to you," Rose said again sincerely, after she'd been apologizing for ten minutes.

"It's ok Rose, it was all just a misunderstanding. We all said some things we didn't mean." I wasn't really mad at her, she had reacted to what she thought she knew, and said something without thinking, hadn't I done the same thing, and she was always going to protect Edward, and I knew that.

Edward, Rose and I had all acted in shock. Assumptions had been made and we'd all said or done something that had hurt someone else, even though we hadn't meant to. It was just another part of being part of such a close family, sometimes mistakes were made and feelings got hurt, but that didn't mean there was no getting over it.

"No, I should never have spoken to you like that. It's just, E was so sure that you were going to ….," She waved her hand rather than saying the words. "…And he was so upset and then when he started crying, well…."

"Fuck Rose, do have to keep bringing that up?" Edward moaned. It was at least the fifth time she'd mentioned it since she'd begun her apology.

"Seriously? That's going to keep coming up for years," she smirked at him.

"I'm gonna… go fucking shoot someone or drive my car fast," Edward said getting up.

"Need to find your balls?" Rose laughed.

"Fuck off," he scowled at her, before kissing me on the cheek. "I love you Princess," he smiled.

"Go drive the bondmobile, just don't shoot anyone," I warned him and he laughed as he left the room.

"I am sorry Bella."

"It's fine Rose. Really, I get it. I did the same, I reacted and said things that I didn't realize Edward had taken the wrong way, I had no idea why he looked upset at first, and then he just left, so I didn't get a chance to ask what he was thinking."

"I guess E's not the only hot headed motherfucker in the house," she sighed. "When I saw you, I just reacted, I mean, I wasn't judging you for the decision I thought you made, I was just angry that you'd apparently been so blunt with him about it."

"I was shocked, but I never even considered not having the baby. I was just overwhelmed."

"I'm not surprised, a baby, that's big," she smiled.

"It's massive," I sighed.

"How do you feel about it?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I'm stunned, I can't quite believe it, and we still have so much to figure out. It's all so surreal. I mean we're going to be responsible for a person, who will depend on us for everything. That's huge Rose."

She nodded agreeing. "You and E can handle it," she said confidently.

"You think?" I knew Edward and I were strong, that we had overcome a lot, but we were both young, we hadn't been together that long and I knew that a baby could change things; it had for my own parents and that was my biggest worry. My mom had soon grown disillusioned with Forks and my dad and while I couldn't imagine ever not wanting to be with Edward, I was worried that I might have some of my mom's personality traits. Before I met Edward I too had been desperate to escape the dreary little town, although things had changed in the last few months.

"Yes absolutely, and we'll all be here to help Bella."

"Thanks," I said, feeling relieved. The Cullens had never been anything but supportive to me, so I knew it wouldn't change now.

"Are we ok, I mean, can you forgive me?" She asked looking uncertain; it was unusual for Rose to ever look anything less than confident.

"Of course Rose, we're family," I smiled.

"We are. And you're my new hero."

"What?" I said confused.

"You made E cry like a little girl Bella. That shits fucking priceless."

"Don't," I giggled, "he's embarrassed enough as it is and there's nothing wrong with a man crying."

"If you say so," she clearly didn't agree and I shook my head at her.

We made our way downstairs and I panicked when I heard Edward yell "Motherfucker! I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!" followed by Emmett laughing loudly. Given Edward's earlier mood I was concerned that they were fighting.

"Hah! I just banged the Princess," I heard Jasper snicker.

"Good one," Emmett said. "Oh look, I just knocked her…."

"If you finish that sentence with up, I'm gonna …."

"Cry?" Emmett guffawed.

"Fuck you! I swear to God, I'm going to fucking shoot you in the head if you keep talking about knocking the Princess…."

"Off! I was going to say off!" Emmett shouted but I could still hear laughter in his voice.

I all but ran into the room, only to find them locked in a fierce and intense round of Mario Kart on the Wii. The language coming out of them was extraordinary and Jasper and Emmett were taking great delight in driving their cars into the Princess's while yelling various innuendos involving the words banging and knocking. Of course, this left Edward looking furious and me blushing stupidly from where I stood in the doorway next to Rose.

"Peaches, Little Momma B!" Emmett called when he noticed us.

I scowled at the nickname and hoped it didn't stick as I made my way over to Edward.

"Congrats," Jasper smiled.

"Thanks," I said as the boys put down their steering wheels and Edward pulled me into his lap.

"So when are you two gonna get married?" Emmett asked. "Before or after Little B becomes Big B?"

"You know E, with you being the groom, it adds a whole new meaning to the term shotgun wedding," Jasper snorted and Edward gave him the finger.

"Woah!" I held up my hands. "No one said anything about a freaking wedding."

"I just said something about a wedding," Emmett said while he looked at me like I was stupid.

"So did I," Jasper smirked.

"You know what I meant," I rolled my eyes at them.

"You don't want to marry me Princess?" Edward asked, although he looked amused as opposed to looking hurt, like he had last time he said it.

"You'll have to actually ask me, if you want the answer to that," I laughed. Was I in a rush to get married, no, but if Edward asked I would undoubtedly say yes. I loved him, I couldn't ever see that changing, we were having a baby, that was far more binding than a marriage certificate, and I was already part of this family, I was already an honorary Cullen, a wedding would just make it legal. And if I was honest I loved the idea of being Edward's wife.

"I asked you earlier," Edward frowned.

"He proposed!" Rose yelled looking shocked.

"No, he did not!" I told her.

"Well, I kinda did."

"How do you kinda propose E?" Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "You either buy a big fucking diamond ring and get down on one knee or you don't, there is no kinda!"

"Uh, well, I just said that we should get married and live happily ever after."

"Oh my God! You are such a fucking moron." She shook her head at him.

"What? We should," Edward stated simply. "So what do you think Princess?" He turned to me.

I gaped at him, stunned.

I was in no way expecting Edward to take me on a moonlit walk and serenade me before he dropped to one knee whilst declaring his undying love for me in a poem he'd written, that was obviously never going to be the way Edward proposed, but I had to admit I was expecting something a bit more romantic than a 'what do you think?'

"I think you need to work on your proposal skills," I told him.

"Is this one of those weird girl things that I'm gonna get wrong?" He sighed.

"Yes," Rose and I answered at the same time.

"Great," Edward smiled big and fake.

We sat around chatting until Esme called us for dinner and not much later I went up to bed exhausted after a stressful weekend. It was a little anti-climactic to simply climb into bed and know that I had to get up to school in the morning. I mean, I had been given this huge, life altering news but things weren't any different in the here and now. Being pregnant had changed everything and nothing at the same time. I felt apprehensive, but excited, nervous, yet but thrilled. There were so many emotions running through my head and I couldn't help it when my hand rested over my stomach as I settled down to go to sleep.

Edward climbed in beside me, smiling softly as he caught me caressing my belly.

"I love you Princess," he said kissing my cheek and pulling me so my back was against his chest. His hand settled over mine, and I fell asleep quickly, safe and secure, wrapped in his arms.

I protested when he woke me the following morning, but reluctantly got out of bed, showered and wolfed down the breakfast Esme had waiting when I arrived in the kitchen.

Edward drove me to school, and all day long I felt like I was carrying this huge secret around with me, although, thankfully no one could tell there was anything different about me. Christ, if Esme and Carlisle weren't so on the ball, I wouldn't have even known there was something different about me. But there was and while I was still shocked, I found myself smiling every time I thought about the little person inside me.

After school, Edward and I met with Carlisle in his office to discuss my pregnancy. He gave us a lot of information and performed a quick check up. He also provided me with some pre-natal vitamins to take every morning. From the rough dates I gave to him, Carlisle thought I was about seven weeks pregnant and estimated that I was due towards the end of June. He said he'd arrange for an ultrasound around twelve weeks to get a more exact date, and assured us he'd refer us to a good doctor.

That night, Edward and I talked at length about the future and what we wanted to do once the baby came and he was happy to do whatever I wanted. If I wanted to get a house of our own he'd buy me one, if I wanted to stay where we were at home with his family, he was happy for us to do that, if I still wanted to go to college, he was fine with that too. Edward assured me that he would be there every step of the way and that his family would help us out whenever they could. We discussed hiring a full time nanny so that I could still study, but I knew I did not want to go down that road. I wanted Edward and I to raise our baby together, and I was lucky that Edward could easily afford for me to that; not everyone had that luxury, especially at our age. College could wait a year or two. I still wanted to go, but finding out I was pregnant had shifted my plans and priorities slightly.

We agreed that staying at the house while I was pregnant was for the best and I was relieved that I could still graduate High School before the baby was due. As long as I kept my grades up and passed my finals, I could defer going to college for a year or two, but I couldn't see myself wanting to go in the fall when the baby would still be so young.

When I started yawning Edward went to shower while I changed into my pajamas and settled into bed.

Edward climbed in beside me and I rolled on to my side so I was facing him.

I kissed him slowly, leisurely, letting him know he was my everything. He put his hand on my hip pulling me closer to him and I threw my leg over his waist, moaning as I came into contact with his body. We kissed feverishly, and I pulled at his hair as I ground myself against him before it became too much and I needed him right then and there.

I loosened my grip in his hair and slid my hands down his chest. When I got to his boxers, I pushed on them, making my intentions clear. Edward grabbed my hand and held it in his, seemingly content just kissing me.

"Edward," I whimpered, sounding desperate and breathy as I pulled away from him, breaking our kiss, "Please."

"We can't," Edward gasped.

"Why not?" I panted.

"Uh, the baby."

"What about the baby?"

"It's like, right there, I might, uh, disturb it, or something."

I stared at him incredulously and I'm sure I heard him mumble something random about not wanting the baby to be blind before I burst out laughing.

It was two weeks later when I finally reached the end of my rope. Edward would kiss me, spend all night worshipping me with his talented fingers and mouth but he absolutely refused to have sex with me. I don't know why, but I was horny all the time and it was grating on my nerves. I'd argued, reasoned and tried to seduce him into it and he was still holding firm.

"Is everything alright?" Carlisle asked startled, as I stormed into his office without knocking, pulling Edward behind me.

"No! Edward thinks he's going to poke the baby in the eye," I said bluntly to Carlisle, who looked at me blankly for a few moments.

I knew the exact moment he understood what I was saying, because he threw his head back and laughed loudly. Edward glared at me. I listened smugly, while Carlisle gave Edward the 'sex during pregnancy' talk. Edward blushed and coughed his way through the ten-minute lecture.

When Carlisle was done, Edward stood up to leave and I smirked at him.

He bent down and kissed my cheek softly before moving up to whisper in my ear, "Let's see if you're still smirking when I'm done with you tonight Princess." I felt tingles travel down my spine as I stared after him as he left the room, I felt myself get hot and bothered, but, come on, it had been two weeks!

"…You feeling?" I vaguely registered that Carlisle was talking to me.

"Huh?" I turned back to Carlisle and tried to shake of the lust filled haze I was currently experiencing.

"You feel ok?" Carlisle prompted me, chuckling.

"Oh, uh, yeah, fine actually, much better than last week."

"I think you might be further along than we originally thought. I'm going to book you in for an ultrasound. We can get a more accurate picture of things then."

"Really!" I couldn't wait to see my baby, and make sure it was healthy and things were progressing as normal.

Although it had never been my intention to get pregnant senior year, now it had happened and I'd got my head around it, I was quite excited. The thought of a little person who was half me and half Edward had completely taken over.

Carlisle told me he'd make some calls and try to get me scheduled in with one of his old colleagues in the next week and I skipped out of his office to find Edward and tell him that we would get to see our baby.

To say he was excited would be an understatement. He swept me into his arms and took me straight to his room to show me just how much he loved me, finally giving me exactly what I had been craving these last two weeks.

He was cautious and gentle, more so than he had ever been, even during our first time. I knew he was still worried about causing the baby harm, but as he slid in and out of me, and we settled into a rhythm, he finally let go of his careful control and had me trembling and panting beneath him in minutes.

He followed quickly after and collapsed to the side of me, avoiding putting any of his weight on me. I loved him just a little bit more for being so concerned about the baby and me and I rolled onto my side to face him.

"I love you Edward," I told him.

"I love you Princess, so fucking much," He pulled me onto his chest and we lay in silence for a while before Rose yelled up the stairs that dinner was ready.

The next morning, Carlisle informed Edward and I that he had scheduled us for a check up and ultrasound appointment for that Friday and the rest of the week passed in a blur of school, exhaustion and nervousness over the anticipation of my upcoming appointment.

Carlisle drove us to the hospital on Friday morning. Edward was jumpy and excited, but we were also nervous. I think there was a part of us that knew once we saw the first image of the baby, it would somehow make this whole thing more real, and there was also a little worry that something might be wrong.

Carlisle stayed in the waiting room when I was called through to the doctor.

"Isabella Swan?" The doctor looked down at my notes and then up at me as we entered his office.

"Hi," I smiled and he gestured for me to have a seat.

"I'm Dr Sterling, it says here that you're unsure of your dates."

I nodded and sat down next to Edward.

"I'm fitting you in, very last minute, as a favor to an old colleague. Not everybody receives special treatment, or gets an appointment with me" He announced and I frowned. He wasn't giving off a very friendly vibe and he looked a bit stern. I looked over at Edward and he took my hand and gave me a smile.

"I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy?"

"Uh, no," I admitted.

"But you weren't using contraception?"

"No, I mean, yes, I was on the pill, but um…" I shrugged. I wasn't sure how I'd ended up pregnant.

"And you're eighteen?"

"Uh yeah," I said and he shook his head.

"Still in High school?"

"Yes." The doctor shook his head again and sighed loudly.

"Your last period was September?"

"I think so," I cringed.

"You think so?" Dr Sterling raised an eyebrow at me.

"Uh, well…" I trailed off, I was fairly certain I'd had a light period shortly after my dad died but those weeks were a bit of a haze and I wasn't going to get into it with the doctor.

"Perhaps you should pay more attention, if you think you are mature enough to have a sexual relationship, you should be responsible about it."

My eyebrows nearly shot off my head I was so shocked by his attitude.

"With all due respect…" I started, trying to be polite even though this man didn't deserve it.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Edward asked him bluntly, clearly not worried about politeness.

Dr Sterling looked a bit taken aback that Edward had spoken to him like that and he muttered something under his breath.

"Sorry, speak up, I didn't quite catch that," Edward glared at him. I saw his jaw tense and his nostrils flare and I panicked, the last thing I wanted was for E to make an appearance at my appointment.

"Edward," I tried to calm him down, while the doctor wasn't being very professional, he probably didn't deserve to have Edward pull a gun on him and Edward looked about one wrong comment away from doing just that. I pulled out my phone and text Carlisle asking him to come to the room, hopefully, he could diffuse the situation before it got worse.

"I said," Dr. Sterling squared his shoulders," that I'm sick of seeing teenagers coming in here thinking they're in love and that they are responsible enough to take care of a child. When the reality is they'll end up miserable with a baby they can't even take care of."

"You think I don't love her?" Edward said coldly.

Uh, oh. This was not going to end well.

"I think you're both too young to know a thing about real life. How exactly are you and your girlfriend planning to support this baby when you're both in high school?"

Edward stood up and took a step towards him and the good doctor seemed to lose some of his confidence when he caught the look in Edward's eyes.

"That is neither your concern nor your business Doctor, but if you think I'm going to sit here and let you look down your fucking nose at the Princess, when you don't know a damn thing about her or me, you are sadly mistaken. You condescending, self-righteous, little prick."

"Young man, I find your language offensive."

"Fuck you! I find your attitude offensive."

Carlisle came rushing into the room and Dr. Sterling seemed to sigh in relief.

"What happened?" He asked, taking in Edward's face and the slightly cowering posture of Dr Sterling.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry, I know you asked personally, but I don't think I can see this patient," Dr Sterling said haughtily. "Unfortunately, her partner is rude and his behavior is threatening."

"What did you do?" Carlisle sighed.

"He…"

"Not him, you!" Carlisle quickly corrected his colleague.

"What?" Dr Sterling gasped, "I didn't do anything."

"I know my son better than that, so I know you did something David," he told him coldly.

Dr. Sterling's eyes widened in understanding and I smirked at him. Edward was still looking like he wanted to kill him.

"I think you should leave," Carlisle told him.

Dr. Sterling nodded and left the room.

"Really Edward, you couldn't stay calm for one appointment?" Carlisle arched his eyebrow.

"Dad, that guy is a first class dick. I've got a good mind to put in a formal complaint," Edward said seriously.

Carlisle and I looked at each other briefly before we both burst out laughing.

"God knows what he'll be like by the time you're ready to deliver," Carlisle shook his head as we got ourselves under control, while Edward grumbled about us laughing at him.

"Let me find the nurse," Carlisle left for a few moments before returning with a nurse who instructed me to lie down on a bed while Carlisle set up the machine.

I laid down and Carlisle squirted some gel on my belly. He took out a wand and pressed it down moving the gel around. "Now, I'm not an expert, but I should be able to give you a rough idea of the age and your due date," he said as some grey clouding came onto his screen. He moved the wand over my stomach pressing down a little.

I stared at the little screen, trying to make out anything but it just looked like static to me. After a little while Carlisle frowned and moved forward to squint at the screen.

"What, what is it?" Edward asked, "Is something wrong?"

"One second Edward," Carlisle mumbled.

I looked at Edward panicked, and he took my hand. I know this baby hadn't been planned and that I hadn't really known how to react to the news, but the thought that something might be wrong was terrifying.

"Carlisle please," I begged. "Is the baby alright? Can you see it?"

"Them," he leaned back and looked at me.

"What?"

"I can see them," he turned the screen towards us more and pointed. "You're having twins," he said stunned.

"Holy fuck!" Edward breathed. "And they're ok?"

"They look fine. Both have a strong heartbeat and they look to be around fourteen weeks, which would explain why Bella has been feeling better. This gives you a due date of around the 20th of May. So a little bit sooner than we first thought."

I stared at the image in awe, as the picture was now clearer than I thought it would be. I don't know what I had been expecting, maybe something that resembled a kidney bean, but they looked like babies. Like real little people. Carlisle pointed out heads, arms, legs, even the heartbeats. It was as amazing as it was terrifying.

"Princess?" Edward asked because I had yet to say anything.

I shook my head and took a tissue from Carlisle to wipe off my stomach. I'd only just got my head around one baby, and now we were going to have two. How the hell was I going to raise two babies?

Carlisle printed off some pictures and handed them to me as I sat up, I took them automatically and let Edward lead me out of the hospital, on the drive home he spoke with his dad but I had no idea what was being said.

I sat in the back of the car in a daze. Simply staring down at the photos I held in my hand.

Edward helped me out of the car and we walked through the front door to find a welcoming committee had gathered and awaiting our return, anxious and eager looks on all their faces.

"Let me see, let me see," Esme said excitedly, and I handed her over the scan photo numbly. Esme stared at it for a few seconds in awe as her eyes filled with tears.

"Twins?" She gasped, looking positively thrilled at the news.

Alice snatched it from her hand and whispered a "Wow."

Rose took the picture from her and her hand went to her chest and she beamed.

Jasper looked over her shoulder, smiling as he took in the image.

"E, Dude! You knocked her up twice, you are the fucking man!" Emmett yelled, giving Edward a fist bump.

"Um, I don't think that's quite how it works Emmett," Carlisle interjected, as I stared at Edward, who despite being extremely intelligent, was looking really rather proud of himself.

He caught me staring and blushed, giving me a bashful smile and a shrug and damn if I didn't melt a little bit, because he was too adorable for words.

I was so caught up with Edward that I didn't notice Emmett had dropped to his knees in front of me.

"Hey, Thing one and Thing two, I'm Uncle Em. Can you hear me?" He shouted. "Can they hear me Little B?" He looked up at me with an excited look on his face.

"Probably, you're pretty fucking loud, the profoundly deaf would ask you to shut the fuck up," Edward said, pulling me away from Emmett.

"You okay Princess?" He asked me, quietly, uncertainly, because I hadn't said one word since finding out and I hated that through all his family's excitement at this news, I was causing him to worry.

I looked around at all the Cullens, at what was now my family too, and I knew that we were going to be okay. These babies were going to be born into a family that loved so completely. They would grow up surrounded by people who cared, and finally I smiled. I took his face in my hands and pulled him down so I could kiss him.

"I love you Edward," I told him, and his answering smile, was so bright, so happy, that I couldn't help but be swept away with the excitement.

Edward and I could do this. Even though we were both only eighteen, I knew Edward was it for me. We might have started early, but I had no doubts that Edward and I could be good parents.

The following Thursday was Thanksgiving and Alec and Marcus came to stay at the house for the holiday weekend. It was full of fun and laughter and unlike any other I had experienced. Thanksgiving with my mom had usually consisted of a takeout and last year with my dad, I had cooked a small meal for us, Billy and Jake while they watched the game.

With the Cullens though, there was a huge meal, a beautifully decorated table, and everyone had somehow helped out, although Esme did most of the work.

Marcus was overjoyed with the news of my pregnancy, and he fussed over me the entire weekend, barely letting me lift a finger, annoying Edward and amusing the rest of the family to no end.

Everyone was in good spirits, until Alec informed us that Aro had recovered sufficiently enough to leave the country and he was now convalescing in Italy. Edward was not happy that Aro was expected to make a full recovery, but Marcus assured him that they would continue to keep track of his movements, and that for now, he was in no fit state to challenge them.

The criminal side of the Volturi business had been taken over by a man named Liam. He and Marcus had met, territories had been reinstated, and they were developing a fairly civil working relationship, with relatively little drama. Liam knew he couldn't compete with Marcus, so he'd agreed to all the terms Marcus had apparently laid out and everything remained calm and quiet in Seattle.

I had made arrangements to meet with Jake over the holiday weekend. I hadn't seen him since the funeral, although we still spoke about once a week on the phone. Leah had moved in with him and was working at the Police Department in Port Angeles, and I made sure that she wasn't going to be home before I agreed to go over.

Jake had been made temporary Chief of Police in Forks as the small department consisted only of him and one other guy, who didn't want the job. It wasn't ideally the position Jake desired, he wanted to be a detective, but this was a step in the right direction.

He often asked questions about Edward and the Cullens and I always insisted I knew nothing and had never seen anything illegal. It was particularly bad after the weekend Edward was in Seattle, but I assured Jake that Edward had been with me all the entire time.

Edward wasn't overjoyed that I was spending the afternoon with Jake, but he drove me over to his house on Sunday afternoon. I needed to tell Jake about my pregnancy, and I was a little nervous. Edward told me it was "none of his fucking business," but I wanted to tell him myself before anyone else could.

After a tense staring match between Edward and Jake, that ended when I pulled Edward to me to kiss him and promise to call him when I wanted picking up, I followed Jake inside and noticed the changes that had been made since the last time I was here. Leah's influence was everywhere and I laughed as I picked up the flowery cushions and Jake blushed. I didn't like Leah any more than Jake liked Edward, so we refrained from talking about them for the afternoon.

It was nice; we watched crappy TV and reminisced about my dad. Edward and his family were always happy to listen to my stories about Charlie, but Jake knew him more personally. He had his own stories to tell from the years he'd spent growing up around him and then from being colleagues and friends with my dad. That was why I kept him in my life; I needed someone who was a connection to my father.

We ordered Pizza for dinner and we were munching away when Jake asked me about college.

"Have you got any acceptances yet?"

"Oh, yeah, Seattle and Alaska, I haven't heard from the others yet."

"Let me guess, you're going to Seattle," Jake rolled his eyes.

"Well, um, actually I'm deferring."

"What!" he yelled. "Why, so you can stay here with Cullen? Bells don't do that, you've always been desperate to go to college, don't let him stop you. Christ! That boy has done enough, you don't have to do everything he wants."

"I'm not, Edward was always going to come to Seattle with me," I said angrily. "He was prepared to go to Florida, Alaska or anywhere else, if that's what I chose, so don't try to make out he is anything other than supportive, because you're wrong," I glared at him.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Jake held up his hands and I calmed myself down a bit. "So why aren't you going?"

"Oh, well, you see, I'm kinda, sorta…" I hesitated and Jake gave me a look that said 'go on'.

"Pregnant," I finished lamely.

"Come again?" He almost screeched, wide eyed and startled by my announcement.

I actually laughed nervously, because the look on his face was comical. He looked like one of those cartoon characters, with his eyes bugging out of his head and I was almost expecting steam to come out of his ears.

"What…how…what…!" He spluttered and I gave him a couple of minutes to compose himself.

"You're having it, you're staying here to have the baby?" he said eventually and I nodded.

"The baby will be a Cullen."

"So?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That family is no good Bella, you shouldn't want to be a part of it. I know you don't believe me, but I won't let you get dragged down by them, you're better than that."

"Jake," I warned.

"What the hell would Charlie think?" he shouted. "He'd be so disappointed in you."

I blinked back tears that he would say that to me.

"I'm just gonna go," I said getting up and heading for the door.

"No! Bells wait. I'm sorry ok, listen, you have other options," he said hurriedly. "You could come and stay here, if you didn't want to leave Forks or stay with your mom. You don't have to stay with him. I can help you raise the baby."

"What!"

"Bells, I'm your best friend, or at least I was before the Cullens came along, I… I would be good to you, we could make it work. I'd do right by you Bells, you know I would," he rambled as I continued to stare at him.

"We could…uh well we can get married if you want."

I gaped at him horrified that he would even suggest something like that, and also, what the hell was up with the men in my life and their crappy proposals.

"You…you have a girlfriend," I stuttered stupidly, like that was what was stopping me.

"I'll explain the situation to Leah, she'll understand."

I snorted, because the man was clearly crazy and Leah, well, she had never once struck me as the understanding type.

"Just think about it, I can protect you, you don't have to be scared of the Cullens."

"I'm not scared of them at all! Right now I'm more scared of you. Are you insane?"

"No, I'm trying to help you Bells, I'm trying to be a good friend, and I'm trying to do what Charlie would want me to do."

"Don't you dare bring my dad into this!" I yelled at him, before I pulled out my phone and called Edward, asking him to come and pick me up, while Jacob watched me.

"Bella if you have his baby, you'll never escape," he said when I'd hung up.

"I don't want to escape! I love him Jake, and he loves me. Can't you just be happy for me?"

"Oh yeah, I'm over the fucking moon for you Bella. You're eighteen, in high school, pregnant by a boy who is believed to be one of the most dangerous men on the West Coast, a known killer, and thought to be in line to take over the Cullen family. Congratulations!"

"You know what, I'll wait outside," I stormed out of his house and stood in his drive, waiting for Edward.

"I know you don't want to hear it Bella, but Detective Richards is convinced that the Cullens here in Forks are far more involved with Marcus and Alec than we've ever believed. I'm warning you that if you stay with him, you will be brought into this. Do you know they already have a file on you in organized crime, you are now officially a person of interest because of you relationship with all the Cullens."

"Excuse me?" I gasped against my will; I had been intending to ignore him.

"That's right Bella, and now you want to bring a kid into your life? When are you going to realize that Cullen isn't who you think he is?"

"His name is Edward! And I know who he really is. So just stop! I'm proud that these babies will be Cullens, because that means they will be bought up in a warm, loving, close knit family, by good people that adore them."

"What do you mean them?"

"We're having twins Jake, and Edward and I are going to be together. I don't care what you think of him and if you want us to be friends then you have to accept that I love him and I'm going to be with him, no matter what you say."

"Well then I guess we can't be friends," Jake said. "I'll never accept that and I will never stop trying to make you see who he really is."

I turned my back on him and we stood in silence for several minutes before Edward pulled up.

"I won't give up Bells," Jake called as I jumped into Edward's car.

"How did it go Princess?" Edward asked as soon as I was seated.

"He wasn't best pleased with the news, but it's got nothing to do with him," I shrugged.

Edward looked me over, "what happened? What did he say?"

"Nothing. Can we just go," I said more testily than I should have, because I was angry with Jake not Edward.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" Edward was out of the car before I could stop him.

"I just told her the truth," Jake shrugged as I got back out of the car and headed towards Edward.

"I didn't ask if you told her the truth did I you fucking moron. I asked what you said to her. If I find out you upset her, I'll…"

"Edward!" I yelled, interrupting him. Jake would just love Edward to threaten him.

"You'll what Cullen…hmm," Jake smirked knowing that he was pushing.

"Edward please let's go, please, I want to go home."

"No Bells, I want to hear what he has to say, you keep telling me he's so wonderful, let's see your perfect boyfriends true colors come to light."

"I have nothing to say to you Black. I'm just feeling a little over-protective, with her being pregnant and all, I don't want her getting upset, it's not good for her or our babies," Edward said too calmly, taking my hand and leading back to his car and settling me into the seat.

Jake scowled at Edward before promptly turning around and storming into his house, slamming the door behind him.

Edward didn't get in to the car for a few minutes, he stood, fists clenched and breathing heavy until he finally he got himself under control.

"What did he say to you?" He asked, starting the car and pulling onto the road.

"Uh, lots of stuff, nothing of any importance."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying, I'm…. withholding."

"Well don't."

"I'll tell you when we get home." The last thing I needed to do was to tell him everything Jake had said while he was driving, or while we still weren't that far from Jake's house.

Edward narrowed his eyes, but thankfully carried on driving. As soon as we arrived at the house he took my hand and led me up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Talk to me Princess, please, tell me why you're you so upset." Edward knew me so well; he knew I was upset even if I tried to hide it from him.

So I talked. I told him what Jake had said about Detective Richards. I told him that they knew Edward was due to take over the family, and I told him about Jake wanting me to leave the Cullens and go live with him. I told him almost everything.

Edward listened intently, and after I was done he took a couple of minutes to process all that I said.

"So he asked you to what, live with him and his bitch girlfriend, happily raising our children in some kind of weird fucked up threesome?" Edward asked.

"Uh, no…I don't think Leah was really part of his plan. I think he meant for him and me to…." I winced.

"What makes you think that?"

"Um, well…he said that we could get married," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, he said what?"

"You heard."

"Motherfucker! What the ever-loving fuck did he think he was doing, fucking proposing to my fucking girlfriend! What kind of dickish, snide, underhand, son of a bitch is he?"

"I think he was just shocked, it's not a big deal, he didn't really mean it."

"Are you serious right now?"

"There's just no point getting upset about it Edward. It doesn't matter; I told him that he had to accept us being together if he wanted us to be friends and he said he couldn't do that. So I doubt I'll see him again," I shrugged. I couldn't help feeling a little sad that I couldn't keep the relationship I had with Jake, but if it was a choice between Edward and Jacob, I'd choose Edward every time.

"He said he didn't want to be your friend!" Edward looked incredulous.

"Yeah," I sighed wearily, trying to hold back my tears, pregnancy hormones and knowing the last positive link to my dad was now broken were making it difficult." It's fine Edward, things change."

"You do know that I am going to kill him, don't you Princess."

"No, you're not."

"I'm almost certain that I am." He stated, grabbing his keys and walking out of the bedroom.

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed. I would love to know what you thought.**

**I'm off to read Sideline Collision, because I already know I'm going to love it. It is my reward for finally posting a chapter. x**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N – Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and all its characters.**

**Hi, so sorry it's been such a long time, this chapter was really hard for some reason. I hope you're all still with me.**

**Thanks as always for the reviews, every chapter they blow me away. I only responded to about half, so I'm sorry that I didn't get to you all. I'll endeavour to do better this chapter.**

**The Princess and the E won a torch award for most promising story, so thank you, so, so, much to everyone that voted, I can't even put into words how much that meant to me. (Yeah, can't put it into words, I'm all kinds of awesome as a writer.)**

**Kitty Vuitton is my fantabulous beta, so if there's any mistakes, take it up with her, not me….joke, I'm joking, she is the sun to my shine, the peanut butter (ugh) to my jelly and the vodka to my coke. I love her muchly. She wrote a lot of this chapter and helped me get over a massive writers block. Without her, you wouldn't have this chapter. So a huge thank you to her. xxx**

**To all my friends on facebook and in the group, I love your comments and patience. I have a lot of fun with you all, so thank you. x**

**Seeing as it's been so long, I put the last few lines of the last chapter at the top of this one. There is also a page break further down with an alternative POV, before we get back to Bella, I know I said that this was all her POV, but I felt it was necessary. I hope no one minds.**

**Anyway onwards, I hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

_"You do know that I am going to kill him, don't you Princess."_

_"No, you're not."_

_"I'm almost certain that I am." He stated, grabbing his keys and walking out of the bedroom._

I sat stunned for a few seconds before I jumped up off the bed and rushed after him.

"Wait!" I yelled and he stopped on the landing. "Edward you can't!"

"I fucking can, fucking son of a bitch asks you to marry him and then tells you he won't be your fucking friend because you turned him down. It's time him and I had a little heart to heart."

"I know you're upset but…"

"I'm not upset," He frowned at me. "I'm fucking furious. Jacob Black has been nothing but a pain in my fucking ass since I met you. He can fuck with me, but I won't have him upsetting you."

"Edward…"

His face softened and he came towards me. I let him push me back into our bedroom and he kissed me slowly.

"Please don't get any more upset, it's not good for you or the babies. You need to take it easy," he said leading me to the bed and laying me down. He sat by my side and stroked my hair tenderly.

"I love you Princess, so fucking much." He kissed my forehead once, and I closed my eyes happily as he soothed me.

I was surprised when I felt him jump up off the bed and I opened my eyes to see him pretty much running out of the room.

I blinked, a little dazed. I couldn't believe he'd just done that, and I really couldn't believe I'd fallen for it.

"Edward!" I shouted as I got my bearings back and ran after him down the stairs, but I heard the front door slam before I even reached the second floor.

"Where the fuck is he off to in such a hurry?" Rose asked, nodding towards the door when I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"He's going to kill Jake," I said to her urgently.

"Oh, ok," she nodded and started to walk away from me.

"Rose!" I yelled, "We have to stop him."

"Why?"

"Because! He can't just go around killing people."

"Err… that's what E does," she looked at me like I was an idiot.

"I know, I mean innocent people! Jake might be annoying but he doesn't deserve to die!"

"That's a matter of opinion," she said derisively.

"Rose, please!" I begged her.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes at me. "Alice!" she yelled, startling me and I looked at her confused, "Drives like a fucking maniac remember."

Alice appeared silently and seemingly out of nowhere with her eyebrow quirked.

"We need to go get E and stop him from killing Jacob Black."

Alice frowned.

"I know, I don't get it either," Rose shrugged, "but Bella wants us to stop him."

Alice seemed to think about it for a second before she simply said, "Ok."

"We'll take my car," Rose said. "Emmett!" she shouted as she grabbed her keys and threw them to Alice who caught them deftly and disappeared.

"What's up Peaches?" Emmett came upstairs from the basement.

Rose explained where we were going and why as we walked out of the front door and jumped into Rose's car. Alice was already sitting in the driver's seat impatiently waiting on us.

I barely had my door closed when she raced down the drive.

Alice shifted gears and drove like a lunatic while I held on for dear life in the back.

"Fucking Hell Alice, watch my car!" Rose yelled.

"So, why is E killing Boots exactly?" Emmett asked as I directed Alice towards Jakes house.

"Uhhhh, Jake kinda said I should go live with him to raise the babies and that we could get married. When I told him he had to accept that I was gonna be with Edward, he said we couldn't be friends," I explained briefly.

"Ok, so…. why are we stopping E from killing Boots?" Emmett frowned.

"Because he doesn't deserve to die!" I threw my hands up in the air, what was the matter with these people?

With Alice driving, it was no time at all before we were pulling into Jake's driveway

"Oh thank God! He's not here," I said relieved.

Alice laughed.

"He's here Little B," Emmett assured me.

"But his car's not here."

"What? Did you think he was gonna pull up on the drive and knock on the door?" Rose snorted, looking amused.

"Uh…." To be honest I hadn't really thought about it, but I wished they would take this more seriously.

"So where is he?" I asked looking around like I might suddenly spot Edward lurking behind a tree. I really had watched too many scary movies.

"My guess is he's probably around the back," Emmett shrugged.

I jumped out of the car.

"Edward!" I yelled and I heard the others groan behind me, but I knew if I alerted him and Jake of my presence, he'd have no choice but to abandon his plan.

"Edward!" I shouted again as Jakes front door opened.

"Bells?" Jake looked at me questioningly. "What are you doing here?" He took in the three others as they came and stood beside me.

"Um…." Well Jake we're here to stop my hotheaded boyfriend from killing you. Yeah, I probably shouldn't open with that.

Before I could even begin to think of a reasonable excuse for us turning up unannounced at Jakes house Edwards voice alerted us of his presence.

"What the fuck?" he came charging around the side of the house and was beside me in no time. "Emmett? What the hell were you thinking bringing the Princess out here?"

Edward looked really quite livid, and Emmett audibly gulped.

"Calm the fuck down E," Rose told him. "Bella begged me. You don't want her getting upset do you?" she arched an eyebrow at him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Go home Princess."

"Not without you," I told him stubbornly.

Edward glared at me, but I glared right back.

There was no way I was going to let him kill Jake, with all Jake had said earlier about Detective Richards beliefs about the Cullen's in Forks. If Jake were to turn up dead, Edward would be the first person they came looking for, and I couldn't have him in trouble like that. I needed him with me, especially now we were about to become a family.

I wasn't naïve enough to believe Edward would settle down and get a 9-5 job and become an upstanding member of society. He was in the family now; sworn in and third in command to take over the business and I knew he would still have to work, but that didn't mean I wanted him taking unnecessary risks.

When he was working with Jasper, Emmett and Alec, I was relatively sure that he was as safe as he could be. They went into situations prepared and alert, but this, storming over to kill Jake because he was annoyed wasn't a smart thing to do, and I knew I had to stop him before he got himself in trouble.

"Bells, is everything alright? Do you want to come inside?" Jake asked coming towards us.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Edward yelled. "You keep the fuck away from her!"

"Is that what this is, you came over here to threaten me?" Jake asked cockily, and I wanted to smack him. "Go on Cullen, do your worst. Or are you worried Bella might finally realize she'd be better off with me?"

"Don't fuck with the Princess!" Edward warned him as Alice, Rose and Emmett all nodded their agreement. It would have been funny to watch them all nodding along to what Edward said if I wasn't so concerned that this situation could escalate at any moment.

All of a sudden, another car pulled onto the drive and all our heads turned towards it.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Leah asked getting out of her car and looking at us all warily. She was in uniform and armed, and I hoped that her arrival would be the end of this and we could get out of here, with no trouble, as soon as possible.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Edward said eerily calm. "That fucker…" Edward pointed at Jake

"Ahh, did my Jake upset your little Princess?" Leah sneered at him.

"Your Jake?" Edward laughed, and Leah looked taken aback.

Edward stalked towards her and to be fair, she never once looked afraid.

"You can't touch me Cullen," She spat.

"Your boyfriend asked my Princess to move in with him," Edward told a shocked looking Leah. "Yep, apparently he wants to be the one to help her raise my babies."

"What… Jake... did you…" Leah stuttered and Edward smiled.

"Oh he did alright," Edward confirmed. "And you know what he did then?"

"Leah, it's not what you think. I can explain," Jake said quickly but she ignored him and focused her attention on Edward.

"_Your_ Jake, offered to marry her," Edward looked triumphant, and I knew why, although he couldn't do what he planned to Jake, Jake was still going to be harmed although Edward wasn't going to have to touch him. The look on Leah's face told us she was going to be the one to damage him.

Leah's eyes went wide and she stormed over to Jake and kneed him right between the legs before she slapped his face hard.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled as Jake doubled over in agony.

"Ohh, that has got to fucking sting," Emmett laughed, before being silenced by a glaring Leah.

"Get the fuck off my property," She yelled at us and I didn't have to be asked twice.

As I turned to grab Edwards's hand and drag him off to the car, he pulled himself out the way.

"No Princess,'' he said, "You go with the others, I need time to calm down on my own."

Shell Shocked, I stared at him for a second as he jogged towards wherever he had left his car, before reluctantly turning and making my way to the others.

"Bella," Leah called as I got into the car, "stay the fuck away from us, and when Seattle PD finally bring the Cullens down, and trust me they will, I'll make sure they take you down with them," she warned me.

I ignored her and slammed my door.

"Well, good luck with that," Rose scowled at her, jumping into the drivers seat and peeling out of the driveway, barely missing Leah.

"Fuck me, I don't believe in hitting women, but I think I'd be willing to make a fucking exception for her," Emmett laughed, while Rose and Alice chuckled quietly.

The drive home was quiet, I was worried about Edward and I think everyone else knew I wasn't in the mood for any banter. As soon as we reached the house, I jumped out of the car and made my way up to our room to get ready for bed and decompress.

Nervously, I waited for Edward to come home. I wasn't sure if he'd be angry with me for ruining his plans, and I desperately hoped he hadn't decided to pay Jake another visit after we had left.

After lying in bed for what felt like hours, I heard the loud booming laugh of Emmett and I knew that Edward had finally arrived home. Moments later, Edward crept through the bedroom door.

I flicked on the light and he froze, startled.

"Oh, uh, I thought you'd be asleep," he said.

"Did you honestly think I was going to just ignore what happened tonight?" I asked.

"No, but, um, I kinda hoped to avoid this conversation for a least a week or two," Edward stated seriously.

"You wish Edward."

"Look Princess, I know you're not happy with what I did tonight, but I'm not gonna lie, that fucker needs to die."

"I'm not upset that you wanted to kill him, I understand that, well I don't understand it, but..." I shook my head to clear it, in order to get out what I needed to say to him. "My problem tonight was I don't want you to get into trouble by acting impulsively."

"So if I plan it out, you'll let me kill him?" he smirked at me while walking towards the bed and I rolled my eyes at him.

"No!" I threw my hands up in the air. "Edward I'm serious."

"I know Princess." He said sitting down on the side of the bed to strip out of his clothes, I may have got momentarily distracted from the conversation as I watched him.

He climbed into bed and pulled me into his arms, I went willingly and he kissed my forehead.

"I don't want to lose you Edward." I whispered, while I traced my fingers along the muscles in his chest.

"You won't," he assured me, pulling me closer his hand wandering up my side until he was cupping my breast.

Not willing to let him avoid talking about it, I pulled back a fraction, but it didn't deter him.

"Edward, what happened tonight at Jakes…"

"Fuck Princess, don't say his name while I've got a hard on, that shits fucked up!" He groaned and rolled on top of me, careful not to put his weight on my stomach.

He ground his hips against mine and my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"I want you," he moaned before crashing his lips to mine. I got lost in him for a moment, my hips automatically rising to meet his, until I remembered I wanted to talk to him.

"Edward, I really think we should…" I gasped unable to finish my sentence as he pulled down my panties and his boxers and thrust himself into me.

I happily shut up after that.

The following morning, Edward was up and out of bed before I had a chance to approach the subject again. If he thought he was going to get away with not discussing this, he was wrong. Unfortunately, it was Monday morning and I had school, meaning the conversation would have to wait for now.

School was exhausting, and the teachers were all pushing us due to finals fast approaching. Senior year was tough, but my schoolwork and preparations for finals was made easier with the help of Edward. I was still determined to graduate, and on the up side Carlisle had written a doctor's note that managed to get me out of gym for the rest of the year, so I didn't have to suffer through that anymore.

Edward and I still hadn't discussed what happened the night he went to kill Jake, but if he thought I had forgotten, he was greatly mistaken. School had just taken priority at the moment. But I needed him to know how worried I had been that night. With the babies coming, I was so afraid that Edward would do something in the heat of the moment that would end up taking him from me, whether it was because he got incarcerated or worse, because he got killed.

As Christmas approached, my waistline was increasing rapidly. It was only that the weather was so bad that I was still able to hide my pregnancy from people at school by wearing baggy sweaters. I knew that once word got out, I would be gossiped about, possibly mocked or taunted, and I wasn't looking forward to it. Not because I was embarrassed, I wasn't, but spending several hours a day with people staring and whispering about you isn't anyone's idea of fun.

Edward and I had finally chosen a new doctor, one that Carlisle assured us, was much more pleasant, more professional and due to Edward's insistence, more female.

We'd had two appointments with Dr Watters, and she assured us that my pregnancy was progressing wonderfully and so far without complications. We were due to have a second ultrasound the week before Christmas and I was excited to check that the babies were fit and healthy and to find out what we were having.

Edward was fascinated by my ever-increasing bump, I often awoke to him pushing my t-shirt up and kissing my belly. It was sweet, right up until he pushed my top and his hands further up to caress my breasts, moaning as I pushed back against him. Because of my stomach, he often just took me slowly from behind, using his fingers to send me over the edge as he gently rocked in an out of me.

I found most mornings I got out of bed and went to school with a big smile on my face. Hormones had made me almost as horny as Edward and that was saying something. Luckily Dr Watters had assured Edward again, that as long as I was comfortable, it was perfectly healthy to continue our bedroom activities, so he was more than happy with my increased libido.

The week of finals, I was mess. I had 3 days of back-to-back finals, and on Thursday we were finally going to find out the sex of the twins.

Somehow, I managed to stay awake through all my exams and I think I had managed to scrape through in all my classes. But it was a relief when I met Edward after school on my last day before Christmas break. I was ready for a rest, I wanted to sleep in, enjoy some relaxing time and I was looking forward to a Christmas spent with the Cullens.

I slept like the dead that night and woke up bright and early looking forward to my doctors' appointment. Having two successful appointments already under our belt, Carlisle was happy to let Edward take me on his own. Edward had grumbled that he "didn't need a fucking babysitter." But Carlisle and I agreed that after what happened with the last doctor it was a good idea for him to accompany us to our first couple of appointments.

We sat anxiously in the waiting room; I could almost feel Edward's nervous excitement. To say he had a tendency to be overprotective would be an understatement and that had only got worse since he found out about the twins. I'm sure if he thought I'd let him get away with it, he'd keep me locked in his room, as it was he never let me do much. He wouldn't let me lift anything, he demanded I rest all the time, and he once tried to stop me from helping Esme cook dinner, but I quickly nipped that in the bud. I was pregnant, not an invalid.

Dr Watters took some blood and did a quick exam; she was a little concerned about my blood pressure, she said it wasn't serious, but was a little high. Although she assured me it was a quite common condition and could possibly be put down to nerves and excitement about the ultrasound.

I almost laughed when she suggested I try not to stress myself out. I mean, I lived with the largest crime family on the West Coast there was no such thing as stress-free.

I lay down on the bed and she squirted some gel on my protruding stomach. Edward held my hand anxiously looking between my face and the small screen.

She pressed the wand down on my stomach and I gasped in awe as I instantly saw a baby. I was shocked by how large it looked, while I had initially struggled to make out the babies when I'd had my last ultrasound, this time it was so clear.

Dr Watters smiled as she took in mine and Edward's matching expressions.

"Ok, this is twin A," she said, taking some measurements before moving the wand over my tummy and picking up our other baby, "and here's twin B." Again, she took some measurements, before turning back to us and pronouncing both our babies healthy. She adjusted my due date yet again and said that she thought they were due around the 4th of May, making me 21 weeks pregnant.

"Did you want to find out the sex?" she asked and I nodded eagerly. I didn't care what sex the babies were, but I knew Esme was desperate for some insight into how she should decorate and Alice and Rose wanted to start buying clothes. I was just happy to know my babies were healthy.

"Well, let's see," she peered pressing a little harder into my stomach and moving the wand at different angles, "Twin A is definitely a boy." She showed us on the screen and my eyes widened as Edward blurted.

"Fucking hell! Is that its di… uh," he trailed off.

"That's his penis, yes Edward." Dr Watters chuckled as he blushed.

She moved the wand again finding 'twin B' and she looked at us both.

"Another boy?" Edward said wide-eyed as we both took in the very obvious part between our baby's legs.

"Congratulations," Dr Watters beamed. "You have two baby boys."

Sons. We were going to have sons.

Somehow, phrasing it like that made everything more real. In five short months, I would become a mother, two tiny boys who would depend on Edward and me for everything and I would have sons. I wiped the tears away as Edward helped me up.

"Happy tears right Princess?" he asked me looking unsure.

"Really freaking happy tears Edward," I assured him and he put his arm around me, pulling me into his chest.

"I love you Princess," he whispered against my temple before kissing it.

**O~o~0~o~O**

**Unknown POV**

I watched from a careful distance as they walked hand in hand out of the hospital, they both looked so fucking happy I wanted to throw up. Bella clearly adored E, and he, well it was fucking ridiculous how devoted he was to her. Almost overnight he had changed, well, around her he had, I knew personally, just how cold and heartless that fucker could be. But when it came to Bella, E was like a different person, it was truly sickening, but he would soon learn it was his biggest weakness.

E and Bella would make a beautiful family; I had no doubt about that. What with the good genes of their parents and the birthright of being Cullens, those babies would be afforded the luxury of having the best of everything. I knew once the twins arrived, E and Bella would be the perfect happy family.

Of course, that was before we ripped it to fucking shreds. E and ultimately the Cullen family would be destroyed once Aro had finished with them. I wasn't sure of his exact plans, but he wanted E, he always had, but in the last three months it had become an obsession. Having had nothing but time on his hands as he recovered in Italy, he had spent it plotting.

Aro was almost beside himself with glee when I called him with news of Bella's pregnancy, I'd always known he wouldn't hesitate to use Bella to exact his revenge, and I knew the same thing applied to their children.

I couldn't fucking wait.

By the time we were done with him, E would be on his knees, desperate and pleading for the lives of his beloved Bella and their children, begging for his own death.

**O~o~0~o~O**

"So have you thought of any names?" Rose asked as we sat around in the lounge, the news that we were expecting boys had gone down well. Edward had phoned Marcus and Alec who were both overjoyed.

"Not really, I guess we'll wait and see what they look like?" I shrugged.

Edward and I had talked a lot about the babies, and renovations for them to be accommodated on the third floor with us were in full swing courtesy of Esme. But we'd never really spoken at length about naming them.

"Well, you have to have Emmett Junior," Emmett said looking serious as Rose and I stared at him incredulous.

"Uh, Em, I think that might raise a few questions regarding paternity," Jasper snickered.

"Ohh!" Emmett jumped up and clapped. "How about Clive and Colin?"

"Ohh!" Edward mocked him, "How about Fuck and no?"

"What the fuck Emmett?" Rose looked horrified. "Clive and Colin Cullen. That's bordering on child abuse. Remind me not to let you name our kids."

Emmett huffed and looked at her sulkily, "What do you like then?"

"I've always liked Javier and Fernando," Rose winked at me.

"Oh Rose, I love those names," I said totally straight faced and they all turned to look at me. "You like those right Edward?" I looked up at him with big eyes.

"Uh, um" He cleared his throat. "Sure Princess, whatever you want," he said while shifted uncomfortably.

"For real, you'd actually let her name your kids Javier and Fernando?" Jasper laughed, "You are one totally pussy whipped motherfucker."

Edward gave him the finger, as Rose and I both collapsed in giggles.

"I was joking Edward," I told him eventually.

"Oh thank fuck," Edward sighed relieved. "I mean they're nice enough names but I don't really see myself with a Javier and a Fernando. Shit, just think of the fucking awful nicknames Em would come up with for them."

I nodded; Emmett's strange nicknaming logic was something we were going to have to take into consideration when we did choose names.

After a very pleasant evening spent with the family, Edward and I made our way to the bedroom.

Edward was over the moon that he was having sons, I knew he wouldn't have cared either way, but knowing we were expecting boys seemed to have lightened him up a little.

With him being in such a good mood, I thought it finally might be time to bring up what I'd been worrying about since Thanksgiving.

Edward picked up his mail that someone had left on my desk and handed me a couple of cards that had obviously been redirected from my dad's house.

He started opening his letters and I sat down on the bed.

"Edward, I... we need to talk about what happened that night with Jake," I started.

"Uh huh," he replied and I was surprised by him being so open to discuss it finally, so I jumped in with both feet.

"Well, I mean, it's just, we're going to be a family, we're gonna have two little boys that will depend on us for everything and I'm just worried that if someone upsets you or me, or you lose your temper, you're gonna run off and get yourself arrested or killed and I can't…. I'm so scared. Edward, I need you, I can't do this on my own, I…" I looked over at him to check his reaction to my panicked speech, to find him far more focused on his mail than he was on what I was saying.

"You're not even listening to me!" I yelled.

Edward looked up from what he was reading, nostrils flared and jaw set. I knew that look.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That fucker sent me a Christmas Card!"

"What?" I frowned, "Who?"

"Aro, he sent me a fucking Christmas Card."

"No!" I gasped, shocked, I hadn't thought about Aro for a while, not since Alec had said he had left the country to recuperate from his injuries. "What does it say?"

He blinked, and looked at me. "Uh… Merry Christmas," he lied, badly.

"Don't lie to me Edward!" I glared at him.

"I'm not lying…" he sighed and ran a hand into his hair, "…well I am, I just, I don't want you to worry, the babies and your blood pressure and shit, stress is not good for you Princess," he said.

"I'm gonna be a lot more stressed if you don't show me that card right now," I told him.

He eyed me warily and didn't look convinced, but reluctantly handed it over.

I opened up the card to read the message; I recognized the handwriting as the same as the card that Edward had got at the hotel that first weekend we spent there.

_Seasonal Greetings Edward_

_I was delighted to hear that you and the lovely Isabella are adding to your family,_

_I will be anxiously awaiting the safe arrival of the newest Cullens_

_and look forward to meeting them in person_

_Best Wishes_

_Aro._

I felt my breathing get short and Edward grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap as he sat on the bed.

"Shh, Princess, it's fine, I won't let him hurt you or the babies, you know that."

I gasped and spluttered for air, I was trying not to panic, but I was getting dizzy and still struggling for air. "How…. How does he know," I managed to get out eventually.

I don't know, but I plan to find out," Edward said firmly. He pulled out his phone and made a call, I don't know whom too, but he had a brief conversation, before hanging up.

"Someone must be giving him information, several people probably know you're pregnant, very few know it's more than one baby. Aro obviously has a very high up informant." Edward ran his hand over his face looking stressed.

"Who?"

"Well if I knew that Princess, I'd fucking kill him," he rolled his eyes at me.

He tucked me into bed and I know he stayed until I went to sleep, but when I awoke alone and the space next to me was cold, I knew he hadn't stayed all night.

I didn't see much of him in the following days, as he was tied up with Marcus and Alec who were staying at the house for Christmas. I tried to smile and join in with the joyful mood of Esme, Rose and Alice as we decorated the house festively and wrapped gifts, but it was the first Christmas without my dad. Although I hadn't always spent this time of year with him, he'd always called and sent gifts in the years I'd lived with my mom, so this year was different.

I knew that he wouldn't have been over the moon to discover I was going to have twins at eighteen, but I knew he would have been there for me and he would have loved my sons. It was bittersweet that they'd never know what a good man their grandpa was.

I didn't want to wallow through Christmas, but with Edward missing for much of my day as well, it was difficult not to dwell on things. I knew all the Cullen men were desperately trying to work out who was feeding Aro information, and the chances were it was the same person who had told Aro where I was that fateful day we were ambushed at my dad's, so I was all for them finding out who it was.

Esme insisted that the men stop talking business after dinner on Christmas Eve, and told them firmly that it was off the agenda for the next two days. Everyone seemed to embrace this and we spent an enjoyable evening, watching cheesy Christmas movies and eating too much.

Christmas morning, Edward woke me in his usual manner; a kiss and caress of my belly, before gently cupping my breasts and sliding inside me, loving me.

We showered, separately, despite Edward's protests, and joined the rest of the family for breakfast. Emmett was a mass of excitement and as soon as we'd all eaten, he all but dragged everyone to the living room where there was a huge pile of presents situated under a beautifully decorated tree.

It seemed like Edward and I were opening up a thousand gifts for the babies. There was two of everything, from identical onesies, to changing tables and the most beautiful cribs I had ever seen. Our children would have the best of everything and while I knew that material things weren't as important as a loving family, my boys were going to be blessed with both and I couldn't have been more grateful.

After the gifts were opened, the women all migrated into the kitchen to prepare our Christmas dinner feast, while the men were left in charge of cleaning up the mess. Edward tried to get me to take a nap but a simple glare in his direction had him retreating back to the men and me joining Esme in the kitchen.

Dinner was wonderful, the company, as always, was fantastic and Emmett kept us all entertained with his ridiculous stories.

After dinner was cleared away, we lazed around, chatting and watching TV with full bellies until we were all yawning and decided to call it a night.

The following days passed quickly, eating leftovers, setting up the things we'd been given for the twins and playing with the gadgets and games everyone had received for Christmas.

Edward had given me a state of the art camera and two albums with spaces for notes so I could record everything the babies did in their first year. I couldn't have been more touched and I took shots of everyone enjoying the holidays, practicing, so that by the time my boys arrived I would be an expert with my new camera.

New Years Eve came almost too soon and it seemed like everyone had plans to go out except Edward and I. Of course with me being pregnant, there weren't many options for us, so we ended up spending a quiet but lovely evening at home, just the two of us, curled up on the couch watching the ball drop and drinking non-alcoholic champagne.

Soon after midnight Edward took me upstairs and showed me how much he loved me, before we fell asleep in each other's arms. As I drifted off I couldn't help thinking that the next year was going to be my happiest yet. I had a loving family that I adored, a boyfriend who treated me like a Princess, and two beautiful boys on the way. I was excited for the future, hopeful that most of the drama was behind us.

Looking back, I realize I couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – so, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**The next chapter really shouldn't take so long, I hope, I really don't mean to keep you all waiting.**

**If you're interested in joining the group for this story, there are teasers, pics of Rob and good friends and people over there, so if you want, please go to this link.**

**http : / / www (dot) facebook (dot) com / groups / 241576872568433 / (remove spaces)**

**You can also see my awesome banner there, made by evilnat, who happens to be writing a fantastic story called Remarkable, check it out, hot, tattooed, suited Edward, can't go wrong with that, and when you're done, check out her other story Duets, equally as good, I love both.**

**http : / / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / s / 8028673 / 1 /**

**I hope to see you soon, I would love to know what you thought. xxx**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

**So, I promised to be better at replying to reviews and I was, but I'm sorry I didn't get to everyone, but I will. And I genuinely love all your comments.**

**Kitty Vuitton beta's this story, she makes everything better and I honestly don't know what I'd do without her. She is ACE! And she's up for a wordsmith award, so go vote for her, because no one works harder to make sure people get their favourite stories than she does.**

**The P and E is up for an Eclipse award for best Rosalie, so if you want, you can vote, and just so you know my all time favourite Taste of Innocence is up for Best Vamp so you know, you should defo vote for that! I'll be proper upset if it doesn't win. All links are in the group, so if you wanna come say hi, that would be lovely. **

**So, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

The start of my new year began uneventfully. Edward and I hung out at the house New Years day, we spent some much needed time together with his family before I had to go back to school.

He was taking me to Seattle for the weekend before school started back up, so we could shop for some things for the twins.

Edward was using his birthday gift from Alice and Jasper, so we stayed at the Fairmont. In my opinion it was no more plush than Alec's hotel, but it was still luxurious and although I loved living with the Cullens, it was nice to have Edward totally to myself for a weekend.

We shopped for some things for the twins, and I picked up a few cute outfits and looked over some strollers. Everything was just so tiny and sweet that I was even more excited to meet my babies. Edward doted on me making sure we ate well and that I rested frequently while we were out.

Saturday night I stayed in our room while he went up for his helicopter tour; he tried to persuade me into going with him, but there was no way I had the stomach for that.

He returned all boyish and excited. It was nice to see him looking so happy, and I was looking forward to ordering some room service and spending a quiet evening in our room.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked him looking at the menu.

He looked at me, smirked and raised an eyebrow and I blushed knowing that he was thinking something dirty.

Edward laughed at my reaction to him and walked over to me pulling me into his arms.

"I wanna take you out Princess," he kissed me softly.

"Ok," I shrugged, "If you don't want room service we can go out."

"No, I mean properly."

"Uh…" I frowned,

"I was thinking about it and we've never even been on a fucking date."

I snorted, he was right we had never been on an official date.

"You want to date me?" I asked incredulously, after everything we'd been through since we met it seemed a bit tame.

"Yep," he smiled. "So will you go on a date with me tonight?"

"Uh huh," I smiled. "But I should warn you…" I said seriously.

"What?"

"I don't put out on the first date," I smirked at him.

"How about before the first date?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No!" I faked shock. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "I think you're my Princess and I love you," he said walking to the wardrobe and taking out a garment bag.

"Uh, Rose got you a dress," he said laying it on the bed.

"You planned this?" I gaped at him.

He nodded looking rather pleased with himself.

"I'm going downstairs to book a car and a table, you get ready, I'll be back in a little while," he smiled and left the room.

I unzipped the bag and pulled out a beautiful outfit with matching shoes and purse. It was a black and white knee-length dress that was designed for a pregnant woman. I knew that it would look amazing and fit if Rose had chosen it; she had an uncanny knack of getting it right.

There was a note inside the bag I opened it and laughed.

Bella,

Don't even think about not wearing the shoes I choose,

E would never let you fall.

Keep your makeup simple and wear your hair down.

Have a great night.

Rose x

I took a quick shower and dried my hair straight; I slipped into my dress, which as I suspected fitted perfectly. I applied a small amount of make-up and eventually put my shoes on, wondering what was taking Edward so long.

I grabbed the purse and put my phone and wallet in it as there was a knock on the door.

"Uh, hello?" I called, knowing I shouldn't just open the door.

"It's me Princess," Edward called from outside and I frowned, he had a key.

I opened the door to find Edward standing in a tux, holding a bunch of flowers and smiling at me.

"What…" I eventually managed, because Edward always made me a little speechless when he wore a suit.

"It's our first date Princess. I have to pick you up at the door, bring you flowers and shit," he said like it was obvious.

"You look…fucking perfect," he said to me. "I'm tempted to skip dinner." He leaned in and kissed my cheek softly.

"Me too," I muttered under my breath as I took the flowers and put them in the vase that currently housed the flowers the hotel used for decoration.

"You ready?" Edward asked holding out his arm for me to take.

Edward had hired a limo to take us to the restaurant and I sat next to him, taking in the sights of Seattle. It was so different from Forks and although I'd been a few times now, I hadn't seen much of the city.

Edward pointed out places and buildings and told me stories about growing up in Seattle, it sounded great and he clearly loved the city and I knew that one day we would live here.

The Limo pulled up to a fancy looking restaurant and Edward helped me out of the car. He had made reservations and we were seated in a secluded little alcove of the busy restaurant.

We ate a gorgeous meal, talking easily and quietly between ourselves. I was fit to burst by the time Edward paid the bill.

We snuggled up in the limo on the way back to the hotel. I was full and happy, it had been a wonderful evening, and I was so thankful to have Edward in my life.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Edward asked as we got back to our room.

"I did," I smiled. "It was just perfect Edward, thank you." I reached up to kiss him and he pulled me into his arms, licking my bottom lip until I opened my mouth for him. He moaned as his tongue swept into my mouth and my hands went straight for his hair.

His hands roamed my body, stopping briefly to caress my growing stomach before moving higher to cup my breasts; he pinched and pulled at my nipples making them harden as he teased them through my clothes.

I couldn't get close enough to him; with my bump in the way there was still too much distance between us while we were standing.

"Edward," I panted, "bed, now."

"I thought you didn't put out on the first date?" he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"I changed my mind," I said as nonchalantly as I could.

"Thank fuck. Because I've thought of nothing but peeling you out of this dress since I first saw you in it." And with that he pulled the zipper and pushed the straps off my shoulder so my dress fell to my feet.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, taking a look at me in my underwear and heels before lifting me bridal style and carrying me to the huge bed.

He lay me down in the centre of the bed and threw off his suit jacket, then crawled up to kneel between my legs.

He took his time, slowly kissing and caressing my body, working me up, worshipping me, until I was desperate and pleading for him. He removed his own clothes and rid me of my underwear before pushing into me slowly, with a moan. He was slow and gentle, looking into my eyes, as he made good use of the king-size bed. With no family within earshot, he made me scream his name all night long, before I passed out exhausted and satiated, wondering if sex was always this good or if it was just Edward.

O~o~0~o~O

I was dreading going back to school. Over the Christmas break my bump had become obvious and it seemed to be growing by the second. There was no way I was going to be able to hide it any longer and I just knew when I started back to school everyone was going to notice.

The Cullens had decided to enroll Alice at Forks High for the last semester. Edward wanted someone close to me at all times with the latest threat from Aro not being resolved. Alice apparently wanted to stay at home and not have to keep coming and going from Seattle every weekend.

We were going to be cutting it close with my new due date. My finals were the last week of April with prom and graduation being held the first week of May. I wasn't bothered with the idea that I may have to miss prom or graduation, but I needed to sit for my finals and I hoped my boys would stay where they were until I'd finished with school. We had received conflicting advice; some people said twins were always born early, while others said first pregnancies were always late, so we were going to have to play it by ear. It was something we couldn't plan for and I was sure the school would accommodate me if I were unable to take my finals with everyone else.

Monday morning came all too soon and I woke up grumpily.

"I don't wanna go," I moaned to Edward.

"Yes you do. You know you want to graduate Princess, come on only a few months left and then you never have to step back in Forks High again."

"Everyone is going to notice," I told him, gesturing at my new figure as I pulled on my clothes.

"I'd say so," he agreed, like the idiot he was. "Did you think you could hide it forever?"

"No. But the last thing I want to put up with is Jess and her bitchy comments."

"Hey, you don't have to put up with anything that little slut has to say. Tell her to fuck off. Alice will be there to watch out for you and if she becomes too much of a problem I can always…"

"Do not threaten to kill her Edward."

"I wasn't going to," He laughed, "but I can put the fear of God into her, if she fucks with you," he said and I knew he meant it.

I rolled my eyes at him and we went downstairs and had breakfast with the family. Edward drove us to school, and he got out to help me out of the car, kissing me and rubbing a hand across my bump.

"Have a good day Princess, remember to call me if you need me." I nodded and he opened the back door for Alice who got out and stood beside me.

"Have a good day Alice, behave yourself," he laughed, and she gave him the finger.

We needed to go to the office to get Alice's schedule, so with another kiss I waved bye to Edward and he peeled out of the parking lot.

Alice schedule was almost the same as mine, so after she filled in some paperwork we left the office and headed towards the main building.

"Fucking whore," Alice hissed as she caught sight of Jessica heading in our direction with Lauren and Angela.

"This is Alice," I made introductions "Alice, you've met Jessica, and this is Lauren and Angela."

"Hi," Angela smiled.

"She's mute," I added and Alice glared at me

"Jeez Bella, eat much over the Christmas break," Jessica sneered after I'd caught up with Angela.

"It was the holidays, what do you think?" I shrugged hoping to avoid telling her I was pregnant at least for a little while.

"Yeah well, it's no excuse to let yourself go. You'll never hang on to a guy like E if you look like a fucking beached whale."

Alice growled and I shot her a warning glance, before almost dragging her away from Jessica and pulling her into our first class.

By the time our lunch period arrived I was starving, having spent a couple of weeks at home being able to eat whenever I wanted I didn't realize just how hungry I'd be or how much energy being pregnant took. I'd have to remember to bring a snack in future.

I piled my plate high with pasta and grabbed some fruit and a drink and made my way over to a table to sit with Alice.

"Got enough to eat there Bella?" Jessica fell into a chair at our table, with a salad.

I ignored her and turned to talk with Angela who had sat down too.

"I mean, Jesus Christ, doesn't she know how full of calories pasta is you'd think she'd make a bit of an effort to keep her looks. E was already out of her league before she got piled on the pounds," Jessica said loudly to Lauren who giggled.

"You know what Jess, just…go away."

"Hit a nerve did I?" Jessica said smugly and I saw Alice's hand twitch towards her waist.

"Alice," I warned and she shot me a sheepish look.

Thankfully, our lunch period came to an end and once again I was able to avoid the topic of my pregnancy.

On the way to our next class, I gave Alice a stern talking to, warning her that she was not allowed to pull guns on people at school. The rest of the day went smoothly; there was only one touch and go moment when Mr. Banner asked her a question and she merely stared at him until he cleared his throat embarrassed and moved on with the lesson.

I was putting my books in my locker at the end of the day and as I reached up to grab my biology book, I heard Jessica yell,

"Oh my fucking God!" I turned to see her almost running towards me. "You're not fat, you're fucking pregnant."

I went red, because her yelling had drawn a bit of a crowd and I felt Alice shift so she was right beside me.

"Wow, so you finally gave up your beloved v-card and get knocked up, fucking hell Bella were you not paying attention in health class," Jessica laughed nastily.

"Why didn't you tell us, we're you're friends," She continued, gesturing to an amused looking Lauren and a shocked looking Angela.

"Got your hooks well and truly into E, he can't get rid of you now. Was that your plan, trap him because it was the only way you could keep him interested," she sneered.

"He loves her!" Alice said heatedly and they all turned to stare at her, as it was the first thing she'd said all day.

"Yeah ok. What the fuck would E be doing with a dull girl like Bella when he could have anyone, and now she's gone and tied him with a kid! Desperate much? You tell E that he knows where I am when he needs a good time, because I can't believe he wants you anymore, not looking like that."

I slapped her, hard and she looked truly stunned that I had.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch! Don't ever talk to me again," I told her turning and walking away with my head held high. Feeling almost euphoric that I had stood up for myself.

Edward was outside waiting for us and I skipped happily into his open arms.

"How was school?"

"Fine, boring, I missed you," I told him as I sunk into his embrace.

"I missed you too Princess," he kissed my forehead and turned to his sister, "Alice?"

She gave him a look that he must have understood because he laughed and said, "It couldn't have been that bad."

She just shrugged as we got into the car and took off towards the house.

When we got home, I went upstairs and did some homework. Edward followed me and paced for a while. I knew something was bothering him, I tried to ignore him and concentrate on what I was doing but eventually I'd had enough.

"What is it Edward?"

"What?" he looked confused.

"You're pacing and you're nervous and jumpy. What's going on, what's happened?"

"Uh…well, um…."

I raised my eyebrows in a 'spit it out' kind of manner.

"Uh, we lost Aro," He cringed.

"What do you mean you lost him?"

"I mean we were having him watched in Italy but somehow he escaped his house and we no longer believe he's in Italy…"

And?" I asked because I knew there was one.

He grimaced, "and we think he's probably already back in the States, probably in Seattle. Liam had word and spoke with Marcus. He and Alec are on their way here, so we'll discuss what we do once they get here."

"Ok…" I took a minute to process what that meant. If Aro was really back in Seattle I knew he only had one thing on his mind and that would be revenge on the Cullens. Suddenly after a fairly peaceful couple of months it looked like we would once again be in danger, and now there was so much more I had to be careful about.

"So what does this mean?" I asked him.

"I'm gonna step up your security, and one of us will be with you at all times. He won't get near you Princess, I promise."

I nodded, I knew Edward would do anything he could to keep me, well us, safe now.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"I know it's not easy but try not to worry, it's no good, not for you, or these little dudes," he smiled as he put his hand on my stomach.

Just at that moment one of the twins gave a particularly hard kick and Edward pulled his hand away like he had just burned it.

I grabbed his hand back and put it back on my stomach as it seemed both boys were awake and letting us know it.

"Holy fuck, is that them?" He stared at me in awe. I'd been feeling the babies move for a couple of weeks but Edward hadn't before now. It had been frustrating him to no end because every time I called him to feel them, they would stop. But not this time, they were kicking up a storm and for a second I worried that they might already be fighting. I mean they were Cullens after all.

Edward was stunned and he dropped to his knees in front of me and put both his hands on my bump.

"Hey little dudes, I'm your daddy," he said to my stomach and I felt myself tear up. I knew Edward was capable of being gentle and loving, he always had been with me, but to see him so sweetly talking to my boys was more than I ever expected.

"Shit Princess, this is fucking amazing." He looked up at me excitedly as the twins continued to move inside me.

"You remember you're gonna watch your language when they're born right?" I asked him, but he just laughed and carried on talking to my stomach.

When Marcus and Alec arrived we had a family dinner and talked over the new security measures. Sam and Embry were going to sit outside the school while Alice and I were there and Edward would drive us and pick us up.

Carlisle was heading to Seattle for a few days with Alec and Marcus to meet with Liam and some of the other families to try and work out a deal that would result in Aro being handed over to the Cullens should he be found.

Marcus offered Edward the chance to go with them and sit in on the negotiations, but he didn't want to be that far from Forks or me for any length of time. I assured him I would be fine with his family, but he adamantly refused to go.

I felt better knowing that everything possible was being done to apprehend Aro and although I couldn't help but worry a little, I tried to put it to the back of my mind. I had to concentrate on school and it was more important than ever to remain calm, I couldn't afford to panic and risk anything going wrong with my pregnancy.

The next month passed quickly and fairly quietly; Edward worked with Jasper and Emmett, while Alice and I went to school. They still couldn't confirm Aro's exact whereabouts but they knew he was back in the area.

Time seemed to speed up and every week flew by, with the birth and graduation looming ever more present.

On Valentines Day, Edward took me for an early dinner in Port Angeles straight from school. Everyone had plans for that night, so we spent another nice evening tucked up on the couch alone before heading up to bed fairly early.

The next morning I was standing at the kitchen window, daydreaming about the night before. Since my bump had gotten so much larger, Edward had been quite creative in finding positions that I was comfortable with, and last night... well let's just say he had experimented with many, leaving me in a boneless heap to pass out with sleep. I jumped when someone coughed behind me.

"Holy Shit Alice! You have got to stop sneaking up on me, I'm gonna go into labor one of these days if you keep scaring me like that."

Alice was sat at the kitchen counter

"Sorry," She smiled sheepishly.

"You ok?" she nodded.

"You want a drink?" she nodded. I was getting really quite good at conversing with her. I found if I did all the talking and formed anything I said into a question that required a simple response, we could happily spend a few hours together. Edward had explained that she was very excited about the twins and wanted to be around me, and to be honest I didn't mind, it was nice to have some company.

"Is Edward downstairs?" she nodded.

"Any luck in tracking Aro down," she grimaced and shook her head.

"But this will be over soon right?" she nodded.

I handed her a drink and we spent a quiet but enjoyable afternoon watching crappy TV.

Life continued on, Edward grew more and more annoyed with their lack of results where Aro was concerned, he often worked late into the night but he was always with me to wake me up for school and drive us, or to help with my homework and studying. I appreciated all his help; he knew how important it was to me that I graduate.

February came and went and I was beginning to look huge. I waddled rather than walked and the boys seemed to wake up when I was getting ready to sleep so I was often tired, but Edward and all the Cullens took great care of me. Dr Watters was pleased with my progress and remarkably my blood pressure had returned to normal despite the stress my body was under.

People at school had eventually got bored with pointing and talking about me, but I still kept to myself, socializing with just Alice and Angela. I was so glad to be leaving Forks High behind me in a couple of months. I knew I was moving on to more exciting things and as Esme proudly showed off the nursery she had completed on the third floor, I was excited for that time to come.

It was the middle of March when I was working on some homework, Alice had gone off somewhere with Jasper straight from school and when Edward and I arrived home the house was quiet and everyone was out which was unusual.

I felt a pulling in my stomach and I stood up to stretch; my back had been aching lately with the extra weight I was carrying. As I did, I felt a popping sensation and a gush of water flow down my legs. I looked down stunned, standing in a puddle that could only have been caused by my water breaking.

"Uh, Edward?" I shouted to him.

"What's up Princess?" He called from the bathroom.

"I think my water just broke."

"What!" He came charging into the room half dressed. "It's too early, you can't have the babies now."

"Well, do you want to tell them that or should I?" I arched my eyebrow at him.

"Uh…" He ran a hand through his hair and we just stared at each other for what seemed like ages.

"Fuck, shit, uh, you have to get to the hospital. Fuck! Are you in pain? Dad! Fuck!"

"Edward!" I shouted because he was getting himself in a state. "Look at me, I'm fine. I'm not in any pain, you need to calm down."

"Calm down, they're not supposed to be born for another six weeks! Dad! Fuck, shit, where the fuck is my dad?" He pulled out his phone, walking over to me and gently pushing me towards the bed. He lay me down and glared at me when I tried to get up.

I rolled my eyes, but stayed still, feeling a little bit stupid just lying on the bed, but if it made Edward feel better then I didn't mind too much.

"Where the fuck are you? I thought you were home?" Edward shouted into his phone, "Uh huh… really? Alec never said… no… just make sure Jazz has the trackers on a channel that Rose can access and Alice is totally covered… and Em should wait for Rose to give him the all clear…"

I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Oh shit, sorry Princess. Fuck dad, the reason I called was because the Princess thinks her water broke…uh huh…. Well there's a big fuck off puddle on the rug so I'd say so, but she says she's not in pain… right now…. ok…. yeah, meet us there," Edward hung up. "We need to go to the hospital," he said to me. He helped me up and looked around, "My dad said you should have a bag."

"Yeah, well it's not packed yet, but Rose can bring what I need later. Just grab my pajamas and robe and some clean underwear that'll be fine for now," I told him and he scooted around the room gathering it up into a duffle bag while I changed into some sweat pants and new underwear.

Edward led me slowly down the stairs to the garage and opened the passenger door for me.

"What's the matter?" He asked as I hesitated to get in.

"Uh well, I'm still leaking and it's going to go all over the bondmobile."

"Fuck Princess, I don't give a shit about the car. Christ, get in and leak as much as you fucking like."

I snorted, "I was just thinking we should get a towel or something. I think I'd be more comfortable if I was sitting on something absorbent."

"Oh, right yeah, ok, hang on," he said and darted back into the house. He came back and laid a towel down on the seat before handing me one. "You might want to, uh, maybe, uh, put that between your legs and cross them," he cringed and gestured between my legs, looking worried that a baby might pop out at any moment. "You're really not in any pain Princess?"

I shook my head at him as I got into the car and seconds later he was speeding down the driveway. Now, Edward always drove too fast for my liking, but he kicked it up a notch and we reached the hospital in record time.

I had to fight him off when he tried to literally carry me into the hospital.

Edward rushed me to the desk, explaining to the nurse that my water had broken and I wasn't due for another six weeks. She signed us in, called for an orderly and had us escorted to the maternity ward. Once we arrived, a nurse led us through to a temporary examination room and attached some monitors to check that the babies were ok and I lay strapped up on the bed while she went to page our doctor.

Dr Watters arrived a couple of hours later and confirmed that my water had indeed broken but that I wasn't in active labor. My boys were apparently content where they were but she wanted to give me a shot of steroids just to help mature their lungs a bit.

It was injected into my thigh and hurt like hell, but I'd do anything to give the babies a better chance of being healthy.

Edward sat listening intently as she told us that they would monitor me for any changes and if at any stage it was safer to deliver the babies than to let them mature for a while longer then they would induce my labor, but until then it was a waiting game.

Once Dr. Watters finished talking with us, she left us with a promise that she would be back to check on us in a few hours.

Carlisle and Esme arrived at some point and they came in and visited with me. Carlisle explained in more detail what was happening and didn't seem too concerned; he assured me that at thirty-four weeks my boys would be small but hopefully perfectly healthy.

Edward managed to usher his mom out of the room with promises to call as soon as anything changed. She kissed my cheek and told me she loved me before hugging an awkward looking Edward tight and muttering tearfully that "her baby boy was all grown up and having babies of his own."

After what seemed like hours, Edward and I were finally taken through to the prenatal ward. The nurse guided us to our side of the room and Edward helped me into my pajamas before I got onto the little bed.

The woman in the bed opposite, who looked even bigger than me, huffed and puffed and sent a few dirty looks in our direction as Edward and I talked quietly and he checked to make sure I was comfortable and not in any pain.

Eventually, she got up and we watched as she walked passed us giving Edward a particularly nasty look before talking to the nurse stationed outside our room.

"She seems friendly," Edward rolled his eyes and stroked my head before his hand ran down to my bump and he leant over and kissed it.

"You two should stay where you are for a little while longer. It's nice being inside mommy." Edward said to my stomach. "I fucking love being inside mommy," he smirked at me.

"Edward!" I blushed and giggled. Aware of the woman opposite, who was now openly glaring at us.

"Sir, visiting hours are over," the nurse came over and told Edward.

"So?"

"So you have to leave."

"I'm not leaving her," Edward scoffed.

"I'm sorry sir, but partners aren't allowed to stay on the ward."

"Well that guy doesn't look like he's going anywhere," Edward pointed to a man in pajamas that was walking the hall with a baby.

"He and his wife have a private suite."

"Get the Princess one of those then," Edward looked at her like she was an idiot.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You have to pay for those."

"So we'll pay for one." He shrugged.

"Miss Swan hasn't delivered yet, she could be here for several days."

"And?" Edward narrowed his eyes at her.

"Private suites are extremely expensive per night sir," the nurse said condescendingly, obviously assuming we couldn't possibly afford it.

"Jesus Christ, do they come with room service and a fucking hot tub?" Edward said loudly and I tried not to laugh.

"Uh…" The poor nurse had no idea Edward was messing with her.

"I'm kidding, kinda, but that's fine," he told her.

"Well, uh, how are you going to pay for it sir?"

"I don't know, how would you like me to pay for it?"

"No, I mean, can you pay for it?"

"Not if you won't tell me how," Edward smirked and I smacked him. He was a bit of a sod at times.

"No sir I meant…"

"I know exactly what you meant. I am not a fucking idiot. Being young does not automatically equate to being poor or stupid, because we are neither," Edward glared at her pulling out his wallet. He tried to hand her his black Amex card and I enjoyed seeing her eyes widen in shock as she took it. "So when you've stopped being quite so judgmental, do you think you could sort the Princess out a private suite."

"Uh, yes sir," She stammered embarrassed handing him back his card. "We'll bill you at the end of your stay sir."

"And stop calling me sir, it's fucking weird, you're about fifty years older than me."

I snorted; she was thirty-five at the most.

"You're outrageous Edward," I told him as soon as she was gone.

"Fucking snooty woman, calls me sir while she insults my intelligence. She should have offered you a room when you arrived rather than sticking you in here with that fat grumpy bitch over there." Edward nodded in the direction of the glaring woman who looked slightly taken aback. "Yes I meant you, fucking ratting me up to the nurses," he scowled and she hastily looked away.

"Uh, ok," I said slightly shocked by how annoyed he was, with Edward being, well Edward, I could see why some people made assumptions about him, but I could also understand why it bothered him, he was filthy rich and ridiculously clever yet people took one look at him and assumed he was neither, I don't think his language helped much.

A different nurse came to show us to our room, she was much more friendly and she explained where everything was and helped us get settled in, chatting away happily. I had my own bathroom and much more privacy and I was thankful that Edward could easily afford this luxury.

I managed to sleep that night. Edward had a put you up bed in the corner although he climbed in with me; it was a bit of a squash, but I didn't want him anywhere else.

The next day Rose bought me some essentials and packed a bag for the babies. Her and Alice had gone shopping and bought some tiny clothes, hats and premature nappies for the boys so they would be well dressed no matter how small they were. She also bought my iPad loaded up with films for Edward and I to watch while we waited for our babies to make an appearance.

It was the third night that I woke up with an awful backache.

"Princess? What is it?" Edward was instantly on alert when he heard me whimper.

"I don't know, I just have backache."

"Should I go get the nurse?" He asked looking frantic.

"No, not just yet, let's just see how it goes."

He nodded but didn't look convinced.

A few hours later it was clear I was having contractions and Edward sprung out of bed and went to find our nurse. She confirmed I was in early labor and took us through to a birth suite, although she said it was likely going to be several hours until I was ready to push.

Edward phoned his parents to tell them of the new development and less than half an hour later they walked into our room. With Carlisle being a doctor, I think they were allowing him some courtesy, because a few minutes later Rose, Emmett Jasper and Alice came through to see me.

It was actually a good distraction from the sporadic pains I was having, but Edward was looking stressed which was just amplified when Alec came into the room.

"What the fuck! You can't all be in here."

"Fuck off E, the nurse said we could," Rose scowled at him.

"I don't care if God himself gave you permission, I'm not going to let you all stand around looking at the Princesses', uh…lady parts."

Jasper snorted and Edward gave him the finger.

"Ah, come on E. I'm not going to look down there, I just want to see the babies," Emmett pouted.

"Get the fuck out!" Edward demanded.

"Can we try to remember we're in a hospital," Esme said calmly.

Marcus strolled into the room and bent down to kiss my cheek.

"Are you kidding me!" Edward shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm not going to miss the birth of my great grandsons," he shrugged.

"Well if Marcus gets to stay then I think I should be allowed," Emmett said.

"I swear to god I'm gonna shoot a motherfucker," Edward ran his hands into his hair, looking thoroughly stressed.

"Mr. Cullen. Why don't you show everybody to the waiting room while I check Bella," the nurse said loudly. "Maybe you can discuss in there who's staying for the birth and who isn't. May I suggest that numbers are kept to a minimum, no more than one other person in the room when it comes to the delivery," She looked at the nine people who were currently taking up most of the space in the room.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry," Edward said, he kissed me and led everyone out of the room.

"Thank you," I told her once everyone was gone.

"That's some family you've got there," she laughed. "Are they always like that?"

"No," I snorted. "They're usually worse; that was them on their best behavior."

I was lucky enough to get a visit from everyone during the early stages of my labor. By the time my contractions were closer together and the nurse was going to call the doctor, everyone had left, leaving just Edward, Carlisle and Esme with me at the hospital.

I suspected it was Esme who had actually sorted that out. Edward wasn't really diplomatic or level headed enough to come up with that arrangement.

Dr Watters arrived and told me it wouldn't be long until I needed to push, I was grateful because the pains were agonizing. Edward tried to convince me to take the painkillers but I wanted to do this the natural way.

Esme and Carlisle excused themselves to wait in the waiting room when it was time for me to push. Dr Watters called several people into the room; there was a doctor and nurse for each baby as well as her and a nurse for me.

I had my own cheerleading squad, shouting 'push' every time a contraction hit. Edward held my hand and wiped my forehead with a damp cloth.

I pushed through the contractions, squeezing Edward's hand before falling back onto the bed, puffing and panting.

After what seemed like hours of pushing, Dr Watters told she could see the head.

"Ask me?" I gritted out between pains.

"What?" Edward frowned.

"Ask. Me!"

"Uh, do you hate me Princess?" he asked nervously.

"Never," I told him and he looked relieved. "But I really fucking dislike you at the moment!"

He gaped at me.

"I'm trying to squeeze your giant headed babies out of my body and it hurts like a bitch. So yes, right now Edward you are not my favorite person and I'm never having sex with you again! In fact, don't ever touch me," I ranted at him.

"Shit Princess, you're mean," he laughed, actually freaking laughed, but I couldn't say anything to him because I was hit with another contraction.

"One more push!" Dr Watters yelled, "The head is crowning," I pushed as hard as I could and felt a burning sensation.

"Ok breathe, that's it. Time to meet your first baby," she beamed and the next thing I knew someone was presenting me with a screaming pink baby, covered in gunk and goo. I'd never seen anything so beautiful. I let out a sob and Edward kissed my cheek.

"Holy fuck!" Edward exclaimed and I glared at him. Those were the first words he ever said to our son; we'd have to amend this story when we told the children.

"I need to take him," someone told us and Edward nodded. I lay back and closed my eyes, blissfully pain free.

"Ok, one down, one to go," another nurse said, obviously a man, because whoever it was sounded way too cheerful about me having to go through that again.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Edward asked and I nodded. "You're doing so well. I love you so fucking much," he said with tears in his eyes. I smiled at him lazily before my eyes widened with another contraction and someone yelled 'push'.

Ten minutes and a few choice words later, there was a cry of "It's a boy!" and another baby was displayed before me, before being whisked away.

"Where are they taking them?" I gasped at Edward.

"They just need to be checked over in NICU," he assured me, and he wiped the hair from my forehead, dropping little kisses on my face and murmuring how much he loved me.

Eventually the room cleared out and I was left alone with Edward. I was exhausted, but I was anxious for news of my babies. I knew they were a little early but we had been told that at 34 weeks there was unlikely to be any major problems.

Edward stood by my bed, beaming down at me. Even though I must have looked awful, his eyes held nothing but love and admiration.

"I love you," I told him, "I'm so sorry I was mean. I'm gonna blame the lack of drugs."

"Fair enough," he shrugged.

"Are they ok?" I asked him; he'd spoken with the doctor after the birth but I had still been a bit out of it so I hadn't really paid attention.

"My giant headed sons are just perfect, thank you very much," he grinned and I giggled. "Tiny, but perfect." He leant down to kiss me, and I yawned right in his face. "Nice Princess."

"Sorry, I'm just so tired."

"So sleep."

"I can't, I need to see them." I was exhausted, but I wanted to see my babies.

"The doctor said he'd come and get us when they were settled and we could see them. I'll wake you up when he comes back, ok?"

I nodded as my eyes closed. "Wait!" I sat up suddenly. "Don't let Emmett see them before me, he'll give them stupid names and they'll be stuck with them forever!"

"Ok Princess. I promise," he chuckled, pushing me back down onto the bed and kissing my forehead. I let the exhaustion of the last twelve hours take over as I drifted off.

Edward shook me awake what felt like no time later and said that we could go see our boys, he found a wheelchair and we headed toward the NICU, we announced ourselves and a friendly nurse came out and explained what we would see and that we should wash our hands thoroughly and put on gowns.

We did as instructed and led us through to see our children.

"Have these little ones got names yet?" she asked as she showed us the boys, snuggled up together in a big clear crib.

I shook my head in awe at how perfect they were, they were small, but other than that they were simply beautiful.

"Do you want to hold them?" She asked and Edward and I both gaped at her,

"Can we, I mean, they're so small, is it safe," Edward asked and she laughed,

"Your boys are perfectly healthy, they just need to grow a little and learn to feed, but they'll be with you in no time. I'd say a week tops before they're back with you in your room."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Really," she nodded and picked up one of the boys effortlessly, handing him to me to hold in my arms. Edward sat down next to me and ran his fingers gently over the baby's head, before the nurse handed him the other baby. In Edward's huge arms he looked so small and I wanted to cry at how tiny and fragile they were, but both of them seemed content in our arms, as we stared silently at them, memorizing them.

We visited the babies all day for the next few days, spending as much time as we could with them. Edward's family had all been allowed in briefly to meet them and everyone was as smitten as Edward and I were.

Eventually the boys took to a bottle and we were able to feed them every few hours. They had lost a bit of weight but we were assured that was normal and as soon as they had reached their birth weight we could take them home. It was five days after their birth that we were allowed to take them out of NICU and into our private room.

It was now full of balloons and flowers and cards, and I don't think I'd ever been happier than when we settled them down into their little crib for their first night of staying with us. I lay down in the bed and Edward climbed in behind me.

"I love you Princess," He whispered into my hair as I dozed off.

I woke up to Edward frowning down at the twins as they lay asleep in the basinet.

"What's the matter, what's wrong?" I instantly panicked.

"How the fuck are we supposed to tell them apart?" He asked looking at me.

"What?"

"They look identical Princess."

"No they don't, look Twin A has a little dimple right here and Twin B has more hair."

He looked between them back and forth but didn't look convinced.

"We need to name them, we can't keep calling them A and B."

"I dunno, Emmett would probably love that," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Mason Edward and Logan Charles," I told him decisively.

"Uh, ok, if that's what you want Princess."

Well that was relatively painless.

After ten days we were finally allowed to take our boys home, and the next three weeks passed in a blur of diapers, bottles and sleepless nights. Luckily Edward could function on next to no sleep, so he paced the bedroom at night letting me rest, but my body seem so tuned to the twins that often if they were awake, I was too.

Many nights Edward and I lay on our bed facing each other, Mason and Logan between us, just staring at them and marvelling at how perfect they really were. I was so full of love for my children it shocked me and Edward was equally enamoured.

The Cullens couldn't have been more wonderful. Esme cooked and cleaned and fussed over Edward, the twins and me. Carlisle often came and took them, under the pretence of checking them over, but we all knew he just wanted to spend time with them. Rose spent most of her days with me, helping out and caring for her nephews. Emmett and Jasper often stopped what they were doing to come and spend a few minutes with the babies.

Most surprising of all was Alice, who had not only said the longest sentence I'd ever heard come out of her mouth, admittedly it was 'Oh my fucking God, how does so much shit come out of something so tiny?' but it was still a lot of words, and the way she loved the babies was amazing. She held them, bounced them, fed them, changed them and rocked them. Every day she sat with them for a while and I'm fairly sure I heard her singing to Logan one day while I was upstairs changing Mason.

I couldn't have been more grateful for having the Cullen's around to help. I would have really struggled if it weren't for them. Overall my boys were spoiled rotten; very rarely put down. With so many people in the house there was never any need, and everyone wanted their turn to love them.

It made me even sadder that my mom had only sent a card with twenty dollars in it. I didn't care about the money, but it hurt that she hadn't phoned or offered to visit. She didn't seem in any rush to meet her grandchildren. They were so precious; I didn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to meet them.

I missed my dad; I knew that while he wouldn't have been jumping for joy he would have loved my boys. I tried not to dwell on it, but it was heartbreaking that he never got to meet them.

**O~o~0~o~O**

**Alternative POV**

It had been nearly three months since Bella had been back at school, and she hadn't been left alone once. Wherever she went there was always at least one Cullen with her. It was getting frustrating. Aro wanted an idea of her schedule, so he knew when the best time to strike was, but as far as I could tell; it wasn't going to be easy. E wasn't taking any chances when it came to his fucking Princess; he even had the silent little bitch going to school with her.

Aro was breathing down my neck, anxious to get his plans underway, although he still wouldn't tell me what they were exactly. He was becoming impatient, but striking too soon would be crazy. E was fucking lethal and unless we could be certain of having the upper hand, any form of attack would be a suicide mission.

But when Bella went into labor and delivered E's perfect fucking babies, we knew that the Cullens would be more distracted than we were ever likely to find them. Aro gave me word of where and when to meet him and set his plan in motion. I just had to wait another few weeks and all my loyalty would be rewarded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I hope you enjoyed, I would love to hear what you thought.**

**If you are looking for a good read that will keep you on the edge of your seat, then read The Geheime Vernietiging. It is awesome.**

**If you wanna come say hi over on facebook then please do.**

**http : / / www . Facebook . com / groups / 241576872568433/ (remove gaps)**

**See you next chapter. x**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

**So…, it's been ages, I'm proper rubbish and I'm sorry.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, really it makes my day to get them, I replied to most of them but not all, so I'm sorry again. Feel free to shout obscenities at me.**

**The P and E won 3****rd**** place in the Eclipse awards for best Rosalie so that was awesome, thank you to everyone that voted. AND ToI won first place in the best vamp category, so all is right in the little world of Kelly. **

**To the lovely, wonderful people over on facebook, thank you for your continued support, encouragement and patience, I love talking to you all.**

**And finally to Miss Kitty without whom, I would quite frankly shrivel up and die. She beta's, corrects, makes better and helps with every single word I write, she is genuinely the most fantastical person I know. And she also puts up with me waffling an insane amount of shit to her, answers me when I facetime her to ramble nonsense and allows me to quote random song lyrics at her. I just love her hugerifically.**

**Anyway here's the chapter, hope you enjoy. X**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

When the boys were four weeks old, it was time for me to go back to school. Alice had been getting my assignments up until now and in between caring for the boys and catching some sleep where I could, I had been studying hard for my finals.

I didn't want to return but I knew if I could just get the last few weeks out of the way then I could graduate and be done, but I was still reluctant to head back to school.

Edward woke me gently, kissing my forehead and whispering that it was time to get up.

"I don't wanna," I grumbled turning my back on him.

"Yes you do," he said simply, climbing into bed behind me and pulling me to him. "Three weeks Princess. That's all and then you can graduate."

I moaned knowing he was right and got out of bed to head into the bathroom.

"Where are the boys?"

"My mom is feeding them downstairs so you can get ready, then we'll get them dressed and they can make their debut into Forks society," he laughed. "Alice and Rose have already picked their outfits."

I rolled my eyes. I swear I'd never seen the twins in the same thing twice, we had been inundated with gifts, not just from Edward's family, but many of the people who worked for the Cullens had sent us things. Every day we seemed to get a new delivery from someone.

"You want to keep me company?" I asked as I turned the shower on, smirking as I took my top off, Edward gulped visibly as he stared at my bare chest.

"I'm gonna…uh… go downstairs and…um, check on the little dudes," he said, hurrying out of the room as I started to pull down my pajama pants.

I laughed, I knew it wasn't fair to tease him, but sometimes I couldn't help myself.

Yet again, Edward was denying me sex. He wanted to wait until I'd had my final check-up with Dr. Watters in a couple of weeks before we resumed our bedroom activities, but I felt fine, more than ready. This had been the longest we'd gone without being together since we first met, and I'll admit I missed being with him.

Edward being Edward had offered to 'take care of me' but that's not what I wanted. I wasn't after an orgasm; I wanted to just feel Edward, to be connected with him in the most intimate way. It was apparent based on the constant problem in his pants he was more than eager to reconnect as well, but he said he was being responsible, although I just thought he was being stubborn.

I showered and dressed quickly eager to spend some time with the boys before I had to head to school.

Edward had them in the front room; he was dressing Logan in a cute navy tracksuit with a red t-shirt. I grabbed Mason off of the sofa and dressed him in his red tracksuit with a navy t-shirt, Alice and Rose had coordinated them perfectly, there were even two pairs of soft white sneakers for them to wear.

We hadn't really taken the boys out before now and today was going to be the first time we had ventured out of the Cullen grounds.

We strapped them into their car seats; Esme took some photos of them before their first official outing and Rose gave her nod of approval when she saw them.

Alice appeared and we carried the boys out to the garage.

Edward, of course, had gone out and bought a brand new, top of the line SUV to drive the boys around in.

It was wonderful that he wanted them as safe as possible, but I didn't know what was wrong with a nice sturdy Volvo, although when I mentioned that to Edward he looked at me like I was clinically insane.

"Why do they make everything so fucking complicated," Edward asked after ten minutes of trying to strap the seats into the back of the car.

I laughed as he struggled for another five, before Alice rolled her eyes and strapped both boys in safely in a matter of seconds, pointing at the instructions that were stuck on the side of each seat.

"Fuck off Alice," Edward grumbled and pulled me into his arms. "You ok Princess?"

I nodded, I couldn't speak, the reality of having to leave the twins for the day hitting me.

He kissed me once and helped me up into the car before we headed to school.

As we pulled into the parking lot it was obvious that I wasn't going to be able to sneak undetected into class.

We were met with a huge crowd of curious onlookers trying to get a peek at Mason and Logan. Several girls who I'd never even spoken to before came over to Edwards' car and squealed at how cute they were. Jessica and Lauren basically avoided me at all costs but flirted outrageously with Edward.

At one point, I even heard Jess tell Lauren that Edward had become even hotter now that he was a DILF. I rolled my eyes at them and gave both my boys a kiss goodbye. I wanted to cry at the thought of leaving them for so long, but Edward assured me he would take excellent care of them and I knew Esme was on hand if he struggled at all, not that I expected him to. Edward had taken to fatherhood like a duck to water.

He doted on his 'little dudes', and they both seemed to adore him already. Part of me was a little jealous of the bond they seemed to share, although I would never admit that out loud.

The school day seemed to drag on forever. I phoned home several times to check on my babies and was assured that they were fine and that Edward would be waiting with them when school got out.

I ate lunch with Alice and Angela. Angela gave me a card and a little soft toy for each of the boys. She asked a million questions and I invited her over to meet the twins properly once we were finished with school.

She agreed readily, and I knew that with the exception of Alice, Angela was the only person I would remain in contact with once I left school. I really wasn't interested in seeing anyone else after that. A few people were off to college in other states but many were staying in Forks, or going to Washington State, so I would undoubtedly run into them.

"I thought she'd drop the baby weight a bit quicker," Jess snickered to Lauren as they walked past our table. "Talk about letting yourself go."

I was about to say something to her, but before I could she tripped over spectacularly, landing splayed out on the floor. The whole lunch room turned and laughed as Jess got to her feet, red faced and glaring in our direction.

She must have seen something in Alice's face because she didn't say anything as she slinked off to the bathrooms to clean herself up.

"Alice!" I shook my head at her.

She gave me a look full of false innocence as Angela chuckled.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I fielded questions from several girls about pregnancy and childbirth, they were all so intrigued, it wasn't like I was the first girl to have a baby in high school, but with the way people were looking at me you'd have thought I was. Although it was probably the biggest scandal the tiny town of Forks had seen for a while.

I rushed out of my last class; glad the day was over and was met outside by a smiling Edward who was holding Logan. I almost took Edwards arm off in my rush to grab my baby.

"I missed you too Princess," Edward laughed, as I all but ignored him as I kissed my sweet boy all over his face.

I leaned over to look in the back of the car to see Mason sleeping soundly in his car seat.

Alice appeared silently beside me, she kissed Logan on the forehead and then jumped into the back of the car and settled in next to Mason.

I put Logan back into his car seat and turned to greet Edward properly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he smiled before bending to kiss me. It started out innocent, but both of us were soon overtaken with lust and we put on a nice little display for all the students in the parking lot.

"Two more weeks," Edward groaned, as he reluctantly pulled away.

"Edward, please…" I whined.

"You want me to fuck you in the school parking lot?" Edward smirked at me.

"Right now, I don't think I'd care," I arched my eyebrow at him.

He pulled me towards him tightly, letting me feel just how ready he was to do that.

"I want you Princess, so fucking badly, but not until we know that you're healthy. I don't want to hurt you," he said earnestly.

I sighed and nodded, I knew he was trying to do the right thing, but my hormones were still all over the place and my desire to be with Edward was as strong as ever, even if my body wasn't ready.

He kissed me one last time and opened the door for me to get in, and we headed home.

One of the benefits of having the boys in the car was that Edward's reckless driving had calmed considerably. He drove at the speed limit, stopped at all the stop signs, and muttered profanities at anyone driving too fast, too close, or too carelessly for his liking.

When we got home I took Mason and gave him the same treatment as Logan had received earlier. I knew I should do some studying, but I had missed them, so I spent the evening just enjoying my time with the twins.

For two weeks I continued to go to school. I spent a few hours with Edward and the boys when I got home, before Alice and I would sit down to study for our finals. Edward was fantastic, taking over during the night so I could rest and concentrate.

I often found him downstairs in the mornings, both boys fast asleep on his chest while he lay on the sofa and I knew that he'd taken them out of our room so I wouldn't be disturbed.

Friday was the last day of full classes, the following week of school was just finals; I was both dreading them and looking forward to getting them out of the way. I knew I'd have to spend the whole weekend studying with Alice, but I was glad that I'd soon be finished with school.

I showered and dressed while Edward gave the boys their morning bottle.

I rushed through my routine, anxious to spend a little bit of time with my sons before we had to head to school.

I could hear Edward talking to someone as I made my way down to the kitchen. I assumed it was Alice, as he was getting no response.

"I mean, I fucking love her right, so… this will make her happy yeah? Don't look at me like that, I'm no good at this shit."

As I rounded the corner Edward was alone with the twins, he had them in their car seats on the kitchen counter and they were both staring at their father wide eyed and innocent as he paced in front of them, running his hand through his hair and looking stressed.

"Fuck, this is hard. I should just fucking ask her shouldn't I?" He stopped and faced them almost like he was expecting them to answer him.

"Ask me what?" I made my presence known and Edward jumped about a foot in the air.

"Shit Princess! Don't sneak up on me."

"Ask me what?" I repeated.

"Uh… what you want for breakfast," he said looking shifty.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but he grinned.

"I know you're up to something," I told him. "Do not involve my sons in your nefarious schemes." I walked over and made stupid faces and goo goo noises at my boys. "And stop cursing at them."

"I wasn't cursing _at_ them!"

"In front of them then."

"Well I'm not going to talk to them like the rest of you do, they're not fucking idiots."

"Are you serious?" I laughed.

"Yes! How do you expect them to understand you when you all talk nonsense to them, even Alice does that shit."

"Edward they're six weeks old. I expect them to eat, sleep and poop, that's all."

"You know if you have low expectations of your children they are much more likely to be under achievers."

"Uh…" I gaped at him.

"I was up late with the little dudes last night, we read a study on the Internet," he shrugged.

"I can't even…. nope, I don't have an appropriate response to that." Edward was still sometimes a complete mystery to me, just when I thought I finally might have him figured out, he said or did something that confounded me all over again.

"Baby boo's! Hello, hello, oh the likkle bikkle baby wabies wuv uncle Emmy wemmy, yes they do, oh yes they do." Emmett appeared in the kitchen and pranced around in front of the twins.

"See," Edward nodded. "I'm betting his parents had low expectations."

I shook my head at him. "So, you're making me breakfast today?" I arched my eyebrow at him.

"Yep, what would you like?"

"Hmmn, pancakes with bacon," I laughed.

"Cereal it is then," he smiled and took down a box making me a bowl before he drove me to school.

"You know, it's just not fair that I have to go to school while you get to spend all day playing with the twins," I said to him as we pulled up in the school parking lot.

"We don't spend all day playing Princess," he scoffed.

"No?"

"No! There's nap time and tummy time and story time."

"Uh Edward, I think you're a better mommy than me."

"Fuck off," he laughed. "Only one more week then you can stay home. Have you thought about prom? Do you wanna go? We can if you want."

"Edward Cullen, are you asking me to prom?" I smirked at him.

"Well no other fucker better have asked you," he said seriously.

"I just had two kids and my boyfriend scares the crap out of people. Who the hell's gonna ask me to prom?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Someone with a death wish?" He suggested, and I laughed.

"Is this what you were talking to the boys about earlier?"

"Oh…uh…yeah?" He lied.

I gave him a look indicating that I didn't believe him for a second, but he just leaned over and kissed me, before jumping out to open my door for me.

The last day of school was easy, the teachers had done all they could to help us, so it was spent mostly preparing for tests and catching up with everyone. No one was really paying any attention, they were too excited about it being the last week of school and discussing plans for prom and the summer.

Everybody at school was buzzing that we were all nearly graduated, and I'd been invited, with Edward of course, to several parties the following weekend.

Edward and Jasper met us after school. Jasper was taking Alice home, as Edward and I were off to see Dr. Watters for the twins' six-week check-up and mine. It couldn't come soon enough as far as I was concerned; it was ridiculously difficult to crawl into bed with Edward every night and not be with him.

Thankfully, Dr. Watters proclaimed both the twins perfectly healthy and although they were still small, that was to be expected. She said once they were two years old, they should have caught up and didn't foresee any obvious problems medically with their prematurity. Both were developing normally, and we had even had a couple of smiles out of them.

Dr. Watters checked me over and gave me a clean bill of health as well. She suggested that I get the contraceptive shot, and I agreed. While I had taken my pill religiously, I'd still fallen pregnant, so I didn't want to risk trusting the pill again. I was sure that one day Edward and I would decide to have more children but not for a long while and I was nowhere near ready to go through pregnancy again.

She injected me quickly into my thigh and made an appointment for me to come back in three months to get my next dose. She wished us well, and we thanked her for all her help. I put Mason in his stroller and Edward carried Logan out of her office.

As we left the hospital Edward threw his free arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards him, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"I'm so fucking horny Princess, when Dr Watters gave you the all clear in there I almost asked her to watch the twins for ten minutes so I could fuck you on the examination table."

"Edward!" I blushed, although I knew no one else had heard him. How he still managed to make me blush after all this time was beyond me, and I couldn't help but be a little bit excited at what would surely come tonight once the twins were tucked up in bed.

Edward smirked at me like he knew exactly what I was thinking, and I rolled my eyes at him.

When we got home, I played with the boys for a while. Edward had set up a soft mat in the living room, it had a frame over it with toys hanging down for the boys to bat at, it was all black and white, because according to Edward they were the best colors for stimulating them, although he told me he had read a study that suggested yellow, black and white might be better.

I swear, when Edward wasn't working or looking after the twins he was researching child development. He was adamant that his little dudes were going to have the best of everything, and I loved him for trying so hard even as he amused and frustrated me in equal measures.

He was always telling me about a new study he read or buying the boys something he thought would help their development and he absolutely refused to do baby talk, he spoke to them like he did everyone else. In fact, I often found him having fairly adult conversations with them, as they looked up at him and smiled.

After we had dinner, Esme suggested that the twins sleep in her room for the night, winking at Edward and me and smirking as she said that she thought we might enjoy some 'alone time'.

I was about to protest when Edward came up behind me and pulled me towards him.

"Princess, I've missed being with you, tonight I want to take my time and worship you," he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?" I smiled, turning in his arms.

"Yep, and then I want to fuck your brains out," he added, before leaning down to kiss me and I felt my knees go a little weak.

"I don't think you'll be able to relax if we have an audience," he smirked as he pulled away.

I was about two seconds away from dragging him up the stairs but I controlled myself long enough to get the boys ready for bed and feed Mason his last bottle while Edward fed Logan.

Carlisle handed Edward something discreetly and I frowned wondering what it was, as Edward blushed slightly, but Carlisle said something to him and Edward nodded in understanding.

We sat downstairs for a little while before Carlisle and Esme announced they were going to bed, looking almost giddy as they took the boys from us; they were both clearly excited about having them for the night.

I thought about studying for approximately four minutes, before Edward got up and said he was going to take a shower, giving me a pointed look that made me follow him upstairs.

When we got to our room he slammed the door shut and pressed me up against it, forcing my mouth open and twirling his tongue around mine.

"I thought you wanted to shower?" I asked when he pulled back a little.

"Totally lied to get you upstairs alone Princess."

"Sneaky," I laughed.

"Mmn hmn," He grinned before putting his lips back on me.

He took a box of condoms out of his jeans pocket and threw them on the nightstand as we fell onto the bed.

"My dad says the shot might not be fully effective for a week or two," he explained when I looked at him questioningly. "I mean, I fucking love those little dudes, but I don't think we should chance having anymore for a while."

I nodded, whole-heartedly agreeing with him.

He undressed me slowly, reverently, my body hadn't quite returned to my pre-pregnancy state, but Edward still looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and he really was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

He took off his jeans and sweater and settled beside me on the bed in his boxers. I could see him straining against the thin material and I knew he was just as desperate as me for us to be together.

I pushed his boxers down and took him in my hand, he hadn't let me touch him like this for so long, and he moaned as I pumped him a couple of times before he swatted my hand away from him and rolled on top of me.

He kissed me desperately, his hands roaming my chest, working me up and turning me on.

"I love you so fucking much Princess," he moaned as he moved down my chest and sucked my nipple into his mouth. His body lay between my legs and I ached to be connected to him.

"Edward…. I want to feel you."

Edward knelt up and reached for a condom, and I might have stared shamelessly as he rolled it over his erection. Having never used one before, I was surprised to find that watching him do that was strangely erotic.

"You'll tell me if you're uncomfortable?" He asked as he positioned himself above me.

I nodded furiously, anxious and impatient to have him inside me. I had only fallen more in love with Edward since our boys were born, he was such a good father and it just made him more attractive to me.

He pushed into me slowly, cautiously and although it had been a while my body accepted him like I knew it would. He moaned when he was fully sheathed inside me and he stopped for a few moments to get himself under control.

"Princess…I want to…. but you feel so good," he groaned as he pulled back and thrust more firmly. "Does it hurt?"

"No! Edward, we can go slow another time. Just please…move faster!"

He hitched one of my legs over his hip and began a steady rhythm, he didn't take his eyes from mine as he filled me, consumed me and I felt the tale tell signs of an orgasm.

"Edward…" I panted as he continued to move within me in such a delicious way.

He bent down to kiss me, moving so he was almost kneeling and I gasped at the change in angle.

I fell apart gasping his name and he moved above me until I felt him swell inside me. He pulled out almost immediately and removed the condom, tying the end and flinging it rather impressively into the bin.

I snuggled up next to him, content and relaxed and he kissed my forehead before we both settled down to sleep.

Edward woke me once in the middle of the night telling me he couldn't wait any longer to have me again, this time slowly and lovingly. I knew he'd missed being with me just as much as I'd missed being with him and when I woke up early in the morning to him kissing my shoulder and rocking against me, I knew he wanted to make the most of having the boys with his parents for the night.

"I think you might need to buy more of these," I gestured, smirking to the empty box of three condoms on the bedside table when we finally woke properly for the day.

"I'll get a king-size box today Princess," he laughed as we got up and showered together. With the boys out of the room, we'd both slept soundly until after ten, and although it was a nice change I knew we wouldn't want the boys away from us at night very often.

Last night it had been great to reconnect and love each other, but we had a family now and I wanted Mason and Logan with us as much as possible, and judging from the way Edward dried himself hastily and threw his clothes on before rushing downstairs I knew he felt the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Princess and the E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I spent the majority of my weekend studying with Alice, I was confident enough that I could pass my finals and I was counting down the days until my time in high school was over.

On Monday morning I was a mess, I was nervous and worried. Edward assured me that I'd do fine, and that he had complete confidence in me passing and graduating.

Esme made a huge breakfast for the family; she insisted that Alice and I ate well before the first big day of finals. I could barely stomach anything but Edward almost force-fed me and I ate a little just to appease him because he looked so worried about me.

He drove us to school, told me I'd do brilliantly and kissed me passionately before taking off.

I went through the day, and came out of most classes feeling I'd done well enough to pass.

The rest of the week, I felt like I neglected my boys and Edward as I studied, slept and went to school, but Friday finally arrived and it was with relief that I turned in my last paper before leaving school for what was hopefully the last time ever.

Prom was the next night and I was due to go with Edward and Alice was taking Jasper. Emmett was disappointed that he and Rose couldn't come with us, but offered to watch the twins for us, to which Edward replied with a rather urgent "Fuck no!" and Esme told him that she had already agreed to watch them.

On Saturday morning, Rose, Alice, Esme and I headed to Port Angeles for a day of pampering, Rose had already bought me a dress and I trusted her enough that I knew it would be perfect. Sam and Embry accompanied us because Rose banned Edward from coming.

We spent a few hours at the local spa, before heading to a salon to have our hair done.

I was rushed into the house when we got back and Alice did my make-up, I tried to sneak out to see Edward and the twins several times but was thwarted each and every time by a beady-eyed Rose.

Eventually I was given my dress and I went into Alice's bathroom to change.

Rose had picked me out a beautiful dress, a black one shouldered form fitting number that reached the floor, and I was a little worried it wouldn't suit me with my new post birth figure but once I got the gown on I knew she'd made a great decision. The dress of course fitted perfectly, the cut was complimentary, the fabric was a soft silk and more importantly than that, I just knew that Edward would love it.

She had given me a pair of ridiculously high, yet remarkably comfortable, black suede pumps to finish the outfit off.

Esme, Rose and Alice all gasped as I exited the bathroom. Esme hugged me and took my picture before taking a couple of Alice and I. Alice had a gorgeous fairly dark blue dress that was asymmetrical; short at the front and long at the back she was wearing a pair of silver heels and she looked spectacular.

Rose flitted out of the room, to check that Edward and Jasper were ready and yelled up the stairs a few minutes later that we could come down. Alice went gracefully out before me and I followed her.

Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes widened and he smiled as soon as he saw me. I couldn't help but smile back, he was in another tux, looking as good as ever.

Emmett wolf whistled as Alice and I made our way down, he was holding Logan, while Carlisle had Mason.

"Look at your sexy momma, Bogey Logey," Emmett held him up towards me and I rolled my eyes at the unfortunate nickname Emmett had come up with for my son.

"Princess, you're beautiful as always," Edward greeted me as I got to him, pulling me into his arms, and stroking my cheek.

"You look pretty fantastic yourself," I told him as I leaned in to kiss his cheek.

At some stage someone had dressed our boys in matching little suits, and Esme spent ages taking photos of us all dressed up.

The whole family headed out to dinner, before Edward drove Alice, Jasper and I to the school, while Esme and Carlisle took the boys home. Emmett and Rose were heading out for the evening and we planned to meet up with them in Port Angeles later in the evening.

We entered the school gym, to flashing lights and garish decorations. There were teachers everywhere, chaperoning our last hurrah at Forks high.

Edward and I danced together; he scowled at several boys who attempted to approach us, and threatened Mike Newton with death if he looked at me again.

I glared at Jess and Lauren and several other girls who kept looking longingly at Edward, and after a couple of hours we decided to call it a night and head out to meet Emmett and Rose.

We had a fabulous time drinking in a small bar in Port Angeles, it was much more intimate and fun with just the six of us, and I laughed and thoroughly enjoyed myself as Edward twirled me around the makeshift dance floor.

We headed home, happy and content, and Edward took full advantage of his parents having the boys again for the night.

Sunday I woke with a god-awful hangover and Edward laughed as he handed me some painkillers. He told me he had the twins under control and to get some rest and I spent most of the morning in bed.

I spent the next few days catching up on what I felt was lost time with my boys. With no school and the summer stretched out in front of us, it was perfect.

I finally got the chance to be a full time mom and I loved every minute of it.

My own mom had called to tell me that Phil had been unwell and that they would be unable to make it to my graduation ceremony. I was disappointed, not only because she would miss seeing me accept my diploma, but also because it was supposed to be the first time she met my sons. We said goodbye without making plans for another visit and I resigned myself to the fact that she just didn't care enough to come and see me.

On Friday afternoon, as all the Cullens dressed smartly and bustled around the house excitedly, I realized I had all the family I needed right where I was. Alec and Marcus were coming for the weekend and we were heading to Franco's after the ceremony.

Edward tried his best not to laugh out loud as I put the hideous yellow gown over my simple dress, but he failed miserably.

"Why the fuck Forks High makes the students wear such a fucking awful color is beyond me little dudes," he laughed as he put them into their car seats, Mason laughed back, which was new and both Edward and I stared at each other in shock before I clasped my hand over my mouth as Logan joined in.

I got a bit teary and Edward pulled me into his arms, "I'm so fucking proud of you Princess."

I got myself together and we headed over to the school, I took my seat with the rest of the students and listened as our principle rambled on about new beginnings and how he hoped we would all fulfill our potential.

When it was my turn to get up and accept my diploma, Emmett stood up and yelled.

"Hell yeah, Little B!"

I saw Rose smack him, as Edward stood beaming at me with the twins in his arms.

I ducked my head and knew I was blushing as all the Cullens clapped and cheered for me, but I couldn't help smiling at their support and love for me.

As soon as the ceremony was over I rushed with Alice over to our family and took Logan from Edward. Having my boys here was wonderful and Esme took a million pictures so that we could remember the day.

I sighed as Edward drove us out of the school parking lot for the last time and we headed to Port Angeles.

Gianna rushed out of the restaurant as soon as we arrived and greeted us as enthusiastically as ever, she gushed in Italian over the boys, kissing them and taking Mason into her arms while she called to Franco.

We ate and celebrated. It was a wonderful evening and as I collapsed into bed that night with Edward, I was excited for the future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Princess and the E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week I relaxed and spent some time with Edward and the boys, we went out a couple of times to the park to take them for a walk, and into Port Angeles to do some shopping. I was content, happy, my life had clicked into place and Edward and I were happier than ever.

We arrived home after a short trip to the diner and Esme handed me a large package. We set the boys down on their mats and I ripped open the parcel, we were still getting presents daily, I knew a lot of people worked for the Cullens, but it was ridiculous how many gifts we had received.

I opened the box and inside was a beautiful hand crafted photo album. I showed it to Edward who smiled and I opened it as I thought of all the lovely photos Esme and I had taken that we could fill it with.

I frowned when I saw it was already filled with photos. I flipped through, finding the whole album full of pictures of Edward, the twins and me.

"Edward…" I stuttered confused and he looked down at what I was seeing, he took the album from me and flicked through to the end, on the last page was a note in a frighteningly similar handwriting.

_The heirs to the Cullen legacy are as precious as I knew they'd be._

_Enjoy them while you can._

Edward stood up abruptly, pulled out his phone.

"I need everyone in the basement at four," he barked into his phone as he snatched the album out of my hands and left the room.

I heard him shouting in Carlisle's office a few minutes later as I picked up my boys and held them to me.

Rose and Esme came in and sat with me, I wasn't entirely sure what was going on but I knew that this was some kind of threat from Aro.

Edward reappeared a little while later and held me tightly, he assured me that he wouldn't let anything happen to our boys, and I wanted so badly to believe him.

It was apparent that we had been watched, and that thought alone was frightening.

Several men arrived at the house and just before four; Edward kissed the twins and me before making his way downstairs.

I sat for a few moments trying to get myself together before deciding I wasn't going to stand back and do nothing. These were my kids, my babies and no one was going to threaten them or hurt them in any way.

I was their mother and it was up to me to protect them, and I wasn't going to be left out of any plans to apprehend the person responsible.

I explained to Esme what I was doing and she looked at me rather proudly as I settled the twins with her and made my way down to the basement.

When I got to the large meeting room, I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Several heads turned to look at me. Nearly all the seats were taken. Marcus was at the head of the table. Alec sat to his right and Edward to his left with Emmett and then Jasper next to him.

"Uh Princess, you're not really allowed to be in here."

"Really Edward?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "That fucker kills my father and now he's apparently gonna come after our kids and you're telling me I can't be here to decide how we get that son of a bitch!" I glared at him.

"That's right Little B, you tell him," Emmett yelled and Alec shook his head with an amused grin on his face.

"Well you heard her," Edward said. "Everyone shift along." The men gaped, but did as they were asked and I sat down between Edward and Emmett.

Marcus winked at me before standing to address the rest of the men.

"Gentlemen, let me introduce you to The Princess."

There was a murmur of greeting, while I was stared at warily, but I did my best to ignore it, I wasn't here to make people uncomfortable, I was here to make sure everything possible was being done to protect my children.

I settled in and listened as Marcus detailed every bit of information they had on Aro's whereabouts, no one knew who it could be that had been trailing us, and Alec dispatched several men to head to Seattle, it was decided that should Aro been seen he should be shot on sight if possible, if not, Marcus was to be informed immediately.

I felt a little better when I saw how everyone seemed to be taking this threat so seriously.

Edward cussed and ranted a lot, while Alec tried to calm him down.

The meeting broke up a couple of hours later and Edward and I headed back upstairs to collect the boys, we took them to our room, fed them and settled them into bed.

I snuggled up with Edward in our bed, we both clung to each other, both of us feeling the weight of what had happened, our babies had been threatened and both of us were worried.

Edward kissed me slowly, leisurely, I needed the comfort of being close, of knowing that nothing could come between us, and we both felt the intensity of our connection as we lost ourselves in each other.

When Edward rolled off of me, I snuggled up to him, and he kissed my forehead tenderly.

"Marry me Princess," he whispered.

"What!" I lifted my head startled.

"Marry me. I had this whole thing planned and a night away in Seattle, but we can't, not now. We're not leaving the boys. But I love you, so fucking much, I want you to be mine in every way."

I gaped at him, tears in my eyes as he reached into his dresser and pulled out a ring box.

He got down on his knees by the side of the bed as I sat up and he opened the box, inside was the most beautiful sapphire and diamond engagement ring.

I gasped, unable to do anything other than cry happy tears.

"I mean, you'll always be my Princess, but I promise to treat you like a fucking Queen, and I want you to be my wife."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I hope you liked it. **

**If you wanna check out some pics from this chapter then head over to the facebook group.**

**www . Facebook groups / 241576872568433/-**

**If you want an awesome story to read check out **

**No ordinary proposal by twilover76. I love it. Like, proper love it.**

**And for a good, good laugh –**

**Quickie Mart Cupid – It is honestly piss your pants funny!**

**I would love you to tell me what you thought. x**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N –Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

**Hi everyone!**

**Firstly thank you so much for the reviews, I replied to everyone who reviewed the last chapter unless I was unable to message you, and the few that came in the last couple of days. I appreciate each and every one.**

**Hi to all the people over on facebook who chat with me, I love you all.**

**Thanks to everybody in The Princess and the E group that helped out with Edward's wedding gift, especially Tamara who thought of it first, and Jordan who came up with the exact idea that I used, and also to Karrie, Laura, and Tonya for all their input. I appreciate the help, and everyone was wonderful. X**

**Huge thank you to Miss Kitty who apparently beta's, but realistically, she talks me down of ledges, fixes lots of things and basically co write's the chapters. I love her, to the ends of the universe and back, and then some more and my kid actually wants to go live with her because she is so much cooler than me. **

**And finally a massive thanks to Nolebucgrl for pre-reading and helping with it, because I was super nervous. She is up for some gigglesnort awards you've all read her stuff, so go vote! NOW! Or read the chapter first, then vote, either way, vote!**

**Thanks for reading. I'm pretty sure you all know where the last chapter ended but if not I put the last few lines in.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

_He got down on his knees by the side of the bed as I sat up and he opened the box, inside was the most beautiful sapphire and diamond engagement ring._

_I gasped, unable to do anything other than cry happy tears._

_"I mean, you'll always be my Princess, but I promise to treat you like a fucking Queen, and I want you to be my wife."_

I continued to just stare at him, stunned, as tears streamed down my face.

Edward ran a hand through his hair looking nervous, but I couldn't find the right words to answer him.

"Did I…. shit, have I fucked this up? Because I know it's not very romantic, we just had sex and we're both fucking naked, and I swear, I was gonna get candles and dinner and flowers and all that cheesy shit, but I can't see us leaving the boys and going to Seattle any time soon, and I don't wanna wait anymore, but, uh… fuck! I guess I can still do that, I mean… shit, the surprise will be ruined, but…. whatever you want Princess." He looked at me helplessly and I shook my head at him, I didn't need a grand romantic proposal, this was so perfectly Edward, complete with cursing and nervous rambling.

"You don't want to marry me?" He asked as he misinterpreted me shaking my head.

"No!" I almost yelled, finally finding my voice. "I mean, yes!"

"Uh…" He looked uncertain.

"Yes!" I cried. "Yes I want to marry you Edward!"

"Fuck, really?"

I nodded and smiled down at him.

"If you don't like the ring we can change it, you can pick something different, you don't have to…"

"Edward!" I interrupted him "The ring is perfect. It's beautiful."

He sagged and let out a long breath and I giggled.

"Any danger of putting it on my finger so I can get a better look at it?" I smirked at him.

"Oh shit, yeah sorry." He fumbled to get it out of the box and slipped the ring onto my left hand ring finger.

It fitted perfectly and I admired it from every angle, as it glinted on my finger.

Edward got up off the floor and pulled me to stand up with him.

"I love you Princess." He bent down to kiss me, but before I got too caught up he handed me my clothes and pulled his jeans on. As soon as I was dressed he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs and into the living room where the whole family were watching a movie.

"We have some news," Edward beamed at them and they all turned to look in our direction.

"Holy shit! Did you knock her up again already?" Emmett yelled.

"No, you fucking idiot," Edward scowled at him. "At least, I don't think so." Edward added smirking and Carlisle's eyebrows nearly shot off his forehead. "Relax dad, I'm kidding," Edward laughed.

"So what is it?" Esme asked with a twinkle in her eye. She knew already, it was her weird mothers intuition. She knew everything.

"We're getting married," Edward announced proudly and he held my left hand up for them to see that I was wearing a ring.

Rose let out a sound that could have cracked glass and jumped up from the sofa to get a better look at my ring.

"So Little B is finally gonna be a Cullen," Emmett nodded. "About fucking time you made an honest woman of her E," he laughed and scooped me into a bear hug until Edward decided he'd hugged me for long enough and pulled me back to him.

"Congrats," Jasper smiled and patted Edward on the back while Alice took my hand and admired my ring smiling.

"Have you set a date?" Esme asked excited.

"No, if I had my way we'd do it next weekend," I shrugged, the sooner the better as far as I was concerned.

"Be careful what you say Princess," Edward whispered. "My mom's Esme Cullen, she can actually make that happen," he said seriously and I laughed.

Carlisle opened some champagne and we celebrated with the family before Mason and Logan woke. Edward rushed upstairs to get them and we all laughed as we all heard Edward greet his sons through the baby monitor.

"Hey little dudes! Guess what? Mommy and Daddy are getting married!" We heard him pick the boys up and he arrived back in the front room.

I took Logan from him, and we spent the rest of the night discussing wedding plans.

I could see this wedding becoming out of hand if I didn't put my foot down.

"I don't want a huge spectacle, no more than 50 guests, and I want it on Saturday June 2nd, here at the house," I said, absolutely confident that between Esme, Alice and Rose, that could be organized even if it was just a month away.

"Why that date?" Esme asked.

"It's the one year anniversary of the day we met," Edward beamed at me and I smiled back, happy that he knew the significance of the date I picked.

"And you're sure about only fifty guests?" Rose asked and I nodded.

I knew Edward's family would want to invite some people who were no doubt important, but apart from the Cullens, I really only wanted Angela there, although I knew I had to invite my mom and Phil.

After giving the boys their dinner, Edward and I headed upstairs and settled them down for the night, before having our own little celebration just the two of us.

Edward was gone in the morning and I knew that the short reprieve last night from focusing on the threat from Aro was over.

As soon as I got downstairs, I was pulled into the dining room where Alice, Rose and Esme were already making lists and glancing at color charts.

For the next three days, I was consumed with questions, decisions and flower arrangements. I rarely saw Edward. He was downstairs with Jasper and Emmett for most of the day, he was gone when I woke up and if he actually came to bed it was long after I had gone to sleep.

By the third day, the boys were fussy and I needed to see Edward, so I left the wedding invitations to Rose and Alice, and headed down to the basement to see what Edward and Jasper were working on.

I entered the tech room and was shocked to see the wall of monitors full of the photos that had been in the album we were sent; there was numbers and words whizzing along under each picture.

"What are you doing?" I asked them.

"We're trying to work out the resolution on these pictures. If we can get an idea of how far away they were taken from, we can maybe work out where the person was, and perhaps a clue on who it might be," Jasper told me.

"They have pictures of you everywhere; at school, at the hospital, and some of the photos of Mason and Logan are taken while they are in the car or in their stroller while you've been out. E would have noticed someone obviously taking pictures like this, and they are so clear, so they must have some pretty high tech equipment; the only place there aren't any pictures of you are here at the house," Jasper explained.

I stared at the images in awe. It was scary that someone had obviously been following us for over six weeks without us noticing. The fact that they had been spying on us and taking photos of our boys while we'd been happily unaware was horrible.

"Who would do this?" I know Edward and Rose had tried to explain just how dangerous and evil Aro could be, but this had to be a new low, threatening little babies, someone had to be pretty sick to go along with that plan and take pictures of us and I couldn't imagine it had been Aro himself that had been trailing us.

"The information Aro has, had to have come from someone on the inside; he knows too much. But we've checked and double checked everybody, and it's almost impossible to figure out who could be behind this." Jasper shook his head and returned to tapping at his keys.

"You ok Edward?" I asked because he was yet to say anything.

"I'm fine Princess. I'm just frustrated. The answer has to be somewhere and it's annoying the fuck out of me that I can't for the life of me work out who is doing this."

"Maybe you should take a break."

"Take a break! How can I take a fucking break when someone has been taking photos of you and the little dudes and Aro is evading us at every turn? He's planning something and someone is helping him, and when I find that motherfucker he's gonna wish he'd never been born." Edward's nostrils flared and his jaw clenched and I flinched. I hadn't seen E for a long time, but he was well and truly back.

"I just… the boys miss you," I told him. He had been down here almost constantly for three days and Mason and Logan were used to having their daddy around.

"I'm sorry Princess," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You ok here for the night Jazz?" he asked and Jasper nodded.

Edward got up, he took my hand and we made our way upstairs.

"Little Dudes," he smiled, as he saw the twins on the floor of the living room. Both boys grinned, they smiled all the time now, but Edward still elicited the biggest smiles and so far he was the only one who could make them laugh.

He picked up Mason and held him high up in the air. "What have you been up to little dude? Daddy's been busy working because I'm gonna catch the fucker who thought it was ok to threaten you and then I'm gonna make him suffer."

Mason giggled as Edward talked to him, he obviously had no idea what Edward was saying but my eyes widened as Edward launched into a long explanation of exactly what he was going to do to the 'motherfucking traitor' when he found out who it was.

I know it was my idea for him to come upstairs and spend some time with the twins, but if he was going to talk to them about that kind of stuff it might have been better if he just stayed away.

Hearing his father's voice, Logan started squirming on the mat, so I picked him up and sat down on the sofa. Edward fell beside me with Mason and I rested my head on his shoulder when he put his free arm around me.

It was at times like this that I wished our lives were a little more simple; that we could raise our boys in a world free from constant threat and danger, but I knew that it was part of being in this family and there was nowhere else I wanted to be. My boys couldn't have been born into a more loving and happy home and I couldn't wait to officially become a Cullen.

We spent some much needed time as a family. After Edward and I bathed and fed the boys, we settled them into their cribs and then we watched a movie together in bed before falling asleep in each other's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Princess and the E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the next two weeks Edward worked tirelessly, although he always made sure to take a break every day to come and spend some time with the boys and me. I knew his work was important but Mason and Logan were changing and learning new things everyday and I didn't want Edward to miss out on any of it.

The wedding was fully organized; I just needed to have a final dress fitting. Caterers, flowers, seating arrangements, photographers, outdoor heating, and everything else that Esme could think of had been booked and paid for.

Invitations had been sent out, and everyone, including my mother and Phil, had replied to say they were coming. We had just less than two weeks to go before the big day and I felt completely calm. I knew I wanted Edward forever and I didn't need to wait until I was older to declare to the world that he was mine and I was his.

Alice had ordered the twins little tuxes and they were so cute I actually squealed when I saw how adorable they looked in them.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett had been to Seattle to get fitted for their suits. They had left the house with strict instructions from Rose, "not to fuck it up," and she seemed pleased when they returned, although I wasn't allowed to see what they were wearing.

With so little time before the ceremony, I needed to find a wedding present for Edward and I also wanted to get his birthday present as it was coming up soon.

I had found a place in Port Angeles where you could put your child's handprints on plates and cups and I thought it would be a perfect gift from the boys to Edward.

Rose and Emmett had taught me to drive and I'd finally got my license, and although I couldn't imagine Edward ever letting me drive myself or the boys anywhere, he agreed that it was a good idea I at least knew how, should the occasion ever arise that I needed to.

I knew Edward wasn't going to like us leaving the house. As the days had passed with no lead on Aro or who was feeding him information, Edward had just got angrier and more and more paranoid.

I approached him cautiously, knowing we were bound to fall out about this.

"I need to go out this weekend," I told him as we sat together on the sofa.

"Um, ok, we can probably get out for a couple of hours."

"No, I meant… without you," I grimaced.

He frowned and turned to me. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I know you're worried, but there are some things I need to do."

"Princess, it's not safe! It's best that you stay in the house, you're safest here."

"Edward, I'm going stir crazy, I can't stay in the house any longer and the boys need to get out!"

Edward ran his hands over his face stressed and looked at me, I think he recognized the desperate look in my eyes; it had been nearly three weeks since I left the house and that was simply ridiculous.

"Ok," he sighed. "But Sam and Embry need to take you."

"Fine!" I told him. "Tell them I need to go to Port Angeles."

"What the fuck do you need in Port Angeles that you can't get in Forks? If you or the little dudes need something Princess I can order it online, or have someone pick it up," his nostrils flared.

"Listen…"

"No!" he interrupted me. "You don't need to go that far!" He demanded, which infuriated me.

"We're going to Port Angeles Edward, whether you like it or not. Either get Sam and Embry to take us or I'm taking them myself," I told him as I stormed out of the room.

I headed upstairs muttering under my breath. I knew that things were tentative, and Aro was still at large, but with no solution on the horizon I couldn't stay cooped up in the house for the unforeseeable future. It was rare for Edward and I to argue, but I was standing my ground on this one.

I lay down on my bed and must have dozed off because the next thing I knew Edward was behind the boys and me were napping in their cribs.

"I'm sorry Princess," Edward whispered as I rolled over to face him. "I'm just worried is all."

"I know, but we can't stay barricaded in the house for the rest of our lives Edward."

He nodded and pulled me into his arms.

"I was talking to my mom and she suggested we all go to Seattle at the weekend, we can get out of the house, we're safe at Alec's hotel and you can go out and do whatever you need to do, Sam and Embry can follow, will that be ok?"

"That will be perfect," I smiled, I was sure I could find what I needed in Seattle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Princess and the E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday morning everyone packed up and we left the house in a parade of cars. We took the twins out of the car on the ferry and Esme took photos of us as we showed them the water and they giggled as the wind hit their faces.

We arrived at the hotel by early afternoon and headed straight up to our room. Of course, there were two cribs set up in our bedroom and the guest bedroom had been turned into a nursery for when the boys were older.

We spent the rest of the day and that evening in our room, just Edward, the boys and me. It was nice to spend some time together as a little family. It gave me a glimpse into our future, once we were married and a bit older, I was sure Edward and I would have a house of our own.

On Saturday morning, Edward helps me dress and pack up the boys for our outing. He was going to meet Alec, while Sam and Embry accompanied the twins and me.

Edward strapped the boys into Sam's car, and loaded the stroller into the trunk, he had a few words with Sam and Embry, I'm not sure what he was saying but they were both nodding furiously.

"Princess, promise you'll call me," Edward said strolling over to me, and pulling me into his arms.

"I'm only going to be a few hours Edward, I'll be back before you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"On the hour every hour," he continued.

"Yes sir!" I saluted him and he smiled.

"I love you Princess." He kissed me and helped me climb in the car between the boys and he handed me the diaper bag and the cooler with the bottles in. "Take good care of mommy, little dudes," He told the boys and they grinned gummy smiles at him.

I gave Sam the address of the store I'd found online and we set off, on the way we passed an enormous children's clothing store and I asked if we could stop there on the way back.

Edward had booked us a honeymoon, and as long as it was safe enough for us to travel we would be jetting out the day after our wedding. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, just that is was going to be hot.

We both agreed that while a honeymoon on our own would be nice, there was no way either of us wanted to leave the boys, so they were coming too and I needed to buy them some more summer clothes. They were growing so quickly, and although still a bit on the small side the doctor was pleased with their progress.

When we arrived at Paint the Town, Embry helped me inside with the boys, while Sam stood outside the building looking intimidating.

A friendly girl a little older than me named Sarah, who cooed over the boys as I explained to her what I wanted, greeted us.

Turns out getting two month old babies to keep their hands open while you painted them and then pressed them onto a cup was no easy task. But we eventually managed it. We used Masons right hand and Logans left and the Sarah wrote their names neatly underneath, and Happy Birthday Daddy between them.

It was perfect.

Not only would Edward love it, but also it was hard to find gifts for the boy who had everything he needed, wanted and more.

Sarah said they would take a couple of hours because it had to be put in a special oven to make the paint stay on, so I arranged to come and collect them later.

I was cleaning Mason up in the sink when my phone rang and I rummaged around in my purse while holding a squirming Mason in one hand and picking my phone up with the other. I knew it would be Edward and he'd only panic if I didn't answer.

"Hello?"

"You're three minutes late Princess," he said, but I could tell he was joking.

"Edward, I am holding your son with one arm over a sink, trying to wash him up, I'm terribly sorry that I didn't call you right on time," I laughed.

"Shit, don't drop the little dude!"

"I won't drop him!" I rolled my eyes.

"You should have just called me back, you didn't have to answer."

"What would you have done if I didn't answer?" I asked knowingly.

"Uh…. nothing,"

"The truth!"

"I'd have phoned Embry while activating the tracker on your phone," he admitted.

"Exactly, which would have told you where I was, and ruined your birthday surprise. So you see why it was best to answer."

"Are you all ok?"

"Yep, all fine and dandy."

"Good, love you Princess. I'll talk to you in, er…. 53 minutes." He said and I laughed as I hung up.

After cleaning Mason and then Logan we took them back to the car, and headed towards a mall. I didn't know what I was going to get Edward for a wedding gift, so I was hoping that inspiration would strike.

Again Embry came with me and he followed me around as I searched for something to buy Edward. After two hours of searching I was still at a loss. I phoned Edward on the hour, every hour and assured him we were all fine.

I sat down in the food court and got out the boys bottles.

Embry and I had never talked much, and as I picked up Mason, I was surprised when he offered to feed Logan.

He picked him up so carefully and looked a bit uneasy but I gave him a reassuring smile and he relaxed a bit.

"How long have you known Edward?" I asked him once Logan was settled and drinking his bottle.

"Fifteen years."

I nodded and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What do you think I should buy him as a wedding gift?" I asked finally.

"A gun," he laughed, it was odd, he'd never so much as cracked a smile before. "There aren't many things E loves more than a gun, just you and the boy's and his family, although I'm fairly certain he'd chose a gun over Rosalie sometimes," he winked at me.

I laughed, I'm sure he was right.

When the boys were settled back in their stroller, Embry pulled out his phone and pulled up a website. He showed me several guns and I asked questions about what the differences between them were.

Sometimes I wondered when my life had become like this; here I was picking out a gun to give to my future husband.

"The one Marcus gave him for his birthday had an E engraved on it. I could maybe get it engraved with our names or something," I shrugged and Embry nodded.

He pointed me in the direction of a glock, stating "E would piss his pants over it,"

"So, uh, how do I buy one of these?" I asked.

"You pick the gun and the message and I'll sort out the rest. I have a few contacts, I can get you what you want before the wedding."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

We spent a little more time looking and I chose one called a Glock 31 and I told Embry to just have our names inscribed on it.

He nodded and made a call simply telling the person what he wanted and that it was to be delivered to me at the house no later than the 1st of June.

"Thank you," I told him genuinely.

When we returned to the car, Sam was talking to someone on the phone and I pulled mine out to call Edward to tell him that we were heading to the clothing store and then back to the hotel.

After a quick stop to pick up the cup we'd made, we arrived at the huge store.

I put the boys in the stroller and picked up the diaper bag, I was sure a place like this would have baby changing facilities.

I told Embry what I was doing and he waited and watched as I headed over to the restrooms.

I had hardly made it halfway when a familiar voice called my name.

"Bells?"

"Jake!" I spun around and came face to face with my former friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, I got a job with Seattle PD, I'm a detective in one of the smaller precincts on the outskirts of town."

"Oh wow, well, congratulations."

"Yeah, um, you too I suppose," he said looking awkward as he gestured at the boys. "Christ they look just like him."

I laughed, it was true I had a couple of mini Edward's, but I didn't mind that they looked so much like their father, he was after all beautiful, and in my eyes my boys were even more so.

"Do you, uh, can we get some coffee or something?"

I hesitated, because I wasn't sure if I was willing to rekindle my friendship with Jake.

"Uh, well I really need to be getting back."

"Bells, I just want to talk, there are some things you need to know."

"Jake I'm not going to listen to any more of your nonsense about Edward or his family," I said as I started to walk away.

"Bella please!" He grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What are you doing here?" It suddenly struck me as too much of a coincidence to run into Jake in the middle of Seattle, in a children's clothing store of all places.

"I told you, I live here now," he frowned confused.

"No, I mean in this store," I said quickly, as I saw Embry approaching us frowning.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I have to buy a gift," he lied.

"You knew! You knew I'd be here, how?" I yanked my arm from his grip, scared now, because as far as I was aware only Sam, Embry and Edward knew I was coming to shop here today.

"Bells I had to come…"

"How?"

"Leah is working in Detective Richards team now, she knows a lot and she thinks you might be in danger, I had to come. If you ever need anything please call me."

"Are you alright?" Embry asked as he stood protectively in front of me.

"Yeah we need to head back to the hotel now," I said shakily. Not sure who to trust.

"Bells, I'm not the only one who knows you're here. Please be careful," Jake leaned around Embry to tell me, before Embry pushed him back. Jake got the hint and walked out of the shop. I didn't know whether to follow him, or go with Embry.

So I just sort of stood there frozen.

Embry was already on his phone and I could hear Edward screaming profanities into his ear.

Embry handed me the phone.

"Edward."

"Are you alright Princess?" he asked urgently.

"Yeah, I think so."

"What about the boys?"

"They're fine."

"What happened?" He asked

Edward was livid as retold my run-in with Jake.

"Did you tell anyone where you would be today Princess, anyone at all?"

"No, I'm at the clothing store I told you about, I only decided once we were out that I would come here and the only person I've spoken to is you."

"Put Embry back on," He said in an icy cold tone.

I handed the phone back and Embry nodded and answered, "Yes sir" Several times before hanging up.

My phone rang instantly.

"Princess, listen, it has to be either Embry or Sam leaking information, we just need to know whether it's to the police, Aro, or both. Stay where you are, in public, around people, I'm on my way to get you. I've told Embry that I suspect Sam is the mole, I'm sending him outside to watch Sam until I get there, I just want both the fuckers away from you and the boys," Edward said quickly and I could hear that he was already moving.

"OK, I love you Edward," I said emotionally.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he told me firmly.

Embry positioned me just next to the cash registers where there were several people queuing. "Stay right here, I'm going to check on Sam, I'll be right outside if you need me."

He took off towards the front of the store and left me standing there, frightened and anxious with the boys.

I tried to look inconspicuous as I stood still and panicked, watching the clock and hoping Edward was here soon.

"Isabella?" I was shocked to hear someone talking to me and I turned my head quickly. "Or should I call you fucking Princess?"

"Tanya!" I gasped.

"Start walking towards the exit," she instructed me. She saw me hesitate and added. "I have a gun aimed at you right now, so I suggest you get moving."

I was half tempted to leave my boys where they were, surely they were safer here than with the crazy woman with a gun. I couldn't do it though; I couldn't leave them here alone, so I pushed them towards the exit as slowly as was humanly possible, hoping against hope that Edward would arrive before I anything else happened.

Tanya directed me to a large black car, inside were the boys car seats and I was shocked to see Sam at the wheel.

I looked around wildly for Embry to see him sprawled behind a dumpster.

I knew I was in trouble and I gaped at Sam like he'd grown a second head, but he just sneered at me.

"E thinks he so fucking clever, and I admit, he's a dangerous son of a bitch, but he'll get what's coming to him," he told me and Tanya laughed.

"You'll never get away with this!" I said sounding more confident than I was.

"Probably not," Sam agreed, "But it'll be worth it to take down the mighty Edward Cullen. Now get in the fucking car."

"No!"

"Get in the car or I'll make you," Sam threatened and Tanya went to pick Logan from his stroller.

"Don't touch my kids, you bitch!" I warned her and she shrugged.

"They'll be mine soon enough," she smiled evilly and I shivered.

I reluctantly put the boys in their car seats and was about to fold the stroller when Tanya pushed me into the car.

"Leave it, I know E's already on his way here." I settled in next to the boys and she slammed the door, running round to get into the passenger seat and I was stunned to see her lean over and kiss Sam.

"We did it baby," he smiled at her as he peeled out of the parking lot.

I was truly terrified, but I tried to keep my wits about me.

We drove for about 20 minutes, I tried to remember landmarks and buildings but I had no idea if that would help and not a good enough knowledge of Seattle to even hazard a guess at where we were.

We pulled into the underground garage of a swanky looking building that looked like it housed a restaurant and a club, there were three men dressed in suits waiting by the elevators.

Tanya grabbed me roughly out of the car and my purse dropped onto the floor spilling its contents. I couldn't even reach for it as Tanya was already dragging me towards the men.

Sam deposited the boys on the floor in their car seats, along with the diaper bag, as he and Tanya approached the elevator holding hands.

One man grabbed me and shoved the bag at me, the others picked up the twins and we all got into the elevator.

We went to the top floor and when the doors opened, we were in a small hallway with only two doors. One obviously belonged to the penthouse apartment and the other was labeled "Stairwell". The first door opened and my eyes widened, I hadn't seen Aro since the incident in Seattle, and he looked completely different. His face was scared and distorted with burns and his hair was almost all gone.

"Yes Isabella, you see what your wonderful boyfriend did to me! He killed my brother, he destroyed my face and he all but ruined my business." He was spitting with rage and I tried to stand back but I was met with a hard body of the man standing behind me.

"Now, come, come into my home, I can't wait to finally see your little boys in person. I've heard so much about them and of course, seen the pictures Sam and Tanya took for me." He smiled at me then and it was more frightening than when he been angry.

I was shoved forward and I followed Aro, Tanya and Sam into the room.

"Please sit, would you care for a drink?" Aro gestured to the sofa and my boys were put in front of it on the floor and then the three men exited and shut the door.

I took in my surroundings, it was a large room and a massive window ran the length of it, the furniture was old fashioned.

"Answer me Isabella." Aro demanded firmly.

"Um, no, no thank you, I don't want a drink?" I managed to stammer out.

"Ok, my sweet," he nodded. "Now let me get a good look at these boys." Aro came closer and I fought the urge to vomit as he knelt down to look at my boys, who remarkably were sleeping peacefully.

"Ah yes, definitely Cullens. They are beautiful truly Isabella." He smiled at me, and it looked genuine; if I weren't so terrified I would have found this man's mood swings impressive.

"How will your father feel when he finds out I have you here with me?" Aro mused to the boys.

"Just kill the bitch already," Tanya muttered sulkily from where she was standing.

"I'm not going to kill her," Aro looked astonished that Tanya had suggested it.

"What the hell! Why not?"

"I want Edward!" Aro stood up and screamed at her. "I want him brought to his knees, knowing I have them here with me when he takes his last breath."

I started shaking; the man was deranged. I couldn't hold off the tears any longer, there was no way out of this that I could see. I knew Edward would come for us, I knew he'd do anything to keep me and the boys safe and I knew that would lead to his death.

"Shh, my sweet Isabella." Aro cooed as three loud shots were heard outside the door. I fell from the chair, instinctively covering my boys.

"What the…."

The door to the room burst open making me jump and Edward had shot Sam and Tanya before I even realized it was him in the room.

"Drop your gun!" Aro demanded pointing his weapon at me. "I know your weakness Edward, now drop your gun or I will blow a giant fucking hole in your pretty little Princess."

Edward sagged and dropped his gun.

As soon as Edward had dropped his gun, Aro removed his own from my forehead and pointed it right at Edward. He directed him into the room and Edward did exactly what was demanded of him. Aro had him sit on a chair and put his arms behind his back.

"Edward, no!" I yelled, not willing to leave my boys, but at the same time I didn't want him to sacrifice himself for me.

"Edward please, please, I…" I couldn't even string a sentence together. I didn't know what to think, or do.

Mason started wailing loudly, no doubt frightened by the gunshots and the yelling. At first I froze and looked towards Aro to see if he would mind me soothing my baby.

"Make him shut up!" Aro demanded and I picked Mason up from his car seat.

"I think he's wet Princess, you should change his diaper," Edward said calmly as he nodded towards the diaper bag.

I gaped at him. I couldn't even think and here he was telling me to change Masons diaper, like it was any other day.

I walked Mason to the dining room table, and lay him down, looking behind me every few seconds to see Edward sitting calmly as Aro tied his hands tightly behind his back, all the while smiling like the maniac he was.

I grabbed the diaper bag and took out what I needed before I froze as I saw the gun that was placed under the wipes.

I glanced at Edward briefly and he freaking well winked at me! How he was so calm I'll never know.

I quickly changed Mason and picked him up, rocking him slowly, as I maneuvered so that I could pick up the gun without being seen by Aro. My hands shook as I reached out and got it, and I quickly tucked it into the pocket on my hoodie.

I settled Mason back into his car seat and checked on Logan, who was sleeping peacefully unaware of the dangerous situation we had found ourselves in.

I stayed where I was, unsure of what I should do, or what was going to happen.

The gun in my pocket didn't make me feel any better. There was no way I was going to be able to get the gun to Edward; he was completely incapacitated with the way his arms were tied.

Aro sat down opposite Edward and grinned maniacally.

"Well, well, Edward, look at where we find ourselves. Not so cocky now are you."

Edward ignored him watching me carefully, his eyes scanning down my body, checking to see if I was alright, or harmed in any way.

I sat back down and turned the boys to face me, Mason was still awake and I took his little hand and fiddled nervously.

"How did you find them so quickly?

"I tracked her phone. I mean talk about incompetent, taking a hostage and not taking their fucking phone." Edward shook his head looking genuinely stunned that Sam and Tanya had forgotten to do that.

Aro let out a long stream of profanities.

He stood and paced his eyes landing on Tanya's dead body.

"Yet again you have killed a member of my immediate family. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill yours?" He suddenly aimed his gun at me.

"No!" Edward yelled. "Anything you want, its yours, just don't hurt them. Kill me. Please kill me, not them," Edward begged.

"Edward, no!" I gasped, sobbing.

Aro chuckled, "That's exactly what I wanted Edward. I wanted you to beg, I wanted you to beg me to kill you and I will."

Aro stood directly in front of Edward and pointed the gun at his forehead. I screwed my eyes shut, I couldn't watch.

"Tell me I won," Aro demanded, but Edward remained silent.

"Get up Isabella. Open your eyes," Aro said and I stood up unsteadily. "Tell me I won Edward."

"Tell me Edward!" Aro screamed at him. "Look me in the eye before I kill you and tell me I won!" Jesus, the man was psychotic. His arm was shaking as he held the gun at Edward's head and his rage intensified as Edward stared at him defiantly.

"Come here," Aro suddenly turned to me, speaking soothingly.

"W… ?" I stuttered, alarmed at the change of pace.

"Come here," he demanded.

"Don't you fucking touch her!"

Aro smiled wickedly as he walked towards me. He stroked one finger down my cheek as Edward struggled against his restraints, growling.

Aro's finger went lower trailing down my neck and I shivered in repulsion.

"Don't fret my sweet, I won't hurt you."

I put my hand in my pocket fingering the gun and looked at Edward who nodded at me, he had confidence in me and I wasn't going to let him down. I knew what I had to do, and in that moment I wasn't nervous or frightened. I needed to save my family from this man.

"You're damn right you won't," I told Aro as I pulled the gun from my pocket and fired in his direction. Aro looked stunned stupid for a second before he realized what I'd done, and I ignored the pain in my stomach from the gun flying backwards after I shot it. I aimed again, as Aro stumbled backwards; I'd only managed to graze his side with the first shot.

I shot again, but missed completely hitting a nearby lamp, which shattered loudly.

"Concentrate Princess," Edward yelled at me, the boys were both crying and I knew I had to keep my focus on Aro who was aiming his gun at me.

"Isabella, my sweet, sweet, girl, do you think you can kill me?" He laughed.

"It's clear you have no training and I have years of experience. I could have you, Edward and your sons dead in seconds if I chose to," he hissed at me.

I fired again and this time I hit him in the leg blood spilled out and Aro glanced down, I took the opportunity to fire again this time hitting his stomach and he finally fell to the floor dropping his gun.

"Grab his gun Princess!" Edward directed me urgently and I rushed and picked it up.

I stood over Aro, and he stared up at me wide-eyed; he knew his time had come.

"Princess, I'll do it, you don't have to become a killer.

I shook my head. I wanted to do it, after months of living in fear of this man, having him threaten my babies; I wanted to finish it myself. I felt the need for vengeance and I wanted Aro dead more than I had wanted anything in my life. It was at that moment I fully realized that I was born to be a Cullen.

I aimed straight at his head, I held the gun steady with both arms and I fired once.

I dropped the guns and clasped my hand over my mouth; I couldn't believe this nightmare was finally over.

Once I soothed the boys down and gave them a once over to make sure they were okay, I raced over and fell into Edwards lap, throwing my arms around him and sobbing into his neck. Edward shushed me and whispered that I was ok.

I'm not sure how long I sat there before Edward shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, Princess would you mind untying me?"

"Oh, sorry!" I jumped up and fumbled for several minutes as I untied his hands, his wrists were red raw from his struggling against the ropes and I rubbed at them but Edward batted me away and pulled me back into his arms.

"You were so brave Princess. I love you so fucking much," he said as he pulled my face to him and kissed me.

I kissed him back, all around us was chaos, there were three dead people on the floor but Edward was safe, I was safe, our children were safe and Aro was gone for good. I was lost somewhere between euphoria and utter terror. So I concentrated solely on Edward and the feeling of being in his arms.

Edward got up, still holding me in his arms and I wrapped my legs around him and buried my head in his neck again.

He carried me to the sofa and sat me down before he undid Logan and handed him to me before taking Mason and sitting next to me.

"Do you know how fucking awesome your mommy is, she just saved daddy's life! She put a bullet right between that fuckers eyes, and now he can never threaten you again."

We sat there in a room full of dead people lost in our little bubble of family until Alec arrived with Emmett and Rose.

"Holy fucking shit E!" Emmett yelled when he took in the room. "How did you manage to take all three of them out?"

"I didn't..."

"Little B, did you... did you shoot someone!" Emmett looked astonished.

"Not just someone, Aro." Edward said looking at me proudly.

"Well fuck a duck! Remind me not to get on your bad side ever." He shook his head, and I laughed.

I waited for the guilt to come, for me to feel at least a little remorse for taking a life but it never, did. I felt good, free, in a way I hadn't since the first time Aro put a price on my head almost a year ago.

Edward talked to Alec for a few minutes, before telling him he was taking the boys home and me.

We went back to the garage and put the boys in the car, Edward picked up my purse from where it still lay on the floor and we headed home.

As we drove back to Forks Edward made what seemed like a hundred calls, he spoke to Marcus, called someone named Tony and told him to clean up, and spoke to several other people. The family was all packing up and heading home; apparently it was important to be back in Forks before news of Aro's death hit the media.

"Is Embry…" I trailed off.

"He's not dead Princess, he's in a bad way, but my dad checked him over and says he'll make a full recovery. He asked me to tell you he has the present you picked up," Edward glanced at me.

"Really!" I was excited I knew I had so much more than him remembering to get the cup to be thankful to Embry for. He too had tried to protect us from Sam and had ended up injured.

When we arrived back at the house we waited for all the others to arrive home and then the house erupted into an impromptu celebration with champagne and takeaway pizza.

Everyone was overjoyed that Aro was dead and as I collapsed into bed with Edward later that night, I still had no feelings of remorse or guilt.

The atmosphere in the house was so much lighter the following week; we could all look forward to the wedding without any imminent threat of danger hanging over our heads. So far there had been no word in the media that Aro was dead. Jasper regularly hacked into the police files and it appeared Aro had been reported missing but no body had been found.

I knew it was going to happen one day, but I tried to ignore that worry and focus on my wedding and honeymoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Princess and the E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The house had been decorated, the garden had been completely transformed, and I knew that my wedding day was going to be one of the happiest of my life.

The morning of the wedding, I woke up to Edward kissing down my back and I rolled over to face him giggling.

Although Esme, Alice and Rose had tried to separate us the night before, we hadn't allowed it. We'd coped with bad luck up until now, so we were willing to chance it.

I kissed him and pouted when I realized he was fully dressed.

"Sorry Princess, but Rose is about to storm in here and drag you off to pamper and primp and do fuck knows what else to you and I really don't want her to do that while you're dressed like this." He smirked at me while tracing his finger along my thigh, my very naked thigh.

I sighed and got up, pulling on some underwear, slowly, just to tease Edward as he had me. Then I threw on some sweats and a t-shirt.

"What are your plans for the day?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Just hang with the Little Dudes, Em and Jazz I guess. Then I have to marry the most perfect woman in the world." He kissed me.

"Ahh cheesy Edward's back," I laughed

I managed a quick cuddle with the boys before Rose demanded my presence.

It was so unfair that I had to spend all day getting ready when all Edward had to do was shower and put on a suit.

We went to the spa in Port Angeles and I was well and truly pampered; I felt relaxed as we headed home.

Rose allowed me a generous fifteen minutes with my boys before I went downstairs to the basement.

I showered in Rose's room and put on a fluffy robe while I had my hair done. I had chosen to have it styled in a loose and curly updo. It was put up on the top of my head with a few curls hanging down around my face.

I then had my make-up applied. I had requested that it look natural and not overdone.

Rose, Alice and Esme all had to help me into my dress and they turned me towards a full-length mirror.

I was amazed; I looked and felt like a princess. My dress was an off the shoulder, fitted bodice that flared out at the waist into a large a-line skirt. The top was embroidered with crystals, pearls and beads; it was simple, yet breathtaking.

"It's time," Alice said smiling, she was dressed in her bridesmaid dress, her and Rose were wearing red strapless, floor length gowns.

Marcus arrived to walk me down the aisle; I had asked him to give me away, as my dad couldn't and there was no way in hell I was asking Phil to do it.

Esme left teary eyed to go and join Carlisle and we headed up the stairs to take our positions. I wasn't nervous at all; I knew this was the best decision I had ever made. I was excited and as the music started and Alice and Rose took their turn to walk out into the garden; I secretly wished they'd move a little faster so I could get to Edward,

"You ready?" Marcus asked and I nodded.

I placed my arm in his and we walked down the steps together.

I know people turned to look at me but I didn't see any of them, the only person I saw was Edward as he stood at the altar staring at wide-eyed with wonder and love.

He smiled at me and I smiled back, my breathing hitched as I took in his tux, with his vest that matched the color of Rose and Alice's dresses.

I finally reached him and Marcus kissed my cheek and placed my hand into Edwards.

"That better be the one and only time you kiss the Princess, old man," Edward told him as he pulled me to him and pressed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"You look sensational Princess, truly beautiful."

We stood before the priest and recited our vows. We had decided to use write our own and while I was teary eyed during mine, I couldn't help laughing when Edward vowed before everyone that he would "love me for-fucking-ever." After what seemed like forever, we were pronounced husband and wife. Edward didn't wait for the priest to tell him he could kiss me; he pulled me into his arms and leant down to kiss me passionately as all around us people clapped.

We walked down the aisle together and back into the house and we stood at the top of the stairs to greet our guests.

As we got to the end of the line of important people that the Cullens had invited, and we had greeted my mother and a nervous looking Phil, Angela and her new boyfriend stepped up.

Angela hugged me and introduced Edward and I to Ben. We chatted for a while and Angela gushed over how cute the boys looked, before they left to get a drink.

"Fucking finally," Edward sighed.

"What?"

"A friend of yours that I actually like!" He said wide-eyed and amazed, and I swatted at him, but he caught my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Have I told you how truly beautiful you look today Princess?"

"Once or twice," I smiled and he bent down to kiss me.

"Do you think they'd notice if we slipped away for an hour?" He asked looking around to see if anyone was watching us.

"I'm almost certain they would Edward," I laughed.

He walked me until my back hit the nearest wall and pressed himself against me. I lost myself in him for a few moments, he was so stunningly handsome and he was mine.

"But I want to fuck my wife," He groaned, "Shit that sounds so fucking good, my wife!" He kissed me slowly at first, but soon our tongues were tangling and I had my hands in Edward's hair, while he fumbled around my wedding dress, trying to find a way in I think.

"If you even think about consummating your marriage before the speeches I will gut you like a fish Cullen."

"Fuck off Rose," Edward barely broke our kiss to growl at her.

"Everyone is waiting on you," she tapped her foot impatiently, obviously not planning on going anywhere.

"Son of a bitch," Edward huffed and stepped away from me, and I found myself pouting along with him.

I straightened my dress and held onto Edward's hand as we followed Rose through to the lounge where our guests were waiting.

I stood in the doorway with Edward as people clapped and cheered, and I smiled as Edward leaned down to kiss me.

I was officially Mrs. Bella Cullen and I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thanks for reading. I hope this didn't disappoint, I would love you to let me know what you thought.**

**Paint the Town...real place, I googled that shit, didn't google guns or the mafia, but I now know where to go should I want to put my children's hand prints on crockery in Seattle. **

****Pics of Bella, Rose and Alice's dresses will be on the group, come say hi, I have a lot of fun in there.****

** www . Facebook groups / 241576872568433/**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

**So, so sorry for the wait, life is busy, I have no other excuse but that.**

**The reviews blew me away, I replied to them all in the first couple of weeks but then I got lax, please forgive me I love all your comments.**

**Thanks as always to the girls over at facebook, you have all been so patient with me.**

**And last but certainly not least, thank you to Miss Kitty, who completes me, makes me normal, beta's, co-writes, FUCK! She does everything and I love her in a scary way.**

**Anyway here is the chapter I hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

Our wedding reception was beautiful, the meal was exquisite and I thoroughly enjoyed myself. The boys sat in their rockers next to Edward and I, before they got tired and Rose put them in our room to sleep. We kept the baby monitor close, so we'd hear when they woke up.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, the whole day had been set up very informally and I had asked the photographer to take candid shots of everyone, rather than the traditional posed photos, although Edward and I had a few taken with the boys and our families.

With us inviting so few guests everyone mingled and chatted together. Angela and Ben were laughing with Emmett and Rose and I even caught Marcus having a wonderful time with Garrett and his wife Kate. It was odd to me that someone who had Marcus's reputation could be friends with the Police Commissioner, but they clearly knew each other well.

Carlisle made a lovely speech about how proud he was of Edward and how happy he was that I was joining his family. He brought tears to my eyes as he spoke of my father and how he knew that my dad would have loved to have been here to give me away but that his spirit and loyalty lived on in me.

Emmett lightened the mood with his comical speech, joking and telling stories about Edward being a moody motherfucker before he met me.

When Edward stood up I wondered what he was going to say, he wasn't exactly known for his eloquence.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming today, to celebrate with me and my beautiful wife. Thanks to my family for throwing together this wedding and making sure we had the perfect day and mostly thanks to the Princess, for loving me and for giving my boys. Today you have made me the happiest man alive." He looked down at me and smiled, and I grinned back, stunned he had made such a heartfelt speech.

Of course he was Edward so I shouldn't have been surprised when he went to sit down, but then stopped and stood back up.

"Oh! I'd like to add, that if any one of you fuckers asks my wife to dance, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Garrett cleared his throat loudly and Edward shrugged, "I'm kidding…..kinda." He sat back down next to me, taking my hand and laughing when I rolled my eyes at him.

I joined Edward on the dance floor for our first dance; he held me close and twirled me around whispering explicitly what he was going to do to me on our wedding night while I giggled and blushed .

Everyone soon joined in with the dancing and Edward and I retrieved the twins from Esme and went to say hello to our guests. I had held back and avoided my mother and Phil for as long as was polite, so we reluctantly made our way over to their table.

"Oh Bella, they are so precious, I'm sorry I haven't seen them before now," my mom plucked Mason from my arms before I could protest.

"It's fine," I told her. I had long ago resigned myself to seeing my mother sporadically and now I was part of such a big wonderful family, I barely noticed her absence anymore.

Phil smiled over at Mason, and I think for a second he thought about asking Edward to hold Logan, but one look at Edwards face made him change his mind.

"So when am I going to meet your new family Bella?" my mom asked, although she had seen them before at my father's funeral, I hadn't been in any fit state to make introductions that day. "Edward you have such a beautiful home, what was it you said your family did?"

Edward avoided the question by motioning his family over.

Esme and Carlisle were the epitome of grace and elegance as they made polite small talk with my mom, while also introducing Alice, Jasper and Rose who all nodded politely.

"Hey Dick! E's told me all about you." Of course Emmett wasn't quite so polite as he shook a scared looking Phil's hand.

"It's Phil," he corrected.

"Really?" Emmett looked confused, "Oh, you look like a Dick to me." He shrugged and wandered off as Edward tried to cover his laughter by leaning down and burying his head in my neck.

Phil looked pale, and I actually thought he might faint when Alec and Marcus introduced themselves.

He whispered something to my mom and I knew he had finally realized just who he had messed with when he upset Edward on his last visit.

"So Phil how have you been?" Edward asked amiably and I snickered as Phil stuttered out some form of response.

Edward took the twins so he could feed them and change them out of their little tuxes into something more comfortable and I sat chatting with my mom.

"Phil says they're in the mafia Bella! What are you doing, did you marry a criminal?" She whispered aghast as soon as Edward was gone.

"Please mom," I rolled my eyes and gestured at Emmett who was prancing around the dance floor trying to do the moonwalk, the family was in hysterics especially when Marcus joined in.

"Do they look like a family of criminals?" I asked.

"Well, no," she admitted and I was thankful she was so easily distracted as I started telling her about the twins. She seemed genuinely interested and handed me over two small sweaters that she had knitted for them.

I thanked her, trying not to cringe as I looked them over, because there was no way I was putting those god-awful jumpers on my boys.

When Edward returned, we did all the traditional things people do at weddings.

We cut the cake and I threw my bouquet, which a blushing Angela caught. Edward even got on his knees, smirked at me, before ducking under my dress to retrieve my garter.

Out of all the single men it was Marcus who caught it, giving me a wink and a nod as Edward huffed.

We made the rounds and thanked everyone for coming, before it was time for us to leave for Seattle. We were spending the night at Alec's hotel before we caught a flight the next day; I still didn't know where we were headed but I knew if Edward was there I'd enjoy myself wherever it was he was taking me.

With Aro gone, we had decided that we would leave the boys with Esme while we honeymooned. I knew I'd miss them dreadfully, but I also knew they'd be safe and I wanted some time alone with my husband.

After a tearful and prolonged goodbye to the twins, I finally pulled myself together enough to smile and wave as we exited the house, holding hands and ducking while people threw rice at us. We jumped into the limo Edward had hired and as soon as the door was shut the driver sped away.

"You ok Princess?" Edward asked me as I stopped waving once we were out of sight of the house.

"I'm perfect," I told him. "I'm gonna miss the boys, but I'm looking forward to having you to myself for a little while." I giggled, tipsy from the champagne I'd drunk, high on happiness from the day and excited about where Edward was taking me.

"What are you laughing about?" Edward asked smiling at me.

"Nothing, I'm just happy," I shrugged.

"Good." He took my hand and kissed it, before pulling me towards him until I was in his lap. Before we left I had changed out of my wedding dress, although I wanted to keep it on as long as possible, it wouldn't have been all that comfortable to travel in.

Rose had bought me a simple fitted cream knee length dress with a belt around the waist to wear to the hotel and had helped me pack for our upcoming trip.

Edward had changed out of his tux and into some black jeans and a blue shirt, as always he looked superb.

"I love you," Edward said to me before kissing me firmly on the lips, I turned in his lap so I was straddling him.

"I love you," I smiled, pulling him in for a longer kiss. Edwards hand tightened around my waist and I ground down on him as we kissed frantically.

I reached for his shirt and started to unbutton it, I had two undone before Edward realized what I was up to and broke our kiss.

"Not here," he groaned, pulling my hands away.

"Why not?" I pouted, I could tell he wanted me and it wasn't like Edward to turn down sex.

"Because the first time I take you as my wife, I want to savor it, explore every inch of your body and I don't want witnesses." He nodded in the direction of the driver.

"Oh!" I said squirming in his lap, the boy really knew how to turn me on.

"Although limo sex is definitely something we should explore in the future," he smirked at me.

I shook my head at him amused and settled back beside him in my seat for the remainder of the journey, anxious and eager to get to the hotel and finally start our honeymoon.

When we arrived at the hotel, the limo driver got out and opened my door and Edward came around and swept me into his arms.

"What are you doing?" I yelped surprised.

"I'm carrying you over the threshold," he said simply. "It's tradition."

"I think it's supposed to be when you get home, or to your room or something," I laughed.

"Hotel, home, room, what the fuck ever, I'm carrying you the whole way." He shrugged and then leaned towards my ear and whispered, "I'm not putting you down until I get you into our bedroom."

Edward strode through the doors to the hotel like a man on a mission; I saw other guests look at us and smile or laugh as he walked purposefully to the elevator.

We entered our room swiftly and Edward walked straight into the bedroom before he set me back on my feet.

The atmosphere in the room was tense with anticipation, as Edward ran his hands up my arms and over my shoulders.

He slowly lowered the zipper on my dress, letting it fall to the floor and I kicked off my shoes and stood before him so he could see the new underwear I had on for today, it was far more risqué than anything I'd worn before and I slowly twirled in front of him as he gaped at me.

"Holy Shit! You look fucking incredible Princess. I…, you….wow!" He moaned as he took in my underwear. "This is new?" He asked and I nodded. "Where did you get this?"

I didn't think he'd appreciate it if I told him that Rose and Alice had picked out my wedding night lingerie so I remained quiet and let him look at me with wonder, lust and love.

"This is perfect," He whispered, "But they have to go." And with a flick of his fingers my bra was undone before he slipped his hands down my waist and pulled my panties off.

He hugged me to him, kissing me as he led me to the bed leaning so that I lay down before he stood back up.

I shivered as I lay naked on the bed and Edward stared down at me longingly. Of course Edward had seen me naked plenty of times, but as he stood fully dressed just looking at me, I felt a little nervous.

"Relax princess, it's just me," he said as he lay down on the bed beside me, kicking his shoes and socks off.

True to his word he explored every inch of my body with his hands, fingers and mouth. I was a gasping panting mess as he showed me his love and devotion with light touches and firm kisses. When he finally removed his clothes he leaned over me, settling between my legs and dipped down to kiss me.

"I love you Mrs Cullen," he smiled.

"I love you Mr Cullen," I told him, gasping as he pushed into me. He didn't take his eyes from mine as he moved slowly, gently, lovingly. Our mouths were barely touching, as we shared breaths with each other, Edward had been gentle before, careful always, but this was different, we were making love, as husband and wife for the first time, and I had never felt more adored and cherished as I did right then.

Edward bought me slowly to orgasm, taking his time, we were in no rush; with no children or family around we had the whole night to enjoy each other and that's just what we did, until we were both exhausted and we fell asleep, sticky, sweaty, still intertwined and blissfully happy.

I woke to Edward shouting into his cell and I sat up immediately giving him a quizzical look. He pointed at the phone, mouthing "my mom" at me and I instantly panicked, worried that something was wrong with the boys, until he yelled...

"You tell Rose I can hear her talking crap to my boys, I know she's doing that shit on purpose!"

"Put them on the phone!" he demanded and I snorted, only Edward would want to talk to three month old babies via phone. "Then put me on fucking loud speaker! I'm not kidding mom."

"Logan, Mason, its daddy, don't take any fucking notice of what your aunt Rose says while I'm away, she's a raging bitch and she's just fucking with me! Oh, and never, ever listen to anything Uncle Em says, that goes for when I'm home too, he's just a fucking moron. I'll call you tomorrow ok," Edward said. "Do you want to talk to them Princess?"

"Uh," Obviously I missed my boys, I just wasn't sure what they would get out of hearing me, but I took the phone from Edward anyway. "Um, hi boys, it's mommy." I said feeling a little foolish, "I love you both so much and I'm gonna miss you, uh, be good and, um, bye." I handed the phone back to Edward.

He reiterated the explicit instructions he'd left about what the boys routine was and how long they should spend on each activity, even though he had written all the details down in what frankly amounted to a manual on how to look after them. Edward insisted it was vital, despite Esme having raised her own children and three others.

Edward hung up with a promise to check in with his mom later.

"Morning Mrs Cullen," Edward smiled at me leaning in to kiss me. I tried to deepen it but he didn't let me. "We've got a plane to catch."

I almost jumped out of bed in excitement and I rushed through my shower eager to find out where we were flying to.

Edward gave nothing away as we made our way to the airport. He pushed our bags over to the check-in and finally, finally handed me over the tickets.

"Miami!" I squealed as I saw the tickets, I threw myself at him and he held me in his arms.

"Just a pit stop Princess,"

"So where are we really going?"

"Not telling, you'll find out tomorrow." He nodded, kissing me firmly on the lips and leading me over to the first class lounge where we enjoyed the luxury of free champagne and canapés.

The flight was long and I spent the majority of it snuggled up with Edward under a blanket.

"How do you feel about joining the mile high club?" Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "Because I'm up for it if you are." He smirked and took my hand under the blanket to his pressing me against his jeans so I could feel just how up for it he was.

"What?"

"Plane sex Princess," he looked at me eagerly.

"We can't have sex here!" I whispered.

"Not here, we can sneak off to the bathroom, no one will notice."

"No!"

"Aw, come on, Em says it's fucking awesome!"

"Um, thanks for that visual, now it's a definite no," I laughed as he pouted.

"Can I get you another glass of champagne sir?" The flirty, ridiculously heavily made up stewardess asked Edward.

"No thank you," I told her with narrowed eyes, "My husband has clearly had enough to drink seeing as he's trying to persuade me to fuck him in the restroom." I know it was rude and quite unlike me but she had ignored me for hours, directing all her questions and her obviously enhanced chest at Edward the entire flight.

She looked stunned, before she scuttled away.

"Shit Princess, you know what it does to me when you curse," Edward groaned, thrusting himself into my hand.

"Stop it!" I hissed, pulling my hand away from him and setting it above the blanket, although internally I was smiling because it was obvious how much he wanted me.

We landed safely and made it through baggage claim and into the warm Miami sunshine, the climate and the scenery were so different to Forks.

A limo was, of course, waiting to take us to a lavish hotel, and I gazed out of the window at the beach and the palm trees before staring at the beautiful buildings as we sat in traffic. I couldn't wait to feel the warm sand between my toes and perhaps swim in the ocean.

After checking in to the hotel and showering off from our travel, Edward and I walked along the beach and stopped at a small bistro for an early dinner. I also did some shopping at the little boutiques and picked up some mementos.

Afterwards we sat on the beach and watched the sunset. I dipped my toes in the water and we had ice-cream. It was nice to spend time with Edward, just being normal tourists. We weren't your average eighteen year olds, but for a little while we were just two people, happy and in love, having a wonderful time.

We headed back to the hotel; I was tired from the traveling and anxious to climb back into bed with Edward. He again spent the night making me lose my mind in orgasmic bliss until I fell asleep sated and happy in his arms.

I woke to the smell of coffee and bacon and I moaned as I opened my eyes. Edward was sat up looking at me, a tray of breakfast beside the bed.

"I could get used to waking up like this," I smiled at him as he bent down to kiss me.

"Princess I'd bring you breakfast in bed every day for the rest of our lives if I could but you know I can't cook for shit," he said as I sat up beside him.

He handed me a coffee which I sipped gratefully before he handed me a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes.

"Are you trying to make me fat Mr Cullen?" I arched my eyebrow at him.

"Not at all Mrs Cullen," he smiled, "I'm just trying to keep you energized for the next step of our honeymoon, trust me you'll need stamina."

I rolled my eyes at him; I think if he had his way we wouldn't leave the bed for a week.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked around a mouthful of eggs.

"Nope," he smirked, heading off for a shower. I wolfed down the rest of my breakfast and went to join him, although I couldn't wait to see some of the sights and find out where Edward was taking me. I thought we might have enough time before we departed for me to give him a little honeymoon surprise.

I stepped into the shower and Edward turned towards me, a grin on his face as he quirked an eyebrow.

"I thought you might need a hand," I shrugged, putting my hands on his chest and feeling down towards his stomach.

"Yeah?" he asked looking at me with wide eyes, it was unusual for me to be so blatant and initiate anything but I knew Edward loved it when I did.

"Yep," I said reaching out to take his hardening erection and stroking him up and down a few times.

"Shit," he moaned out reaching for me but I moved so he couldn't.

"Nuh uh Edward, keep your hands to yourself," I told him firmly as I sped up my movements causing him to hiss in pleasure. He leaned back against the shower wall, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes and I stared at him for a moment, he was always so beautiful, but nothing compared to seeing him absorbed in pleasure.

I sunk to my knees and took him into my mouth, causing him to jerk and his eyes sprung open.

"Princess, I, uh, fuck!" He tried to talk but I moved further down his shaft leaving him stuttering and gasping.

"Princess!" He tried to grab at my hair to pull me off of him but I shook my head. "You don't have…you don't like…I thought…"

I smiled, loving that I could render him almost incoherent. Blow jobs weren't my favorite thing, I'd attempted it a few times since his birthday, but Edward usually stopped me, insisting I didn't have to and then making me forget my intentions by having his way with me. However right now I was determined, I wanted him to feel good, I wanted to do this and I felt powerful knowing that I could do something for him that he seemed to enjoy so much.

I looked up at him to see him staring down at me as I bobbed up and down, taking him as far as was comfortable.

"Fuck Princess, do you know how good you look on your knees sucking my cock?"

I moaned around him. Jesus Christ! Even in this state he could still have me turned on and wanting him with a simple crude comment.

I sped up my movements as Edwards breathing quickened, swirling my tongue around his tip before plunging back down on him. I knew he was close, his hips moving in time with me, despite him trying not to thrust down my throat.

"Fuck, shit, fuck! Princess!" He yelled as he emptied into my mouth, I was prepared this time and swallowed quickly, still sucking on him gently as he twitched in my mouth.

I pulled off him with a pop and he pulled me under my arms to my feet, leaning in to kiss me deeply, I knew he must be able to taste himself but he didn't seem to care and honestly it just turned me on more.

"I love you so fucking much, and not just because you give awesome head," he said sincerely and I laughed. "Now, my turn." He grinned wickedly and sunk to his knees pushing my back against the shower wall and lifting one of my legs over his shoulder.

He didn't mess around plunging his tongue inside me and sucking at me as I cried out in pleasure. He held my ass, helping to keep me steady and to keep me against his face as he expertly licked and sucked until I couldn't take it anymore. I was already worked up, so it was in next to no time that I felt my orgasm approaching.

"Edward! I'm…, I'm…, I'm gonna…" I gasped trying to gain purchase against the slippery walls as I felt my knees go weak as I came with a scream.

Not letting me recover Edward stood, lifted me into his arms and thrust himself inside me.

"Princess, you're so fucking beautiful when you cum," he said with gritted teeth as he slammed into me. I grabbed his hair and looked him in the eye as we connected.

"I love you," I panted as he took me higher and higher.

"I love you," he replied before kissing me, we came together wrapped in each other's arms and stifling our moans with kisses.

After we had recovered Edward let me down onto shaky legs and turned off the water, not much washing had been done but we were both too exhausted to attempt it and we collapsed in towels on the bed and dozed for another couple of hours.

When we eventually managed to dress and leave the hotel Edward suggested lunch down by the marina and we ate at a fancy place before strolling along looking at the impressive yachts. They were huge, I was used to seeing little fishing boats and the occasional larger boat down by the beach near Forks but these were massive.

When I mentioned this to Edward, he smirked at me and we continued on our way. After a few more minutes, we reached the end of the dock and in front of us is one of the most beautiful yachts I've ever seen. Before I knew what was happening, Edward is made his way up the ramp towards a gentleman who I assumed must be the captain. After a moment of quiet chatting, Edward turned to me and motioned for me to join him.

"Don't be shy, come aboard."

I stared at him for a few moments before he helped me up the gangway.

"This is our honeymoon Princess, we're gonna cruise around the Bahamas for a week, we'll stop off along the way, but mostly it will be me and you alone at sea," he smiled happily.

I stared at him stunned for a few moments, never in my wildest dreams had I considered that he would be planning something like this.

I was introduced to the Captain who would be manning a small crew for the duration of our stay and he gave us a tour of the magnificent yacht. There was three cabins and the room we would be using had huge windows so you could see the view. There was a kitchen, dining room and living room, and a huge deck complete with small pool and eating area; it was basically a house on the ocean.

We spent some time exploring the boat, our belongings had magically appeared in the master bedroom.

Supplies were brought in by the crew and it was early evening by the time we were ready to sail. A small crowd gathered to watch as we pulled out of the docks and I stood at the back of the boat until I couldn't see land any longer.

"This is amazing Edward," I told him as we ate dinner on the deck, looking out at the sea and under the stars. The meal that had been prepared for us was exquisite and I hated to think how much this honeymoon had cost.

When we finished eating, Edward whipped me out of my seat and pulled me into his arms, as if on cue soft music started playing through the sound system and Edward swayed me, dancing along to the slow song.

We danced for a while, before lying back to look at the moon and the stars. It was so peaceful out here; I couldn't see land in any direction and could only hear the gentle sound of the waves as we sailed.

Edward leaned over and kissed me gently, although I knew there were other people aboard we had total privacy and Edward took full advantage, loving me right there under the stars, as the yacht rocked beneath us.

The boat was still when I woke in the morning, and I jumped out eager to see where we'd docked and what our plans were.

Edward was already up, showered and wearing a pair of red board shorts and nothing else. I stopped to gape at him, my eyes wandering down his chest, the boy looked good.

"I spoke to my mom, the boys are fine," he told me.

"Good," I smiled, he checked in with them twice a day and I loved him more for being so devoted to our children. "Where are we?"

"We've docked in Nassau, and we are going to spend the day at the Atlantis Resort," he told me. "Just one of the many stops we are making during the week."

Edward proceeded to explain all the different activities he had arranged for us to partake in. There was so much to do, I almost felt like we could spend a week here and not get bored. When Edward mentioned swimming with dolphins and stingrays, and taking a tour of a marine habitat I knew he had put a lot of thought into our honeymoon. He told me to hurry up and change so we could get our day started. I ran back to our room and pulled out one of my bikinis and threw it on; it was deep blue with strings that tied it together.

"I've changed my mind, we're not going out in public," Edward stated as I rejoined him on the deck.

"What?"

"We can just stay here in private, or find someplace quiet to swim in the ocean."

"But you have the whole day planned already, why have you changed your mind?" I asked.

"Because there is no way any other motherfucker is seeing you in that bikini!"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Listen Princess, if you go out like that, some fucker is gonna stare at you and I'm gonna end up having to kill him which will be a massive pain in the fucking ass, so let's just stay on the boat, find some nice secluded spot and swim in the ocean."

"Don't be ridiculous Edward I'll put a dress over my swimsuit, I want to swim with the dolphins."

"Fine, but I cannot be held accountable for my actions today when you are dressed like that," he stated rather smugly.

He finally led me off the boat and we walked into the impressive and decadent hotel. When we entered the water park, I saw the pool and let out a girlish squeal. Edward smiled, sensing my excitement and asked what I wanted to do first.

After a day filled with some of the most amazing experiences I've ever had, Edward and I basically dragged ourselves back onto the boat and into bed, both of us too tired to think straight.

The rest of the week passed by far too quickly, we sailed from island to island stopping occasionally to look around, shop or go to the beach, but the majority of our time was spent aboard the boat, talking, laughing, and mostly loving one another. Although I missed my babies like crazy, it was still bittersweet when we spent our last night sailing back to Miami. Watching as the city came into view I knew that come tomorrow we would be back in Seattle and back to real life, this honeymoon had been like a dream.

We spent that night in the hotel we had stayed in before, and the following day I did some last minute shopping for presents as our flight wasn't leaving until early evening. Because we wouldn't arrive in Seattle until late we were planning to stay at Alec's hotel before heading home first thing Wednesday morning.

The flight home passed fairly quickly as I slept for most of the journey. We rode in a limo to the hotel, but the traffic was appalling so we ended up fooling around in the back while we waited for the traffic to clear. Edward teased me relentlessly, kissing me in his lap and loving the fact I was braless under the sundress I wore. I was worked up and ready when we arrived at the hotel. We rushed inside, straight to the elevators and held hands as we waited, both of us knowing what was coming as soon as we got to our room.

Even after a week on the boat, we were both still desperate and needy, I hoped that as our marriage continued we would still have this need for each other, the want and the desire, our connection had been present from day one, and I hoped it lasted forever.

"Are you cold Princess?" Edward laughed as we waited for the elevator.

I rolled my eyes, I was freezing, but he also knew I was worked up from all his teasing in the limo, so my nipples were standing at attention below my flimsy dress. He leant down to kiss me, not breaking it as he pulled me into the elevator, pushing me against the wall and kissing me frantically.

As we started moving he lifted me into his arms, grinding himself into me as I lifted my legs around him.

When we arrived on the top floor he turned us towards the door, before letting me down slowly his hands running along my legs and under my skirt, till he met my almost bare ass.

"Jesus Princess, what the fuck are you wearing under this dress?" he whispered as the doors opened.

"If you play your cards right I might let you see," I told him as I backed out.

He stared at me and then smirked before stalking out of the elevator and coming at me.

I squealed and turned to run to our room, but he caught me in seconds. Lifting me and pulling out the card for our suite, as soon as we were inside he kicked the door shut and carried me to the bedroom. He threw me down on the bed and I laughed as I bounced with the force.

Edward wasted no time; he stripped out of his clothes quickly as I watched, the laughter dying in my throat as I saw the look he was giving me.

Silently he lowered himself onto the bed and between my legs, pushing my dress up to get a look at my thong, he groaned placing just one kiss over them before he tore them from my body.

"Two hours in a fucking airport, six hours on a plane and then a fucking traffic jam in Seattle, it has been far too long since I've been inside you Princess," he said before thrusting himself into me.

I gasped at the sudden intrusion; I was more than ready to take him, I was just surprised.

His hands pulled at the straps of my dress pushing them down to reveal my chest and he sucked a nipple into his mouth, groaning before he bit it gently.

"Edward," I cried, loving what he was doing to my body, his urgency, his passion, it all made the experience that much better and I fell apart around him chanting his name as he grunted above me until I felt him spill inside me before collapsing to the side of me.

"Sorry," he said after a couple of minutes.

"Don't be," I smiled running my hand through his hair until he crawled up the bed and pulled me onto his chest.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

I nodded; it had been a wonderful honeymoon and I'd had a fantastic time, but it was time to go home and see my babies. I'd missed them so much and I knew they would have changed even in ten short days.

We slept peacefully, wrapped up together, enjoying our last night as a couple before we headed home and back to family life.

The next morning we woke early, both of us eager to see our boys.

"Ready?" Edward asked smiling as he picked up our suitcases and held out his hand.

"Yep," I told him leaning up to kiss him. "Thank you Edward I had a wonderful time."

"Me too Princess, me too. Now let's go see the Little Dudes." His smile widened as I'm sure mine did too at the thought of Mason and Logan, and we rushed downstairs to the limo that would take us home.

We had just passed Port Angeles when Edward's phone rang, I was almost vibrating with the need to see the boys and Edward seemed just as excited.

I wasn't really paying attention to what Edward was saying, so I was surprised when he threw his phone and shouted "Fuck!"

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"That was Jasper," Edward said frowning.

"Ok…,"

"They found Aro's body yesterday. Apparently it's all over the news."

I gasped and tears sprang to my eyes, but Edward pulled me onto his lap whispering that 'Everything would be ok', but I knew the Organized Crime Division were going to be all over this and therefore the Cullen's.

I settled my head on Edward's shoulder and tried to remain calm and concentrate on seeing my sons, although it wasn't easy.

It had been a blissful ten days with no distractions, but now it seemed we were well and truly back to reality.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Soooo….. What did you think? Last chapter of fluff before the prologue, I hope you liked it. x **

**This was a little on the short side, and for those in the group, the teasers I left there will all be coming in the next chapter, and I do actually have most of that written so the wait shouldn't be nearly as long, especially now the little nutters are back in school.** **xxx**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

**So it's been forever, I can only say sorry. As always your reviews continue to blow me away, thank you so much.**

**I'm not going to waffle on up here, I'm sure you want the chapter, so here it is.**

**This is dedicated to all the lovely people in my group and their never ending patience with me, I'm sorry I'm a day late. **

**And of course Miss Kitty, who co writes, champions me and listens to me freaking out. She is amazing and the main reason you are getting this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

By the time we arrived home I was in a complete panic; nothing Edward did or say made any difference. I had almost convinced myself that I would arrive home to Jake and Detective Richards waiting to arrest me; hundreds of news crews present and broadcasting the whole thing live.

Edward had the audacity to laugh at me when I rambled away about being on the evening news and my friends and mother finding out I was a murderer via the TV.

I rushed out of the car eager and anxious to see my boys. The whole family were gathered in the living room and I waved a brief "hi" at them before scooping Mason into my arms. Edward grabbed Logan and told his family that we were going to spend some time with the boys before we did anything else.

I was grateful that we could put off reality for just a little while longer. I needed to see my children, I had missed them and I needed that time to reconnect as a family, before I faced whatever it was that life was about to throw at us.

Mason and Logan were full of smiles for their father and me; they seemed to have grown in the ten short days we had been away. We played and laughed and reveled in them for a couple of hours, until it was time for them to be fed and we made our way back downstairs.

As it turned out my fears were unfounded; all the family knew at this stage was that Aro's body had been found and that police were treating his death as foul play.

While Edward went to talk business with Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle in the basement, I filled Rose, Esme and Alice in about the honeymoon giving them all the exciting details, well, the appropriate ones of course.

When the Cullen men came back upstairs they explained that the best course of action was to wait for the police to make the first move. Until we knew what their next steps would be, it would be wisest to lay low and figure out an action plan.

I spent the next few days with my boys; catching up on lost time with them and enjoying married life and being a full time mom.

Several times over the next week I walked in on Edward having hushed conversations with the men in the family, but as soon as they noticed me they would change the subject.

Eventually I had just about enough, I knew Edward was trying to protect me, but I needed to know what was going on.

It was during dinner one evening that I finally broke my silence and confronted the family head on. Emmett was busy telling everyone about the house he and Rose had found in Seattle when I rudely interrupted him.

"So what's happening with Aro's investigation?"

There was a moment or two of awkward silence, as glances were exchanged before Jasper spoke.

"Bella, there isn't much to share at the moment..."

I shook my head, "I don't believe you. I'm supposed to be a part of this family. It was me that shot Aro, and I'm fed up with walking into a room just to have the conversation stop. I deserve to know what's happening."

Again there were shared looks and I lost my temper.

"Just tell me!"

"We won't let anything happen to you Little B," Emmett told me earnestly.

"I know that Emmett, but I still want to know what's going on."

"It's nothing to worry about Bella," Jasper tried to soothe me.

"Bullshit!" I yelled, and they seemed to realize that I wasn't going to let it go. "You all know something and I deserve to know the truth."

Again there was a moment of silence before Carlisle spoke.

"Feel free to jump into this conversation at anytime son, seeing as we're all following your orders."

Rolling his eyes, Edward finally looked at me.

"Look Princess, they are sure that we had something to do with Aro's death, they are assuming that it was me that killed him and they are trying to gather evidence to frame me for his murder."

"But you didn't do it!" I cried.

"I know, but if they can place me in the city on the date of Aro's murder then they have probable cause to bring me in for questioning given the history between our families."

"But surely they can't just assume because you were in the same city that you killed him!"

"They will try anything, and that's ok, I'll keep you out of this Princess, they can come after me, but I won't have you involved!"

I sat there absorbing everything Edward was telling me. That the police were so desperate to take down Edward and his family that they would stoop to such low standards necessary just to gather the evidence needed to place Edward at the scene of the crime.

"Princess, really there is no need to worry! Don't you see, by us knowing their game plan, we can stay a few steps ahead of them, never allowing them to gain what little control they think they have. They won't get me for this, especially as I didn't actually do anything this time," he stated smugly, like the over confident cocky bastard he was. Although when I thought about it he was right, he knew what he was doing and there was no point me worrying unnecessarily.

"Fine, you boys keep your secrets, we'll keep ours," I said, looking pointedly at Alice and Rose as I pushed away from the dinner table leaving Edward with a confused look on his face. Over the last few days I had enlisted the girls help in order to give Edward a sexy surprise for his birthday.

I went upstairs and sunk down on my bed, I knew Edward thought he had everything handled, but I also knew how determined the organized crime division was to get him for something. They would stop at nothing to put him away, and I didn't want to lose my husband.

I must have fallen asleep before Edward came to bed so I didn't get a chance to talk to him but it actually worked in my favor as the following morning I jumped out of bed, waking up for once before him and the boys. I showered quickly and dressed before heading back over to the bed to wake Edward.

"Where are you going?" He asked groggily reaching with half closed eyes in my direction.

"Places to go, people to see," I quipped, leaning over to kiss him quickly."Happy Birthday," I whispered in his ear.

"No," he groaned, "you're supposed to stay in bed and make it a really happy birthday Princess."

"No can do I'm afraid," I laughed. "I'm going out for the day with Rose and Alice, I'll be back for your party."

"What the fuck!" He sat up. "You're not spending the day with me? Are you still mad at me for last night? Because I swear I'll tell you everything from now on if you want, but please don't avoid me, you can..."

"Edward!" I interrupted him before he went off on a ramble. "I'm not mad, I have to get your present so we're going to Seattle for the day."

"Oh," he nodded looking relieved. "What if I said I don't want a present? I just want you to get back in bed?" He raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"Sorry, I can't keep Rose waiting, you know whats she like!" I smiled.

"Fucking cockblocking bitch," he mumbled just as Emmett arrived outside the door to sing happy birthday, which woke both the boys"

"Have a great day!" I laughed opening the door and letting Emmett through before going downstairs to meet the girls.

Alice, Rose and I had a lovely time being pampered at the spa in Seattle, then it was off to Agent Provocateur to buy what was the most revealing bit of lingerie I had ever owned. It was going under a very tight, very sophisticated black dress that Rose had found for me and I knew Edward would be unable to contain himself once he saw it.

Once home, I showered in Roses room despite Edward's protests and emerged only once I heard the guests arriving. I had arranged for the boys to sleep in Esme's room for the night and my plan was to drive Edward mad for a little while before we could be alone.

Edward had made us all swear that there would be no big hoopla for his birthday this year, especially after last year's fiasco. The only way Esme would agree was if she could hold a small celebration with just a few close family and friends. Of course Edward knew he couldn't say no to his mother, so that was how we ended up with about twenty or so guests in the Cullen house celebrating Edwards 19th birthday.

When I arrived upstairs the house had been decorated beautifully, because lets face it, Esme could never host a simple party. I had been very excited to learn that Embry would be making an appearance as well, seeing as I hadn't seen him since the incident in Seattle. He was still not back to full health but he was making good progress from what I had heard.

I caught sight of Edward talking to someone whose name I'd forgotten but recognized from our wedding, and I let him be, I wanted him to notice me so I decided to sought out Embry.

I was chatting with him about the twins when I felt eyes on me. I turned and sure enough Edward had spotted me and was stalking towards me like a man on a mission.

He grabbed me from behind, swinging me around and kissing me passionately.

"Nice to see you too E," Embry chuckled as Edward pulled me tighter against him seemingly not caring that we were in a packed room, as his hands began to wander.

Eventually Edward broke away and just stared at me.

"Princess, what..., are you..., holy fuck! You look incredible!"

I smiled, glad I had elicited the response I wanted from him.

"Wait until you see what I'm wearing underneath," I told him and his eyes went wide as his eyes scanned my body as if he might see my lingerie through sheer will.

Embry cleared his throat and Edward and I were brought back to our senses.

"Good to see you Embry," Edward said patting him on the back and recovering before me.

"Good to finally be back," he smiled. "Another few days and the doc says I'll be good as new."

"I'll be a lot happier once you're back watching the Princess and the boys," Edward told him and I turned to stare at Edward, this was news to me.

"I thought with Aro gone, I wouldn't need protection."

Infuriatingly they both laughed at me, before Edward explained.

"Princess, you and the little dudes are still Cullen's, Aro wasn't the only threat to us, you'll always be guarded and I thought you'd prefer Embry."

"Oh." I was stunned, but it made sense and he was right I would prefer Embry. Knowing what he'd done to try and protect us before, I knew my boys and I would always be safe with him.

I nodded and he looked really quite pleased. Although I felt like I had only really got to know him that day in Seattle, he had been an almost constant presence in my life since I met Edward, so having him around again would be nice.

We chatted with Embry for a while before Edward and I left to talk to some of the other guests.

I went up with Esme to help settle Mason and Logan for the night before returning to the party. Drink was flowing, the food was amazing as always and everyone was enjoying themselves.

The boys were doing shots of god knows what seeing who could out drink the other later on in the evening. Who ever won tonight sure wouldn't be feeling like a winner tomorrow.

Of course, Edward couldn't keep his hands off me and honestly I was losing my mind. If I didn't get him upstairs soon I might combust.

"Princess, do you know have any idea what I am going to do to you once I have you alone tonight?" He whispered standing behind me and kissing up my neck.

I turned, smiling what I hoped was a sultry smile, and leant in close to whisper, "do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you tonight Edward."

I wanted to be in control tonight but with Edward in such close proximity my brain was feeling foggy and I knew it wouldn't take much for Edward to turn the tables. Luckily we were interrupted by the music being turned off and Emmett yelling "Speech!"

Edward composed himself and turned to face the crowd.

"Thanks for coming, I appreciate it, but what I'd really appreciate is getting upstairs to my fuck hot wife who has been teasing me relentlessly all night." He turned and grinned at me while I blushed bright red, he really was something else. "So have a great night, I know I'm gonna." And with that he took my hand and all but pulled me up the stairs while Emmett and Jasper wolf whistled.

"Edward!" I turned on him as soon as we got to our room.

"What?" He asked looking innocent.

I threw my hands in the air instead of answering him. While I was mortified he'd basically just told everybody what we were about to do, I couldn't help but be glad that we were finally alone. The last few hours had been nothing but teasing and foreplay and I was just as ready as Edward obviously was to get some relief.

Edward didn't waste any time, his hands and lips were on me and I lost myself in him for a moment before remembering what my plan was. I pulled away from him and he frowned.

"Sit." I directed leading him over to the sofa and pushing him down.

His eyebrows rose in surprise and they almost shot off his his forehead as I reached behind me to unzip my dress. Pulling it down slowly and peeling the dress off to reveal my racy underwear.

"Fuck!" Edward whistled, eyes wide as I stood before him.

"You like?" I asked turning slowly in front of him and smiling to myself as I heard his breath catch while I had my back to him.

I walked the few short steps towards him and not breaking eye contact I knelt before him and reached for his jeans.

"Holy fuck Princess!" He gasped as I unzipped him, he was hard and ready and I freed him from his boxers before licking him from base to tip.

I swirled my tongue around the tip before taking him fully into my mouth still watching him.

I bobbed up and down, loving the look on his face. He was panting, his fists clenched at his side as he got lost in the pleasure.

I took him further and further finding myself enjoying the act more than ever.

I was so caught up in what I was doing that I yelped when Edward suddenly pulled me off him, lifting me up and almost throwing me onto our bed. He stripped out of his clothes in record time and climbed up the bed between my legs. His mouth was on mine before I'd come to my senses and he pulled my panties down my thighs before reaching behind me to unclasp my bra.

"I love you so fucking much Princess." He told me before thrusting into me. He set a punishing rhythm taking me hard and fast, his hands seemed to be everywhere at once and I wrapped my legs around his back, enabling him to push deeper, harder and he reached up to grab the headboard changing the angle and enabling him to thrust more powerfully.

"Edward!" I cried out as I felt my orgasm approach, clinging to him desperate for him not to stop.

I fell apart around him, crying out as he continued to pound away, and just when I thought I couldn't take the sensitivity anymore he came with a roar, spilling inside me and collapsing on top of me.

We lay that way panting and breathless for several minutes before Edward pushed himself up and lay at my side.

"Happy Birthday Edward." I smiled at him as he pulled me onto his chest and that was how we woke up in the morning

-The P and the E-

The next couple of weeks were blissfully drama free. Embry was back at work, although it was rare that I went anywhere without Edward. It was on a weekend to Seattle that reality came back to haunt me.

Edward had gone to talk with Alec about work and I was out shopping with the twins when I heard an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Bella," I turned and was horrified to come face to face with Jake.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Are you ok?" Embry asked, beside me in a second.

I went to answer him but Jake beat me to it. He pulled out his badge and flashed it at Embry.

"Miss Swan is wanted for questioning in a police investigation."

"What the hell!" I yelled as Embry looked stunned.

"I need you to accompany me to the station Bella, now will you come willingly or do I have to arrest you?" Jake raised an eyebrow at me and I glared at him, we had attracted a crowd of onlookers and I didn't know if I was more angry or embarrassed.

"Can you take the boys and call Edward?" I asked Embry and he nodded, grabbing hold of their stroller and pulling out his phone.

"What precinct are you taking her to?" Embry scowled at Jake, who reeled of the address of a police station and gestured for me to walk towards the exit.

I was so stunned I didn't even say goodbye to my boys.

"I'm sorry Bells, but we need to talk to you," Jake said as he put me in the back of a police cruiser and got in the front.

"Go fuck yourself Jake. I can't believe you're doing this."

"Wow, you've changed, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No, but I kiss Edward with it all the time," I smirked at him and he looked more than a little pissed off and I smiled knowing I'd got to him.

We arrived at a small police station, somewhere in Seattle, I didn't know the city well enough to even hazard a guess at where we were.

Jake led me straight through to a small interrogation room and I took a seat.

We sat in silence for about ten minutes before Detective Richards swept into the room followed by Leah, which was just wonderful.

"Miss Swan," He nodded. "Do you know what we tell our new recruits about Edward Cullen?" He asked as he sat down opposite me.

I shook my head, how was I supposed to know and he looked at Leah.

"That one day he will be the most dangerous man on the west coast." she informed me.

I didn't respond, I knew they were looking for some kind of reaction from me.

"From what we hear," Detective Richards continued "he could shoot you before you even had time to think about drawing a weapon, and then we show them this." He took a photo out of a file and I kept my face neutral because I didn't know what he was going to show me.

I almost let out a sigh of relief, when he handed me a snapshot of Edward, the twins and I.

"And nearly all of them are shocked, because look," he pointed at Edward, "this is a picture of an eighteen year old boy, carefree, happy, in love, with a beautiful family." I nodded.

"How can this be cold, hard, ruthless Edward Cullen? A man who will effectively run all organized crime on the west Coast in the future?"

I narrowed my eyes, because I had seen this photo before, in the album that Aro had sent me. If the police had a copy too, it had to have come from someone working with the Volturis, and that meant there was a dirty cop in Detective Richards department. It was entirely possible that Detective Richards himself was working with them, after all the Cullen's seemed awful close with the commissioner, despite their supposed opposing views on legal matters.

"And then recently I received some interesting information," he continued, and I looked up at him shaking my head and concentrating on what he was saying. "It helped us to realize that we had been going at it all wrong. We've been trying for years to pin something on him, but Edward Cullen is almost infallible. He is intelligent and quick, and I doubt we'd ever catch him doing anything criminal; the Cullen's are far too powerful to let something like that happen."

"But…," he looked at me. "Thanks to my informant we now know that when it comes to you, he's hot headed and impulsive, it's the one area of his life where he's not ruled by his head and doesn't always think clearly. You can see it in this photo, he adores you, and we believe he will act rashly to always keep you safe. You are his one weakness, his Achilles heel. And that, Ms Swan, is how we will bring down Edward Cullen," he nodded at me and I gasped.

"So let me tell you what I think happened with Aro Volturi. Mr Volturi's death was always going to be big news, and I have no doubt that, given time, Edward would have found a way to kill him and not been caught, but something made him act that night without concern for the consequences. The killing was sloppy, not Edward's usual style at all. In fact, Mr Volturi had four bullets in him instead of one, making me think Edward had to act quickly, and I think the reason for that, was you. I think Aro was coming after you and Edward was forced into taking action to save you."

"No! You're wrong," I cried.

"Am I? Well how about you tell me what really happened and maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement that doesn't see you sent to jail along with your boyfriend," he said smugly.

"I have no idea what happened," I said trying to sound as bored and uninterested as I could, they clearly had no proof of anything if they needed me to tell them what happened.

"Let's stop beating around the bush. I know that Edward is involved in the death of Aro Volturi and you can either help me bring him to justice or you can rot in jail while Edward does the same, because mark my words Ms Swan, I will get him for this." He leveled me with an intense stare, as it became clear that I wasn't going to give them anything.

"It would be an awful shame to see those boys grow up without either of their parents," Leah added snidely, and I wanted to slap the evil grin right off her face.

"Bella, please, just tell us what happened," Jacob begged me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

We stared at each other for long moments before the door buzzed and Jake went to answer it.

"Enough!" Alec stormed through the door, with Edward hot on his heels, they were followed in by another man in a suit.

"Cullen," Jake spat

"Princess. Are you ok? Did this fucker hurt you?"

"Mr Cullen, both of you," Detective Richards greeted them, "perhaps when I'm finished with Miss Swan, I could have a word with the both of you."

"You're finished here now," Alec told him. "Should you wish to speak to her, or us further then I suggest you contact our lawyer, unless we are all under arrest?" Alec asked calmly.

Jake sighed as the man in the suit handed Detective Richards some documents.

Edward put his arm around me and glared at Jake. "One day Black, I will k….,"

"Edward!" Alec said sharply.

"Seems I was right," Detective Richards winked at me. "You're all free to leave, I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon."

We didn't wait, I hurried out of the station with Edward and we jumped in his car and sped towards the hotel.

Once we were back in our room I told Edward rather hysterically what had been said at the station, and about the picture that I had been shown. Edward swore a lot, in between placating me and making phone calls.

The following day the rest of the Cullen's arrived in Seattle and I was surprised when Edward told me that he had to stay on in Seattle while I returned to Forks with his family.

"But why?" I asked not wanting to be away from him.

"It's just for a few days Princess, I'll be home as soon as I can, but I need to work, and I'm going to be gone at all hours and you and the boys will be safer in Forks," he reassured me.

"Working on what?"

"Well for one thing we need to find out how they got hold of the photos Sam and Tanya took. If there's a crooked cop in the department we need to know who, and we also need to know what else they have on us. We also have a meeting set up with Liam; he's controlling a lot more of the Volturis territory now Aro's dead. It'll be a week at the most, I promise." I let him kiss me and knew I had to trust him.

Edward spent the rest of the day loving me, and while I didn't want to acknowledge it, at times when Edward kissed me slowly and loved me gently, I could almost feel his anxiety and I knew that things weren't quite as under control as he wanted me to believe and it was with a heavy heart that I packed up mine and the boys things to head home with Carlisle and Esme. Edward and I hadn't been separated often and I just hoped he came home with good news.

I tried not to miss Edward too much once I returned to Forks, I had the boys to occupy me and Rose tried to keep me busy. But after a few days I was going stir crazy and so I took Mason and Logan out for the morning. Embry tried to insist on coming but Esme convinced him that an hour or so with the boys at the park was unlikely to cause any trouble so he let me go alone, I put the boys in their stroller and just wandered for a while before stopping to get a milkshake from the diner.

A few old faces stopped and chatted, cooing over my boys and making pleasantries. It was a nice way to spend the morning so I thought nothing of the police car that parked alongside me as I was putting the boys back into their car seats.

"Miss Swan?" I turned automatically and found the two officers out of their car and walking towards me.

I frowned knowing this could not be good.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"You're under arrest for interfering with a police investigation," one of them told me and I stared at him aghast as he began reading me my rights and took out his handcuffs.

"You can't! I have my boys," I said hurriedly, beginning to panic.

"Officer Gilmore will personally oversee that your children are taken to the station and cared for until arrangements can be made for a family member to collect them." He told me. "Now if you'll come with me."

With no other option I reluctantly handed my keys over to Officer Gilmore. If my children were going to be escorted anywhere without me I wanted them safe in their own car seats.

Arriving at the station, I was booked in and taken to the small room that served as Forks Police departments interrogation room. I was then left alone, probably as some sort of scare tactic to make me nervous.

I had nothing to do but hope that Edward got here as fast as he could, and that the twins were being looked after.

"Bella?" I turned to the door as it swung open, I'd been in the room for a little over four hours and apart from the guy who bought me a nasty cup of coffee when I got here, this was the first time anyone had spoken to me.

I gave him a blank stare as he sat down at the table opposite me. He was the last person I wanted to see.

"Bella, talk to me."

"Where are my kids?" I asked him.

"They're safe," he nodded. As if that was the answer I was looking for. I narrowed my eyes at him and he met my stare evenly.

"I promise they're safe," he repeated and reached out his hand to take mine.

I swiped my hand back off the table. "Don't touch me," I hissed. "Where are my fucking kids?"

He sighed and sat back in his chair. "What can you tell me about the whereabouts of Edward Cullen?"

I shrugged.

"Have you ever heard him mention the Volturi family?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb Bella."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I sighed.

"I can help you, if you're stuck in this situation, I have people that can protect you."

"Fuck you. Why am I here?"

"I just wanted to ask you some questions, no big deal, think of it as a friendly chat."

"You sent your officers to arrest me and take my kids god knows where, because you want a friendly fucking chat?" I stood up. "I'm leaving. I have nothing to say to you, so tell me where my kids are and next time you want a chat pick up the damn phone."

"Sit down Bella," he shouted angrily, before resigning his temper in and softening his voice. "I'm trying to help you here. How many times are we going to go through this? What will it take Bella? Are you prepared to lose your kids?"

"Is that a threat Detective?" I arched my eyebrow at him.

"No, please sit down, I know you're not involved in any of this, but Edward is knee deep in shit. You need to get away from him; if you knew the half of what's in the file sitting on my desk, you'd be running for the hills. I'm trying to look out for you."

I said nothing, but sat back down.

"Bella please. Just give me something here. Anything, it doesn't even have to be something big, just a name you've heard or a location?."

I didn't answer, he knew I wouldn't.

"No one's seen him for days. Including you," he said smugly. "Are you're expecting him to waltz in and rescue you like last time?" He laughed nastily. "Not going to happen this time Bella, I made sure that fucker was gone before I brought you in."

We sat in silence for several minutes until there was a commotion outside the door.

I jumped as someone pounded on the door. "Police, open up," a muffled voice shouted. I laughed loudly.

"You were saying Jacob?" I looked up and smiled victoriously.

"What happened to you Bella?" Jacob whispered, pushing back in his chair knocking it to the ground as he stood up and stormed to the door throwing it open.

"What's up Princess," Edward said nonchalantly as he pushed forcefully into the room and grinned at me. "How many more times am I gonna have to bust your sweet ass out of jail?" he laughed.

"Edward," I cried jumping up into his arms and kissing him passionately, his hands went straight for my ass as he held me up, moaning as I pressed my hips against him. He turned, still kissing me and walked out of the small interrogation room.

"The boys," I gasped as I pulled back for breath.

"My mom and dad have them. He didn't tell you that?" I shook my head no.

Edward put me down and pulled me under his arm. He smiled softly and kissed my forehead, before his face hardened, his eyes cold as he turned to Jacob, who had followed us out.

"Do not fuck with me."

"You don't scare me Cullen," Jacob spat.

"No?" Edward chuckled darkly, letting me go and stalking towards Jacob, who swallowed noisily and backed up a few steps. "You're a fucking pussy Black. You waited until I was out of town to pick her up, because you knew damn well you wouldn't get her back here if I'd been around. You want to come after me, fine, you do that, but leave Bella out of it." Edward glared down at him, standing a good few inches taller than Jacob. Edward looked every bit the dangerous man he was capable of being as him and Jacob stared each other down. Jacob finally looked away and Edward smirked.

"You ready to go Princess?" he asked cheerfully, his mood instantly changing as he held out his hand for me.

"You'll fuck up one day Cullen, and I'll be waiting," Jacob shouted as we headed out of the station.

"Ooh scary," Edward pretended to shiver. "Fuck, I missed you Princess." He pulled me to him once we were outside and kissed me again.

"Take me home," I whispered.

"Bells," Jacob called after me as we reached the car. He was standing in the doorway of the station looking at me pleadingly. "I know you're in a difficult position here, but you've got to trust me. If you ever need anything, call me, I'll be there. Don't let him drag you down with him."

"Jacob," I warned.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Look why don't you come stay with me and Leah for a bit, bring the kids, clear your head."

"Are you out of your tiny fucking mind?" Edward scowled at him.

"I was talking to Bella, not you," Jacob approached me slowly.

Edward shrugged and leaned against the hood of the car looking at Jacob passively. "Go for it."

"Give me a sec." I winked at him and he nodded, smacking my ass as I walked towards Jake.

Jacob smiled at me, his old friendly smile that I used to see all the time before he found out about Edward and everything changed, then he glanced over my shoulder and smirked at Edward. I laughed as Edward gave him the finger.

"Listen Bells," he said, quieter now, so that Edward couldn't hear. "I can protect you, I promise."

"I don't need protecting, Jesus Jake, its Edward. I love him, you know that. Just leave us alone."

"Damn it Bella. Edward is not who you think he is, he's into some serious shit, he's no good for you or your kids, you need to leave."

"I'll never leave him," I told him honestly.

Jakes eyes widened. "Let me help you Bells. Go get your kids and leave, as soon as you can. I've already said too much, but I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you. I'm your best friend, trust me please."

"Trust you! You just had me arrested."

"It was the only way I could talk to you, warn you, without Cullen being around. Listen to what I'm saying." Jake grabbed me by the top of my arms and shook me a little. "Leave him now, before it's too late. If you get caught up in the shitstorm that's about to go down, I don't know if I'll be able to keep you out of it. Not if you won't help yourself. Please Bella, take the kids and go." His eyes were desperate for me to agree, but he knew I never would.

"Take your fucking hands off my wife," Edward said quietly, his tone deadly. I hadn't even seen him approach us but he was right beside me.

Jacob gasped and let go of me, Edward promptly put his arm around my shoulder and lead me back to the car.

"You married that son of a bitch?" Jacob shouted angrily.

"That's handsome Son of a Bitch to you," Edward called, opening the passenger door and helping me inside, he kissed me sweetly.

"You ok?" he said cupping my face in his hands.

"Yeah, I could do without all of this," I waved in the general direction of Jake and the station.

"Ah come on, you know you love it Princess. I think you do it on purpose, so I'll come get you. It's like your idea of romance or some shit," He laughed standing back up and pushing my door closed. Jake was still hovering as Edward jumped into his seat.

"Is this motherfucker for real?" Edward asked me as Jake started tapping on his window. I laughed and nodded as Edward pressed the button to lower his window.

"How can I help you detective?" Edward asked straight faced.

"Save your bullshit Cullen," Jacob was getting desperate. "Bella, he's our prime suspect in a murder investigation."

"He didn't do it," I told him emphatically.

"Why are you protecting him? We know it was him, we just can't prove it."

I shook my head. "It wasn't him."

"I can't believe you Bella. Charlie would be spinning in his grave if he could see you now."

Edward threw his car door open, Jacob only just managed to jump out of the way as Edward leapt out of the car.

"You're on thin fucking ice, Black. Watch your mouth."

"Worried she might finally realize the truth about you Cullen," Jacob said as he got in Edwards face.

"Back the fuck off," Edward warned.

"Or what?" Jacob challenged. Edward just shrugged his shoulders. "Come on Cullen," Jacob pushed him in the chest.

Edward laughed loud and long. "You think I'm going to put my hands on you right outside the fucking precinct so one of your little deputies can come out and arrest my ass for assaulting an officer. You think I'm fucking stupid," he arched his eyebrow. "Now, run along back to work. I need to get my wife home," he smiled and got back in the car. "Catch you later Jakey."

"Bella think about what I said. Please," Jake poked his head in the still open window.

Edward pressed the button and the window went up, almost catching Jakes head in it.

"Fuck you Cullen," Jacob screamed as Edward started the car and pulled away laughing.

We didn't say much on the ten minute drive home. Edward seemed lost in his thoughts and I left him to it. I was busy thinking over what Jacob had said. Something was happening, something big that Jake felt the need to warn me about. If anyone found out he'd given me information his job would be on the line. But he'd done it anyway, which meant it was serious.

-The P and E -

I worried for the next few days, every time the phone rang I jumped, I knew the police were coming for Edward, it was just a matter of time. Edward was more concerned than I

had ever seen him and while he tried to hide it from me when we spent time with the boys I knew him better than that. He was working all hours and I knew he often snuck out of bed once he thought I was asleep.

It had been a week since my arrest when the police showed up at the Cullen's door. Of course Jake was there, looking far too pleased with himself as he asked Edward to come in for questioning. I fully expected Edward to refuse but after some sort of silent communication with Jasper Edward agreed.

"I'm coming too," I told them, not giving Edward or Jake a chance to argue as I grabbed my coat and took Edwards hand. As he hadn't been arrested and was going to the station voluntarily we drove in Edwards car.

I once again found myself in the small interrogation room as Jake swept in looking full of himself.

"We've had some new evidence come to light," Jake said, glaring at Edward. "Uh, Bella, maybe you should step out of the room for this."

"What, I'm not going anywhere. Get to the point Jacob," I snapped

"Fine. It seems we've got some CCTV footage taken the night Mr Volturi was found murdered."

I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"What?" I gasped.

"It clearly places Edward in Seattle on the day Mr. Volturi was murdered."

"Show the tape," Edward demanded.

"Now? I thought…"

"Play the damn tape Jake," I told him and he put the DVD in the player and pressed play.

A grainy image appeared on the screen. It wasn't very clear but you could see it was Edward, recognizable mostly by his messy hair, he was laughing as he entered an elevator and he was talking to someone.

I turned towards Edward who was watching the monitor intently his hand on my thigh twitching.

I watched the screen as Edward leaned down and kissed whoever he was with, walking her into the elevator without breaking the kiss. He pressed her against into the wall blindly reaching for the top floor button as he ground himself into her, I watched them make out and as the elevator halted Edward turned to get out and let her down gently, his hand traveling up and under her skirt and I gasped and put my hand in front of my mouth as I saw a tiny pair of panties and a lot of ass on the screen.

The woman stepped backwards out of the elevator, I hadn't even got a chance to see her face. Edward hesitated, just for a few seconds and then he licked his lips, smirked and followed her out.

Jacob turned the tape off and turned to us, "This is dated the 12th of June, the day we found Mr Volturi."

"But…." I was cut off by Edward gripping my thigh painfully.

"Who is the woman on the tape?"

"I don't know," Edward shrugged and I gaped at him.

Jake scowled at Edward. "Nice Cullen. We need to speak to her, she might have information pertinent to our inquiry. She's the only person who can give you an alibi for that night."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Is that so?"

"Do you have a name, a contact number, anything?"

"No. She's just some whore I picked up in Seattle."

"Edward!" I gasped at him shocked. "What …."

"Don't say a word Princess," he said to me firmly and I nodded confused.

"What the fuck!" Jake shouted "Bells, what is the matter with you?"

"I… uh," I stuttered.

"Are you going to tell me who that is on the tape?" he asked Edward again.

"How can I tell you if I don't know?" He looked at Jake blankly and Jacob nostrils flared.

"Edward Cullen, I am arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Aro Volturi."

"Jake! No!" I cried.

"I'm sorry Bells." He pulled Edward up and pulled his arms behind his back and handcuffed him.

"Don't let him fool you Princess," Edward said. "This is not about me. It never was." He stared me straight in the eye and I frowned not understanding what he was trying to tell me. I hated when Edward was cryptic. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"But …"

"I know what you're thinking and I'm begging you. Don't."

"Quiet Cullen," Jake said as two uniformed officers came into the room to take Edward away.

"I love you Princess, so fucking much."

I slumped into a chair and watched as they jostled Edward out of the room.

"Bella?" Jake asked. "You ok?"

"Freaking peachy Jake." I gave him a fake smile. "You show me that tape, arrest Edward and now you have the audacity to ask me if I'm ok!"

"Bella, you know who he is, you've always known, I know that. You might have tried to convince me that he was innocent, that he wasn't involved with his family's business, but you knew. And I get that. You love him, you want to defend him. But how after seeing that tape can you still sit here and think he's Mr. Fucking Wonderful. He just admitted he cheated on you Bella! Surely you know you're worth more than that!"

It suddenly hit me what Edward was telling me as they took him away. He was right, this wasn't about him, this was about me.

"Why would you let him humiliate you like that?" Jake asked and I finally saw through the outrage he was faking and realized what Jake was doing. He wanted me so mad that I said something stupid or admitted something I shouldn't. Detective Richards had all but told me they would use me to get to Edward, but I was stunned that Jake would be involved.

"If Edward cheated on me then that is between us. He is my husband and I love him," I said calmly and his eyes widened as he realized I was on to him.

"Bells…"

"Don't you Bells me Jacob Black. I will never forgive you for this," I glared at him.

Detective Richards stormed into the room, and Jake sunk into his chair defeated.

"Mrs. Cullen, your husband is a very intelligent man."

"I know," I told him. "Maybe you should offer him a job," I smirked at him as I stood up. "Are you charging Edward?" I arched my eyebrow at him.

"No," he sighed and shook his head, "but we will get the proof we need eventually; it's up to you if you help or hinder us. I would urge you to consider your children and the implications this could have on you and them if you are found to be guilty of a crime."

"I'll wait out front until he's released." I got up and left the room.

I went outside and called Esme to check on the twins and she assured me they had been angels and that they were both tucked up in bed for the night.

I sat around for a couple of hours before they finally released Edward.

"You ok Princess?" He asked as he strolled into the room.

"Yeah," I sighed and Edward put his arm around me and we walked out of the station toward the car.

"Did you call my mom, are the boys alright?"

"Yeah, she said they're fast asleep and that they can stay the night in her room."

"In that case," he smirked, as he pushed me against the side of his car and pressed his body into mine, leaning down to kiss me. "I say we head home and find that sexy little dress of yours." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Edward!" I said looking to see if anyone was around.

"Come on Princess, did you see that tape? It was hot as fuck. You think if I ask nicely, they'll let me have a copy."

I shook my head at him and laughed as he kissed me again.

"You have a one track mind!" I gasped as I broke away.

"Only when it comes to my wife Princess," he smiled. "And everybody, including that fucker Black, knows that."

"How did you know what Jake was up to?" I asked him on the way home, his mind worked so much quicker than mine, he'd seen Jakes plan coming ages before I did.

"You really think Jakes interested in finding me an alibi? That was purely for your benefit. I knew as soon as he said it that he was trying to get you to admit being in that hotel with me."

"But he already knows it was me."

"What he knows isn't worth shit if he can't prove it. You can't see your face at all in that video. Your ass, yes, your face, no. Ass shots don't stand up in court." He smirked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"But why does it matter? Why didn't you just tell him that it was me on that film, and that it wasn't the night that Aro was murdered."

Edward looked at me like I was a complete idiot and I began to feel like one, but it seemed simple to me, however I realized this was why he had repeatedly stopped me from saying anything at the station.

"How do you know it wasn't the night Aro was murdered?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Because….oh." God I really was an idiot.

"Exactly," Edward nodded, "It was a trick Princess, they know full well that Aro wasn't killed on the 12th, forensics are better than that. They wanted to trip you up into giving them something that would give away that we know more than we should about the murder."

"Ok, I understand that, but why not say that it was me in the elevator?"

"You know what would have happened if you admitted to being with me on the night they are saying Aro was murdered?"

I shook my head.

"They'd have charged you with all sorts of bullshit, anything from failing to report a crime to accessory to murder. Cops are a crooked bunch of fuckers, they'd have thrown the book at you for anything and everything they could think of to try and make a deal with you. They are convinced I did it, but they can't prove it, so they'll try anything."

"What are we gonna do Edward, they're not gonna stop. I've spent more time in the police station in the last two weeks than I have in my entire life, and my dad was a cop!"

"We'll talk to the lawyers tomorrow Princess, I'll sue that fucker Richards for harassment. As for Black, well…. one of these days, you're going to have to accept that I need to kill him."

"Only if you take Leah out too," I said amused, but Edward's eyes lit up like I'd just given him the best news ever.

"I'm joking Edward," I sighed, although if I was honest I was getting to the point that I might just agree with him, obviously I didn't want Jake dead, but if he was going to continue to meddle in our lives, then he needed to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So there you have it. Finally!**

**I hope you enjoyed. **

**There are only a few more chapters so I would understand if you wanted to wait until it is complete to read the rest, it may take a while, but to everyone that asked, this story will be finished. Thanks for reading. x**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

**Well, what can I say to all you lovely people, thank you for your patience and understanding, I appreciate it more than I can say.**

**The reviews continue to blow me away, thank you so, so, much to everyone who takes the time to comment. **

**This is the last chapter, although there will be an epilogue that will be posted in a couple of weeks.**

**To the girls over in the fb group, I've had a blast in there with you all. If you're interested in coming over there to chat, the link is below, you just have to remove the spaces.**

** www . facebook groups / 241576872568433/**

**And of course to Miss Kitty who has made this chapter happen, she has been nothing short of brilliant and I love her hugerifically. And I get to meet her in two weeks! We will be posting the epilogue and marking The Princess and the E complete together! I am proper excited about this.**

**For anyone who needs it a brief summary of what happened last chapter ; Bella was questioned several times by police, Jake and Detective Richards are determined to prove Edward killed Aro, and their last attempt at proving this had them showing Bella footage of Edward in Seattle the night they claim Aro was murdered. Thanks to Edward, Bella eventually saw through their plan, but Edward is fed up with police interference and is looking to end it once and for all.**

**Anyway here's the chapter I hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29.<strong>

By the time we arrived home, Edward's jovial mood had disappeared. He was livid that the police had got their hands on a security tape from Alec's hotel; it was the one place outside of our home that we were supposed to be completely safe. And he was more than a little upset that anyone had seen us in the elevator together. He was muttering under his breath about Jake and the police department being a bunch of perverts as he pulled up in front of the house.

"You ok Princess?" He asked kissing me briefly on the lips after helping me out of the car.

"Yeah, I just want this over with," I told him.

"Soon, I promise." He kissed me again, before taking my hand and going inside.

"Hey! Bonnie and Clyde are home," Emmett laughed as we entered the living room to find everyone there.

"Jasper get on the computer and into the police files on Aro's case, I want to know exactly what information they have." Edward ignored Emmett's comment and got right down to business.

"What happened?" Rose asked, as Edward pulled out his phone and made a call.

I explained what the police had shown us to the others, half listening to Edward as he demanded Alec have everyone who had access to his security tapes in the basement by morning.

"I don't give a flying fuck how difficult that will be to organize, make it fucking happen," Edward angrily slammed his phone on the table and reached for his laptop.

I watched him nervously. He was tapping away at the computer furiously. He was stunning in his intensity, and I knew that things were about to get rough. Edward's patience had finally worn thin with the police interference in our lives and one way or another it had to be resolved.

"Don't look so worried there Little B." Emmett fell down into the sofa next to me. "E will sort this shit out," he said confidently.

"How?" I asked, I couldn't see any way out of it. I had shot Aro and eventually evidence would come to light to prove it.

"Who the fuck knows," Emmett shrugged smiling, "But he's one smart, crafty motherfucker, and he won't let anything happen to you."

I nodded, I knew if it came down to it Edward would admit the charges rather than see me sent to jail.

I was terrified that I would lose him, I didn't want him locked away for something he hadn't done, I didn't want the boys to grow up without a father or a mother. They needed us and we needed each other, so somehow we had to figure out a way for both of us to be cleared of the crime so we could get on with our lives.

"There's nothing new." Jasper came back into the room looking confused.

"Anything about a time of death?" Edward frowned.

"The autopsy says approximately three weeks before the body was found."

"Motherfuckers. See what I mean Princess, they'll do anything to try and trip you up," Edward told me and I was shocked by the underhand tactics they had employed to try and trick me.

It made me even more determined to work out who was behind all of this. Someone had to be involved with the police, the Volturi's and have links with the Cullens, but I couldn't see how. Jasper was diligent to the point of obsession about checking backgrounds and histories for anyone that worked with the family.

My mind was furiously going over details. I thought back to everyone I had met or come across in the past year desperately trying to think of anyone who would want to hurt us like this.

Over and over my mind kept coming back to Leah. The sheer hatred she'd displayed for Edward and I from our very first meeting back in the summer when she was training, the knowledge she seemed to have of the Cullens and her remarkably quick transfer into Detective Richards team.

In fact, the more I thought about it, hadn't Jake said it was her who had told him where I'd be that fateful day Tanya managed to take me and the boys. I hadn't ever put it together before, but now I was convinced that she was somehow involved. No one except Edward, Sam and Embry, knew I was going to stop at the children's clothing store that day and yet Leah had told Jake, which meant Sam or Tanya had to have contacted her.

"It's Leah!" I blurted out, shocking myself and the others.

"What makes you think that?" Edward asked and I hurriedly explained my reasoning as he stared at me in shock.

"Why the fuck didn't you mention it was Leah who told Jake where you'd be that day!" Edward demanded, jumping up, small nostril flare, set jaw. Not full on E but getting there.

I stood up to face him, hands on hips, just as cross.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry it slipped my mind Edward! As you can imagine it was quite a stressful day, what with me and the boys being kidnapped and having to freaking shoot someone!" I almost yelled at him.

"Shit, I'm sorry Princess." Edward's face softened and Jasper and Emmett snickered as he reached for me and mumbled apologies, but I saw his point, maybe if I'd remembered sooner some of this could have been avoided.

"You two can fuck off." Edward gave Emmett and Jasper the finger. "You heard her, go get on the computer and find something that connects Leah to one of our employees or the Volturi. I'll be down soon." Edward took my hand and led me towards the stairs as Jasper and Emmett headed down to the basement. It didn't look like any of the boys were going to sleep tonight.

"I know he's your friend, or was, but do you think Jake could be involved in any of this?" Edward asked me when we got to our room.

I wanted to say no, but the last few times I'd seen him he'd been nothing like the Jake I used to know, and while I didn't want to believe he'd put me or my children in danger or be involved in this at all, he was so determined to get Edward that I couldn't rule him out.

"I don't know."

"Okay, I'll look into it," Edward nodded looking thoughtful. "If I find out he..."

"Yeah I know, you'll kill him." I rolled my eyes.

"Princess..." he sighed.

"Edward, it's fine, if it turns out he was part of this then do what you have to do," I told him and he looked stunned, but nothing was more important to me than Edward, Mason and Logan. I had killed to protect them once and I'd do it again in a second. I knew Edward felt the same way and if Jacob had endangered our boys or been involved with the Volturis then as far as I was concerned he deserved anything he got.

"I need to work, I want everything in place before the morning," Edward told me pulling me into his arms and kissing me passionately, "We'll continue this later," he smirked and I smiled as he left the room. I knew there was no way I'd be awake when he came to bed.

I was vaguely aware of Edward climbing in beside me at some stage of the night. He apologized as he kissed my cheek, but I didn't fully wake until the following morning only to find Edward gone already.

I made my way downstairs and found Rose and Alice amusing the boys in the living room as they sat in their bouncers. Their little faces lit up when they saw me and I couldn't help smiling as I headed over to play. No matter what was going on in our lives, the stress, angst and worry melted away when my boys grinned their gummy smiles at me. It made me even more determined to help Edward find a way out of this so we could concentrate on our babies.

"E's down in the basement," Rose told me after I'd eaten some cereal and got the boys dressed.

I nodded in understanding; I had assumed he was and I didn't expect to see much of him until he got to the bottom of this.

"He said to go down there when you're ready," she added.

"Really?" I said surprised. Apart from the one meeting I'd barged into uninvited, I'd never been to another and Edward had never suggested I join him at one. I wondered what had bought this on, but I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to help him, or to try and find out who was working with the organized crime division. So I checked with Rose to make sure she didn't mind watching the boys for the morning and headed downstairs.

I wasn't sure who was going to be down there, although I knew Alec was bringing anyone who had access to the security tapes. I was embarrassed that many of these people might have seen it, but Edward was outright livid that a private moment between the two of us had been viewed by the staff at the hotel, Jake and god knows who else. God help the person who handed it over to the police.

I knocked quietly before opening the door and found Edward, Emmett and Jasper sitting on one side of the table, Alec was at the head and twenty or so men and women sat on the other side of the table.

"Princess!" Edward got up and smiled pulling the chair out next to him for me to sit on. I made my way over and he kissed my cheek before I sat down.

"We know who it is," Edward whispered as he pulled me closer to him.

"Who?" I asked quietly.

"Young girl in the red top," he told me as my eyes scanned the people opposite, landing on a girl around the same age as me. She was staring at the table not making eye contact with anybody. "Her name's Emily."

"So why have you still got everyone else here?"

"Because they all could do with a reminder of what happens to traitors. It won't do them any harm to see who's in charge."

"Are you gonna kill her?" I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

"Once we get some information out of her. There's no other way Princess, she knows too much."

I nodded, he was right, she had betrayed the family and she had to die, unpleasant as it was my family came first.

Alec cleared his throat and stood. "You all know why you're here. Someone in this room has betrayed my family, someone who I employed at my hotel has turned traitor, and that behavior will not be tolerated," he told his employees.

"Edward," Alec nodded at him and Edward stood.

Everyone's attention snapped to him and I watched as he transformed in front of me, his jaw tight, eyes black and his body stiff, his face was cold and devoid of any kindness, so far from the boy I knew most of the time.

Despite his frightening demeanor, I couldn't help thinking about how hot looked as he began to pace the room.

"You," he suddenly whipped his gun out and aimed it at someone. "Name?"

"Jane," she whispered her voice wobbling and her lip trembling.

"Would you like to tell me something Jane?"

She shook her head quickly, her whole body was visibly shaking and I was confused as to why Edward was picking on her when he knew who the traitor was.

"Emmett, take Jane into the next room, see if she'll be a bit more forthcoming." Edward directed and Emmett got up as Jane started crying, shaking her head furiously and saying no over and over.

"You crazy son of a bitch," a rather brave but foolish man yelled at Edward. "You're scaring the shit out of her."

He had barely finished his sentence when he slumped to his side and off of his chair, courtesy of Edwards bullet in his brain. Eyes widened and several people gasped as Edward redirected his gun at another member of Alec's staff.

"Anyone else have a problem with me that they'd like to share with the group?" He asked the room at large.

There was a collective mumble of "no sir" from the table as everyone shifted uncomfortably and tried to look as innocent as possible.

Emmett sat back down and Jane let out a sigh of relief.

"Does anyone have anything to say? Perhaps if the guilty party came forward we could end this meeting and no one else has to die." He stared at them all individually, his gaze finally resting on Emily, as he raised his eyebrows at her.

I saw the moment she realized Edward already knew it was her, her whole body deflated and her face fell, she looked terrified.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I never meant for any of this to happen," she pleaded as Edward aimed his gun at her.

"Stand up," Edward directed her, his voice cold.

Emily stood on shaky legs as Edward walked towards her, he stood behind her and grabbed the back of her hair, pulling her head back and pointed his gun at her temple.

"You disgust me, you nasty, scheming little bitch. You've betrayed us for months, you put my family in danger. My wife, my sons, and for what?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Emily began to cry and Edward released her.

"I suggest you stop crying and start talking." Edward told her with no emotion as he put his gun away. "Emmett."

Emmett came and took Emily from the room, she didn't object, seemingly resigned to her fate. Alec got up and dismissed the rest of his staff, who were all looking slightly traumatized.

"Jasper, get Alice down here," Edward told him.

"Can we ever have a meeting that doesn't involve you shooting someone Edward?" Alec asked.

"Oh uh, yeah sorry about that, he pissed me off." Edward explained.

"It's alright." Alec patted him on the back, "I never liked that fucker anyway."

"You ok Princess?" Edward asked once we were alone.

I nodded, I was surprisingly ok given what I'd just witnessed. A year ago I would have been horrified but now I understood what being a Cullen was all about.

Edward smiled and pulled me into his arms leaning down to kiss me. I kissed him back passionately, watching Edward being commanding and with a gun always got me hot and bothered and he knew it. He lifted me up onto the table, his hands wandering as I pulled him closer to me.

I'd just begun to loosen his belt when he stopped me.

"Princess we can't do this here."

"Why not?" I pouted,

"You wanna fuck with a dead body in the room?"

"Ew, no!" I grimaced, pushing him away as I remembered we weren't entirely alone.

Edward laughed, "Another time maybe? Because I would love to fuck you down here." He raised his eyebrows at me and I shook my head at him smiling as I jumped off the table.

"What did you want Alice for?" I asked him as we made our way upstairs.

"She can be very persuasive," Edward told me, "Tiny but terrifying. Emily will be singing like a fucking canary in no time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TP&TE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We spent the afternoon playing with the boys. Edward popped downstairs every now and then, but he assured me Jasper, Alice and Emmett had it handled and a few hours later the three of them came upstairs to fill us in.

"Emily was initially approached by Sam," Jasper started. "He introduced her to Leah, that was our missing link; Sam and Leah were apparently grew up in the same neighborhood."

"So what was in it for Emily?" Edward asked, looking disgusted.

"Her boyfriend was incarcerated for some minor drug charge six months ago and Leah promised to make it go away if Emily gave her anything on you and the rest of the family while you were at the hotel."

"Son of a bitch, what the fuck is up with Leah? How did she become involved with the Volturis?"

"Well, that was a deal she struck on her own, it was Leah that introduced Sam to Aro, they were concocting a plan to bring us down. Sam phoned Emily that morning you were in Seattle and she then phoned Leah. Sam couldn't risk calling Leah direct while out with Bella, because he knew we might be watching his calls, but a call to the hotel wouldn't have caused any suspicion. That's why it never raised any red flags with me. It was just two employees talking to each other. I'm sorry E, I shouldn't have missed this." Jasper looked embarrassed and Alice went to him and seemed to communicate something.

"She's right," Edward said to him, "It's not your fault Jazz, we all missed it. Did Emily give Leah anything else?"

"Dates we had been at the hotel, nothing major other than the tape from the elevator, but according to Emily, Leah was on her way to meet Aro the day he was killed. Her plan was to catch you in the act, but obviously you and Bella screwed that up for her. I think the crazy bitch thought she could catch you killing Aro, and get rid of both of you at once, making her a hero."

"Well that might work in our favor." Edward nodded looking thoughtful, I could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"E," Jasper motioned Edward over and they had a hushed conversation that Jasper clearly didn't want me to hear. Edward nodded as he glanced at me and I made a mental note to ask him what that was about later.

As Edward made some more calls, and had several discussions with Jasper privately, I got fed up with him talking business without me, so I took the twins upstairs with Esme to bathe them.

I was just settling them down for the night when Edward came into the bedroom. He helped me put the boys to bed before we both climbed into our own.

"This should be over soon," Edward said taking me into his arms.

"Yeah? What are you going to do?"

"We're gonna frame Leah for Aro's murder. Not only will that get her locked up, it will also get Detective Richards off our fucking backs, and with any luck demoted back to traffic duty," Edward smirked.

He pulled me up his body so he could kiss me, and I let him. The details could wait, I trusted Edward and if he thought he could pull it off, then I had no doubt he would.

He kissed me leisurely, his hand wandering under my tank top and finding my nipple. I smiled against his mouth as his other hand went to my ass and he ground himself into me, I loved horny Edward.

His hand slipped under my pyjama bottoms and he began to drag them down, still kissing me. I helped him out, wiggling so he could get them off quicker.

I broke our kiss and sat up to straddle him. I looked down at him, wondering how I got so lucky and marveling at just how beautiful he was.

He gripped my hips and pushed me against him making me moan loudly.

"Shh, Princess, I really don't want the little dudes to wake up and ruin our fun," he sat up chuckling, taking my face in his hands and kissing me.

I pulled at his t-shirt, and he leant back slightly to allow me to get it over his head. He rolled us over so I was beneath him, and pulled down my panties before removing his boxers. He settled on top of me, but didn't move.

"I love you Princess, so fucking much," he said looking at me with so much love and adoration it took my breath away. He pushed into me slowly, taking his time, and we moved together, kissing, touching, loving each other in the most intimate of ways. Edward brought me to the edge gently, I fell apart with a small sigh, and he followed soon after, collapsing beside me and pulling me into his arms.

"What was Jasper saying to you earlier?" I asked as we lay together catching our breath.

Edward sighed and hugged me closer to him, and I knew I wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"It looks like Jacob is involved, Emily knows him and has met him several times with Leah. Their plan was for you to go with him that day and for Sam and Tanya to take out Embry and pretend they had you so that I went to Aro and either got myself killed or got caught killing Aro."

"Are you sure?" I was horrified. Jacob was not the man I thought he was, and the fact he and Leah had plotted the death or demise of my husband left me reeling. I was furious, and Jacob needed pay.

"You're gonna kill him right?"

"Of course Princess, and I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it."

I nodded, strangely at peace with what had to happen and we drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

The next morning we packed up so we could head to Seattle, apparently Edward had Emily call Leah and arrange a meeting and we were due to meet her that evening. Esme was watching the boys, but Carlisle was coming with us. He said he had some business to attend to, but we all knew Esme had insisted on him accompanying us.

Edward was rushing around, making phone calls and trying to organize everyone, so I left him to it and packed our things before playing with the boys for a while.

The family began gathering in the living room, looking ready to go and Edward appeared shortly afterwards.

"Ready?" He asked. "Where's Rose?"

"I'm not coming," Rose came through from the kitchen, looking rough and still in her pyjamas, I'd never seen her looking anything less than perfect.

"Are you sick?" I asked as she flopped down on the couch next to me and curled into herself.

"Sort of," she nodded.

"Stay the fuck away from the boys if you're sick, I don't want them catching whatever the fuck you've got!"

"Edward!" I gasped astonished by his lack of sympathy when Rose clearly felt terrible.

"It's fine, I'm not contagious," Rose told him waving an arm.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," Rose looked at me and beamed.

"Really!" I squealed reaching over to hug her. "Oh my goodness, that's wonderful news." I was so excited for her and Emmett.

"Yep my boys work just fine," Emmett grinned, "Took us awhile but we had a shitload of fun trying."

"Gross," Edward grimaced. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, well done man." Jasper patted Emmett on the back.

"Well I'd love to stay and celebrate, but we've got to get going, places to go, people to kill." Edward picked up our bag and I got up giving Rose one more hug and telling her we'd talk properly when we got back. I kissed both my boys and headed to the car, hopeful that by the time we returned from Seattle, this whole nasty mess would be behind us.

Carlisle drove with Alice and Jasper, so we had the pleasure of Emmett's company on the long drive to Seattle. After spending the first hour of the journey moaning about having to sit in the back, or arguing with Edward about whose children would be better, they eventually got down to business and discussed their plan.

I listened intently, as they talked about the evidence they could fake to frame Leah. Carlisle would then take it to Garrett and explain that Leah was a crooked cop who had been trying to frame Edward all along. It all sounded a bit far-fetched to me, but they were confident they could pull it off.

"So what about Jake?" I asked at one point; I knew Edward would want that handled as soon as possible.

"After we meet Leah, I'll drop you back at the hotel and Em and I will go to his house and, uh, take care of him." Edward looked at me warily, I knew he thought I was going to change my mind about Jake, but I was long over that.

"Poor old Boots won't know what's hit him," Emmett grinned.

"Can I just ask you one thing?" I asked them.

"What?" Edward said cagily.

"Just make it quick, don't make him suffer."

"Oh man, you ruin all my fun Little B," Emmett moaned. "I was looking forward to playing with him for a while."

"I promise Princess," Edward assured me. "One bullet, he won't see it coming and he won't suffer."

"Thank you," I told him, taking his hand and we drove that way until we reached the hotel.

"You don't have to come tonight if you don't want to," Edward told me as we got settled in our room. We were due to meet Leah at nine so we had a few hours to spare.

"Oh, I'm coming Edward! I can't wait to wipe that fucking look of her face. That bitch has had it coming for months."

"Fuck Princess you know what it does to me when you curse." He was beside me in a second and I squealed as he lifted me up and ran into the bedroom.

I giggled as he fought to get out of his clothes as quickly as possible before starting on mine.

He wasted no time, and was inside me immediately, I gasped as he moved, loving his urgency and passion.

I cried out when he reached between us and sent me flying over the edge in no time at all. He hitched my leg around his hip and moved impossibly quicker, before stilling and moaning as he came.

I lay panting on the bed while Edward jumped up, he kissed me once and went through to the bathroom, before coming back to get his clothes.

"So by tomorrow, this should all be over and we can live peaceful lives back in Forks?" I asked as I got redressed.

"As peaceful as life gets for the Cullen's." Edward nodded pulling his jeans on. "I can't promise this will be the last time shit hits the fan, but we shouldn't have trouble like this for a good long time."

Edward had to pop out to meet Alec, so I entertained myself in the suite for a short while before Edward came back with dinner which we ate in comfortable silence before going down to meet Jasper, Alice and Emmett in the lobby just before nine.

We drove to an old power plant down by the docks. At some point, Alice and Jasper veered off in their car, and it was Edward, Emmett and I that pulled up behind an abandoned building.

"Where is she?" I whispered.

"She should be in there," Edward whispered back pointing to a large storage container.

"Why are we whispering?" Emmett said at his normal volume making me jump.

"I don't know! It just seemed appropriate," I hissed at him.

"Ok!" He theatrically whispered, patting my head and laughing at me.

"Alright, Em you're gonna take the Princess and follow me in." Edward checked his guns and then handed me one.

"Just in case Princess. It doesn't hurt to be prepared."

I looked it over and put it in my coat pocket nodding.

"Jazz?" Edward was on his phone. "Are we all clear?...Really?...Just them?...Well I guess that saves us some time. Is Alice in position?...Okay. I'm going in." He hung up and turned to me.

"Jacobs in there with Leah," he said. "If you want to stay in the car, or I'll take you back to the hotel, I know you won't want to see..." he trailed off.

"I'm going with you Edward." I told him firmly, he was my husband, I was a Cullen and now wasn't the time to shy away from any aspect of that. I might not be keen to watch Jacob die, but I wasn't going to hide in the car like a frightened little girl. I had accepted Jakes fate and I wanted to be a part of this, I wanted Edward to realize I was with him a hundred percent, that we would face anything that life threw at us together.

"Sure?" Edward checked.

"Positive!" I nodded and got out of the car.

Edward and Emmett followed my lead and Emmett stood by me as Edward strode purposefully towards the storage container.

"Surprise!" He yelled as he kicked the door open forcefully. He had his gun drawn and he stood in the doorway smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here, where's Emily?" I heard Leah shout as Emmett and I walked in behind Edward. The storage container was surprisingly nice on the inside, there was a table and a few chairs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Edward told Leah as she reached for her gun. "I can shoot you both before either of you can draw a weapon, not everything you've heard about me is false," Edward announced cockily. "Emmett."

"Bells! What the hell are you doing here?" Jacob looked horrified that I was there.

I ignored him as Emmett made his way over to Leah and patted her down taking her gun and handing it to Edward. He did the same to Jake before coming and standing beside me.

"What do you want?" Leah sneered, apparently she wasn't going to back down even though we had her cornered.

"Sit." Edward pointed his gun at two chairs and Jake sat down immediately, Leah however hesitated. "Are you deaf or just stupid?" Edward asked his patience wearing thin. "I said fucking sit, take a leaf out of your pussy boyfriends book and start fucking cooperating."

Leah reluctantly sat down and Edward scraped a chair along the floor before sitting down opposite them.

"So, here's how this is gonna work," Edward said calmly. "Right now, my dad is on his way to see Commissioner Phillips; he has a file full of evidence that proves beyond all reasonable doubt that it was in fact you that killed Aro Volturi. Phone calls, emails, even some CCTV footage of you heading into Aro's apartment the day he was shot." Edward shook his head in false disappointment.

"You son of a bitch, you won't get away with that, everyone in the department knows you did it, they'll never believe it."

"The funny thing is," Edward leaned closer to Leah. "You're wrong, I didn't kill Aro. And if you hadn't been so determined to pin it on me perhaps we wouldn't be in this situation."

Leah looked confused, she looked at Edward and I think she could see he was telling the truth.

"Don't listen to him he's lying," Jake pitched in.

"Actually he's not." I stepped forward. "I told you before Jake. Edward did not do this."

"Then who did?" Leah was having trouble wrapping her head around this new information.

"I did."

"What!" Jake looked at me aghast. "No. Bells, you don't have to cover for him, we can still get him for this."

"Sorry, who said anything about you getting out of here alive?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"You...what...you...no!" Jake spluttered. "Bells please. Why are you going along with this?"

"I told you Jake, she's part of that family, the little Princess is just as criminal as her no good husband," Leah spat, looking disgusted.

I surprised myself by laughing out loud and everyone turned to look at me.

"Princess?" Edward looked at me quizzically.

"It's her!" I laughed. "She's so fucking self-righteous, like Jake and her haven't been conspiring to frame you for murder, like they didn't orchestrate the whole damn thing!" I walked closer to Jake and Leah. I was livid that these people had come after us like that.

I felt rage like I never had before as I slapped Leah hard across the face, and Emmett almost choked in surprise.

"That's for my boys. You don't mess with my kids," I told her while Jake looked at me like I'd grown a second head. I went to slap her again but Edward stopped me.

He put his arms around me from behind and pulled me away, "Calm down Princess," he whispered in my ear as I relaxed into his hold.

"I'm ok," I told him and he released his hold on me and I stayed by Emmett's side.

"Now, let's get this show on the road." Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out some gloves.

"What's he doing?" I asked Emmett quietly as Edward put the latex gloves on.

"He's about to put his plan into motion, this is the icing on the cake." Emmett smiled before shifting uncomfortably, "actually Little B you might want to stand behind me."

"What? Why?" I was confused when Edward produced a ziplock bag with a gun in it. He opened it carefully and took the gun out, looking at it for a moment while Leah and Jake watched him carefully.

I hadn't even had a chance to register what was about to happen before Jake was slumped on the floor. Edward had shot him without warning. Leah screamed, and I turned away, I know I'd wanted to be here and I knew that Jake was going to die, but to see him shot in cold blood like that was a little shocking.

Edward placed the gun carefully on the table and took off his gloves, stuffing them back into his pockets.

"Good to see you Leah." Edward nodded at her where she sat still in shock. He turned and began to leave, he reached for me.

"You ok Princess? I'm sorry you had to see that."

I nodded, I knew if he could have avoided it, Edward wouldn't have let me see him kill Jake, and I was grateful that Jake hadn't seen it coming.

"You hate me?"

"Never," I smiled leaning in to him.

"Just hold on one second." Leah had regained her senses and was holding the gun Edward had left on the table.

"You won't get away with this." She pointed the gun at Edward and fired. I instinctively ducked as Leah pulled the trigger again, before staring at the gun quizzically.

"It is really disappointing that so many of this city's police force are dumb as fuck," Edward said conversationally as he strode over to Leah. "Do you think I'm so fucking stupid that I'd leave a loaded gun in here for you? I'm a lot of things, but an idiot isn't one."

"Then why..." Leah shook her head not understanding.

Edward leaned really close to her, "Not only is that the gun that shot Jacob, it's also the gun the that shot Aro, it's been chemically cleaned, so now the only fingerprints on it will yours. I believe that's game over Officer Clearwater." Edward smiled and walked away from a stunned Leah.

"We gotta go," Emmett said hurriedly, as Alice appeared.

"You gonna be alright Alice?" Edward asked her and she raised an eyebrow at him, clearly telling him he was asking a stupid question. "See you back at the hotel." Edward laughed.

We headed back to the car and hadn't been driving for more than a minute when we passed several police cars racing towards the power plant.

I looked at Edward for explanation.

"We left Alice there, she'll ensure Leah will still be there when the police arrive. She's the only one that could get out of there undetected, she'll be back to Jasper in no time," he explained.

"Are you sure the police are going to believe it was Leah who shot Aro and Jake."

"The evidence Jasper got a hold of to prove Leah was communicating with Aro, plus the footage of her going into his apartment that day and now the gun, there's no way she can talk herself out of it."

I nodded, I knew I wouldn't fully relax until Leah was charged with the crime and we had it on good authority that she'd be put away, but I trusted Edward was right and this whole sorry mess was finally over.

We arrived back at the hotel and went straight to the lounge, Alec had some champagne delivered to our table before coming over to join us. Alice and Jasper arrived not long after and an hour later Carlisle walked in, and I was surprised to see the commissioner with him.

"Edward!" Garrett greeted him. "It seems Officer Clearwater had it in for you. Detective Richards has checked her files and computer, and she had amassed quite a collection of details about you; photos, videos, it's all very disturbing that someone like her has been on my force. I can assure you she will be punished to the full extent of the law."

Edward nodded.

"I've just had confirmation that Leah was picked up by Seattle PD an hour ago, we believe she was the one that killed Mr. Volturi in order to try and frame you and now it appears she shot her boyfriend, who we think had gone to confront her. Not to worry, she is now in custody, and the crime lab is going over the scene, we expect to have all the details by morning."

"Thank you Garrett," Carlisle said shaking his hand.

"I guess I better get down to the station and sort out this mess, the press is going to be all over this," Garrett sighed and bid us farewell.

"I can't believe it's all over," I told Edward once we were back in our suite.

"Feels good," Edward agreed. "You sure you're ok with what happened tonight," he asked me cautiously.

I didn't answer him verbally; instead I pushed up on tip toes and put my arms around his neck pulling him to me so I could kiss him.

"I love you Edward," I told him as I pulled away.

"I love you Princess," he told me, before taking me into the bedroom and proving it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TP&TE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The journey back to Forks and the next few days felt celebratory. Everyone was in high spirits, which only improved when the news reported that Leah had been charged with double homicide, and remanded in custody until trial. According to Jasper the case against her was airtight and despite her protests of innocence, and her 'wild' story of how Edward Cullen had set her up, everyone believed she was not only guilty but also delusional.

Jake was being buried the following week, I wasn't attending, I had grieved for my old friend, for the boy I once knew, but I didn't grieve over his death; I knew Edward and I would never have had a moments peace if Jake had remained on the force.

Edward and I spent our days with the twins and our nights intertwined in bed. Eventually he would have to go back to work, but for now we just enjoyed some normality with our family.

Changes were coming; Emmett and Rose were moving to Seattle, Emmett was going to open a nightclub and Rose was going to raise her baby. She was due in February, and I was over the moon that Mason and Logan were going to have a cousin. I would miss them around the house but knew we'd still see a lot of them.

On the day of Leah's trial verdict, the whole family gathered at home. Emmett bought a huge and rather grumpy Rose from Seattle while Marcus had flown in and come with Alec.

As it was reported that Leah had been given life with no parole we all cheered, champagne was opened, and finally, finally it was over.

Edward picked up Mason and pulled me into his arms to kiss me. Logan started moaning from where he sat on the floor, upset at being left out so I scooped him up. Edward put his arm around me as we celebrated with our family.

I couldn't help thinking about how my life had changed since I met Edward. I had been dull and lifeless. I hadn't known who I was, but now I'd found my place, I'd discovered myself and as I settled the boys into bed that night, I felt more relaxed and content than I ever had. I was looking forward to anything the future had in store for us, good or bad I knew that Edward and I would get through it together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So there you have it, I can't believe it's all over. I hope you enjoyed and I thank you for reading. **

**As I said the epilogue will be posted in two weeks, and it's a return to the fun, foul-mouthed Cullens, no stress or worries just a whole heap of happy and a glimpse into the future.**

**I'm kind of amazed that this story is over, I'm both happy and sad, I'm gonna miss E and the Princess, but their story was over. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I've made a lot of friends through this story, and for that I will always be grateful.**

**The support and generosity that has been given to me has been overwhelming, especially in the beginning when I constantly worried about disappointing people with my unrealistic mob story.**

**This whole thing started because I wanted to write a hot Edward with a gun, a silent Alice and a ridiculously silly Emmett and the first scene I wrote was the first time Bella had dinner with the Cullens, I just had an idea in my head of Emmett trying to shoot Edward over something ridiculous and here we are two years later. **

**Anyway I'm waffling which makes a pleasant change, but thank you again to anyone who taken this journey with me and to all that have read. **

**Kelly. x**


	31. Epilogue

**A/N – Stephenie Meyer, still owns twilight and all it's characters.**

**Huge thank you to all that have read. The reviews always blow my mind. And I promise despite having been lax the last couple of chapters, whoever reviews this last one I will respond.**

**I am not planning a sequel, but out takes may happen should the inspiration strike.**

**Huge, huge, huge thank you to Miss Kitty, co-writer, beta, general talk down from a ledge person! She is, as I write this, next to me in a hotel in Kensington, we have had so, so, much fun these last few days in London, I will never forget them, and I wish she could stay. I love her muchly, hugerifically and I generally could not have done this without her! **

**I love you all! Thank you so much for reading, now enjoy some Cullen madness! Xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

I had just finished getting ready in the bedroom when I heard the unmistakable roar of Emmett's hummer in the drive. We were having the whole family over for the day to celebrate the twins fifth birthday. It was also the first time we'd had everyone over since we moved into our new house in the outskirts of Seattle.

We had stayed at the house in Forks until Edward turned twenty-one, then we followed Emmett and Rose to Seattle. Jasper and Alice joined us the following year, and with all the family now based in Seattle, Esme and Carlisle moved as well. The boys had gone into owning and managing clubs and the three of them worked hard at their official jobs and their unofficial family business. Between their clubs, Marcus's casino's and Alec's hotels there wasn't much of Seattle's nightlife that the Cullens didn't run.

When we first moved to the city, we'd had a large apartment in the heart of Seattle, but when the twins got bigger, Edward bought some land further from the city and had a house built for us. I managed to talk him down from building an actual castle, luckily telling him that our twin boys wouldn't really think much of it persuaded him to go for a more traditional design, and it had finally been finished last month, Esme had decorated it beautifully and we moved in two weeks ago.

I was still getting used to it since it was much larger than our apartment. There was a lot of land and there was a separate house on the grounds for the security men Edward hired to watch out for us. Jasper had installed a state of the art alarm systems throughout the property and Edward assured me that no one could get inside the gates unless we let them, but Embry was still an almost constant presence when Edward wasn't home.

The boys were struggling to adjust; they had separate bedrooms now and so far Mason had spent every night in our bed sleeping between Edward and me. They were due to start school soon and I was planning to spend the summer settling them into the house and getting them ready for kindergarten.

I tied my hair up and made my way downstairs to see everybody. I liked that Edward and I had our own space, but I loved it when all the Cullens were back together in one place.

Despite them all being parents now, the Cullen's behaviour hadn't changed at all. Luckily none of the children ever repeated the cursing they heard from their parents or uncles and aunts and they seemed to be quite unaffected by talk of guns and violence.

I could hear one of my sons wailing in the kitchen and I headed that way. Both my boys were on the gentle side, a fact that Emmett found highly amusing. He teased Edward relentlessly and although Edward argued back, he didn't really care...he loved his 'little dudes' the same way he loved me, completely and whole heartedly, exactly as they were.

His approach to parenting them however, was somewhat unique.

"Fuck, don't cry! Here look, you just rub that shit off. See?"

"Uh huh," I heard Mason sniff.

"Listen Mase, we talked about this. What should you do when that little troll kicks you?"

"Kick her back harder."

"That's right son, in the shin, that's where it hurts most."

"I thought we weren't allowed to hurt girls."

"You're not, but Lily doesn't count, she's your cousin and she could do with a good kicking."

"Edward Cullen! I did not just hear you giving our son tips on how to kick someone." I rounded the corner into the kitchen with my hands on my hips.

"Uh…" He turned to face me knowing he had been caught. He had Mason in his arms snuggled into his side, his face hidden in Edward's neck. It never failed to make my heart melt when Edward was holding one of the boys. They were the spitting image of him, two little clones that followed him around. My boys worshipped their daddy.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Logan came running into the room looking upset. "Lily says Uncle Em is stronger than you!"

"You tell Lily that she's full of shit."

"Edward!" I said exasperated. "Logan just ignore Lily. It doesn't matter who's stronger. Being a good person is what counts."

"Are you kidding me with that crap Princess?" Edward looked at me incredulous. "Emmett! Your kid's a lying little fucker and if she kicks Mason again, I'm gonna kick her back," he yelled, modelling excellent behaviour for his sons.

"Watch what you call my daughter E," Rose came into the kitchen laughing. "And if you kick her, I'll kick your fucking ass."

I took Mason from Edward and set him on the worktop and wiped his tears. "Mason, you did the right thing. If someone hurts you, always come and tell an adult. You come and tell me." I amended, because although Edward was an adult, his advice to the children was often less than stellar. "You never hurt someone back, that would make mommy very sad."

"See, this is why your kids are wimps E. Little B keeps filling their heads with fucking nonsense." Emmett arrived, and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his chest and ruffling Mason's hair. His style of parenting was fairly similar to Edwards.

"My kids aren't wimps," Edward scoffed. "They're just not giant fucking bullies like the lunatic you produced. What the fuck do you feed that mutant?"

"Edward, don't call Lily names, she's four." Esme came into the kitchen carrying a cake and telling Edward off.

"Em started it!"

"Emmett, don't make fun of the boys, I think it's lovely that they're sensitive," Esme scolded.

"Fuck Mom! That's just a more polite way of saying they're wimps." Edward moaned as Emmett coughed and said 'wimps' under his breath.

"Go on outside and play." I said to the boys, Lily was already hanging upside down from the swing-set in the garden.

"And keep the fuck away from the bruiser in the dress!" Edward shouted after them.

"Hey! She looks cute," Emmett moaned. Lily did indeed look cute, she looked exactly like Rose, she was however, built like Emmett. She was already far bigger than the twins.

"Uncle E!" Jasper let Chloe down and she flew into Edward's leg and hugged it.

"Hey, it's my favourite niece." Edward smiled down at her and then smirked at Emmett who gave him the finger.

"I come'd to sees you, Uncle E, and I's gonna play on a bouncy castle and I telled mommy I a Princess and daddy say'd that Auntie Bella is the Princess, but I can be a princess too can I? Can I? Cos you's the most handsomest prince and when I gets big I is gonna marry you." Chloe Cullen was a little ball of energy. She was tiny, like her mother, but certainly not silent. She chattered almost constantly and she had always loved Edward.

"Shit, I'm sorry Angel, I already married my Princess." Edward picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"You say'd a bad word Uncle E. I needs ten dollars."

"What?"

"For the curse jar, I needs ten dollars."

"Ten Dollars! Jesus Christ Jazz, ten dollars a time? That's fucking extortionate. Since when did you have a curse jar?"

"Since we realised we could make a fortune out of you and Emmett. We're hoping to have enough to put her through college by the end of the afternoon," Jasper smirked at him.

"Fuck off." Edward gave Jasper the finger before taking out his wallet and handing Chloe several hundreds. "There, that should cover me for a good chunk of the day."

"I loves you Uncle E," Chloe beamed at him.

"Yeah, yeah, you just want my money." He smiled at her indulgently.

"Mommy, look at all my monies," Chloe said, as Alice came into the kitchen.

Alice rolled her eyes at Edward and he shrugged.

Once all the hellos were said and we had showed everyone around the house we settled in the garden.

We had patio doors leading outside off the kitchen and the patio was set up with a table so we could all eat together. We sat outside chatting and laughing while the children played. Emmett was going to fire up the grill and I was making side dishes. So I was in and out of the kitchen, getting drinks and checking the food.

Edward had bought the boys a bouncy castle and I buzzed the delivery guy in when he arrived. Edward helped the guy lug it into the back garden and they plugged it in. I laughed as I watched out the kitchen window as it rose into the air in seconds. There had obviously been a mix-up.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Edward glared at the delivery guy.

"Uh, is this not what you ordered sir?"

"It's fucking pink! And it's an actual castle with animals and flowers and shit! Why the fuck would I buy this for my twin boys?" Edward asked the guy who looked a bit panicked because Edward seemed to be expecting an answer.

"Uh…well…,um, I don't know sir."

"Exactly! I wouldn't. And stop calling me fucking sir! You're about fifty years older than me."

"Sorry sir."

I saw Edwards nostrils flare and was about to go out there and rescue the poor guy, when Chloe saved me a job.

"Uncle E! It's a fairy princess castle! Is it for me? Can I haves a go, can I, can I?" Chloe bounced up and down on his leg, and I knew that the delivery guy was about to be let off because of a three year old girl who had Edward wrapped around her little finger.

"It's all yours Angel," Edward smiled down at her.

"Can I have one?" Lily asked him.

"Of course you can Munchkin." Edward nodded, because although he teased Emmett he loved Lily just as much as Chloe.

"I'm gonna need another one of these," he told the delivery guy.

"Yes Sir," he stammered. "We can have it delivered in seven days."

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it today."

"Uh, I don't think that's going to be possible sir," the delivery guy cringed. "I could maybe get it here for Wednesday."

"Fuck! Can you wait Munchkin? We can get it delivered to your house next weekend yeah?"

"No!" Lily stomped her foot, threw herself onto the ground and launched into a screaming fit. She could throw an impressive tantrum when she applied herself. Edward just stared at her bemused for a few moments before he yelled.

"Em! Come sort your fucking mental kid out!"

"Hey Lily-boo, it's alright." Emmett ran over and scooped her up off the ground. "Uncle E's just a mean motherfucker. Daddy will get you a kick ass castle, much better than this pile of shit."

"Fuck you! I told the demonic little freak I'd get her one."

"Fuck you! What did you order a pink one for anyway, is that what your wimpy kids wanted?"

"If you call my kids wimps one more time, I will shoot you in the head."

"Mommy say'd no guns at parties," Chloe interjected.

"Mommy's a big fat liar Angel," Edward told her seriously.

"Edward!" Esme admonished.

"Daddy, where's our bouncy castle? You said it was going to be green," Logan asked him.

"Uh, well there's been a bit of a mix up, so we're going to have to play on this one for today, but we can still have fun right? I fucking love pink bouncy castles, they're my favourite." Edward tried his best to stop the imminent meltdown.

"But…but…., you said it was gonna be a dinosaur!" Logan started to cry and Esme rushed over to hug him.

"See what I mean, what a fucking w.…"

Edward went for his gun before he could finish his sentence.

"Hey, I'm holding my kid," Emmett moaned.

"You should have thought about that before you called my kid a fucking wimp."

"Don't shoot Uncle Em. I loves him. Not as big as I loves you, but I still loves him lots," Chloe said from around Edward's leg.

Edward sighed, his hand went to his hair and he stared at the delivery guy who was looking a bit shell shocked.

"I will give you a ten thousand dollar tip if you can get one more pink castle and the fucking dinosaur one that I originally ordered here within the next two hours."

"I…,uh..,"

"Better hurry the fuck up." Edward finished for him.

"Yes sir." The delivery guy literally ran back to his van and I was pretty certain ten thousand dollars wasn't going to be a big enough incentive for him to come back to the house.

I wouldn't blame him, it wasn't often you saw a man with a little girl hanging off his leg threaten to shoot at another man with a child in his arms, while they threw foul mouthed insults at each other's kids. Well, it wasn't often unless you were me, in which case it was a fairly frequent occurrence.

"I'm too old for this shit Princess." Edward came into the kitchen looking stressed.

"You're twenty-three," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whose fucking idea was it to invite everyone around anyway, I'm fed up of the fuckers already and they've only been here an hour."

"I'm keeping Chloe, she's a good influence on you."

"Fuck no! She talks too much." He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me towards him. "We could always try for a baby girl of our own."

"Yeah, I know how that would go Edward. We'll end up with twin boys again. Christ, can you imagine, five Cullen boys in one house."

"Sounds like fun." He kissed me. "Wanna go upstairs and make a baby?"

"No," I laughed. "I don't want another baby yet."

"I know Princess, but you wanna go upstairs and practice?"

"We have a house full of people," I told him, although it had been a while so I was tempted.

"Exactly, between them they should be able to keep my cock-blocking son amused for five minutes so I can fuck my wife."

"Who's fucking your wife?" Emmett strolled into the kitchen.

"No one, that's the fucking problem," Edward grumbled and I blushed because I still got embarrassed by how open the Cullens were.

"Shit, is Mason still sleeping in your bed? Fuck E, that's gotta suck."

"It's just a phase since we moved. He'll grow out of it," I told him.

"He better," Edward moaned. "Little dude sleeps like a fucking starfish. I don't even know how he manages to take up so much space."

"Why don't you just chuck him back in with Logan? Maybe he's just used to having company at night." Emmett shrugged.

"You know Princess that might actually work." Edward sounded surprised.

"It's worth a try. I just want him to feel secure enough here that he doesn't need to sleep with us."

"Really? I just want him out of our bed so we can have sex in it." Edward laughed and I smacked him. "I'm kidding...kinda." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me before we broke apart when Marcus arrived.

"Bella, looking beautiful as always," Marcus greeted me with a smile.

"Marcus." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"If I catch you kissing my wife again, there's going to be trouble," Edward huffed.

"I believe it was your wife that kissed me Edward," Marcus told him.

"Who the fuck invited you anyway? I certainly didn't."

"Again, that was your lovely wife." Marcus winked at me. "She likes me."

"I liked you, before I met the Princess and you started flirting with her."

"One of these days she'll realise she married the wrong Cullen."

"You wish old man."

"I really do," Marcus said wistfully.

"Ok, get the fuck out of my house," Edward laughed.

Marcus patted Edward on the back and went to say hello to the others.

Alec was away on business, so he couldn't make it, but he had called the boys and promised to see them as soon as he returned.

Although we hadn't had any massive problems like we had with Aro, there was still the occasional bit of trouble. Edward had needed to go off with Emmett or Jasper to 'work' and Edward worked closely with Alec on the family business. I kept myself out of it as much as I could. If I needed to know Edward would tell me, and if I asked he would tell me anything, but as long as we weren't in any immediate danger, I preferred not to know all the details.

Surprisingly the guy returned with the bouncy castles and after Edward had tipped him, Lily hugged Edward for a good long time.

Mason and Logan were thrilled and they spent the rest of the afternoon bouncing off their excess energy until Logan threw up and we decided it was time to let the castles down.

We ate and drank until it was dark; I thoroughly enjoyed the day and I was a little sad when the time came to wave our goodbyes, although no doubt we'd be together again soon. I saw Rose and Alice most days, and Emmett and Jasper spent everyday with Edward, but it wasn't often we all got to be together as a big group.

"Thank fuck they're gone." Edward said as he closed the front door and pulled me towards him. He leant down to kiss me and I kissed him back enthusiastically, before we were interrupted by the sound of our boys gagging.

We bathed them and put them to bed. Edward moved Mason's bed into Logan's room, which they both thought was very exciting, and we settled them down to sleep, hopeful that Mason would sleep through.

I cleaned up the kitchen a little but saved the back garden for the next day, I was tired and looking forward to climbing into my bed for the night.

Edward surprised me by joining me as I was getting ready.

"Are you not going in to work?" I asked as I climbed into bed.

"I took the night off." He smiled at me, before discarding his clothes rather quickly, he climbed in beside me in just his boxers and pulled me over to him. "I don't get to go to bed with my wife half as much as I'd like to," he said looking at me the same way he always had, like I was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

I reached up to kiss him, I still wanted Edward the way I always had, time hadn't changed us at all. He responded enthusiastically, rolling us so he was on top of me.

"I love you Princess," he said, before kissing me again. I got caught up in kissing him, my hands wandering down his back as he ground himself against me. I was a little surprised when I felt him groan before rolling off of me.

"What is it Mase?" He called and I realised he'd heard him get out of his bed.

"Can I sleep in here? I'm scared." Mason came into our room looking sleepy.

"Of course." Edward pulled the covers up inviting him into our bed. He climbed in between us and snuggled up to Edward.

"What are you scared of?"

"That the bad guys will come and get me."

"Come on Mase, we talked about this. Daddy shoots the bad guys yeah. No one's ever gonna come and get you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Ok." He yawned and his eyes began to droop and before long he was asleep

"We're never going to have another baby if he keeps this up," Edward said looking at me.

"You really think now is the right time?" I asked him, he'd brought it up a couple of times in the last few months but I wasn't sure if I was ready.

"We're twenty three, we've been married nearly four years, we have a nice house and enough money, surely that's when couples start trying for a baby."

"I'm sure it is," I snorted. "But we already had babies, plural, without trying!"

"And look how fucking good we are at it, we're the most awesome parents ever. Imagine how great we'll be if we actually plan it!"

"I don't know Edward."

"It's up to you Princess, whatever you want." He leant over and kissed me quickly, careful not to disturb a peaceful Mason , who had spread out between us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The P and the E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few months we settled into an easy routine, I got comfortable in the house and Mason had finally learned to sleep in his own bed again, a fact that pleased Edward no end. He worked most nights but was often around in the day, and we spent our summer with the boys getting them prepared for kindergarten.

Mason and Logan were ready, they were bright boys, and Edward was always finding new ways to educate them. He had been relentless about finding them the best school in Seattle and we had finally decided on a small private school not that far from our new home.

With the boys due to start soon, Edward and I had agreed to see what happened with regards to adding to our family, so I didn't get my shot when it was due. I felt we were ready to be parents again and the thought of another baby was exciting, although my doctor had warned that it could take a while to conceive after coming off my shot.

Mason and Logans first day at school was emotional for me, I cried kissing them goodbye at the door whilst fussing over them and checking they had their lunches and coats. Edward picked them both up and had a quiet conversation with them, unaware of the stares we were getting from the other parents. I knew we were a lot younger than most of them and I'm sure some of them recognised Edward as a Cullen.

I waved until their teacher took them into class and Edward put his arm around me.

"They'll be ok Princess," he assured me as we made our way to the car.

I nodded, I knew they'd be fine but I couldn't help but worry.

"So, we have 6 hours before we have to pick the little dudes up, what should we do?" Edward whispered in my ear and I giggled, Edward still made me blush.

The boys loved school, they settled in quickly, coming home eveyday with paintings and filling us in on everything they had done. Within weeks my boys, who had always been home with me and spent time with us and the family, were out and about, at various playdates, parties and activities, it was good for them to meet some kids who were not from our family, although Jasper had done background checks on everyone who came into contact with them including all the staff at their school and their friends parents.

I found myself at a lose end now, and I missed them terribly, often finding myself tearful when they seemed to spend more time away from the house than in it.

it was on one such day that I was sitting in our bedroom, Edward had called to say Mason and Logan were having dinner with their friend and I had moaned that I never saw them anymore. Edward had told me he'd be right home, sensing I wasn't in the mood to be alone.

He came strolling into the bedroom and handed me a bag.

"What's this?"

"A pregnancy test."

"What?"

"You're pregnant Princess," he said confidently.

"How do you know?"

"I remember what it was like last time. You were all moody and weepy and shit."

I arched my eyebrow at him.

"And beautiful and glowing and I love you," he added, wisely, in my opinion.

"Well you're wrong."

"Yeah, I also remember that's what you said last time, and there's two little boys downstairs that prove you know fuck all."

"If you knocked me up again already, you're getting a vasectomy."

"You can fuck off if you think I'm letting some doctor near my dick Princess."

"Well then we just won't have sex anymore. You choose."

"Take the test," he laughed. "We have nine months to discuss long term contraceptive choices and just so you know...abstinence and vasectomies are not options."

I took the test from him and went through to the bathroom. Edward followed me.

"Uh, are you planning to watch me pee on a stick?"

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"Wrong, get out."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes at me and left me alone.

He was waiting in the bedroom when I was done.

"I'm right aren't I, we're gonna have a fucking baby!"

I smiled and he leapt up and hugged me.

"Can you please try and watch your language with this one."

"It might be two again."

I smacked him. "If it is, I'll give you a vasectomy myself."

"See now you Princess can go near my dick any time you like."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately, it was so different to the last time we found out we were going to be parents, I was over the moon and the family were bound to be excited and I could hardly wait to tell the boys.

We decided to leave it until I was further along to tell Mason and Logan, it was too long for children to wait and I wanted to wait for my ultrasound to check everything was ok, and more importantly to confirm there was just one baby this time.

We found out that we were expecting a girl and Edward was over-joyed. We were planning to sit the boys down and tell them that they were going to have a sister.

"Remember they're five Edward," I warned him before we called them.

"I know how fucking old they are Princess," he scoffed.

"I know that, just…try to talk to them like small children. They're going to have questions and they don't need the adult answer." I warned him before calling Mason and Logan into the living room.

They sat down and looked at us expectantly when I told them we needed to talk to them.

"Mommy and Daddy love you so much," I started. "We will always love you, and we have something very exciting to tell you."

"You've probably noticed mommy got fat recently," Edward continued and I glared at him.

"I did not get fat Edward!"

"Oh, uh, no, sorry Princess. You see boys, mommy's gonna have a baby."

"What now?" Mason looked a bit panicked.

"No, in a few months. It has to live in her belly for a little while until it's ready to be born."

"Ew gross!" Logan cried. "How's it gonna get out!"

"When it's time, mommy will go to the hospital and the doctors will help her deliver the baby."

"Where did it come from?" Mason asked.

"Um, mommy and daddy made the baby?" Edward asked more than stated looking at me warily.

"How?"

"It's complicated," Edward told them and I laughed, there was no way my inquisitive boys were going to let him off that easily. It was his own fault...Edward hadn't ever done baby talk and he still struggled with age appropriate discussions. He often talked to them like they were adults; it had made them intelligent and they spoke early and well, but it had also made them question everything and expect answers.

"I wanna know how you made the baby," Mason demanded.

"Ok, well you know how men and women have different body parts? Well, inside of a womans body she has thousands of tiny little…"

"They're five Edward," I warned him, before he gave them a biology lesson they were nowhere near ready for.

"Oh right yeah. Uh, so, basically girls have eggs."

"Like ducks?"

"No. And boys have uh…seeds."

"Like apples?"

"No. And to make a baby you, uh, mix an egg with a seed."

"Ohh! Like baking," Mason nodded thinking he understood. "So mommy ate the baby to get it in her belly."

"No!" Edward ran his hands over his face and looked at me for help, but I was too busy laughing hysterically at my inept husband. "Fuck Princess, you're better at this shit than me," he said running his hand through his hair.

"Oh no Edward, you're doing a great job. Carry on." I got out through my laughter and he gave me the finger.

"Mommy didn't eat the baby. We…uh, hugged to get the baby in her belly."

"But I hugged Megan Hunter at school!" Logan looked horrified.

"So?" Edward looked confused.

"Will she get a baby in her belly now?" Mason looked thoroughly distressed.

"Fuck no! Christ, you have to be older and married and shit. Well, you don't have to be married necessarily, but you definitely have to be older, and it's a different kind of hug. I mean, technically it's not really even hugging, it's more involved than that, but….uh, I'll tell you more about that another time, because you know, you're five and you probably don't need to know about that stuff for a while. They don't need to know about that right now do they Princess?"

I snorted. Edward had never really lost his propensity for nervous rambling.

"Mommy and daddy had a special grown-up magic cuddle to get the baby in my belly, and I'm going to keep her warm until it's big enough to come out and play with you. Because you're going to be the baby's big brothers and that's a really important job. You're gonna have to help look after your little sister, but I know you two are going to be the best big brothers ever," I had decided distraction was the key.

"Really?" Mason asked happily and I nodded.

"Cool!" Logan said excitedly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Edward glared at me. "You couldn't have said that five minutes ago Princess?"

"No," I laughed. "And I'm giving them the S-E-X talk. Otherwise we might end up with two very confused boys on our hands."

After putting a very excited boys to bed, Edward and I snuggled up in bed together.

"What are you doing?" I asked as his hands wandered to my chest.

"I want a special grown-up magic cuddle," he said as he nuzzled my neck.

"You only have special grown-up magic cuddles when you're trying to make a baby Edward and we already did that," I laughed.

"Oh, well then I wanna fuck my hot, pregnant wife." One of his hands wandered down over my protruding stomach and his hand lingered there for a while before working its way between my legs.

He rubbed at me while I moaned, moving myself against his hand as he pressed his erection into my back.

He pulled my panties slowly down my legs and I felt him take off his boxers behind me. He entered me gently from behind, pulling my hip, so our bodies were as close as could be. He moved slowly, leisurely, his hands caressing my breasts, bump and body before he began to move faster and his hand slipped down to where we were joined and he took me over the edge into bliss.

My back arched and I cried out quietly, as he found his own release, muttering how much he loved me into my neck, before pulling out and turning me to face him. He then took me in his arms and kissed me softly.

We lay together catching our breath as Edward had his hand on my stomach andbegan whispering to our daughter in his own unique cute way.

"And when you get bigger, I'll buy you a pony, well perhaps not a pony because I fucking hate horses, but I'll get you a puppy, except they shit everywhere, and there's no way I'm getting you a kitten, because cats are fuckers, so, uh, maybe a fish, yeah, I'll buy you the best fish, and you can take ballet lessons and you can bake cookies with Mommy and your brothers, because those little dudes love baking, daddy's shit at baking, and you can play dress up and mommy can do your hair, because I just know I'm gonna be shit at that too. And you can have tea parties, although that's probably another thing to do with mommy, but daddy can…uh….,shit!" He looked up at me panicked. "What the fuck am I gonna do with a girl?"

"I love you Edward," I told him amused.

"I'm serious!"

"You're gonna love her Edward, and that's going to make her the luckiest little girl in the world," I told him honestly, because Edward did many things well, but the way he loved was by far what he did best.

"I love you Princess, so fucking much." He kissed me. "I hope she's exactly like you."

"Yeah? What are you going to do when she falls in love with a dangerous mobster and runs off to live with him?"

"Well, if he loves her as much as I love you then I suppose I'll have to accept it."

"Really?"

"Don't be fucking ridiculous Princess! I'm gonna kill any motherfucker that comes near my baby girl."

"Ah, there's the Edward I know and love," I laughed.

"Shit, she's gonna hate me, isn't she?" He ran a hand through his hair.

I took his face in my hands and kissed him firmly on the lips before promising him.

"Never."

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you for reading, it is a bittersweet moment as me and Miss Kitty press the complete button!**


End file.
